Amusement Club Forever
by SarahLia
Summary: What happens when time actually moves on in the Yuru Yuri universe? This story will explore the answer to that question over the course of a school year, as the older girls move on to senior high school, and the younger girls return to Nanamori Middle School for their third year. Of course, the more things change, the more they stay the same.
1. Akari: Presence and Presents

Akari: Presence and Presents

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Welcome to our brand new series! Akaza Akari is here to do the introductions for each chapter in this story!

 **Akari:** We're going to attempt to push the whole plot of _Yuru Yuri_ a little further along than normal here. So, while a few things might be different, pretty much everything that you know and love about _Yuru Yuri_ will still be here! There's going to be comedy, drama, and…romance?! Oh my.

 _Akari turns slightly red._

 **Akari:** Ah, anyway. All of your favorite characters will of course be here, and-

 **Kyouko** (charging in) **:** Like me! Everyone's favorite fantastic fan fiction femme fatale, Toshino Kyouko! YAY!

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan! Please, Akari isn't fin-

 **Kyouko:** Don't worry, Akari! I'm certain you'll have at least some presence in this story!

 **Yui:** Kyouko, stop butting in, and let her finish the introduction.

 **Chinatsu** (popping up) **:** YUI-SENPAI! You're so amazing; you should be doing the introductions!

 **Yui:** N-no, it's okay…

 **Kyouko:** Maybe I should be doing the introductions! After all, I'm the girl everyone wants to read about, right?

 **Yui:** That's debatable.

 **Akari:** Would you-

 **Ayano** (barging in) **:** TOSHINO KYOUKO! Are you holding things up here?!

 **Kyouko:** Ayano! How about you and I do the introductions for this story together?

 **Ayano** (turning red) **:** I-that might not be so…ah, I mean…

 **Chitose** (looking over, nose bleeding) **:** Ah, we're only at the first chapter's introduction, and I'm already seeing such wonderful things!

 **Himawari** (walking in with Sakurako) **:** So, I'm assuming we're in this story too?

 **Sakurako:** No, not you! There's no room for more BOOBS.

 **Himawari:** Well, I doubt there's any room for excessive idiocy, so the story won't feature you either.

 **Akari:** Hey…

 **Chizuru:** I don't want to be in this story. Do I have to be here?

 **Chitose** (wiping blood from her nose) **:** Now, now, onee-chan, don't be like that. At least show up for the chapters you're in.

 **Ayano:** Chitose, please be careful with your nosebleeds, I think you already have a lot of Fangshan fiction going on in your head as it is.

 **Yui** (snickering) **:** Ha…

 **Sakurako:** I only want to do chapters in which I'm not with Himawari!

 **Himawari:** Is that so? Well, I refuse to do any chapter in which Sakurako appears!

 **Akari:** You two-

 _Suddenly, there's a huge CRASH as a wall collapses from the force of an explosion. Nana Nishigaki strolls in, carrying Matsumoto Rise under her arm._

 **Nana Nishigaki:** Well, that was a larger one than expected. Wonderfully done!

 **Akari:** Nishigaki-sensai?

 **Nana Nishigaki:** Hello there! Everyone's so lively! This all looks like lots of fun, so you'll see me here too. And more explosions, of course. Look forward to it!

 **Rise:** ...

 **Nana Nishigaki:** Matsumoto says she's also glad to be here and will try her hardest during all the chapters in which she appears.

 **Akari:** Alright. If everyone would please just-

 **Kyouko:** As the main protagonist of this fan fiction…

 **Chinatsu:** You aren't! Yui-senpai is the protagonist!

 **Yui:** Eh, I'm not sure that's really the best plan to follow.

 **Kyouko:** ….further establishing my canon romantic relationship with Chinatsu-chan….

 **Ayano and Chinatsu:** WHAT?!

 **Chitose:** Don't worry, Ayano-chan, I think she's just being dramatic to kick things off.

 **Chinatsu:** No! My canon relationship is with Yui-Senpai!

 **Yui:** Um.

 **Nana Nishigaki:** Perhaps all ships should be canon.

 **Rise:** …

 **Nana Nishigaki:** We can't do that, you say? What if, instead, all ships have cannons?

 **Kyouko:** Oh, now that would make the Himawari-Sakurako scenes VERY interesting!

 **Akari** (frantic) **:** No, no!

 **Sakurako:** Humph. Why is it that I'm ALWAYS stuck with Himawari, even in this?

 **Himawari:** I was just thinking the same thing about you!

 **Sakurako:** Hey, don't copy what I'm thinking!

 **Himawari:** That's easy. Usually, you're thinking nothing.

 **Kyouko:** We'll feature several chapters devoted entirely to Mirakurun in the near future!

 **Yui:** Stop saying weird things. That's not going to happen.

 **Kyouko:** Boo!

 **Akari** (sighing) **:** We haven't even really begun yet, and Akari is already overshadowed.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Akari sat down at the table, looking warmly at the three girls who, aside from her sister, she treasured the most in the world: Yui, Kyouko, and Chinatsu. The four of them were sitting in Yui's apartment, playing cards, and chatting. The school year had ended the previous day, so they had come here instead of their usual "secret base" (as Kyouko called it) in the Tea Club Room at Nanamori Middle School. To Akari, that was fine. What was important to her was being with her friends, whatever the locale.

Still, things would be changing. They had some days of vacation ahead, true, and then they would be right back at school, but their situations would be different then. She and Chinatsu would return to Nanamori Middle School; Yui and Kyouko would continue on to Nanamori Senior High School. The quartet would remain steadfast friends, Akari was certain of that, but being at separate schools would be difficult, not to mention strange.

The round ended. Akari had held a decent hand, but she was unable to beat Yui-senpai. She constantly seemed to win at the card games they played, except for when Kyouko tried to distract her or simply outright cheated. Kyouko, of course, would deny pulling either shenanigan.

 _It's only for a year though_ , she thought, as she collected up the cards and stacked them. _Then Chinatsu and I can go to that same high school. Things can be like they are now, once again. I went to a different school from Kyouko and Yui for a year before middle school after all, right? And then we were back together anyway. And we made new friends!_

"Ah, Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu exclaimed, cutting into Akari's thoughts. She reached into the bag she had sitting next to her. "Since we're at a stopping point now, this is a good time. Akari and I got you and Kyouko-senpai graduation presents. We hope you like them!" She pulled out a small wrapped box, tied with a red ribbon that looked to Akari like it was silk. It looked very pretty.

 _Did she have that professionally wrapped?_ Akari wondered. _She must have._ _If Chinatsu-chan had done that herself, the result would be very different._ She remembered suggesting that they have the store clerk wrap their gifts when they bought them. Chinatsu had balked at that, insisting she would wrap them herself. Akari, of course, had her sister Akane's help in wrapping the presents to Yui and Kyouko that she was responsible for.

"Thank you, Chinatsu-chan, Akari-chan." Yui said, accepting the package. "You didn't have to get us anything, however."

"Oh, oh, oh, Chinatsu-chan, what did you get for ME?" Kyouko cut in. "Because I know what I'd like for my graduation!"

POW! Yui bonked her on the head, and a small round bump rose up.

"There. You got something."

"Ow, but I get that from you all the time," Kyouko sulked, rubbing her head. "I wanted something from Chinatsu-chan!"

"Of course, as I said, we got you something too, Kyouko-chan." Chinatsu said stiffly. She pulled a second package from her bag. It was wrapped similarly to the first. She handed over to Kyouko at arm's length, seemingly afraid of Kyouko grabbing her. Akari couldn't blame her for that.

 _Yes, that's definitely not Chinatsu's handiwork,_ Akari affirmed to herself, looking at the box. _Maybe her sister helped her, like mine did for me._

Kyouko tore apart the wrapping paper and ribbon. It was one of the video games that Chinatsu and Akari had bought the previous weekend. Akari had figured this one would be perfect for Kyouko.

"Oh, the Mirakurun game!" Kyouko beamed. "Thank you so much, Chinatsu! I will treasure this!"

She leaped up and flew at Chinatsu, most likely to tackle-hug her, Akari thought. _Some things never change._ Chinatsu had seemed ready for this reaction, however. She had already shot over to Yui's side, hiding slightly behind her from the over-excited Kyouko.

"Protect me, Yui-senpai!" cried Chinatsu.

Yui sighed. "Behave, Kyouko. You're a high school student now. Maybe you ought to act more like it."

"I thought I was behaving."

"You weren't."

"Complimenting me won't help!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Kyouko-senpai, please stop interrupting Yui-senpai so that she can open her present!" Chinatsu insisted. She smiled happily at Yui.

"Oh, okay. I'll need my left arm for unwrapping though, please." In her flight from Kyouko, Chinatsu had latched onto it. Chinatsu reddened a little and loosened her grip on Yui's arm.

Yui opened her game and took a look at it.

"Lady Knight Moon?" she asked. "Looks interesting."

"It's a 2-player RPG!" declared Chinatsu. "One player is the Lady Knight Moon, and the other is her true love, the Sun Princess. And together, they have adventure and romance!" Her eyes sparkled a bit at this.

"Oh, I see." Yui scanned the back of the game.

"Yui-senpai, I was thinking that…maybe when you have free time from all your high school homework…we could play it together?"

"Sure, Chinatsu. That sounds fun."

"Aaah, yes!" Chinatsu exclaimed in ecstasy, turning beet red. She looked as though she might faint from happiness.

"Let's play Mirakurun! Right now!" cried Kyouko, waving the game around.

"Settle down." Yui ordered, but in Akari's experience, "settling down" wasn't something Kyouko-senpai did well. "We're going to have dinner soon. We can play some afterward."

"Let's have dinner! Right now!" Kyouko continued to wave the game around. Yui sighed.

"We're going to play Lady Knight Moon anyway, Kyouko-senpai!" Chinatsu insisted.

"Well, then I'd love to play it with you, dear Chinatsu-chan."

"No, it's Yui-senpai's game, and she's going to play it with me!"

"No. No video games until after dinner." Yui ordered, sounding a bit like the girls' mother.

 _And just like that I'm forgotten_ , Akari thought. _Again, some things never change_. She cleared her throat loudly enough to get the attention of the other three girls. They looked over at her.

"Anyway, here," said Akari, getting up, "is our other present to the both of you. We wanted to get one thing fun and one thing meaningful." She smiled, reached into her bag, and retrieved two boxes. She handed one each to Yui and Kyouko, bowing.

"Meaningful, huh?" Yui mused, slowly unwrapping the present.

"The Mirakurun game was meaningful and-ooh!" said Kyouko as she tore off the wrapping on her present.

"Oh, wow."

Akari and Chinatsu had gotten two framed pictures of all the entire Amusement Club, the same photograph for both Yui and Kyouko. It was the four of them sitting at the table in the Tea Club's room at school, just as they had spent so many afternoons. The frames were ornate and rather expensive, but looking at the expressions on their seniors' faces right now, she was glad that they had splurged for them. Even Kyouko had been briefly stunned into silence.

"Thank you so very much. I love it." Yui said, finally. There was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you, to both of you." Kyouko added. Tears were running down her face.

Akari got up, walked over to Kyouko and hugged her.

"Don't cry!" she said. "Or else Akari will start crying too."

"We're going to miss the both of you so much!" Chinatsu said, throwing her arms around Yui.

"And we're going to miss you two." Yui replied. "But, you'll still see us. Weekends, holidays, even some evenings. We're still going to spend time together. We promise that. Right, Kyouko?"

"We promise." Kyouko whispered.

"Chinatsu-chan." Yui said with a rare smile, "Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Absolutely, Yui-senpai! Whatever you need, I'll do it."

After a dinner of spaghetti, the group sat down in front of the television to try the new games. Putting on Lady Knight Moon, there was a brief, spirited debate, which ended with Kyouko and Akari playing, with Yui and Chinatsu switching in and out, so that everyone would have a turn to try everything in the game.

"So, which of you will take over as leader of the Amusement Club?" Kyouko asked, as she handed her controller over to Yui. "You are planning on keeping it intact, I hope?"

Akari hadn't thought of that. "Well, it will be hard without you two."

"Don't feel obligated to do anything just because she says it." Yui remarked dryly without looking away from the game.

"But, it has to keep going!" Kyouko exclaimed, putting on a false look of scandal. "It's our legacy, Yui-nyan! And we'll have to carry it on into high school too and start a Nanamori Senior High chapter! We could have cross-school meetings!"

"I don't see that happening."

"Tsk, tsk, Yui. Ever the pessimist."

"This has nothing to do with pessimism."

 _Would I need more presence to lead the Amusement Club?_ Akari wondered. _Or would I be able to simply take the spotlight and hold onto it? Would Chinatsu and I have to do a membership drive? Maybe Sakurako and Himawari would join us._

"Don't worry, Kyouko-senpai, Yui-senpai." she said, smiling. "Akari-chan will do her best in your place!"

They played until it was very late. Akari felt sleepy, but happy.

 _I just wish we could go on like this always and forever._

She dozed off and missed her turn to play as Lady Knight Moon.


	2. Yui: Spring Cleaning Surprise

Yui: Spring Cleaning Surprise

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari** (looking around) **:** Oh, just Akari here. Maybe there won't be so many interruptions this time.

 **Akari:** Ahem. In today's chapter, Yui-senpai and Akari will spend some time together! It's-

 **Chinatsu:** WHAT?! Only you and Yui-senpai? Together? For an entire chapter?!

 **Akari:** WAH! You startled Akari. Yes, Chinatsu-chan, though it's only most of the chapter. Apologies, but it's just for today!

 **Chinatsu** (turning invisible): I'm not sure how I feel about this story so far.

 **Akari:** Please cheer up, Chinatsu-chan! It's just for this chapter! We've still a long ways to go! There will be plenty of opportunities for you to spend time with Yui!

 **Chinatsu** (storming off) **:** I'm going to find whoever's in charge of all this and have a serious talk with her.

 **Akari:** Uh…well, on with the chapter!

* * *

The morning after the girls' end-of-school sleepover, Yui awoke to find herself to be the first one up. This was often the case with these events, and it didn't surprise her. What did surprise her a little were the sleeping positions the four of them had apparently assumed during the night while sleeping. Chinatsu was lying very close to her, almost pressed against her on her right side. On her other side, Kyouko was pressed against her, nestling her head against Yui's shoulder. Looking over, she saw that Akari had snuggled up to Kyouko.

 _That explains why I never felt cold last night. At any rate, this really isn't so bad._

Yui knew she couldn't lie in bed all morning though. Someone had to be the responsible person in this spirited bunch. She got up and went to change out of her pajamas. After she put on fresh clothes, she noted that the other three were still asleep.

 _I'll go make breakfast_ , she figured. _Maybe the smell of food will wake them up. If not, it might at least wake Kyouko up, and she's loud enough to wake the other two while she's at it._

She set about in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast for everyone to eat. She had barely started when Chinatsu walked in, still rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning." she yawned. "What are you making, Yui-senpai?"

"Omelets. I should have enough to make one for each of us."

"Oh, that sounds good! I'm so glad I woke up! Akari-chan and Kyouko-senpai don't know what they'll be missing!"

"We're going to have to wake those two eventually." She could well enough guess what the pink-haired girl's reply to that would be, however.

"No, let's leave them! Just you and me, Yui-senpai!"

 _She's like clockwork._

"That isn't entirely fair to Akari-chan." said Yui. _Though Kyouko might very well eat it in her sleep._

"Okay, okay. I'll go get her up."

As it happened, however, both Akari and Kyouko had woken up anyway. After Yui had finished cooking the omelets, the four girls sat to eat breakfast, discussing what they would do that day.

"I'm going to see Mirakurun with Ayano!" Kyouko announced. "And then play Mirakurun with Ayano!"

Yui felt a small twinge of jealousy at this, but she ignored it. _Better Ayano than me, I guess. I've seen and read and inked and cosplayed enough Mirakurun to last my entire life and then some._

"I'm going shopping with my sister." Chinatsu said simply. "We both need things for the upcoming school term."

Akari tilted her head.

"Akari doesn't really have anything to do today, unlike Chinatsu and Kyouko."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Akari." Yui said. "But I'm going to be spending the day cleaning."

"Oh! Then let Akari help you!"

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to."

"It'll go much faster!"

"Well, alright. Thank you. " Akari's company would be nice, and things would indeed go faster. Especially since this was Akari who would be helping, rather than, say, Kyouko.

After finishing breakfast, Yui saw Chinatsu and Kyouko off. Returning upstairs to her apartment, she found Akari already scrubbing the dishes and pans that Yui had used to make the morning meal.

"Akari is ready to work hard!" she beamed. Yui returned her a small smile. _Such a good girl._

So, they got to cleaning. True to her word, Akari did indeed work hard the entire time, never once slacking off. Between the two of them, they tidied up Yui's entire apartment from floor to ceiling.

"That's all the cleaning." Yui announced after a few hours' work, looking around satisfied. Everything had gone smoothly and quickly. "I really appreciate your help, Akari. It made things so much easier. Thank you very much."

"Eheheh. Akari is glad to help anytime!"

Yui looked at her clock. It was only quarter after eleven. "Since we finished so early, Akari, let's do whatever you want for lunch."

"Oh, would you like to go out somewhere for lunch, Yui-senpai? That way, we don't make a big mess here right after cleaning everything up."

"That sounds good. I have some shopping to do, and we can also visit any stores you'd like."

So, off they went. Akari's chosen venue for lunch turned out to be fast food. _That suits us fine_ , Yui figured. "What would like me to order for you?" she asked Akari as they waited in line there.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing…but could you please order Akari a children's meal?"

"Children's meal?"

"Yes, you see, it comes with an adorable little plush frog."

"I see. Alright, then. One children's meal and plush frog coming up, then."

"Eheheh."

After the two girls finished their meals, they went shopping in the stores on the same street. Yui had needed to buy some groceries; Akari wanted to go into a department store and look at the clothes and the jewelry. Enjoying herself, Yui watched Akari scan her eyes over everything displayed in and on the glass case at the front of the store.

"I wonder if this will make me smell like an adult?" she asked Yui, holding up a silver bottle of sample perfume.

"Sure, maybe. It might also just make you smell like flowers."

"That's good too!" Akari exclaimed, squirting the perfume on her face.

"Don't use too much." Yui cautioned, as she stepped over to the opposite counter to look at the fancy watches on display.

The watches were pretty, but expensive. Yui wondered how it would feel to wear one around.

 _Funami Yui strolled down the street. A gorgeous silver watch gleamed on her left wrist, brilliantly reflecting the sunlight. It was always accurate, and thus she was never late arriving anywhere. She was going to meet her best friend Toshino Kyuko for lunch. Kyouko lacked such a timepiece and, consequently, was often late for everything, though Yui suspected that would probably be the case even if she had such a watch._

 _"Oh no! I'm late again!" Kyouko cried in dismay, running up to Yui._

 _"You should get a new watch."_

 _"Why would I need that? I have the time on my phone!"_

 _"And yet, you don't even look at that. But with a watch like this, you might be inspired to keep the time better." She held up her left wrist._

 _"It's gorgeous!" Kyouko exclaimed. "How much did it cost? 50,000 yen? 100,000 yen? A million yen?!"_

 _"Calm down, Kyouko."_

 _"Let me see it, let me see it!" she demanded, snatching at Yui's wrist._

 _"Hey, be careful Kyouko!" But her warning came a bit too late. At the same time she pulled back her wrist, Kyouko grabbed at the watch band. The force of both girls pulling it in opposite directions caused it to snap, sending the watching flying up into the air. As it came down and hit the street pavement, Yui heard the watch face shatter. Before she had a chance to react, a car sped by, crushing the watch. Bits of metal and gears flew everywhere in the car's wake._

 _"Ah ha ha….oops?" said Kyouko sheepishly._

"Darn it, Kyouko." Yui muttered, returning to reality. "So much for that watch." She looked up, and Akari was trotting back over to her from the perfume counter.

"Such cute watches! Ooh, that one has a dog!"

Then the smell emanating from Akari hit Yui like a ton of bricks.

"Ah, Akari-chan." Yui said, coughing. "Just how much of that perfume did you put on?"

"Don't I smell like an adult now?" she asked, beaming.

"Sure, sure, you do." Yui coughed again. "But you might not want to put on so much next time. And you might want to take a bath immediately when you get home."

 _How do people wear this all the time?_ Yui wondered as they walked back to her apartment from the shopping adventure. _The smell's a little overwhelming. Maybe they just get used to it._

Collecting her things from Yui's apartment, Akari thanked her for the wonderful day, both the lunch and the shopping.

"Not at all." Yui replied, as she walked Akari downstairs. "It was a wonderful. We'll definitely need to do this again sometime."

"Eheheh." Akari replied. "Well, bye-bye!" She waved and took off down the street.

After Akari had vanished around the corner, Yui walked back up her apartment. She thought about how the day had gone. Sure, she had gotten some things done: all her cleaning was finished, and all her shopping was done. But there was something else. It was a good feeling that had nothing to do with taking care of chores and errands.

 _It's not often that Akari and I get to spend time alone, just the two of us. Should I have made an effort to do more of that over the past few years? Well, there's always tomorrow and the day after and so on._

At one time, it wouldn't have been like her to be so reflective and contemplative. Maybe living alone had changed her. She knew she had developed a habit of talking to herself when she was alone. But today, she had welcomed someone else to talk to. And she was glad that, for today, the 'someone else' had been Akari.

 _It's not all that surprising, of course. I'm glad I spent the day with her, and I really enjoyed it. She did too. Akari really is a good girl and a treasured friend._

Unlocking her apartment door, Yui stepped back to the empty entranceway. The smell of the perfume that Akari had put on lingered there.

"I'll have to air this place out, or I'll smell it for the next week." she remarked, half-frowning, half-smiling. "At least it's not an unpleasant smell."

And it wasn't, not really. Yui stood there for a moment. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fragrance. In her mind's eye, she could see Akari standing there, beaming up at her, and responding "eheheh" as Yui complimented her hard work at cleaning. She opened her eyes again and smiled a little.

 _It's almost as if she's still physically there, and I just can't see her._

That thought didn't really surprise her either.


	3. Kyouko: Mirakurun Saves the Day

Kyouko: Mirakurun Saves the Day

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Kyouko:** Today's chapter features ME! Finally, I make an appearance!

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, that's my line! And this isn't your first appearance. You were in both of the first two chapters!

 **Kyouko:** Yes, but I wasn't the primary point-of-view character. So, this is different! Everyone's all fired up, including me!

 **Yui** (walking in): Would you calm down some?

 **Kyouko:** Yui, how come we didn't do me until the third chapter? I should have been first!

 **Yui:** At the rate you're going, I'm starting to think we shouldn't give you any chapters.

 **Kyouko:** Mean! You're not the boss of everything.

 **Ayano** (walking in) **:** Funami-san is right, Toshino Kyouko. If you tire yourself out this early in the story, we might have difficulties later.

 **Akari:** Yes, so please-

 **Kyouko:** AYANO! Excellent timing! You're in this chapter too.

 **Ayano:** What, what?! Nobody told me about this!

 **Kyouko:** Yep! It's you and me! Just us, for the entire chapter!

 **Ayano:** I guess I don't mind…I mean, if it has to be done move the story along.

 **Kyouko:** See? All the excitement of the open road lies before us! Let's begin!

 **Akari:** Hey, that's also Akari's line!

* * *

 _Kurumi strode down the lane with Raika struggling alongside her._

 _"P-please slow down, Kurumi-chan!" Raika implored, huffing as she tried to keep up. "You haven't even told me where we're going today."_

 _"You're in luck, Raika!" Kurmi replied to her friend. "We're going to a pet show. There's going to be lots of cute dogs and cats and such!"_

 _"That sounds fun. How far are we going to have to go for this show?"_

 _"Pretty far. The show's downtown." Kurumi answered. "Did you bring money for our expenses today?"_

 _"M-money?! Well, I have some of my allowance in my purse still, I think."_

 _"Perfect! You're the best, Raika-chan!"_

* * *

"So, that's the short version of the intro to my new Mirakurun work." Kyouko said as she waved her arms around, imitating the characters, both narrating and acting out the story for Ayano. "The finished product will have lots more details, of course and a plot twist. I'd like to add on an additional chapter too, maybe a bonus one. An epilogue or a follow-up or something like that."

The two of them were walking along, with Kyouko chattering away and Ayano listening. Ayano seemed to be a pretty receptive audience. Kyouko was glad for that; by far, it beat being told " _I'm tired of hearing about Mirakurun and discussing Mirakurun,_ _Kyouko"_ for what seemed like the zillionth time. After calling up Ayano the previous morning and asking if she'd be free today, the girl had seemingly waffled a bit, then accepted her invitation. And now the day was theirs to spend together.

 _Success!_

"I see, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano said. "You're really devoted to your work on that."

"Thank you, Ayano! I love Mirakurun, so it rarely feels like work though. Work is boring stuff, like math or English."

Ayano laughed. "Those are important to do, though."

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

"But they're so BORING. Mirakurun is fun. "

"You're in high school now, Toshino Kyouko. You can't spend all your time just playing and having fun."

"No? Well, I have fun every moment I spend with you Ayano, that's for sure! Maybe I should just stick with you all day, every day. Then the good times will never end!"

It was true. Ayano was always loads of fun. Kyouko never regretted spending time with her, whether they were watching movies, playing games, or simply yelling each other's full names for some strange reason.

"Y-you shouldn't…t-that isn't practical." Ayano stammered. "We'll be going to the same school again, of course, but what if we're not in the same class? Or…"

"Practical doesn't always work well, Ayano!" Kyouko declared, ignoring her friend's embarrassment. "Let's be impractical today and have loads of fun!"

"Figures you would say something like that, Toshino-Kyouko. So, where exactly are we going, anyway? I thought we were going to the Mirakurun movie?"

"Later, yes. Right now, we're going to a pet show. Dogs and cats and such."

"Wait, what? Just like your Mirakurun story?!"

"Exactly, Raika-chan!" Kyouko laughed. "By the way, did you bring any money?"

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!"

 _Gotcha!_

"I'm joking, Ayano, I'm joking. Mostly."

"You're almost always joking. It's hard to know when to take you seriously. Are we really going to a pet show?"

"Yes, we are. I promise! Are you interested in getting a pet?"

"Well, it might be nice, I guess, if it were a small, cute animal. Except, I can't, not really, though. Allergies and other issues, you know. What about you?"

"Well, I have Yui."

Ayano spluttered. "She-she's your pet?!"

"No, silly, I'm her pet! Or at least I thought I could be. She didn't like that idea though."

"I see…" Ayano had an odd look on her face.

"So, if you'd like a pet, Ayano, what about me? I'm small and cute!"

"Toshino Kyouko, that's very inappropriate!" Ayano turned so deeply red, Kyouko might have thought she was going to be sick.

"Oh, I'm kidding again, Ayano. Don't worry about it." She flashed Ayano a silly grin.

"You're hopeless sometimes, Toshino Kyouko!"

She had heard that line before. Kyouko briefly wondered why people liked saying that about her. She certainly didn't feel hopeless.

* * *

 _"Here we are at the pet show! Look at all the cute animals!" Kurumi dashed off alongside a long row of people waiting in line._

 _"Kurumi-chan, wait up! I don't want us to get separated!"_

 _"Aren't the puppies adorable though? Look at them, Raika-chan!"_

 _The puppies were indeed adorable. There was a litter of four in a small pen. Someone had tossed in some rubber toys for the puppies to play with. They were currently pulling it in different directions. Kurumi pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures of the puppies._

 _Unbeknownst to our heroine though, an evil plan was afoot. A nearby villain had decided the pet show was perfect place to strike and was about to make her move._

* * *

"Oh, look at the kittens, Ayano!" cooed Kyuko. "Aren't they adorable?" She darted through the aisles of the pet show.

"They are, but…wait up, Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano had fallen behind her. "I'm going to lose you in this crowd!"

 _We can't have that!_

Kyouko dashed back over to Ayano, following the sound of her voice.

"Here," she said, offering her right hand to Ayano. "This way, we won't get separated!"

"I-that's a good idea, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano said meekly while taking Kyouko's hand. She suddenly stiffened her shoulders. "But…but just so we don't get separated! There are a lot of people here!"

"Of course not, Ayano-chan! Now let's go see what else there is to see!"

She ran off, pulling Ayano along behind her.

* * *

 _Something was very wrong at the pet show. The dogs and cats and such were mysteriously vanishing into thin air. Kurumi immediately grew suspicious._

 _"Only Team Giga-Giga would be able to pull off something like this." she thought to herself._

 _"Raika-chan!" she said aloud. "I, uh, need to go to the bathroom! Badly! Please wait for me!"_

 _"That's okay!" Raika replied in a hurried-sounding voice. "I need to go and…uh…call my mother!"_

 _After Raika had dashed off to make her phone call, Kurumi transformed._

 _"The Witch of Love and Justice, Mirakurun, has arrived! I won't allow all the cute dogs and cats and such to be kidnapped by whatever fiends are doing this!"_

 _"It was us, of course." said a familiar voice behind her._

 _Mirakurun turned toward the newcomer. "Rivalun! I might have known." Standing before her was Rivalun, her blue streaming below her pointed hat._

 _"You might have, but you didn't. Until now."_

 _"Why are you stealing all the animals?!"_

 _"With enough cute animals, I'll have my own empire. Just like this pet show, everyone will come to see them. They'll pay me money, and I'll take control of them while they're distracted by the cute dogs and cats and such! It will be a double victory!"_

 _"It won't be any kind of victory, Rivalun! Mirakurun Power Beam attack!" A ray of pink light shot from her wand, striking Rivalun right in the forehead._

 _"Ouch!" cried Rivalun, rubbing her head. A red welt had formed there. "That really hurt! You didn't have to hit me so hard."_

 _"Love and justice hits hard, Rivalun!"_

 _"Humph! Fine, then. You win. I'm leaving. Next time, Mirakurun!"_

 _Rivalun fled, and Mirakurun took a moment to bask in her victory._

 _"There will always be cute dogs and cats and such as long as Mirakurun is around to protect them!"_

* * *

"That's odd, I could have sworn I had sashimi left when I got up to refill my drink." Ayano remarked as she sat back down across from Kyouko. The pair had stopped for lunch following their visit to the pet show. "It's as if it mysteriously vanished into thin air."

"Or maybe there's a thief around, using a machine to make all the food disappear!" said Kyouko. "If nobody has any food, everyone will have to eat rocks! Teeth everywhere will be broken, and there will be mass chaos! Except dentists will make a killing, I guess." She smiled toothily at Ayano.

"That…kind of went to a weird place, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano said, tilting her head a bit. "Stealing sashimi doesn't seem like a very good villainous plan anyway."

"You were talking to your mother on the phone while I was in the bathroom at the pet show, right?" Kyouko asked. "Maybe someone tapped your line and made plans to come steal your food when you dropped your guard for that split second!"

"That makes even less sense."

"There's a third possibility, of course, Ayano."

"Which is?"

 _Time to confess._

"Well, your food might have found its way over to me in some manner." Kyouko said sheepishly. "And then it might have found its way into my mouth, somehow. So, then I might have ended up eating it, and it's now in my stomach." She grinned, hoping Ayano would see the humor in this situation.

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!"

POW! Ayano had bonked her on the head.

 _Ouch, that's twice in as many days now._

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." she sniffed.

* * *

 _"Kurumi-chan, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"_

 _"And I've been looking for you, Raika-chan. Where did you go? And what happened to your head?"_

 _"Oh, I just fell and hit it." Raika attempted to laugh it off, rubbing the bump on her head. "I'm fine, please don't worry about me."_

 _"Alright, then. Well, I'm glad we finally found each other. Raika-chan, do you want to go see a movie now?"_

 _"Sure, I'd love to. What's playing?"_

 _"Lightning Girl S!" Kurumi proclaimed, pointing at the sign outside the theater. "It's based on the magical girl anime series, the amazing girl who can control lightning and uses it to smite evil and fight for justice!"_

 _"That sounds pretty absurd-eh, I mean, it sounds good Kurumi-chan! Let's go see that one."_

* * *

Having finished their lunch, Kyouko and Ayano continued on to the movie theater.

"You'll enjoy this one, Ayano!" Kyouko said happily. "Mirakurun is briefly tricked by Rivalun, but turns the tables on her when she isn't paying attention!"

"Wait. You've seen this movie already, Toshino Kyouko?"

"Yes? Four times, actually."

"And you're seeing it again today?"

"Well, I haven't seen it with you, Ayano. And you haven't seen it at all! So, it follows that we should see it. Right?"

"R-right." Ayano stammered, blushing.

The girls enjoyed the movie. Despite promising not to, Kyouko kept whispering to Ayano what would happen next. For her part, Ayano didn't seem annoyed. Kyouko was glad for this; perhaps her earlier food theft was forgiven, and they were now back to having fun.

After the movie finished, the two girls walked down the street side-by-side as they headed home, happily discussing the movie. Finally, they came to the point where they would split up and head to their respective houses.

"I always have a good time going to the movies and pretty much everywhere with you, Ayano! We'll still do this even when we're in high school, right? You won't suddenly become too cool to do such things, right?" Kyouko attempted to strike a cool-looking pose.

Ayano laughed. _Success again!_

"You really are hopeless, Toshino Kyouko. But I always have a good time with you as well. I'm sure we'll still find time to do these things, even when we're busy high-school students."

"Hooray!" Kyouko exclaimed. _So many successes!_ "Well, I'm glad you had a good time, Ayano. Good-bye, then!"

"Good-bye, Toshino Kyouko. I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first!" Kyouko replied happily as she skipped off to home.

* * *

 _Kurumi smiled up at Raika._

 _"Did you have fun today?" she asked._

 _"I did. Thank you for inviting me out."_

 _As the sun set, the two girls continued to walk. When they reached the split in the road that would send them on separate journeys home, they stopped. Kurumi looked up at Raika, warmth and love for her friend welling up inside. She took hold of Raika's hands, one in each of her own._

 _"Raika-chan, you're more special to me than anyone else. Let's always be friends, let's always stay together."_

 _Raika blushed, turning deeply red. She smiled shyly down at Kurumi._

 _"Yes, let's."_


	4. Chinatsu: Dance-Dance Revelation

Chinatsu: Dance-Dance Revelation

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today's chapter will feature Chinatsu.

 **Chinatsu:** It's me, then! Will Yui-senpai also be in this chapter?

 **Akari:** Eh, no. I'm sorry, Chinatsu-chan.

 **Chinatsu:** Aw, I'm disappointed…

 **Akari:** We can't have every character appear in every chapter.

 **Kyouko** (popping up): Except me! By popular demand, I'm going to be in every chapter!

 **Yui:** *POW!*

 **Yui** (dragging Kyouko off): Disregard her, please.

 **Chinatsu** (smiling widely): Yui-senpai! You're so awesome!

 **Akari:** Ah ha, well, on with the show!

* * *

On the front step of her house, Chinatsu found herself lost in a daydream.

 _"Don't worry." Lady Knight Moon Yui held out her hands. "I'll protect you."_

 _"Oh, Lady Yui!" exclaimed Sun Princess Chinatsu, grasping one of the Lady Knight's hands in each of her own. "I never doubted that you would."_

 _The ghosts of the Haunted Bog had been driven away. The people there would be safe now. Having accomplished what they had set out to do, it was time for the Lady Knight and her fair princess to head off. Hand-in-hand, the pair set off for their next adventure._

"Chinatsu-chan? Are you ready to leave? We don't want to be late for the class."

Her sister's voice cut into her fantasy. _That game's stuck in my head now._

"Yes! All set to go!" she answered. While they had been out shopping yesterday, her sister Tomoko had signed up for a dancing lesson at a studio in town. She wanted to "be prepared for anything that ever came up," she had told Chinatsu. Of course, she needed a partner for the class and had enlisted her little sister to fill that role. For her part, Chinatsu didn't mind at all. It would be fun to spend time with her big sister, and she could learn to dance some as well.

"Excellent, let's be off then." Tomoko headed off across their yard, and Chinatsu fell in step beside her.

As they walked along to the dance studio, the two sisters chatted away.

"So, how is your friend Akari-chan?"

"Oh, she's fine and energetic as ever. I think that's why she falls asleep so easily. She burns through it all during the day and then has to recharge."

Chinatsu briefly imagined a power cord trailing out of Akari's side, as the red-haired girl picked up the end and plugged it into the wall.

"All set to charge back to one-hundred percent!" declared the Akari in Chinatsu's mind.

 _No, stop that. I've been spending too much time around Kyouko-senpai, and so I keep imagining weird things. I bet Yui-senpai doesn't do that._

"Akari's so adorable." Tomoko sighed.

"She really is."

"And…how is her sister? I haven't had a chance to see her lately."

"Akane-san? She hasn't been around the past few times I've been to Akari's house, so I don't know."

"I figured. I haven't had much chance to talk with her either. She's quite busy lately."

"She seems like the sort of person who likes to keep busy and work hard."

"She is. You know, you and I haven't had much chance to talk lately either. That's partly why I wanted you to come and take this dance class with me."

"Oh, thank you! I'm always glad to spend with you and talk with you, onee-chan." She smiled up at her sister.

"Likewise." Tomoko smiled back. " So…has something been on your mind lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem distant lately, off thinking about something else. More so than usual."

"Eh? Oh, I'm just thinking about school lots. It's my last year as a middle school student, of course. So, that means more hard work and big changes, right? For me and for lots other people too." She attempted a nervous giggle.

 _That's a lie, of course. There's something huge that's been on my mind. The girl I love is leaving my school. I've never gotten quite where I want to be there, with regards to her. I'm her friend, important to her, of course, and so is Akari-chan. But what if she forgets about me, despite everything? What if she becomes so busy that she has no time to visit and play with us, ever? What if she meets another girl at her high school who wins her heart? What if she and Kyouko-senpai…_

 _No, stop. Don't think about that, any of that._

"I see." Tomoko said. "That's understandable. Try not to stress yourself too much. It isn't good for you."

 _Easier said than done._

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the dance studio where their class would take place. As the students paired off, they took to the dance floor. The teacher, a pretty green-haired woman, shouted instructions, occasionally stopping them in order to demonstrate a step.

 _It's definitely fun to dance with my sister,_ Chinatsu thought as watched their instructor perform a particularly complicated-looking move. _Maybe I have been lost in my own thoughts too much. Still, it's hard not to think about certain things._

The music started up again, and the students returned to dancing. As they turned around the dance floor, following the dance teacher's instructions, the two sisters had a chance to chat a little more. Apparently, there were still some other things that Chinatsu's sister wanted to say to her.

"You know, some things change as you move on through school." said Tomoko. "But some things don't, of course. Or, if they do, sometimes they change for the better."

"Oh?"

"For example, Akane-san is busy right now. But that doesn't mean she and I aren't friends still. When she and I have the time, we'll spend it together. And since we care about each other, we'll eventually make the time, if it proves elusive."

"That's always good."

"Yes. Likewise, you're close with your three friends. You've told me all about them. I'm guessing you're worried that your two older friends will forget about you when they're in high school?"

 _Well, it's a bit more to it than that, but that's the gist of it, sure._

"Yes, a little," Chinatsu answered quietly.

"I think you might be worrying a bit too much over nothing. From what all you've said to me, they care about you a lot. And I know you care about them. So, not only do I think they won't forget about you, I think the four of you will make the time to nourish what you've already grown. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I think so."

The music stopped, and the teacher showed the class yet another set of moves. Chinatsu ruminated on what her sister had said.

 _Of course! Yui-senpai won't forget me or Akari-chan. She's too good a person for that, and she cares about us too much. Sure, she'll be a high school, but I'll still see her whenever I can. And in a year, we'll all be in the same school again, Yui-senpai, Akari-chan, Kyouko, and me too. I'll still win Yui's heart. Nothing good ever came easy! You're so wise, onee-chan!_

She wondered if Yui-senpai knew how to dance.

 _Probably. She's good at almost everything, after all. Maybe I should have called her and asked if she wanted to come._

New music started up, a waltz this time. As she and her sister stepped and turned, Chinatsu closed her eyes half-way. She imagined herself dancing with Yui. She could see it all so easily in her head.

* * *

 _"Sun Princess Chinatsu." Lady Knight Moon Yui. "I need a partner. Please, come and dance with me!"_

 _"Well, the truth is, I've never danced much." Chinatsu replied._

 _"That doesn't matter. As graceful and beautiful as you are, I'm sure you're a natural dancer. And even if you aren't, I'll teach you. Just follow my lead."_

 _Sun Princess Chinatsu stepped forward, beaming up at her. Lady Knight Yui swept her up in her loving arms. They turned and turned across a marble dance floor. Above them, the full moon shined brightly. It was definitely an evening made for romance._

 _"The moon is indeed beautiful," said Lady Knight Yui. "But not near as beautiful as you, my love."_

 _Chinatsu turned her face up slightly, her lips coming closer and closer to the Lady Knight's…_

* * *

"Uh, Chinatsu? Are you paying attention?"

Chinatsu snapped back to reality.

"Er, yes! Yes, I am! Step back on the right foot, left-heel pivot, turn and twirl!"

 _I really should be more careful about spacing out like that. It's nice, sure, but I probably ought to avoid it in public._

"Oh, okay. It looked as though you were far, far away again for a moment there. And you were leaning in a bit too close." A concerned look fell over her sister's face. "Are you feeling alright? You aren't coming down with something, are you? This class isn't adding to your stress?"

"No, no, of course not! I'm enjoying myself lots." And she meant it. She smiled up at her sister to show her sincerity. Tomoko returned her smile.

 _Maybe now that Yui-senpai is in high school, she can take me dancing. That's a high-school-like thing to do, right? I'd wear one of those glamorous dresses that models wear, something dark-blue. And Yui-senpai, she'd wear…_

Lost in her reverie, Chinatsu stepped on her sister's foot by accident. She scarcely noticed.


	5. Ayano: A By-the-Book Encounter

Ayano: A By-the-Book Encounter

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today, we're going to try something that wasn't originally planned: Ayano is going to have her own chapter!

 **Ayano:** Wha-what? When was this decided?

 **Akari:** Just now, Ayano-san. I'm very sorry for the short notice! After this, you'll be off the hook for a while. Probably.

 **Ayano:** I like it even less when you phrase it like that.

 **Akari** : Well, that aside, we're joining up with Ayano right after she's finished the important things she had to do. Let's go and see what happens!

 **Ayano** : Wait, what important things did I have to do?!

 **Akari:** Uh…you had to get ready for the chapter? I don't know! Akari doesn't get told these things!

* * *

Ayano strolled down the street, humming herself to a bit. She had finished her errands and everything else she needed to do for the day. Now, she had free time for herself.

There were lots of things she could have done: play at an arcade, visit the park, or maybe try on cute clothes at a shop. However, those activities were more fun with friends, and today she was alone. Chitose was busy, as was Toshino Kyouko.

She pulled out her phone. _I could call up Yui. Maybe she'd like to come out and go somewhere with me._

She frowned.

 _Except, where? I don't want to call her up without figuring out what to invite her out for._

While pondering what she'd do, she found herself walking by a book store.

 _Ah, perfect!_

Ayano pushed any thought of calling someone up out of her mind. Here was a chance for her to grab yet another Mirakurun volume to read. It was Toshino Kyouko's absolute favorite series, after all, so she continued to try and familiarize herself with the material.

 _I feel as though I treat reading this series almost like a school assignment. Hopefully, however, the eventual outcome will be far more rewarding than a good grade._

She walked into the book store and immediately headed over to the shelves of manga. She scanned across the row of volumes. _Okay, we have Lightning Girl S, Maple Stunner, Mitsuki…ah, viola! Here's Mirakurun's latest volume_. She pulled it from the shelf. The eponymous pink-haired witch smiled up at her from the cover.

"AYANO!" yelled a voice behind her, startling her. She turned around; it was Sakurako, one of the younger girls who had worked on the student council at school with her.

"Ah, hello, Sakurako! I didn't see you there."

"I noticed! Did I scare you?"

"A little, yes."

"Oh, sorry. I just got excited at seeing you."

"That's alright, that's alright." Her heart had sped up a little, but was slowing now. "I'm glad to see you. What are you getting here?"

"A workbook of kanji. Practice, right?"

"I see. And are you going to practice?"

Sakurako shifted her eyes slightly to the side. "What are you getting?"

Ayano held up the Mirakurun manga for Sakurako to see.

"Really? I didn't know you liked Mirakurun, Ayano."

"Well, some. I'm trying to keep up with the story, but there always seems to be so much of it constantly coming out."

"Yeah, isn't it fun? You never really finish, because there's always more, more, more to read!" She spread her arms wide as if to demonstrate the concept of 'more.'

"I can see why some people would like that."

"Say, do you like it because Kyouko-chan likes it?"

"Wha-what?" Ayano reddened slightly. _Am I so easy to read that even someone like Sakurako notices?_

"Well, I know she loves Mirakurun. And you're friends with her. And friends share interests, right? So, maybe she got you interested in it."

 _Oh, it's just that. Phew._

"Yes, it's a bit like that." she said.

"Of course, if you were dating her or something, I bet she'd make you watch Mirakurun all the time!" Sakurako laughed, and Ayano wasn't sure if she was amused by the prospect of dating Kyouko or the prospect of watching Mirakurun all the time.

 _This is uncomfortable. I think it's time for a change of topic._

"Sakurako?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"After we're both finished here, would you like to have lunch together?"

"Hooray, lunch!" Sakurako jumped up and down as she cheered.

 _She's still a bit childish, but cute nonetheless._

Ayano smiled. "I assume that's a yes."

"Let's have pizza! I've been craving it lately!"

"I don't think there's any place nearby that sells that."

"Oh. Let's have spaghetti, then! I've been craving it lately!"

"Alright, now there is a place close by that sells that."

"YAY! LET'S GO!" she declared loudly, running off toward the bookstore counter, her arms out from her sides like airplane wings.

"Sakurako! Don't accidentally hit anyone else while running!"

 _Too late._ Sakurako had bumped into a lady, and both shoppers' books tumbled to the ground, with Sakurako right behind them.

"WAH! Please excuse me! I'm really sorry!" Sakurako looked close to tears.

"No, no that's okay." the lady answered. "Are you ok-"

"Ooh, what are you buying?" she picked up the lady's book and looked at the title. Any hint of tears had vanished. " _Life is Bitter_? Is that good? Or just bitter?" Sakurako laughed at her own joke.

"Sakurako!" Ayano exclaimed in exasperation, as she snatched the book from the girl. Bowing to the woman that Sakurako had crashed into and handing her back her book, she added "Please forgive us." The lady bowed in return and strode off to another section of the book store.

"You need to be more careful!" Ayano scolded the younger girl. "You could have hurt yourself or her!"

"Yes, life is bitter!" Sakurako replied in the tone of someone who hardly found life bitter at all. She laughed again.

"It might be if you keep that up."

"Do you think life is bitter, Ayano?"

"No, I don't. Please, stop saying that phrase, and let's go have lunch."

Lunch indeed eventually turned out to be spaghetti, at least, for Sakurako. Despite declaring beforehand that she wanted spaghetti, Sakurako spent ten whole minutes scanning the menu of the restaurant the two girls had sat down in.

"There's no pizza here!" she finally complained.

"I thought you wanted spaghetti?" Ayano asked.

"Oh, you're right!" Sakurako laughed, having apparently just remembered. She rang the waitress. "Spaghetti and meatballs, please!"

"And I'll just have the house soup, please."

Shortly thereafter, their meals arrived. Ayano's eyes widened a bit at the dish that was set before Sakurako.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" she asked. The plate was huge, and Ayano figured there was enough spaghetti on it to feed two or three people.

"Absolutely! I'm a growing girl."

"Well, don't make yourself sick, growing girl."

"Thanks for the food!" Sakurako proclaimed happily. "Let's eat!"

She dug into the spaghetti. Ayano was half-amused and half-disturbed by the rate at which the girl could shovel it down.

"Slow down a little!" she said. "You'll choke if you keep eating it like that."

"Nummerawummershump." Sakurako replied looking up from her plate.

Ayano laughed in spite of herself. Sakurako had managed to get sauce over most of the lower part of her face.

 _It's like watching a little kid eat._

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sakurako." Ayano said in between chuckles. "And wipe your face."

"Oh, you sound like my mother. Or one of my sisters. Or Himawari." Sakurako pouted a little.

"Oh, have you been able to see Himawari over the break?"

"Boob-chan? It's hard not to, since she lives so close by."

 _That nickname is something else. I doubt she appreciates it._

"You're now co-presidents of the Student Council, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Well, it's definitely an unprecedented situation, but I think you and she will work well together. You really balance each other out."

"No, no, she's impossible to work with! She'll just argue with me all the time, and then we'll never get anything done."

Ayano chuckled, despite herself.

"You girls do argue, no question about that. But I think the two of you get on better than you realize. "

"Humph. I'd rather get on better with you and Ikeda-senpai!" Sakurako suddenly looked a bit sad. "But now you're both leaving."

"Yes, and we'll miss you as well. And sure, we'll be at different school, but that doesn't mean we can't see you from time to time."

"Oh! Like when we went to the beach or camping! Or like when we went flower-viewing!"

"Yes, like those."

"Hooray! Plus, you're high school students, so now we can do older, more mature, cooler things with you!"

"Cooler?"

"Yes, like ride motorcycles!"

"Ride motorcycles?"

"Yeah, we could ride 'em all over town! Vroom, vroom!" Sakurako waved her arms in circles, then got up and ran a little circle around their table as she made silly-sounding motorcycle noises.

Ayano giggled. "I guess you'd ride a Yamahaha, Sakurako?"

Sakurako ceased her antics and sat back down. "Huh?"

"Er, never mind."

"Okay. So, when will our motorcycle ride be?"

 _That's already been decided?_

"I, uh, don't think we'll be doing that. But we'll find something to do and all go together. I'm thinking summer break at the latest, but hopefully sooner."

"Hooray! You can invite the senior high girls. I'll invite Chinatsu and Akari to come!"

"And also Himawari?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll invite Boob-chan. If I remember."

"Does she…actually like that nickname?"

"She should. It's my nickname too."

 _I don't think I want to know. But there's something else you can tell me that I want to know._

"Sakurako," she began. "When you mentioned Toshino Kyouko liking Mirakurun…do you and she read the manga together? Or discuss it?" _Maybe I can figure out how to better discuss it with Toshino Kyouko and not sound foolish when I try to do so._

"We've done a little of both. Kyouko-chan likes talking about all sorts of things, however. She's fun like that."

"Is that so? What other things do you and she discuss?"

"Lots of stuff. Random topics, like games or food. She loves Rum Raisin Ice Cream, you know!"

"So I've heard." Ayano smiled.

"And sometimes cute cats and dogs and such. Oh, and sometimes even you, Ayano!"

"ME?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes! Kyouko-chan says that you and she have loads of fun! And that you're a super-cute and awesome person. I happen to agree, of course."

Ayano felt herself turn red. She hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

"What else does she-"

At that moment, Sakurako's phone dinged. She picked it up, swiped across the screen, and read the message she had just received.

"It's from my sister. Oh, whoops!"

"Why whoops?"

"Apparently I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch."

"Wha-what?! Why'd you come with me, then? Shouldn't you be off on your way now?"

"No?" Sakurako looked slightly confused. "I forgot. I was enjoying myself way too much with you, Ayano! Kyouko-chan's right, you're way fun."

Ayano blushed a little. "Thank you, but you probably shouldn't keep your sister waiting."

"True. Time for my second lunch, I guess!"

 _Another meal? I wonder where it all goes._

Sakurako got to her feet. "Thank you very much for lunch, Ayano! Let's definitely eat together again! Bye-bye for now!"

"Good-bye, Sakurako!" Ayano watched the girl skip off.

 _Again, how cute._

She took the Mirakurun volume out of her bag and flipped through it a bit, thinking both of Sakurako and Toshino Kyouko.

 _Sakurako might act a bit silly sometimes, but she means well. She and Toshino Kyouko really do have quite a bit in common. I'll miss her when I'm at Nanamori Senior High. I'm glad we met today and were able to spend time together._

Holding on to that thought, Ayano got up from the table as well and set off for home.


	6. Akari: Cherry Blossoms and Sunflowers

Akari: Cherry Blossoms and Sunflowers

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 _Akari pauses and looks around._

 **Akari:** Phew, nobody else is here interrupting.

 **Akari:** Ahem. Today's chapter lead is me, Akaza Akari!

 **Himawari** (walking on) **:** Hello, Akari! I'm here to do the chapter with you, for a part of it, at least.

 **Akari:** And Akari is glad you're here! Today, we will be-

 **Sakurako** (running in): Wait. Himawari, you're doing a chapter with Akari?!

 _Akari sighs._

 **Himawari:** Yes. Because I haven't even appeared in the story proper yet!

 **Sakurako:** Well, what were you busy doing during my chapter?

 **Himawari:** Nothing. I thought you didn't want to appear with me?

 **Sakurako:** Argh!

 **Akari:** Sakurako, don't be upset, please!

 **Sakurako:** I'm not jealous! Idiots!

 _Sakurako runs out._

 **Akari** : Uh…Akari didn't say 'jealous.'

 **Himawari:** I'm sorry. I'll talk with her later.

 **Akari:** Let's just move on with the chapter.

* * *

Akari trotted determinedly down the street. A plan had formed in her mind that morning, and she had now set out to put it into motion.

 _I have to keep the Nanamori Middle School Amusement Club going. And what does a club need? Well, it needs activities and people to do them! I've got some ideas for activities. But we'll need people! Kyouko-chan and Yui-chan are counting on us! The Amusement Club was built on our friendship, of course, and our friendship will go on. But the club has to go on as well._

With these thoughts turning over in her mind, Akari set out on her first attempt to recruit more members for the Amusement Club. There were other girls she could have asked, sure, but there two obvious candidates in her mind: Furutani Himawari and Ohmuro Sakurako.

 _We've been close to them pretty much the whole time we've been in middle school together. They're on the Student Council, sure, but there's no rule that they can't be both on the Student Council and in the Amusement Club. We'll work it all out, somehow._

Akari hadn't shared this plan yet with Chinatsu; the idea had come to her last night while she was thinking about how so much would be changing in the near future (something she had done quite a bit lately). However, she was certain that her pink-haired friend would approve.

To that end, she had messaged Sakurako that morning and asked if she wanted meet up and have lunch. Just as she predicted, Sakurako had accepted her invitation.

 _She's like Kyouko-chan that way, always hungry, always ready to go and eat._ Akari giggled to herself, thinking of her friends' seemingly never-ending appetites.

So now, she was on her way to Sakurako's house. At lunch, Akari would find a way to ask Sakurako to join the Amusement Club. _I'm not bribing her, really. I'm just setting up the best situation to ask her._ Finishing up that thought, she found herself at her destination. She strode up the sidewalk, confident in this first step of her foolproof plan. She knocked on the door of the Ohmuro household. It wasn't Sakurako who answered the door, however, but her younger sister Hanako. Akari felt herself turning a bit red, remembering her previous encounter with the little girl. _Am I going to look foolish again? Oh, I hope not._

"Hello, Akaza-onee-san. Are you here to see Sakurako?"

"Please excuse me," Akari replied, hoping she seemed like she was keeping her composure. "I am. Is she ready yet?"

"Ready? She isn't here. She went out somewhere. She and our older sister are meeting for lunch, so I don't think she'll be back until much later this afternoon."

"Oh, I see. We…she and I were supposed to meet for lunch."

"And so she forgot, I assume. I'm sorry, Akaza-onee-san. You might try messaging her. And I'll mention that you came by if she returns early."

"No, no, please forgive the bother. Bye-bye!" Akari bowed and set off down the sidewalk. Hanako closed the door and went back into the house.

 _Well, that didn't work out as well as I thought it would. I'll have to talk with Sakurako another time._

Akari took the setback to her plan in stride.

 _I've got to be adaptable, just like Yui and Kyouko are!_

And so she was. She set off to the house next door to Sakurako's.

 _Well, maybe Himawari will be ready to listen. She'll be a little tougher, though. Unlike Sakurako, she's not easily distracted by food or shiny things. And I'm visiting unannounced. I'll have to be extra persuasive. Akari the orator, do your best!_

She prepared herself to walk up and knock on the door. But it turns out that she needn't have bothered. Standing right there by the house's mailbox was Himawari herself.

"Akari-chan!" Himawari waved. "Good to see you! Are you out to see friends? Doing errands?"

"Hello, Himawari!" Akari greeted the blue-haired girl. "I'm doing a bit of both, as it happens."

"Oh. Well, if you've time, would you like to come in and have some tea and something to eat as well?"

 _Success! And so easily!_

"Certainly! Thank you very much, Himawari!"

A moment later, she found herself sitting at the kitchen table in the Furutani house. Himawari poured some tea, and set out some rice cakes.

"So, what sort of errands are you doing today?" Himawari asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, to be honest, recruiting!"

"Recruiting? For what?"

"The Amusement Club. I had planned to eat lunch with Sakurako and discuss her potentially joining the Amusement Club, but she wasn't home."

"I see. I didn't know Sakurako had plans to join the Amusement Club."

"Well, I haven't had the chance to ask her yet. However, Akari was planning on making the same invitation to you, Himawari!"

"Me?"

"Yes, would you be interested in joining the Amusement Club during the coming school year?"

"Ah…but…you know I'm on the School Council. And co-President now as well."

"Yes, you and Sakurako both! I bet you'll work well together!"

"That remains to be seen. But, I don't think I'll be able to join your club as a member. I'll be far too busy."

"But maybe you could be an unofficial member…"

"No, that's not fair to your club. I wouldn't be able to fully commit myself to it."

"Well, it's not a super-serious club, Himawari. Akari just wants to keep it going."

"Not serious?" Himawari raised an eyebrow. "It often looked fairly serious from where I stood, though I could see that you four always had a lot of fun."

 _That we did. And still will. Somehow._

"I also think," Himawari continued. "That Sakurako won't have time to be an official member of your club either. As co-President, she'll need to actually work on the Student Council. If that realization hasn't hit her yet, it will before the end of next week."

"Oh…"

"We're still your friends though! And we'll still do things together, outside of school, just like we did before! That's a promise!"

"Thank you, Himawari. Akari hoped that would be the case no matter what."

"Akari. I'm terribly sorry." Himawari looked sympathetic. "I wish I could give you a better answer. I'm sure your club will continue to do well, and as Co-President, I'll support you as best I can."

"Thank you, Himawari! And don't worry! " said Akari, attempting a weak smile. "It'll all work out. Let's talk about something happier." _I could definitely use a change of topic now._

The two girls chatted amicably for a little bit more. Finally, Akari excused herself and took her leave. She had hidden it during their visit, but the disappointment at potentially neither girl joining the Amusement Club had worn her down. Dragging her feet little and staring at the ground, she set off for home.

Back at home, Akari went straight up to her room and fell into her bed face down. It was only early afternoon, but she felt absolutely exhausted and emotionally drained.

 _Nothing's gone right. This isn't a good start to my term as leader of the Amusement Club._

Feeling dejected, Akari texted Chinatsu, asking if she wanted to come and visit. While wondering what she'd do if even Chinatsu turned her down, her phone dinged. Chinatsu said she'd be on her way over immediately. Another idea came to Akari.

 _Do you want to sleep over?_ She asked. _It's a bit lonely, with everyone being so busy. I haven't even gotten to see my sister much lately._

Chinatsu's reply came back almost immediately. _You bet! I'll bring my pajamas and a game for us to play._

Akari smiled to herself, feeling a little better.

 _Finally, something has gone right. I feel a little better. Thank you, Chinatsu-chan._

Shortly thereafter, Chinatsu arrived at Akari's house.

"Please excuse the intrusion." she said as she removed her shoes. She trotted upstairs behind Akari to the red-haired girl's room. Once there, Akari told Chinatsu everything: her plan to keep the Amusement Club going and what had happened when she set out to invite Sakurako and Himawari to join.

"So, Himawari is out as a member, it seems." Akari said with a frown. "And while Akari hasn't yet talked with Sakurako, it's likely that she's out too, based on what Himawari said."

"I didn't necessarily think they were ever in, anyway." Chinatsu shrugged. "They're both student council presidents now, right? How does that even work, anyway? Having two presidents?"

"I don't know." Akari answered sadly. She sighed. "This isn't going well." Akari had gotten out a notebook for the two girls to make notes on ideas to keep the club going. Unfortunately, their list stopped at "fun activities" and "new members."

 _Back to square one_ , Akari thought.

"Once the term starts, maybe there will be some first-years who'd like to join." Chinatsu suggested.

"Oh, that's a possibility. We'll be senior students, after all!" She wondered at the thought herself being looked up to by a first-year.

 _"Akari-senpai!"_ _declared the faceless first-year girl in Akari's imagination. Hey, maybe that could work…_

"There's something else we might have to consider, Akari-chan." Chinatsu said. An uncomfortable look had fallen over the pink-haired girl's face.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, what if we can't-"

Before Chinatsu could finish her thought, Akari's older sister Akane burst into the room, smiling merrily and carrying a tray with snacks and tea on it.

"Hello!" she said happily. "I thought you two might want something to eat and drink."

"Onee-chan!" Akari smiled brightly. _It's always so good to see her._ "I didn't know you were back home. Busy day?"

"A bit later than I had planned, dear little sister, but yes, I'm home. And it's indeed been busy, but I'll always make time for you."

As Akane set the tray down, she looked at the notebook that Akari and Chinatsu had been writing in.

"Oh, and what are you two up to? There's no schoolwork for you right now, is there?"

"We're trying to figure out how we'll keep the Amusement Club going." Akari answered.

"Such a hard worker my little sister is!" Akane cooed. "I know your club is very important to you."

"Yes, it is! And it's hard with our seniors being in high school. Kyouko mentioned they would start a chapter there. So, they can't spend time worrying about us; it's up to us to keep the middle school chapter strong!"

Akane bent down and hugged her little sister. She saw Chinatsu's expression change into a soft smile.

"So determined!" Akane declared proudly. "I bet your seniors will be very proud of you. I know I am!"

"Thank you, onee-chan." she hugged her sister back.

"Well, don't let me keep you two from working!" Akari's sister glided out of the room, humming to herself as she left.

"I love her so much." Akari said happily. Her mood, which was abysmally low only a little while earlier, was now very much on the rebound. "Aren't big sisters wonderful?"

"Yes, they really are. " Chinatsu replied.

"Oh! So, what were you about to say before she came in?"

"Ah, that? I…forgot. Probably nothing important. Do you want to play the board game I brought?"

"Yes, let's play!"

So, the girls spent the rest of the afternoon playing the game Chinatsu had brought with her to Akari's house. Back and forth they played, with each girl winning different rounds. They played well into the evening, and Akari stopped thinking about the Amusement Club and her troubles with it for a while. But as it got late, and the girls lied down to go to sleep, the matter slipped its way back to the forefront of her mind.

"Akari really wants to make it all great, Chinatsu-chan. Our school year, the Amusement Club, everything." she said wistfully.

"Don't worry, Akari-chan. We'll…somehow…" Chinatsu trailed off. She had fallen asleep.

"Good night, Chinatsu-chan." Akari said gently.

 _I don't feel ready to go fall asleep yet though._

Indeed, Akari found herself lying awake for quite some time with many thoughts racing through her mind. She thought of the future, her friends, the Amusement Club, the future of the Amusement Club, the futures of her friends, her own future…

 _We can't just let it fall apart. We'll make it work, somehow. We'll make you proud, Yui and Kyouko. Just you wait and see. And when we all get together, it will be like it was before. Better, even. Just you wait and…_

Smiling to herself, Akari closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


	7. Yui: Time-Traveling Yui

Yui: Time-Traveling Yui and the Temporal Paradox

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today, we'll be back with Yui!

 _Akari gestures toward Yui; she politely smiles and bows._

 **Akari:** She'll be-uh, what?

 **Yui:** Something wrong, Akari?

 **Akari** (scratching her head): That chapter title, I don't think that's what it was supposed to be.

 **Yui** (looking up) **:** I think you're right. What's up with that title? It doesn't even make sense.

 **Kyouko** (popping up): The original chapter title was boring, so I fixed it!

 **Yui:** No, you can't do that.

 **Kyouko:** Too late! I'm pretty sure I already did.

 _Kyouko looks up._

 **Kyouko:** Yep, sure enough, it's changed! And since I'm in this chapter too, it has to be an exciting title!

 _Yui sighs._

 **Yui:** Perhaps we should just begin, Akari.

 **Akari:** Uh, okay. Let's begin the chapter, then!

* * *

Two days before high school started, Yui found herself spending the day with Kyouko once more. She didn't mind this. They had needed to go out and get some things in preparation for starting at their new school. Once the shopping was finished, the two had planned to spend the afternoon at the park.

The weather, however, didn't agree with that plan.

"Kyouko," Yui said as the pair walked toward the park. "I think we should head back to my apartment. It's getting very dark; there could be bad storms."

"And then we couldn't go swimming!" chirped Kyouko, who was carrying several bags under her arms.

"Don't make things up. We weren't planning on going swimming. And you're right, you can't swim when it's raining."

"Because you might get wet!" laughed Kyouko.

Yui sighed. _I ought to have seen that coming._

"Let's get home before we do get wet."

About a block away from home, the sky seemed to open up, and the rain suddenly came pouring down heavily. Frantically running, the girls made it back to the building without getting too drenched. They were soon safely in Yui's apartment and dried off.

Yui looked outside.

"It's really coming down hard."

"Flooding?!"

"Unlikely. It's not the rainy season yet."

"Oh, what ever will we do, Yui-nyan!?" wailed Kyouko dramatically, throwing her arms around Yui's neck and burying her face in her shoulder.

"There, there." Yui said, patting Kyouko's head. "It's not even storming. It's just rain. We'll stay in, I guess."

"That's fine. I probably shouldn't try leaving until this lets up."

"Hey, Kyouko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to make a night of it?"

"You mean, have a sleep over?"

"Yes."

"That sounds fun! I'll call my mom. Should we invite Akari and Chinatsu?"

"I'd love to, but it's dark as it is, and in this weather…" She trailed off. _Besides, it would be nice for it to be just us tonight. I love all four of us being together, that goes without saying. But sometimes it feels very special to me for it to be just us two, even when you're being annoying._ Of course, she couldn't say that aloud.

As Kyouko went to call her mom, Yui went to the kitchen to cook dinner for the two of them, as she had done so many times before.

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same._

She wondered how long they would continue to do this. A brief scene of her and Kyouko as old ladies in the far-off future played out in her mind.

 _"Yui?" croaked a grey-haired Kyouko. "What's for dinner?"_

 _"Beef curry," answered an elderly Yui, now wearing thick, heavy glasses._

 _"Hooray!" Kyouko waved her cane, hitting the wall and putting another mark in it. "Whoops!"_

 _"Maybe you should just go and sleep or do something else until dinner."_

 _But elderly Kyouko had already fall asleep while standing in the kitchen doorway._

"Well, if it was a classroom instead of the kitchen, it wouldn't be much different than how things are now." Yui muttered to herself, as she pushed the silly vision out of her mind.

"Yui?" Kyouko asked as she stepped into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

 _Yep. Not much different._

"Beef curry."

"Pretend beef curry or real beef curry?"

 _What are you talking about?_ "It's real, Kyouko."

"Hooray!"

Yui laughed. Kyouko beamed happily at her.

It took Yui some twenty minutes to finish their dinner. She set down two plates for them and then took her seat across the table from Kyouko. Outside, the rain continued to pour down.

"Thanks for the food!" the two girls said in unison, Kyouko's words coming out with far more energy.

"I'm super-excited for the day after tomorrow!" Kyouko declared in between mouthfuls of curry. "We will really-finally be high school students!"

"Yes." Yui answered. "Are you planning on behaving any better since we'll be in high school?"

"That would be boring, Yui-chan!"

"Kyouko. High school is serious. You can't just coast by and break the rules and expect everything to be okay."

"I can't? Why not? That sounds like a challenge!"

"Please, try a little harder. For me?"

"For Yui?" Kyouko tilted her head. She smiled. "Don't worry, Yui. Everything will be okay! I'll try for you."

"Thank you, Kyouko. If that's true."

Kyouko grinned back at her mischievously.

After dinner had been cleared, the two girls sat down in front of Yui's television to play. The rain continued, but it had lessened from the huge downpour that it had been earlier.

"Do you want to play your Mirakurun game?" Yui asked. "Or would you rather play something else?"

"How about the Lady Knight Moon game?"

"Okay," Yui said, handing Kyouko a controller. "Do you want to play as Lady Knight Moon or the Sun Princess?"

"Sun Princess!" Kyouko answered cheerily. "I have the right hair color for it."

"Her hair is orange though."

"Yes, but mine is blond, and that's sun-like. Plus, I'm a sunny person."

"Of course you are."

Yui put in the game, and started it up.

* * *

 _Lady Knight Moon Yui stood up from the banquet table. Alongside Sun Princess Kyouko, they had taken down the traitor who had attempted to break time itself in order to murder the High Queen. They had prevented a potentially disastrous civil war that would have resulted from her death. Now, a grand feast was being held in celebration of their victory. But Lady Knight Yui knew that others elsewhere would need their help._

 _"Sun Princess Kyouko," Lady Knight Yui said. "Let us be off. Our work here is done."_

 _"But they just brought more food!" Princess Kyouko protested, gesturing at the plates and bowls in front of her._

 _"You're on your fourth helping. How much more are you planning to eat?"_

 _"Lots more! And we haven't even had dessert yet! This is one of the few kingdoms where they have Rum Raisin ice cream, and I intend to eat my fill."_

 _"There are many others who need our help, Sun Princess. The longer we spend here, the longer they suffer."_

 _"They're not going to suffer in the time it takes me to finish dinner."_

 _"With the amount you're eating, a new age will start before you finish dinner."_

 _"You're so mean, Lady Knight, trying to deprive a growing girl of her food."_

 _Lady Knight Yui had clearly reached her limit of her patience._

 _"Alright, that's it. C'mon," she said, pulling Sun Princess Kyouko up by her arm. "We're leaving now."_

 _"No, my dinner! Won't someone help a princess in peril?!"_

 _"Said princess will soon be in another castle. Let's. Go."_

 _"Please excuse us." Lady Knight Moon Yui bowed to the rest of the dinner guests, ignoring the Sun Princess's ongoing complaints._

 _The High Queen chuckled to herself as the Lady Knight practically dragged her fair princess away, the latter still holding on to the bowl she had been eating out of._

* * *

They played fairly late into the night. Eventually, Yui insisted that they go to bed, knowing they might play until dawn broke if she didn't stop them. After changing into her pajamas, Yui set out the futon that the two girls had slept in so many times before. They had just lied down in bed when Kyouko spoke up.

"Yui, are you nervous about starting high school?"

"A little," Yui confessed. "It's a different school, different teachers, presumably some different students. The subjects will be harder, and there will be even more pressure. What about you?"

"A little also." Yui was surprised to hear Kyouko admit this.

"But," Kyouko continued. "Many of our friends will be there."

"That's true."

"I have you, and you have me."

"That's…also true." _Can she see me blushing in the dark?_

If Kyouko noticed that, she didn't say anything. She pressed on with her point.

"Ayano and Chitose will be there too. And Chizuru. And Matsumoto Rise will be our senior there. We won't be alone at all."

"I see what you're saying."

"And after a year, the others will join us: Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari, and Sakurako."

"You're speculating, but they could."

"And that makes me happy." Kyouko said with a very un-Kyouko-like calmness.

"Me too."

"And there are more people to copy homework off of as well!"

"You're hopeless, Kyouko."

Kyouko giggled in response.

Yui lied back and closed her eyes, figuring they were done talking for the night. The sound of the rain was soothing. Or it was having Kyouko here that was soothing? _Either way, I feel content._

"Hey, Yui?"

"Hmmm?" She turned on her side, peering at Kyouko in the dark. She was leaning on her left arm and looking inquisitively at Yui. _I guess she still wants to talk._

"Did it ever seem to you like middle school went on for us for a very long time?"

"Eh? It went on for three years for us, just as it does for everyone else."

"Maybe. It just feels like it was longer than three years."

"It might have felt like that at times. Perhaps it would have seemed shorter had you done your homework more often."

Kyouko laughed.

"No, not like that," she said. "What I mean is that it was weird."

"I thought weird was normal for you. How was it weird?"

"Say, things repeating themselves or not moving forward as they should. A big setup for a paradoxical time crash, even!"

Huh?

"What does that even mean? Are you making something up here? Planning another story?"

"I wasn't, but that's not a bad idea for a story, right?"

"Are you being serious?"

 _What in the world is she talking about?_

Kyouko shrugged.

"No, I think it's just your imagination, Kyouko." Yui finally said. "You've a pretty active one."

"You're probably right."

"It's unusual for me to hear that from you."

"Maybe I've been reading too much manga before bed…"

"That's possible."

"…and not eating enough ice cream!" Kyouko finished, smiling happily.

"Ice cream?"

"Excellent idea, Yui!" Kyouko sprang up from the bed. "Let's go eat some right now!"

 _Okay, so she was being serious only in the hopes of having ice cream. I walked right into that one._

Yui retrieved some ice cream from her freezer. It was, of course, Rum Raisin. That was the only kind of ice cream she ever had at her place. The girls chatted a bit while eating it, but it was clear that they were both a bit too tired for any serious conversation and fell into a peaceful silence as they finished up their evening treat. Yui looked at the window, briefly wondering if it would keep raining all night. Then her thoughts turned back to her and Kyouko.

 _It is déjà vu_ , Yui thought. _I feel like we've been in this same situation many times before. But there's no time loop involved, Kyouko. It's just your prodigious appetite that triggers this same scene over and over._

With their ice cream finished, the girls went back to bed. Sometime after she had fallen asleep, something bumped into Yui, waking her up. It was Kyouko. It seemed to Yui that the blond girl had rolled over in her sleep and was pressed against Yui's right side, with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Uh, Kyouko?" she asked. No answer. Kyouko was still fast asleep.

 _I can sleep like this. At least she doesn't snore._

Yui thought some on how Kyouko would do seemingly random, off-the-wall things even in her sleep and smiled a bit: it was sometimes annoying, sometimes endearing, and sometimes a bit of both.

 _I guess part of me hopes she never changes, not really._

Yui snuggled up to her friend. Outside, the rain continued to gently fall.


	8. Chitose: It Happened One Night Before

Chitose: It Happened One Night Before

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today's chapter will feature Ikeda Chitose!

 **Chitose** (waving) **:** Hello, everyone!

 **Akari:** We'll follow alongside her the evening before school starts. Are you excited, Ikeda-senpai?

 **Chitose:** Oh, certainly. Look, I made takuan for everyone!

 **Akari:** You…made it for everyone at your high school?

 **Chitose:** Well, I made it for all my friends: Ayano-chan, Chizuru, and of course everyone in the Amusement Club, including you. But that's a good idea, Akaza-san. Fortunately, I made lots. See?

 _Chizuru backs up. A spotlight falls on several dozen boxes._

 **Akari:** Wow! Just how much did you make?

 **Chitose:** Hopefully enough to last through the week.

 **Kyouko** (popping up): Hooray! Takuan!

 **Yui** (following Kyouko in): No.

 **Kyouko:** But-

 **Yui** : No.

 **Chitose** : I don't mind, Funami-san. I made it to be eaten.

 **Yui:** No, it's not good to spoil her. Come on, Kyouko, let them finish the introduction.

 _Yui pulls a pouting Kyouko off-screen._

 **Chitose** (giggling) **:** She's so energetic. I didn't know she liked it that much. Hmmm, I wonder…

 _Chitose removes her glasses. In her mind, she sees Ayano feeding Kyouko some takuan._

 _"Say 'ah!" Ayano commands playfully. "It's made to be eaten, after all."_

 _Kyouko eats a piece, closing her eyes._

 _"It's delicious!"_

 _"Of course, it's not the only thing good to eat around here, Toshino Kyouko."_

 _"Oh, is that so?" Kyouko leans in very close to Ayano…_

 **Akari** (waving her arms) **:** Wait, wait! I still don't know what you're imagining, Ikeda-senpai, but you can't do this during the introductions, whatever it is!

 **Chitose** (nose bleeding): Ah…

 **Akari** (handing Chitose a box): Oh dear. Here are some tissues.

 **Chitose:** Thank you, Akaza-san.

 **Akari:** Stand by for Ikeda-senpai to get cleaned up, and then the chapter will begin!

* * *

Chitose watched the rain pour down from her bedroom window. It was now night and the rain had continued since the previous afternoon. Furthermore, it didn't look to be letting up anytime soon. She hoped it wasn't a bad omen. After all, the next day was the sisters' first day of high school.

"Do you think it will still be raining when we start school tomorrow?" she asked, turning away from the window.

Her sister Chizuru looked up from the book she was reading at her desk.

"I don't know," was her terse answer.

"I hope not. It would be nice to begin the term our new school on a sunny day, don't you think?"

"Sure."

Chitose looked proudly at her uniform hanging in her closet: the blazer, the plaid skirt, and the white blouse.

"Yes, sunny," she said. "Are you nervous, Chizuru? Excited?"

"A bit nervous."

"Me too," Chitose said. "But, at least everyone else will be there. You, Ayano, Funami-san and Toshino-San…"

Chizuru sighed.

"Don't worry, onee-chan," Chitose said gently. "Hopefully she won't bother you too much."

"We'll see."

"Your friend Koyama Haruka-san will be there too, right?"

Chitose thought she saw a brief flash of a smile on her sister's face, but then it returned to a more neutral expression.

"Yes, she'll be there. I'm glad for that."

"What about your other friend from your class? Dezaki Takane-san?"

Chizuru's neutral expression changed to a frown.

"No, she moved. To Kumamoto."

"Ah, you never mentioned that. I'm sorry to hear that, Chizuru."

"Thank you. "

"Have you been able to see Haruka-san at all during the break or at least talk with her?"

"No. She's been busy. But I'll see her at school."

"Of course, of course. I haven't been able to see Ayano much either. So, she and I will have some catching up to do, once we find the time."

"I am sure…you will find the time." Chizuru said with a serious look on her face.

Chitose dug into her dresser drawer.

"Ayano always made tights look fashionable. I wonder if I should try for a new look. Or would it just seem like I'm copying her?" she wondered aloud.

She pulled out a pair of black tights and held them up. "What do you think, Chizuru? Chizuru?"

No answer. She turned around. Chizuru was sitting at her desk with a blank look on her face. Her mouth was hanging open, and a trickle of drool ran down her chin.

 _Oh, dear. Just like always. I guess at least some things won't change in high school._

Chuckling to herself, she put the tights back into her drawer. She pulled a tissue from a box on her desk and stepped over to her sister. As she gently wiped the drool from Chizuru's face, the girl snapped back to reality.

"Ah, ah!" she said. "I wasn't drooling."

"Of course not, onee-chan." Chitose smiled. She crumpled up the tissue and tossed it into the wastebasket.

Chitose looked at the clock. It was getting late. If she wasn't careful, they'd talk all night, then oversleep and be late for school. She wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, however. So, she brought up something to Chizuru that had been on her mind for a while.

"Hey, Chizuru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to join the Student Council with Ayano and me?"

"I don't know."

"What about any other clubs?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Well, there are lots there. Maybe you could join one that suits your interests well, like the Writing Club or the Literature Club?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"What about Haruka-san?"

"I'm not sure. She hates sports, so not one of those. She likes reading and video games."

"Oh, maybe she would join the Writing Club or Literature Club with you."

"Maybe."

"Well, whatever you do, you always have my support, onee-chan. I love you and want you to be happy."

Chizuru blushed slightly.

"I love you too and want the same for you," she replied.

Chitose smiled and went to the switch by their bedroom door.

"I'm turning out the lights now, Chizuru."

"Okay. Good night." Chizuru tucked herself in.

"Good night, onee-chan."

Chitose switched of the lights and lied down in her bed. Very soon, she was fast asleep and dreaming.

* * *

 _Sugiura Ayano stood before the gates of Nanamori Senior High school, too nervous to go in. Crowds of girls wearing uniforms passed her by, chatting as they walked._

 _"I can't do this, I can't do this," she said, pulling nervously at her blazer. She felt as though she might have a panic attack, assuming she wasn't already in the midst of one; she wasn't entirely sure what happened during those._

 _"If I don't do something, I'm going to be late," she said to herself. "I just need some courage. Okay, Ayano, you can do this."_

 _She tried to walk through gate and into the school court yard. Her nerves stopped her dead in her tracks._

 _"I can't do this!" she cried in frustration._

 _"Can't do what?" a curious voice behind her asked. She whirled around. It was Toshino Kyouko._

 _"Oh, Toshino Kyouko!" she said miserably. "I'm just a nervous wreck. I'm scared about starting high school."_

 _"Is that all?" Toshino Kyouko replied. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Ayano. You're smart and cute and hard-working and certain to be popular too!"_

 _"Popular?"_

 _"Yes," Toshino Kyouko answered, stepping toward her and embracing her. "You're already very popular with me, after all."_

 _Ayano felt herself growing calm. She looked up into the other girl's brilliant blue eyes._

 _"But, Toshino Kyouko, what if we aren't in the same class?" Ayano asked nervously._

 _"Let's burn that bridge when we come to it!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Uh, never mind. Let's go, Ayano-chan. High school begins now! So let's head through those gates and have the time of our lives."_

 _"Yes, let's do just that."_

 _Ayano smiled, and Kyouko smiled back at her. Hand-in-hand, the two girls walked through the gateway and into the school._

* * *

Chitose stirred in her sleep. _Of course, things could always go the other way…_

* * *

 _Toshino Kyouko made her way through the halls of Nanamori Senior High School. Things were worse here than she ever could have imagined. When she had stepped into Class 1-B, she saw nothing but unknown faces, girls she had never seen before. Not one of her friends was in her class, and this terrified her. She had spent the first part of her morning in agony, a shy silence overtaking the normally garrulous girl's demeanor. Now she was on her way to the entrance ceremony, walking by herself and feeling glummer than she could ever remember. She looked again the card she had been issued that read "Toshino Kyouko, Class 1-B." She wanted to throw it out the nearest window and forget it about it. As she shuffled her feet, dawdling in her misery, a familiar voice called out her name._

 _"Hey! Toshino Kyouko!"_

 _Kyouko stopped and turned around._

 _"A-Ayano?" she asked. Indeed it was Sugiura Ayano._

 _"Are you set for-oh!"_

 _Ayano must have seen the depressed look on my face, she thought._

 _For her part, Kyouko tried a weak smile back. Ayano stepped close to her, her looking quite worried._

 _"Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice._

 _"I'm…I'm alone, Ayano-chan." Tears streamed down her cheeks from her large blue eyes._

 _"You're never alone, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano said, smiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue. She used it to tenderly wipe the girl's face. "Don't worry. I'm with you, now and always."_

 _"Oh, Ayano!" Toshino Kyouko flung herself into Ayano's arms and continued to sob, pressing her face into Ayano's shoulder._

 _"There, there." Ayano comforted the crying girl, gently stroking her blond hair. "Please, tell me exactly what's happened. I mean, it's the first day of school, and the entrance ceremony is in less than five minutes. What's got you so upset?"_

 _"I don't know anyone in my class!" Toshino Kyouko wailed. "It's all strangers, and I'm so afraid."_

 _"That's not true. You know me."_

 _"Don't tease me, Ayano. You're not in my class, much as I wish you were."_

 _"Oh? Take a look at this." Ayano held up a card with "Sugiura Ayano, Class 1-B" printed on it._

 _"How did that…? How did you…?"_

 _"I'm on the Student Council, silly, remember? I switched classes with a girl that was in 1-B. She's now in 1-A. And you and I are together, as it should be."_

 _"Ayano-chan…"_

 _"You don't have to say anything, Toshino Kyouko. Let's get going, or we'll be late for the entrance ceremony."_

 _Hand-in-hand, the two girls set off down the hallway._

A sudden twitch of her leg jolted Chitose from her dream. She sat up with a start. She felt blood running from her nose. She smacked her lips and tasted some.

 _Ugh. I'd better go get cleaned up and maybe get some water as well._

* * *

She got up and stepped over to her nightstand, careful to not wake her sister. She grabbed some tissues from a box on her desk and cleaned herself up. She was thankful that she hadn't bled too much. Still, the blood had left a bad taste in her mouth. She tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She stared off into space as she drank, thinking on this and that.

 _Maybe it's a prophetic dream. That would certainly make Ayano-chan happy. She and Toshino-san seem to get along very well now; hopefully, she will confess from her heart one of these days. What a wonderful moment that would be!_

She took another sip of water.

 _There really is so much to look forward to: all the things to we get to learn and experience, all the fun and excitement waiting out there to be had. Ah, I can't wait. Maybe my own excitement is what woke me up._

After finishing her water, Chitose lied back down, continuing to think on what high school would be like.

 _It's a new adventure,_ she thought. _And while not everyone from Nanamori Middle is with me this year, I have my sister and my good friends alongside me. I'm a very fortunate girl._

Chitose closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Her favorite dream picked up right where it had left off.


	9. Kyouko: Vital Signs

Kyouko: Vital Signs

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Kyouko** (popping up): Today's chapter will be all ME!

 **Akari:** Hey!

 **Yui:** Yes, it will be about you. So maybe you should let Akari do the introduction, since you'll get to talk lots during the chapter itself.

 **Kyouko:** Yui's going to be in it too!

 **Yui** (covering Kyouko's mouth): Hush and let her finish.

 **Akari:** Well, today will be a bit about Kyouko and Yui's first day at Nanamori Senior High! But of course, they won't be the only ones there.

 **Yui:** Yes, we're finally high school students.

 **Akari:** Akari's a bit jealous, but it will certainly be interesting to see what you all get up to! So, let's begin.

* * *

Though puddles of water remained on the streets and sidewalks, the sky was bright blue and clear. Overnight, the rain had finally ceased. Kyouko walked alongside Yui as they made their way to school. For the past two years, they had walked with Akari and Chinatsu almost every day, but now they took a different route, of course, as they made their way to Nanamori Senior High School.

"It's a good day for walking!" Kyouko said happily.

"For walking to school?" Yui asked, adjusting her blazer.

"We're going to school? Didn't we graduate and finish all that! I thought we were going to an arcade to play!"

"Don't joke about that, Kyouko."

"I was thinking of becoming a neet though."

"Don't joke about that either."

"Sorry, Yui. I'm just a little excited, to be honest, and that puts me in a joking mood."

"Understandable. But you're always in a joking mood."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Yui-nyan!"

"That wasn't necessarily flattery."

"I wonder what the people in our high school will be like."

"They'll be like high school students, I suspect."

"The other girls will be there, Ayano, and Chitose, and Chizuru." Kyouko said happily. " And don't forget the former Student Council President, Matsumoto Rise. She'll be our senior, of course!"

"I remember her. She'll already be a second year."

"Yes. She's so quiet though. How do you think she gets by, day to day, when Nishigaki isn't around?" asked Kyouko.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I bet I do!"

* * *

 _Matsumoto Rise walked silently down the hallways of Nanamori Senior High School, climbing the stairs to the second floor. Arriving at her class, 2-A, she took her seat in the third row and prepared for that day's classes._

 _"Matsumoto-san!" a girl sitting next to her cried. "Have you seen a pink pen with animals on it, dogs and cats and such? My best friend gave it to me, and I can't find it! I'm sure I left here it too…"_

 _"…" Rise replied._

 _"Eh?"_

 _Rise took out a small signboard and a marker. She scrawled very quickly on it._

 _"Don't worry, I found it on the floor next to your desk yesterday and gave it to the class officer. You can go ask her for it," the sign read._

 _"Oh, thank you, Matsumoto-san!" The girl leaped up and went to get her beloved pen back._

 _Just then, another girl came up to Rise. She looked as though she had been crying._

 _"Matsumoto-san, I don't know what to do. My friend and I had a fight, and now she isn't speaking to me. Do you have any advice?"_

 _"…" said Rise in a kind voice."…"_

 _"I can't hear you, Matsumoto-san."_

 _Rise erased what was on her sign board and wrote out another message._

 _"Give yourself and her a day or so. Then buy something sweet for your friend or invite her out for ice cream. And calmly discuss what you two argued over, in order to work toward mutual forgiveness and reconciliation. Remember why you two became friends in the first place."_

 _The girl hugged Rise. "Thank you, Matsumoto-san! You're the smartest girl at this school!"_

 _Rise had just opened her workbook to review her previous day's notes when the girl sitting in front of her turned around._

 _"You're amazing, Matsumoto-san! I bet you'll be Prime Minister someday."_

 _Rise shrugged._

 _"And you're so modest too!" The girl swooned in admiration._

* * *

"I could see that, I guess." Yui said, chuckling a little. "And she did always seem good at helping others with problems."

"Right?" Kyouko smiled.

 _You laughed, Yui! I saw it! That makes me happy too._

Soon enough, the girls arrived at Nanamori Senior High School. As they walked through the gates, Kyouko gazed up at the four-story building.

"So, the first-years are on the first floor, right? That's fairly easy to remember."

"Were you worried you would forget?" Yui asked.

"Hey, you never know! What if they put first years on the third floor? Or in the basement? Or on the roof?!"

"Classes on the roof would be difficult on rainy days." Yui remarked.

Kyouko briefly imagined rows of desks on the roof, each girl holding an umbrella. "Oh Yui, you have quite a wacky imagination!" she giggled.

"Interesting hearing that from you."

Kyouko and Yui made their way into the building and changed their shoes at the lockers. All around them, girls were chatting away. Kyouko looked around. She saw a few girls she recognized from Nanamori Middle School, but none of the ones she was looking for. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Yui behind her.

"We'll need to find the class lists." Yui said. "Where do we go?"

Some signs pointed them in the right direction. Kyouko ran over to look at the rolls posted on the walls, with Yui right beside her. She scanned and quickly spotted her name.

 _Toshino Kyouko, 1-B_

"Here I am, Class 1-B!" she said to herself. "Now, I wonder who's in the class with me…" She perused the class list, looking for the names of her friends and anyone else she might recognize from Nanamori Middle School.

 _Funami Yui, 1-B_

 _Ikeda Chitose, 1-B_

 _Ikeda Chizuru, 1-B_

 _Sugiura Ayano, 1-B_

Kyouko smile, feeling a bit light-headed. She turned to Yui and threw her arms around her friend's neck.

"We're all in the same class, Yui-tan! You, me, Ayano, Chitose, even Chizuru!"

"Wow," said Yui, looking at the class lists. "We really are. Well, at least we'll know some people right off."

"Let's go see our classroom!" Kyouko darted off, a giddy look on her face. Yui followed closely behind her.

In classroom 1-B, they found Ayano, Chitose, and Chizuru already there. Chitose seemed very happy to see the both of them, as did Ayano. Chizuru seemed a bit more reserved, but Kyouko knew that was her style.

 _We're good friends now. Plus, maybe she wants to be extra-cool since she's in high school. Can't blame her for that._

"So, Toshino Kyouko, we're in the same class together yet again, it seems." Ayano said. "I hope you'll put more effort into your work here."

"You sound like Yui, Ayano."

"She's right, Kyouko. You should listen to her." Yui added.

 _What's with all the unsolicited advice? Oh well._

"I'm glad we're all together." Chitose said happily. "This is a wonderful way to start high school."

"Me too!" Kyouko said, taking Chitose's hands into her own. "Let's have a wonderful year together!"

"Yes, I hope we do."

"That's really enough." Yui said. "School hasn't even officially started, and you're already acting silly."

"Yui!" said Kyouko, acting as if she had just seen her. She dropped Chitose's hands and grabbed Yui's. "I'm so glad to see you! Let's do our best together!"

"Idiot." Yui muttered, turning slightly red.

"Toshino Kyouko, you really ought to calm down." Ayano said.

"Ayano!" Kyouko cried, turning her attention toward the purple-haired and throwing her arms around her neck. "Oh, how amazing it is to see you again! It's been too long, and I've missed you so much!"

"Ah…and you, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano stammered, turning red.

 _Ayano, you're always so fun!_

Behind Kyouko, she heard a sigh. Releasing Ayano, she turned around and saw Chizuru watching her and frowning.

"Chizuru!" she cried. "Good to see you!"

"Humph."

 _Hey, that's another new reaction!_

The bell rang, ending Kyouko's streak of greeting her friends. The girls all took their seats at their desks.

To Kyouko, the first day seemed to pass in a blur. Despite Yui nudging her, she nodded off during the entrance ceremony and missed the principal's speech. She figured she probably didn't miss much. After that, she nodded off during class. That probably didn't make the best first impression on her teachers, but she figured that she could always work through that later. Besides, she had so many things to worry about in addition to classwork, and that made her feel a bit sleepy.

As she had for so many years already, she ate her lunch with Yui.

"Where did Ayano and Chitose go?" Kyouko asked her best friend.

"Off to get information on the Student Council, since they'll both be joining it."

"Wow! So motivated…"

"You could learn from them."

"And I do! Say, I wonder where Chizuru is?"

"She was eating lunch with a girl I didn't recognize. I don't know where she is now."

"You never miss anything, do you Yui?"

"It helps to not sleep through everything."

"But, I'm a growing girl! I need my beauty sleep."

Ordinarily, that sort of remark would have earned her a scolding. Or a derisive glare. Or a dry retort. Or all three. Instead, Yui just snickered and continued eating her lunch.

 _I got you again, Yui!_

Their afternoon class seemed to drag on and on. Kyouko stared a bit out the window, thinking of this and that, occasionally doodling in her notebook. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Let's go see the school!" Kyouko suggested to Yui as they packed up their things.

"Alright, I would like to see more of it," her friend agreed.

"We made it through the first day!" Kyouko remarked happily as they trotted along. "So, what did you think?"

"Not too much from different from middle school, aside from the heavier, more difficult work." Yui answered. "I'm glad for that."

"You're glad for the heavier, more difficult work?! Very strange, Yui."

"Very funny, Kyouko. This is the far side of the first floor. We passed some stairs already. Do you want to go and see the upper floors?"

"I want to find a place for us to host the Amusement Club." Kyouko told Yui. "So, keep your eye out for a suitable room or something."

"Are we expecting to just stumble upon a room again?"

"Our luck hasn't run out yet!"

"Kyouko, do you think we should really…" Yui paused and frowned.

"What is it, Yui?"

"I mean, it's not likely we're going to find another room for a disbanded club, right?"

 _She's right, I don't think there'll be any vacant tea club room here for us to use. Still…ah ha!_

She spotted a door that was slightly ajar. There was no sign next to it indicating the room's use or even its number.

"Here, Yui!" she said, pulling her friend inside the room and closing the door.

"Kyouko, what-"

The two girls found themselves in what looked like a meeting room. There was a rectangular conference table in the middle, with three chairs on each side and one at the far end of the table. A dusty metal cabinet stood in the corner, and an empty shelf stood against the opposite well, with the room's lone window above it.

"This room looks almost abandoned." Yui commented, frowning.

"This will be perfect!" Kyouko declared. "This room will be the home of the Nanamori Senior High Amusement Club! For now, at least."

"And we're really remaking the club, just like that?"

"Of course! And it's not a remake, it's a continuance. You're with me, aren't you, Yui?"

 _She doesn't seem as excited as I had hoped she would._

"Won't we have problems?" Yui asked.

"What problems?"

"Like the fact that we don't know what this room is for and that someone might come and kick us out?"

 _Ah, Yui, my voice of contrary reason._

"Why would they bother? " Kyouko shrugged. "There's nothing in here except the empty cabinet, table, and the chairs. And look at how dusty it is!"

"I suppose. Let me be honest with you, though, Kyouko. I'm just not certain-"

Just then, shouting sounds came from the outside hallway, cutting off Yui's words.

"Huh," said Kyouko. "I wonder what's going on out there."

"Maybe it's someone coming to tell us to vacate this room." Yui replied dryly.

"No, silly," Kyouko countered, laughing. "Not so soon." She went to see what the commotion was. She didn't want to miss anything exciting, after all. As she opened the empty room's door, two girls tumbled through, yelling and crashing at her feet.

 _Well, that was unexpected. Or was it?_

Kyouko looked down. When she saw who the two visitors were, a large smile spread across her face.


	10. Chinatsu: Exile and Wandering

Chinatsu: Exile and Wandering

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin!

 **Akari:** Today's chapter is all about Chinatsu and Akari and our first day of school!

 _Chinatsu waves._

Akari: We'll be-eh?

 **Chinatsu:** What's wrong, Akari?

 **Akari:** Again, the chapter title. Doesn't this one sound a little melodramatic?

 **Chinatsu:** I think it sounds good, if a bit ominous. Is something bad going to happen?

 **Akari:** Well, Akari can't spoil too much, but we'll be dealing with quite a few things. So, be ready, Chinatsu-chan!

 **Chinatsu:** Wait…are we going to be exiled from school?

 **Akari:** I hope not! Let's begin the chapter and see what happens.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly, and it was neither too hot nor too cold. It was perfect weather for being outdoors and raising one's mood. At the same time, Chinatsu still felt a bit sad. She was walking alongside Akari to school, just as she had done for so long. But there two people who usually walked with them that she was missing badly, especially one in particular.

 _I can't keep thinking about that. I just can't. I've already thought about that too much._

So, she did her best to not think about it, not too much, anyway. The two girls made their way to Nanamori Middle School. Settling in at her desk, Chinatsu looked around her at the classroom.

 _It seems like not much has change. I guess things won't really change majorly until next year._

Akari, of course, was in her class, happily organizing her things at her desk and humming to herself. Chinatsu knew that Himawari and Sakurako were in her class too, but she didn't see them until just before homeroom started. She waved at them, and they waved back.

 _They must have been off doing work for the Student Council before school started. Or arguing. Probably both._

Her classes seemed a bit different. The subject matter was more complicated. She paid attention, and made sure to listen especially well when one of her teachers talked about the students enrolling in high school the next year. She knew she'd need to be ready for that, for many important reasons.

At lunchtime, Chinatsu pushed her desk together with Akari's, Himawari's, and Sakurako's.

 _What do you know, more things that haven't changed. I'm glad for that. I haven't had much of a chance to chat with them yet._

"Akari can't believe you're co-presidents!" Akari said as she dug into her lunch. "You both must be excited!"

 _Maybe, maybe not, Akari-chan._

"It'll be interesting." Himawari said. "I wonder if Sakurako can actually manage to work."

"Humph," Sakurako pouted. "I work just fine. I wonder if you'll be able to keep the Student Council lively!"

"I think working will be more important."

"I think you're trying to drain all the fun out of everything!"

"Well, you two will be busy, no doubt," Chinatsu interjected, hoping to cut off this argument before it became too drawn-out. She knew very well that these two could go on and on. "But hopefully, we'll still spend time together in the evenings or on some weekends? We haven't had a sleepover with the four of us in a long time!"

"Oh, we should!" Sakurako said. "I've wanted to do that!"

"There are other things too," Akari suggested. "We could go to an idol concert, for example! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Oh, we should!" Sakurako repeated. "I've wanted to do that!"

"Don't just agree with everything that's suggested," scolded Himawari. "Though they are good suggestions so far."

"See? Agreeing makes sense!" Sakurako declared. "Let's go ride motorcycles too! Sugiura-senpai said she'd take us!"

 _What?_ Chinatsu raised an eyebrow at Sakurako.

"Don't listen to her," Himawari sighed. "She said the same thing the other day. And, like I said before, Sakurako, we're not old enough to do that."

"It would be so much fun though!" Sakurako laughed, making a silly-sounding noise in her attempt to imitate a motorcycle engine. "I think we could-"

The lunch bell rang, and none of them got to hear what else Sakurako thought they could do. Chinatsu felt like her afternoon classes would never end. Finally, the bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day.

"Let's head to the club room!" she said happily to Akari. Even with Kyouko and Yui not there, it was still their special place at the school. The two girls packed up their things and headed out of the school building, down the path to where the Tea Club room was. It wouldn't be the same as when all four of them had been here, Chinatsu figured as they approached it, but she was glad Akari was here with her.

Akari went to put the key in the door, but then noticed it was open a little already.

"Huh," she said to Chinatsu, tilting her head. "It's open. Did we forget to close it before break?"

 _That's probably not a good sign._

"I don't know," she replied. "I hope nobody broke in. And I hope that the rain from the past weekend didn't get in and make a mess."

As Akari reached for the door, however, it opened up. From the open doorway, a small green-haired girl wearing a school uniform looked up at them.

"Oh, hello!" she said. "You two must be here to join the Tea Club!"

"Er, the Tea Club?" Akari asked.

"Yes! This is where we'll meet, so please come in."

"Wasn't the Tea Club disbanded?" Chinatsu asked.

"Oh, it was," the girl replied. "I guess it was essentially on hiatus for several years. But we're restarting it this term. And we're looking for more members as well, so you're welcome here." She gestured toward the room behind her, where Chinatsu and her three best friends had passed so many afternoons.

The green-haired girl paused her sales pitch for the club. When neither Akari nor Chinatsu replied, she looked a bit confused.

"Is that not why you're here? Oh, are you girls lost? Do you need help with anything?"

"N-no, thank you." Chinatsu said. "We, uh, were looking for something, but we've got the wrong place."

"I see. Well, we'll certainly help you out, if we can. What are you looking for?"

"It's fine, really." Chinatsu said quickly. "We should be fine. Thank you though!" She pulled Akari by her arm away from the Tea Club room door; the red-haired girl had fallen into a stunned silence. As she continued to pull Akari down the path that led back to the school building proper, she heard the Tea Club room's door close.

As they got closer to the main school building, Chinatsu stopped and released her hold on Akari's arm. She turned around and faced her friend, who hadn't said a word since leaving the scene in front of the Tea Club room door.

"Akari-chan…" she began, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Tears welled up in Akari's eyes.

"What do we do, Chinatsu-chan?" she sobbed. "What do we do? How could this happen?"

Chinatsu thought for a moment. She felt upset, certainly.

 _But I also can't say I'm too surprised, honestly. I wonder if Yui-senpai and Kyouko constantly expected something like that. Well, Kyouko probably didn't, but Yui-senpai is smart and probably did. And she'd likely know how to handle it too. But's up to us now._

She reached out and hugged Akari. Akari squeezed her tightly back and cried a little more.

"I'm not certain, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said. "Off-hand, I'm not sure there's much we can do. Let me think on it for a moment. How about we walk a bit to clear our heads and calm ourselves down?"

"Okay."

She broke off her hug with Akari. They walked through a pair of doors and back into the main school building. Though classes were over for the day, there was still quite a bustle of activity in the school.

 _Those are the other clubs, getting things together after the first day of school. Making plans for activities, new members, supplies they'll need..._

"I don't really want to another club." Akari said, as though she had read Chinatsu's thoughts.

Chinatsu considered this. _Me neither, when you get down to it. I wanted to join the Tea Club originally, but not now. I'm sure the girls in it are nice, but they aren't the special friends that I've made here at school._

"I don't even know what club we would join." Chinatsu shrugged.

 _The only ones we know in any sort of club are Himawari and Sakurako on the student council. Wait, that's it! Why didn't I think of them in the first place?_

"Let's go see Himawari and Sakurako." she suggested to Akari. "Maybe they can do something."

"Maybe." Akari replied, no longer crying, but still sounding depressed. "What if they can't?"

 _She's upset, because Yui-senpai and Kyouko entrusted the Amusement Club to us. And we've gone and lost its room._

"We'll work out something, Akari-chan, don't worry." She smiled, hoping it looked more real than it felt. Akari gave her a small smile back.

The two girls made their way through the halls of Nanamori Middle School to the Student Council's meeting room. It was a location familiar to both of them, but they generally had never spent a great deal of time there, outside of some special occasions. Reaching it, they heard the Student Council co-Presidents inside, arguing. Chinatsu and Akari stood by the slightly open door and peeked in, unnoticed by either Himawari or Sakurako.

"We need new members immediately!" Himawari was saying. "Otherwise, the work will just pile up. It can't be entirely just the two of us, especially since you barely work!"

"No, we need a plan to make the Student Council fun!" Sakurako was saying. "Then we won't need to go on a recruitment drive, students will realize how amazing it is and line up to join. And then, viola! All your work problems will be solved."

"Nothing is that easy, Sakurako."

"Well, it could be if you'd just give it a chance, you big-chested crazy!"

"We don't have the luxury of sitting around and waiting for things to happen, you flat-chested idiot. We're the leaders of the Student Council now. We have to act like it."

The two girls glared at each other. Chinatsu figured this was as good a time as ever to step in; it wasn't as though the two of them were likely to stop fighting any time soon.

"Ah, hello?"

The co-Presidents ceased their argument and looked toward the door.

"Chinatsu!" said Himawari.

"Akari-chan!" chirped Sakurako happily.

"Hi there!" Chinatsu said. "Is it okay if we come in? You two sounded…uh, busy."

"We're just working out plans for the Student Council," said Himawari. "Don't worry about that."

Sakurako muttered something under her breath. Himawari frowned at her.

"Well," said Akari. "We came because we might need some help from you guys."

Sakurako bounded over to them.

"You came to the right place!" Sakurako declared. "President Ohmuro Sakurako is here to help her fellow students with anything and everything!"

"So, you can be enthusiastic about work," Himawari remarked dryly.

"Quiet, you!" Sakurako said. "Now, what can the President do for you?"

Chinatsu and Akari explained the situation, how they had wanted to continue use the Tea Club room for the Amusement Club, but that the Tea Club had suddenly been formed anew and had taken back their former headquarters.

Sakurako seemed to be listening thoughtfully.

Himawari looked sympathetic, but uncomfortable.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," she said finally, shaking her head.

"We can't force the Tea Club to share the room with them?" Sakurako asked.

"No," said Himawari. "The Amusement Club is not an official club. I think our hands might be tied here."

Chinatsu felt her heart sink. Beside her, she saw Akari look down, blinking back more tears.

"Well, why can't they just join us?" Sakurako asked. "I'd love to have both of them around more. It would be fun!"

"Sakurako, you know that we…" Himawari stopped. "…could do that, actually. That's a good idea."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes! It would be both fun and productive!" Himawari said.

Chinatsu didn't fail to notice that Sakurako blushed a little in response to this praise.

Turning to Chinatsu and Akari, Himawari asked "Chinatsu, Akari, how would you two like to come and work with us on the Student Council?"

"Would that be allowed?" Akari asked, looking up and wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Well, I don't mean that you would two would join officially in the same way other students do. You would join; of course, we'd just create a new job title for you. Special Assistant to the Presidents or something like that."

"Ugh, terrible title," opined Sakurako. Himawari glared at her briefly, then continued.

"There would be lots to do. I promise, it wouldn't be pointless busywork. And Sakurako is right, it would be fun to have you two around. We'd enjoy it lots."

"How does that help with the Tea Club room though?" Chinatsu asked.

"You'll need to forget about the Tea Club's room. It isn't yours to use. But, on the days when we don't have Student Council meetings or work, you can use this room for the Amusement Club."

"That sounds like it would work…" Akari said slowly.

 _And all things considered, it's likely the best deal we're going to get,_ Chinatsu thought. _They're not the other girls of the Amusement Club, but I'm glad we'll at least be working with them and seeing them. They're good friends to us, really._

"Alright," Chinatsu said. "We'll do it. Thank you so much to you both."

Himawari smiled.

"Welcome to the Nanamori Middle School Student Council, Special Assistant Akaza-san and Special Assistant Yoshikawa-san," she said in a formal-sounding voice.

"Ugh, but don't get used to those job titles!" Sakurako added. "We're definitely changing them."


	11. Chizuru: School Daze

Chizuru: School Daze

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start! Today we'll be spending time with Chizuru!

 **Chizuru:** Is this correct? I'm getting a chapter?

 **Akari:** Yes, Chizuru-san! And there might be even more for you in the future too! Aren't you excited?

 **Chizuru:** I guess. But am I going to have to appear with-

 **Kyouko:** CHIZURU, CHU-CHU-CHU! I'm here too!

 **Chizuru** (flatly) **:** Of course you are.

 **Kyouko** (hugging Chizuru) **:** I'm in this chapter with you! We'll finally get to spend time together, dear Chizuru!

 _Chizuru sighs._

 **Yui:** Kyouko, stop bugging her so much.

 **Kyouko:** Alright, Yui. After all, soon enough-

 _POW!_

 **Yui:** Give it a rest.

 **Chizuru:** I feel like I heard part of something I shouldn't have.

 **Yui:** It's nothing. Please disregard her.

 **Akari:** So today, we'll be going through part of Chizuru's first day of high school! And away we go!

* * *

During lunch on the first day of school, Chizuru sat at her desk in classroom 1-B. She had been reading, but when her friend from Nanamori Middle, Koyama Haruka returned from buying lunch, she immediately put her book down. She could still remember the day when she hit volleyballs with Haruka in PE. "Attack" she had thought of it as the time, but now Haruka was a good friend to her. She was very thankful for the way the classes had been assigned for her first year at Nanamori Senior High. Haruka was in her class, as was Chitose. Granted, Toshino Kyouko was also in her class, but the presence of her both her sister and her good friend more than made up for that.

"What are you reading, Chizuru?" Haruka asked, glancing at the book lying on Chizuru's desk as she ate her lunch.

Chizuru held her book up for Haruka to see: _The Left Hand of Darkness_ by Ursula Le Guin.

"Oh, it's in English too! That's impressive. Is it good?"

"Interesting."

"You like to read a lot, don't you, Chizuru?"

"Yes."

"Have you considered joining the Literature Club?"

"Maybe. I don't know anyone in it, however."

"You could go and meet them. I'd go with you, if you want. I don't know what club I want to join…"

"Sure."

After the two girls had finished their lunches, Haruka tapped her arm.

"Well, we're both done eating," she said. "Do you want to see if we can go find out some information about them?"

"Are you looking to join that club?"

"Well, maybe, if you are."

"Alright, let's go then."

So, off they went. Chizuru figured they only had a limited time before lunch ended.

"Maybe we should go to the faculty office and ask a teacher." Haruka suggested. Chizuru nodded, and they turned down a hallway that would take them there.

At that moment, however, Chizuru saw her sister and Sugiura Ayano at the opposite end of the hallway.

 _They must be looking into information on the Student Council,_ she thought. _That's one of the many reasons they're perfect together: they're both such hard workers._

Chizuru removed her glasses.

* * *

 _Sugiura Ayano looked shyly up at Chitose._

 _"I'm glad you're with me here in high school too. I'd never be able to do this without you."_

 _Chitose placed her hands on Ayano's shoulders._

 _"And you'll never have to. We'll always be together."_

 _"Oh, Chitose!" Ayano wrapped her arms around Chitose's waist._

 _The two girls leaned in, their lips drawing nearer and nearer…_

* * *

"Chizuru-san? Are you alright?"

Haruka's voice pulled Chizuru out of her daydream. She hastily put her glasses back on. Haruka had a worried look in her brown eyes.

"Ah, please excuse me, Haruka-san," she said. "I shouldn't have been spacing out in the hallway like that."

"No, that's okay. Uh, you've got something on your chin."

 _Ugh, not again._ Chizuru took a tissue from her pocket and wiped the drool off of her chin.

Haruka looked at her watch.

"Not much time before the bell rings. Do you want to go and find information on the literature club after school instead, then?" Haruka asked.

"That sounds good."

So, the two girls returned to their classroom for their afternoon classes. After they ended, Chizuru packed her bag and then turned around to address Haruka.

"Okay, let's go and find out about the Literature Club."

"Okay!" Haruka replied happily. "Just let me get my things together."

Chizuru watched her sister and Sugiura Ayano head out the classroom door.

 _Ah, they must be off to…no, I can't think about that right now. I need to get that out of my mind for right now._

Steeling herself, she rushed out the opposite classroom door at a hurried pace. She didn't hear Haruka behind her asking her to wait up. She instead hurried down the hall. Then she heard more footsteps and some yelling.

"Wait, Chizuru-san!" Haruka implored loudly. "You're a very fast walker." Chizuru heard Haruka's hurried footsteps behind her.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" someone called.

"Sorry!" Haruka yelled back, but judging from the sound, she hadn't stopped running.

 _Is she running to catch up? Was I going that fast?_

Chizuru stopped at a corner in the hallway. She turned to wait for Haruka to catch up. As she turned, however, Haruka did catch up and then crashed into her, sending both the girls flying. As they fell from the force of their collision, a door in the hallway opened, and both girls tumbled through it, landing on the floor.

"Well, look who decided to drop in! Hi, Chizuru!" laughed a familiar-sounding voice.

 _Is that her? Of all the rooms we could have ended up falling into, it had to be the one that she's in?_

Chizuru glanced up. Sure enough, Toshino Kyouko was looking down at them with a silly grin on her face.

A dark-haired girl Chizuru recognized as Funami Yui was standing by the table in the middle of the room and looking over at them with concern.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Ow," said Haruka. "I'm really sorry, Chizuru-san. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Chizuru answered. "But if you're alright as well, please get off of me." Her friend had landed on top of her in their crash.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Haruka scrambled and got up. Chizuru followed suit.

"Please forgive us!" Haruka continued, bowing at them. "We had a small accident in the hallway."

"So I see." Kyouko giggled.

"Are either of your hurt?" Yui asked again.

"I'm okay, thank you." Chizuru answered.

"Me too," added Haruka.

"What were you doing, crashing through our door?" Toshino Kyouko asked.

"We were looking for something else…" Haruka said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your names."

"I'm Toshino Kyouko! Glad to meet you!" said Toshino Kyouko in a sing-song voice.

"Funami Yui." Yui said.

"Glad you meet you both." Haruka replied. "I'm Koyama Haruka. This is-"

"Oh, we know who Chizuru is!" Toshino Kyouko interrupted. "She's special to us! And now she's come to visit! Isn't that nice?"

Chizuru signed.

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" she asked.

"This is the room for the Amusement Club." Kyouko declared.

"Nominally, at least," said Yui.

"I haven't heard of that club." Haruka remarked.

"I have, a bit." Chizuru said.

"It's this!" Kyouko said, stretching her arms and waving them.

"Maybe you should give them a real answer," Yui suggested.

"It's our club." Toshino Kyouko declared, hopping up and down. "We have fun!"

"What kind of fun?" Haruka asked, giggling a little at Toshino Kyouko's behavior.

 _They go camping,_ Chizuru wanted to say. _They go to manga conventions. They go on Christmas dates and sing karaoke. I heard about it all from my sister. Sometimes, I wish I could have gone with them._ But she didn't want Toshino Kyouko to know she had thought about all of that, so she said nothing.

"All sorts of fun! And lots of surprises." Toshino Kyouko answered gleefully. She put a finger to her lips. "Of course, a lot of that is secret, known only by our members."

 _No, it isn't. Don't make things up._

"Say," Toshino Kyouko continued. "I have some cookies here. Would you two like to sit down and have some? You did have a bad crash, after all."

"We really ought to-" Chizuru began, but Haruka's words interrupted her.

"Oh, cookies! Thank you, Toshino-san!" Haruka sat down and smiled at her. Toshino Kyouko smiled back.

Resigned, Chizuru took the chair beside her. Toshino Kyouko and Funami Yui sat across from them.

 _Maybe we'll wait on the club search until tomorrow._

Toshino Kyouko opened her bag and pulled out a small package of cookies. She handed one each to Chizuru, Haruka, and Funami Yui.

"Oh, they're molasses!" Haruka exclaimed as she ate hers. "These are really delicious, Toshino-san!"

Chizuru bit into hers. It was indeed good.

"Delicious." Chizuru said. "Thank you."

"How was your first day?" Funami Yui asked.

"Fine." Chizuru answered.

"A little overwhelming!" Haruka answered. "When I get home, I'm going to relax and work on the game I've been playing."

This apparently piqued Funami Yui's interest. "What game have you been playing?"

" _Last Epic XVI._ However, I'm not very far yet; I haven't had much time to play."

"Oh, I've heard about that one! What do you think of it based on what you've played, at least?"

"Lots of fun! The protagonist is really cute and brave, so I'm looking forward to seeing what happens to her."

"Do you like the _Nanamori Quest_ series?"

"Oh, I love them! Have you…"

Funami Yui and Haruka launched into a discussion of video games. Chizuru tuned them out and finished her cookie.

Toshino Kyouko looked over at her. "It looks they're getting along well, Chizuru-Chu!"

"Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko."

"You could call me Kyouko-ko if you want."

Chizuru sighed. _That girl will never listen._

Haruka and Funami Yui paused their conversation and looked over at the other two girls. Toshino Kyouko got up, came around the table, and inserted herself in between the two girls, putting her right arm around Haruka's shoulders and her left arm around Chizuru's.

"You're too close," Chizuru said.

"Say, have you two decided what club you're going to join?" Toshino Kyouko asked, ignoring Chizuru's complaint.

"The Literature Club, maybe." Haruka answered. Chizuru shrugged, pushing Toshino Kyouko's arm off of her shoulder.

"Don't we already read lots during school?" Toshino Kyouko asked.

"Some of us do," commented Funami Yui dryly.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Haruka said. "Reading books can be fun too."

 _Thank you, Haruka-san._

"Sure. You sound uncertain though." Toshino Kyouko said, standing up fully and walking over to the room's window. She turned back to their pair of them, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"As President of the Amusement Club," said Kyouko, gesturing toward herself. "I would like to officially invite you, Ikeda Chizuru and you, Koyama Haruka, to become the fifth and sixth members of our organization."

"And here we go…" muttered Yui. Kyouko shot her a brief bewildered glance and then turned back toward Chizuru and Haruka.

Chizuru looked over at Haruka. The browned-haired girl had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Fifth and sixth members?" she asked. "Who else is in this club?"

"Akari and Chinatsu, of course," replied Kyouko.

"Oh, are they first years here also?"

Chizuru shook her head at Haruka.

"They're still in middle school," Yui explained, before Chizuru could answer. "They joined the Amusement Club with us there, and they're still running that chapter of it. They'll be back with us next year. Us…and hopefully the both of you?" Behind Kyouko, Yui frowned.

 _She's an aggressive seller_ , Chizuru thought. _This is her attack, I guess._

"I see." Haruka said thoughtfully. "Are you a combined middle-school-and-high-school club, then?"

"Oh, I hadn't considered that, but that's a good idea!"

"Haruka-san," Chizuru said quietly, leaning over toward her. "Can we discuss this briefly, please?"

"Give us just a moment, please!" Haruka said to Kyouko and Yui. She got up and stepped out the door into the hallway outside the room. Chizuru followed her and closed the door behind them.

"Is something wrong, Chizuru-san?" she asked, looking concerned again. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. It's just…do you really want to join their club? I'm guess I'm….not sure."

"It seems like it could be fun." She looked sympathetic. "Is your heart set on joining the Literature Club?"

"I guess not that heavily. But, that girl…"

"Who? Funami-san?"

"No, not her. The other one."

"Toshino-san, right? What about her?"

"She's…an oddball." _Saying anything more here might be rude._

"Is she?" Haruka asked. "She sounds like she keeps things interesting."

"Yes, interesting is one word for it, I suppose."

"I thought they both seemed nice and that their club sounded like lots of fun and a good way to make new friends. But if you're feeling hesitant, we could still go find one of the other clubs like we were going to. That would be okay."

Haruka's eyes shifted a little to the side. Chizuru could easily discern what her friend really wanted to do, and it wasn't to go and find another club. She thought some on what would happen if she accepted Toshino Kyouko's invitation.

 _She'll never leave me alone,_ part of her said. _And I'd be stuck with her so much of the time._

 _She's not that bad,_ another part answered.

 _That remains to be seen. Besides, good or bad, she's still just as off-the-wall as ever._

 _But she makes friends so easily. And consider what Haruka said about making new friends while in the club. Consider this is a chance to branch out some more. Remember the promise you made to Keade-chan?_

 _Do I really need other friends besides Haruka-san or my sister?_

 _It couldn't hurt, especially considering you're carrying on a conversation in your head like this._

 _Good point._

 _Thank you, I thought so as well._

"If nothing else," Haruka suggested, cutting into her thoughts. "We don't absolutely have to stay with them if things don't work out, right?"

"No," Chizuru answered. "But leaving after joining might seem rude. I just wanted to be certain about really joining them."

"Are we certain, then?"

Chizuru closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. _Then so be it._

"We're certain," she said.

"Join them. Yes?"

"Join them. Yes."

"Alright?"

"Alright." Chizuru finally said. "Let's go in and tell them." _If I don't stop this, she and I might go on for the rest of the day, and I'll lose my nerve._ She attempted a smile at Haruka, and Haruka smiled warmly back at her.

The two of them stepped back into the room. Toshino Kyouko was sitting where she had been before at the table in the center of the room and had started drawing something on a notebook. She smiled up at them as they entered.

"Have you two decided, then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, we have." Chizuru said. "And thank you. We accept your invitation and look forward to being in the club with you. Let's do our best together."

Toshino Kyouko jumped up and grabbed both of them in a large hug. Behind her, Chizuru could have sworn she saw Funami Yui's mouth twitch from where she was still sitting.

"YAY! I'm so happy!" Toshino Kyouko exclaimed, squeezing both of them. "You're both welcome here with us!"

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_


	12. Akari: Government Work

Akari: Government Work

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today's chapter will feature Akari! It's unexpected, but I'll be-

 **Sakurako:** Hooray! It's Akari-chan!

 **Akari:** Uh, hello, Sakurako-chan.

 **Sakurako:** Don't worry, Akari-chan! As President, I'm here to help you with the introduction and with the chapter, since I'll be in it too!

 **Akari:** Okay…

 **Sakurako:** Plus, if you're ever in trouble, I'll issue you a presidential pardon!

 _Himawari walks in and immediately bops Sakurako on the head._

 **Himawari:** No, you can't do that. And even if you could, she's not likely to do anything that would require a pardon.

 **Sakurako:** Quiet, Assistant President!

 **Himawari:** Hey! I'm the Co-President, not Assistant President!

 **Akari:** You two, please! Let's just get on with the chapter.

* * *

Akari had never been under the impression that working for the Student Council was easy. She was glad for that, because it definitely wasn't. They were only several days into the term, but the co-presidents and their two Special Assistants (that title had been adopted in spite of Sakurako's complaints) found themselves swamped with things they had to do.

 _I can see why Himawari as so willing to give us jobs_ , Akari thought. _They need the help._

There were piles of papers to sort through: print-outs, class sheets, club forms, school memos, event plans, work from teachers, and so forth and so on. To Akari, it sometimes seemed a bit overwhelming; for every paper they took care of, two or three more seemed to pop up, needing to be taken care of.

 _"I'm a really important form!" said a paper in Akari's imagination. "Pay attention to me!" It hopped up and down._

Akari wondered if she had been putting in perhaps a little too much work on all this. She wondered if Chinatsu, Himawari, and Sakurako felt the same.

One afternoon, the four of them collapsed into the chairs at the table in the Student Council meeting room, both mentally and physically exhausted. Despite having not done as much as the other three, from Akari's judgment, Sakurako had put her head down and looked as though she had dozed off. Chinatsu absent-mindedly toyed with the Student Council armband pinned to her sleeve.

"We're going to get more help," Himawari promised, seeing the girls' tiredness that mirrored her own. "I'd like for a second-year and a first-year to join."

She shot a glance at Sakurako. "Also, perhaps Sakurako will help some more with things."

Sakurako said nothing. Akari assumed she was still asleep.

"What happened to the girls who were on the Student Council last year?" Akari asked.

"Well, Ayano-senpai and Chitose-senpai graduated, as you know." Himawari replied. "And the two first-year girls who were with us here quit so they could join the Track Team. Thus, it was originally just Sakurako and me before the term started."

"I can see why you were so willing to give us jobs." Chinatsu remarked.

"Yes," Himawari agreed. "One of Sakurako's few good ideas so far."

"I heard that!" Sakurako said, without raising her head. "I have lots of good ideas!"

 _Oh, she woke up. Or she was faking it._

"That's debatable." Himawari retorted.

Sakurako sat upright and looked at Himawari defiantly.

"I do too! I got us that free cake the other day!"

Himawari turned red. "Don't remind me of that."

"Sakurako, you didn't steal cake, did you?" Chinatsu asked.

"Of course not!" Sakurako looked indignant. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"So, what happened? How did you get free cake?" Akari asked, curious.

"I'll tell you!" And Sakurako began her story.

* * *

 _Sakurako and Himawari sat down in a little corner restaurant the week before the term started. They were there to eat lunch, but also to go over everything they'd need to be taking care of at the start of the term as the two leaders of the Student Council._

 _"Oh, look at this!" Sakurako said, showing a little flyer on the table to Himawari. "Free cake, because it's spring!"_

 _Himawari looked at the flyer._

 _"That's a cake for couples on dates, Sakurako. If you want cake, then just buy some."_

 _"I don't have enough money with me for both a lunch and cake!"_

 _"Well, you shouldn't have spent so much at that arcade before we came here."_

 _Sakurako grumbled something about trying to win a special prize for someone, but Himawari ignored it._

 _"Let's just order lunch."_

 _While eating their lunches, Himawari attempted to discuss the Student Council matters with Sakurako, but she seemed too easily distracted by her food. Eventually, Himawari gave up, and the two girls just ate while they chatted about other things. As they often did with meals, Himawari passed pieces of food she didn't like to Sakurako; Sakurako would likewise do the same to Himawari._

 _"Sakurako, eat this radish." Himawari said, feeding her friend a piece of it from her chopsticks. Sakurako finished the piece of radish in one bite._

 _"Okay, now you eat this celery!" replied Sakurako, feeding her back._

 _"Oh, how adorable is that!" said a cheerful voice. Himawari and Sakurako looked up, both their faces turning red. Their waitress was standing by their table and smiling down at them._

 _"Are you two on a date?" she asked._

 _"No!" "Yes!" Both girls gave different answers at the same time, Himawari denying it, and Sakurako confirming it, hoping for free cake._

 _Himawari and Sakurako looked at each other._

 _"Yes?" "No?" Each girl gave the opposite answer this time._

 _"I see," the waitress chuckled. "I'll get you something special, in that case." She walked off._

 _"Sakurako!" Himawari hissed, as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. "Why did you say that?! We're not on a date!"_

 _"Who cares?" Sakurako asked, sounding annoyed. "Now we get free cake! And it looks really good too!"_

 _"No! We'll need to ask the waitress to take it back when she brings it!"_

 _"We can't do that! It would be rude!"_

 _"Well, lying is also rude!"_

 _"I thought we-" Sakurako was interrupted as the waitress returned to their table._

 _"Here you are, dears!" said the waitress as she set down a plate with a little cake on it between them. "Enjoy your date!"_

 _Both girls looked down at the cake. It was heart-shaped with pink and white frosting. Two candy flowers that looked a bit like cheery blossoms adorned the top. After seeing how good the cake looked, not to mention noticing how delicious it smelled, both girls raised their faces up from it and stared at each other._

 _"Well," Himawari said slowly. "It would be a shame for it to go to waste."_

 _"Exactly!" Sakurako exclaimed. "So, let's dig in, Himawari."_

 _"Alright, but don't do anything like this again!"_

 _"Sure, sure."_

 _So, they ate up. Between the two of them, they finished the cake very quickly. It turned out to be as delicious as both girls expected it to be._

* * *

"See?" Sakurako said, as she finished her story. "Free cake! It was a good idea!"

"It was embarrassing." Himawari added. "And like I said, it's debatable just how good an idea that was."

"Then let's debate!" said Sakurako, sitting back up. "We're Co-Presidents, right? We'll debate who is better!"

"That would be pointless."

"Why? Scared you would lose?"

"No, but it would be pointless and not solve any of our outstanding issues."

"Sakurako-chan, you shouldn't lie to get cake." Akari said.

"Or were you two actually were on a date?" Chinatsu teased.

Both Sakurako and Himawari turned red.

"I think that's enough commentary from our Special Assistants on that matter." Himawari said.

"I agree with Himawari! Topic adjourned!" Sakurako finished.

Akari giggled a little. _Those two never change. But Chinatsu at least got them to agree on something._

"So, what else needs to be done today?" Akari asked.

"There's always more work," Himawari replied. "But I think we're all tired enough for today. You don't want to work yourself ragged, after all."

"Hooray, break time for all!" cheered Sakurako.

"You hardly do anything but take breaks, Sakurako."

Sakurako stuck out her tongue at Himawari. Something else had occurred to Akari, however.

"When you get additional help," she began. "Will you still need help from Chinatsu and Akari?"

"It's hard to say," Himawari answered. "Because even when we do have others join us, it depends on whether or not they work as hard as you two do or pick up new things as quickly as you two have."

"Eheheh, thank you." Akari smiled.

Sakurako looked annoyed at this.

"I-I think you're great too, Akari-chan!" she interjected. "Your hair meatballs look especially cute today!"

 _Hair meatballs?_

"What kind of compliment is that?" asked Himawari.

"A meaningful one!"

"Uh, anyway," Himawari said. "Even once we get other people, you're both welcome to stay on. I know it's been crazy, but things should get better."

"And then we'll get the Amusement Club going again!" declared Akari.

Himawari smiled at her. "I'm sure you will. Well, I think it's time for Sakurako and me to go."

"Yeah, Himawari has to make dinner, and I have to eat it!" Sakurako said happily.

Himawari sighed. "Are you two staying?" she asked Akari and Chinatsu.

"For a bit." Akari answered. "I think we're both still beat."

"Alright," said Himawari as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye-bye!" waved Sakurako as she followed Himawari.

Akari could have sworn she heard them arguing as soon as they stepped into the hall. She and Chinatsu sat in silence for a bit. Akari stared out the window, watching a bird hop around its nest in a tree outside. Finally, she glanced over at Chinatsu; the pink-haired girl still looked as tired as Akari felt.

"I don't think we'll be doing anything with the Amusement Club anytime soon." Akari said sadly.

"I guess not, but at least we're doing something worthwhile, plus we get to see Himawari and Sakurako lots."

"That's true. How do you think Kyouko-chan and Yui-chan are doing with the Senior High Amusement Club?"

"I asked Yui-senpai that in a text yesterday." Chinatsu shrugged. "All she said was that it was still going."

"That could mean lots of things, but it sounds like they've done more than us." Akari said, feeling a bit glum.

"Don't worry, Akari-chan." Chinatsu said. "It's only the first week of school. There's lots of time for us to get the club going."

 _I know, I just wanted something to be able to tell them about, make them proud of us, and show them that we still care about them._ She told Chinatsu as much.

"I think they know all that, especially Yui-senpai," Chinatsu said, her eyes lighting up a bit at the mention of Yui's name. "You don't need to worry."

"Yes, you're right about that too, Chinatsu-chan."

"Hey, Akari?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't stress out too much about it. It was always our friendship that was most important, not necessarily the club, right?"

"Of course. Say, do you want to start our homework?"

"I'm a bit too tired for that right now."

"Okay. Do you want to go get something to drink, then?"

"Now, that sounds like a good idea. And not one of Sakurako-chan's so-called good ideas!"

Both girls laughed a little.

They walked out of the Student Council room and downstairs to where the school's vending machines were. Chinatsu put some money in and got a mango soda. Akari scanned the machine's buttons, trying to decide what to get.

 _Hmmm. Ah! Black Coffee! I'm so tired right now that I bet it'll perk me right up!_

She pushed the button for her drink. Chinatsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Black Coffee?" she asked.

"Eheheh. It makes me feel like an adult!" she smiled at Chinatsu. "Plus, I'm so worn down that it will give me some energy!"

"If you say so…"

She opened the Black Coffee and took a drink of it.

 _Gross! So bitter!_

"Ugh!" she said. There was a quick flash; Chinatsu had her phone out and had snapped her picture. "Chinatsu-chan, why did you take a picture of me?!"

"Well, I wanted to get a picture of Akari-chan being adult-like. But I think I got a much better picture instead." She showed Akari the picture on her phone. In it, Akari was making a disgusted face as she drank the Black Coffee. "It's kind of cute! I'm going to save it."

"No it isn't! Don't save it, delete it!"

"I could send it to Yui-senpai and Kyouko-chan."

"No, don't do that either!"

"But we can show them how grown-up and adult you are, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu smiled mischievously. She set off down the hall, humming.

 _I really need to find some better ways to be more adult,_ Akari thought. She sighed, and followed Chinatsu back to the Student Council meeting room.


	13. Kyouko: Club Activities

Kyouko: Club Activities

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** In today's chapter-

 **Kyouko:** We're back to me!

 **Akari** (sighing) **:** Yes, that's correct.

 **Kyouko:** Hooray!

 **Akari:** Today, Kyouko-chan will be-

 **Kyouko:** Putting up a full-on song and dance number! Look forward to it!

 **Ayano:** Toshino Kyouko! Would you stop interrupting?! And…uh…can I watch this routine you're going to do?

 **Kyouko:** See, Ayano knows what's up! Sadly, the song-and-dance has been canceled. Next time, maybe!

 **Ayano** (disappointed) **:** Oh, okay. Next time, then.

 **Kyouko:** Cheer up, you'll be in this chapter though, Ayano! Briefly.

 **Ayano** (irritated): Just briefly?!

 _Kyouko smiles at her._

 **Ayano** (attempting to recover her composure) **:** Ah, I mean, that's fine, then.

 **Kyouko:** Hooray! Let's begin the chapter!

 **Akari:** Akari shouldn't have to remind everyone that's her line!

* * *

Kyouko was sitting at the table in what she had dubbed the Amusement Club Meeting Room. Only Yui was there with her, but she was certain that Chizuru and Haruka would be along shortly.

 _They wouldn't have agreed to join if they had never intended to show up. I wonder what they're off doing._

"So, what should we do today, Yui?" Kyouko ask her friend. Yui looked up from the manga she was reading.

"I don't know yet," she shrugged. "Maybe we should wait for Chizuru and Haruka to arrive and ask for their input as well."

"They're the rookies!" Kyouko exclaimed. "It's up to us to find things to do."

"I'm certain you'll think of something. You always do."

 _Of course I do!_

"Let's go eat pie! There's a new bakery close to the high school that just opened a few weeks ago."

"That sounds good, if not terribly creative."

"It's pie. So long as it's good, that is what's important!"

"True. And we did something like that for Akari and Chinatsu when they joined. Well, I did, at least."

"Ah, so we could make this an Amusement Club tradition!"

"What? Join the club, get free sweets?"

"Sweets for the sweet, Yui!"

Yui gave her a half-smile. "Are you including yourself in that category, Kyouko?"

Kyouko was about to respond when the club room door opened, and Chizuru walked in, with Haruka right behind her.

"Sorry we're late!" Haruka said.

"Did something come up?" asked Kyouko.

"Club business." Chizuru answered.

"Club business?" Yui raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Yes," Haruka said. "We got this for you. We didn't know if you had already filed it or not."

She held out a sheet of paper for Kyouko. It was a school form. Kyouko took it and read it. It was already partially filled out.

 _Well, that's convenient._

"Application for Formation of a Club," she read. "No, we haven't done anything like this."

"It's necessary then." Chizuru said.

"Wow," Kyouko mused. "The Amusement Club is going to go legit?"

"The club is new here at this school," Haruka said. "So, Chizuru is right. We have to do this, or we don't have a club. Right?" She looked a bit confused.

"It just seems so odd," Kyouko remarked. _Is it still really the Amusement Club if it's official?_ "That is, the club being made official and all."

"Oh, why is it odd? Wasn't it official at Nanamori Middle School? Didn't you have to do this sort of thing there too?" Chizuru shook her at Haruka.

"Oh, it-" Kyouko began, but Yui cut her off.

"Not strictly speaking." Yui explained. "We existed, but were always unofficial."

 _How annoying, Yui! Interrupting me like that._

"Wow, so it was like a rogue organization!" Haruka said.

"That's right!" Kyouko interjected. She rolled on before Yui could make any more comments. "Let me tell you all about it…"

* * *

 _In the Tea Club room at Nanamori Middle School, four girls sat around a table looking nervous and pensive: Toshino Kyouko, Funami Yui, Yoshikawa Chinatsu, and Akaza Akari._

 _"They're on to us," Kyouko commented, narrowing her eyes. "We can't stay here much longer."_

 _"You knew this day would come," said Yui. "There's no way we'd have stayed hidden forever, except for maybe Akari."_

 _"Hey!" Akari protested._

 _"I just didn't think it would come so soon." Kyouko sighed._

 _"Doesn't matter," Chinatsu said, looking down at the shoebox-sized contraption she was wiring. "We're leaving a few surprises for them while we make our getaway."_

 _"Is that a bomb?" Yui peered at Chinatsu's handiwork._

 _"Cake frosting." Akari explained. "When it goes off, they'll get splattered and then be stuck here for a while."_

 _"I see. That's a good alternative to hurting anyone."_

 _Kyouko turned away from the window._

 _"Someone's coming," she reported. "And she's carrying a white flag."_

 _There was a knock on the Tea Club room door. Kyouko opened it._

 _"Toshino Kyouko," the stranger greeted her, as she stepped into the room._

 _"Ayano," Kyouko replied simply. "Are you here to remove us?"_

 _"W-we would prefer to do this peacefully, Toshino Kyouko. I'll lead you out," Ayano replied. "I mean, not that I want to lead you out! If you want to, that is!"_

 _"We can't agree to any sort of surrender terms, Ayano." Kyouko replied. "I trust you, but I don't trust them."_

 _"T-then can I come with you?"_

 _"Come with us?"_

 _"Well, to m-make sure you don't cause too much trouble!"_

 _"I see," Kyouko replied. A grim smile fell over her face as she took Ayano's hand. "Very well. Then come with us."_

 _"Humph," Yui replied behind her. "We're wasting time. We're vastly outnumbered, and they'll have us completely surrounded soon, if they don't already. We need to get going."_

 _The five girls headed out the side door. But Yui had been right. The Tea Clubroom had been surrounded._

 _"Come out with your hands up!" yelled a voice over a megaphone._

 _"So many," Akari said, with a scared look on her face. "What do we do?"_

 _"There's an opening in the formation!" Yui cried, pointing. "GO, NOW!"_

 _Taking off running, the quartet plus Ayano made for the gap in the opposition's forces. As they crashed through the underbrush, suddenly-_

* * *

POW! Yui hit Kyouko on the head.

"Don't make up weird things," she scolded Kyouko. Turning to Haruka and Chizuru, she added "Ignore her. Nothing like that ever happened. Nobody ever came to kick us out of the room except Ayano that one time. And nothing came of that."

"So mean, Yui." Kyouko pouted, rubbing her head. _I thought you'd like that one._ Yui frowned at her.

"Anyway," Yui said, turning back to Chizuru and Haruka. "This is definitely for the best. Thank you, Chizuru and Haruka. We'll definitely get this filled out and turned in as quickly as possible."

"Aside from making the club official, this will also allow us to use this room for the club," Chizuru told them.

That caught Kyouko's interest.

"Oh, we'll be very legit then! You're so brilliant, Chizuru!" she said. "Say, what's this room for, anyway?"

"It was a club meeting room," Haruka answered. "But that was at least six years ago, maybe more. It hasn't really been used since then, except as an occasional storage space."

"We got a new sign for it," Chizuru said, holding up a small square placard that read "1-42" on it. "The old one fell, broke, and was never replaced."

"This should also ensure that nobody surrounds the room and tries to force us out, right?" Haruka asked, sounding nervous as the prospect. "That sounded scary!"

Yui and Chizuru both frowned at her. Kyouko chuckled. _Oh, our club is definitely going to have fun. There's no doubt about it._

"We need a special activity to celebrate this momentous occasion!" she announced. "As President, it will be my job to lead us in said activity!"

"The blind leading the blind." Yui commented.

"Ahem. Does Vice President Yui-chan have something she would like to add to the club minutes?"

"Since when do we take minutes? And since when am I the Vice President?"

"Since just now."

Yui sighed. _Don't worry Yui, you keep us grounded! That's your strength, and we'd be lost without it._

That's what she had meant to say, at least. Instead, Kyouko faced the other three girls and launched into a suggestion of an activity for them to do that very afternoon.

"Yui indicated earlier that she would love to eat pie!" Kyouko declared. "Therefore, for our first Senior High Amusement Club activity, we are going to go and do just that!"

"Pie?" Chizuru asked.

"Pie!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yes, pie!" Kyouko said. "Let's be off!"

"Er, would you two mind waiting for a moment?" Yui said to Chizuru and Haruka. "The President and Vice President need to briefly confer on some club matters."

Kyouko giggled. _Is she getting into this or just joking around?_

"We'll wait outside." Chizuru said, walking out the door, with Haruka trailing behind her. Yui closed it behind them.

"Oh, did you want a moment just for us, Yui-tan?" Kyouko said in a silly voice. "You don't have to resort to this to get me alone with you."

"Kyouko," Yui began, ignoring that bit. "About the club…"

 _Uh-oh. She's using her super-serious voice._

"Yes?" Kyouko asked.

"If we're really doing this, don't make those two do everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The form, the room, the sign, and so on. Look at what they've already done. Don't leave it all to them. That's not fair."

"I think it's great that they're so motivated!"

"Kyouko."

"What?"

"Don't take advantage of that. They're also our friends now, not just club members. Right?"

"Of course they are!" _Why would you even suggest otherwise, Yui? Are you mad at me?_

"And I'm glad Chizuru seems to like us somewhat more now, but if you annoy her, she'll leave. You know how she is. And Haruka would likely follow her."

"Alright, alright. I won't leave everything to them."

"Thank you, Kyouko. Keep that promise in mind, please. We've been very fortunate. Don't take it for granted."

"You're so serious since we started high school, Yui."

"I was always serious. One of us has to be. C'mon, let's go. Our friends in the Amusement Club are waiting for us." She gave Kyouko another half-smile.

 _Ah, good, she's not mad after all. Phew._

As they stepped outside the club room, Chizuru had just finished affixing the room's sign to the wall next to do the door.

"Room 1-42!" Kyouko happily declared. "Thank you, Chizuru, for putting up the sign!"

"Of course." Chizuru's expression didn't change.

The four of them set off for the bakery. It was a short walk away from the school. The weather was nice, and they were even able to sit at a table outside.

"Oh, it looks like they make little individual pies," said Haruka, looking at a menu.

"We're treating you, as new members of the club." Yui said. "So get whatever you'd like."

Haruka thanked her, as did Chizuru.

Kyouko flipped through the menu, immediately deciding what she would get.

 _That was easy!_

"So, what kind of pie is everyone going to try?" Kyouko asked, looking up.

"Cherry!" Haruka said.

"Blueberry." Chizuru answered.

"Good choices!" Kyouko said. "What about you, Yui-nyan?"

"I'm still deciding," Yui said, not looking up from the menu. "How about you, Kyouko?"

"Rum Raisin Ice Cream Pie!" she said happily.

"Don't make things up again."

"I'm not! Take a look at the menu."

"There's not-oh. What do you know, there is such a pie. I stand corrected."

"Hooray! I win! I win!"

"A good winner wouldn't gloat."

"Then what's the point of winning?"

Haruka snickered at them.

"You two seem to get along so well," she said.

"They do." Chizuru concurred.

"We're childhood friends!" Kyouko told them, putting her arm around Yui.

"Yes, yes, lifelong and all that," Yui said, pushing Kyouko's arm off of her. "Let me finish reading through the menu so that I can decide what I want, President Childhood Friend."

Kyouko laughed.

Eventually, Yui decided on what she wanted. As the four girls ate their pies, Kyouko happily declared the first Senior High Amusement Club activity to be a success. The other three concurred.

 _And just wait. We'll keep this going all school year and into the next one, when Akari and Chinatsu come join us. Here's to members who friends and sweets and fun! I feel like a real leader now._

Kyouko finished her pie quickly, long before the other girls finished theirs.

 _Rum Raisin Ice Cream Pie is the best pie ever!_


	14. Yui: The Best-Laid Plans

Yui: The Best-Laid Plans

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today, we'll be back with Yui.

 **Yui:** Hello.

 **Akari:** She'll be-huh?

 _Kyouko walks on._

 **Kyouko:** Sorry, it looks we have to vacate the set. So, you had better make the introduction quick.

 **Yui:** Stop joking around.

 **Kyouko:** I'm not joking! They're going to do a Mirakurun bit here shortly. So, you need to finish up and leave.

 _Yui sighs._

 **Yui:** Akari, ignore her and just go ahead.

 **Akari:** Okay. So today, Yui-chan will be-

 _Mirakurun enters the set._

 **Mirakurun:** Hey! Beat it, all of you! We're going to be working on Mirakurun's show here!

 **Yui:** Mirakurun! The Witch of Love and Justice! I love you!

 **Mirakurun:** Oh, do you? It's always nice to meet a fan.

 _Mirakurun pats Kyouko on the head._

 **Mirakurun** : But you still need to leave. So, if you don't mind…?

 **Yui:** Good grief. This is absolutely ridiculous.

 **Kyouko** (whispering) **:** Yui, don't embarrass me in front of Mirakurun!

 **Mirakurun:** Okay, I didn't want to do this, but…

 _Mirakurun whistles loudly. Ganbo comes charging in._

 **Ganbo:** GANBO!

 **Mirakurun:** Would you kindly escort them off of the set, please?

 **Ganbo:** Of course!

 _Ganbo charges at Akari, Yui, and Kyouko. The three of them run away from the set._

 **Akari** (rushing off): Ah, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Two days after the Amusement Club's first outing, Yui made her way to the club room feeling a little better about the club than she had when Kyouko had first suggested they start it up again at their new school. She had been very skeptical of the idea at first and had wondered if perhaps they should try and do something less childish, now that they were in high school.

 _I could have joined the Track Team. Kyouko has near- prodigious art skills, but I don't know how she'd handle the structure and rules that they undoubtedly have inside of the Art Club. I wonder if they'd have let her do as she pleased._

Yui paused. "Sort of like I do," she muttered to herself.

 _Still, it's hard to argue with Kyouko once she gets started on these sorts of things. And here I am, going along with her yet again. I guess that's my choice, but at the same time, it doesn't really feel like I ever had a choice._

She thought on this a little more.

 _I guess it's not that bad, really. And now we even have two more members, the first new ones since Chinatsu joined. And they're not just members; they're our friends now as well. And the club is official, an actual, real club. Hopefully, things will continue to go as positively as they've been going. It's not exactly what I might have planned for, but when Kyouko's involved, others' plans can fall to pieces in her wake._

"I'm being overly contemplative again," she said aloud. Fortunately, nobody was around to hear her talk to herself.

She arrived at the club room and stepped inside. Chizuru and Haruka were already there, sitting across from each other at the conference table, a game of cards laid out in front of them.

Haruka looked up and smiled at her. "Hello, Yui-san!" she said.

Chizuru looked up at her as well. "Hello."

"Hello, Haruka, Chizuru." Yui greeted them.

"Doing well today?" Haruka asked.

"Sure, thank you. And you?"

"Great, thanks! Any plans for us today?"

"Not yet," Yui said. "Kyouko's on cleaning duty, so it's just the three of us for a while."

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe when she gets here, we'll do something."

Yui shrugged. "Probably." The other two girls turned their attention back to their game.

"What are you two playing?" Yui asked.

"Empty Suits." answered Haruka, briefly glancing up again at Yui and then turning back to the cards in front of her.

"Oh. What's that?"

"A card game." Chizuru said, not looking up from the cards at all.

"I see. Alright then." _If they're just going to play in silence, maybe that's for the best. I can read some and enjoy the peace and quiet before Kyouko comes._

At that moment, however, the door to the club room flew open with a bang, and Kyouko came bounding in.

 _Too late._

"Hello, everyone!" Kyouko said loudly and happily.

She looked at the table.

"Ooh, cards! Who's winning?"

"She is," both Chizuru and Haruka replied at the same time, pointing at each other. This sent Kyouko into a giggle fit.

"I see!" she gasped in between laughs. "You two are a bit like a comedy duo."

"Don't tease them, Kyouko." Yui said.

"I'm not! I meant that nicely. It's a good thing!"

"It's alright, Yui-san," Haruka said. "It's nice to make others laugh." Chizuru just shrugged.

 _Chizuru's gotten used to all this, something I wouldn't have believed possible just a few months ago_ , Yui thought. _And Haruka's either too nice or too timid to be contrary, I guess._

"Didn't you have cleaning duty?" Yui asked Kyouko.

"Yes! But I worked quickly and efficiently."

Chizuru snorted in disbelief.

"I agree with Chizuru." Yui said.

"You've so little faith in me!" Kyouko said dramatically, waving her arms. "Haruka, you're on my side, right?"

"I…think it's better if I stay out of this." Haruka replied, chuckling a little.

"We were wondering what we would do today," Yui said, trying to steer the conversation back to any sort of track.

"There are always things to do, my precious clubbies!" Kyouko said happily.

An idea had come to Yui though. _I should have thought of this earlier._

"I was thinking we could plan something special for the club."

"You know me, I'm always planning something!"

"I mean, I have an idea," Yui suggested.

"Let's hear it, Yui-chan!" Kyouko replied.

"We should have a combined event with Akari and Chinatsu and anyone else they've convinced to join them in the middle school club."

"Oh, that's a good idea!"

"Perhaps we could take a trip to an amusement park?" Haruka suggested.

"That's a good idea too, Haruka-chan!"

 _How friendly and informal we are and so quickly too,_ Yui thought. _Well, that's probably a good thing._

"That's a good idea for the future," Yui said to Haruka. "But for this time, I was thinking maybe something smaller. I'd like for Akari and Chinatsu to meet you both. And I'd like for you to meet them."

"A PARTY!" Kyouko exclaimed, jumping up. "LET'S GO WILD AND CRAZY!"

Yui bonked her on the head. "Ouch!" her friend exclaimed.

"Maybe not that loud," Yui said. "But essentially, yes. We could do it at my place."

"You have your own apartment, don't you Funami-san?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, which is part of the reason we can't be too loud."

"We're teenage girls." Kyouko pouted. "We're supposed to be loud!"

"Well, consider being quiet as practice for when you're an adult, then."

"Humph."

"Do you really have your own apartment, Yui-san?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. One of my relatives owns the building, so I'm able to live there."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Just wait until you see it!" Kyouko exclaimed, leaning over the table.

"Oh, is it nice?"

"It's just-" Yui began, but Kyouko cut her off.

"Picture it," Kyouko began.

Kyouko then launched into a ridiculous-sounding story about Yui's apartment, that it contained an alligator pit, a dance floor, and an ice-cream bar. Haruka's eyes grew very wide. Chizuru just frowned.

Yui sighed.

 _Let's not do this today, Kyouko._

POW! Yui bonked Kyouko on the head again, putting a premature end to her silly story.

"Stop that," Yui said. "You'll give everyone weird ideas with the things you make up."

"That's twice today, Yui! You're so mean."

"Keep going. We'll make it three for three."

Haruka laughed.

"You two have so much fun together," she said. "I can see where the Amusement Club idea originally came from."

"Toshino Kyouko is always like that," Chizuru commented dryly.

"The club was originally Kyouko's idea," Yui said. "But that's neither here nor there. Let's discuss our party, and what we should do with it."

"Alright, Vice President Yui! We'll each need specific jobs!" Kyouko said energetically.

 _Look at you, acting more like a leader. I hope you'll work some for this too._

"Yes, exactly," Yui agreed. "And I was thinking that the four of us should take care of it, since we're inviting Akari, Chinatsu, and whoever else. That way, they don't have to worry about anything."

"Alright," Kyouko said. "Food and fun! Those are the two things we primarily need."

"You and I could handle the food," Yui went on. "And Chizuru and Haruka could handle finding some fun things for all of us to do. Again, just nothing too loud, please."

"I think we can do that," said Haruka.

"Yes," Chizuru concurred.

"Games, music, that sort of thing, right?" Haruka had taken out a notepad and was writing on it.

"Yes, that works," Yui told her.

"Should a party have this much planning?" Kyouko wondered. "Shouldn't it be more spontaneous?"

"We don't need to account for every single detail ahead of time," Yui answered her. "But a little planning goes a long way."

"Then let's go the long way!"

"And here I thought you preferred shortcuts for everything."

"I love your rapier wit, Yui-nyan!"

Yui chuckled. "Thank you."

"So, now that that's decided!" Kyouko said. "Let's play cards, all four of us! That'll be fun too!"

"That sounds good," Yui said. She turned to Chizuru and Haruka. "Are you two good with that?"

"Sure," Chizuru said.

"Of course!" Haruka said. "What do you want to play?"

"We used to play Old Maid at Nanamori Middle School."

"There are four of us," Haruka said. "Do you know how to play Hearts?"

Yui shook her head, as did Kyouko.

"I do," Chizuru said.

"Good!" Haruka said. "We can teach them. We'll try to go easy on them too, right?"

"Maybe." Yui didn't fail to notice Chizuru's small grin back.

 _Oh, is that how it is? It's on, then, you two._

So, the four of them played Hearts, with Yui and Kyouko learning the rules from the other two girls. Yui, of course, was a fast learner when it came to cards, and was able to keep a straight face through all of the game. Kyouko, however, quickly found her hand filled with cards.

"Look at all of them!" she sobbed. "I don't know if I like this game."

They played on, with Yui winning almost every game they finished that afternoon. It wasn't until the last go-around that she lost to Chizuru.

"Good game," Chizuru said.

"And you." Yui replied.

"I look forward to the next one, Funami-san."

 _Well, that's interesting. Does she have a competitive streak? She's so different from Chitose._

"Me too. And please, call me Yui."

"Of course, Yui-san."

It had grown fairly late, and it was time for the four of them to leave. Locking the club room behind them, they walked down the hall, and out of the school. At the gate, they parted ways, Chizuru and Haruka taking one direction, Yui and Kyouko taking another.

As Yui and Kyouko walked down the street that led to their homes, they talked a bit more about their upcoming party.

"It's a good plan," Yui said. "I think it will be a lot of fun, the bunch of us, all together. And we haven't gotten to see Akari and Chinatsu at all since school started."

"Oh, definitely, Yui-tan!" Kyouko replied happily. "Thank you for suggesting it."

"You're actually thanking me?"

"Of course!"

 _Well, I definitely didn't plan for that. It's nice, all the same._

"You're welcome." Yui smiled at her, and the two girls continued their walk home.


	15. Chinatsu: Party of Six

Chinatsu: Party of Six

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today, we'll be with Chinatsu!

 **Chinatsu:** Yes, and we'll be having a big party with everyone!

 **Yui:** Again, not a big party.

 **Kyouko:** YAY! PARTY!

 **Yui:** Or a loud party.

 **Haruka:** Any dancing?

 **Yui:** No, it's not that kind of a party either.

 **Kyouko:** Just what kind of party is this?!

 **Chizuru:** A quiet, peaceful party for getting to know one another.

 **Kyouko:** Boo.

 **Yui:** I'm glad you joined us, Chizuru.

 **Chizuru:** Thank you.

 **Akari:** Well, let's begin and see exactly what kind of party it is!

* * *

Chinatsu and Akari made their way up the street in the direction of Yui's apartment.

"Akari can barely believe we're going to a party with high school students!" the red-haired girl exclaimed. "It feels so grown-up!"

"Yes, but it's with Yui-senpai and Kyouko," Chinatsu said. "We know them already."

"That doesn't make it any less exciting."

"No, of course not. If anything, that makes it far, far more exciting."

Yui had texted her the previous day, inviting her to a combined Amusement Club party for both the middle school and senior high school clubs. Chinatsu was elated; she hadn't gotten to see Yui at all since school had started. She would be glad to see Kyouko too, of course. She knew that the senior high school Amusement Club had two other members now as well: Ikeda Chizuru, and Koyama Haruka, neither of whom Chinatsu really knew. Thinking on that, she mentioned them to Akari.

"Do you know Ikeda-san? Or Koyama-san?" Chinatsu asked.

"Akari knows Ikeda Chizuru-san is Ikeda Chitose-senpai's sister," answered Akari. "But that's all."

"Oh, is she the girl who took a disliking to Kyouko?"

"Maybe?"

"How did she end up in the Amusement Club, then?"

"Akari doesn't know. But even still, they got more people to join. And we lost the club room and have no new members." Akari said sadly.

"I don't think they'd be angry or upset at us about that, Akari-chan. Again, don't worry too much."

"All the same, let's not mention it to them, please."

"Alright, we won't."

The two girls made their way into Yui's building and upstairs to her apartment.

"Please excuse the intrusion!"

When they got there, they saw that all four senior high school girls were already there. Aside from Yui and Kyouko, there was also Ikeda Chizuru and a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl who Chinatsu assumed was Koyama Haruka.

"Chinatsu-chan, Akari-chan!" Kyouko cried happily, hugging the both of them. Behind her, Yui gave them a rare smile.

"It's so good to see the both of you," she greeted them.

"And you, Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu replied. "And Kyouko too, of course."

"Chinatsu-chan remembers me!" Kyouko said, pretending to cry. Akari laughed as Kyouko hugged her again.

"These are our new club members," Yui said, indicating the other two girls. "Ikeda Chizuru and Koyama Haruka."

Both girls bowed at them. "Very pleased to meet you!" Haruka said.

"Pleased to meet you as well, "Chinatsu said, bowing back.

"Well, dinner's already ready," Yui said. "I tried to make something different for everyone, something that I thought each person would like. I think it turned out well. And Chizuru and Haruka bought a board game for us to play, I think?"

"Persistence," Chizuru answered.

"Right, that. But in the meantime, let's eat."

So, they sat down at the table that the older girls had set out and dug into the dinners that Yui made. As Chinatsu had come to expect from Yui-senpai, it was absolutely delicious. While the girls ate, they made conversation, and Chinatsu had a chance to ask about what she and Akari had discussed earlier.

"So, how did you two join the Amusement Club anyway?" Chinatsu asked Chizuru and Haruka.

"They just kind of fell in with us," Kyouko giggled.

Chizuru frowned. Haruka made a half smile.

"She'll be telling that joke forever," Yui said. "You two have my sympathies, but you had better get used to it."

"So, what really happened, then?" Chinatsu asked.

"More or less that," Chizuru answered.

"We had an accident in the hallway and ended up crashing into the Amusement Club room." Haruka explained. "We spent some time with them, had fun, and decided to join. And we're very glad we did!"

Chizuru nodded.

 _That's it? Wow, Kyouko and Yui-senpai must have been very persuasive in their sales pitch for the club. Akari-chan and I could learn something from that, probably._

"We never had people fall into the Tea Club room…" Kyouko said. "I guess nobody else has fallen into the room yet, since it's just you two still?"

Akari's looked up at Chinatsu sharply.

"Nope, it's just us so far," Chinatsu said. "These things can take time."

"Lots of waiting for falling people," added Akari nervously. Kyouko laughed again, and Chizuru sighed.

Their meal continued on. Chizuru found the company, the conversation, and the food all very comforting.

 _This is what we needed,_ Chizuru thought. _I'm glad Akari and I are back with them. And I'm glad we have some new friends that have joined as us well._

"It looks like everyone's finished," Yui said, after a while, when everyone's plate was clear. "I made a cake for anyone who'd like-"

"ME!" Kyouko exclaimed loudly.

"It's for everyone, Kyouko. Fortunately, there's enough for each person to have lots."

Yui got up and stepped over to her kitchen area. She returned with a large chocolate-and-vanilla cake on a plastic dish.

"I hope it turned out alright." Yui said as set it down in the middle of the table and began to cut it.

"It looks wonderful, Yui-san!" Haruka said, helping Yui serve pieces of it to everyone.

"Akari's not sure she can eat all this," Akari said, looking at the huge slice of cake in front of her.

"Oh, well, if you can't eat it, I'll be happy to step in," Kyouko said. "That's what club presidents are for, after all!"

"Absolutely not, Kyouko-chan!" She definitely took a large bit of her cake.

"So, Akari," Yui said. "Chinatsu mentioned that you two are working for the Student Council?"

Akari looked up, her eyes wide. She didn't answer, though. Chinatsu assumed her mouth was full of cake.

"We're just helping out," Chinatsu said quickly, hoping to assuage Akari's apprehension might have on the topic. "It's like I said. Himawari and Sakurako are short-handed, so we're assisting them for now."

"Those two do need serious help," Kyouko smirked.

"Kyouko, don't say things like that," scolded Yui. "And don't talk with your mouth full of cake either."

After they had finished their cake, Haruka and Chizuru set out Persistence, the board game they brought. It was a bit of a strategy game; Yui-senpai of course took to it immediately and won the first game they played.

"This isn't the end, of course," said Chizuru, as she reset the pieces. "We're going to play again, right?" She looked intently at Yui.

"You know it," Yui replied.

 _Go, Yui-senpai! Win everything! Or wait? Maybe if I won, I would impress her…_

Sadly, Chinatsu didn't win. Chizuru took the second game, with Yui a close second. The other four girls were left far behind the two of them. They set up and played another round that went more or less as the first two had.

"Maybe you should let me win!" Kyouko whined after finishing last for the third time in a row. "I'm the president, after all!"

"That has nothing to do with the game, Kyouko," Chinatsu said. "You're just not patient enough."

"Humph!"

"Still, it is hard for the rest of us to do well with those two," Haruka said. "Maybe the four of us should make an alliance or something."

"That's hardly fair," Yui said.

"I agree." Chizuru added.

Yui started to say something then stopped. She looked over at Akari, who, Chinatsu noticed, had turned a bit pale. "I think we might be done, anyway. Are you okay, Akari?"

Akari nodded and mumbled something about getting some water. She got up and walked over to Yui's kitchen area. Yui began to collect up the Persistence board game they had played. Chinatsu helped her.

"We should have a combined Amusement Club slumber party!" Kyouko declared, as they cleaned up.

"Next time or the time after that," Yui agreed. "I'd like for this to not be a one-time-only event."

"That does sound fun!" said Haruka. "But I don't want to impose on Yui-san, and I don't think I can stay over anywhere tonight anyway."

"Neither can I." Chizuru said.

"Not this time, anyway." Yui said. "I'd need to get more blankets and pillows and make sleeping arrangements for everyone."

"Maybe two people can sleep in the bath!" Kyouko suggested.

"Speaking of which, Kyouko, are you planning on staying over here?" Yui asked, turning to her. Chinatsu knew that Kyouko stayed at Yui-senpai's place quite often. _That was never fair_ , she thought.

"I didn't bring any pajamas, Yui," Kyouko replied. "So, don't worry! Besides, I have to be off early tomorrow."

"That's a bit unusual for you. What are you doing so early, then?"

"Visiting Ayano! And then we're going to a baseball game."

Behind Kyouko, Chizuru frowned, then went over to see Akari.

"Oh. I see." Yui replied.

Chinatsu could have sworn a shadow of disappointment briefly passed over Yui's face.

 _Yui-senpai, don't be sad! You can spend time with me instead!_

"Do you want to come, Yui?" Kyouko asked. "I can ask Ayano if she can get another ticket for us."

"No, that's alright. Have a good time."

"Of course!" Kyouko bounded off somewhere else. Chinatsu took her place standing next to Yui.

"Hello again, Yui-senpai."

"Hello, Chinatsu-chan. Would you like to stay over, then? I think it would be just you and me, unless Akari wants to stay too."

 _Oh, I'd love it if it was just you and me, Yui-senpai. But Akari-chan is our friend, and it would be unfair to not invite her._

"Alright!" Chinatsu said merrily. "I'll ask her then!"

Chinatsu looked about to see where Akari was, spotted her, and head over. Akari was sitting down by Yui's window, still looking a bit ill. Chizuru and Haruka had already stepped over and were standing over her, looking at her concernedly.

 _This doesn't look good._

"Is something wrong?" Chinatsu asked.

"Ugh, Akari might have had too much cake," the red-haired girl said, sounding thoroughly unwell and holding her stomach.

"Should she maybe lie down some?" Haruka asked.

"No, she just ate too much," Chizuru shook her head. "Stomach medicine, mint tea, or maybe carbonated water. And then some sleep. That's what she needs."

Chinatsu was impressed. "Oh, Chizuru-san, you know a lot about remedies!"

Chizuru turned slightly red, briefly. "I pick up things from my sister, that's all. Anyway, Akaza-san is the one to be concerned about."

"Are you going to throw up, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu asked.

Akari didn't answer, but swayed where she was sitting a little.

"What's wrong with Akari?" Yui had stepped over and joined them.

"She ate too much and doesn't feel good."

"Do you need to lie down, Akari?" Yui asked.

"See? I wasn't the only one who thought that!" Haruka said to Chizuru.

"She needs some quiet rest and something to quell her stomachache." Chizuru said flatly.

"No, the party's still going!" Akari said weakly.

"Akari-chan," Yui said gently. "The party's winding down. I'll get you some medicine for your stomach."

"Thank you, Yui-chan."

"I'll walk her home," Chizuru volunteered when Yui had returned with some medicine. "And I'll make sure she takes that."

"Thank you, Chizuru."

"Of course. Come, Akaza-san, it's time to go." Chizuru gently pulled Akari up.

"Thank you, Ikeda-san. You can call me Akari." Akari said, leaning on Chizuru."

"Akari-san, then. And you can call me Chizuru."

"Chizuru-san, Akari isn't sure she ever wants to eat cake again."

"You don't mean that. You'll feel better after some rest."

"Good-bye," Akari said to Yui. "Thank you for the wonderful party! Akari's sorry she got sick."

"Don't worry about it, Akari-chan." Yui said. "Go home and rest up. Please let us know how you're doing tomorrow."

"Good-bye, Yui-san," Chizuru said. "I had a good time also. Good-bye, Chinatsu-san. It was good to meet you."

"And you!" Chinatsu answered.

Chizuru walked out the door, Akari leaning on her.

"I'll go with them," Haruka said. "Just to make sure everything's alright."

"Thank you, Haruka." Yui said.

"And thank you for the wonderful party!" Haruka replied, bowing.

"You're always welcome here."

"It was wonder to meet you, Chinatsu!" Haruka said, bowing in turn to her.

"And you also, Koyama-san!"

Smiling at them, Haruka followed Chizuru and Akari out Yui's front door.

 _And then there were three. Where did Kyouko disappear to?_

Following that thought, Kyouko practically materialized next to them.

"We lost half our party!" Kyouko said. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Akari was feeling sick. Chizuru and Haruka are seeing her home."

"Sick? Did she come down with something at the party?"

"No, she just ate too much cake."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, where were you, Kyouko?"

"Toilet." Kyouko shrugged.

"Are you sticking around here?"

"If the party's over, I might head on home as well. I'm a little tired."

"So, even you have your limits."

"Sometimes, Yui." Kyouko laughed. "Sometimes."

"Kyouko?"

"Yes?"

Yui's eyes briefly darted around, to the walls, the ceiling, the floor, then back to Kyouko. "Have a good time with Ayano tomorrow," she finally said.

"Will do!" Kyouko said happily. "I'll bring you back a baseball! Or a bat!"

"And don't make too much trouble."

"I never do!"

Yui sighed.

"Well, I'll be off then!" Kyouko said. "I have to rest up so that I can go make trouble!"

"You're hopeless, Kyouko."

Kyouko stepped forward, putting her arms around both Yui and Chinatsu.

"What a wonderful party that was!" she said happily. "But don't stand pat; the next one is going to be even BIGGER!"

"Good-bye, Kyouko," Yui said, as Kyouko released them.

"Good-bye, Kyouko!" Chinatsu echoed her.

"Good-bye to you both! See you later!" Kyouko spun around on her right foot. She quickly put on her street shoes and practically danced out the door.

 _She doesn't act like someone who's tired._

"That's that." Yui said. Chinatsu thought at first she had looked a bit sad, but, again, the look passed quickly. "I think our first combined party was a success. What do you think, Chinatsu-chan?"

"Absolutely!" Chinatsu said. "It wouldn't be anything else with you running things, Yui-senpai!"

Yui smiled at her.

"Chinatsu," said Yui. "It's not too late. Anything in particular you want to do after I clean up?"

"I'll help you clean up, Yui-senpai!"

"That's not necessary."

"I insist!"

"Alright, thank you."

"Could we play Lady Knight Moon afterward, if that's alright, Yui-senpai?"

"Of course, Chinatsu-chan. That'll be fun."

Between the two of them, the task of cleaning up after the party was finished fairly quickly. After removing her cleaning apron, Yui sat down in front of her television, turned it on, and then started up her game console. Chinatsu took a seat on the floor next to her.

"All ready to play?" Yui asked, handing her a controller.

"Yes, let's go!"

 _I wonder if she's really upset about Kyouko-chan going somewhere with Ayano. Of course, I can't just come out and ask her that. So, I'll try my best to have fun with her and make sure that she's happy. I know I'm happy, spending the night here with Yui-senpai._

Chinatsu and Yui played Lady Knight Moon well into the early hours of the morning.


	16. Akari: Falling Up

Akari: Falling Up

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Yui:** Akari isn't feeling well, so we're filling in just for today.

 **Kyouko:** Is she at least well enough to do the chapter? It's her chapter, right?

 **Yui:** It is, but she won't have to do much, strictly speaking.

 **Kyouko:** How will she manage that?

 **Yui:** You'll have to stick around and find out.

 **Kyouko:** Can't you just tell me?

 **Yui:** No.

 **Kyouko:** Boo.

 _Yui frowns at Kyouko._

 **Yui:** Anyway, Akari is the protagonist for this chapter, as Kyouko said. She'll be dealing with the aftermath of her cake binge.

 **Kyouko:** We'll be in it too, of course! So, enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Akari-san?" Haruka asked. She and Chizuru had been kind enough to walk Akari back to her house. The stomach medicine and the walk had made Akari feel a little better, but she still felt fairly ill.

"Akari will do as Chizuru-san said to do: just rest." Akari replied, giving the two a weak smile.

"Please do so," said Chizuru.

At the front gate to Akari's house, the three girls parted ways. Akari briefly stopped and watched Chizuru and Haruka head off in the opposite direction from which they had come.

 _Oh, their houses are completely another way! But they saw me home. They're good friends._

After a short bath, Akari resolved to go and lie down. Though it wasn't quite yet her bedtime, she put on her pajamas just in case she fell asleep while resting.

 _But, am I even going to be able to fall sleep feeling like this? I wonder. Ugh, no more cake. Not ever again. Well, not for a while._

However, tired as she was, Akari was indeed able to do so. Shortly after lying down, she was sleeping and dreaming.

* * *

 _At first, Akari felt confused. She was in the Tea Club room; the Amusement Club's first meeting room._

 _"We're not supposed to be here," she said aloud._

 _"Well, we're here now." Akari looked to her left, and Chinatsu was smiling at her._

 _"Are we really in the Tea Club Room?"_

 _"Maybe. Or maybe it's just the Tea Club Room in your heart, Akari-chan."_

 _"Huh? What does that mean?"_

 _Chinatsu shrugged. "This is your dream, not mine."_

 _"Yes, but-"_

 _Akari was interrupted by a loud crash, as part of the ceiling collapsed, and a girl fell through a hole in ceiling, landing nearby them. She quickly got back up on her feet and grinned at them. It was Kyouko._

 _"Hello, Akari! Chinatsu-chan!"_

 _"Kyouko -chan?"_

 _"That's right!"_

 _"You know, the door was open, Kyouko." Yui walked into the Tea Club Room, followed by Chizuru and Haruka. "You didn't have to put a hole in the ceiling."_

 _"I was just too excited, Yui-tan! We haven't been here in a while!"_

 _"Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan," Akari began. "There's something that I haven't told you. It's about this room. We can't stay in here, so we'll have to go elsewhere."_

 _Kyouko laughed. "There's no getting off of this ride, Akari-chan, not until it's over."_

 _"What ride, Kyouko-chan?" Akari had a bad feeling about where this was going._

 _Kyouko just grinned at her. Suddenly, Akari felt as though she was falling. The Tea Club room and the other girls were growing farther and farther away from her. However, something was wrong._

 _"I'm falling, but I'm going up," she observed. "That makes no sense."_

 _She found herself above (or was it below?) the Tea Club room, Nanamori Middle School, and pretty soon everything. Her sight told her that she was rising up, but she felt like she falling still. She began to feel a bit dizzy and closed her eyes. Finally, she felt her feet hit solid ground. Her "fall" had stopped._

 _Akari opened her eyes and looked up. She found herself standing at the front of a large church hall, facing the congregation. There were colorful flowers and red banners decorating the walls, but it looked like all the people sitting in the pews were wearing school uniforms. Two girls in matching white dresses stood in front of her, their hands linked._

 _It was a wedding. Akari was performing a wedding ceremony. Behind the couple she was to marry stood the wedding party, made up entirely of her friends. She saw Chinatsu, Yui, and everyone else._

 _I'm not sure what's going on, she thought, but I had better get started._

 _"Hello, everyone!" Akari said. "Today, we're here to join in marriage-"_

 _"AYANO AND ME!" Kyouko loudly interrupted._

 _Akari looked at the couple in front her. The two girls in the wedding dresses were Kyouko and Ayano._

 _"Toshino Kyouko, please!" Ayano said, turning a bit red. "This is our special day, let's make it memorable!"_

 _"Isn't this memorable, Ayano?"_

 _"Yes, very much so! So, let's be serious."_

 _"Serious is no fun, Ayano-chan!"_

 _"If I might move this along," Akari cut in. "We are gathered here today to…"_

 _Akari trailed off and stopped. She looked past Ayano and Kyouko at the wedding party. Yui stood in the middle, with a downcast expression on her face. Chizuru stood beside her, wearing a harsh frown._

 _Kyouko and Ayano looked at Akari expectantly._

 _No, Akari thought, I don't anyone to be sad or upset._

 _She shook her head some, and the scene shifted. Now the two brides were Ayano and Chitose. Kyouko was back standing by Yui in the wedding party._

 _"Oh, I can't believe we're getting married!" Chitose said happily._

 _"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised too." Ayano said. "But, I'm very happy."_

 _"Well, let's make it a lovely ceremony!" Akari said. She started to say something else, but caught the sight of Kyouko standing behind the couple in the wedding party. There was a confused look on her face. Akari wasn't sure what that meant. She tried to restart her speech, but was interrupted by a loud voice again. Only this time, it wasn't Kyouko's._

 _"Ah….."_

 _Akari glanced over at the wedding party once more. Chizuru was there, staring off into space and drooling all over the floor. Haruka stood next to her, looking at her friend worriedly. The confused expression had fled Kyouko's face, and she was now giggling._

 _"Maybe it isn't time for this either," Akari said quietly._

 _"Huh? Did you just say that it isn't time for dinner?" Ayano asked, scratching her head. "Of course not, we haven't finished the ceremony yet!"_

 _"I made takuan for the reception dinner." Chitose smiled._

 _Akari shook her head and blinked. The scene shifted once more. Now before her stood Sakurako, wearing a fancy dark blazer and a red necktie. Beside her stood Himawari in a lacy white wedding dress._

 _"Us?!" boggled both girls in unison._

 _"Yes!" Akari said happily. "I got your form. Ahem. We are gathered here today to-"_

 _"I don't want to marry Himawari!" Sakurako whined._

 _"Humph. The feeling's a bit mutual." Himawari retorted._

 _"You don't want to marry you either?"_

 _"Honestly, you should consider yourself lucky, Sakurako."_

 _"I don't! This marriage is suffocating me!"_

 _"We aren't married yet, idiot!"_

 _"I know that, idiot!"_

 _"The ceremony's only halfway done, and things are already a mess." Himawari lamented._

 _Sakurako had apparently had enough._

 _"C'mon, Akari!" Sakurako said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the aisle. "Let's go have fun somewhere else."_

 _"You're leaving me at the altar?!" Himawari was aghast._

 _"Of course not! You come with us, Himawari." Sakurako grabbed Himawari's hand with her free hand. "But you'll probably need to wear something different."_

 _Himawari was suddenly wearing a yellow t-shirt with the word "Strife" written on it. She followed Sakurako and Akari out the front door of the church._

 _"Alright, hop on!" Sakurako said, pointing to a black motorcycle. "We're blasting out of here!"_

 _Sakurako climbed onto the motorcycle. Himawari got on behind her. Noticing that the motorcycle had a little sidecar, Akari got into that. Sakurako started up the engine, and the trio tore off down the road. Sakurako maneuvered the motorcycle left and right, passing every other vehicle as they sped down the streets. The motorcycle engine roared loudly all the way._

 _Akari looked over the speedometer: 200 kph. That can't be right, she figured, for several reasons!_

 _Himawari apparently thought so too. "Sakurako, you're going too fast!"_

 _"We have to go fast," Sakurako said, not taking her eyes off the road. "Or else we'll never make it on time."_

 _"Make where on time?"_

 _"Our baseball game!"_

 _"We're going to a baseball game?"_

 _"Of course! Fresh excitement, Himawari!"_

 _"For just sitting and watching a game?"_

 _"Not watching! Playing!" Sakurako hit the motorcycle's brakes, and there was a loud squealing. Afraid, Akari dived out, but landed on her feet._

 _"Wait, wait, you guys!" she called, as the motorcycle drove off without her._

 _Everything shifted. Akari found herself standing at home plate on a baseball diamond. She looked out into the field and saw the senior high girls made up the opposing team; Kyouko was standing on the pitcher's mound. Akari briefly peered behind her and saw that Matsumoto Risa was catching and that Nishigaki-sensai was the umpire. She wondered if the game would be fairly called. Glancing to her left, she saw her Chinatsu and her friends from the Nanamori Middle School Student Council watching her from the dugout._

 _"Do you best, Akari!" yelled Chinatsu._

 _"Hit a hat trick!" Sakurako yelled._

 _"You mean home run, Sakurako." Himawari groaned._

 _"Whatever."_

 _Akari turned back toward the field and readied the bat in her hand._

 _"I hope you're ready for this!" Kyouko called. "Though you won't be, of course."_

 _Performing a ridiculously theatrical windup, Kyouko hurled the ball toward home plate. Akari had no time to think and simply swung the bat as hard as could._

 _CRACK!_

 _The ball flew hundreds of feet into the air and right into the stands._

 _"Hooray!" Akari yelled, as her friends in the dugout cheered her on. As she rounded the bases, even her seniors congratulated her on and patted the head._

 _"Eheheh, I'm so happy!"_

 _She took her place on the dugout bench after hugging her teammates._

 _"Akari thinks we should win this game now!"_

 _But whether or not they won, Akari never found out. The scene shifted again, as she watched the game continue._

 _Akari found herself sitting at a large conference table inside a meeting room. Matsumoto Risa sat at the head of the table. Along the sides sat all of Akari's friends from the Amusement Club and the Student Council, both the middle school and senior high school girls. Akari noticed that Himawari and Sakurako were once again wearing their wedding clothes._

 _Of course, Akari thought. Matsumoto-san is the Prime Minister now. And we're her advisory council. I wonder how much work we actually accomplish._

 _"Prime Minister Matsumoto!" Chitose said. "There's a new proposal for us to consider."_

 _"...?" Rise replied._

 _"Well," Chitose continued. "It's a trade agreement for more chocolate from Switzerland and other places that produce large amounts of fine chocolate."_

 _"Is that really a good idea, Chitose?" Ayano asked._

 _"Of course, everyone loves chocolate!" Chitose smiled._

 _"…" said Risa, while writing down some notes._

 _"The Prime Minister agrees with me, Ayano."_

 _"I…see."_

 _"I also have a new proposal!" Kyouko yelled loudly from further down the table, waving around a packet of forms. "We're going to export more manga and anime!"_

 _"…" Rise said, frowning a bit. She wrote some more on her notepad._

 _"We already export that," Yui said. "Why would we need any sort of trade agreement for manga and anime?"_

 _"So we can do more!" Kyouko said. Her eyes sparkled. "With this, I could become famous worldwide! Everywhere I go, the people will be shouting my name, reading my manga, and watching my anime! Sometimes all at once!"_

 _"We should go with Yui-senpai's proposals!" Chinatsu said. "Hers are guaranteed to fix everything wrong and make the whole country better for everyone!"_

 _A loud argument erupted, with almost every girl in the room shouting. Rise sat quietly at the head of the table, continuing to write on her notepad._

 _"What a headache," Akari muttered. Louder, she said "I need to step outside, please excuse me." Nobody at the table answered her; they were too busy with their arguments._

 _She got up from the fancy cushioned chair and headed for the door. A woman in a security guard's uniform opened it for her as she exited._

 _Walking through the door, Akari suddenly found herself in her own house. Wearing a green apron, Chinatsu came running toward her, smiling widely, and carrying a large cooking pan._

 _Oh that's right, she thought, now I'm married to Chinatsu-chan, and this is our home._

 _Since it was all still just a dream, this somehow made perfect sense to Akari._

 _"Welcome home! I made you a lovely dinner, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu said, holding out the pan._

 _Apprehensive, Akari removed the lid. She then took a quick peak, barely looking, and replaced it._

 _"It looks good, Chinatsu-chan!" she said. "Akari can't wait to eat it at dinner!"_

 _"I made it especially for you, Akari, because you're my wife and I love you!"_

 _"Akari loves you too."_

 _"So, let's kiss, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu set the pan down._

 _"Kiss?"_

 _"Yes, silly. We're wife and wife, right?"_

 _Well, I guess that's supposed to happen now, Akari figured._

 _"Alright, let's kiss, Chinatsu-chan."_

 _Chinatsu grabbed Akari around the waist and pulled her near. Akari put her hands on Chinatsu's shoulders._

 _Is that what I do, she wondered. She wasn't really sure._

 _"You're doing fine, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said, as though hearing her thoughts._

 _Chinatsu leaned in toward her, her face coming closer and closer…_

* * *

Akari woke with a start, sitting upright in her head. Her stomach didn't feel sore anymore, but her head was swimming.

 _What a crazy dream_ , Akari thought groggily. _I wonder what everyone else would say about this._

She thought a little more. _I can't even remember it all…there was something about riding on a motorcycle, I think? And there was a baseball game._

She lied back down, trying to remember, but couldn't. She closed her eyes, and soon fell back asleep. She remembered nothing of her dream the next morning.


	17. Ayano: When Wary Met Silly

Ayano: When Wary Met Silly

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** And today's chapter character will be Ayano!

 _Ayano walks in, carrying a large telescope and a wicker basket._

 **Ayano:** Hello! I'm prepared for my chapter this time!

 **Akari:** Oh, what's that for?

 **Ayano:** Aren't we going flower picking and stargazing?

 **Kyouko** (popping up) **:** No, silly!

 **Akari:** WAH!

 **Kyouko:** Oh, sorry Akari, I didn't mean to startle you. Ayano, we're going to a baseball game!

 **Ayano:** What?!

 **Kyouko:** Yep! Although maybe we can pick grass from the outfield…

 **Ayano** (turning red) **:** Oh, no! I need to go and get my other things then!

 _Ayano runs off the set._

 **Kyouko:** Wow, look at her go. I wonder if she'll be ready in time.

 **Akari:** Ah, well, Akari's sure Ayano will be. So let's start the chapter!

* * *

Not for the first time, Ayano found herself riding a train with Toshino Kyouko. This time however, she knew what was coming. She had planned it after all.

When she had won two tickets to a baseball game, she had initially resolved to simply give them away to someone at school. It was Chitose, however, who suggested that she go to the game after all. Ayano, of course, had then invited her good friend to go with her. Chitose laughed and had said that while she'd have been glad to go, Ayano should invite Toshino Kyouko.

With much struggle, hesitation, preparation, and some prodding from Chitose, Ayano had finally done just that. And Toshino Kyouko had accepted. In the two days leading up to their outing, Ayano felt as though she was walking on air.

 _I asked her! And she said yes! And it'll be just us, once again! Maybe this time, I can finally…_

Now, sitting on the train next to her crush, she once again wondered if she could really say what she wanted to say. The words were sometimes there, but they seemed to dance out of her reach whenever she tried to say them. It had been that way for so long, doubt and uncertainty silencing her. Ayano wanted things to change, but that was easier said than done.

 _It's partly my personality, of course, but it's also partly hers. She's so garrulous, that I just get nervous when I start to say what I feel. Of course, I guess if she wasn't the way that she is, then I might not feel as I do. And there it is._

So, there was no confession so far that day, not on the train ride to the game. Instead, she just made casual conversation with Toshino Kyouko as they rode to the game.

"Did you have a fun day off, Ayano?" Toshino Kyouko asked.

"I spent a lot of it working," Ayano said. "There was a lot to do, after all. I didn't really have much time to do anything else."

"That's no fun. You should have said something! You could have come visited with us!"

Ayano blushed a little. _Not that I would have minded doing that, but…_

"Too much work. I didn't really have time to see anyone else either."

"What?!" Kyouko said. "Ayano! You shouldn't spend your off-days alone!"

 _It wasn't completely by choice._

"I'll keep that in mind," Ayano said. _Let's change the subject._ "So, Toshino Kyouko, Chitose says her sister is in your Amusement Club now."

"Yes, she is! I'm happy to have her there, as is Yui."

"Good. I hope she's enjoying herself, so be nice to her, Toshino Kyouko."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

 _I believe you, but, well, your version of nice might put some people off. Though I know you mean well, most of the time, at least._

"I'm also told you recruited one of Chizuru's friends."

"Yes, Haruka-chan! She's fun too." Kyouko fussed with her briefly her hair. "This is what she looks like."

"I see. While we're on the subject, what convinced you to make your club an official club? You never did that in middle school."

"Chitose told you about that too? Chizuru must be sharing all our club secrets with her."

Ayano laughed a little. "Chitose did tell me about that, but even if she didn't, I'd have known anyway. I saw your club application form while working on the Student Council."

"Ah-ha! So, you're using your position of power to spy on me!"

 _Is she serious or joking or a bit of both? It's hard to tell with her sometimes. Granted, I did notice that form immediately that when it came through._

"We see all the club info, Toshino Kyouko."

"So, you're like Big Sister!"

"What? No, nothing like that."

"Are you going to challenge us for our room again?"

Ayano chuckled. "I can't do that now, Toshino Kyouko. Your club is a real club. So, again, how did that come to be?"

"We decided it would be best for the club." Kyouko replied, waving her hand dismissively. "That's all."

 _Interesting. Is she actually becoming maturing a little?_

She smiled. "You're so responsible now, Toshino Kyouko."

"Am I? Don't worry, I'll get over it. Or…are you fonder of new responsible and in-charge Kyouko?" Toshino Kyouko grinned at her.

"I-I think it could suit you, Toshino Kyouko."

The blond girl grabbed Ayano's hands. Ayano immediately felt heat in her cheeks at this gesture.

"Thank you, Ayano!" Toshino Kyouko said. "I'm going to tell that to the next person who tells me how hopeless I am!"

Ayano laughed as best she could, given how flushed she felt. "Y-you are hopeless though, Toshino Kyouko."

Toshino Kyouko released Ayano's hands and fell back in her seat, her hands over face, making a sad sound.

"No, even Ayano thinks I'm hopeless!"

"You're also silly."

"She also thinks I'm silly! Hey!" She lowered her hands and grabbed her bag. "Are you hungry, Ayano?"

 _She switches gears so quickly._

"A little," Ayano shrugged. "But there'll be food at the game."

"There's food here!" Toshino Kyouko said. "I brought loads!"

She held open her handbag for Ayano to see. There were bags of chips, candy bars, cookies, and that was just at the top of the heap.

"Just how hungry did you think you'd get?" Ayano asked. "The game is only a few hours long."

"That's a few hours when we need sustenance!"

"It looks like you have mostly junk in there."

"For shame, Ayano! Lightly salted chips aren't junk. They're a special gift."

"A special gift?"

"Yes, Akari-chan gave them to me. And they're her favorite food, so I'm sure you can see why they're special."

 _That's so sweet._

"Yes," Ayano smiled. "I do see why they're special, then."

"So, have some special chips with me, then!" Toshino Kyouko said, tearing open the bag. Ayano held out her hand, but Toshino Kyouko popped a chip into her mouth.

 _And now she's feeding me. It feels silly, but I can't say that I don't enjoy it._

She crunched the chip and swallowed it. "You don't need to feed me."

"Okay, you feed me then!"

"Toshino Kyouko!"

"Please, just one?"

"Oh, fine." Ayano pulled a chip from the bag and held it out for Toshino Kyouko to eat.

 _Okay, so I'd gladly do this all day, but I'm not sure how I'd handle it. And I can't tell you that, Toshino Kyouko, you'd probably think I was weird._

The train soon arrived at the baseball park. Ayano followed Toshino Kyouko as she hurried off of the train.

"C'mon, Ayano! It's a baseball game!" she laughed. The two girls went into the park and found their seats. Two younger girls sat in the same row next to them. Toshino Kyouko soon had them in hysterics, doing silly imitations of baseball players, exaggerated pitching windups, bat swinging, and running bases. Pretty soon, she had Ayano laughing hard too.

 _She just never stops. And really, I adore that about her._

In the end, Ayano remembered little of the actual game itself. She was having too much fun alongside Toshino Kyouko: laughing at her silly antics and the random things she'd say, and eating more of the junk food that she had brought.

 _I shouldn't eat so much of this, but it's only for one day._

After the game ended, the two girls boarded the train that would take them back home. Toshino Kyouko, apparently a bit tired from everything she had done at the game, dozed off. Ayano watched her sleep as the landscape outside rolled by. Her eyes briefly darted up to the map showing the train's current position on their route.

 _We'll be home soon. It was a wonderful day, but I still never said what I wanted to._ Ayano turned her gaze back at the girl sitting next to her.

"Toshino Kyouko," she said quietly. "I had an incredible day with you. I always do when we go places. It's because we're friends, yes, but that isn't all of it. I like you, not just as a friend, but more. And I wish we could be more than friends. That's how I feel. I'm just not certain how you feel. In spite of your personality, you're difficult to read sometimes. But, really, that's part of your charm. You're an amazing person to me, and I've thought since I first met you and first fell for you."

Toshino Kyouko stirred and opened her eyes.

 _Oh…did she hear me say all that?_ Ayano felt the blood rush to her head. _No, no, no!_

"Good morning, Ayano," she yawned. "You say something?"

 _No, she didn't._ She calmed some.

"Ah...I just said that we're near our stop, Toshino Kyouko. You don't want to sleep and miss it, right?"

"Oh, and so you woke me up for it! Thank you, Ayano."

The girl exited the train at their stop and headed back in the direction of their neighborhoods. As they reached the street where Toshino Kyouko would turn, she suddenly stopped. Ayano halted alongside her.

"Ayano!" Toshino Kyouko said, taking her hands.

 _Ah, she's holding my hands again. Okay, keep it together, keep it together._

"Y-yes?"

"The Amusement Club is going to do something big and fun for summer break. I'd love it if you and Chitose came along with us."

"Oh? And just what are you planning?"

Toshino Kyouko shrugged.

"Not sure yet. But it'll be fun, I promise!"

"Well, I-I suppose," Ayano said. "If you're going through all the trouble and planning and all…"

 _What kind of response is that?!_

But apparently Toshino Kyouko was fine with her response. "Excellent!" she said. "I'm going to invite the middle school Amusement Club too, as well as Himawari and Sakurako. It'll be like old times, right? Except, we have a few new friends with us too!"

"Of course," Ayano replied, hoping she hadn't turned too deeply red. _She's been holding my hands almost this entire conversation._ "I would like to-"

"Well," interrupted Toshino Kyouko. "This is my street. Thanks for taking me to the game, Ayano! I love going places with you. It's always fun!"

"And you, Toshino Kyouko."

The blond girl dropped her hands and ran off down the sidewalk of a different street. She briefly turned and waved.

"Good-bye, Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano called.

"Later, alligator!"

Ayano stood where she was until she could no longer see Toshino Kyouko in the distance. Once the girl had vanished from her sight, Ayano collected herself a bit and sighed.

 _Two years now, and I still can't seem say what I really want to say. Chitose once told me to try harder. I'm glad she looks out for me, but it's difficult. And I feel like I have nothing but wasted opportunities, one after the other. I just never seem to get there. I'm always so close, yet so far._

She thought about Toshino Kyouko's invitation to go do something "big" over the summer break.

 _Is it another manga convention? A trip to the beach? Or something entirely new?_

"Regardless," Ayano said aloud. "I want to go. I'll build up my resolve, and if I haven't said something before then, then I will do so at your summer event, Toshino Kyouko. And I'll make sure you're awake for it. Just wait."

With that thought in mind, she turned down a side street and headed home.


	18. Chizuru: Checkmate

Chizuru: Checkmate

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Chizuru will be our character for today.

 **Chizuru:** Me again? I already did a chapter.

 **Kyouko:** Don't worry Chizuru, you get to share your chapter with ME!

 **Chizuru:** I already did that too.

 **Kyouko** (jumping up and down): Yes, but you're in the Amusement Club now, so we get to do it again and again and-

 **Chizuru:** Stop that.

 _POW!_

 **Yui:** Calm down, Kyouko.

 **Akari:** Are you saying you don't want to do your chapter, Chizuru-san?

 **Chizuru:** No, it's fine. But this switching around between different characters' points-of-view every chapter, along with multiple plot threads happening sometimes…it reminds me a little of the _GoT_ book series.

 **Yui:** Oh? What's that?

 **Haruka:** A series of books.

 **Yui:** I see…

 **Chizuru:** Of course, in that series, characters that only get their points-of-view shown a few times tend to die.

 **Haruka:** WAH! Wha-what are you implying, Chizuru?! Are you going to-

 **Yui:** No, just stop, both of you. We're not having this discussion.

 _Haruka starts crying._

 **Haruka** (sobbing) **:** I don't want Chizuru to die!

 **Chizuru** (patting Haruka on the shoulder): There, there.

 _Yui sighs in exasperation._

 **Yui:** Nobody's going to die.

 **Akari** (nervously): Yes, well, that aside, on with the show!

* * *

In the Amusement Club room, Chizuru and Haruka sat across from each other at the conference table, playing a game of chess. Yui sat reading, and Kyouko was working on drawing a new manga. While some of their other days in the club room had been fairly lively, today seemed relatively tranquil and quiet to Chizuru. Of course, that wasn't a bad thing; it was perfect for playing a game like chess. Chizuru had taught Haruka some of the strategy of the game, but her friend still seemed a bit scatterbrained at times. And something else was clearing bothering her. She kept pressing her hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Chizuru asked.

"Ugh, I drank too much water after PE." Haruka said.

"It's important to stay hydrated after you exercise." Yui remarked.

"True, but I need to go…really, really badly. Yui-san, do you want to take over for me?"

"Alright," Yui said. As Haruka dashed out the door, Yui took her seat across from Chizuru. "Let's play, then."

Chizuru was interested to play her. Yui, of course, was skilled at lots of games. She at first had a little trouble dealing with the formation of pieces that Haruka had left her, but quickly seemed to recover. Chizuru began to wonder if they'd be playing to a stalemate or even if she'd lose to Yui.

 _She's as skilled as this as she is at cards and other board games. I wonder what else she's good at._

They went back and forth, each girl capturing a few of the others' pieces, each girl moving pieces to avoid captures and traps. After several more moves, Yui looked up, worried.

"Haruka should be back by now," she remarked. "I'm going to go and check on her, just to make sure she's okay."

"I'll go with you." Chizuru offered. _I wonder what's taking her so long?_

"No, that's alright. Kyouko, do you want to take my place here and play against Chizuru?"

Kyouko looked up from her manga. "Oh, definitely!"

As Yui exited, Chizuru found herself facing Toshino Kyouko as a chess opponent.

 _Several weeks ago, if someone had told me this would happen, I'd have thought they were crazy._

"It's your move, Kyouko-san." Chizuru said.

"Oh, so many pieces, so many pieces!" the blond girl exclaimed. "Which ever shall I move?"

"Well, you have to move one of them."

Kyouko passed her hand over several pieces, even knocking over one of her bishops. Laughing, she set it back up.

 _I don't think that's allowed within the rules, but oh well._

Finally, Kyouko picked up her queen.

"Now the queen shall charge forth into battle!" she declared loudly.

"Just take your turn, please."

"I'm the best queen! Follow me, everyone!" Kyouko picked up her queen, made a pretend voice for it, and danced it around the board. After this little display, she finally set the queen back down in a different square.

Chizuru looked at the new position of Kyouko's queen and frowned.

"Is that really the move you want to make?" _I shouldn't say that, but I don't think she realizes what she's done._

"Of course!" Kyouko answered. "Now my army of chess pieces can admire their queen and follow her into battle. Long live the queen!" She waved her arms theatrically.

"Alright, then." Chizuru moved her knight and captured Kyouko's queen. "Knight takes queen, then."

"NO!" exclaimed Kyouko. "The queen has fallen! The chess kingdom is doomed!"

"I did warn you."

"Who will lead Kyouko's glorious army now?!"

Chizuru shrugged. "You still have knights, one bishop, and a rook."

"Useless, useless, Chizuru-chu!"

"What's with the exaggerated responses?"

Kyouko ceased her pretend wailing. "Well, to be honest, I don't really know how to play this game. I only know how the pieces move."

"I see. Do you want me to show you some tricks, then?"

"Nah, that's fine. We can just play, Chizuru."

"Are you going to play seriously?"

"That would be boring!"

So, they continued playing. Kyouko's chess strategy was as chaotic as her personality. She quickly lost several more pieces and was looking at an almost assured loss.

 _Though beating her wouldn't really feel like any of kind victory, of course._

Chizuru watched Kyouko ponder the board for her next move.

"I'm hungry!" Kyouko suddenly announced. "I'm going to get a snack and some juice from the vending machines!"

"Alright."

 _I'm surprised you don't have food with you, however. You seem to most other times._

"Do you want something to eat, Chizuru?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be back!" Kyouko bounded out the door.

While Chizuru pondered the board, waiting for Kyouko to return, the club room door opened, and Yui stepped back in.

"Haruka's fine," Yui reported. "She's just helping a teacher move a few things, and then she'll be back."

"So, it's just that, then? Good to hear."

"Where's Kyouko?"

"She ran off to get food from the vending machines."

"I'm surprised she didn't have any with her. "

 _Great minds think alike, Yui-san._

Yui chuckled. "She might be gone for a bit, depending on how much she decides to eat."

"Do you want to play, then?"

"Alright."

Yui sat down across from Chizuru and looked down at the board. "Looks like you've done well."

"When Kyouko took your place," Chizuru explained. "She was having a hard time with the game."

"I see." Yui chuckled. "Shall we start a new game, then?"

"Sure."

Chizuru and Yui set the pieces back up on the chess board.

"Do you want to play as black or white?" Yui asked.

"I'll go as black this time, since I was white for the last match."

So, Yui and Chizuru began their rematch.

 _Yui-san, of course, is far more of a challenge. Again, I'm looking forward to this. Hopefully, we can finish this time too._

Castling, Yui looked up at her.

"Chizuru," she began. "Are you enjoying yourself here with us?"

 _What brought this on?_

"I am," Chizuru answered, moving a pawn. "Why do you ask?"

Yui moved one of her pawns. "I was just wondering. I'm glad that you joined us, and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself with us."

Chizuru moved a knight. "I was uncertain at first, but I'm glad that I joined you."

Yui moved another pawn. "Your hesitation was understandable."

Chizuru used her knight to capture Yui's pawn. "I'm closer with more people now. Even Akaza-san and Yoshikawa-san, I feel like, though I don't know them as well as you, Haruka, and Kyouko yet."

Yui moved a rook forward. "It's almost funny to hear you mention Kyouko and not be angry or annoyed."

Chizuru moved her knight to keep it safe from the rook. "I'm even glad to be here with her, though she can be a bit much to deal with at times."

Yui laughed and moved another pawn. "You have no idea…well, that's not right, you've probably some idea. She can indeed be a lot to deal with."

"You've been doing that for a long time, however. Aren't you two childhood friends?"

"We are. I've known her for, what, eleven years? Twelve? Probably more." Yui shrugged, moving her queen. "It all runs together after a while. And she wasn't always so…chaotic."

"What changed?"

"Kyouko herself, mostly. I don't know. I guess it was gradual."

"I see."

The club room door opened, Haruka walked in.

"Hello, everyone! I'm back."

"Welcome back!" both Chizuru and Yui greeted her.

"Oh, Yui-san," Haruka said. "Kyouko needs to see you. I saw her in the hallway, and she told me that she was having trouble with the vending machines and to please find you."

"Trouble with the vending machines?"

Haruka shrugged. "That's what she said."

"Alright," Yui said, getting up. "I'll go see her. You can take your place back in the game. I think I've got a good setup going for you."

 _It's a bit like musical chairs,_ Chizuru mused.

"Okay!" Haruka sat back down across from Chizuru as Yui left again, and the match renewed. Chizuru moved her queen, then gestured to Haruka that it was her move.

"Hey, Chizuru?" Haruka asked, as she studied the board.

"Yes?"

Haruka looked up at her. "Yui-san and Kyouko-san. Do you think…" she trailed off.

"Do I think what?"

"Ah, never mind," she said, shaking her head. "Just a silly idle thought. Forget I said anything."

"Alright. Consider it forgotten. It's still your move." Chizuru reminded Haruka. Her friend's mind suddenly didn't seem to be on the chess game.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. "

Chizuru and Haruka continued to play. In the moves that followed, Chizuru managed to capture one of Haruka's rooks and two of her pawns.

 _It looks as though she wasn't able to work with the setup that Yui left her._

As Chizuru considered her next move, the club room door opened, and Yui walked in. Kyouko was right behind her, carrying four cans of juice and some wrapped snacks.

"I'm sorry, Yui-chan! I just wanted to treat everyone! I'll pay you back," Kyouko said, somewhat apologetically.

"Of course, Kyouko," Yui sighed.

"What trouble you were having with the vending machines?" Haruka asked.

"Her 'trouble' was that she didn't have any money." Yui said flatly.

 _That sounds like her._

"But thanks to you, Yui, we have drinks and snacks for everyone!" Kyouko beamed, handing cans of juice to the other three girls.

"Thank you, Kyouko and Yui!" Haruka said.

Kyouko smiled and sat down next to her, drinking some from the can she was holding.

"Oh, it's a tough battle!" Kyouko exclaimed. "You should move your knight! Charge! And then run over Chizuru's forces."

"That's not the best move for her right now, Kyouko." Chizuru said.

"Don't listen to her, Haruka!" Kyouko said. "She's trying to sabotage your strategy!"

"The only sabotage is coming from you," Yui said. "Though it's probably unintentional."

Chizuru and Haruka continued to play. Yui watched quietly, while Kyouko tried to keep giving advice to Haruka, confusing the poor girl. Chizuru was about to ask her to stop doing that when there was a knock at the club room door. Yui got up and answered it. As she opened the door, Chizuru's sister Chitose poked her head in.

"Please excuse me!" she said happily.

"Hello onee-san," Chizuru said. "Are you looking for me?"

"No, actually," Chitose answered. "I'm here for Toshino-san and Koyama-san."

"Us?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, the both of you are missing some information on the class forms we did today, and they need to be updated, please."

"I thought I filled in everything!" Kyouko said.

"You didn't, Toshino-san." Chitose said kindly. "Would you two please come with me to the Student Council room?"

"Off we go, then!" Kyouko jumped up. Grabbing Haruka's hand, she added "C'mon, Haruka, let's go!"

"Please excuse me!" Haruka called as Kyouko dragged her out the door.

"Well, good-bye, then!" Chitose said, chuckling. "Good luck with your chess game, onee-chan!"

After the club room door had closed, Chizuru looked over at Yui.

"Do you want to finish this?"

Yui looked the time on her phone.

"If we reset and start over," she said. "There should be enough time for one match, assuming there aren't any interruptions."

 _Excellent._

"I look forward to it," Chizuru said. "And I won't go easy on you."

"I hope you don't. Let's see what you've got."

"Likewise."

And so, while their friends were dealing with the consequences of their own forgetfulness, the two skilled players started a match that would prove challenging to the both of them. Chizuru was secretly elated at this. She suspected that Yui was also.

 _After all,_ she thought _, how can you improve if you don't challenge yourself?_


	19. Chinatsu: All the Presidents' Girls

Chinatsu: All the Presidents' Girls

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Akari will be your lead for today's chapter! And you'll also get to see Chinatsu-chan quite a bit.

Chinatsu waves.

 **Kyouko** (barging in): Oh, what about me?!

 **Yui** (stepping ) **:** Stop that. You're bothering everyone, and you're not even in this chapter.

 **Kyouko** (whining): No? But I want to be!

 _Yui sighs._

 **Sakurako** (running in): Don't worry, Kyouko-chan! You can be in one of the next ones!

 **Himawari** (walking in): Sakurako, you can't just decide that.

 **Sakurako:** I'm the President! I can do whatever I want!

 **Himawari:** That isn't how this all works, Sakurako.

 **Sakurako** : Huh? Sure it is! That's one of the perks.

 **Himawari** : You're President of the Student Council, not the story.

 **Sakurako:** Huh? You mean they don't overlap?

 **Himawari:** Well, I suppose they do, some, but…I mean, no!

 _Sakurako laughs. Himawari sighs._

 **Yui:** For what it's worth, Himawari, I feel your pain.

 **Himawari:** Thank you, Yui-san.

 **Kyouko:** Huh? What pain?

 **Sakurako** (shrugging): Not sure. Are you two hurt?

 _Yui and Himawari frown in unison._

 **Akari:** This has gotten very far off-track! Let's just begin the chapter.

* * *

Chinatsu didn't mind doing work for the Student Council, but in the time since she and Akari were made special assistants, she had come to not necessarily care much for the meetings that they held. Since she and Akari were Special Assistants, it was their job to take the notes and minutes for each meeting. All the decisions and policy were worked out by Himawari and Sakurako. While such discussions between the two Presidents sometimes devolved into another one of their personal arguments, Chinatsu noticed that those seemed to happen less and less lately. She thought that was both good and bad. She was glad that her two friends were more cordial with each other than they had been in the past, but Chinatsu had to admit that some of their spirited arguments could be fairly funny. So, there was that. And on the other hand, when there was nothing like that to watch, the minutes and notes could be fairly tedious to keep up with, and afternoons seemed to drag on and on.

This afternoon, so far, had turned out to be the latter. After they had gone over the important daily business, the schedules, the other clubs' activities, and so on, Chinatsu figured they were finally done. However, Sakurako stood up and cleared her throat.

"I have made a plan for the Student Council members," she announced. "It's a plan for both of the Presidents, our Special Assistants, and anyone else who joins us in the near future."

"What plan?" Himawari looked wary.

"Once we have a new member or two, we're going to do something fun, all of us together! Four, five, six, whatever."

"If we have a new member, there will be at least five people," Himawari corrected her. "And the new member or members will be working, like the rest of us. As you should do being doing."

"We can't work all the time, Himawari! This plan is for our leisure time."

"Maybe we should wait on leisure time until after we catch up with things. Work before play."

"And we will!" said Sakurako, exasperated. "Besides, fresh play is good when work has piled up too much."

"How profound," Himawari said dryly.

"Anyway!" Sakurako continued. "We're going to go to an idol concert together! It'll be a fun outing!"

"Oh, that does sound like fun!" exclaimed Akari. Sakurako smiled at her.

"Exactly!" Sakurako said. "It'll be a great opportunity for us to have an outing, all of us!"

"But it seems like it would just be the four of us doing something, as fun as that would be." Himawari said, sounding uncertain. "I like that, but that shouldn't be official Student Council business, should it?"

"Well, we wouldn't go until we have more people, Himawari. It's like an inventive!"

"I think you mean incentive." Himawari corrected her. "An, okay, that is a good idea, Sakurako."

"Really? You think so?" There was a small blush on Sakurako's face. "Uh, I mean, of course! I thought of it after all!"

Rather than bringing up some of Sakurako's past ideas or chide her for that remark, Chinatsu noticed that Himawari just smiled patiently at Sakurako. _They are getting along better. Are they really learning to work together too? Or is Himawari just loopy from working so much?_

"I did have a second-year ask me about the Student Council yesterday," Himawari said. "So, if she joins, we'll have at least one more person, and she can come to the concert with us. I invited her to come and see what we're about."

"Oh, but she isn't here…" Sakurako said.

"She's in the Math Club," Himawari explained. "She'd have to drop it to join the Student Council."

"Well, tell her to drop it!" Sakurako exclaimed. "We're way more fun than math!"

"You know we can't just do that, Sakurako."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Maybe there are third-years like us who'd want to join?" Chinatsu suggested. "We see more of them than the younger students."

"They'd be welcome, of course," Himawari said. "But it would be good to have a first-year or a second-year, so that they can replace us when we graduate, ideally, a mix of both. That way, the Student Council already has people on it next year who are familiar with its workings, like Sakurako and I are."

"Oh, sort of like a legacy?" Chinatsu asked.

"Exactly."

"When we graduate…" Sakurako mused. "Oh, we'll be in high school!"

"Yes, that tends to happen when you graduate middle school, silly." Himawari laughed.

"And we'll be at the same school as Ayano-san and Chitose-san and Matsumoto-san once again!" Sakurako sounded happy about that, and Chinatsu, thinking of Yui-senpai, couldn't blame her.

"Well, that's if we go to the same high school as them." Himawari pointed out.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Akari agrees with Sakurako!" Akari said. "We should definitely go to the same high school as them!"

"Then it's decided!" declared Sakurako. "All current members of the Student Council shall go to Nanamori Senior High school next year!"

"We decided just like that?" Himawari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we could have a vote, Himawari. All in favor of that plan, raise your hand!" Sakurako immediately shot hers into the air, followed by Chinatsu and Akari. Himawari, chuckling a little, raised her own hand into the air as well.

"And the motion passes by a vote of four to nothing!" Sakurako said. "Hooray!"

"This is fun," Himawari said. "But hardly official business."

"Well, we're already done for the day, though, right?"

"Ah, more or less."

"Good job, team!" Sakurako gave the other three girls the thumbs-up.

"Thank you, President," Himawari said in a joking voice. "But since we're done, I need to be off. I have homework to do, and I need to cook dinner."

"I need to be off too!" Sakurako said. "I need to eat Himawari's homework and copy her dinner!"

Himawari laughed again. "Eat your own homework."

"Fine, fine. Can I still copy your dinner?"

"Maybe, but you have to promise to do your own dinners in the future. You can't just copy mine."

"Right, right." Sakurako waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Himawari seemed to find this funny and giggled.

 _This conversation has turned strange,_ Chinatsu thought.

After Himawari and Sakurako had left, Chinatsu and Akari found themselves alone in the Student Council room once again. Chinatsu knew they could do their homework or play cards, but neither of those really sounded appealing to her.

"I don't really feel like staying here today," Chinatsu said. She felt a little restless. "Want to go get some pudding, Akari-chan?"

"Definitely!"

So, they exited the school and made for a nearby little café where they could eat pudding. After getting two cups (vanilla-chocolate for Akari, blueberry for Chinatsu), the two girls started into their afternoon treats, chatting all the while.. Chinatsu decided to bring something that she had been thinking about while they had been working on the Student Council.

"Akari," Chinatsu began. "Do you think Himawari and Sakurako are getting along better lately?"

"Yes!" Akari said brightly. She had sat down across from Chinatsu and was busy digging into her own pudding cup. "They barely argued at all today! Akari's happy to see that."

"I wonder if us helping them has contributed to that."

"What do you mean, Chinatsu-chan?"

"Well," Chinatsu said, thinking. "They were under a lot of stress, when the Student Council was just the two of them. Then we came, and the amount of work has gone up, but the amount of work per person has probably gone down some. So, less stress means less arguing. Right?"

"That makes sense."

 _I wonder if they really like each other. Sometimes, it seems like they do, but it's often hard to tell. They do seem to be joking and laughing more._

"So, what do you think of Sakurako's idea to go to a concert?"

"Akari likes it a lot!"

"Of course, first we'll have to find someone else to join the Student Council."

"That's true."

"It's weird that nobody has wanted to join."

"True also."

"Where do you think we'll find someone?"

Akari shrugged.

"Do you know any second-years or first-years?" Chinatsu asked.

"No, not really."

"Me neither," Chinatsu said. She laughed a little. "We can't even recruit for the club we run, let alone one we don't."

Akari looked at her a little sadly. Chinatsu reached out and patted her friend's hand.

"Don't worry, Akari-chan! Everything will work out!"

Akari smiled. "Of course!"

"So, what do you want to do today after we finish eating our pudding? It's still fairly early."

Akari considered her question. "Let's go to an arcade!" she finally said.

"Arcade? Sure, but why?"

"Akari wants to play a racing game and a crane game!"

"Okay."

After the girls had finished their pudding, they made for the arcade that was nearby. Chinatsu was familiar with it, somewhat. She had been here before with Kyouko, and she knew that Kyouko and Sakurako had gone here too. She half-wondered if they would see Kyouko (and also, she hoped, Yui-senpai) at the arcade, but their seniors were not here.

"Oh, that game has a motorcycle!" Akari exclaimed, running off toward a racing game with two small motorcycles that the players would ride. "Let's try it!"

"Didn't Sakurako want to ride motorcycles?" Chinatsu wondered aloud as she followed Akari, but Akari didn't answer. She had already climbed onto the motorcycle for the game.

"Come on, Chinatsu-chan!" she said. Chinatsu smiled at her friend's exuberance.

Akari turned out to be rather skilled at racing motorcycles. She and Chinatsu played five games, with the red-haired girl winning four of them, only losing when she got distracted by a girl dancing crazily on the game next to them.

"You're really good at this!" Chinatsu complimented her.

"Eheheh, thank you. "Akari smiled.

After they were finished with the motorcycle game, Chinatsu watched Akari try to pull a prize out of the crane game. Chinatsu watched her try, but fail, several times to win a little plush dog.

"Oh, come one, come on…" Akari said determinedly, maneuvering the crane once again. "Kyouko-chan's so good at these, Akari wishes she were here…"

 _I wonder if she'll need more money._ Chinatsu dug into her bag to find some.

"Ah ha!" Akari said. Chinatsu looked up. Apparently, her friend had finally had success in getting a prize.

Akari reached into the bin of the crane machine and pulled out, not the dog, but a stuffed pink cat.

"Look!" she said happily.

"Oh, that's really cute, Akari-chan! Well done!"

"Here, it's for you!" Akari held out the stuffed cat for her to take.

"For me? But you won it."

"And Akari wants you to have it! It's pink, and it's a cat, both of which fit Chinatsu-chan perfectly!"

"Thank you, Akari-chan." Chinatsu smiled widely at her friend. "I'll find a good place to put it up at home."

The two girls decided to play a few more games at the arcade before they headed home. Chinatsu held on to the little pink cat for the rest of the afternoon.


	20. Yui: Tea Square

Yui: Tea Square

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Akari woke up late and didn't learn her lines, so please forgive any stumbling.

 _Akari sighs and bows._

 **Akari** (reading from a script) **:** In this chapter, we'll spend time with Yui. She and Haruka-san will be out-

 **Kyouko** (walking in) **:** Ah-ha! So that's why Yui wasn't at home when I went by her place.

 _Startled, Akari drops the script papers that she's holding._

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, please! Akari is trying to do the introduction for today!

 **Kyouko:** And you're doing fine! I'm just looking for Yui.

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, I'm sorry, but as was stated, she's-

 **Kyouko** (picking up the script) **:** Hey, look at this! Let's find out what happens in the upcoming chapters.

 **Akari:** Wait-

 **Kyouko** (laughing) **:** SPOILER ALERT!

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, you can't read that!

 **Kyouko** (rifling through the script) **:** Hmmm, hmmm, AH HA! Ooh, I can't wait to see Ayano's face when this happens. Hmmm, hmmm, huh, what? Did they really put THAT in? This won't do at all.

 **Akari:** Uh, Akari doesn't think we have much choice about the plot, Kyouko-chan.

 **Kyouko:** There's always a choice, Akari!

 _Kyouko shakes the script. All the words and characters fall off of the paper, tumbling to the floor._

 **Kyouko:** Ta-da!

 **Akari** (aghast) **:** Kyouko! You broke the script! Now it's all over! How are we going to put it back together?!

 **Kyouko** (collecting up the fallen words and characters) **:** Look at all these! I have to show this bounty to Ayano!

 **Kyouko** (walking off-screen) **:** AYANO!

 **Ayano** (off-screen) **:** Toshino Kyouko?

 **Kyouko** (off-screen) **:** Come see what I've got!

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, wait! Without those, we don't have a script and…

 **Akari** (laughing uncertainly): Oh well. Let's try and begin anyway.

* * *

One Friday after their daily Amusement Club meeting (that day's activities having consisted of many more games of Hearts), Yui made her way to the store. She needed to buy several items there if she was going to have dinner that night. She had a set budget for her food, and that meant two things: not wasting anything she bought and keeping an eye out for when things were discounted. Today, it was eggplant that was discounted. Yui figured she could work with that and add it into her meals fairly easier.

While she was perusing other produce at the store, she saw Haruka.

"Hello, Haruka." Yui greeted her.

"Ah, Yui-san!" Haruka looked up and smiled at her. "It seems like I just saw you!"

"Indeed. Out shopping?"

"I'm just buying karashi and soy sauce. We're all out at home. What about you?"

Yui held up the eggplant for Haruka to see.

"Oh, I love eggplant! What are you going to make with it?"

"I haven't decided just yet." Yui replied. "I have a few things in mind, however."

Haruka smiled. "I already knew you were a good cook, Yui-san. You must know how to make all sorts of great dishes!"

"Some," Yui said. "Mostly simple things with recipes I can easily follow. Still, I've gotten better at it in the time I've had to cook for myself."

"That's impressive. I can barely cook anything."

"I'm sure you could with some practice."

"Don't be so certain," her friend laughed. "You've never seen me cook."

"Well, if you ever need help or advice, I'd be glad to do whatever I can."

"Thank you! I'll take you up on that sometime. I wanted to make something nice for a special friend's birthday, but hers isn't until next March…"

"Plenty of time to practice, then. And we can make things before that, if you want."

"Thanks again! I'd like that very much."

"Say, Haruka," Yui asked. "If you've some time, do you want to go and have some tea at the café up the street before you head home?"

"Sure!" Haruka said. "I've been there before with Chizuru. It's a good place."

The girls made their way up the street to the café that was near the high school. It was a cozy little place with darkened windows that kept out the bright afternoon sun, but still allowed the patrons inside to enjoy the view. When Haruka ordered berry tea, Yui decided to try that too. They sat down at a table near a window where they could watch the outside street. Yui tentatively sipped the tea she had gotten and found that was indeed very good. Across from her, Haruka seemed to be enjoying hers as well.

"So, are you having fun with the Amusement Club?" Yui asked. "Kyouko and I are both glad you're in it."

"I am! I'm having a great time with you. I'm happy that I joined and that Chizuru did too!"

"Say, I've been wondering, how did you and Chizuru become friends?" Yui asked. She was a bit curious about that. Chizuru had seemed like a relatively taciturn girl back in middle school, from what Yui knew of her. _Of course, I usually saw her when Kyouko was bugging her._

"She and I were in the same class in middle school," Haruka answered. "She helped us in PE one time. We became acquaintances and friends after that."

"Us?"

"Yes, Dezaki Takane and me."

"Oh, who's that? I don't think I ever met her."

"No, I suppose not. I was with her for pretty much all of middle school, so if you and I had met, then you'd have met her as well. Unfortunately, I didn't meet you until high school. I'm still glad that I did, of course."

"You were with her lots? So, you two were close friends?" _Sounds a bit like Kyouko and me, together all the time._

"We were," Haruka paused. "She doesn't live here anymore, however."

"She moved away, then? Or something else?"

"Yes, I believe one of her parents was transferred to Kumamoto, so her whole family moved there."

"And that's why you aren't friends now?"

Haruka looked uncomfortable.

"No, we sort of stopped being friends before she moved."

"Stopped? What exactly happened?"

"We had an argument. It seems silly to me in retrospect, but there you have it."

"What did you argue about?"

Haruka shook her head. "Stupid things. It doesn't really matter now."

"Okay." _Maybe I should stop asking questions. I don't think she wants to talk about this._

But Haruka continued on nonetheless.

"After our fight, you see, we grew apart. We didn't hate each other or anything like that, we were just suddenly distant, even after mutual apologies. And poor Chizuru was caught in the middle."

"That must have been difficult for all three of you."

"It was, especially for Chizuru. In the end, Takane moved just before high school started. I haven't talked with her since before she moved. Nor has Chizuru that I know of. So, we never really made up, and then she was gone." A sad look fell over Haruka's face.

"I'm sorry, Haruka."

"Thank you. Sometimes I wonder if I should have handled things differently, but…"

"But what?"

Haruka sighed and shrugged a little. Her face returned to a more neutral expression.

"It's in the past now. Still, I suppose there are life lessons there, if nothing else."

"What sort of lessons are those, do you think?"

"Let's see. It's important to guard your heart and to be careful with others'. You know?"

"That's a good lesson, if a bit obvious."

"Right. Also, if you spend too much time waiting and hesitating, some opportunities can easily pass you by, and then you might end up regretting that later." Haruka looked at Yui intently.

"That seems obvious too." Yui replied. _What's with the weird look?_

Haruka's expression softened, and she nodded. "Maybe, sometimes."

"So, you feel like what happened drove home these lessons for you?"

"Uh…well, that is to say…yes, but not just in that situation…also…" Haruka stammered and looked as though she was unsure of what exactly she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Yui asked. _Now she sounds uncertain. I wonder why?_ That thought must have shown on Yui's face, because Haruka ignored her question and immediately pivoted to a new topic.

"Hey, Yui. Do you want to hear a little more about _Last Epic XVI_?" she asked. "I promise not to spoil anything major."

 _Why not?_ _The previous conversation seemed to be going awry anyway. A new video game might make for a better topic._

"Sure."

Yui had intended to play it at some point, after all. She listened as Haruka launched into an exposition of the game, occasionally stopping herself and smiling when she got to some of the important plot points. ("Oops! You don't want to know about that just yet!") After she had described much of the gameplay to Yui, she paused and yawned deeply.

"Please excuse me," Haruka said, sound sleepy. "I'm really tired. It's been a long week."

"For all us," Yui agreed. And with that, the flow of their conversation ceased almost entirely.

 _We're both too tired to think of more things to say, I guess._

As the two girls sat in silence, drinking their tea, Yui looked out the window. There were more people walking across the café's front now. She suspected that, in time, the cafe would be much more crowded. As she watched the pedestrians hurrying by, some of them chatting with each other, her thoughts turned back to what Haruka had said earlier.

 _It's important to guard your heart and to be careful with others'. You know?_

 _Also, if you spend too much time waiting and hesitating, something might pass you by, and you'll end up regretting that later._

Yui furrowed her brow in contemplation.

 _Was she just talking primarily about herself? Was she trying to imply something about me or someone else? Or was she just making some general observations?_

Yui ruminated a bit more on Haruka's advice. She pondered guarded hearts, missed opportunities, and regret. A string of images ran through her mind as she did. She thought of Kyouko laughing merrily at some prank or moment of silliness. She thought of Chinatsu clinging to her, watching and listening to her more intently than almost anyone ever had. Of Kyouko running at Chinatsu, ready to pounce on her and hug her. Of Ayano turning red at almost any mention of Kyouko, then going to the movies and other places with her. Of Chitose's persistent nosebleeds. Of Himawari and Sakurako arguing relentlessly one minute and worrying over each other the next. Finally, her thoughts circled back to Kyouko: Kyouko handing her half a pack of ramen, Kyouko sitting in the bath with her, Kyouko lying next to her as they slept, Kyouko dragging her from one escapade to the next.

Lost in her own thoughts, she wasn't sure quite how long she spent thinking about all of that. Finally, she decided she wanted to hear more of what Haruka had to say on the matter.

"Haruka," Yui asked, not taking her eyes off of the street at first. "What exactly did you mean by what you said earlier? About guarding your heart and regret? Were you trying to say more than you were actually saying?"

"…'n some bread too." Haruka mumbled in reply.

"Huh? What does bread have to do with anything?" _I'd have never expected Haruka to say something random like Kyouko would._ Yui turned away from the café window and looked over at her. Haruka had slumped forward in her chair a little. Her eyes were closed, and her head bobbed back and forth a little as she breathed.

 _Oh, she's just sleep-talking._ _She must have been tired as she said._

"Hey, Haruka, wake up," Yui reached over and gently shook the brown-haired girl.

"Wha-what?!" Haruka exclaimed, startled. "I wasn't asleep!"

"I'm sorry, but you were."

 _I'll ask her about that another time._

"Oh, please forgive me! I was just tired. I didn't fall asleep because I was bored drinking tea with you!"

"Haruka, it's alright." Yui said. "But if you're tired, maybe we both ought to head home?"

"Yes, you're right. Let's head off then."

"Don't fall asleep walking."

"Oh, don't you worry; I haven't done that in a long time!"

 _Wait, you've done that before?_

Yui thought a bit more on Haruka's words while she walked home. She hadn't gotten any further explanation from her friend on what she might have meant, but she could see what sort of larger points she had made.

 _Alright,_ she resolved, _I'll do my best to watch for opportunities and not let them pass me by. I don't want to live with any regrets, after all._

"But first," she said aloud. "Dinner."


	21. Kyouko: Lunchbox

Kyouko: Lunchbox

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari** (reading from an official-looking paper) **:** Before we get going today, Akari just wanted to make a small announcement for anyone out there who might be expecting a new chapter each day, as we've been doing. It turns out that there's a wedding happening somewhere far away for someone that someone else has to go to. So, things might be on hold for several days with regards to our story.

 **Yui:** That's an odd announcement. And pretty vague.

 **Akari** (shrugging): Akari's just reading what was handed to her.

 **Yui:** Fair enough.

 **Akari:** Anyway, today-

 **Kyouko:** Ooh, a wedding!

 **Chinatsu** (excitedly): A WEDDING!? Is it Yui-senpai and me?

 **Yui:** What? No.

 **Kyouko:** Don't be silly, Chinatsu-chan. I bet it's you and me! Or perhaps Yui and me!

 **Chinatsu and Ayano:** WHAT?!

 **Yui:** No, it isn't either one of those!

 **Kyouko** (thinking) **:** Ayano and me, then?

 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyouko and me?!

 **Yui** (looking concerned) **:** Huh?

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, please!

 **Ayano** (deeply red): Um…Toshino Kyouko, why do you say such things?

 **Chitose:** Personally, I like that idea.

 _Chitose imagines Ayano and Kyouko in matching wedding dresses. "I do!" the brides say in unison. They're pronounced wife and wife and kiss each other passionately._

 **Chitose** (nose bleeding): Oh, that would be just lovely.

 **Akari** (handing Chitose a box of tissues): Here! And no, it's not that. Now, please, everyone just stop-

 **Chinatsu:** Well, who is it? I want to know!

 **Kyouko** : Is it Sakurako and Himawari?

 **Sakurako and Himawari:** Huh?!

 **Chinatsu:** They did fill out a marriage form once, didn't they?

 **Akari** (very agitated): No, no, no! It's none of us! Forget about it!

 **Kyouko:** Ooh, an angry outburst from Akari! How cute!

 **Chinatsu:** How frightening!

 **Himawari:** How unprecedented.

 **Sakurako:** How…something!

 **Yui:** Akari-

 **Akari** (extremely frustrated): WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!?

 _Stunned, the other girls gape at Akari in silent astonishment._

 **Akari** (quickly): Today's-chapter-features-Kyouko-and-will-be-loads-of-fun-please-enjoy-it-now-off-we-go.

 _Akari throws the script into the air, creating a brief shower of paper. She then storms off the set, angrily muttering to herself._

 **Chitose:** Oh dear…

 _Chizuru and Haruka walk in._

 **Haruka:** Sorry for being late, we got caught up in the game we were playing.

 **Chizuru:** I heard yelling. Did something happen?

* * *

 _Space: it's big. Really, really big. Bigger than pretty much everything. These are the voyages of the starship Lunchbox, the flagship of Earth's fleet. Its ongoing objectives are to have fun, to meet new people and cool aliens, and to boldly eat what no one has eaten before!_

 _The ship's crew is headed up by four talented officers. There's the brave and sometimes reckless Captain Toshino Kyouko. Her number point-five officer is Commander Funami Yui, a steadfast, stolid solider who always stays cool in the face of danger. The ship's science officer, Engineer Koyama Haruka, keeps things running. Mostly. And last, but hardly least, is the ship's Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Ikeda Chizuru, who is affectionately nicknamed 'Spleens'. Together with the rest of their crew, these four brave pioneers explore the furthest reaches of space, in search of adventure, excitement, and dessert._

 _On the bridge of the Lunchbox, the four officers navigated the ship from mission to mission. Having just returned from a successful transport of an important ambassador to the Luhman-16 system, they were on their way to a nearby outpost, when they received a message from Earth requesting an immediate call._

 _"Oh, High Earth Command is calling!" Captain Toshino Kyouko said. "Put them on! Maybe they're going to praise me for our most recent successful mission!"_

 _Mumbling something under her breath, Commander Funami tapped a button on the console next to her chair, and the large view screen at the front of the ship's bridge switched on, showing two girls in military uniforms._

 _"CAPTAIN TOSHINO KYOUKO!"_

 _"Admiral Sugiura-san! Vice Admiral Ikeda-san!" exclaimed Captain Toshino, leaping to her feet and smartly saluting the pair on the screen. The two girls were, of course, Admiral Ayano Sugiura and Vice Admiral Chitose Ikeda, the sister of their ship's doctor._

 _"Y-you don't have to salute, Captain Toshino Kyouko." said Admiral Sugiura, blushing._

 _"But it is proper decorum to salute one's superior officers." replied Captain Toshino. "Besides, seeing your face on the view screen always brightens my day!"_

 _"Y-you need to follow proper protocol, Captain Toshino Kyouko!" Admiral Sugiura turned an even deeper red._

 _"You're contradicting yourself, Admiral."_

 _"I am not! Ahem, I have a mission for you; I didn't contact you simply because I wanted to!"_

 _"But Admiral," said Vice-Admiral Ikeda while wiping blood from her nose. "You definitely wanted to contact her. You said so beforehand. Besides, Captain Toshino's antics have amused us for years."_

 _"N-no, they haven't!" snapped Admiral Sugiura. "Remember when she ate all the food at the diplomats' dinner on Proxima Centauri B and nearly started a full-scale intergalactic war?"_

 _"Ah, memories." Captain Toshino sighed, reminiscing. "I can barely recall that event."_

 _"It was two hours ago!"_

 _"Oh. No wonder I'm getting hungry again."_

 _"Captain Toshino Kyouko, you're treading on thin ice!"_

 _"Really? I thought we were in space."_

 _"There's ice in space." suggested Engineer Haruka._

 _"Oh, maybe that's what the Admiral means…"_

 _"Uh, we're going off on a tangent." Commander Funami pointed out. "Admiral, you said you had a mission for us?"_

 _"Ah, yes," said Admiral Sugiura, regaining her composure. "It seems the Akarin aliens are on their way to Earth."_

 _"The Akarin have no reason to visit Earth," Commander Funami mused._

 _"Exactly. They should be staying in their own system until it's time for them to move on. You're the nearest ship, so we want you to investigate and figure out what they're doing. We're sending you the coordinates to head to. So, get there as soon as possible!"_

 _"Understood, Admiral!" Captain Toshino saluted again, causing the Admiral to blush once more. She shook her head a little and cleared her throat._

 _"Come back alive, Captain Toshino Kyouko," she ordered. "And don't make too much trouble!"_

 _"Roger-dodger, Admiral! Starship Lunchbox out!"_

 _After the screen shut off, Captain Toshino sat back down in the captain's chair._

 _"Set a course for the coordinates! Let's go see what the Akarin are up to!"_

 _Since the Lunchbox was the nearest ship, it didn't take them long to reach the designated coordinates. When they reached their destination, it seemed there was nothing there. After a bit of waiting, Commander Funami finally noticed something on the radar, and ordered an analysis. When the analysis had finished running, Captain Toshino addressed her two helmswomen._

 _"Spleens, what do you think?"_

 _"I think I don't like that nickname." Dr. Ikeda answered._

 _"You don't? But it's so-"_

 _"Never mind that," Commander Funami cut in. "Doctor, what's the blip on the radar screen?"_

 _"Something large and oddly-shaped, heading toward us at a greatly accelerated pace. Could be what we're supposed to be looking for."_

 _It didn't take long for the anomaly to reach the Lunchbox. Engineer Koyama studied her console closely._

 _"Akarin attack vessel approaching, ma'am," she reported. "It should be on screen in just-oh, there it is."_

 _Commander Funami frowned at the image on the viewer. "What…is that?"_

 _"A starship, ma'am." Dr. Ikeda answered her._

 _"Argh, I know that!"_

 _Engineer Koyama looked up at the screen. "All seriousness aside," she remarked. "It looks like a dog."_

 _"You think so?" Dr. Ikeda asked, examining it closely. "It looks more like a cat to me."_

 _"I can see that." Engineer Koyama tilted her head. "But if you turn your head slightly, it also looks like a cute little mouse."_

 _"That's ridic-oh. Hey, it does."_

 _"Would you two cut that out?!" Commander Funami had finally lost her patience._

 _"How heavy the chains of command are." observed Captain Toshino from her chair. "Do you need a break, Number Point-Five?"_

 _"You're the one who's in charge, idiot. You should be commanding them."_

 _"Such insubordination! Well, I'll overlook it for now. Ahem. Contact the Akarin starship! Let's see what they want. Also, I'm still hungry, so let's see if they have any dessert. Rum raisin ice cream would be nice!"_

 _"Attempting contact with the Akarin starship." said Dr. Ikeda, as she tapped on her console._

 _The view screen lit up. Looking back at them from the Akarin ship was a red-haired girl with purple eyes and two buns on the sides of her head. The officers hadn't met an Akarin before, but figured she was one. Behind her, three other figures stood in shadow._

 _"Hello! I am the Supreme Leader of the Akarin, known as Red Akarin!" she said. "And these are my three bravest servants: Pink Akarin, Blue Akarin, and Blond Akarin." As the other three Akarin stepped forward, she gestured toward a pink-haired Akarin with pigtails, a fairly well-endowed blue-haired Akarin, and a small, blond Akarin with a wavy hair._

 _"And here I thought you'd be Boob Akarin," muttered Blond Akarin to Blue Akarin._

 _"No, if we were doing that, you'd be Idiot Akarin." Blue Akarin replied. "Now be quiet, and let the Supreme Leader speak."_

 _"This makes no sense. Shouldn't you and I be the leaders?"_

 _"Hush!"_

 _"Commander Yui-senpai!" Pink Akarin waved. "Do you want to come and visit our ship? It's really cute!"_

 _"Ahem!" Red Akarin cleared her throat very loudly. The three behind her fell silent._

 _"Considering she's leader of the Akarin, she doesn't seem to have much presence." Captain Toshino observed._

 _"I don't understand this obsession with presence." Engineer Koyama said. "Is it an in-joke with you guys?"_

 _Dr. Ikeda shrugged._

 _"Secure the chatter!" Commander Funami ordered her subordinates. Turning to the view screen, she addressed the Akarin leader. "Greetings, Red Akarin. I'm Commander Funami Yui. Would you please explain why you've navigated your ship into our territory?"_

 _"It's funny that you should mention presence," Red Akarin replied. "Because we're here to take yours."_

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"Your presence! Once we have yours, everyone will pay attention to us! And we set this trap, knowing the Lunchbox would come here, allowing us to take it!"_

 _Captain Toshino smirked. "That's not something you can just take. You develop it. Or you just have it. Or not, in your case."_

 _"W-what are you saying?!"_

 _"If you came here to just 'take' our presence, you've wasted your time, Red Akarin."_

 _"Grr…in that case, we'll destroy your ship!" Red Akarin pointed a finger at them menacingly._

 _Oh? Bring it on, then! We won't go easy on you!"_

 _"Wait!" Commander Funami said, but it was too late. The Lunchbox shook as the blast from the Akarin ship hit it._

 _"Uh, I think our shields are damaged." Engineer Koyama reported._

 _"Fire the weapons!" shouted Commander Funami._

 _"Preparing to fire the weapons." Dr. Ikeda returned._

 _"Fire ALL the weapons!" Captain Toshino bounced up and down in the captain's chair, waving her arms._

 _"Preparing to fire all the weapons." added Engineer Koyama, tapping some buttons on her console._

 _The Lunchbox's lasers fired and struck the Akarin ship._

 _"Ha!" Red Akarin mocked them from the screen. "Your weapons are no match for the Akarin! Fire the chocolate missiles now!"_

 _The Lunchbox shook as it was struck again. The lights on the bridge began to flicker. Commander Funami knew something needed to be done soon, or they would lose far more than this fight._

 _"We're in a bad way. Engineer Koyama, is there anything you can do about this? "_

 _"Sorry Commander, but no." She gestured at the console in front of her. "This thing actually just plays games and dispenses drinks. I've actually been pretending the whole time. So, uh, want some juice? Or maybe a few rounds of Flower Samurai? It's fun, I promise!"_

 _"This isn't the time for that! Dr. Ikeda, any suggestions?"_

 _Dr. Ikeda shrugged. "Surrender and beg for mercy?"_

 _"That doesn't seem like an ideal solution."_

 _"Looks like it's over for all you!" Red Akarin taunted them again. "Once you're gone, I'm certain everyone will pay more attention to the Akarin, especially me, the Supreme Leader!"_

 _At that moment, the Akarin attack ship suddenly shook on the screen, as though something had struck it._

 _"WAH! What in the world?!" Red Akarin exclaimed._

 _"Looks like another ship is attacking the Akarin ship, ma'am." Dr. Ikeda reported._

 _"Reinforcements?" Commander Funami asked._

 _"This isn't fair at all!" Red Akarin declared. "Two ships versus one?! You cheaters!"_

 _"Hey, you invaded us!" Captain Toshino retorted. "Now we're going to turn your ship into space dust! And not the interesting kind!"_

 _"Akarin!" Red Akarin spat. "End transmission!"_

 _The view screen briefly switched off. When it came back on, it showed the Akarin ship turning and flying away from the Lunchbox._

 _"The Akarin ship is retreating, ma'am," said Dr. Ikeda._

 _"Excellent," Commander Yui said. "Now, contact our friends at the other ship so that we can thank them for saving us."_

 _Dr. Ikeda punched some buttons on her console. The view screen switched to an adult woman and a dark-haired girl sitting next to her._

 _"Ah, Admiral Matsumoto Rise and Dr. Nishigaki!" Captain Toshino saluted the pair. "Thank you for the timely rescue! We might have had them, but we're glad you were there!"_

 _"Greetings from the Starship Detonation!" Dr. Nishigaki said. "We were just in the neighborhood studying an exploding star and thought you might need help."_

 _"…" said Admiral Matsumoto. "…"_

 _"The Admiral is glad we were able to save you," Dr. Nishigaki said. "And warns you to never underestimate the Akarin. I agree on both counts."_

 _The four officers bowed in return. They knew that they owed their lives to the Detonation._

 _"And you might want to get your ship fixed," Dr. Nishigaki said. "It also looks like it might also explode soon. Well, unless that's what you intend, in which case, you might want to vacate it before it does."_

 _"No, no!" Commander Funami answered. "That's alright. Thank you both again."_

 _And so, with the threat of the Akarin temporarily stopped, the Lunchbox turned and set a course to return to Earth so that the ship could be repaired for its next adventure and also so the brave Captain Toshino could finally have dinner._

 _"I'm hungry! It's been three hours now since I've had anything to eat!" she complained._

* * *

Kyouko looked from her manga drawing.

"So amazing!" she declared happily. "I can't wait to show it to everyone! I could make a new series from this."


	22. Akari: Help Wanted

Akari: Help Wanted

 _Akarin!_

 **Yui:** Hey. _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start.

 **Kyouko** (looking around): Huh, why are we here?

 **Yui:** We're doing the introduction today.

 **Kyouko:** Okay, but where's Akari?

 **Yui:** She's taking a break from that duty. I think we might have bothered her by constantly interrupting so much during the previous introductions. Of course, by "we," I mostly mean "you."

 **Kyouko:** You? But that's me! What did I do?

 _Yui sighs._

 **Yui:** I just told you.

 **Kyouko:** We were only having fun, though! It's easy to get overly excited.

 **Yui:** You went a little beyond that, as you often do.

 **Kyouko:** Is that so? I'm going to go and talk with Akari about this!

 **Yui:** That probably isn't the best idea.

 _Kyouko walks off-screen. Yui sighs again._

 **Yui:** Akari will be busy anyway. Today's chapter features her, so let's just get going.

* * *

"Now, everyone please direct your eyes up here!"

Akari sat with Chinatsu and Himawari in the Nanamori Middle School Student Council meeting room. Sakurako stood before them in front of the whiteboard that adorned one of the meeting room walls. Akari smiled and looked attentively at her. Himawari looked wary, and Chinatsu looked a bit bored.

"You guys, pay attention!" Akari whispered to them. Both girls frowned at her. Akari was happy Sakurako was working harder and wanted to encourage that behavior and dedication. At least, she hoped this was work-related, for Sakurako's sake.

"Ahem!" Sakurako wrote on the board as she cleared her throat. Akari read what she had written. It looked odd and messy.

"Um…Akari can't quite read that…does it say intestines?"

"No! It says solution!"

"I don't think-"

"Because we're discussing a solution today!"

"Maybe you should just tell us what you want to say, Sakurako." Himawari suggested. "Before we go off on another tangent."

"Fine, fine." Sakurako rubbed her hand on the board over what she had written. "Ewww, blue hand!" She laughed at the blue marker residue now on her hand.

"Sakurako, please."

"Right, anyway." Sakurako wiped her hand on her skirt, ignoring Himawari's disapproving look as she did so. "Starting tomorrow, before the first bell, we're going to pass out recruitment flyers for the Student Council! Himawari and Chinatsu will take the main stairwell. Akari, you and I will take the main gate! We'll do a little announcing, a little cajoling, and convince passersby to join us!"

"I've been thinking," Chinatsu said. "Aren't there elections to fill Student Council seats?"

"Yes, but they aren't until the fall," answered Himawari. "And, as you know, the first-years who were with us last year left and haven't been replaced."

"And we need help!" Sakurako put her hands on her hips, apparently trying to look important.

"Aren't we enough help, Sakurako?" Akari asked.

"Sakurako means that we should have more people." Himawari said. "The Student Council shouldn't be just us four."

"Exactly!" Sakurako gave Himawari a thumbs-up. "And that brings us back to my flyers!"

She rummaged in her bag and pulled out two large stacks of paper. She handed one to Himawari, who looked them over.

"We're really going to hand these out? Sakurako, these…don't look like the image we should portray for the Student Council."

Akari glanced over at the stack of flyers. _Join the Student Council and Hang Out with President Sakurako_ , the cover read. There was a badly-drawn self-portrait of Sakurako wearing a cape and smiling. Below her were badly-drawn caricatures of Himawari, Akari, and Chinatsu gazing up at Sakurako in what Akari assumed was supposed to be adoration. Despite herself, she giggled a little.

"See?" Sakurako said. "Akari likes them! So yes, we're going really hand them out!"

"Sakurako," Himawari said. "Maybe all four of us should design a flyer."

"You don't like it?"

"I do" Himawari hesitated a little. "But, our recruitment flyer should have input from all of us, don't you think?"

"Hmmm. Alright. Let's get to it, then. First thing first: A slogan! I like 'Come and Play Games with President Sakurako!'"

"No," Himawari shook her head. "That doesn't work."

"Join the Student Council and Work?" Chinatsu suggested.

"Nobody's going to join with that slogan."

"How about," Akari began. "Join the Student Council, Have Fun and Do Good for Your School? It's a combination of ideas!"

"That works!" Himawari smiled. "What do you two think?"

Sakurako and Chinatsu both agreed. The rest of the afternoon was spent designing the forms. The girls ended up making flyers with several different images: the four of them working and laughing in the Student Council Room, the front gate of the school, a hallway, and so on. Akari felt as though they had done some very good work.

"I'll add some artwork!" Chinatsu volunteered. Her role had been confined to adding the writing to the flyers.

 _Yikes!_

Akari shook her head quickly at Himawari before her pink-haired friend noticed.

"That's okay, Chinatsu," Himawari said. "I think we have enough for now. If we make some more on another day, then definitely."

"There won't be a need!" Sakurako declared. "After this, lots of people will want to join us!"

 _She's right, I think. Surely, people will want to be on the Student Council after seeing these!_

Once the flyers were all finished, Sakurako left to make copies. Himawari dismissed Akari and Chinatsu, but not before reminding the two of them to be at school extra early the next day in order to pass them out.

"Do you think Sakurako will show up early too?" Chinatsu wondered as they walked home. The thought had occurred to Akari as well.

The next day, she found herself by the school gate with Sakurako (who had indeed arrived early, having been woken by Himawari), handing out the new flyers to all the students passing them by. Well, she at least attempted to pass them out. Akari quickly discovered that many students didn't want to take a flyer. And she several throw them right in the trash after reading them.

She wanted to call after those people. _No, don't do that! We worked hard on them! Come and join us, please!_ That might have sounded a bit desperate and pathetic, however.

"It's the Student Council!" Sakurako announced as two girls walked by. "Come and join us and have fun with me, President Sakurako!" The two girls gave Sakurako a wary glance and kept walking.

"Maybe you need a different sales pitch," Akari suggested. "Please, here's a flyer for the Student Council. We're currently looking for new members, and there's great opportunity to work for the betterment of the school!" She handed a flyer to a green-haired girl who accepted it and continued her way into the school.

"That sounds boring, though," Sakurako pouted. "Maybe we should mention the concert trip."

"That probably isn't the best idea right now," Akari said. "You don't want the school officials to think we're wasting time on the Student Council, right?"

 _And hopefully we aren't wasting our time out here. Wait, no, can't think that. We have to remain optimistic!_

After school, the Akari sat with the other three girls in the Student Council Room. Their hope was that at least a few people would read through the flyers and come check everything out. Akari was prepared to help charm whoever walked through the door. She had brought some cookies she had made the previous night as well, but knew it would be better to save them until some other students showed up.

 _Is that bribery? Oh well. It would work with Akari, at least._ She smiled to herself.

"Okay, let's see if any new recruits come!" Sakurako looked expectantly at the door.

"Want to play Old Maid while we wait?" Chinatsu asked.

"Oh, definitely!" Both Akari and Sakurako were up for it.

"Should we be playing cards in here? That doesn't make for a good image." Himawari frowned a little. Sakurako shot her an annoyed look.

"It might hard to concentrate on work," Akari said. "We're all a bit excited to see if our flyers worked, right?"

"Oh, fine then," she acquiesced.

They played through several hands, but the Student Council Room door remained closed, with no other students visiting them.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's coming." Akari said quietly, laying down her cards.

As the four girls sat in silence, there was a sudden knock on the door.

 _Finally!_

They all stood up, and Himawari opened the door. A third-year girl with light brown hair that Akari recognized peeked in shyly.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked. "Is this where the Student Council meets?"

"Yes, welcome!" Himawari smiled. "Please come in!"

"Hiro-chan!" called a voice in the hallway behind the girl. "We can't be so shy!"

The shy girl was practically shoved into the Student Council room by the darker-haired girl who came bounding in behind her. Akari recognized her as well.

"Hi everyone!" the darker-haired girl said, smiling. "Ooh, so this is where the Student Council meets? It's so important-looking!"

"Please excuse us," the shy girl said, bowing. "I'm Takaoka Hiro, and this is Isurugi Aoi." She gestured toward the girl next to her.

"I recognize you from class," Chinatsu said.

"Ah, hello again, Yoshikawa-san!" Hiro said. "Thank you again for your, uh, help and advice on art before!"

 _Chinatsu helped her with art?_ Akari felt a bit bewildered at the prospect, but didn't say anything.

"You're welcome!" Chinatsu beamed. "Is it coming along well?"

"Splendidly! I'm making the art for the game that we're working on!"

"Oh, Hiro-chan, that's supposed to be a secret!" Aoi said somewhat dramatically.

"No, no, just the details, Aoi." Hiro said to her friend. Turning back to the four Student Council members, she continued. "That's why we're here actually. We're making a new club for the development of our game. We've been so busy with it, and your flyer today reminded us that we haven't filled out an application for it."

"You aren't here to join the Student Council?" Akari asked.

"No, we're the Game Development Club!" Aoi declared proudly. "And Hiro-chan is right. We're making it official now!" She put a strong emphasis on the world 'official.'

"And you're here for a form?" Sakurako looked disappointed.

"Yes, please." Hiro said. "We'll fill it out promptly and return it by tomorrow at the latest."

"No, no, please take your time," Himawari said, taking a club form from the shelf and handing it to her. "What kind of game are you making?"

"It's a secret!" Aoi repeated, putting a finger to her lips.

"Aoi's right," Hiro said. "We don't want to release any major details until the game is ready. I promise, you will get to see it though! I was skeptical at first, but we've made amazing progress with it!"

"And it's thanks to our fearless leader, Hiro-chan!" Aoi cooed, throwing her arms around Hiro.

"S-stop, you're embarrassing me." Though to Akari, Hiro didn't seem to exactly mind Aoi hugging her.

"Well, we'll definitely look forward to it!" Akari said. "Good luck, and do your best!"

"Thank you!" Both girls bowed and left the Student Council room. The four Student Council members sat down, feeling a bit defeated.

"So, Old Maid?" Sakurako suggested.

"Yes, let's do that." Himawari sighed. "It can take our mind off of the fact that nobody wants to join the Student Council for some reason."

"Maybe we could merge with the Game Development Club," Chinatsu muttered.

"That would feel even more pointless than what we've done now."

Sakurako said nothing and looked glumly at the table.

 _No, no, this won't do at all!_

"Now, stop, all of you!" Akari said. "Sure, it's just the four of us for right now! But we still get all the Student Council's work done, right?"

"Right…" Himawari answered.

"So, we'll just hold down the fort until November! You have Chinatsu and Akari. We're not going anywhere, right?"

"I guess not." Chinatsu shrugged.

"So, let's forget about recruitment for now! We tried, and if people show up, then we'll welcome them. In the meantime, we'll get the work done and have fun when we can."

"I like the part about having fun." Sakurako looked up at her.

"And it'll be there, no doubt!" Akari said. "Because it's the four of us, good friends who work together, run the Student Council, and have fun doing it! We don't need to wait for things to happen; we'll make them happen!"

"Akari," Himawari smiled at her. "You sound like a Student Council President yourself."

"Eheheh." Akari blushed.

The others agreed with Akari's suggestion, and the atmosphere in the room lightened a little.

"Akari also has snacks for everyone!" She reached into her own bag and brought out the cookies she had made. After the treats were passed around, Akari noticed that the other girls' moods were greatly improved.

 _Thank you, Yui-senpai, for your help once again!_

Their meeting adjourned, the four girls took off for the day. As she always did, Akari walked home with Chinatsu. The two of them made their way through the front gate, and Akari thought back on what Himawari had said.

 _Did I really sound presidential? Well, at least Akari is leading something! I lost the Amusement Club, but I am making a difference on the Student Council. Oh, that sounds cheesy, but it makes me happy!_

She smiled the whole way home from school.


	23. Chitose: Two Pairs in a Hand

Chitose: Two Pairs in a Hand

 _Akarin!_

 **Haruka:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Haruka:** Chizuru and I are your hosts for the introduction today.

 **Chizuru:** Hello.

 **Kyouko** (popping in): They're a duo that we've nicknamed Ha-Chu!

 **Haruka:** Ha-Chu?

 **Kyouko** (laughing): Bless you! You're not coming down with a cold, are you?

 _Yui rushes on-screen, grabs Kyouko, and starts dragging her away._

 **Yui:** Please excuse us. She got loose.

 **Kyouko** (off-screen): They both smirked! I saw it!

 **Yui** (off-screen): Just be quiet.

 **Chizuru:** At least some things are consistent.

 **Haruka:** Ah, well, today's chapter will feature your sister Chitose, right Chizuru?

 **Chizuru:** That's correct. She'll be spending time with Ayano…

 _Chizuru trails off and stares blankly forward, drooling a bit._

 **Haruka:** Uh, Chizuru?

 **Chizuru:** …

 _Haruka shakes Chizuru._

 **Chizuru:** WAH! Uh, sorry. I got distracted.

 **Haruka:** So, um, you're in the chapter too.

 **Chizuru:** Huh? Oh, right! I am.

 **Haruka:** Do your best then!

 **Chizuru:** Of course.

 _Chizuru stares off into space and starts drooling again._

* * *

After school, Chitose carried a large box of papers as she walked down the school hallway. Ayano trudged along beside her, carrying her own box. The Nanamori Senior High Student Council had several more that needed to be placed into storage, and the two first-year girls had volunteered to move them. They had put away several already and were almost finished, something Chitose was grateful for. When they reached the upstairs storage room, they set down the boxes they had hauled, each of the girls a bit winded. Spotting a pair of old chairs up against the wall, they sat down to briefly rest before they went back for more boxes.

"Phew!" said Ayano. "This is hard work. I didn't expect there to be this much manual labor on the Student Council."

"Me neither." Chitose said.

"Do you think it will continue to be like this? Or is this just because not everything that should have been moved last year was moved out?"

"I don't know. Of course, if it does continue and you don't like it, there are always other clubs, Ayano-chan."

"No, I'm happy with the Student Council, really. I enjoy it, and you're here with me. Besides, what other club would I join?"

"Maybe Toshino Kyouko's Amusement Club?" Chitose removed her glasses and started off into space.

* * *

 _"Um, excuse me?" Ayano poked her head into room 1-42. "Hello, Toshino Kyouko?"_

 _Toshino Kyouko looked up from the manga she was reading. "Ayano! It's wonderful to see you!"_

 _"Thank you. This is where the Amusement Club meets, right?"_

 _"This indeed is the Amusement Club's room, just like the sign outside says."_

 _"And only you're here? Isn't that a bit odd?"_

 _"Everyone else is busy at the moment."_

 _"Well, I was thinking of joining your club."_

 _"Really?!" Elated, Toshino Kyouko jumped up. She ran to the door and threw her arms around Ayano's neck. "I'm so happy! I've wanted you to join for so long!"_

 _"Is there anything I need to do? Some sort of form to fill out or test to pass?"_

 _"There's a small test, Ayano."_

 _"Oh? What is it?"_

 _"Don't worry, I'm certain you'll pass and become a new member. It's this." Toshino Kyouko leaned toward Ayano, and pressed her lips to hers._

* * *

"…and it's j-just not the best idea, Chitose!" Ayano said.

Chitose looked up, her brief fantasy over. Her friend had turned deeply red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ayano-chan. I was spacing out."

"I noticed. Here, your nose is bleeding." Ayano handed her a tissue.

"Thank you!"

"I think we've rested enough. Ready to move the rest of the boxes now?"

"Yes, I think there are just two left. Right?"

"Just two? I thought there were more."

"The work goes quickly when we're able to chat through it some, doesn't it?"

Ayano smiled. "That's true. I'm glad we're working together, then."

"As am I."

They made their way back to the Student Council room and retrieved the last two boxes.

"So, are you ready for midterms, Ayano?"

"Yes, I think so. I've been studying some each day, so I feel safely prepared."

"That's good. It's just midterms, but they're important, right?"

"Very important!" Ayano exclaimed. "And then we'll have our exams before summer break. Those are even more important!"

"Of course," Chitose replied. "Say, since all of us are in the same class, we could all have a study session together. That would make it more fun, right?"

"All of us?"

"You and me, of course. And Chizuru, and the rest of the Amusement Club members."

"T-the Amusement Club again?"

 _Oh, Ayano, you should stop with the nervousness. I know you've spent more time with Toshino Kyouko. You've told me all about each of your outings with her, and I love hearing about them. So, why do you have these sorts of reactions still? Is it because someone else mentions her or even just alludes to her?_

"Yes, maybe. Well, there's still some time. We'll see, right?"

"Right."

After all the boxes were moved, their work for the Student Council was done for the day.

"You know, Ayano," Chitose said as they headed off, walking down the hallway together. "It is short notice, but you could ask Toshino-san if she wants to study for midterms with you."

Ayano shook her head. "I know you're trying to help me, Chitose, but I need to do this at my own pace."

"I just want you to be happy, Ayano-chan."

"I know, I know. And I appreciate it, really, I do. But can we please talk about something else?" She had turned red again.

So, they discussed the errand that Ayano had to run after school. Chitose didn't think buying vegetables was as interesting as romance, but she didn't want her friend to be uncomfortable either. The two girls continued to chat about other things until Ayano realized that she had left her phone in the Student Council room. Waving good-bye to her friend, Ayano ran off to retrieve it. Chitose pressed on and made her way to the shoe lockers. She found her sister Chizuru already there waiting for her and smiled.

"Hello, onee-chan!" she said brightly. "How was your club meeting today?"

"Hello. It was good, thank you. How was the Student Council?"

"It was busy as usual. There's so much to do, and now we have midterms coming up this week as well."

"True. We can study together beforehand."

"Of course!"

Chitose changed her shoes, and the two sisters set off for home.

"So, what shall we have for dinner tonight?" Chitose asked.

Chizuru shrugged. "Whatever sounds good to you, I suppose."

"Alright. Pickled eggs and squid jerky it is, then! And for dessert, we'll have cabbage cake."

"…if that's what you want."

"Oh, I'm only joking. How about tempura udon?"

"That sounds good."

"It's decided then!" Chitose smiled at her sister. "So, now that dinner is planned, are there any subjects for midterms you feel you need extra help with?"

"No, not really. My subjects have been going fairly well. You?"

"Math, some. And English as well."

"I will help with whatever you need, onee-chan."

"Thank you! Are you also going to study with the other Amusement Club members?"

Chizuru gave a rare snicker in response to that question. "It's not really a studying club. Not with Toshino Kyouko leading things."

"What about Funami-san and Toyama-san?"

"Maybe. Though we're very close to the test days right now. I'll suggest something for our exams before summer break. If you and Ayano join us, we could have some group study sessions."

 _Great minds think alike, onee-chan._

"And Toshino-san?"

"She'll come if the others do, I think. I don't know how much studying she'll manage, however."

"You get along with her so well now."

"Better, at least. She's still quite a bit to put up with."

"Well, it makes me happy that everyone is friends."

"That's because you have a kind heart."

"Thank you, Chizuru."

"It's true."

"Ayano will definitely want to come to our study session if Toshino Kyouko is there…"

"Hmmm."

Chitose noticed a spot on her glasses and briefly removed them to clean the lenses. As she did, a vision of Ayano and Toshino-san studying together passed before her eyes.

* * *

 _Toshino Kyouko leaned over her desk in frustration._

 _"There's so much work!" she cried unhappily. "I'll never do well on my midterms, and then I'll fail high school completely!"_

 _"Toshino Kyouko, it isn't like you to worry so much," said a kind voice behind her. A hand gently fell on her shoulder. "Please don't cry."_

 _The blond girl turned around in her chair. "Ayano!"_

 _"Yes, I'm here to help you study."_

 _Toshino Kyouko reached up and took Ayano's hand in hers._

 _"How can I thank you for your help, Ayano?"_

 _Ayano wrapped her arms around the blond girl and rested her head on her shoulder._

 _"There are lots of ways to thank me, Toshino Kyouko." She nuzzled the girl's neck. "Just as there lots of other important things to study, besides what will be on the midterms."_

 _"Oh, such as?"_

 _"Such as this." Ayano moved her head toward Toshino Kyouko's face. The other girl turned toward her, and their lips met._

* * *

"Ah, so lovely." Chitose sighed.

"Your nose is bleeding, onee-chan." Chizuru said.

"Oh! Thank you for alerting me. Please excuse me." She reached into her bag, pulled out a tissue and wiped her nose with it.

At home, Chitose prepared dinner for the two of them while Chizuru assisted her and set the table. She was grateful her sister was there. She couldn't imagine having to make and eat dinner alone so many nights. When their meal was ready, the two sisters sat down opposite each other.

"Thanks for the food!"

They continued to discuss the school day while they ate their dinner together.

"So, what did you do in your club today, Chizuru?"

"Toshino Kyouko showed us a manga she drew. It was…interesting."

"Oh, really? What was it about?"

"It featured the Amusement Club as the crew of a spaceship." She paused. "She put you in it too."

"Oh, how nice!" Chitose smiled. "I'm a manga character now. Was I good? Evil?"

"You were good."

"If there was a spaceship, was it a sci-fi manga, then?"

"I suppose. It was a bit random and silly, much like Toshino Kyouko herself."

Chitose chuckled. "That fits. Still, I like that she put us in it. Perhaps someday we'll be in an anime as well."

"Maybe. Ayano was in it too."

"Really? Maybe Ayano and I could have our own anime! Wouldn't that be something?"

"You and Ayano…"

"Yes. Please excuse me a moment, I need to get some more water."

Chitose got up and went to the kitchen for more water. When she returned, she found her sister staring blankly ahead and drooling. Her glasses were lying on the table in front of her.

"Now, now, onee-chan," Chitose said gently. "You need to eat your dinner."

"Huh?" Chizuru snapped out of her reverie, and put her glasses back on. "I was eating my dinner."

"Of course." Chitose smiled at her sister again. They continued eating.

After dinner, the two sisters studied until it was time to sleep. Chitose was again grateful that Chizuru was there and was able help her with anything that came up.

"Thank you so much for your help, onee-chan."

"Of course."

"I can't believe we're having our first high school midterms!"

"You sound happy about that."

"Well, it makes me feel grown-up. What about you?"

"I guess, some."

Chitose looked down at the blood spots on her notes and briefly glanced at the spots on Chizuru's notes where she had drooled on hers.

 _Well, I guess nobody would doubt that we're sisters, even if they don't see how we look almost exactly alike._

The girls studied for a few more hours. After that, it was time for baths and washing up. Once all that was finished, they got ready for bed. Chitose turned the lights off after Chizuru had gotten into her own bed.

 _I'm almost ready for my first high school midterms! It's very exciting. I feel so mature too._

Chitose glanced over at the bed opposite hers. Her sister was already fast asleep.

 _Chizuru hasn't climbed into my bed in a long time. I wonder why that is? I know she's happy with her new friends, however, and that's what is most important, of course._

She closed her eyes.

 _I got to spend lots of time with my two favorite people in the world today! It's always a good day when that happens._

With this happy thought in mind, Chitose fell asleep, dreaming of happiness for both her best friend and her sister.


	24. Yui: Calamity Disaster

Yui: Calamity Disaster

 _Akarin!_

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** Hello. _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start.

 _Rise bows._

 **Nishigaki:** Matsumoto and I are your hosts for the introduction of today's chapter, which will feature Funami Yui and many explosions.

 _Rise shakes her head._

 **Nishigaki:** No? Alright, just a few explosions then.

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** You're saying there are no explosions?

 _Rise nods._

 **Nishigaki:** Well, that's no fun. I figured with a title like that, there would be at least one.

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** Oh, so that's what the title refers to. Unexpected, but interesting.

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** I should explain it to the audience? But they'll see in the chapter, won't they?

 _Rise frowns and shrugs._

 **Nishigaki:** Don't worry, they will. Okay, let's begin the chapter, then!

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and the midterms at Nanamori Senior High School were over. All across the school, students breathed deep sighs of relief, knowing that their midterms were past and that they now had a respite from worrying over tests. At least, they'd have that until exam timed rolled around once more.

To Yui, that was both a worry for another day and also something to keep in mind. She knew that she didn't want to obsess too much, but she didn't want to slack off either.

 _There's always a balance to these things, after all. That's an important part of high school and life in general._

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. From her seat, Yui glanced a few desks over at the girl to whom "balance" meant very little. Kyouko was slumped over her own desk seemingly fast asleep, her head in her arms.

 _I guess she decided to cram the entire night last night and is now tired out. If she's going to insist on doing that, then I hope for her sake that it continues to mostly work. She should learn to study more responsibly, though. This is high school, Kyouko, and it's serious._

Putting her books into her bag, she stood up and walked over to her friend's desk.

"Hey, Kyouko, wake up," she said, shaking her a little. "School's over, and it's time for us to leave."

"Just five more minutes, mom," the blond girl muttered sleepily.

"I'm not your mother, Kyouko." _Much as it seems that way sometimes._

"Right, right." She raised her head up and yawned. "Good morning, Yui."

"Good afternoon, Kyouko. Sleep well?"

"No. Someone came and woke me," she pouted.

"It's your own fault. You stayed up all night cramming, didn't you?"

"I had to study!"

"If you study some every day, you won't have to do that."

"That cuts into fun time though."

Yui sighed. "Did your tests at least go well?"

Kyouko scratched her head, yawning more.

"Well, I wasn't sure what the answer to 'name' was."

Yui frowned. "Kyouko…"

"Ah-ha! That's what I thought it might be and put that. You're so smart, Yui!"

"You're hopeless."

"And still sleepy." She laid her head back down.

"Chizuru and Haruka have already left, most likely to the club room. Are you coming to join us?"

"Sure, sure. I just need five more minutes, like I said."

"Alright. Just don't sleep here all afternoon and evening."

"Aw, you'll come and wake me before you leave if I do, right Yui?"

"Sure, sure." _Same as it ever was._

Yui left the classroom and headed down to the Amusement Club's room. Just as she had indicated to Kyouko, Haruka and Chizuru were already there. Both girls greeted her.

"Hello," she greeted them back. "How did your midterms go?"

"Fine," Chizuru answered.

"Mostly well," Haruka said. "Though I'm a bit uncertain about my English test…"

"Well, we can study together for the exams next month, if you want, and focus on that some."

"That sounds good! How did yours go, Yui?"

"Pretty well, all things considered."

"I can't believe we've had our first high school midterms now!"

"Me neither. The year's passing quickly."

"Oh my, yes. It feels like high school's just flying by so far."

 _It is. Should we be spending it sitting in this room, goofing off and playing games? That worry is never going to escape my mind. I'll just leave that for another day as well._

"Hey, Yui! I almost forgot. I have something for you!" Haruka smiled. "Something for you to enjoy in your free time now that midterms are over."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Here!" She reached into her bag, retrieved a manga volume, and held it out for Yui to take. "I got this from Chizuru and really enjoyed it. We both think you'd like it as well."

"Thank you."

Yui looked at the cover. The manga's title read _Calamity Disaster, Volume One_. Below the title stood four girls who were all wielding different weapons. To Yui, they looked ready for battle.

"I've heard the name but never read it. Exactly what kind of manga is this?" she asked.

"It spans several different genres." Haruka answered. "Sci-fi, action, slice-of-life, comedy, a bit of implied romance here and there…"

"I see. It sounds like something Kyouko might like."

"If she hasn't already read it, then you should lend it to her when you're finished!" Haruka smiled. Chizuru nodded in agreement.

Yui flipped through the manga a bit.

"Erika's the main character," Haruka explained. "She's the one holding the sword. The other three are her closest friends. Miyuki is the one with the rifle, Natsuko is the one with the staff, and Harumi is the one with the dual pistols."

"I see."

"Normally, they're four high school girls, but when there are monsters or other baddies to be taken down, they're out there fighting!"

"I see. Is it a magical girl manga as well?"

"A little. They don't really transform. They range all over though; there are chapters that take place at their school and other chapters that take them all sorts of different locations. You'll see."

"Alright, thank you again. Is it alright if I read it now?"

"Of course!"

Yui sat down at the table and started reading. Chizuru and Haruka, meanwhile, set up a board for some strategy game that she didn't recognize.

 _Where did they get that? Should we be careful about bringing too many things into this room? I know it's ours now, but still._

Yui pushed that thought aside for now as well and opened the manga as Chizuru and Haruka began their game. She was only one chapter in (having just been introduced to the four main characters), when the club room door flew open and Kyouko bounced in, looking completely awake and full of energy.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Hello, Kyouko," the other girls greeted her.

Kyouko sat down across from Yui.

"What are you reading?" Yui held up the manga so that Kyouko could read the cover. "Ooh, _Calamity Disaster_!"

"Have you read it?"

"Yep! All thirteen volumes!"

"Haruka lent it to me. Say, I forgot to ask, is it finished or ongoing?"

"It's ongoing!" Kyouko replied. "So, we still don't know who Erika will end up with, romantically speaking."

"Hey, don't spoil things for me, Kyouko. Apparently, I'm the only one here who hasn't read this yet."

"I didn't spoil anything, silly! I'm just telling you to keep that in mind as you read."

"She's going to end up with Harumi, anyway," Chizuru said, briefly looking up from her board game. "They've been friends for so long. It's a given."

"It is not!" Kyouko shot back. "If anything, she's going to end up Natsuko! Except, Natsuko's super tsundere, so it will take them forever to get together."

"Natsuko and Erika don't make a good couple at all. They fight well alongside each other, but Erika seems to get on Natsuko's nerves too much sometimes for them to be a real couple."

"That's the point! That's how you can see that they like each other. Plus, the author loves that pairing. You can tell."

"How so? You might be reading too much into things, Toshino Kyouko."

"Because she draws the two of them constantly! Look at the bonus sketches she puts in the back of each volume!"

"I thought those were always just for practice or fan service."

"Ah, now who's reading too much into things, Chizuru-ru?"

"Don't call me that, please."

"Haruka," Kyouko said, turning to the other girl. "You've read _Calamity Disaster_ , right? "

"Yes, I have." Haruka looked up from the board game as well.

"Great! Then, you agree with me, right? Erika and Natsuko together forever!"

"I'm not sure I should get involved in this discussion," Haruka replied, smiling nervously, twirling a little plastic game piece in her fingers.

"Oh, c'mon. It's fun! You've read it, so you must have an opinion."

"Well…I honestly don't agree with either you or Chizuru. I think Erika should be with Miyuki."

"Miyuki? Seriously?"

"Yes! She's so smart and dependable, and skilled at all sorts of things! She and Erika never, ever argue. And Miyuki's so sweet, too. She's the friendliest character in the whole series!"

"And the least interesting. Yawn."

"Those aren't bad qualities, Toshino Kyouko." Chizuru commented.

"I'm not saying they're bad. I'm just saying she's boring."

"She's not boring!" Haruka insisted. "The other three couldn't get along without her, especially Erika!"

"Sure, sure. That doesn't mean Erika has to date her though. Maybe Miyuki and Harumi could date or something."

"That works even less well." Chizuru remarked.

"Oh, why do you think so?"

As the other girls' discussion carried on, Yui found herself feeling a bit left out but also bemused. _They're not really getting this hung up over fictional characters' romances, are they?_

"So, what do you think, Yui?" Kyouko asked, turning back to her. "Who should the protagonist date? You can be the tiebreaker vote!"

"I haven't even finished the first chapter yet, Kyouko."

"But you've seen the characters! Should the protagonist date a) the tsundere girl with whom she can have a passionate romance, b) her lifelong friend who has no interest in a romance, or c) the boring girl?" Kyouko made funny faces as she described each of the characters.

"Miyuki isn't boring, Kyouko!" Haruka repeated.

"Right, right. So, who?" Kyouko looked at Yui expectantly.

"Hmmm. Why does she have to date anyone?" Yui asked. She then found three frowning faces staring back at her.

 _Oh. I guess that was the wrong answer._ Yui sighed a little.

"Just let me read it, please." Yui said. "Then I'll give you my thoughts."

 _And that will be the end of it. I'm not getting involved in that silly debate any further._

"Yes, you should read more before deciding!" Haruka said. "Then you can have a more informed opinion."

Chizuru nodded.

"Fine," Kyouko shrugged. "I think you'll see pretty quickly how things should be, however."

"Because you like pairing the protagonist and the tsundere character?"

"Yes! Those sorts of romances are always the most interesting."

"But not stable," Haruka pointed out. "And in real life, unless the couple resolved their differences, they'd be breaking up fairly quickly."

"Oh, how very practical, Haruka-chan. But this is manga, not real life."

"Maybe we our real-life biases affect the way we interpret fiction." Chizuru suggested.

"Oh, how very profound, Chizuru-nyan! I always knew you were a deep thinker!"

"Thank you, but please don't call me that either."

"So, do you like to see the sort of romance that blooms between longtime friends, then?"

Chizuru thought on this. "Sometimes," she answered. "It obviously doesn't work in every single instance in stories, but I think in the case of Erika and Harumi it does. There are…other cases, of course, where that sort of romance works well."

Chizuru removed her glasses and stared off into space. A little trickle of drool ran down her chin. Kyouko giggled. Yui frowned.

 _Again? She and her sister must lose gallons of bodily fluids between them._

Yui was about to say something to Chizuru, but Haruka reached across the table and poked their drooling friend before she could.

"Chizuru?"

"Eh?" Chizuru shook her head. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"So, Haruka," Kyouko said, now turning to her. "Why Miyuki?"

"Oh, because she's so sweet and friendly and cute. She's just the sort of character you want to see happy, right? So, you hope she gets a lovely romance."

"Do you think she deserves a romance just because she's friendly and cute?" Kyouko wondered, scratching her chin.

"No, not like that. It's just so nice when something good does happen to someone like that. You know?"

"Yeah, I can see that. Well, I don't agree with you guys' opinions, but I can see where you're coming from."

"That's an unexpectedly reasonable response from you." Yui said.

"Even though you're both wrong, of course." Kyouko added.

"And that's a more expected response."

Kyouko grinned at her. She took out her sketchbook and began drawing. Haruka and Chizuru returned to their board game in earnest. Now that she was finally able to do so, Yui opened the manga volume back up, wondering who she'd eventually want to see the protagonist Erika end up in a romance with.

 _I probably won't get into it as these three have,_ she thought, _but I'll see what I think might work._

She flipped back to where she had left off and continued reading.


	25. Chinatsu: Idol Thoughts

Chinatsu: Idol Thoughts

 _Akarin!_

 **Himawari:** Hello! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start.

 **Sakurako:** Hooray!

 **Himawari** : Today, we…

 **Sakurako** : …are your hosts for the introduction!

 **Kyouko** (popping in): Oh, you two are finishing each other's sentences now?

 **Sakurako** : Wait, what?!

 **Himawari** : No, we aren't!

 **Kyouko** : Aw, but you did, and it's cute!

 **Sakurako:** No, it isn't!

 **Himawari:** I agree!

 **Kyouko** (laughing): And you're even on the same wavelength.

 **Yui** (grabbing Kyouko's arm): Kyouko, we've talked about this. No more.

 **Kyouko** : But I-

 **Yui** : That's enough. Come on, we're leaving.

 _Yui drags Kyouko away._

 **Himawari:** Er, where were we?

 **Sakurako** : In Japan?

 **Himawari:** No, I mean with regards to the introduction.

 **Sakurako** : The introduction? I forgot.

 _Himawari sighs._

 **Himawari** : Of course. Well, let me see…today's chapter will feature Chinatsu.

 **Sakurako** : And also us!

 **Himawari:** So, please look forward to it.

 **Sakurako:** Let's go!

* * *

It was late Friday afternoon, and Chinatsu was waiting with Akari at the front gate of Nanamori Middle School. That evening, they would be going to an idol concert with Sakurako and Himawari. Chinatsu was fairly excited; she had never been to such a concert. But one thing did weigh on her mind some still, the same thing that had weighed on her mind off and on recently. She mentioned it to her friend.

"Hey, Akari?"

"Yes?"

"You know, a few months ago, we'd have been doing something like this with Yui-senpai and Kyouko, wouldn't we have?"

"Yes, you're probably right."

"Do you think we should have invited them?"

Akari shrugged. "That would have been nice, but Sakurako only bought four tickets. And it's a sold-out concert too."

"Oh, right." She sighed.

"What's wrong, Chinatsu-chan?"

"We just don't get to see them often. We spend all our time with Himawari and Sakurako. I mean, I like them both, of course, they're wonderful friends, and I'm glad we're closer with them now. I just miss seeing our upperclassmen." _Especially Yui-senpai._ "You know?"

Akari nodded and patted Chinatsu's hand. "We'll see them over the summer break lots, I'm sure! Don't worry! And with all the work we're doing on the Student Council, Akari's sure this year will fly by, and then we'll be in high school with them!"

"The two of us in high school…"

"Pretty hard to imagine isn't it?"

It was a little difficult for Chinatsu to imagine, but not too much. She had actually thought on it quite a bit in the last few months, what it would be like to attend high school, but more importantly, what it would be like to attend the same high school as Yui-senpai.

 _Would I be able to go and visit her during breaks and lunches? Do the Cultural Festival activities with her? I hope Akari's right and this year really does fly by. Wait for me, Yui-senpai!_

She was being silly again, she knew, but she figured it was fine to allow herself such moments every now and then.

"I wish we had time to go home and change," she said, switching topics. "I didn't think we'd have to wear our school uniforms to the concert."

"At least our school has comfortable uniforms," Akari replied.

"True. I've seen some other schools' uniforms that look awful to have to wear."

Finally, they spotted Himawari and Sakurako exiting the school. The two Presidents waved and joined the Chinatsu and Akari at the gate. Chinatsu noticed that they had both changed to street clothes.

"Hello!" Himawari said.

"Are you guys wearing your uniforms to the concert?" Sakurako asked.

"You said there wouldn't be time to go home and change," Chinatsu pointed out.

"Well, yeah! That's why you brought a change of clothes, right?"

"Uh…"

"Sakurako, did you forget to remind them to do that?" Himawari frowned at her.

"Oh, I guess I did. Whoops, my mistake!" She laughed.

Feeling a bit aggravated, Chinatsu remarked that she and Akari could just go as they were so as to not hold things up.

"Well," Himawari said. "We've got some spare clothing in the Student Council room, if you want to wear something else."

"No, that's okay. I'd rather not go to the concert dressed as a maid." Chinatsu replied in a flat voice.

"We could dress Akari as a maid!" Sakurako suggested.

"No!" Akari didn't look enthused about that idea.

"We've got some clothes that aren't costumes, but if you're going to change, we ought to go now." Himawari said.

Chinatsu honestly didn't care too much, but Akari wanted to change. So, the four girls made their way back into the school building and upstairs the Student Council room. Once there, Himawari dug through a box and pulled out some clothes for them.

"Here, I think these are about your sizes."

Chinatsu changed into the duds Himawari had offered them – a pair of yellow slacks and a t-shirt that read _Chunichi Dragons_ on the front. Akari was dressed similarly, but wearing a shirt with Mirakurun on it. Chinatsu was glad Akari was wearing that and not her.

"Oh, it's cute!" Akari smiled at her shirt.

"We don't really need it," Himawari said. "I'm not sure where it came from, so if you like it, please feel free to keep it."

"Thank you!"

"You too, Chinatsu."

"That's okay, really. Let's just head off so that we aren't late for the concert."

The four girls made their way to the train station. It would be an hour ride to the concert, and Chinatsu knew the trains would be very crowded this time of day. She voiced her concern to Himawari.

"Well, if we stay close, we shouldn't lose each other in the large crowds, right?" Himawari said. "Plus, everyone's got their phone with them in case something does happen."

"We should link hands and form an unbreakable chain!" Sakurako declared.

"That sounds silly and embarrassing."

"No, it isn't!" She grabbed Chinatsu's right hand with one of hers and Himawari's left one with the other. "See? We're set, and now we'll never be separated!"

"You forgot Akari!" The red-haired girl looked a little upset.

"Here, Akari-chan." Chinatsu offered her left hand to Akari, who took hold of it.

"Oh, your hand is cold, Chinatsu-chan!"

"Cold hands, warm heart." Himawari said.

"How nice! And your hand is very warm, Akari-chan." Chinatsu told her.

"So, is it the opposite, then?" Sakurako wondered aloud. "Warm hands, cold heart?"

"Hey!"

"Just joking, Akari-chan! Let's go!"

Despite Himawari's worry that walking this way would be embarrassing, Chinatsu found that nobody paid the four girls any mind. She assumed most of the people on the train were more concerned with their commutes to wherever they were going than with four girls holding hands and walking in a line.

 _Or maybe that's just a common sight and not very unusual._

"So, we're going to see Reina-chan, right?" Chinatsu asked. "I've heard a few of her songs."

" _Lovely Love_ is a nice one," Akari said. "It's very sweet and romantic!"

"Does she just do love songs?" Himawari asked.

"Of course, Himawari!" Sakurako said. "That's what the people want!"

"You mean that's what you want."

"Right, right."

When they got to the concert arena, the line outside was quite long. The four girls kept together with their hands held. Chinatsu noticed that they weren't the only group doing so. There were so many people, it seemed that nobody wanted to risk losing their friends in the vast concert crowd.

Once they were inside, they took their seats. They weren't quite in the front row, but they were close enough that they'd be able to see everything very clearly. Chinatsu looked up, all around the arena, and noticed some seats that were very high up.

 _I can't imagine sitting up there. Sure, you could hear the concert, but you'd only be able to see anything on the giant stage screen. Plus it's so high up! That's got to be a bit scary._

"When does Reina-chan sing?" Chinatsu asked looking back down to where they sat.

"There's an opening act first," Himawari explained.

"Opening Act!" declared Sakurako.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"And that's their name: Opening Act!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! They're a professional opening act, doing intro shows for idols all over the country! So, their name is Opening Act."

"That's silly, but whatever."

"What kind of group are they?" Chinatsu asked.

"They're a pop-rock-candy group!"

"And what is that?"

"It's good!"

Soon enough, a group of girls took the stage. Chinatsu figured that this was Opening Act. A few of them played instruments, while others danced and sang.

 _They seem like any other generic girl group, but well, it's music and entertainment until the main event, I guess._

After Opening Act had finished, the girls chatted a bit over the din of the crowd.

"I can't wait to see the show!" Sakurako said. "I bet it'll be flashy with lights and loud bangs and fireworks!"

"I think you mean pyrotechnics, Sakurako." Himawari corrected her.

"Right, pyroworks!"

"I'm thirsty," Chinatsu said. "Do you think the drinks here are expensive?"

"Probably. I can lend you money, if you need." _Himawari is always the responsible and prepared one_ , Chinatsu mused.

"No, I have money. I'll be back soon, then."

"I'll go with you!" Sakurako jumped up.

"Alright. Let's bring back drinks for Akari and Himawari too, then."

"Right!"

Chinatsu chatted with Sakurako as they made their way to the vending machines.

"Thank you again for inviting us."

"Of course! I planned out everything!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I wanted something fun for everyone on the Student Council. Everyone seemed so stressed out. I didn't like that."

"Well, there's been a lot going on."

"And Himawari, she…"

"She what?"

Sakurako turned a little red. "Ha, I forgot what I was going to say."

"That quickly?"

"No, uh…her boobs have gotten even bigger!"

"I see…"

Chinatsu had no desire to discuss Himawari's breasts and was glad that they had arrived at the vending machines.

"Oh, they have Idol Soda! Let's get four of them!"

"Are you sure Akari and Himawari will want that?"

"Of course! We're at an idol concert, after all."

"That's silly, but whatever."

"It's decided, then!"

So, they bought four Idol Sodas (which contained one-hundred percent natural grape, raspberry, and mango, according to the label) and headed back to where their friends were waiting.

"Idol Soda?" Himawari looked warily at the can.

"It's like the concert!" Akari said happily. She popped the top off of her soda and drank down a few gulps. "Oh, it's very sweet, just like an idol, right?"

"And like you, Akari-chan!" Sakurako added.

"Ehehehe. Thank you, Sakurako."

Himawari smiled, and Chinatsu did too. _That was a good compliment, Sakurako. I'll need to remember that so I can say it to Yui-senpai when the opportunity arises. Except, would that fit her? I'll substitute in 'cool' for 'sweet.' Yeah, that works!_

Chinatsu took her seat between Akari and Sakurako. She looked up at the darkened stage, but nothing up there had been changed since Opening Act had finished.

"When does Reina-chan's show begin?" she asked. "It looks like they haven't even set up her equipment yet."

"She's supposed to start in in five minutes." Himawari leaned over, with a confused look on her face.

"So, in five minutes, we'll be dancing to Reina-chan's music!" Sakurako exclaimed, dancing a little in her seat.

"I don't think they'll set up that quickly."

"Sure, they will! She just needs a microphone, right? And backup music!"

They waited a longer. Many minutes passed by. Himawari left to go to the bathroom and had time to return. Reina-chan still hadn't taken the stage. The audience was getting restless. Finally, a woman in a grey dress suit walked onto the stage, adjusted the microphone, and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced. "We apologize profusely, but tonight's concert has been canceled. Reina-chan has contracted tomato flu and is unable to sing."

There were immediate outcries of anger and booing from the audience.

"Please remain seated if you wish to see the opening act, Opening Act, perform again. We will provide a refund for each ticket."

"Oh no!" Chinatsu cried in dismay. "We won't get to see the idol concert after all!"

"Akari's very disappointed!" Akari said.

Sakurako looked a bit distraught.

 _Of course, she did get this together for us, after all. It's no fun when your plans go awry._

"It's okay, Sakurako," Chinatsu patted her hand. "You didn't know this would happen!"

"Humph. Not happy!"

The four of them decided to not hang around to listen to Opening Act again. They made their way out of the concert arena, their hand-holding formation intact once more.

"Tomato flu? What in the world is that?" Himawari wondered as they exited.

"Is that the kissing disease?" Sakurako asked. She still seemed a bit down, so Chinatsu figured this wasn't meant to be a joke.

"No, I don't think it's that."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we head home," Chinatsu shrugged.

"No! Let's go and do something! We don't need a silly idol to have fun!" Sakurako pouted.

"What do you want to do?" Akari asked.

Himawari pointed to a shop across the way from the concert arena. "There's an ice cream shop. Why don't we go there? It's gotten warm lately, so it'll be nice to have some ice cream."

Sakurako's mood immediately brightened. "Good idea, Himawari!"

The four girls made their way into the ice cream parlor. Once they had ordered, they discussed their disappointment with the concert, but even that was forgotten, and they happily chatted about other matters.

"So, what's everyone going to do for summer break?" Chinatsu asked.

"I don't know," Himawari answered. "I think my family might end up just staying in town."

"Mine too." Sakurako said.

"Akari's also."

"Well," Chinatsu said. "Then we'll be able to do something together, the four of us, right?" She smiled.

"I hope so!" Himawari smiled back at her. "We could do our summer homework together."

"Boo." Sakurako frowned.

"That's a good impression of Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu remarked.

"Thank you!"

"I'm not sure that was a compliment."

"And that was a good impression of Yui-senpai!" Akari laughed.

Those words brought Chinatsu's absent upperclassmen back to the forefront of her mind.

 _I'll get to see them, no worries. And I know Yui-senpai hasn't forgotten about me. She and I can still…well, in the meantime, I have three wonderful friends here with me now._

Smiling, she dug into her ice cream.


	26. Kyouko: Me and Yui and Yui and Me

Kyouko: Me and Yui and Yui and Me

 _Akarin!_

 **Chitose:** Hello! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin!

 **Ayano:** And Chitose and I introducing the chapter today!

 **Chitose:** Isn't that exciting?

 **Ayano:** It is. So, whose point of view are we following this time around?

 **Chitose** : You should like this, Ayano-chan.

 **Ayano:** Is that so?

 **Chitose** : Yes. This chapter's character is Toshino-san.

 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyouko?!

 **Chitose:** Exactly. And you get to introduce her! How nice. Ah…

 _Chitose stares off into space, and her nose starts bleeding._

 **Ayano:** Uh…Chitose?

 _In order to avoid raising the story's rating, Chitose's fantasy is censored._

 **Chitose** (fantasizing): Oh, can we do all this in the introduction? Maybe it should wait for the chapter. Or maybe we should spread it out over several chapters.

 **Ayano (** turning red) **:** Yikes! Chitose, that isn't appropriate at all!

 _Chitose's nose continues bleeding profusely._

 **Ayano:** Let's just start the chapter, while I help her.

 _Ayano runs off the screen._

 **Ayano:** We need tissues! Who's got tissues?

 **Chitose** : Ah…

* * *

Classes had ended for the day. Yui and Kyouko sat across from each other in the Amusement Club room. Both girls had their books out. They had started out working on homework, but Kyouko had been distracted by an idea that had popped into her mind. She took out her sketchbook and began drawing rapidly, eager to finish what she wanted to draw and show it to Yui.

For while, it seemed that Yui hadn't noticed Kyouko had ceased her studying. Finally, she did and looked up at her from the other side of the table. "I thought you were working on your chemistry homework?"

Kyouko kept drawing. "This is more interesting than that."

"I'm sure, but failing your class won't be interesting."

"Don't worry, Yui! I'll be fine. I just want to work on an idea I had."

"What idea?"

"I can't show you until I'm done. Hey, where are Haruka and Chizuru?"

"They're helping Chitose with something."

"Oh. I wonder what it is they're doing…"

* * *

 _"Help!" Chitose cried. "That thief stole my box of tissues!"_

 _A masked girl with a blue box of tissues in her hands sprinted down the hallway of Nanamori Senior high School._

 _"Don't worry, onee-chan!" Chizuru cried. "I'm on my way to stop them. Haruka, come with me!"_

 _"Right!" Haruka and Chizuru tore down the school hallway after the thief._

 _"Haruka, go left, I'll stay on the thief. You know what to do!"_

 _"Understood!" Haruka took a left turn in the hallway. Chizuru stayed in pursuit, slowly catching up._

 _"Hey, no running in the halls!" someone called, but that ordered was ignored by all parties._

 _"You'll never catch me!" the thief yelled back at Chizuru. She increased her speed, sprinting even harder and tearing through the halls at a breakneck speed. Ordinarily, she might have gotten away. However, at that moment, a small foot that belonged to Haruka stuck out from around the corner, tripping the thief and sending her sprawling. She dropped the box of tissues, and Haruka quickly snatched it up._

 _"Got it!" she yelled back at Chizuru._

 _"No fair!" the thief said. "Two against one?! And you tripped me, you meanies! I'm leaving!" She got up and ran off._

 _"Should we go after her?" Haruka asked Chizuru, handing her the box of tissues._

 _"Not today," Chizuru said. "Let's get these back to my sister, pronto."_

* * *

"No, I don't think it's that." Yui said dryly.

"Wouldn't that be cool though?!"

"Sure, albeit a bit ridiculous. Who would bother stealing tissues?"

"Someone with a runny nose?"

"I guess just asking someone for one is out of the question."

"For a thief? Of course it is!"

Kyouko went back to her drawing, and Yui went back to her studying. After a bit more sketching, she felt like she nearly had it finished.

 _Let's see…we'll need more here, more there, more everywhere. Hey, this looks great!_

After adding a bit more to her picture, Kyouko set her pencil back down and looked intently at Yui.

"I want to do something fun for summer break!" she declared.

Yui looked up at her. "That's out of nowhere."

"I've been thinking about for a while. Don't you want to do something fun, Yui?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we worry about our exams first?"

"There won't be any time to plan once exams are over."

Yui sighed. "Again, we're in high school now, Kyouko. This isn't a game or something. Exams are very serious, and you need to take them seriously."

 _Oh Yui, you're so serious so much of the time though! Seriously!_

"I will, I will, don't worry."

"I know your midterms went okay, but the exams are will be tougher."

"They did okay! Granted, I didn't ace everything like Chizuru did. Hmmm…"

 _I wonder if Chizuru would let me copy her work. Or maybe Haruka? She did well on her midterms too, and she always has her work done._

Yui seemed to read her mind. "Whatever you're thinking, it's probably not a good idea."

"I was just thinking that we should stay friends forever! How hurtful, Yui!"

"I very much doubt that. You had that mischievous look on your face that you get when you're plotting some kind of scheme."

 _I have a mischievous look? I'll need to watch out for that. I thought I had a good poker face. Not as good as Yui's, but still!_

"Oh, don't worry so much, Yui-nee!"

"Work harder, and I won't have to. You did say that you would, remember?"

 _Oh, you sound annoyed. Let's hop back to my original topic before you sidetracked us, Yui!_

She bent over her drawing and shaded in some parts of it with her pencil.

"So, about summer break…"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be fun to find a beach house we can stay at?"

"Who all does 'we' encompass?"

"Well, the combined Amusement Clubs, maybe Ayano and Chitose if they'd like to come along. And we could invite Himawari and Sakurako from Nanamori Middle as well."

"That's ten people, excluding any chaperones. I hope you can find a big beach house."

"Why would we need chaperones?"

Yui sighed. "Alright, forget that, then. But you'd still need a large place."

"Mayne Haruka or Chizuru are rich and have their own beach houses, like the girls in some manga series…"

"No, I don't think that's the case for either of them."

"Well, maybe we find a rich girl, she joins the Amusement Club, and then she lets us use her beach house! Then we get a new friend, and we have a place to go for summer break! Two good things at once!"

"That sounds nice, but absurd."

"Oh, you're just shooting down all my ideas, Yui!" Kyouko pursed her lips as she continued to add things to her drawing.

"I'm sorry, but those aren't very sound ideas, Kyouko."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"If your heart is set on going to the beach, we could make it a one-day trip like we did before."

"But, like you just said, we did that already! I want it to be different this time."

"It's different if we're staying in a beach house, versus just going there and leaving?"

"Exactly!"

"How? We'd go, stay in a house on the beach, and then leave?"

"Not when you put it like that, Yui! We could have a big, group sleepover!"

"We did that too. Remember?"

"But we didn't combine our activities into one big, glorious activity!"

"This is sounding sillier by the moment for something that's actually mundane."

"Well, silly can be fun."

"Fun, sure, but you still haven't told me how exactly you'll manage this, without something straight out of a story happening."

"Oh, I have my ways, Yui-chan!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Your ways are a bit chaotic."

Kyouko laughed.

 _Oh Yui, I hope you never change._

"Don't worry! It'll be fun."

"Sure. Do you have a backup plan in case this doesn't work?"

"Maybe…"

 _Well, I actually don't right now, but this will make Yui think I'm more responsible, right? Plus, I bet I can think of something else if my first idea doesn't pan out!_

"I see." Yui said. "Again, you're acting a little more like a leader now that we're an official club. That's good to see, at least."

"Thank you!"

 _Yui, I could eat up your words like ice cream! Praise me more!_

"If only you applied that attitude to your schoolwork."

 _Boo. You had to add something like that._

"One step at a time, right Yui-nee?"

"I guess. So, how do we go about getting a beach house to stay at?"

"Maybe we win zillions of yen in a prize drawing and then buy one?"

"Maybe we should just plan to have a day trip and then a sleepover at someone's house."

Kyouko scratched her head. "Is anybody's big enough for that many people?"

"Do you think everyone's going to come?"

"Hopefully, and we have to plan for maximum occupancy, right?"

"Have you even brought this up with anyone besides me?"

"No, but aren't you the logical person to start with?"

"Why are you answering every one of my questions with another question?"

"Isn't that the game we're playing now?"

Yui smiled. "Who said we were playing a game?"

"Isn't playing games what the Amusement Club is for?"

"Who knows what the Amusement Club is for?"

"Shouldn't we know?"

"Do I? Do you?"

Kyouko leaned over the table. "What would you do if I didn't know?"

"Would you concede this game if you didn't know?"

Kyouko grinned. "Concede? Do you really think you'll beat me?"

"Don't I usually at these things?"

"Since when, Yui-chan?"

The two girls stared at each other, each one holding the other's gaze intently, neither one speaking or blinking. Suddenly, they both broke out into laughter. They had just calmed down some when the door to the Amusement Club room opened, and Chizuru walked in, followed by Haruka.

"Hi, Yui and Kyouko!" Haruka said, smiling.

"Hello." Chizuru greeted them.

"Hiya!" Kyouko smiled merrily. "Were you successful in retrieving the tissues from the thief?"

Haruka tilted her head. "Eh?"

Chizuru frowned.

"Don't pretend things that happened only in your head happened in real life." Yui admonished her. Turning to the other two, she explained "Kyouko's just being silly as usual."

"Of course she is," Chizuru replied. Haruka giggled.

Chizuru and Haruka took their seats at the table next to Yui and Kyouko respectively.

"What's today's agenda?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, are we starting a new round?" Kyouko asked.

"New round of what?"

"Never mind," Yui said. "It's just something Kyouko and I were doing before you two came in."

"We were also planning our club's summer break activity!" Kyouko said.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Haruka asked.

"Perhaps go camping?" Chizuru suggested.

 _Is that a bit of hopefulness in your voice, Chizuru-chu? I'll be sure to note that for that the future, then. You didn't come with us on our last camping trip, after all._

"A beach trip!" Kyouko declared. "And a beach house to stay in."

"Oh, you have a beach house, Kyouko?" Haruka looked impressed.

"No, not yet. I'm still working out that part."

"Wouldn't that be an important part of your plan, Toshino Kyouko?" Chizuru asked.

"Sure, sure." Kyouko waved her hand dismissively. "Leave it to your President, she'll figure something out."

"Okay…"

"Say, do either of you have a beach house?"

Chizuru shook her head.

"No, isn't that something rich families would have?" Haruka wondered.

"Great minds think alike, Haruka-chan!" Kyouko smiled.

"Huh?"

"Maybe we could rent one," Chizuru offered.

"Oh, that's a good idea, Chizuru-nee!"

"Thank you, and don't call me that."

"I wonder who you talk to in order to rent one…"

"You could look online." Yui suggested. "That's something a club president should take the lead on, right?"

"Ah, good idea there too!"

Haruka looked over. "Oh, what are you drawing, Kyouko-chan?"

 _Hey, time to show everyone!_

"Let me show you!" She held up her drawing for the other three girls to look at it. It showed the four of them standing in front of a small house on a beach. Beside them, stood Akari and Chinatsu. Ayano and Chitose were also in the picture, as were Himawari and Sakurako. All of the girls were smiling and looking happy.

"Wow, that's really good, Kyouko!" Haruka exclaimed.

"It is." Chizuru agreed.

"Yes," Yui said. "But whose car is that in the background?" She pointed to a little sports car parked next to the beach house.

"I figured we all traveled to the beach in that car!"

"I don't think that car has enough room for ten people."

"Sure it does! And it'll get us to our fun trip over summer break!"

Yui half smiled. "Keep dreaming, Kyouko."

"We are the dreamers, Yui-tan, and with our visions we paint the world."

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "Have you actually read the book that quote's from, Toshino Kyouko?"

"What book? I heard that in an anime."

"Of course you did."

"Hey, let's play Hearts, all four of us!" Kyouko reached into her bag and pulled out a deck of cards.

"That sounds fun!" Haruka smiled happily.

"Alright, I'm in too." Yui closed her workbook and pushed it aside.

"Me too." Chizuru said. "So start dealing."

The girls played Hearts the rest of the afternoon, with Yui winning every single round.

 _Well, you can't win them all_ , Kyouko figured. _At least I almost got her at the question game._


	27. Akari: The Best Sister in the World!

Akari: The Best Sister in the World!

 _Akarin!_

 **Akane:** Hello! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Tomoko:** Hello everyone!

 **Akane:** Today's chapter will be about the most wonderful sister one could ever ask for: my own dear sister, Akari-chan!

 **Tomoko:** And you even get to introduce her! You must be very happy!

 **Akane:** I really am.

 **Tomoko:** Say…

 **Akane:** Yes?

 **Tomoko:** Did you change the chapter title?

 **Akane:** I did. I thought it needed to reflect my love for my sister better.

 **Tomoko:** Oh, it does!

 **Akane:** And your sister is in this chapter too!

 **Tomoko:** How lovely! I look forward to seeing what all she does.

 **Akane:** Let's sit and watch it all unfold together, then!"

 _Tomoko blushes._

 **Tomoko:** Yes, Akane-chan. I would like that very much.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Akari and Chinatsu made their way up the street to Yui's apartment building. Akari was very excited; they hadn't gotten to see their high school friends since the party for the combined Amusement Clubs. This time around, she had resolved not to each so much as to make herself sick again. She had learned her lesson there.

"I can't wait to see them!" Chinatsu said as they approached the apartment building. "Especially Yui-senpai."

Akari smiled. Her friend's crush on Yui hadn't waned much since they had started going to different schools, but Akari thought she seemed a little less…intense about it than she had previously been.

 _And that's a good thing,_ she thought. _I'm not sure I want to do all the stuff I did before. I mean, I don't mind helping, and some of it was okay, but…wait, what am I thinking?!_

"It'll be great!" Akari said happily. "We'll get to play games, chat, and have dinner. Just like old times!"

The two of them made their way through the front doors and upstairs to Yui's apartment. Akari hadn't even pressed the button for the ringer when the door flew open, and there stood Kyouko, beaming at them.

"You're here, you're here!" she said excitedly.

"Hi, Kyouko-chan!" Akari hugged Kyouko.

"Hi, Akari!" Kyouko squeezed her back.

"Hello, Kyouko." Chinatsu smiled at her.

"No hug, Chinatsu-chan?"

"Oh, fine," she laughed and hugged Kyouko. They followed Kyouko into Yui's apartment where Chinatsu threw her arms around Yui's neck.

"Yui-senpai, I've missed you so much!"

"Ah…and I've missed you. It's good to see you, Chinatsu. And you too, Akari!"

Akari looked around. She noticed two girls who had been at their previous Amusement Club party weren't present.

"Say, are Chizuru-san and Haruka-san joining us today?" she asked.

"Chizuru and her sister are helping their grandmother," Yui said. "I invited Haruka, but I'm not sure where she is. I never got a reply back from her."

"Maybe she's lost somewhere!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Do you think so?" That worried Akari.

"That's possible, I guess," said Yui. "But unlikely."

"Maybe it's more likely than you think, Yui!" Kyouko began to describe a scenario that she thought might have occurred.

* * *

 _Haruka was confused. She had boarded what she thought was the train for home, but had fallen asleep while riding it. And when she woke up, she found that she had somehow ended up in Taiwan. Now she was lost in this strange place that she didn't recognize._

 _"What will I do?!" she cried. "Well, I guess I had better wait for the train back."_

 _She sat down on a bench in the train station, uncertain how long it would before another train would arrive. While worrying over what she would do if she had to stay overnight, she noticed a small, elderly woman trying to drag a large, heavy-looking suitcase up the stairs to another platform._

 _"That's no good!" Haruka said to herself. "That woman might get injured doing that!"_

 _She raced over and bowed to her._

 _"Let me help, please!" she declared in perfect English._

 _"Thank you!" the woman replied, also in English. Haruka took the suitcase and hoisted it up the stairs. It was hard work, but she kept at it. Once that was done, she smiled and bowed at the old woman again._

 _"Here!" The woman reached into her handbag, pulled out a small piece of chocolate candy, and handed it to Haruka._

 _"Thank you!" Haruka ate the candy. A revelation came over her as she swallowed it. She could go everywhere and help people. There were always things to be done, after all!_

 _And so, Haruka wandered the earth. This lone high school girl went around doing good deeds for everyone she met, whether it was helping victims of a tsunami, feeding a stray dog, or simply watering some dry plants._

* * *

"You make her sound like a vagrant," Yui said. "And then a heroine."

"She can be both!"

"Also, I don't think you can take a train from here to Taiwan."

"Not with that attitude!"

"I imagine Haruka's just busy."

"Sure! She's busy helping the world."

"Whatever you say."

Akari laughed. "You always make up funny stories, Kyouko."

"Thank you, Akari-chan!"

"How's everything at the middle school?" Yui asked.

"Oh, it's not much different, other than you two not being around."

"Are you still working for the Student Council?"

"Of course they are, Yui!" Kyouko said. "There was a coup, and Akari and Chinatsu seized power!"

"No, we didn't." Chinatsu sighed.

"Yes, we're still working with Sakurako and Himawari." Akari answered "It's a lot of work, but we do have fun! We also all decided that we would all go to Nanamori Senior High too!"

"Yes, we had a council vote and everything," Chinatsu added.

"Well, that's that, then." Yui smiled at them. "How's the Tea Club Room? Is the junk we left in there still in it?"

"I could go back for some of it!" Kyouko suggested.

"No."

"Well, it's probably still there." Chinatsu shrugged.

"Probably? You guys haven't cleaned it out?"

"I rubbed off on them, Yui-chan!"

"Of course you did, Kyouko."

"The truth is, Yui-senpai…" Akari began.

"What is it?"

 _Okay, time for Akari to be honest._

"We haven't been in Tea Ceremony Club room at all since school started."

"Oh, did you guys give up the Amusement Club to work for the Student Council?"

"No, Kyouko-chan, but it's still just Chinatsu and Akari, because we haven't done anything with it. And we haven't been in the Tea Club room, because there's a Tea Ceremony Club again. And they took their room back."

 _Please don't be angry!_

"Ah, I see." Yui nodded, understanding. "Didn't we often expect that, Kyouko?"

"No, not ever."

"Well, I did. I'm surprised it took this long, to be honest."

"I always wondered about that too," Chinatsu said.

"Did you go and drive them out?" Kyouko asked. "It was our room for three years, after all!"

Yui frowned. "I don't think they'd be allowed to do that, Kyouko."

"Boo."

"So, you aren't angry?" Akari asked timidly.

"No," Yui said. "Why would we be angry?"

"Because we haven't been as committed to the Amusement Club as we should have been."

"Eh, no, I don't think…"

"It lives on in your wonderful heart, Akari-chan!" Kyouko declared, throwing her arms around her. "Besides, wait until you see the room we have at the high school! You'll love it! It has a table and a window and everything."

"All the comforts of home. More importantly," Yui added. "We can't be kicked out of it. That's thanks to Chizuru and Haruka."

"Oh, why so?"

"You see, Akari-chan," Kyouko smiled. "Since we're an official club, we can do whatever we want! Today, Room 1-42, tomorrow the entire second floor!"

"We don't have enough members for that," Yui commented. "Anyway, you said you were having fun with Himawari and Sakurako, right? That's what's important. Enjoy your school year, and we'll be waiting for you when you get to high school."

"Hooray!"

"In the meantime," Yui said. "It's still a while until dinner. Let's play something."

The other three girls answered all at once.

"Hearts!"

"Old Maid!"

"Video games!"

"Oh, it's a split vote." Yui chuckled. "We've all evening. There's no reason we can't play all three."

"At once?!" Kyouko boggled.

"No. "

After a few rounds of Hearts and Old Maid, Yui went to make dinner. Akari and Chinatsu began a game of Empty Suits. Kyouko watched them for a bit, but apparently grew bored. She got up and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Are you making ice cream for dinner, Yui?"

"No, Kyouko, I'm making motsunabe."

"Oh, okay, then."

Kyouko sat back down at the table, absent-mindedly twirling her hair. Akari and Chinatsu went on with their card game. After a bit, Kyouko hopped up again and walked back into the kitchen. Akari watched her and Yui while Chinatsu dealt her cards.

"Are you making chocolate for dinner, Yui?"

 _Kyouko-chan never changes one bit._

"No, it's still motsunabe. But if you're impatient, you could help out."

"Right! Just call me Chairwoman Kyouko!"

"Here, start chopping this cabbage, Chairwoman Kyouko." Yui handed her a head of cabbage and a knife.

"Eek, a knife!"

"Just get started."

Akari called over from the table. "Akari will help!"

She got up and joined them in the kitchen.

"Perfect, Akari-chan!" Kyouko said. "This cabbage needs a good chopping!"

"Kyouko…" Yui sounded resigned to what would inevitably happen. And indeed, Kyouko handed Akari the knife, scooted out of the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"Don't worry, Akari-chan! I'll take your place in the card game!" she exclaimed happily.

"Do you know how to play Empty Suits?" Chinatsu asked.

"No, but we can still have fun!"

Chinatsu sighed. Akari began chopping up the cabbage for Yui. Between the two of them, dinner was prepared fairly quickly. Soon enough, it was ready for everyone to eat.

"Thanks for the food!" All four girls dug into the dinner that Yui made.

"So, what is high school like?" Akari asked, as she ate. She was curious about this.

"It's amazingly hard!" Kyouko said dramatically. "So much work!"

"None of which Kyouko does," Yui said. "Honestly, it's not bad, so far. There is more work and some of it's tougher, but that's to be expected."

"Do you take a lunch to school now?"

"Yes," Yui answered. "Even though the school has a cafeteria."

"I bet your lunches are amazing, Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu said happily.

"Thank you, but they're just lunches."

"And you'll have a cultural festival, right?" Akari thought those always sounded wonderful.

"Yes, but not until after summer break."

"So, you don't know what your class will do, yet?"

"Maid café!" Kyouko declared.

"Probably not," Yui replied.

"Maybe the Amusement Club can do a Maid Café, then."

"You'd end up doing that on your own."

"Is the Amusement Club going to do something?" Chinatsu asked. "You know, since you're official and everything?"

"Perhaps our club's president can answer that question."

"Thank you, Vice President Yui! Yes, the Amusement Club will definitely do something for the Cultural Festival!"

"Oh, what?

"I can't tell you until it's festival time; it's a secret!"

"That means she hasn't dreamed up a scheme for it yet," Yui explained.

Kyouko grinned at her. After dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned up, the four of them discussed what to do next.

"Let's play Lady Knight Moon!" Akari said.

"I wanted to play cards still," Chinatsu said.

"I'll play cards with you, Chinatsu." Yui said. Chinatsu instantly smiled widely. "Kyouko, why don't you play Lady Knight Moon with Akari?"

"Good idea, Vice President!"

"Then get to it, Madam President."

Akari sat down with Kyouko in front of Yui's television set and started up the game.

* * *

 _Lady Knight Moon Akari sheathed her sword. The great demon of fire had fallen. That made two of them now; only the demons of water and air remained. In time, they too would be cut down._

 _Assuming, of course, that Sun Princess Kyouko would cease their constant pit stops._

 _"Look, another pit!" she cried, pointing at a large hole in the floor. "It was in the room right before the fire demon!"_

 _"We already checked that pit, Sun Princess Kyouko! And there was nothing in it!"_

 _"But what if some treasure appeared in it when we weren't looking? We'd feel pretty silly!"_

 _While they were arguing over the pit, a group of the High Queen's guards ran up behind them._

 _"Sun Princess Kyouko!" the guard captain said. "I see that you have slain the demon of fire! "_

 _"I did! It's quite slain now!"_

 _"Our kingdom is one step closer to being safe from all four of the elemental demons! Hooray for the Sun Princess!" The other guards joined in the cheering. Sun Princess Kyouko smiled and bowed._

 _Lady Knight Moon Akari stamped her boot in frustration. "Hey, Akari helped too! In fact, she did most of the work of killing it!""_

 _"I always thought Lady Knight Moon would have more presence," the demon of fire commented._

 _"Hey, you're dead, so be quiet!"_

 _"Oh, sorry." The demon of fire lied back down and was dead once more._


	28. Yui: An NP-Hard Problem

Yui: An NP-Hard Problem

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Chinatsu:** Hooray, you're back, Akari-chan!

 **Akari:** Yes, and Akari is sorry for her outburst before.

 _Akari bows._

 **Chinatsu:** I don't think you need to apologize for that. It was pretty understandable.

 **Akari:** Well, Akari wants to be polite nonetheless.

 **Chinatsu:** Okay. So, tell us about today's chapter.

 **Akari:** Well, we'll be spending a lot of time with Yui-senpai, since this chapter's hers!

 _Chinatsu smiles happily._

 **Chinatsu:** Really? Am I in it too?

 **Akari:** Sorry Chinatsu-chan, but no. It takes place entirely at the high school.

 _Chinatsu's smile vanishes._

 **Chinatsu:** Aw, why aren't we in high school yet?

 **Akari:** Because not enough time has passed?

 **Chinatsu:** Then let's get the chapter going so that time passes faster!

* * *

The four Amusement Club members sat in the computer lab for their computer science class. With their lecture finished, it was time for them to apply what they had learned in a practical way. Or, at least show that they could.

Yui looked over the assignment which they'd be working on that afternoon.

 _Okay, I can do this. I see the principles, and everything's outlined here._

Having formed a plan in her mind for how she'd go about completing the class assignment, she began typing at the computer.

"Computer, computer!" Kyouko said happily. Her friend had taken a seat at a computer by the window. Yui sat next to her.

"Yes, yes." Yui briefly glanced over at Kyouko. "Assignment, assignment."

Kyouko picked up her computer's mouse and talked into it like a microphone. "Computer, do my work for me!"

Yui smiled slightly. "They haven't quite reached that level of sophistication. Not yet, anyway. You'll have to be more specific."

"Boo. What's the point of this class, then?"

"So that you can learn the theory behind how computers work and then show you can apply that."

"Oh, but that's easy! I know it works; you turn it on!"

"Yes, very simple. So, this all should be a breeze for you, right?"

"I could use a breeze. It's really hot in here."

"You're definitely right about that."

Yui went back to work on her assignment. Not even a moment had passed when Yui felt a tap on her left shoulder. _What now, Kyouko?_ She turned in her chair to face her friend.

"Ahem!" Kyouko said, as she pulled a pair of glasses out of her pocket and put them on. "How can I visit you, Akari, Chinatsu, Haruka, Chizuru, Chitose, Ayano, and the store to buy manga, all while going the minimum distance and getting home safely after I've seen everyone?"

 _Well, that's a non-sequitur._

"What does that have to do with our lab assignment?"

"Nothing really, Yui. I was just thinking." She pushed the glasses up her nose.

"Those glasses don't even have lenses, Kyouko. Why did you put them on?"

"They're appealing! And they make me look really smart. Don't you think so?"

 _Well, they're cute on you, but beyond that I don't see the point._

Yui turned back to her own computer and continued to work on their class assignment.

"Why do you have to visit everyone's place in one trip anyway?" she asked while typing.

"Because that's how it works, Yui-chan!"

"And you'd really end up back at your house, not at my apartment?"

"No, that would be a completely different sort of problem."

"That's never a problem, except for when it is."

Kyouko laughed. "You're funny, Yui!"

"Thank you. What brought that on anyway, Kyouko?" Yui asked.

"I just thought it sounded fun."

"I believe you've done something like that before as well, just not with so many stops."

"Yes, indeed! So, I'm thinking ahead for the next time I do it."

 _You're planning something like this out?_

"Wouldn't it easier to just gather everyone in one place if you want to see us all? Everyone could see everyone else too."

"Well, sure, but that's what we're doing for summer break. This is a day-trip plan."

"Oh, so we're back to summer break now."

"Yes! Not literally, not yet, but yes."

"And we're still going to a beach house?"

"We are! I've got one now, by the way."

"Really? How exactly did you manage that?" Yui felt a bit skeptical.

"It's a surprise, Yui-nee! You'll find out when we get there."

"If I'm the Amusement Club's Vice President, shouldn't I know about the Amusement Club's business?"

"This is top secret! President's eyes only!"

"Well, is the beach house at least nice?"

"It is!"

"You've seen it?"

"Yep! I went there last Saturday, though not to visit the beach, of course."

"Tell me about it, then."

"It's very nice! Everyone will like a lot, I think. There are two rooms for us to share, there's an outdoor bath, and it's an easy walk down to the beach from it too!"

"It sounds almost too good to be true. How expensive is renting this place going to be?"

"Nothing! We're not paying anything to stay in it."

"How did you manage that?"

"Top secret, Yui!"

 _Sheesh. Maybe whoever owns it is just a relative of hers. Well, we'll see when we go there, I guess._

"I'll look forward to it, then." She said, as she started a new subroutine in her code.

"You should, Yui, you should!"

"In the meantime…"

"Yes?"

"…shouldn't you be working on your class assignment?"

"Sure, sure." Kyouko turned back to her computer and began moving the mouse all around.

 _Is she actually working now? Or is she goofing off and playing?_

On Yui's right, Chizuru click-clacked away at the keyboard. Yui was impressed by the speed at which she was typing. She looked a seat over from Chizuru to see how Haruka was getting along. The sixth Amusement Club member seemed to be having some issues with her assignment. She would type some, scratch her head, and then glance at Chizuru's screen looking confused.

Yui leaned over a bit and addressed her.

"Haruka, do you need help?"

"No, no, of course not! I'm fine!"

Yui nudged Chizuru. "Do you think you should help her?" she asked quietly.

Chizuru shook her head. "If she asks, I'd be happy to help," she whispered back. "But she wants to do it herself, and isn't it better to learn these things on one's own?"

Yui nodded. She then looked to her left at the girl who would have not only accepted such help, but would have simply copied the assignment entirely. Kyouko had opened a graphics program on the computer and was busy creating a 3D group of anime characters, humming as she did so.

 _She's not even doing her work. I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

"Kyouko," Yui said. "You need to finish the assignment before the lab is over."

"Then can I just copy yours, Yui?"

"No. It's better to do these things on one's own."

"You're just saying that because Chizuru-chi said it."

Chizuru leaned over Yui. "And we're both right, Toshino Kyouko. Also, don't call me that."

"Boo." Kyouko pursed her lips and went back to work on her anime people.

Meanwhile, Yui continued to work at her assignment. Once it was complete, she saved it to the class folder.

 _And just in time, too, it seems. The bell's going to ring shortly._

Finished, she watched Kyouko continue to do whatever it was she was doing with the characters she had created. Yui had to admit that she had at least done very good work on that.

 _You've such amazing talent, Kyouko. If only you could focus it better sometimes._

Eventually, the bell rang, ending the lab and their school day.

"Look, look, Yui!" Kyouko said, waving her hand.

She pressed a key on her keyboard, and the group of anime characters she had created began doing a coordinated dance. Kyouko hummed a little song for them to dance to.

"I see," Yui said. "What about the assignment?"

"Never mind that, watch this now!" She pressed another key, and the anime characters started a different dance.

"That's very impressive, Toshino," a woman's voice said. "But not what you were supposed to be doing."

Yui looked up. Apparently, Kyouko's antics had caught their teacher's attention.

"Ah ha," Kyouko attempted a laugh and a silly grin.

"Neither you nor Koyama have finished the assignment. And you're both going to stay here until it's done."

Kyouko bowed her in assent and opened up the folder with the class assignment on the computer. She began diligently typing at her keyboard, looking a bit upset as she did so.

 _Well, at least she knows better to argue with a teacher._

"Everyone else is dismissed!" the teacher called.

Yui grabbed her and got up. "Well, I'll see you in the club room when you're done, Kyouko. And you too, Haruka!"

"I'll see you soon! Maybe." Haruka looked a bit embarrassed.

"Good luck," Chizuru told her. Haruka smiled back at her.

"No kind words for me?" Kyouko looked up at them with mock sadness.

"Do your assignment, Toshino Kyouko."

"I can't believe my own friends are not only abandoning me, but saying such harsh words while departing!"

"Get to work, Toshino," the teacher called.

Yui and Chizuru collected their things and left the computer lab. They headed down the hallways of Nanamori Senior High to room 1-42. Once there, Yui sat down at the table. Chizuru took a seat across from her.

"It looks like it will be just us for a while," she commented to Chizuru.

"Yes. Possibly all afternoon."

"You know think so?"

"Neither Haruka nor Toshino Kyouko was making any decent progress on the assignment."

"True. Hopefully, they'll get it done."

"Hopefully."

"Do you want to play something, then?"

"Sure. How about Go?"

"You're on."

Yui didn't have as much experience playing Go as she did other games, so she suspected that Chizuru would probably win the day here. Still, she enjoyed playing with her and also saw it as a chance to improve her skills.

 _Plus, you never know. Maybe I'll get lucky._

Chizuru set down the board. "White or black?" she asked Yui.

"Black."

"Alright."

Chizuru passed the cup with the black stones in it over to her, and their game began. Yui soon found herself outmatched, but mostly able to keep up.

 _If I keep this up, maybe I can win the second game, if we have time_ , she thought as she watched Chizuru put down a white stone.

She laid down a black stone to block Chizuru. "So, Kyouko says she's procured a beach house for us to stay at over summer break."

Chizuru nodded and laid down a white stone elsewhere on the board. "Yes, so I've heard. I told Haruka about it, and she's excited."

"Oh, right, you heard us talking in the computer lab."

"I did, but my sister told me yesterday."

"Your sister? "

"Yes. Toshino Kyouko told Ayano , who told my sister, who told me. Word travels fast."

Yui felt a small stab of annoyance. _She told Ayano before me? And then Chizuru and Haruka find out, and I'm somehow the last to know these things._ She pushed that thought away for now.

"Oh, okay. So, what do you think, then?"

"You've known Toshino Kyouko longer than I have. Is this another one of her jokes?"

"No, probably not. At least, I hope not."

"Alright. In that case, I'm very much looking forward to it. I haven't gone on any of these trips you've done before."

"T that's right. You didn't come camping with us or to the beach that one time, did you?"

"No, but I heard about those outings quite a bit from Chitose. It sounded like you had fun."

"We did. I'm glad you're coming along this time, then."

"What do you think we'll do while we're there?"

"Swim in the ocean, eat sweets, shoot firecrackers."

"That all sounds nice."

"And since we've a house to stay in? I don't know, stay up all night, tell ghost stories, play games, and eat more sweets."

"For such is our youth, and we shall drink so long as there is water."

 _Huh? Is she being serious or joking?_

"Where's that from?"

Chizuru shrugged and put down another stone. "A book."

"What book-ah."

"You finally noticed the pincer attack I set up."

"Yes, after it was sprung."

"It doesn't do much good for me if you see it coming."

"Yes, yes. I think you've got this game. You're good at this."

Chizuru shrugged. "I've just played it lots."

"Do you and your sister play games?"

"Sometimes. Our grandmother also taught us a number of games."

"So aside from your talent, you've a lot of experience."

"I also play against myself at some games, occasionally."

"Against yourself?"

"Yes, I set up a board, try to think how an opponent would think and so on."

"I see."

"Attack, attack, as Toshino Kyouko would say."

"I'm sure she would."

"But it's more fun to play with other people. My sister, Haruka, and you."

"Thank you, Chizuru. I have fun playing with you as well."

"Even though you've lost?"

"Yes, even though I've…lost." She looked at board. Their match was definitely over.

"Do you want to play a different game?"

"No, that was just round one. Let's start round two."

Yui steeled herself for a rematch with Chizuru.

 _This time for certain. Or, at least, I'll do better._


	29. Chinatsu: Three for Four

Chinatsu: Three for Four

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today, Yui will be here with me…

 **Yui:** Hello.

 **Akari** : …and we'll be introducing today's chapter, which is about Chinatsu!

 **Chinatsu:** Hi there!

 **Akari:** We'll be celebrating a birthday! There will be cake and everything.

 **Yui:** Don't eat too much.

 **Akari:** Oh, that only happened once. Once!

 **Yui:** Good. We don't want to do any repeats. Not yet, anyway.

 **Akari:** Eh?

 **Yui:** Nothing, never mind. Let's just get on with the chapter.

* * *

It was mid-June and almost officially summer. However, to Chinatsu it had already felt like summer for several weeks. Sweat poured down her face as she and Akari made their way to school.

 _At least it'll be more comfortable in the classroom._

That wasn't the only reason she looked forward to getting to school. Today was Himawari's birthday. When Chinatsu had met up with Akari as they made their daily commute, she noticed Akari's eyes had widened a little at the box she was carrying.

"What…what is that, Chinatsu-chan?"

"It's Himawari's birthday present, of course!"

"Oh…okay. What did you get her?"

"A new hat."

She had wanted to get Himawari something special; after all, she had helped Chinatsu make the lovely scarf for Yui back in their first year of middle school. However, she hadn't made anything for Himawari's birthday; she couldn't very well ask the girl for help making her own birthday present, after all. She might have asked Yui-senpai (who would have no doubt helped out), but she didn't get to see her as much anymore (only temporarily, of course, she reminded herself).

So, she had ended up buying a fancy sun hat from a shop as a birthday present. She was certain Himawari would like it; it was pink with three white flowers adorning the brim. It had come in a fancy hat box, so Chinatsu wrapped it in paper she had decorated herself. She could at least do that much for her friend.

"So, did you make the hat, Chinatsu-chan?"

"No, no, I got it at shop."

"Oh, phew."

"I made the wrapping myself though!"

"Oh, yes, Akari can certainly see that."

When they reached school, Himawari seemed to have a similar eye-widening reaction to Chinatsu's present. However, her face lit up when she opened the box and saw what was in it.

"Thank you! It's so lovely!" Himawari placed the hat on her head.

"It looks really cute on you!" Chinatsu smiled.

"Yes, but with the flowers on it, bees will follow you around!" Sakurako said, looking at the hat. "Buzz! Just like that!"

"Does that really happen?" Akari asked.

"Of course not," Himawari looked both annoyed and amused. "Especially since these are cloth flowers."

"The bees might not be smart enough to tell the difference!" Sakurako insisted. "I couldn't tell!"

 _I think bees might be smarter than you, Sakurako._

"You could even put some different flowers on it, if you wanted to try a different color," Akari suggested.

"Yes, but this will look nice with a few dresses that I have."

"The blue one and yellow one," Sakurako said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing, nothing. Here's my present!"

She held out her phone for Himawari to look at.

"A picture of a cake?"

"Yes, I made a delicious cake!" Sakurako smiled. "It's in the refrigerator in the Student Council room, so we can eat it after school."

She flashed the thumps-up at the other three girls. "Look forward to it!"

 _She and Kyouko really are alike. No wonder they got along so well._

"Here's Akari's present!" Akari held out a small box for Himawari. Inside it was a framed picture of the four girls in the Student Council room: they all wore happy smiles in it, and for once even Sakurako wasn't making a goofy face.

 _We buy a lot of framed pictures, don't we?_

"It's lovely, Akari!" Himawari beamed. "I'll treasure it as much I treasure my time with all of you."

"Even me?" Sakurako asked.

"No, not you."

"What?! You can't say that just because it's your birthday."

"I'm joking, Sakurako. Of course you too, even when you're annoying."

"Well, your joke annoyed me!"

"Turnabout's fair play, isn't it?" Himawari chuckled.

After school, the girls made their way to the Student Council room. Since Himawari's birthday was a special occasion, they had decided to not do any work today and have fun instead (this motion had been suggested by Sakurako, and Himawari had reluctantly gone along with it). Sakurako reached into the refrigerator in the corner of the room and retrieved a white box. She set it down in the center of the Student Council work table.

"Ta-da!" Sakurako opened the white box. Inside was the cake she had made. It had chocolate frosting, and there was a bit of scrawling on it in frosting, but Chinatsu wasn't sure what it was supposed to say. Around the cake's edges were little blue candies shaped like flowers, rather haphazardly placed.

"Thank you, Sakurako." Himawari smiled slightly. "It looks like you certainly worked hard on it."

 _Is she being sarcastic?_

"What did you try to write with the frosting?" Akari asked.

"Er, it says three." Sakurako replied.

"Why would you write that on the cake?" Chinatsu asked. "Himawari turns fifteen today, not three."

"I was trying to write fifteen," Sakurako answered. "But the pastry bag ran empty, and I didn't have any more frosting! And that was this morning before school, so I didn't have time to go buy more! I couldn't write 'Happy Birthday Himawari' on it either, but the feeling is there."

"And what about the blue hydrangea flower candies?"

"They're blue for Himawari!"

"I see…"

"I would have thought Himawari would have yellow flowers." Akari remarked.

"Maybe? It's all just candy," Sakurako shrugged. "The cake may be a bit off, but it's still very sweet."

Himawari smiled. "Just like you, Sakurako."

"Yeah!" Sakurako grinned at them.

 _I don't think that was entirely a compliment,_ Chinatsu thought.

"Well, let's eat it!" Himawari said.

Sakurako took out a knife from a cabinet and cut the cake into four pieces. She placed each piece on a little dish and served the other girls. Chinatsu tried some and was surprised to find that it was actually quite good.

 _And Sakurako made this herself? Is she that good a cook now? Or did she make it this well simply because it's for Himawari? I wonder…_

"You did a really good job with the cake, " Himawari complimented her as she ate.

"Absolutely!" "Yes!" Both Chinatsu and Akari agreed.

"Aw, thanks!" Sakurako turned a little red. "My sister helped a bit."

"Which one of your sisters?" Himawari asked.

"Okay, yes, sisters. They both did. But I promise you that I worked on it too!"

"We could tell that from the presentation," Chinatsu commented.

"Thank you, Chinatsu-chan!"

 _That definitely wasn't a compliment._

"So, what should do while eat the cake?" Himawari asked. "It might be a bit messy for cards…"

"We could play the 3-Word Story Game," Akari suggested.

"How does that work?"

"Well, each person says three words, and we build a story."

"Okay, go ahead and start, Akari-chan."

Akari smiled "Once there was"

"A cute girl," Chinatsu continued.

"Who really wanted," Himawari said.

"Lots of cake!" Sakurako laughed, with cake on her face.

"Sakurako, wipe your face." Himawari said. "You're a mess."

"Sorry, sorry." Sakurako took a napkin and wiped the frosting from her face.

"That wasn't much of a story," Akari said. "since it's exactly what we're doing right now."

"We should have birthday cake every day!" Sakurako declared.

"There's only four birthdays between us though."

"Oh, right. We could just have cake every day, then."

"That would probably make us fat…" Himawari said worriedly.

"No, of course not. Lots of manga and anime characters do that all the time!"

"That's because those are just stories, Sakurako."

"Oh, let's make another three-word story! I'll start."

Himawari sighed. "Alright, go ahead."

"Cake, cake, cake!" Sakurako laughed again.

"That sounds more like the start of a recipe than a story," Chinatsu said.

"Well, last night it was a recipe!"

"Touché…"

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"It means you should look it up, Sakurako," Himawari told her.

"What's the difference between looking it up and just hearing it from you?"

"One's a habit you should have, and the other's just an annoying crutch."

"Which is which?"

Himawari sighed.

"After we're all done," Chinatsu said. "Did you want to go and do something else fun for your birthday?"

"The arcade!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Sakurako, Himawari's the one with the birthday. Let her decide."

"Arcade?" Sakurako asked, turning to Himawari.

"Humph. Fine, we'll go there. But on your birthday, you should let me choose what we do."

"That's fair!"

"Alright, I'll remember that, then."

"Me too!"

"No, you probably won't."

They left the school and set off for the arcade.

"So, are you two going to come with us for summer break?" Chinatsu asked them as they walked along.

"To where?" Himawari asked.

"We're going to a beach house with the senior high Amusement Club. Yui-senpai texted me about it the other day. She said we could invite both of you to come with us. It'd be fun if you came!"

"Ooh, that does sound like fun!" Sakurako looked elated at the prospect.

"Where is the beach house?" Himawari asked. "Far away or close by?"

Chinatsu shrugged. "I don't know. If Yui-senpai's involved in the planning, though, it must be fine."

"Yes, that makes sense." Himawari nodded. "Do you think Sugiura and Ikeda-senpai will come too?"

"Probably. Chizuru-senpai is in the senior high Amusement Club now, so her sister will probably come along as well."

"Chizuru-senpai? I don't think I know her."

"I've only met her a few times myself. You'd get her to see her on the trip, if nothing else."

"She's really nice!" Akari said. "And really smart, too! She knows all sorts of remedies for different illnesses."

"Like when you eat too much cake and make yourself sick," Chinatsu suggested.

"Oh, that only happened once, Chinatsu-chan! Once!"

The four girls laughed.

At the arcade, Sakurako decided that they would try the batting cages. Despite it being her birthday, Himawari declined to go first. Chinatsu took a few swings and found only moderate success. Akari stepped into the batting cage to try next.

"Go for it, Akari-chan!" Himawari cheered.

"Hit a hat trick!" Sakurako said.

"That's a homerun, Sakurako."

"Right, whatever."

The pitching machine fired the ball. Akari swung hard and missed.

"This is hard!" she said. "Okay, let's try this again!"

The machine launched another ball. Akari swung hard and missed once more.

"One more try!" she said.

This time, Akari had no chance to swing. Distracted by something, she briefly turned away. Her left hip was slightly in, and the ball hit her right on it.

"OUCH!"

Chinatsu hit the button that turned off the machine and ran over to her friend.

"Akari-chan! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," she said, rubbing her hip. "Not even bruised. Still, that hurt!"

"I think that's three strikes, and you're out, Akari-chan." Sakurako said.

"Don't worry, Akari," Himawari said. "It can be pretty hard. As long as you aren't hurt, that's what is important."

"Do you want to try next, Himawari?" Akari offered her the bat.

"Alright." Himawari took the bat and stepped into the cage as Akari stepped back.

"Here it comes, Himawari!" The pitching machine fired a pitch to her.

 _Crack!_ Himawari hit the ball hard.

"Wow, that was a good hit!" Chinatsu was impressed.

"Thank you." Himawari had turned a little red.

"Do it again, Hima!" Sakurako called, as the machine pitched another ball to Himawari.

 _Crack!_ One more pitch came. _Crack!_

"Now that was a hat trick, Sakurako," Akari said. "You're really good, Himawari!"

"Of course she is!" Sakurako declared. "I taught her everything that I know about everything!"

 _I wonder how long that took. Oh, I'm sounding like Yui-senpai when she talks to Kyouko._

"Sakurako, do you want to try, then?" Himawari asked. "You can show us how it's done."

"Absolutely!"

Sakurako took the bat and stepped into the cage.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Chinatsu was impressed. She had expected Sakurako to miss entirely.

"Well done, Sakurako!" Akari exclaimed.

"Yes, very good," Himawari added. "Maybe you should play a sport when we get to high school."

"Are you going to play a sport, Himawari?" Sakurako asked.

"No, I think I'll most likely be on the Student Council still."

"Oh! Then, uh, I will too."

"So you can remain with Himawari?" Chinatsu asked, snickering.

Both Himawari and Sakurako shot her dirty looks.

"Um, no! Because, uh, she's my rival," Sakurako insisted.

"And sometimes you need people around who can challenge you," Himawari added.

 _Sure, sure. You're both ridiculous, though I've really no right to say anything on that sort of matter._

"So, who's going next?" Sakurako asked.

"I'll go again," Chinatsu volunteered.

 _If I spend the next year getting good at a sport, I bet that will impress Yui-senpai!_


	30. Kyouko: Catastrophe

Kyouko: Catastrophe

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Today, Chizuru is going to be helping Akari with the introduction!

 **Chizuru:** Hello there.

 **Akari:** This chapter will feature Kyouko. Isn't that exciting, Chizuru-senpai?

 **Chizuru:** I like her more now, but Toshino Kyouko is still a chaotic whirlwind in human form.

 **Akari:** Yes, she always keeps things interesting, doesn't she?

 **Chizuru:** That's one way to put it.

 **Akari:** Hey, you and Akari haven't gotten to spend as much time together.

 **Chizuru:** No. I would like to spend more with you, however.

 **Akari:** Eheheh. Likewise!

 **Chizuru:** Preferably when you aren't sick from too much cake.

 _Akari turns red and looks annoyed._

 **Akari:** Argh, why does everyone keep bringing that up?! It happened once!

 **Chizuru:** Don't feel bad, it can be hard to live some of these things down.

 **Akari:** Let's just get the chapter started. You're in it too!

 **Chizuru:** I am. But I don't know yet what will happen. Going by the title, I'm guessing something not good?

 **Akari:** Oh, you'll see! Akari doesn't want to spoil anything.

 **Chizuru:** Should I be preparing a disaster kit?

 **Akari:** That's not necessary at all.

 **Chizuru:** Gathering emergency supplies? Making an escape plan?

 **Akari:** You and everyone else will all be fine! Let's get things going and see why!

* * *

Kyouko, Yui, and Chizuru sat the table in the Amusement Club Room after school. Yui insisted she had to study since exams were now less than a month away, so Kyouko tried playing Shogi against Chizuru. She quickly found, however, that she was as bad against Chizuru at this game as she had been at chess.

"Charge, my mighty chariot, charge!" she ordered, sliding her piece forward.

"Your strategy is poorly-planned, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru commented as she captured Kyouko's chariot.

"I don't have any strategy, let alone a poorly-planned one."

"That explains quite a bit then."

"These games are hard!"

"I think you might just be a little too impulsive."

Kyouko studied the board, trying to figure out what move to make or at least attempting to look like she was planning.

 _Impulsive, am I? Let's see, what piece next? I don't know! How is it that she and Yui…right, that's it! Yui!_

She turned to her friend. "Yui, take over for me!"

"Eh?" Yui looked up from her workbook.

"C'mon Yui, I'm tagging you in!"

"I don't think that happens in Shogi, but sure."

 _Success!_

Yui and Kyouko switched chairs.

"Now, the unbeatable team of Kyoyui will take down the colossal Chizuru!"

"In that case, it's your move, Kyoyui," Chizuru remarked.

"Don't give us a weird nickname, Kyouko," Yui said as she moved a piece across the board.

"Oh, move that piece instead, Yui-nyan!"

"And don't try to help me either, please."

Across from them, Chizuru snickered as she moved a horse. "I think you might be starting with a bit of a disadvantage, Yui."

"It's always good to keep challenged, right Chizuru?"

"Of course."

 _Something's off. Oh, right! There are only three of us here._

"Hey, we're missing someone today. Where's Haruka?" Kyouko wondered as she watched Yui and Chizuru play.

"Bathroom," Chizuru answered. "At least, that's what she told me after class."

"She's taking this long?"

"Maybe she went to help a teacher again. Maybe she had to make a phone call."

"Maybe she had to make a phone call to help a teacher!"

Chizuru shrugged and slid a lance forward. "Maybe."

"Maybe she got lost! Or maybe she's in here in this very room, hiding from us!" Kyouko got up and opened the metal cabinet on the wall, but all that was inside were the other board games the girls had brought in.

"And maybe not," Yui said, pondering the Shogi board. Kyouko sat back down next to her.

"We should go look for her! " Kyouko insisted. "She's club member Number Six!"

"We have numbers now?" Chizuru asked.

"Calm down, Kyouko," Yui said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yui's right on both counts," Chizuru said. "By the way, what's my number?"

"You mean your club member number?" Kyouko smiled. _We're such good friends now!_ "You're Number Five, Chizuru-ru!"

Chizuru sighed. "Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko. I'm assuming Akari and Chinatsu are Numbers Three and Four respectively?"

"Exactly!"

"And then, Yui is Number Two?"

"Yes, but she's number one in our hearts, right?"

Yui's mouth twitched a bit. "You're silly, Kyouko."

"Thanks, Yui-chan!"

"Back to the previous matter, if Haruka doesn't show up in a while, try calling her phone."

"Maybe I should try now…"

Kyouko had just pulled out her phone when the door opened, and Haruka walked in. "Speak of the devil!" Kyouko declared.

"Hello, everyone!" Haruka said happily.

Kyouko did a double-take when she looked over at her.

 _Does she really have with her what I think she has?_

There was no mistaking what Kyouko saw; in her arms, Haruka was carrying a small grey and white striped cat. Yui and Chizuru stopped their game and also looked over at the small animal in Haruka's arms.

"Hi, Haruka! You got us a cat!" Kyouko smiled. "And it's so little! How cute!"

"Hello Haruka," Chizuru greeted her. "That is a cute cat you have there."

"Hello, Haruka," Yui said. "Why do you have a cat with you?"

"She doesn't have a cat with her most other days," Kyouko mused.

"No, this is definitely the first time for that."

Haruka giggled at them. "You two are always so funny! Here, come see!"

The other three girls got up to get a closer look at the cat. They gathered around Haruka near the door. Chizuru held out her hand tentatively toward the cat, giving Haruka a questioning look.

"It's okay. You can pet her," Haruka said. "She's very friendly!"

Chizuru gently petted the cat's head. The cat meowed happily. "Very cute."

"Would you like to hold her, Chizuru?"

"Ah…sure." Chizuru held out her arms as Haruka placed the little cat in them. Kyouko was surprised to see an actual smile cross Chizuru's face.

 _Oh, that's rarer than a full smile from Yui! I better save this!_

She quickly snapped a picture of Chizuru with her phone.

 _More success!_

"Toshino Kyouko, why are you taking my picture?" Chizuru's smile had vanished, but she wasn't frowning.

"I wanted a picture of you with the cat, Chizuru! It's really cute, I promise!"

"…then would you send it to me to save, please?"

"Of course! Consider it sent!" She smiled widely, and tapped her phone screen to send the picture to Chizuru.

"Thank you."

"Haruka," Yui said. "You still haven't told us where this cat came from or why you have it with you."

"I found her in the bathroom," Haruka explained. "She was hiding! I had to coax her out with some food. She's pretty thin, I wonder if she's eaten much lately, poor thing."

"A cat here in the school? Do you think it's someone's lost pet?"

Haruka shook her head. "Well, she doesn't have a collar or anything, so probably not. She's really sweet though."

"And you just brought her here?"

"Yep! She's so little and seemed scared, so I wanted to help her. Additionally, I thought everyone else would like to see!"

"And we do!" Kyouko exclaimed happily. "That was a great idea, Number Six!"

"Number Six?"

"That's your Amusement Club member number," Chizuru explained.

"Oh, I see."

"So, what are we going to do with it?" Yui asked.

"We should keep it!" Kyouko declared. "It could be our club pet! Our mascot!"

"We can't keep a cat in here, Kyouko."

"I was thinking…" Haruka began, but the other three girls talked over her.

"Well, maybe one of us could keep it?"

"I can't, I don't think my apartment building allows them. Can you, Kyouko?"

"No, my mom wouldn't like it. Chizuru?"

Chizuru shook her head. "Me neither. Haruka?"

"Yes, that's what I was about to say," Haruka said. "We used to have a cat at my house. It would be nice to have one again, so I'd be happy to keep it."

"It's settled, then!" Kyouko declared. "Secretary Haruka, you shall be the keeper and caretaker of the Amusement Club's Official Pet and Mascot! Daa-da-da-daaa!" She imitated a trumpet fanfare.

"I'm the club secretary now too?" she giggled.

"Don't just hand out club positions." Yui sighed.

"Sorry Vice President Yui, but the President has overruled you!"

"What am I then, Toshino Kyouko?" Chizuru asked.

"You're our melancholic."

"That's not really a club office. But if that's the case, are you then our sanguine?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"If I might put this back on track," Yui cut in. "Thank you Haruka, for agreeing to take care of the cat."

"Yes, thank you!" Kyouko exclaimed happily. "Now, we need a name for our club mascot."

"How about Leo?" Chizuru suggested.

"That's a bit on the nose, don't you think?" Yui asked.

"The cat nose!" Kyouko giggled, twirling her fingers near her own nose as if they were whiskers.

"Well, I thought it sounded nice," Chizuru said.

Kyouko wiggled her finger whiskers. "How about Amuyuppi?"

"That sounds ridiculous, Toshino Kyouko."

"We could call her Sunder." Haruka offered.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?"

"She's a character from _Last Epic XIV_ ," Yui clarified.

"You want to name our club pet after a video game character, Haruka?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Say," Kyouko said. "Why is the series called 'Last' Epic when they keep making more and more games?"

"Probably to see how many people will keep asking that question," Yui replied dryly.

"That's an old joke, Kyouko-chan." Haruka smiled. "The real story behind the name is that when they were finished with the game, one of the developers, her thought was that-"

"Never mind," Yui cut in. "We're going off on a tangent again. We're supposed to be thinking of a name for our cat here." She scratched behind the kitten's ears, and she mewed back at Yui affectionately.

"That's so adorable, Yui!" Kyouko cooed. "Do it again! Also, I want to get a picture of you holding her too!"

"It's a good thing our club doesn't do anything major," Yui chuckled. "We can't even manage to stay focused while thinking up a name for a cat."

"Well, that's a hard process, Yui-nee. Any club would have a problem with it, especially a cat that's so cute!"

"Well, names are special, you're right. And if it's going to be our club pet, it should have a meaningful name."

"You haven't suggested a name yet, Yui."

"Hmmm. How about Rin?"

"I like that!" Kyouko leaned over to the little cat in Chizuru's arms. "Do you like it, Rin-chan?"

The cat looked up at Kyouko, but didn't reply.

"Well, she doesn't dislike it. What do you two think?"

Chizuru nodded. "I think that works."

Haruka nodded also. "Sounds good to me!"

"Then it's decided! Rin will be our official Amusement Club pet, with Haruka as her guardian, who will give her own life if necessary to protect her!"

"Wait, what?"

 _Pow!_ Yui bonked Kyouko on the head.

"Don't suggest weird things when you're making club announcements."

 _Ouch, Yui! You're so violent sometimes. But I know that's one of your ways of showing me affection._

"So, what will our mascot do, Toshino Kyouko?" Chizuru asked. "Aside from looking cute?"

"Well, she can be in our club news flyers…"

"We don't have club flyers."

"We can put pictures of her on our website!"

"We don't have a website either," Yui added.

"And her cute kitty face will be logo for the official Amusement Club phone app!"

"After the trouble I had with our computer science class, I don't think I want to try designing an app," Haruka gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, you're all shooting down my wonderful ideas!" Kyouko pouted.

"Don't take it too hard, Kyouko" Yui said. "Your ideas are as silly as you. But we could put pictures of Rin on things, that's true."

"And you're welcome to visit her lots!" Haruka said. "I'd love to have everyone over."

"Then that's decided too!" Kyouko declared. "Our next combined club party will be at Haruka's house!"

"I don't think you can just decide that, Kyouko," Yui said. "It isn't your house."

"It's okay, Yui!" Haruka said. "I had so much fun at the last party, and I was hoping we'd have another one."

"I agree," Chizuru said quietly.

"Alright, alright" Yui replied. "Another party would be good. You know, Kyouko…"

"Yes, Yui-tan?"

"Someone has a birthday right after we finish exams. We could throw her a party."

"A birthday?! Is it yours, Chizuru?"

"No, mine's in March."

"Haruka?"

"Mine's in August."

"That's not right after exams…unless they got moved?"

"They didn't get moved, Kyouko," Yui sighed. "I meant Akari. We could have a birthday party for her."

"Excellent idea, Vice President Yui-yu!"

"You're in an especially cheery and energetic mood today, even for you."

"Am I? I think it's the cat."

"Cats are like catnip for you?"

"Indeed. Also, I had a good catnap during our last class."

"You shouldn't sleep in class."

"Meow, Yui-nyan!"

Haruka laughed. Even Chizuru smiled slightly.

"Well," Haruka said. "I had better start for home. I have some things at my house from our old cat, but I'll need to get some new things for Rin and food as well."

"I'll come with you," Chizuru quickly volunteered.

"Do you want our help too?" Yui asked.

"No, that's okay," Haruka shook her head. "I know that neither of you live nearby us, so it would be well out of your way."

"You could finish the Shogi game," Chizuru suggested as she picked her bag.

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you both tomorrow!" Kyouko waved. "Bye, Rin!" She petted the cat one last time. Haruka walked out of the club room with Chizuru following her.

"So!" she said to Yui. "Shogi?"

"Alright."

Kyouko sat down where Chizuru had been and studied the board.

"Shouldn't you take your own chair, not Chizuru's?" Yui asked as she sat back down.

"But you've got a good feel for that army now, Yui!"

"I suppose." Yui slid a piece forward. "It's your move now, President."

"Thank you, Vice President!"

"Kyouko…"

"Yes?"

"Since we mentioned exams…you are studying for them some, right?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Meaning no."

"Hey, I go to class!"

"And sleep through it."

"Osmosis learning, Yui!"

"I stand corrected," Yui chuckled. "You do pick up some things."

 _Well, I actually read that one in a manga, but thank you, Yui!_

"Don't worry, Yui! The exams will be done before we know it, and then it'll be summer break and all the fun that comes with it!"

"Right, right. It's still your move."

Kyouko and Yui continued their game. It eventually ended with Kyouko losing spectacularly to Yui, just as she had suspected she would.


	31. Ayano: No Nous is Bad Nous

Ayano: No Nous is Bad Nous

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** I'm here with Haruka today.

 **Haruka** : Hello, everyone!

 **Akari:** And we'll be introducing today's chapter.

 _The camera turns and focuses on Haruka._

 **Haruka:** Huh? Don't pan to me; I don't have a line here!

 _The camera turns back to Akari._

 **Akari:** I think you did, actually. Did you read the script?

 **Haruka:** Well, I was kind of busy. There was a new game out the other day and everything, you see…

 **Akari:** So, you were busy playing and didn't learn your lines, Haruka-senpai?

 **Haruka:** I'm sorry, Akari-chan! Next time, I promise!

 **Akari:** Eh, it's okay. You were supposed to say that Ayano would be the chapter character for today.

 **Haruka:** Um…Ayano is the chapter character for today!

 _Akari sighs._

 **Akari:** Let's just go ahead and start.

* * *

Ayano and Chitose sat in a little corner café after school studying for their exams. With less than two weeks to go, they knew that their work would only intensify until their exams had passed.

"Hey Ayano," Chitose said.

Ayano marked the place where she was in her textbook and looked up. "Yes?"

"We should have a group study session," Chitose said.

"We?" Ayano asked. "You, me, your sister, who else?"

"And Toshino Kyouko," Chitose added, as though that should have been obvious.

"D-do you think she'd come along?"

"I'm sure she would," Chitose smiled. "That would make you happy, right?"

 _It might make it harder to focus, given both her antics and my own feelings._

"What about Funami Yui?" she asked Chitose.

"Of course, her too. It would be fun, the six of us."

"I don't know if studying is fun per se."

"Perhaps, but with a group of friends together, then it can be at least bearable, if not fun."

"That's true. And hopefully we'd get some work done too."

"You're as studious as ever, Ayano-chan."

"Well, this is high school. It's only going to get harder, right?"

Chitose nodded in reply and went back to her work. Ayano returned to the place where she had left off. The sheer volume of material she had to learn had seemed overwhelming at first, but she felt like she had some decent progress.

 _So near, yet so far._

"Hey, there you two are," a voice above them said. "We've been looking for you."

Ayano looked up. _Speak of the devil._ It was Funami Yui and Chitose's sister, Chizuru.

"Hello, Yui!" Ayano greeted her. "Long time, no see, it feels like."

"Not since class, at least." Yui replied. "Hi, Chitose."

"Hello, Funami! Good to see you."

"Likewise."

"Hi, onee-chan!" Chitose waved at her sister.

Chizuru nodded in reply. "Hello."

"Looks like you two are getting a lot of studying done," Yui commented.

"We are," Chitose said, closing her textbook and sliding it into her bag. "But now that Chizuru is here, I have to be leaving. We have to go shopping on the way home."

"Understandable. Be safe, the both of you."

"Of course. I apologize for cutting things so short. See you later!"

"Bye, Chitose. Bye, Chizuru."

"See you at the club room tomorrow, Yui," Chizuru replied. She and her sister departed.

"Well, good to see you, Ayano," Yui said. "I'll let you get back to your studying."

"No, please, you're welcome to sit down and stay, if you like."

Yui looked at her watch. "Alright, thank you. I do have some time." She took the seat across from Ayano where Chitose had been.

"Do you want anything, Yui? I'll buy!"

"I'm a little hungry," Yui said. "I've never tried the food at this place, however."

"Oh, you haven't been here before?"

"No, I've been here with Haruka once, but I only had the tea. I'm not sure what food is good here. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Oh, well, don't try the sushi. It's very fishy."

Yui covered her mouth, snickering. "I'll keep that in mind."

"The bread's good, they're known for it. Or you could go against the grain and order rice instead, I suppose."

Yui didn't answer and instead snickered some more.

"Some of the entrée dishes they have are good, but they're a bit big considering this is just a café, and you'd probably have to eat them piecemeal."

Yui had turned slightly red at this point. It almost appeared to Ayano like she was having trouble breathing.

"Is something wrong, Yui?"

"No, no, it's nothing," Yui replied. She took a deep breath and looked as though she had regained her composure. "They have ice cream, right? I'll just try that. And tea as well. Thank you, Ayano."

"Don't mention it!"

Ayano ordered some ice cream and tea for Yui. After the waitress had set it down in front of her, Yui spent some time examining it before digging in. Ayano wasn't sure why she did that. Ayano took a sip of her own tea, ruminating a bit on the girl sitting across from her.

 _Yui is Toshino Kyouko's best friend, and they've known each other for years and years. I wonder if she talks about me with her. I mean, Sakurako said that Kyouko had talked with her about me, so she and Yui must also, right? Or maybe not; are Yui and Toshino Kyouko perhaps…? No! They're definitely not together. I mean, they're together, but they're not "together." Right? But Toshino Kyouko spends so much time at Yui's apartment, doesn't she? And they're with each other all the time at school. Oh, this almost makes my exams seem simple by comparison._

"How's your preparation for exams going, by the way, Ayano?" Yui asked as she ate.

 _Wait, did she read my mind?! Does she know what I just thought about her and Toshino Kyouko?! Wait, no, she's bringing it up because it's close to exam time, dummy!_

"Oh, fine, fine, right. I feel fairly confident in all my subjects, but you can never be too safe. I'm going to keep studying right up until the moment they start!"

Yui smiled. "Good plan, Ayano."

"What about you?"

"I still need to review more for literature, and I have a ton of reviewing still to do for Social Studies."

"Oh, yes. That'll be the worst."

"By far."

"These exams require so much studying! I mean, I was expecting it, since this is high school but…"

Ayano's thoughts drifted away from her studies.

 _I don't want to just talk about exams. How can I bring up Toshino Kyouko to Yui without seeming too obvious or forward? And what should I ask about her? Think, Ayano, think! You don't get many opportunities like this. Nothing? Oh, drat! You'd think this would get easier as you get older._

"Things never get easier. It's always a lot of work, isn't it, Ayano?" Yui remarked.

"Wha-what?"

"Schoolwork, exams, I mean. And in two years, we'll have entrance exams. And after high school, there's college with more schoolwork and more exams. And then after that, there's just work, I suppose."

"Oh, I see. Yes, you're right." For one bizarre moment, Ayano thought Yui had responded directly to her thoughts again.

"Are you nervous about exams, Ayano?"

"A little, yes. There's a lot of pressure, after all. What about you?"

"Same."

 _Really? You don't seem nervous._

"How do you think everyone else is feeling?" Ayano asked.

 _Ah, there's a good lead-in! Brilliant, Ayano!_

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Everyone else?"

"You know, everyone in our little circle. Toshino Kyouko , Chitose, Chizuru…" She tried to rattle off the list of names as casually as possible.

"Hmmm, weren't you sitting here with Chitose earlier? You'd probably know better than I would."

"Ah, uh huh, that's right. I think she's doing okay."

"I bet. Chizuru's doing fine too. Like her sister, she's very sharp. Haruka's scatterbrained, but seems to do okay when it comes to schoolwork. "

"Koyama-san? I don't really know her…"

"She was in Chizuru's class in middle school, now she's in the Amusement Club with us."

"Right, right."

"As for Kyouko…well, you know her."

Ayano smiled. "I do, but what exactly do you mean?"

Yui sighed. "She'll wait until the night before to study for her exams. That's what she does. I hope that continues to work for her for sake, but I'm skeptical."

Ayano tilted her head. "You're concerned about her, aren't you?"

"A little, yes."

"And I notice she isn't with you today."

"She says she's got a deadline for her doujinshi."

Ayano smiled slightly. "So, that's what she's doing instead of studying for exams? I can see that."

"I sometimes help with her that, but not right now. There's studying to do, you know?"

Ayano nodded. She knew that all too well.

 _I wonder what it would be like to sit with Toshino Kyouko and help her finish her doujinshi. She's very passionate about all that and really talented too. I bet it would be a lot of fun._ She briefly imagined her and Toshino Kyouko sitting across from each other in this very café, drawing and inking in something Kyouko was working on. Ayano felt herself blush a little thinking about it.

Yui, however, didn't seem to notice Ayano's brief embarrassment and continued talking. "Kyouko tried to rope Chizuru and Haruka into helping her. She succeeded with the latter."

"Chizuru wanted no part of helping?"

"Toshino Kyouko, you should be studying, not drawing," Yui said in a fairly good imitation of Chizuru.

Ayano chuckled. "She's cool like that."

"Indeed."

"D-do you think Toshino Kyouko will be okay for her exams?"

 _Maybe I should help her study. I'm not sure how to offer though._

"We'll see."

 _Wait, I almost forgot Chitose's suggestion!_

"How about we have a group study session?"

"All of us, you mean?"

"Yes, you, me, Toshino Kyouko, Chitose, Chizuru, even Koyama if she'd like to come."

 _Nicely done, Ayano!_

"That's a good idea. There would be at least five of us. I don't know if Kyouko would be a reliable part of a group study or if she'd even come."

"B-but we'll invite her, right?"

"Of course."

"Good! Because we want to help her as much as possible! I'll set it up and invite everyone as soon as I can!"

 _Why did you sound so excited when you said that? She's going to think you're weird._

"Sure, sure."

Yui went back to silently eating her ice cream.

 _Awkward. Why is there often these random, silent gaps when I'm talking with her? Well, at least now I'll probably see Toshino Kyouko at our study session, since I haven't had the time to do anything with her on weekends since our trip to the baseball game._

"Enough about exams," Ayano said, hoping she didn't sound as flustered as she felt. "I can't wait for summer break for our trip and getting everyone all together for that too."

"Yes, I know it'll be a lot of fun. I'm looking forward to it too."

"Are the middle school girls still coming along? Sakurako, Himawari, and your fellow Amusement Club members?"

"Yes, as far as I know. I haven't heard otherwise, at least."

 _I haven't gotten to see Sakurako and Himawari since school started. I spent so much time with those two in middle school, and it'll be nice to see them again. I wonder if they're getting along any better?_

"Say, Yui, Do you know exactly where it is we're going for our trip?"

"Beyond it being a beach house?" Yui shrugged. "Kyouko hasn't divulged any more details."

"Not even to you? Wow."

"It's always been like that. There's also the possibility she herself might not know one-hundred percent of everything yet, and we'll only find out when she does."

"Well, we're kept on our toes, right?"

"I'm on my toes so much I think I'm getting arch problems."

Ayano burst out laughing. "I like that, Yui!"

"Thanks, Ayano."

"Do you have any other plans for summer break?"

Yui shook her head. "None so far."

"You and Toshino Kyouko usually go to Comuket, don't you?"

"Yes, Kyouko likes to drag me to that. I'm a bit burnt out going, year after year, though. To be honest, it's really more her thing than mine."

"I see. I had fun, the one time I went with you two."

"You should tell Kyouko. I'm sure she'd be happy to drag you along again."

 _I wish she would!_ Ayano wanted to exclaim, but held her tongue and pushed that thought aside. She didn't want to think about the day a few summers ago when she had waited and waited for Toshino Kyouko to call her to invite her along.

"We could take another group trip to the pool, too," Ayano suggested. "Or maybe find a summer job we can do together…"

Yui smiled. "Your ideas are far less chaotic than Kyouko's."

 _Her ideas are fun, though. Mine sound boring. Oh, never mind._

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to experience our fair share of chaos, right Yui? It might be nice to do some calmer things too."

Ayano and Yui continued to chat for a while until Yui was finished eating her ice cream. Once she was done, she said goodbye to Ayano and took off for home.

I _probably ought to head home too. This place will soon be a bit too crowded and noisy for studying._

She collected her things and walked out the door of the café.

 _But if things go as planned, I have a nice group study session to look forward to._ She smiled at this thought and started for home, sending invitations to the other five girls from her phone as she walked.


	32. Yui: Cram and Cheese

Yui: Cram and Cheese

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Kyouko:** I'm you're super-amazing guest host for the introduction today, Toshino Kyouko!

 **Akari:** Today, we're-huh?

 **Kyouko:** What?

 **Akari:** Kyouko-chan, did you change the chapter title again?!

 **Kyouko:** Maybe?

 **Akari:** That isn't what it's supposed to be!

 **Kyouko** (twirling her fingers shyly): But I thought this one would make Yui laugh…

 _Yui walks in._

 **Yui:** Excuse me, Akari. Sorry, Kyouko, it didn't.

 **Kyouko:** Boo.

 _Yui leaves._

 **Kyouko:** Let's go ahead and start the chapter, shall we?

 **Akari:** That's still Akari's line!

* * *

Yui sat at a small rectangular table in Ayano's room. She hadn't been to Ayano's house before, but this seemed as good a place as any to have their group study session. She paused her own studying and looked briefly at the other five girls in the room. Chitose and Chizuru were bent over a lesson from their English textbook. Haruka and Ayano were going over math. Sitting next to her, Kyouko was, well, being Kyouko. Yui noticed that she seemed to occasionally study some, but she just as often doodled on her notes or stared off into space. At the moment Yui glanced over at her, she looked to be folding a piece of paper in a strange fashion.

Yui frowned at her. _Kyouko, please, for once just take your schoolwork seriously. I don't want to see you fail._

Kyouko noticed her gaze and stopped whatever it was she was doing with her paper.

"What's with the odd look, Yui?"

"Kyouko, are you going to study?"

"I have studied!"

"Not enough. You need to keep going."

"Well, yes, but, I'm hungry!"

This caught Chitose's attention. "Hungry? Should we take a food break, then?"

 _No, it's not good to spoil her._ But Yui figured protesting wouldn't do much good here. She ran her highlighter across a passage in her notes and noticed it was extremely faded. _I guess this one's almost done._

"I'm fine with it," Haruka said. "What about you three?"

"Sure, I guess," Ayano shrugged. Chizuru nodded.

"Alright, alright," Yui said. "I guess a break might be a bit refreshing for all of us."

"And we can see what snacks we all brought!" Chitose said brightly.

"Snacks, huh?" Kyouko asked, tenting her fingers.

Yui looked back at her. "You did remember to bring something, right Kyouko?"

"Of course, I did! Check this out." Kyouko reached into her bag and pulled out a small, yellow brick. "Ta-da!"

"You brought cheese."

"Smoked cheese, Yui-chi!"

"That's almost normal."

"You weren't expecting it, were you?" Kyouko handed the block of cheese to Ayano, who turned it over in her hands.

"Smoked cheese is nice," Chitose smiled.

Yui tried to highlight a passage again in her notes. This time, nothing at all came out. Her highlighter was definitely dry.

"Ayano," Yui asked. "Do you have a spare highlighter?"

"You can highlight with cheese, Yui!"

"No, I can't."

"I should probably cut this up, since it's distracting you, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano remarked. "Yui, there should be highlighters in my desk drawer."

"Toshino, you should help Ayano out with the snack you brought," Chitose suggested.

Ayano turned a little red. "Well, alright…"

"Let's go, Ayano!" Kyouko got up and pulled Ayano's arm.

"Careful, Toshino Kyouko!" Kyouko practically dragged Ayano out of her room.

"She's so energetic," Chitose smiled.

"That's one word for her," Chizuru commented.

Yui got up and went over to Ayano's desk. There were five drawers. She wasn't sure which one Ayano had meant. She opened the top drawer and inside saw a framed picture of Ayano and Kyouko together. Kyouko's left arm was around Ayano's shoulder, with Ayano looking a bit embarrassed. Yui was at first a bit amused to see that Kyouko's eyes were closed and her mouth was open, but then wondered about the photo a little.

 _I wonder where they took this picture. On one of their outings of course, but that has to be from middle school, because they both look slightly younger._

She closed the drawer and opened the one below it. She saw a collection of pens, pencils, and there, on the side, were some highlighters. She took one and sat back down.

 _Ayano has a bunch of pictures up on her wall there. But that picture with Kyouko is the one she has framed. And she keeps it in her desk drawer. That's odd. Or did she put it in there before we came over?_

Yui could figure well enough why Ayano had framed that particular picture but pushed that thought from her mind.

 _No, I don't want to think about that right now._

The two girls from the desk photograph returned to the room. Kyouko was carrying a small, plastic tray with the cheese cut up on it, and Ayano was carrying a tray with six glasses of juice.

"Enjoy!" Kyouko said, setting down the cheese tray.

Yui was amused to see that Kyouko had not only cut up the cheese block, but had carved the pieces of cheese into faces. Looking closer, she saw that they were the faces of the other girls there. She saw herself, Ayano, Chitose…she even saw little cheese faces that looked like Akari and Chinatsu. Yui had to admit to herself they were pretty impressive.

"Toshino Kyouko got a little creative with cutting up the snack she brought," Ayano commented, noticing Yui's examination of the cheese tray.

"Here, Yui!" Kyouko said, picking up the piece of cheese that resembled her. "Do you want to eat my face?"

Yui frowned. "No, I'll pass."

"Oh, fine. Do you want to eat me, Ayano?"

Ayano turned deeply red. "T-that's a very dodgy way of phrasing that, Toshino Kyouko!"

Kyouko giggled. Yui felt slightly annoyed.

"How nice," Chitose commented from her seat next to her sister. Blood was running from her nose down her face.

 _Yes, this is about how I imagined this would go, didn't I? I should have just taken the cheese when Kyouko offered it. Oh well._

* * *

The day of exams had come. Yui walked along to school, mentally going over some things. This turned out to be easy, because beside her, Kyouko was being uncharacteristically quiet. Yui welcomed this at first, but began to find it a bit concerning.

"Kyouko, are you okay?" she finally asked her friend.

"Perfectly fine, Yui, perfectly fine. Thank you for asking." Kyouko replied in a wavy sounding voice. "How are you?"

"Fine as well. Did you stay up all night cramming?"

"Do you want to know the awful truth, Yui?"

"I can take a pretty good guess at it, but go ahead."

"I did cram! And all the knowledge for the exams is crammed into my head, like cramming things you want to hide into your closest."

"I think your lack of sleep is making you act even sillier than usual, Kyouko."

"But you're the silly one, Yui-nyan!"

"Are you going to be okay to take your exams?"

"You bet!" Kyouko gave Yui a thumbs-up, giggling strangely.

"I'm not sure I would take that bet, but for your sake, I hope you win it."

"Yes, you shouldn't gamble, Yui-yuu."

"It seems like everything with you is a gamble, Kyouko."

"So witty, Yui. So witty."

* * *

 _I'm glad I prepared well for my tests._

Yui found the exams to be a lot of work, but doable. Her studying had definitely paid off. As the school day passed and she worked, she took brief glances at her friends in this classroom. Chizuru worked diligently away at her exam, as did her sister and Ayano. Haruka's eyes were drooping, and she looked tired, but she was also working away at her test. Yui was glad to see the four of them maintaining their focus, and she hoped they all did well.

 _And what about our club president?_

Kyouko was slumped over at her desk, looking as though she was snoozing.

 _Yes, that's pretty much how I imagined that would go too. Well, I can't think about her too much just right now. I'll wake her up at break if she's still napping._

Yui bent back over test and continued her work.

After school, Yui felt a sense of relief. Her exams were no longer weighing on her shoulders. She wouldn't get her grades until the next day, so there was still that to think about, but for now the worst part was over. Now there was only a bit of waiting. She packed up her bag at her desk.

"Everything go well, Yui?"

Yui looked up. There was Chizuru, standing over her.

"Yes," Yui answered. "You?"

"I think so."

"And how do you think our friends did?"

"I think our friends are still sleeping off their exams, Yui." Chizuru pointed at Kyouko and Haruka, both of whom were now slumped over their desks and fast asleep.

 _Good grief. Maybe we should start calling the Amusement Club the Narcoleptic Club instead._

"I'll wake Haruka, you wake Kyouko." Chizuru walked over to Haruka's desk.

"This train can only go where the tracks take it," Haruka mumbled, her head still in her arms.

 _Huh? That isn't the first time she's said something weird in her sleep._

"Haruka," Chizuru said, shaking her. "You're sleep-talking. It's time to wake up and go home."

Haruka looked up sleepily. "Oh, good morning, Chizuru, Yui. What are you doing in my room?"

Chizuru sighed. "We're still at school."

"Oh?" She looked around. "Oh, you're right! We are! I'm very sorry for falling asleep. Thank you for waking me!"

"It's okay, Haruka," Yui said. "Exams are stressful and tire us all out." She shook Kyouko. "Kyouko, it's time for you take up too."

"I am awake, Yui." Kyouko answered.

"Then get up and get moving," Yui replied. "School's over."

"Are we going to our club room?"

"No, we're going home. There are no club activities right now, remember?"

"There's always Amusement Club activities…"

"Not today. Come on." She pulled Kyouko up by her arm. "Get your things together."

Kyouko toppled into Yui, nearly knocking her over.

"Here, I've got my Yui. I'm ready to leave now and take her home with me."

Yui felt herself turn slightly red at this. Behind her, Haruka giggled, and Chizuru snickered slightly.

"Stop that, Kyouko. You're being silly again."

Nearly mirroring Kyouko's words, Yui almost ended up having to take Kyouko home with her. The girl practically had to be dragged back to her own house, much to Yui's annoyance.

 _How you can be both so endearing and so infuriating at the same time, Kyouko?_

* * *

The next day, Yui could immediately see that Kyouko still hadn't slept any. Her eyes looked a little bloodshot, and she seemed to almost be swaying on her feet.

"Kyouko, are you okay?"

"'kay," she mumbled, shambling along.

"Exams are over. Didn't you sleep last night either?"

"No, there was a new…something…and I had to do…something something…and also…this and that…"

"Kyouko, you're talking nonsense. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Yui-nee, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. You're worrying me."

"Don't worry, I can function on very little sweep!"

"Sleep?"

"No, not time for that yet."

"Kyouko…"

"Zombie Kyouko!"

"Zombie Kyouko, maybe you should try and sleep tonight so you revert back to Regular Kyouko."

"Zombie Kyouko no need sleep! Zombie Kyouko need brains!"

"We're in complete agreement, Zombie Kyouko."

Kyouko collapsed into a giggle fit.

 _She's even more loopy than usual. I didn't think that was possible._

When they got to school, Yui saw that Kyouko's lack of sleep had finally caught up to her. She spent the entire first period asleep at her desk.

 _I guess she does need some rest. At least she doesn't snore and bother people around her._

Finally, when break rolled around, the girls were able to go and get their exam results.

Yui went to the hall and saw the crowd around the announcement board that displayed their grades. Yui scanned it, found class 1-B, and then looked for her name.

 _Let's see, Funami Yui…eighty-nine, ninety, eighty-eight….great!_

She smiled. Her first high school exams were over, and she had done well. She felt proud of herself.

 _I wonder how Kyouko did. Hmmm, Toshino Kyouko….seventy-five, fifty? Ouch. One-hundred?! How is that possible…Kyouko, your exam scores are as scattered as you._

"Did things go well, Yui?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw Chizuru and Haruka.

"Oh, hi Chizuru, hi Haruka," Yui said. "Yes, all in all, things did go well, thank you."

"I'm so happy for you!" Haruka smiled.

"What about you two?"

"I made a ninety-seven in math," Chizuru said, looking disconcerted.

"But that's excellent! Right?"

Chizuru lowered her head and said nothing.

Yui frowned. "I'm clearly missing something."

"That's her lowest score," Haruka explained. "She expected to do better."

"I see. Still, congratulations. That's amazing. How did you do, Haruka?"

"Oh, everything went okay, except math. And Computer Science. And English. And Japanese. And Social Studies. And-"

"So, what went okay?"

"Well, I didn't fall asleep during my tests! I waited until after!"

Yui chuckled. "You beat Kyouko at that. How were you scores?"

"Lowest was a seventy-eight, highest was an eighty-seven. Reversed!"

"Good work, both of you."

"What about Toshino Kyouko?" Chizuru asked.

"I think she's still asleep," Haruka said.

"We're not talking about sleeping anymore, Haruka."

"Oh, my mistake. How did she do?"

Yui shrugged. "All over the place. But I guess her cramming strategy got her though another set of exams."

Haruka giggled.

"That's our club president Toshino Kyouko, alright," Chizuru said.

"I'll go wake and tell her."

"Right," Haruka said. "Chizuru, let's go see how your sister and Sugiura did!"

Yui returned to the classroom and knelt next to Kyouko's desk.

 _I shouldn't wake her, but if she sleeps all day, she'll be off again._

"Kyouko," Yui said, gently shaking her.

Kyouko sat up. "Yui, am I dreaming?"

"Not at the moment. Don't you want to see your exam scores?"

"You already saw them, didn't you?"

"I did," Yui admitted.

"Then how'd I do? Did I pass?"

"Yes, Kyouko," Yui smiled in spite of herself. "You passed."

"Hooray," Kyouko said sleepily. "Is school over?"

"No, it's just break. You're not planning to sleep the entire day away, are you?"

"If I do, you'll stay with me, Yui, right?"

Yui sighed. "You're hopeless, Kyouko."

"Why does everyone always…say…" Kyouko drifted back to sleep.

 _I do not envy the lecture you're going to get from our teacher. But in the meantime, rest well and dream of Rum Raisin ice cream._

Yui smiled at her friend and sat back down at her own desk. She took out the new mystery novel she started the previous night and began to read.


	33. Akari: Doctrine of the Confections

Akari: Doctrine of the Confections

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** Chitose-senpai and I are here to introduce today's chapter.

 **Chitose** (waving): Hello, everyone!

 **Akari:** It will feature Akari!

 **Chitose:** That's an interesting title. Is this chapter about food?

 **Akari:** Well, partly, yes.

 **Chitose:** Will there be tsukemono?

 **Akari:** Yes, actually.

 **Chitose:** How nice! Let's start the chapter.

 **Akari** (sighing): Chitose-senpai, that's Akari's line.

 **Chitose:** Oh, I'm very sorry. Please, go ahead.

 **Akari:** Thank you. Let's start the chapter.

* * *

The summer was shaping up to be the hottest in recent memory. Akari woke up one morning in late July feeling very hot and sticky from sweat.

"Oh, it's awful," she muttered to herself, rolling over. It was probably time to get up, but the heat seemed to still make her feel sleepy.

 _And I don't have school today anyway._

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Akari, are you awake?" It was her sister, Akane.

She got up from her bed and ran to open her bedroom.

"Akari's awake!" she answered. "Good morning, onee-chan!"

"Good morning, and happy birthday, Akari!" She held out a small, wrapped box in front of her.

 _Of course! It's my birthday! I almost forgot, because I was so groggy. And everyone's coming over today too._

"Thank you, onee-chan!" Akari smiled happily.

"I can hardly believe you're turning fifteen, Akari."

"It does feel pretty strange."

"But you're just as cute as you've always been."

"Ehehehe. Thank you. Can I open this?" She held up the box.

"Please do!"

Akari removed the box's wrapping paper and opened it. Resting on a small cushion was a silver locket.

"Oh, it's beautiful, onee-chan!"

"Take a look inside it."

Akari pressed the small button on the locket that opened it. Inside were two small pictures in the locket's windows, one of Akane and one of herself.

"It's a sister locket," Akane smiled.

"Akari loves it! Now you can always be close to her heart!"

Akane turned slightly red. She threw her arms around her little sister squeezing her tightly.

"Yes, always!" she declared elatedly.

"Onee-chan…you-you're hugging me too tight!"

"Oh, sorry!" Akane released Akari.

"Phew," Akari gasped. "Thank you for the locket! Akari will always wear it from now on." She put it around her neck.

Akane smiled. "Your friends are coming to visit today too, aren't they?"

"Yes! Chinatsu-chan, and also everyone from the Senior High Amusement Club!"

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time with them."

"Yes, most definitely! We're going to have lunch and cake together."

"Oh, then shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"Akari has lots of time, onee-chan."

"Ahem."

Akane pointed to the clock near Akari's bed. It was past eleven o'clock already.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"Well, it's your birthday, and I figured you wanted to sleep in."

"Akari has to get ready, she can't receive guests in her pajamas!"

"Alright, I'll let you get dressed, Akari!" Akane smiled as she closed the door to her bedroom.

A bit later, the front doorbell rang. It was Chinatsu.

"Happy Birthday, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu said happily, holding out a wrapped gift. Akari took one look at the gift and noted that Chinatsu had definitely wrapped it herself. Her friend had managed to make even the festive, colorful giftwrap look rather surreal and disturbing.

"Thank you, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari smiled.

"Please excuse me," Chinatsu said as she entered Akari's house. "Are the others here?"

"No, you're the first. Let's go sit in the kitchen! Since there will be six of us, we'll need a larger table."

Chinatsu's arrival was soon followed by that of Chizuru and Haruka. After them came Yui and Kyouko. Each of them was carrying a small present. Chizuru was carrying what looked like a guitar case to Akari.

 _Now, we can get our party started! I'm so happy all my friends are here._

The six girls sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"We probably shouldn't be too loud," Akari said. "I think my sister is trying to work…"

"I'm just fine! Make all the noise you like," Akane called from the next room. "And don't forget, there's cake in the kitchen too."

"HOORAY, CAKE!" Kyouko shouted. Yui reach over pulled on Kyouko's ear. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"That doesn't mean you should make noise, Kyouko. Behave."

"You're such a sadist, Yui," Kyouko pouted.

Yui sighed.

"Anyway!" Kyouko said brightly. "Here's my present, Akari! Happy Birthday! Please, open it." She reached under her and pulled out a very small wrapped box. Akari took it from her. It fit neatly in the palm of her hand and was very light.

"Thank you, Kyouko!" Akari smiled. She unwrapped the paper from little box and opened it. Inside was…nothing.

"Um, what is it?" Akari felt confused. _Maybe this is one of her jokes._

"It's your missing presence, Akari! I gathered it all up and put it into this handy box for you to keep. Though there wasn't really very much."

"What?! That's mean! And on Akari's birthday too!"

"Kyouko…" Yui said in a threatening voice. Chizuru, Haruka, and Chinatsu also frowned at her.

"Ah-ha, just kidding."

"That wasn't necessary, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru frowned.

"Oh, everyone's so serious! Here's your real present, Akari." She reached into her bag, pulled out another wrapped present, and offered it to Akari.

Akari hesitated. "It's not another empty box, is it?"

"It's not even a box this time!"

Akari unwrapped Kyouko's gift. It turned out to be a manga volume that Kyouko had made herself.

"Ta-da!" Kyouko cried happily. "It's a doujinshi volume of you and Mirakurun!"

"Wow! Thank you, Kyouko!" She flipped through it. _Kyouko-senpai is so silly, but she's also so talented._

"That is very nice, Kyouko," Yui said. "Is that what you were doing the night after exams?"

"I have very little memory of those days, Yui. They were so traumatic!"

"Of course they were. Here's my present, Akari." Yui pulled out the gift bag she had been carrying and passed it to Akari.

Akari reached inside it. There was a large collection of colorful pens, pencils, and highlighters. There were also notepads, a pencil pouch, and a few packages of index cards. All of the items in the bag were decorate were cute dogs and paw prints.

"Thank you, Yui!" Akari smiled. "It's all so cute!"

"I thought it would suit you," Yui said. "But you didn't see everything in there, I think. Reach to the bottom of the bag."

Akari reached as far as she could into the bag. Her hand brushed against a small glass bottle. She pulled it out.

"Oh, it's perfume!"

"Yes, it's the kind you liked at the store that one day. Remember?"

"Akari does remember!"

"Now that you're closer to being an adult, you can smell like one. Just, don't use too much, okay?"

"Of course! Akari never would."

"Akari," Chizuru said. "This gift is from my sister and me." She handed Akari a small wrapped box. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Chizuru-senpai!"

"It's tsukemono."

Akari wasn't especially surprised. "That sounds wonderful!"

Chizuru got up. "I also wrote a song for you, Akari."

"Chizuru-senpai, I didn't know you wrote music too."

"Sometimes. I only wrote the tune for this one. I took the lyrics from elsewhere. So, consider it a cover. " She looked toward the kitchen door. "If I play it, will it disturb your sister?"

"It won't disturb me, go ahead and play!" Akane called.

"I see."

Chizuru reached into her guitar case and pulled out a six-string acoustic guitar. She plucked on the strings a few times, humming to herself, and adjusted the tuning pegs.

"Alright," she said. "Here we go."

Chizuru launched into a song about wishing for a dear friend's happiness on her birthday. The melody almost sounded a bit sad and melancholic to Akari, but the words were cheerful and heartfelt. A wide smile spread across her face as listened to Chizuru sing.

 _Déjà vu. Wait, did something like this happen once before? No, I don't think so. But this seems familiar, a little. Oh well, that doesn't matter. The song's nice, and Chizuru-senpai sings very well._

"Eheheh," Akari smiled after Chizuru had finished. "That was great, Chizuru-senpai! Thank you, Akari really enjoyed it!"

Chinatsu frowned. "Wait, a second, I recognize that. Those were the lyrics to 'Wonderful You' by Reina-chan. You just changed some of the words to make it about a birthday and put Akari's name in."

"Yes, it's as I said before I started. I couldn't think of a good song on such short notice," Chizuru replied. "So, I improvised and made up the tune on the way over here."

"Wow, that's really impressive, Chizuru-senpai!" Akari exclaimed.

Kyouko grinned mischievously. "I know 'Wonderful You'. Chizuru-yuu, did you just essentially sing Akari a love song?"

Chizuru turned slightly red. "No, it wasn't like that, Toshino Kyouko."

Haruka smiled. "Well, I think it was lovely."

"Thank you, Haruka."

"Love being the operative term," Kyouko snickered.

 _POW!_ Yui bonked Kyouko on the head.

"Stop that," she ordered. Turning to Chizuru, she remarked "It sounded a bit sad though, despite the upbeat lyrics."

"Minor key," Chizuru answered, putting her guitar back in its case.

"Minor Key?"

"It means-"

"Allow me!" Kyouko interrupted. "I was in the music club once, remember?"

Yui snickered. "Yes, I remember it. So, tell us what 'minor key,' means, then."

"It means…uh…that Chizuru is a minor! So her song was minor key! And when she's adult, it will be adult key!"

"Thank you, Kyouko." Yui turned back over to Chizuru. "Chizuru, please tell us the real answer."

Chizuru shrugged as she sat back down at the table. "It's just the key of the music. Without going into too much detail, songs in minor keys can often sound somewhat sad."

"I see. Interesting."

"So sad, Chizuchi, so sad," Kyouko put in, pretending to cry.

"Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko."

"Akari thinks it was nice!" Akari smiled. "Thank you very much, Chizuru-senpai."

"Of course. That song had two of the six essential affects."

"Huh?"

"Uh, never mind. I think Haruka has a present for you next."

"Here, Akari!" Haruka held out a wrapped gift for her.

"Thank you, Haruka-san!" Akari bowed.

"Please, open it."

Akari opened the box. Haruka's gift turned out to be a deep red swimsuit. Akari held it up to herself. "Oh, it's really nice!"

"It'll look cute on you, Akari!"

"And it will be great for our beach house trip!"

"Or a special photo session…" Kyouko commented. Akari's eyes widened at bit.

"Don't say perverted things, Kyouko," Yui admonished her.

"What? I just said-"

"Yes, we all heard what you just said."

"Kyouko-senpai, you never change," Chinatsu said. "Akari, please open my present."

Akari pulled Chinatsu's present over in front of her. Kyouko, Yui, Chizuru, and Haruka all averted their eyes away until she had pulled the wrapping paper off. It turned out to be a jewelry box. Akari opened it, and inside was a small gold ring with a red stone set in it.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Chinatsu-chan!"

"I hoped you would like it! It matches your hair too!"

"It does!" She took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. _Jewelry, perfume…I really do feel more like an adult now._

"Akari feels so grown-up!" she beamed.

"Chinatsu," Kyouko said. "You got Akari a ring before me? I'm crushed."

"You don't even wear rings, Kyouko-senpai."

"I might if it was from you."

"You-"

"Let's not get too off-track from Akari's birthday," Yui cut in. "I made lunch for us. Is everyone hungry?"

"Yes!" came the unanimous reply from the other five girls.

"And these, of course, are for you Akari," Yui handed Akari a yellow plastic bag of lightly salted chips.

"Thank you, Yui!"

After eating the lunches that Yui had made, it was time for something else Akari had been anticipating, something that always made her happy when birthdays, parties, and celebrations rolled around.

"Let's have the cake that my sister made!"

She summoned her sister in to come and join them. Akane took the cake from the kitchen counter and cut it into pieces for the girls to eat, then sat down at the table alongside the rest of the party.

"What a lively bunch," Akari's sister chuckled.

"Akari, don't eat so much cake that you become sick," Chinatsu warned her.

"Again?!" Akari couldn't believe they kept bringing that up.

"You'll be hearing about that for the rest of your life, it seems" Chizuru commented.

"Like falling into a club room, Chizuru?" Kyouko giggled.

"Yes, like randomly falling into a club room."

"Oh, I doubt it was random!"

"And then joining said club," Haruka smiled.

Chizuru turned toward her. "You too now?"

"I'm on your side, Chizuru, don't worry!"

"Ah-ha!" Kyouko said. "You see, Yui? They're not on our side! They're planning a coup to take over the club!"

"I'm inclined to join them," Yui replied.

"Boo! Chinatsu-chan, Akari-chan, hurry up and get to high school! I need backup!"

"I'm not backing you up, Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu replied.

"No, betrayal from every side! Akari?"

Akari laughed. "Sure, Akari will back you up, Kyouko."

"Akari, I love you!" She reached across the table and clasped Akari's hand in hers. The other girls laughed too.

 _I'm so lucky to be able to spend my birthday with my sister and my closest friends._

With that happy thought in mind, her birthday cake seemed to taste even sweeter.


	34. Kyouko: The Traveling Ayano Problem

Kyouko: The Traveling Ayano Problem

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Himawari:** I'm here with Akari to introduce the chapter!

 **Akari:** Today's chapter is about Kyouko, right?

 **Himawari:** And Sugiura as well. So, it should definitely be eventful.

 **Akari:** Do you think-

 **Sakurako** (off-screen): Hima!

 _Himawari sighs. Sakurako comes running in._

 **Sakurako:** Hima, why wasn't I invited for doing the chapter intro with you?

 **Himawari** (sighing): Sakurako…

 **Akari:** Because we're rotating characters for the introduction, Sakurako-chan.

 **Sakurako:** But you're in all of them!

 **Akari:** Well, Akari is the main protagonist.

 **Sakurako:** What?! No, you aren't! I want to host an introduction.

 **Himawari:** Sakurako, you're acting terrible. You'll do it in a few chapters! Now, shoo!

 **Sakurako:** Humph.

 _Sakurako crosses her arms in front of her and doesn't move._

 **Himawari** (walking off): Fine, I'm going to go find your sister, and we'll see what she has to say.

 **Sakurako** (following): What?! No, wait!

 **Akari:** Well, let's just go ahead and begin.

* * *

Kyouko sat at the table in Ayano's room, staring at her math homework. The previous day, Ayano had called her and stumbled through an invitation to come over and work on their summer homework together. She had wondered if there would be others there, but it looked to be just Ayano and her. That was fine by Kyouko; Ayano was always fun. She had wondered if Ayano would let her copy her work, but she had turned out to be just as obstinate about that as Yui had always been.

"You need to do your own homework, Toshino Kyouko!" she had said. "But if you need any help, please say so, and I'll help you."

 _You could help me by just letting me copy it,_ she thought. _Oh well, I guess that's not going to happen. I'll hold out hope that Chizuru or Haruka will._

Feeling a bit bored, she set down her pen and looked around Ayano's room. Ayano, noticing that she had stopped working, looked up at her.

"What is it, Toshino Kyouko?"

"I wonder how everyone else is spending their summer break?" she asked Ayano.

"I don't know about everyone, but I imagine Chitose and Chizuru are pickling more things," Ayano replied. "Though that's what they often do anyway, break or no."

"That sounds like fun." An idea popped into her head. She took out her phone and fired off a quick message. "Let's go and visit them, then, and see it all!"

"What? Toshino Kyouko, we're supposed to be doing our summer homework…"

"And they live near Haruka too, right?"

"You aren't even listening, are you?"

"So, we can visit her afterward!"

"Koyama? I-I don't even know her well."

"She's been here at your house though, right?"

"Once, and that was for our group study session for exams."

"So then you do know her well, Ayano!"

"Not well enough to simply show up at her house unannounced!"

"No worries, we'll announce ourselves. Besides, I'm her club president."

"That just makes it sound like you're abusing your position, Toshino Kyouko."

"I would never do that, Ayano!"

"Okay. Then how about we go and see them after we've made some progress?"

"Then it's decided! Let's go!" Kyouko hopped up and grabbed Ayano's arm.

"After we've made progress, I said!" Ayano protested as Kyouko pulled her up.

"We've already made progress, Ayano."

"You're hopeless, Toshino Kyouko. Oh, fine. Let me at least message Chitose and make sure it's okay for us to visit."

"I already messaged Chizuru!" And that moment, her phone buzzed.

 _You're both welcome to come and visit,_ it read. Kyouko was grateful for her club member's perfect timing. She held up her phone to Ayano and showed her Chizuru's reply.

"So, you planned this the whole time?" Ayano asked her.

"Of course!"

"Of course."

"Let's go, Ayano! No time like the present!"

The two girls set off for Chizuru and Chitose's house. They made a brief stop along the way, per Ayano's suggestion, to buy some snacks to bring with them for their visit. After a bit more walking, they arrived at their destination.

 _Oh, what a quaint little place. I've never been here before, have I?_

It was Chizuru who answered the door at the Ikeda house. She looked at the two of them.

"Hello, Ayano."

"Hi, Chizuru. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Hello, president."

"Hiya!" Kyouko said brightly. "You know, we're not at school, so you don't have to address me so formally, Chizuru-nyan."

"Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko."

"See, that's more like it!"

"Wait, you have to call her 'president' at school, Chizuru?!" Ayano boggled.

Kyouko giggled and batted her eyelashes at Ayano. "Sure, but you can call me that whenever you want, Ayano."

"Don't be silly. I'm not in your club."

"You're welcome to join! We're still accepting new members, so you can be lucky number seven!"

"Lucky number seven?"

Chizuru sighed. "Please, come inside."

Kyouko bounded through the front door. Ayano followed her in, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Please excuse us," she said to Chizuru. Chizuru nodded in reply.

"Onee-chan!" Chizuru called. "Ayano and Toshino Kyouko are here!"

"Already?" A voice called from further within. "Please, come into the kitchen!"

Chizuru led them into the kitchen of their apartment. Chitose was there, washing the countertops.

"Hi, Ayano, Toshino!" she smiled.

"Hi Chitose," Ayano replied. "How's your summer break?"

"It's very nice, so far. Isn't it Chizuru?"

"Yes."

"And we're both looking very forward to our trip with you and everyone else next week!"

"Yes."

"How are you two doing? We're glad you came to visit!"

"We were doing homework," Ayano replied. "But, we thought a break to come and visit you would be nice."

Kyouko smiled. "And we brought taiyaki for you!" She held out the bag with the little cakes they had bought.

"You two were doing homework together?" Chitose asked. She removed her glasses. "Oh, isn't that wonderful…" Her eyes turned a bit glassy as she stared off into space. Blood started gushing out of her nose in a torrent and down onto her shirt.

"AH!" Ayano cried. "Chitose, here, here! This one looks really bad!" She pulled a tissue from the packet in her pocket and tried to hand it to her friend. When she didn't respond, she started frantically wiping at Chitose's face.

Kyouko giggled softly. _It's like a slapstick comedy show._

"Ahh…" said Chizuru, still standing by the door. Kyouko looked at her. She had removed her glasses was starting off blankly just as her sister was, and a stream of drool ran down her chin and onto her shirt.

This was too much for Kyouko. She doubled over in laughter.

"TOSHINO KYOUKO, STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!" Ayano yelled, shoving a tissue at Kyouko.

"Okay, okay," Kyouko said, gasping for breath. "I'm fine, really. You help bloody, and I'll help drooly."

"That's just-oh, fine!"

"Hey, Chizuru-chichi!" Kyouko said, putting her hands on Chizuru's shoulders and shaking her a little. "Come back to us!"

Chizuru shook her head and put her glasses back on. "Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko."

 _That worked like a charm!_

"But it suits you!" Kyouko handed her the tissue. "You might want to wipe your face though. You've got a little…" She pointed her finger at her own chin.

"No, I don't," Chizuru replied as she wiped the drool from her face.

They sat and visited with Chizuru and Chitose for a while, with only two more nosebleed incidents and one more drool incident occurring.

"That was fun!" Kyouko said, as they left the Ikeda house.

"That was messy." Ayano corrected her.

"Messy can be fun! Let's go and visit Haruka now!"

"Hopefully there will be less mess at Koyama's house…"

"You can meet our Amusement Club mascot when we're there, Ayano."

"Your mascot?"

"Yes, our pet cat. Her name is Rin-chan."

"I didn't know your club had a pet."

"Haruka found her at school."

"You found a cat at school? You can't help getting into all sorts of antics, can you?"

"It keeps life fun, Ayano!"

Ayano chuckled. "I'm sure. So, why Rin-chan?"

"Because she's cute!"

"No, I mean, why did you name her that?"

"Oh! I didn't. Yui did."

"Ah, of course. "

"It's not the name I would have picked, but it's cute."

"You'd have picked a silly name, I bet."

"No, a normal name, Ayano!"

"What normal name?"

"I was thinking Banananananana." She rolled her tongue as she said this, and Ayano laughed.

"That's not a normal name, Toshino Kyouko."

"What's in a name, Ayano?"

"Do you really make your club members call you president at school?"

"Well, I am the president of the Amusement Club."

"Do you really need a president beyond something to put on the official forms? Your club is rather small."

"I know! That's why we're looking into expanding and adding more members!"

"Oh, who else do you think will join?"

"Akari and Chinatsu."

"Akaza and Yoshikawa? Aren't they still in middle school?"

"They won't be there forever, Ayano! I'll be glad when they're at Nanamori Senior High with us."

Ayano smiled. "You miss being at the same school with your friends, don't you Toshino Kyouko?"

"I do," Kyouko replied. "But! There are always new friends to make!"

She threw her arms around Ayano's neck and smiled at her. "See? Here's one now!"

"T-Toshino Kyouko, stop that!" Ayano said, turning red and ducking out from under Kyouko's arms. "We're on a public street!"

 _Aw, she got away. Well, next time._

When they reached Haruka's house, she was already outside and greeted them at her door.

"Hi, Kyouko! Hi, Sugiura-san!" She smiled.

"Hello Koyama," Ayano said, bowing slightly.

"Hi, Haruka!" Kyouko threw her arms around Haruka's neck. "It's been so long since last I saw you! You've scarcely changed!"

"I just saw you yesterday," she giggled. "At Yui's place, remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I think you were there!"

"Right!"

"You were balancing plates on the end of a cane!"

"I…don't remember doing that, Kyouko-chan. Would you two like to come in out of the heat and the sun?"

Haruka led them up to her room, where the three girls sat down at a little table.

"I'm so happy you came to visit!" she said, smiling at them. "Chizuru comes to visit, but I haven't had anyone else over all school year so far."

"We were just at Chizuru's place!"

"Oh, and how are she and her sister doing?"

"Messy, but cleaning."

Haruka smiled. "I see."

"Koyama-san," Ayano began. "You're in the Amusement Club, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you really have to call Toshino Kyouko 'president' all the time?"

"Well, not right now. We aren't at school."

Kyouko collapsed into laughter. _Oh, I couldn't have thought of a better reply myself!_

"Did I say something funny?" Haruka asked, tilting her head.

"Er, never mind," Ayano said. "Toshino Kyouko is just being silly."

A little grey and white cat came running into the room and rubbed up against Haruka. Haruka absentmindedly petted it.

"Oh, this is in Rin-chan!" Kyouko said to Ayano.

"She is cute." Ayano smiled. "Is it okay to pet her?"

"Certainly!" Ayano reached out and gently scratched the cat's head.

"Would you two like to stay for lunch?" Haruka asked.

"Of course!" Kyouko replied immediately.

"I don't want to impose…" Ayano said.

"Oh, not at all!" Haruka assured her. "I'd love to have lunch with you two!"

So, they ended up eating lunch at Haruka's house, chatting with her all throughout their meal. Kyouko was glad to see Ayano and Haruka were becoming friends.

 _I want everyone to be friends with everyone else. That's how it should be! Aside from the good feelings, it creates a plethora of opportunities for hilarity!_

Once lunch was over, they thanked Haruka and took off.

"Bye!" Haruka waved, as they left. "Please come and visit again!"

"Bye-bye!" The two girls waved. They made their way down the sidewalk from Haruka's house.

"Where to next?" Kyouko asked.

"We've visited our friends nearby here," Ayano replied. "Shouldn't we go back and work on our homework some more?"

"We only get a few summers in our youth, Ayano! Let's not spend them doing homework!"

Ayano half-smiled. "But you have to do the homework, Toshino Kyouko."

"Right, but another day. Let's go have fun!" She grabbed Ayano's hand and took off, ignoring Ayano's embarrassed and flustered look.

Their afternoon turned out to be a whirlwind of activity. Together, they went to a bookstore, then a park, then a toy store, and then a video game arcade. From one place to the next they went, visiting each place and then moving on. Kyouko thought maybe Ayano looked a bit tired, but she wasn't sure. She had been smiling the whole afternoon, however, and Kyouko figured that was definitely a good thing.

 _She keeps up pretty well! And she's barely complained._

"Ayano," Kyouko asked as they left a clothing store. "Are you having fun?"

"I have been having a wonderful time, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano answered. "But, shouldn't we be heading back now?"

"You're right. So, what's the shortest distance from here back to your house, Ayano?" Kyouko asked.

"I-I'm not certain. We've been to so many different places today that I've lost my sense of direction."

"Then let's just walk until we recognize something!"

"That's not a very sound plan." Ayano pulled out her phone and tapped the screen some. "Here! We go down two streets, then turn left, then down a little and right, and we'll be back on the street my house is on."

"Perfect! Ayano, you're so smart! When we started out, I somehow knew we'd end up back at your house."

"You did?"

"Of course! You live there, and my bag is still there," she giggled.

The girls walked back to Ayano's house. When they got there, the sun was starting to set. Kyouko followed Ayano back up to her room, where their work from that morning still sat, waiting to be done.

 _Oh, I'll worry about that another day_ , Kyouko figured. _There's plenty of time._

"T-Toshino Kyouko," Ayano started, glancing aside a little. "It's very late."

"It is. How did that happen?"

"Time passing. So…d-do youwannasleepover?" She said the last part very quickly and quietly.

"Huh? What was that, Ayano?"

"I said, uh, do you want to sleep over? T-that way you don't have to walk all the way back to your house in the dark."

"Sleep over? Would that be any trouble?"

"It's no trouble," Ayano said, her face fairly red. "I mean, only if you want to, and I understand if you just want to go home…"

"I'd love to, Ayano!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"We could work on our summer homework…"

"No!"

"Oh, okay then…"

"If we're going to have a sleepover, let's have fun, Ayano! After all this is our first one at your house, right? It should be more memorable than just doing homework."

"Okay, okay. Fair enough. We can play games. I know you like that."

"Of course! Let me call my mom."

Kyouko took at her phone and dialed her house. She didn't see it, but behind her, a very wide smile spread across Ayano's face.


	35. Chinatsu: Once More Unto the Beach

Chinatsu: Once More Unto the Beach

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Ayano** (waving): Hi, everyone!

 **Akari** : Hello, Sugiura-senpai!

 **Ayano** : Hello, Akaza-san. We're going to the beach in today's chapter, correct?

 **Akari** : Correct! Chinatsu will be our point-of-view character. And everyone is going!

 **Ayano** : Everyone?

 **Akari:** Yes, everyone!

 **Ayano** : I see…

 _An awkward silence passes._

 **Ayano** : So…um…

 **Akari** : Yes?

 **Ayano** : I don't think you and I have ever talked very much.

 _Akari shakes her head._

 **Akari:** No, not really.

 **Ayano:** But you're a childhood friend of Toshino Kyouko's?

 **Akari:** Yes, Akari is!

 **Ayano** (smiling): You must have some interesting stories about her.

 **Akari:** Oh yes! One time, we-

 **Kyouko:** Hold it, hold it! We're not doing this. Not yet, anyway!

 **Akari:** Hey!

 **Ayano:** Toshino Kyouko! You're interrupting again!

 **Kyouko:** Right. I'm also starting the chapter. Away we go!

* * *

At six o'clock in the morning, Chinatsu found herself sitting beside Akari on a train. The 'full group', as Kyouko had put it, was off for their big trip to stay at a house on a beach somewhere. Across from her sat Himawari and Sakurako, both fast asleep and leaning against each other. In the seats across the aisle from them, Yui-senpai and Kyouko sat, with Kyouko completely out and Yui staring at the window. And she knew that, in the seat behind them, sat the four girls who had been with her at Nanamori Middle before, but were now in high school: Chizuru, Haruka, Sugiura Ayano, and Ikeda Chitose.

 _And I don't even know the last two girls very well._ _But next year, when I'm in high school I'll be in the Amusement Club there with Chizuru and Haruka and, most importantly, Yui-senpai._

Sleepily, Chinatsu watched the empty countryside roll by.

"Where exactly is this beach house again?" she asked Akari.

"Somewhere in Ishikawa," Akari answered sleepily. Chinatsu had thought she was dozing, but it was hard to tell with Akari; the red-headed girl's eyes were usually half-open even when she was fully asleep. Chinatsu leaned back and eventually dozed off herself.

Well after the sun was up, she was shaken awake by Akari.

"This is our stop," Akari yawned. "From here, we'll go and get on a bus for the rest of the way."

The ten girls shuffled from the train station and got on a bus one block away. Chinatsu was glad Kyouko knew where they were going. She wasn't in any condition to keep with this; she wasn't even entirely sure where they were. She remembered as little of the bus ride as she did the train ride.

* * *

"This way, this way!" Kyouko ordered everyone in an energetic voice, as they walked away from the bus station. They had arrived at their destination shortly after lunch time. She led them to a small two-lane road that ran parallel to the beach. It was a lovely view. Chinatsu could not only see the wide expanse of the ocean, but she could hear the sound of the waves breaking against the shore and smell the sea salt in the air. She marveled at how close they'd be staying to it.

 _It's pretty early in the afternoon. Maybe there will be time to go down to the beach while there's still sunlight. We're all pretty worn out from traveling, but that might perk us right up!_

The afternoon heat seemed to hit her especially hard as she dragged her heavy suitcase. She briefly wondered if she should have followed Akari's example and stuffed everything into a backpack instead. She noticed that Kyouko was carrying two suitcases.

 _Why? How much did she bring with her?_

After a twenty-minute walk, Kyouko stopped them in in front of a little house.

"Here we are!" she said happily.

Chinatsu looked up at the place where they would be staying the next few days. It was a small brown house that looked to be two stories, but the upper story was tiny. It also looked ramshackle and weather-worn. The grass in the little yard around it was overgrown, and the windows looked very smudged and dingy.

"Kyouko-senpai, is this the right place?" Chinatsu asked. "This house looks abandoned."

"Oh, it's not abandoned" Kyouko laughed. "It belongs to friends of one of my relatives. It's usually their summer home, but they agreed to let us stay here while they're overseas in Taiwan."

"That's very nice of them, I suppose, but…" Her words trailed off as Kyouko marched up the little path to the front steps and unlocked the door to the house. She flicked a light switch as she stepped inside. Chinatsu followed her into the house alongside the other girls.

Chinatsu looked around. The main room of the little house had an old, ratty loveseat and some suspicious-looking chairs. There was a small kitchen area off to the side with a stove, a sink, and a refrigerator. Two doors lead off of it. Chinatsu figured one was a bathroom and the other most likely a bedroom. A little spiral staircase led up to what looked like a loft. A plain glass door in the back of the place led to what looked like a wooded backyard. It looked like there was grime and dust everywhere, and the air in the place smelled stale.

 _Are we really going to stay here? That doesn't seem very sanitary._

"Here we are!" Kyouko said. "This is our home base for our first summer break trip of high school."

"Or our last summer break trip of middle school," Chinatsu added. Yui smiled at her, and Chinatsu felt herself grow even warmer.

It turned out that Chinatsu wasn't the only who noticed the condition of the house. The other girls were looking around with confused looks on their faces. Chizuru and Haruka were muttering to each other quietly.

"It's a bit of a mess," Yui commented. "Kyouko, you're sure they didn't abandon this place? It doesn't look like anyone's been here in months."

"Well, of course not, Yui. I told you, they're overseas."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Uh, they went in May or June, maybe? I'm not sure, but I think they're coming back in September. My relatives have been checking on the house, and they gave me the key."

"That explains why this places looks the way it does. I guess nobody's been here for a while."

Chinatsu brushed at the dust on a table near the door. "Yui-senpai is right. This place needs a maid."

"Thank you, Chinatsu-chan, that reminds me," Kyouko said. She turned to face the whole group and raised her voice a little. "Because my relatives' friends are letting us stay here for free, I told them we would tidy up the place from top to bottom. So, we'll need to spend the first part of our trip doing just that. They'll be expecting it to be clean when they come back."

"What?!" Chinatsu at first thought she had misheard her.

"That's why I brought a second suitcase!" Kyouko continued, gesturing toward the luggage beside her. "It's full of work clothes for all of us, because it looks like there's a lot to do. That's what happens when nobody lives in a house for months, I guess."

There was an outcry from some of the other girls.

"I have to spend my summer break scrubbing and mopping?!"

"It might be good work for you to do, Sakurako."

"Toshino Kyouko, this is something I'd have pretty much expected of you."

"Yes, Chizuru, Toshino always comes up with something interesting, doesn't she?"

"I could have done this at home…is this supposed to be a club activity?"

Yui rounded on Kyouko. "You really told your relatives' friends that we'd clean up this entire house? And you didn't bother to share that with the rest of us?!" She sounded extremely agitated.

"Well, I figured everyone would see once we got here."

"Kyouko, that's the sort of thing people should be told in advance!"

"Don't worry, Yui, it's fine. Right, everyone?" She grinned.

 _You knew people wouldn't be enthused about coming here if they were told they'd have to be cleaning someone's old house,_ Chinatsu thought bitterly.

"So, that's it, then?" she asked aloud. "We're really going to clean this place up?"

"The nine of us could leave and let Kyouko clean all this by herself," Yui said. "She did say it would be done, after all."

"What?!" Kyouko exclaimed. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Yui turned to Ayano, who hadn't said anything the whole time. "Ayano, what do you think?"

"While I do agree that Toshino Kyouko should have told us what we were getting into," she said carefully. "We still have a place to stay right next to the beach, right? And with ten of us, the cleaning should go fairly quickly too if we all work hard."

Kyouko beamed at Ayano and put an arm around her. "That's the spirit!"

"I-I'm still mad at you, Toshino Kyouko!" she stammered in reply, turning red. "I'm very surprised you'd pull something like this."

Yui looked even more irked. "You have a lot to learn, Ayano."

 _I don't blame you one bit for being angry, Yui-senpai. I'm feeling that way myself._

* * *

The cleaning turned out to take pretty much the rest of the day. There was work not only to be done inside the house, but outside of it as well. Whoever owned the house had left Kyouko a list of things they wanted done. Aside from extensive scrubbing and dusting inside, the grass had to be trimmed, the weeds pulled, the outside windows and walls washed, the steps swept, and so forth and so on. Sweat rolled down Chinatsu's faced as she worked a rag over the kitchen counter top.

 _I guess there's no such thing as a free lunch. Or, in this case, a free stay at a beach house._

After hours of work, they finally finished. The house was clean and spotless. The ten girls collapsed wherever they could in the house's main room: In the loveseat, on the chairs, or on the floor. They all seemed too tired to get up and do anything else.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Yui asked. "The beach is a short walk away, but I think we're all really tired. We could just sit and talk until it's bedtime."

"I have a fun activity for us, don't worry!" Kyouko volunteered.

"Did you bring a game or something like that?" Chinatsu asked. She was wary. _Kyouko tends to come up with some weird things, and this has been a weird trip so far._

"Sort of," Kyouko answered, reaching into the bag beside her. "Here's what I brought." She pulled out a medium-sized bottle full of some light brown liquid.

 _What is that?_

Yui frowned at her. "Kyouko, is that what I think it is?"

"Kikuchi single malt!" Kyouko replied happily, holding up the bottle for everyone to see. "Ta-da!"

"That's alcohol," Yui said flatly.

"Yes."

"You brought alcohol here with you?"

"Yes?"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well, we certainly weren't going to drink anything that was in this house. It isn't ours."

"That's not what I meant!" Yui looked angry. "Kyouko, there are middle schoolers here!"

Kyouko shrugged. "Then we don't let them have any."

"Hey!" Sakurako protested. "You can't bring something and then not share!"

"That's not something we should be sharing, Sakurako," Himawari said from beside her.

Kyouko looked back at the other nine girls.

"Share and share alike, I guess." Kyouko laughed. "Who wants to try it first?"

"Nobody!" Yui snatched the bottle from Kyouko's hand. "Nobody will be trying it!"

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Then you can have it back after our trip. "

"Boo."

"You know, since our parents are friends, maybe I should mention this incident to my mom so that she can mention it to yours."

"What?! That's mean, Yui!"

"Oh, Toshino Kyouko…" Ayano sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Haruka chuckled nervously. "I don't think any of us should be drinking alcohol. We aren't old enough."

Chizuru nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"Plus, we don't want anyone to get sick or in trouble," Chitose added.

"That wasn't a very good idea, Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu said.

"There's lot of other things we can do, right?" Akari suggested.

"Yui, you wouldn't really tell my mom, would you?!" Kyouko whined.

"I'm locking this in my suitcase, Kyouko," Yui answered. "I won't say anything if you don't mention it again. Understood?"

"Fine, fine."

"We could play Persistence," Chizuru suggested.

"Yes, I brought it with me!" Haruka said happily.

"And with ten people, it'll be very interesting," Chitose smiled at her sister.

"What will we do about dinner?" Ayano asked.

"Let's eat the snacks Himawari brought!" Sakurako suggested happily.

"That's not healthy, Sakurako," Himawari remarked.

"Who cares? We can eat healthier starting tomorrow!"

"It's probably the easiest course of action, given who worn down everyone is," Chinatsu said.

So, they set out the board game in the middle of the floor, and all ten girls crowded around it. As was usual, the winners were Yui or Chizuru, but Ayano managed to give both of them a decent challenge. Kyouko, of course, remained as terrible at the game as she had been when they had first played at their combined Amusement Club party in the spring.

After yet another loss, Kyouko got up, went over to her bag and fished around in it.

 _What's she doing now?_

"Chizuru, Haruka!" Kyouko said, returning to the group. "I have something for the two of you."

"It's not more alcohol, is it?" Chizuru asked dryly.

Kyouko laughed. "Don't be silly, Chizuru. Here!" She held out two small wrapped packages of clothes. Chizuru and Haruka each took one.

"What is this?" Chizuru asked.

"Pajamas!"

"I brought pajamas, though," Haruka said.

"These are cute pajamas!"

"Mine are cute…"

"Yes, but these are special pajamas, Haru-chan! It's a little tradition for our group."

"I feel a bit old to be wearing those pajamas now," Chinatsu commented.

"Akari outgrew hers," Akari said. "They don't really fit as well anymore."

"Not to worry!" Kyouko said. "I have more pairs for everyone! Anyone whose pajamas don't anymore can get a new set."

"Of course you do, Kyouko-senpai," Chinatsu sighed.

"Well, change into them!" Kyouko said.

Haruka and Chizuru stepped into the side room. When they returned, the two of them were wearing animal pajama sets similar to the ones the other girls' sets.

Chizuru's pajamas were light green, with two large white eyes set atop her head.

"I'm a frog," she said flatly.

Haruka's pajamas had a white front and a black back. A little black bird's head with a yellow beak adorned the hood.

"Look at me, I'm a penguin!" she declared happily, flapping her arms.

"I feel ridiculous," Chizuru said, burying her face in her hands.

"But you look cute, Chizuru!" Haruka said, throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her. "Ribbit for us, please!"

"No." Chinatsu noticed that Chizuru had a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Please?"

"Fine." She looked up. "Ribbit."

"Yay!"

"How are we going to do the sleeping arrangements?" Yui asked. "The loft is full of boxes, so nobody can sleep up there. And I don't think all ten of us can sleep on the floor in that bedroom."

"Half out here, half in there?" Kyouko shrugged.

"Maybe the middle school girls could sleep in there while the rest of us sleep out here."

"No!" Chinatsu said. "I thought you could stay with me, I mean, with us! Yes, us!"

"Is there even enough space for five people to sleep comfortably in that room?"

Akari seemed to understand what Chinatsu wanted.

"Akari will trade with Yui!" she declared. "And will sleep in the large room with the others!"

 _Thank you, Akari!_

"Ooh," Kyouko said teasingly. "You want us to sleep together, Akari?"

"Absolutely! It'll be fun!"

Kyouko giggled.

"Kyouko…" Yui said threateningly.

"T-Toshino Kyouko, that's a very bad way of phrasing what you're saying!" Ayano said, looking embarrassed. Akari tilted her head, looking confused.

"Oh, why is that, Ayano?" Kyouko turned to her. "Aren't you and I sleeping together too?"

"Um…" Ayano turned dark red. Kyouko laughed again.

 _POW!_ Yui bonked Kyouko on the head.

"That's really enough for one night, Kyouko. And fine. I'll stay in the side room with the middle school girls sans Akari."

"C'mon Hima, let's go!" Sakurako declared, pulling on Himawari's arm. "Or else the best sleeping spots will be taken!"

"It's a tiny bedroom, how many good sleeping spots can there be?"

"None if we stand out here waiting!" Sakurako and Himawari departed into the little bedroom.

Chinatsu followed them in. There was a large bed in the center of the room, but Kyouko had said they couldn't use it. Chinatsu imagined that would have felt strange anyway. Himawari and Sakurako had already set up their own bed next to the window. Chinatsu set about laying down the futon for her and Yui.

 _Yui and I will even get to sleep together in here! Well, not in the way Kyouko meant, of course. Still, this makes me really happy! Okay, the trip started out weird, but it's definitely getting better!_

A bit later, Yui joined them and switched off the lights. There was no talking; it seemed like everyone was just going to fall asleep. Chinatsu stared at the ceiling of the tiny bedroom for a while, but then thought she saw Yui get up in the dark.

 _Yui-senpai? Where are you…?_

But with that question hanging in her mind, she fell asleep.


	36. Yui: In Character

Yui: In Character

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Sakurako:** And I'm here today!

 **Akari:** Hello, Sakurako!

 **Sakurako:** Hi, Akari-chan.

 **Akari:** Ready for the chapter?

 **Sakurako: You** bet! It's Yui-senpai's turn, right?

 **Akari:** That's right!

 **Sakurako:** Great! Then I can go and take a break. I'm beat.

 **Akari:** Wait! You're in the chapter too, so you'll need to stick around.

 **Sakurako:** What?! I don't feel like it.

 **Akari:** Not much choice, Sakurako-chan. Everyone else is in the chapter too.

 **Sakurako:** Oh yeah? Well, you'll have to catch me first and make me work!

 _Sakurako runs off, laughing. Akari sighs._

 **Akari:** Hopefully, this won't cause any issues in the chapter.

* * *

Yui sat on the front step of the beach house. One lonely street light illuminated the place. She could only barely make out the ocean in the dark, but she could still hear it clearly enough. The sound of the waves was a soothing background to her sojourn away from the din of the day's activities. She knew that the next day would be just as lively, so she wanted to take some time to enjoy the peace and quiet before she went to bed.

 _I feel almost disconnected_ , she thought, closing her eyes. _And far away. Technically speaking, I am far away, but all my friends are right there in the house behind me, so I shouldn't feel like that, right?_

"None of that makes any sense," she said to herself, opening her eyes. "I'm starting to sound like Kyouko. Maybe I'm just tired."

Yui heard the front door of the house creek open. Looking up, she saw Haruka stepping outside.

"Hi, Yui."

"Hello, Haruka."

"Can't sleep?"

"No, not really," Yui shook her head. "You?"

"Nope, which is weird considering how much traveling and work we did today."

"You also seem to sleep during the day usually, though not this day, of course."

"That's probably it. Sometimes if I don't sleep enough during the day, I can't sleep well at night." Haruka smiled.

 _That's a bit strange, but whatever._ "Please, sit down," Yui said, moving over on the front step to make room for her.

Haruka sat down next to her. "Are you still angry at Kyouko?"

"No, not any longer," Yui answered. "Just extremely annoyed."

"You seem annoyed at her a lot lately."

Yui chuckled. "With the exception of today, not any more than usual."

Haruka smiled at her. "I see."

"You've been hanging around with us long enough to see what she can be like sometimes. And like today, she's pulled stunts that are crazy even for her before. Often on trips, come to think of it."

"The way you casually talk about it makes me think you're used to it."

"I guess I've got a lot of experience with that now. She's good at thinking up all sorts of antics to pull, and I almost always get dragged along."

"You don't sound entirely unhappy about it though."

"I don't know. She's my best friend, and I wouldn't change that for the world, but she can still get on my nerves sometimes."

"Those closest to us can also irritate us the most. It's far more personal."

 _Huh. You're not as scatterbrained as you occasionally seem, Haruka._

"That's true," Yui said. "And I'm excited to be here, really. I'm grateful that she found this place for us to stay at, even with the hiccups we've had so far. I can't wait to see what we'll do tomorrow."

"Play on the beach all day?" Haruka yawned.

"I hope everyone brought enough sunscreen," Yui said. "We could have a nice picnic for all of us on the beach. There's not really enough room in that little house. And there'll be fireworks in the evening, I guess. Additionally, there's got to be some local things to see, right? What do you think, Haruka?"

"Disasterific," Haruka mumbled in reply.

"What? That's not even a word." Yui looked over at Haruka. She had slumped forward a little, and her eyes were closed.

"Haruka, wake up," Yui said, reaching over and shaking her. _People shaking her awake must be a constant in this girl's life._

"Huh?" Haruka looked over at her sleepily. "Oh, sorry, Yui. I'm a little tired now."

"Understandable," Yui said. "I think it's time for both of us to go inside and go to bed."

"Right, right."

Yui followed Haruka back into the beach house, making sure that she made it to her own bed in the main room safely. All the other girls were fast asleep. She stepped into the side bedroom and saw that Chinatsu, Sakurako, and Himawari were asleep too.

 _Good. We all need some rest. I'm feeling that myself now._

Yui lied down next to Chinatsu and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _Yui stood by herself in her base, getting ready. She had on her dark green vest and sturdy combat boots under her body armor. She looked briefly in a mirror and adjusted the STARS beret on her head. Nodding at her reflection, she began checking her guns to make sure they were fully loaded. She didn't want to be caught unaware. She strapped her pistols into her belt and tapped the hilt of the large knife she always carried. Given her experience with bioterrorism and what-not, she expected this mission would be a simple one. However, it was best to prepare thoroughly. She still remembered an entire city going up in smoke._

 _"I have everything I need," she said. "Now I just need my teammates. I guess they're running late again."_

 _At that moment, Sakurako came running into the room._

 _"Sorry, I'm running late again!" she cried._

 _"Of course you are," Yui replied. "I wish you'd all hurry up. We need to get the wheels of justice moving. Are you-huh?"_

 _She looked at Sakurako. The girl couldn't have been more inappropriately dressed for a dangerous combat mission. She was wearing a long pink dress that came down to her ankles and matching pink heels. To top off this look, a little golden crown sat on top of her head._

 _"Sakurako," Yui frowned. "You can't go on this mission dressed like that."_

 _"I'm fine!" Sakurako said. "Look, I brought mushrooms!"_

 _She held out a little red-and-white speckled mushroom._

 _"Want to try one, Yui?"_

 _"No thanks. Alright, just…try not to get in the way, I guess."_

 _"Our enemies are going to regret encountering me! I'm pretty sure I can throw fireballs too!"_

 _"No! Don't start doing that. We don't want burn the building we're infiltrating."_

 _"Akari's set for infiltrating!" Akari said happily as she walked into the room._

 _Yui looked over at Akari. Her red-headed friend was wearing a blue qipao with gold accents and a pair of white boots on her legs. Her two hair buns had been covered with a pair of white silk brocades and matching ribbons._

 _"Akari," Yui frowned. "You don't quite look set for our mission either. I think you might stand out a bit in that. And you've no protection."_

 _"But Akari is fast!" Akari kicked her leg into the air, moving so fast it became a blur. "See?"_

 _"Wow, that's amazing, Akari-chan!" Sakurako cried. "How long have you been able to do that?"_

 _"Since just now."_

 _"Alright, alright," Yui said. "At least you seem like you can fight. And we're bound to encounter trouble."_

 _"Hooray!"_

 _Yui sighed. "I hope Ayano and Haruka come prepared at least."_

 _At that moment, Haruka walked in. Yui was a bit annoyed that she too was wearing a silly-looking costume. She had on a long blue skirt, and a white camisole top that left her shoulders bare. Tied around her waist was a bright yellow sash. In her right hand she carried a large wooden staff._

 _"Haruka," Yui asked. "What in the world is that outfit supposed to be?"_

 _"It's my summoner getup!" she answered happily. "Don't I look cute?"_

 _"You look more like you should be serving at a shrine," Sakurako laughed._

 _"Oh? Well, you look like a giant piece of grapefruit wearing a crown."_

 _"Huh? Hey, I do! Who wants breakfast?"_

 _Haruka giggled. "I'm all set, Yui! I don't think I can summon any aeons, but I should be able to bonk enemies with my staff!" She waved it around a bit to demonstrate._

 _"So, you're dressed like a summoner, but you can't actually summon anything?" Yui asked flatly._

 _"Pretty much. Hey, I'll still be useful!"_

 _Yui sighed. Hopefully Ayano would be more set for the mission than the other three so far._

 _"Where's Ayano?" she asked._

 _"Still getting ready," Sakurako answered. "I think she was having trouble with her suit."_

 _"Suit?"_

 _At that moment, the door crashed opened. A person wearing a bright yellow metal body suit with a red helmet came tumbling through. The suit shook its head and then nimbly sprang to its feet._

 _"Okay!" said Ayano's voice from beneath the red helmet. "I think I've got the hang of this now."_

 _"Ayano?"_

 _"Yes, it's me!" She removed the large red helmet and held it as best she could; Yui could see that her right arm ended in a hand canon. "I should be able to fight pretty well in this suit! It's got loads of power! Missiles, and bombs, and different kinds of beams it can fire!"_

 _So, this is my team, Yui thought to herself. Okay, I've had more difficult missions, like the Valentine one. I can still do this._

 _"Okay, we're all here," Yui said. "So, let me run down what we're doing. There's an old bank building in the city that's supposedly abandoned, but we have word that a group of terrorists is there and up to no good. We'll have to fight our way in, take them out, and escape with any intelligence we find."_

 _"I've got intelligence!" Sakurako said, pointing at her own head._

 _"Right…" Yui said. "Okay, let's be off everyone. I'll drive, because…well, yeah."_

 _They five of them crowded into a car. Haruka, Sakurako, and Akari ended up having to sit in the back seat; Ayano's giant suit simply took up too much room._

 _When they reached the abandoned bank building, they moved together through the dark hallways. It seemed as though they were alone in it. This concerned Yui. Spotting a high-security door, she tested it and found it was open. But when she stepped through it, slammed shut behind her and locked._

 _"Hey!" she cried, pounding on the door. "Get this back open!"_

 _"We're trying!" Ayano called from the other side. "It's a really strong door."_

 _"I'll hit it with my staff!" Haruka suggested._

 _"That won't work!" Sakurako said. "We need fireballs!"_

 _"No fireballs!" Yui called back. "I'm going to go and scout a little further in. Your four keep working on that door."_

 _She continued down the dark hallway until she found herself in a large, empty room with several other doors on the opposite the way she had come in and on the side walls. In the center of the room, there was a single chair, with a body sitting in it._

 _"Hello?" Yui asked tentatively. No answer._

 _Yui stepped forward to examine the body in the chair. It was a girl wearing a dark grey long coat and a black tri-corner hat. It was the sort of coat someone might have worn a hundred years ago or more. Yui wondered if this girl was one of the terrorists they were seeking. She peered even closer. The face looked familiar._

 _"Is that…Chitose?" she said to herself._

 _She reached forward to touch Chitose's arm, as if to confirm that the body was actually real. As she did, Chitose's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist._

 _"AH!" Yui yelled. She shook her wrist free and stepped back. She quickly drew her gun and pointed it at her foe._

 _"Now, now, Yui," said Chitose in a kindly voice. "You should leave corpses alone, no matter how much you want their secrets. That's really unsanitary."_

 _Chitose looked up. She was grinning manically._

 _"Chitose…what are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm here to liberate you from your curiosity, not to mention anything else that's come up."_

 _"Is that so? It's strange to see you on the opposing side," Yui commented._

 _Chitose shrugged, standing up from the chair. "It's just how these things work. I'm also here to cure you."_

 _"Cure me?"_

 _"Yes, only death can cure you."_

 _Yui kept her gun raised. "Thanks, but I'm fine the way I am."_

 _"You aren't fine though, Yui!" a voice merrily called from one of the side doors. Yui immediately recognized it as Kyouko's. "You wouldn't be here if you were!"_

 _Shortly thereafter, Kyouko strode into the room. She was dressed completely in black and red leather, both the pants and corset she was wearing. Her face was painted entirely white, except around her eyes, which were painted black. Her blond hair had been put into twin tails that reminded Yui a bit of how Chinatsu's hair looked._

 _Yui burst out laughing at the sight of her. "You look absolutely ridiculous, Kyouko."_

 _"Boo!"_

 _"And yet, that costume suits you perfectly. You're just missing a jester's cap with bells."_

 _"What, and cover up the fantastic job I did with my hair?" She held up the purple-dyed tip of her one of her twin tails._

 _Yui laughed again. "Even as a villain, you're hopeless, Kyouko. It's hard to take you seriously while you're wearing that."_

 _"Humph!" Kyouko sulked. "Always so mean, Yui! And you're laughing pretty hard for someone who's outnumbered two to one."_

 _"Make that three to one," a new voice called as Chinatsu strode in through the door opposite to where Kyouko had come through. She no longer had any legs; rather the lower half of her body was a giant snake tail. Additional, her pink hair was now a wild, moving tangle of snakes. Yui felt repulsed by the sight of her._

 _"Hello, Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu said, waving with hand that now had extremely long and sharp nails on its fingers. "Do you want to switch sides and join us now? It's lots of fun!"_

 _"Sorry Chinatsu," Yui replied. "But I'll never join you three."_

 _"You may change your mind soon," Chizuru said, walking in the door that was behind her sister. She wore a long black robe, and a matching headpiece with two twisted horns adorned her head. She carried a large black staff that she tapped on the floor as she peered evilly at Yui._

 _"Unlikely," Yui replied. This was bad. Now there was four of them and just one of her. Where was the rest of her team?_

 _"There's darkness in your heart, and it waits to be awakened. I'm going to ring your heart's alarm clock and do just that," Chizuru threatened._

 _Yui drew her other gun in her left hand. She wasn't sure she could survive, but she intended to go down fighting all the same. As she aimed her guns at her enemies, she heard hurried footsteps behind._

 _"Yui!" Ayano called. "We're coming to help!"_

 _Finally, Yui thought._

 _Her four allies charged into the room behind her._

 _"T-Toshino Kyouko?!" Ayano stammered from behind her helmet._

 _"Oh, is that Ayano in the banana suit?" Kyouko asked. "Hi, Ayano! Don't you like my outfit?"_

 _"It-it's…." Ayano's voice trailed off._

 _"Ah…" Chitose said, standing next to Kyouko. Her nose was bleeding again._

 _"Look Chizuru!" Haruka called. "We both have staffs!" She waved hers around._

 _"I see that, Haruka," Chizuru called. "So, why don't you come and join our side?"_

 _"Oh, can I, Yui?" Haruka asked, sounding hopeful._

 _"NO!" Yui shouted._

 _"Sorry, Chizuru!" Haruka called back._

 _"Akari-chan, you look really cute in your outfit!" Chinatsu said._

 _"Eheheheh." Akari replied. "And your hair snakes look very…um…lively!"_

 _"Cut it out, all of you." Yui ordered. "So, Chitose. Your group is now outnumbered. Ready to surrender, or are we doing this hard way?"_

 _"How are we outnumbered?" Chitose asked, turning to Chizuru. "Where's Furutani?"_

 _"Oh, Himawari must still be asleep," Chinatsu said._

 _"HIMAWARI, GET IN HERE!" Kyouko screamed._

 _Himawari came walking in slowly from the side door. She was wearing a dark red dress, and her long hair was pushed over her face._

 _"They can't hide," Himawari said coldly and quietly. "I see them all."_

 _"Was it really a good idea to have her with us?" Chizuru asked. Chitose shrugged in response to her sister's question._

 _"Hi Himawari!" Sakurako called. "My dress is much prettier than yours! Yours is plain, and it doesn't fit you well, especially in the chest."_

 _Himawari didn't reply, but she glared at Sakurako. Her eyes suddenly glowed red. Sakurako fell to her knees choking._

 _"Hey, stop that!" Haruka yelled. "We haven't started the fight yet."_

 _"You're wrong there," Chitose replied. "It started as soon as you set yourself against us."_

 _"Much as we hate giving thought to such inconsequential creatures, it was necessary when your entered our base," Chizuru added._

 _Kyouko giggled, but didn't say anything. Chinatsu hissed at them._

 _"Kill them all!" Himawari shrieked._

 _Weapons drawn, the two groups ran at each other, their clash imminent._

* * *

Yui awoke with a start. She looked around. The sun was starting to come up, but the other three girls in the side bedroom were still asleep.

 _I think I just had a really strange dream. But, I can't seem to remember it. I think Kyouko was there and Akari and Chinatsu and everyone else too. I wonder if that means anything. Maybe I just had it because we're all here together in this house._

Deciding it was time for her to get out of bed, she got up and dressed quietly, taking care not to wake anyone else.

"Time to see what the day holds," she said to herself.


	37. Chizuru: The Girls of Summer

Chizuru: The Girls of Summer

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Haruka:** Kyouko and I are here today to do the introduction. Today's chapter feature's Chizuru.

 **Kyouko:** Oh, you must be happy to be here, in that case.

 **Haruka** : I am! Chizuru's my closest friend. She and I are like you and Yui.

 **Kyouko:** Really? Does she let you copy her homework?

 **Haruka:** I've never really asked. She's just let me copy notes now and then when I've missed school.

 **Kyouko** : I see. May I copy your homework?

 **Haruka:** Well, you really ought to do it yourself, but okay, if you're stuck…

 _Haruka hands over her notebook. Kyouko flips through it._

 **Kyouko:** Your writing is tiny!

 **Haruka:** Is it? I thought it was normal!

 **Kyouko** (holding a magnifying glass over the page): Even with this, I can barely read it!

 **Yui** (off-screen): Maybe you should do your own homework, then.

 _Kyouko grumbles._

 **Kyouko:** Let's start the chapter. I need to find a copy machine so that I can make this larger.

* * *

Chizuru sat at her desk looking at the pile of printed pictures she had amassed. Normally, the bulletin board above her desk in the room she shared with her sister simply had things from school: a list of important announcements, the schedule of tests and exams, and so on. Her sister was the one whose bulletin board had pictures of her and her friends on it.

 _But now I have some to put up too_ , she thought happily.

She looked through the pictures she had gotten prints of, trying to decide which ones to pin up. She had many from her two recent trips: first to the beach house in Ishikawa and then to the Comuket convention. She thought back on both of them. The beach trip had been not just the combined Amusement Clubs, but also Chitose, Ayano, and two girls from Nanamori Middle who she didn't know very well. She had never gone on that sort of trip with a large group of just friends her own age. Unlike her sister, she had always been fairly shy. It wasn't until near the end of middle school and now into high school that she had finally made some friends.

 _And part of that is thanks to Toshino Kyouko, strangely enough, even if she does still stand in the way some of my sister's true happiness._

But she had become a little skeptical lately of just what Toshino Kyouko wanted when it came to the situation between her and Sugiura Ayano, having joined her Amusement Club and knowing her slightly better.

 _She's so strange, and she's hard to figure out sometimes. Ah well._

Chizuru continued to flip through the pictures from the beach trip. One was of her and Haruka sitting on the front step of the beach house they had stayed at, Haruka's arm linked in hers. She really liked that one; it was definitely going to be pinned up. Haruka was smiling brightly in it, and even Chizuru had smiled some.

 _You'd be so proud of me, Kaede-chan._

She chose two other pictures of her and Haruka to put up and then went back to sorting the rest. It was a large of mix of both pictures of some of the girls by themselves and all sorts of group pictures. There were a few of all ten of them, but there were others of just, say, Kyouko and Yui or Ayano and Chitose (Chizuru had felt herself drooling a little when looking at these) or the Nanamori Middle School girls all together or whoever. She picked a few of the group pictures to save, along with a few of Haruka by herself. One was of Haruka wearing a bright orange sunhat and a goofy expression on her face. Chizuru found it absolutely adorable.

She turned now to her second set of pictures. The trip to Comuket had been consisted of fewer people: Just Toshino Kyouko, Ayano, Haruka, and herself. Yui apparently usually went with Toshino Kyouko to that convention, but had been off on a trip with her family this time around. Chizuru's mind wandered a bit and she realized that she knew very little about Yui's family. She that knew that Yui had a younger cousin named Mari with whom she was close, but Chizuru had never met her. She had wondered if the Nanamori Middle Amusement Club members, Akari and Chinatsu, would join them on their trip to Comuket, but neither of them had come either. Toshino Kyouko said something about Chinatsu not liking it and Akari being invisible. She understood the first explanation, but had no idea what that other one had been about.

 _And onee-san also wasn't able to come along. She was helping our grandmother, but encouraged me to go. Had she gone, she could have spent more time with Sugiura Ayano_. _At least I came back with things for her to read. I'd be interested in reading more of that when she's done with it, truth be told._

She glanced briefly at the small box of manga volumes she had lugged back with her from Comuket. _Kana in Love_ had been the series that interested her the most. It was a series about two best friends who fell in love, and that sounded just perfect to her.

Looking back down at her desk, she shuffled through the Comuket pictures some more. There was Toshino Kyouko and Ayano dressed as characters from _Mirakurun_. Next to them were Chizuru and Haruka, dressed as two of the girls from _Calamity Disaster_. Toshino Kyouko had made the costumes for the two of them to wear. Chizuru had been Natsuko, and Haruka had been Erika. She had been wary about dressing up as manga characters at first, but she did eventually come to somewhat enjoy going around the convention in her cosplay costume, even knowing she'd probably never hear the end of it from her club president.

 _Plus,_ she thought. _We really did resemble the characters. Toshino Kyouko did a great job creating the costumes. And Haruka looks really cute in hers._ She set aside the picture to tack up. The rest, she determined, would need to be saved in a photo album, along with a USB drive containing the digital copies. She didn't want to lose any of the pictures of the memories she had made over this summer break.

"Oh, are you going to put up some pictures, Chizuru?"

She looked up. Her sister had come into the room and was standing over her, smiling.

"Yes," Chizuru replied. "I'm glad I finally have some put up."

"Me too." Chitose picked up one of the pictures. "Oh look, here's Toshino laughing with Ayano-chan. Do you think that's embarrassment or sunburn on Ayano's face?"

"I don't know. There are some good ones of you and Ayano, however."

"Ah…"

Chizuru looked up. There was a small trickle of blood running from her sister's nose. Chizuru gently swapped the picture in her hand with a fresh tissue.

"Thank you," Chizuru," Chitose said, wiping her nose. She looked at another picture. "Oh, there's Furutani and Ohmuro. And they're arguing."

"Is that common for them? You know them better than I do."

"They used to argue quite a bit back in middle school. They didn't seem to as much on the trip, but then I haven't seen them in a while."

Chizuru nodded. "Here's one of you and Akaza."

"She's such a sweet girl. I miss seeing her at school."

"I think you'll see her next year. She and Chinatsu intend to come to Nanamori Senior High as well."

"Do they? How nice! We'll all be together at the same school again."

"Yes."

Chitose laughed merrily as she looked at another picture. "Here's one of you, Funami Yui, Ayano, and Haruka throwing Toshino into the ocean. You all look like you're enjoying yourselves there, though Toshino looks nervous."

"She had that coming, honestly," Chizuru replied. "First the house cleaning, and then the alcohol. At least she didn't manage to cause any big trouble in the days afterward."

"Well, she certainly kept us on our toes, didn't she?"

"Toshino Kyouko goes full throttle all the time," Chizuru said. "She has no brakes and only stops when she runs out of fuel and crashes."

Chitose chuckled. "True. But time with her and the others is always fun, isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

"So, are you ready for our homework session today?"

Chizuru had almost forgotten. Ayano and Haruka would be joining them today to work on their summer homework with them. Chizuru's was mostly done, but she welcomed a chance to see her friends all the same.

"Yes," Chizuru said. She stacked up her pictures neatly and put them in a little box so that she could finish going through them later. After she set down floor cushions for Ayano and Haruka, she gathered up her own schoolwork, sat down, and went over what she still needed to do. Chitose sat down across from her and did the same.

"It's fortunate we're all in the same class!" her sister said happily. Chizuru nodded in reply.

A while later, Haruka and Ayano arrived at their house and joined them in their studying. After an hour and a half of work, Chitose got up. The other three girls set their work aside and looked up at her.

"This seems like a good stopping point, if nobody objects" Chitose said.

The others nodded at her in agreement.

"I'll go and get juice and snacks for us, then."

"I'll come help you," Chizuru offered.

"No, no, please, stay and visit. I can manage." She walked out of their bedroom, humming as she went.

 _You're always so thoughtful and kind, onee-san._

Haruka got up and stretched her arms. She stepped over to Chizuru's desk and examined the pictures on her bulletin board. "Ooh, these are from our trips!"

"Yes," Chizuru said. "I wanted to put up some pictures to remember them by."

"Oh, why did you put up this one?!"

"Which one?" She got up and stood next to her friend. Haruka was frowning and pointing at the one of herself wearing the orange sunhat.

"I like it," Chizuru said.

"I look silly! That hat is hideous and my mouth's hanging open."

"I think you look cute," Chizuru replied.

"I agree!" Ayano added as she joined them to look at the pictures.

"Oh, you think so, Chizuru?" Haruka blushed a bit. She turned back to the bulletin board and looked at the other pictures. "Hey, when did you take a picture of me sleeping?"

 _There's ample opportunity to do that anywhere with you, but I didn't take that picture._

"That wasn't me," Chizuru said. "Toshino Kyouko took that picture."

"I'm told that is something she likes to do," Ayano commented dryly.

"So, why did you put that one up?"

"It looks cute also."

"Thank you, then."

"You seem like you sleep a lot, Koyama…" Ayano remarked.

"Our little life is rounded with a sleep," Chizuru told her.

"Huh? Where's that from?"

"William Shakespeare."

"Yeah, what Chizuru said, Sugiura!" Haruka laughed.

"I'm back!" Chitose walked into the room carrying a tray with a bottle of juice, four glasses, and some crackers.

The four girls sat back down at the table. Chizuru poured glasses of juice for each of them. As they snacked, they chatted a bit more.

"Summer break is going by so quickly," Chitose commented.

"Maybe it's all the activity," Ayano said.

"Last year, I barely did anything on my summer break except sleep or play games," Haruka giggled. "And it still went by quickly!"

"You shouldn't spend all your time doing just that," Chizuru said.

"Well, not this summer break, certainly," Haruka replied. "Sugiura is right, we've done so much."

"And after summer break is the athletic festival," Chitose commented.

"Oh, don't remind me," Haruka said. "That's one thing I'm not looking forward to."

"You'll do fine," Chizuru encouraged her. "I'll help you if you need." Haruka smiled back at her.

"And then later in the fall, we have the Cultural Festival!" Haruka added.

"Our first high school Cultural Festival!" Chitose said happily.

Haruka tilted her head. "I wonder what our class will do."

"Will your club do anything?" Ayano asked.

"Uh, I don't know, to be honest."

"Toshino Kyouko will probably think of something," Chizuru answered.

"That's good, because you definitely should," Ayano said, nodding.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, because you're a club and clubs usually do things for the Cultural Festival, right?" she chuckled nervously.

"True."

"Well, it looks like everyone's done eating!" Ayano said. "Shall we get back to work?"

The four of them continued to work on their homework for the rest of the afternoon. When it was over, they were all finished. For this, Chizuru was doubly glad. She had gotten her tasks done, and she had spent time with her sister and her friends. It wasn't a trip to a beach house or a convention, but it was definitely a good way to spend a summer day.


	38. Akari: Third Wheel

Akari: Third Wheel

 _Akarin!_

 **Chitose:** Hello. _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 _Yui waves._

 **Chitose:** Today, we'll be with Akaza Akari, as she spends time in the Student Council room at the middle school.

 **Yui:** So, this should all seem pretty familiar with you.

 **Chitose:** Very much so, of course.

 **Yui:** Do you miss it?

 **Chitose:** I miss some of the people more than the room.

 **Yui:** Of course.

 **Chitose:** I also miss the air conditioner.

 **Yui:** The air conditioner?

 **Chitose:** Yes, the one in the Student Council room at Nanamori Senior High doesn't work well most of the time. I was getting terrible nose bleeds from the heat.

 **Yui:** I'm not sure heat causes those.

 **Chitose:** But we're getting off-topic, Funami. Let's start the chapter!

* * *

Akari made her way up the stairs at Nanamori Middle School. She was on her way to the Student Council room. Himawari had called her and Chinatsu the other day and asked them to come in to the school. There was still some work for them to catch up on, but Himawari thought that, with the four of them working, they could finish it all in one morning. Akari hoped so too as she walked through the quiet, empty halls, her footsteps echoing.

 _It's so strange being at the school when so few others are here. I know some teachers are here and maybe some clubs, but I can't hear them. So, it almost feels like I'm the only one here._

When she got to the Student Council Room, she saw that Himawari and Sakurako were already there.

"Hello!" she greeted them. "Oh, sorry for being late."

"Hello, Akari," Himawari said. "You aren't late. We're just early."

"Yes, hi Akari," Sakurako said sleepily. "Himawari dragged me here early. On our summer break! Can you believe it?"

Akari gave Sakurako a sympathetic smile.

"The President of the Student Council has to assume responsibility and certain duties. And that requires hard work, even during school breaks, Sakurako. I've explained all that to you before."

"Right, right. Can't our duties be finished a little later though?"

"The earlier we start, the earlier we finish."

"But with four of us, we should finish fairly quickly!" Akari said brightly.

"Three," Sakurako corrected her.

"Three?"

"Yes, Sakurako's right. It's just us three today," Himawari said. "Chinatsu called, and she's apparently ill."

"Oh no! That must have just happened today. She was fine when Akari saw her yesterday…"

"These things can set in quickly," Himawari said.

"Hima, I feel sick," Sakurako said. "I don't think I can work!"

"I know you're not sick, Sakurako."

"What if too much work makes me sick?!"

"That's a chance we'll have to take."

"My sister won't be happy if you overwork me and make me sick!"

"Your sister wouldn't believe that I was able to overwork you."

"Um," Akari said. "What do you want Akari to work on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Akari," Himawari said.

"Ignoring our special assistant, Hima?" Sakurako teased.

"So were you," Himawari retorted. "Anyway! These handouts for the teachers need to be put together, so you can start with them, Akari. Sakurako will help you. After that, we'll need to organize the class logs and figure out which forms still need to be entered into the computer."

"Understood!"

Akari got to work. Once the teachers' handouts were finished, Akari sat down on one side of the Student Council table, and Sakurako sat across from her, twirling her hair. Himawari took a seat at the end and started looking over some binders she had stacked there.

"This is boring," Sakurako complained. "I know what could make things more exciting in here!"

Akari looked up from her work as Sakurako reached into her bag. She pulled out a deck of cards and removed a rubber band from around them.

"Sakurako, we don't have time to play cards. What are you getting those out for?" Himawari asked.

"Fortune telling! I draw the cards and interpret them."

"You need special cards to do that," Himawari frowned. "Tarot cards, I think. Not the kind of standard deck you have there."

"Oh, these are fine, trust me. I read it about it online!"

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence, nor is it related to our work here."

Sakurako didn't respond. She sat back down at the table across from Akari and shuffled the cards. Akari was impressed by her dexterity and speed.

"So!" Sakurako declared, looking up. "Which one of you would like your fortune told first?"

"I don't want my fortune told at all," Himawari said. "I'm going to finish this going through these class logs."

Sakurako looked slightly disappointed.

"Okay, you can tell Akari's, Sakurako-chan." Akari smiled at her.

"Yay! Thank you, Akari! Okay, draw your first card!"

"Aren't you supposed to draw them and lay them down if you're telling my fortune?"

"Oh, right. Here we go!"

Sakurako drew a card and laid it face-up in front of her.

"The King of Diamonds. That means you'll be richly rewarded with something, Akari-chan!"

"Oh, that will be nice. But what?"

Sakurako didn't answer and drew a second card. "The five of diamonds. You'll lose it on the fifth."

"What?! Just after I got it?"

"Sorry, Akari-chan. Let's see. Ah, the Ace of Spades! That means…uh…you'll have ramen for lunch soon!"

"Today? Or some other day?"

Sakurako shrugged. "Next up: the three of clubs! That's because your birthday is in March!"

"No, Akari's birthday is in July." Next to them, Himawari looked up from her work and snickered.

"Oh, whoops. In that case, March will be a very special month for you. Okay next up, the Queen of Hearts! That means you're very loved, Akari. And that you have a secret admirer."

"Is that so?" Akari blushed slightly. Himawari raised an eyebrow.

"Er, but she's not here!" Sakurako added hastily. "She's somewhere else, far away!"

"How far away?"

"I don't know. The cards don't tell me!"

"The cards withhold quite a bit, it seems," Himawari remarked.

"Oh, what do you know about fortune telling, Hima?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't presume that I know as much as you, Sakurako."

"Of course you don't! So, want me to tell your fortune now? You can find out your future too!"

Himawari sighed. "If I agree, will you actually do some work? Or at least be quiet for a bit?"

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, fine," Himawari acquiesced. She closed the binder she had been working in and set it aside. She got up from the head of the table and sat down next to Akari. "Tell my future, oh great fortune teller."

Sakurako smiled as she reshuffled the cards. She laid down the first card.

"The nine of hearts!"

"So, what does that mean?"

"You're going to have at least nine lucks today!"

"I see…"

"Next up: the ace of clubs. That…uh…means you'll have fun sometime in the future!"

"What an earthshattering prediction," Himawari said flatly.

"And next we have…huh? A joker?"

"That one might be for your fortune, Sakurako."

"Very funny, Hima. So, hey, it fits! And here's the last one!"

Sakurako laid down another card in front of Himawari. It had a large amount of tiny print on it.

Himawari peered at the card. "Five fun card games you can play…?" she read.

"Whoops," Sakurako said. "I probably should have taken that one out before I started."

Himawari rolled her eyes. "Alright, you've told both our fortunes. Are we done now?"

"Sure, sure. What do you want to play next?"

"Sakurako, we're here to work, not play!"

"It's summer break though!"

"You still need to work, President Omuro!"

"Well, you're just no fun, President Furutani!"

"Why are you so lazy?!"

"I don't know. Why are you…" She looked at Himawari's chest. "…so endowed?!"

"Hey!" Himawari got up and glared at Sakurako. Sakurako glared right back.

"Now, now!" Akari interrupted. She got up from her chair and put a hand on Himawari's shoulder. "Let's be nice. We're all friends, right?"

"Sure," Himawari said, sighing. She went back to the head of the table and sat down.

"Sakurako," Akari said. "Let's just finish the little bit of work we have. There's not much left. Then we can spend all afternoon having fun."

"Oh, do you want to go play games this afternoon, Akari-chan? Or have some other kind of fun?"

"Sure, Akari promises."

"Okay, I'll get to it, then!"

With Sakurako refocused on her work, the things that they needed to complete actually got done in fairly short order. They organized forms for the clubs, put together more packets for the teachers, and made up flyers that would be handed out to students when the summer break was over. For her part, Sakurako was true to word and actually did more work than Himawari and Akari during the rest of the morning.

 _She can focus and work hard and efficiently sometimes_ , Akari thought. _Why doesn't she do that more often? I guess she wouldn't be Sakurako if she did though._

Finished with the club forms that needed organizing, she handed the folder to Himawari, who placed it in the filing cabinet. It seemed like they were done for the day. It was only eleven-thirty, but Akari already felt a bit worn out.

"There is one more thing we need to do before we leave," Himawari said.

"Even more?!" Sakurako boggled.

"What else needs to be done?" Akari asked.

"Well, look at the mess in this place."

"Okay!" Sakurako said. She looked around the room and then spun herself in place on her foot. "All done! That was easy, Hima."

"Sakurako, I'm serious."

"Aw, why do I have to spend my summer break cleaning?" Sakurako whined. "First we had to clean that beach house, and now it's the Student Council room."

"Cleaning the beach house was our payment for staying in it," Himawari explained. "And we keep the Student Council room clean because we're part of the Student Council!"

"But there are only four of us. So, who cares?"

"I don't like the room being a mess. It's hard to work in, and it looks bad when we get visitors! Additionally, nobody will ever want to join us if the Student Council room is a pig sty!"

"There are elections in November still, right? We'll get two more members at least. We'll make them clean."

"We can't simply leave the place a mess until November nor will give all of our own responsibilities to our juniors."

"Maybe we could move our Student Council meetings to the roof…"

"No, Sakurako. And you're delaying our cleaning starting."

"Forget the cleaning! Let's go have fun!"

"Not this again, Sakurako."

"Akari said we could go have fun!"

"And I say we need to clean!"

"What if," Akari cut in. "We do just a little cleaning today?"

"A little?"

"Yes, we don't have to do everything. We can just organize the clutter and come back another day to finish the scrubbing and dusting and such. I think we're all a little tired from spending the morning working, and nobody will be coming in here over summer break, so it won't matter too much until school starts again."

"That's a good compromise, Akari-chan!" Sakurako hugged her again.

"It's not really something we should have to compromise on," Himawari remarked. "But Akari's reasoning makes sense. Okay, let's clean up the clutter on the table and the shelves and then call it a day."

Simply tidying up the clutter took far less time than cleaning the entire room would have taken. Within fifteen minutes, the three girls were all through and ready to leave.

"Akari, would you like to come to my place for lunch?" Himawari asked as they exited the Student Council room.

"No!" Sakurako said. "Akari and I are going to have fun this afternoon, so she's going to come with me for lunch."

"Is she? And what are you going to have?"

"Uh…ramen!"

"You're inviting to come eat instant ramen with you?"

"No…um…at a restaurant! Akari, do you have any money?"

"Sakurako, you're terrible!"

"Well, I spent mine yesterday on a cute animal pillow!"

"How could you ask someone to lunch and then ask them to pay for you?!"

"Uh, like that? Hey, Akari, in exchange for lunch, would you like a cute animal pillow?"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Akari said, waving her hands. "Let's all go eat lunch together!"

"Hooray! Thank you, Akari-chan!" Sakurako hugged Akari.

"Eheheh, it's no problem."

Lunch turned out to indeed be ramen at a restaurant. So, her fortune actually came true. To Akari's surprise, Sakurako and Himawari didn't argue the rest of the afternoon either. Rather, they seemed to genuinely be enjoying each other's company. Akari was glad for a respite from their arguing, but she still felt a bit like a tagalong all the same; they sometimes went off during their own conversations and ignored her.

 _Still_ , she thought. _I'm with my friends, and we're all having fun. More days should really be like this._


	39. Kyouko: Typhoon Yui

Kyouko: Typhoon Yui

 _Akarin!_

 **Sakurako** : Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Sakurako** : I'm here with Chinatsu to start off the chapter!

 **Chinatsu** : Hi! So, looking at the title, is today's chapter about Yui-senpai?

 **Sakurako** : No, it's about Kyouko.

 **Chinatsu:** Oh. I see.

 **Sakurako** : I think Yui's in it though. That title wouldn't really make sense otherwise.

 **Chinatsu** : The titles rarely make sense anyway.

 **Sakurako:** I agree! I would have called this chapter...uh…

 **Chinatsu:** What?

 **Sakurako:** Kyouko and Yui Have Fun!

 **Chinatsu:** I'm not sure that's any better.

 **Sakurako:** Well, that's the chapter title now! So, let's see them have fun.

 **Chinatsu** (flatly): And away we go.

* * *

In her bedroom at home, Kyouko sat across from Yui on what little floor space there was for them to sit on. As usual, her room was a bit of a mess; there were clothes, paper, manga, and art supplies strewn all over. Kyouko liked it that way though. It felt comfortable to her. Yui, as usual, didn't quite feel the same way about it as she did.

"I don't know how you deal with this," she had said when she first arrived. "I don't think I could handle this much untidiness all the time."

 _It's our differences that make us such good friends, Yui! We complement each other!_

Kyouko had invited Yui over so that they could finish their summer homework together. Her hope was that, if she did a little work, Yui would let her copy hers. She'd had some limited success with that sort of strategy in the past, so she figured she may as well give it another try.

She had tried to do some work at first, but found herself slightly distracted. After failing to engage Yui in any sort of conversation, she doodled for a bit. Finally, she had actually managed to do a decent amount of work, with Yui prodding her on. When it was late afternoon, she looked up and noticed that it was very dark outside.

"Oh, it's almost like night," she said. "But it's so early still."

Yui nodded. "The vestiges of the typhoon that went through. It's going to leave us with very heavy winds and rain tonight and probably into tomorrow too."

"Oh, right. We're safe here, though aren't we?"

"Sure. But it's going to be a nasty night outside. I wonder if I should leave soon."

"Will you be safe going home?"

"If I leave soon enough, probably. Maybe now, even."

"Already? But we haven't finished our homework!"

"I finished mine. You did almost nothing before today and spent part of the afternoon dawdling, remember?"

 _Well, I did some with Ayano, but it's like a never-ending deluge with this stuff. Besides, that's not the real point._

"Yes, but...I also don't want anything bad to happen to you Yui," Kyouko said.

Yui smiled. "You're worried about me."

"Well, of course I am!"

"Usually, our positions are reversed with regards to worry."

"Oh, you worry about me lots, Yui-nyan!"

"You're a worrying person, Kyouko. I can't help it."

"Don't furrow your brow too much. That will give you wrinkles."

"I have a feeling that any I develop before the age of twenty will be due entirely to you."

"Thank you, Yui!"

"That wasn't really a compliment."

Kyouko giggled.

"Right," Yui said. "I really ought to start getting my things together before it gets too bad for traveling."

"Yui's going to get blown away in the typhoon's wind," Kyouko said sadly. "They'll search and they'll search, but she'll have taken someplace so far from here."

"Will I?" Yui asked as she packed her bag. "How far?"

"Um…Taiwan!"

"Well, I've never been there, so it will be a chance for me to visit."

"Oh, you cruel typhoon, striking the city and taking Yui away."

"I can't help but think a typhoon already struck this room."

Kyouko laughed. "You're so funny, Yui!"

There was a knock on the bedroom door. It was Kyouko's mother.

"Yui?" she asked, she leaned into the room. "The weather's looking very bad."

Yui nodded. "It looks like it. I was thinking I ought to head home."

"Well, they're warning people to stay indoors due to the high winds and potential flooding. Again."

Kyouko grabbed Yui's arm. "That sounds really scary and dangerous! Yui ought to stay here then, don't you think?"

"That would be the safest thing to do," Kyouko's mother replied. "You're welcome to stay here until it clears, Yui."

"Alright, thank you for having me then," Yui said, bowing her head. "And please excuse me."

Kyouko's mother smiled at them and left the room.

"Hooray, it's settled! We'll have a sleepover here, Yui."

"Yes, we will," Yui smiled. "We usually do those at my place. This is a reversal too."

"It's like everything is the opposite today!"

"No, if that were the case," Yui said. "I assume you'd have finished your homework."

"Well, I'd let you copy it if I did, Yui."

"See? Everything isn't the opposite."

Kyouko laughed. "Okay, you're right."

"So, maybe you ought to work on it for a little while longer."

"I already did lots today! I'm at my limit!"

Yui sighed. "You seem to hit your limit pretty quickly."

"That's what happens. Let's play cards!"

"What about your homework?"

"A worry for another day. What about me beating you at cards?"

"That hasn't happened yet."

"Well, it's not going to happen if I'm sitting here doing homework. Of course, maybe you're pushing me to do that because you know I'll win…"

"Alright, I won't let that stand. Let's play."

 _Got you, Yui!_

They played cards until it was time for dinner. When Kyouko's mom called them, Kyouko ran down to the kitchen and made up plates for both her and Yui.

"Yui and I are going to eat upstairs!"

"Fine, fine. Just make sure you clean up. Your room is a mess as it is."

"Understood!" Kyouko hurried back upstairs with the two plates and set them down on her table. Once she had made one more trip for glasses and water, she sat down across from Yui for their meal, as she had done so many times before.

"Thanks for the food!"

The two girls chatted as they ate.

"So, how was Comuket?" Yui asked.

"Loads of fun! I wish you could have come, Yui."

"There was my family trip, as you know. And, well, that's always been more your thing than mine. Still, I'd like to hear."

"I bought a lot of manga!"

"Figures."

"Ayano had a good time too, in spite of what she said otherwise."

Yui's head twitched slightly. "I'm sure she did."

"Chizuru and Haruka had fun too. Here, look at the costumes I made for them!"

She got up, went to her desk and pulled a picture from it.

"See, Yui?" She stood over Yui and showed her the picture.

"Oh, they're dressed as Natsuko and Erika from _Calamity Disaster_. Very cute."

"They were! Though Chizuru wouldn't say any lines from her character." Kyouko laid the picture on her desk and sat back down.

"I'm surprised you managed to even get her to wear a costume," Yui remarked.

"Oh, I think she had fun too! She's just too tsundere to show it, you know."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's see. There were some girls from Nanamori Middle there, who made their own series. I didn't really remember them, but one of them said that I had inspired her."

"So, you left a legacy."

Kyouko smiled. _I love it when you praise me, Yui!_

"Don't let it go to your head," Yui added.

 _Boo._

"I bought their manga and their game. Apparently, the manga they made is based off of their game. Or maybe their game is based off of their manga. One of those two, I can't remember which."

"What genre is it?"

"Romance!"

"Sounds nice."

"It is! I'll lend it you sometime, you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you, then."

Outside, the wind howled loudly. Kyouko could hear the rain, which was light before, now steadily picking up. She glanced up at the window, then back at Yui.

"What we'll do if the electricity goes out?" she asked.

"Isn't there an old saying about lighting candles instead of cursing the dark?"

"Huh. But what if you don't have any candles?"

"Curse away, I guess."

"Still, it's a bit scary, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little, but in our case, it won't be much more than bad weather. The typhoon has weakened significantly, so its capacity for destruction has been diminished."

"You make it sound like a video game boss, Yui."

"You think so?"

"Yes…"

* * *

 _The monstrous typhoon still roared with strength, but it wasn't as strong as it had been. Lady Knight Moon Yui glared up at it. It had assumed the shape of a great dragon, breathing gale-force winds and lightning at them._

 _"It's weakened!" she cried. "Now is our chance to finish it off!"_

 _But she spoke too soon. The winds around them shifted, and the typhoon changed shape, taking its original form of a giant cyclonic storm in the sky._

 _"How are we going to destroy it now?" she wondered. "We can't hurt it in that form."_

 _"Allow me!" Sun Princess Kyouko charged forward, raising her hands to the sky. There was a blinding flash of light, and the storm was forced back into its dragon form once more. It fell to the ground with a great crash, its wings shredded and its legs broken._

 _"Now, Lady Knight Moon!"_

 _"Right!" Lady Knight Moon drew her sword and stabbed it directly into the typhoon dragon's heart. It gave one last roar of anguish and then ceased moving._

 _They had done it; the typhoon was no more._

* * *

"You really like that Lady Knight Moon game, don't you?" Yui asked, smiling.

"Yes! Let's play it the next time I'm at your place."

"Of course. Maybe you could even let me play as the Sun Princess too."

"What? No, that's not how we do things!"

"No?"

"No! You have to play as your character when we play! And I have to play as mine. You're Lady Knight Moon, and I'm the Sun Princess."

"But why?"

"Because that's just the way it is."

"Fine, fine."

They continued talking and eating.

* * *

After they had eaten and played several more rounds of cards (with Yui winning most of them), it was time for the two girls to go to sleep. Kyouko rolled out the futon next to her own bed.

"Where do you want to sleep, Yui?" she asked, pointing to the floor and her own bed.

"Either works fine for me," Yui said.

"We could share one of them, but it might get a bit crowded."

"That's not necessary, Kyouko. Really. I'll just sleep on the futon."

"Okay! How nice, it'll smell like you for a while."

"Don't say weird things."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Do you have some pajamas I can wear also, Kyouko?"

"I do! That's a problem easily solved, Yui!" She reached into her closet, pulled out her pair of pink pajamas, and held them up for Yui to see. "Ta-da!"

"Oh, those. Well, I could wear them. You don't happen to have any others, do you?"

"Well, I have these." She held up a pair of blue pajamas with Mirakurun smiling on the front.

"I don't think I've seen those before."

Kyouko shrugged. "I got them shortly before I got our special pajamas."

"Special? Oh, you mean your tomato onesie?"

"Yes, exactly. So, I've never had a chance to wear the Mirakurun pajamas."

"Maybe you should wear them, then."

"Maybe… Oh! I have just the thing!" Kyouko declared. She ran over to her closet and began digging through it, tossing clothes onto her bed as she did.

"Having trouble finding what you're looking for?" Yui asked, sounding amused.

"No, I'm finding exactly what I'm looking for!"

"Uh huh. So, what are you doing now?"

Kyouko picked up some clothes and held them out to her friend.

"Pajama Fashion Show, Yui!"

"What? No."

"Oh, come on! I'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"How about you do one on your own, then? I'll just watch."

"Oh, you want to watch me change, Yui?"

Yui blushed. "Or maybe not. Idiot."

Kyouko smiled. _It would have been fun though._

"That's fine, we'll do that another time. Here," she said, holding up a black pair of shorts and a white shirt. "How about my gym clothes?"

"Are they clean?"

"What kind of question is that, Yui?! Of course they're clean."

"Okay, those will do. Thank you, Kyouko."

"You're welcome Yui."

Yui slipped into the shorts and t-shirt, while Kyouko put on the blue Mirakurun pajamas. When both girls had changed, Kyouko clasped her fingers together and glanced aside shyly.

"Oh, I can't believe Yui-senpai's wearing my gym clothes."

 _POW!_ A hard blow hit her head.

"Stop that," Yui ordered.

"Ouch, painful, Yui! You really put your back into that one."

"Maybe I'm getting stronger from all the practice."

"You're so violent, Yui."

"I can't help it. You're good at bringing out that side of me."

After she had cleared all the clothes she had tossed around, Kyouko turned off the lights. Both girls got into their beds. Kyouko turned on her side and looked down at her friend.

"Yui," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Because you're worried about the storm? Or because you were worried about me being out in it?"

"Yes."

Yui chuckled. "Thanks, Kyouko. I'm glad I'm here too."


	40. Chinatsu: Wish and Chips

Chinatsu: Wish and Chips

 _Akarin!_

 **Himawari** : Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Himawari:** Ikeda-senpai and I here to do today's introduction.

 **Chizuru:** Hello.

 **Himawari** : Today's chapter is about Chinatsu.

 **Chizuru** : That's correct. And you're in it also, I believe.

 **Himawari:** Right. So-

 _Chizuru peers at Himawari intently._

 **Himawari:** What is it?

 **Chizuru:** I feel like I met you once, when you were younger.

 **Himawari:** Well, you went to Nanamori Middle School, right? That's probably where.

 **Chizuru:** No, not at the middle school. You were much, much younger when I met you. But I was still in middle school.

 **Himawari:** I…don't think that's possible. You're only about a year older than I am.

 **Chizuru** (musing): I think you had a different name too. What was it?

 **Himawari:** I've always had the same name.

 **Chizuru:** And some things about you changed. But the resemblance is uncanny.

 **Himawari:** This is becoming very strange. Let's start the chapter before it gets weirder.

* * *

Summer break was over. Chinatsu trudged along to school with Akari walking beside her. The weather was grey and dismal. A light but steady rain still fell, and the weather was slightly cooler. It was fall weather, certainly, but Chinatsu would have liked it to be a bit sunnier outside. She said as much to Akari as they stepped around a large mud puddle on the sidewalk.

"Yes, I wish it would quit raining too," Akari agreed.

"It's like a grim war march to school in this weather," Chinatsu replied.

"That's probably a bit much for our first day back, Chinatsu."

"Sorry, Akari. I'm just a bit bummed that we have to return to school."

"Right. It seems like summer break just flew by." Akari turned to her and smiled. "We had some fun though, didn't we?"

"That we did." Chinatsu smiled back at her friend.

"Akari's glad she got to spend it with you and all her other friends as well."

"Me too, Akari-chan."

Hearing Akari's words, Chinatsu felt a little cheerier. The weather didn't improve for the rest of their walk, but her heart felt a little lighter all the same, as she thought about her summer break, in particular the time she had spent at the beach house with Yui-senpai.

 _She gets so much cooler all the time. When Kyouko tried to make more trouble, she immediately stepped in and put a stop to it. Just six more months or so, and then she and I will be in the same school again! Oh, why can't that day just hurry up and get here already? Still, good things come to those who wait._

She turned Akari and shared these thoughts with her. Akari laughed, and Chinatsu felt pleased she was able to make her do so.

"Kyouko-chan is always doing some crazy thing or another," Akari said. "But Akari still loves her friends, even when they act silly."

"That's because you're such a good girl, Akari-chan."

"You don't mean that like when Yui-senpai said it, do you?"

"No, I mean it sincerely. You're the nicest, sweetest girl I've met."

"Eheheh, thank you, Chinatsu-chan."

Akari smiled brightly at her, and suddenly Chinatu's heart felt a little lighter for some reason. She scarcely noticed the rain as she and Akari made their way through the school courtyard and into the main building.

This being her third year at Nanamori Middle School, Chinatsu was used to the homeroom rituals that accompanied the end of summer break: the reorganizations of desks, catching up with friends, and the amusement of seeing who was still scrambling to finish their homework at the very last minute.

 _It's a little late for that now,_ she thought, watching one girl near the front hurriedly shuffle through papers. _I don't think even Kyouko-senpai would be able to finish her homework with this little time remaining. I wonder if she managed her homework from the high school summer break?_

Thankfully, Chinatsu had completed her own homework. She, Akari, Himawari, and Sakurako had gotten together for a few sessions over the summer break to take care of that. Even Sakurako had finished hers, albeit with a lot of procrastination and complaining. Chinatsu half-wondered if Himawari had bribed her to finish it.

However, her mood level soon plummeted back down. The school day seemed to drag. Chinatsu found herself struggling a bit to pay attention in her classes. She looked over at Akari from her desk. Her friend was paying attention and diligently taking notes as usual. Chinatsu simultaneously admired and resented her for this. She wished she could have remained so focused, even when she didn't feel like it. She took down notes on her teachers' lectures, but it felt like she was simply going through the motions of doing such, and her thoughts drifted.

 _We'll be taking our high school entrance exams in a few months, won't we? And we'll need to start studying for them soon too, right? But even before that, the high schoolers will have their Cultural Festival. I wonder if we'll be able to visit and see what Yui-senpai and Kyouko-senpai's class is doing. And there's Christmas too and then Valentine's Day after the New Year. Wait, why am I thinking so far ahead? It's only September! Maybe this is what happens when you can't focus. Maybe this is what happens to Kyouko-senpai all the time._

She was especially grateful that day for both the class breaks and lunch. She passed lunchtime in silence as she sat and ate with her three closest friends in her class. Akari and Sakurako, for their part, socialized and laughed. And that seemed fine at first; like Chinatsu, Himawari didn't seem to be much up to talking anyway. She barely responded to Sakurako's usual blend of jokes and nonsense. It felt to Chinatsu that they were simply watching Akari and Sakurako perform a skit or act out a sitcom during their lunch, with the two of them carrying on as they were. Neither of the two girls seemed to notice their friends' quietness.

After lunch, her afternoon classes felt no easier to maintain her focus in. Just when Chinatsu felt like she couldn't take anymore, the bell rang, and the day finally ended. She breathed a sigh of relief, sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes. She listened to the bustle of her classmates getting their things together and taking off for home or for their clubs.

Chinatsu was just packing up her own things, when Akari stepped over next to her desk.

"Ready to head to the Student Council room now?"

Truth be told, Chinatsu wasn't ready. Her first day back from break had left her feeling drained and with a sense of ennui. She looked around and noticed that Himawari and Sakurako had already left the classroom.

"Sure," she answered Akari, figuring she probably had little choice about it, not matter how much she didn't feel ready. "I don't see Himawari and Sakurako, so I assume they're already there?"

Akari shrugged. "I don't know, but probably."

Akari and Chinatsu made their way through the hall and down the stairs to where the Student Council meeting room was. Chinatsu looked out the windows as they passed them. The rain had ceased, but the sky was still a dull, grey color. It looked like it might be misting, but she couldn't be sure. She could see the athletic field through the window, and it was a muddy mess. Chinatsu briefly wondered how long it would take to dry out.

 _We'll probably have PE inside for the week._

Finally, Akari and Chinatsu reached the Student Council meeting room.

"Akari-chan, Akari-chan!" a voice cried as they entered. It was Sakurako.

"Hello, Sakurako-chan," Akari answered, putting her bag down. "Why so excited this afternoon?"

"I have something for you!" Sakurako smiled widely. "I was going to give it to you at lunch, but we were having so much fun that I forgot about it."

"A present?"

"Yes. Here!" Sakurako held out a small colorful plastic bag.

"Oh, lightly-salted chips! Thank you, Sakurako."

"I have lots more bags, actually. We can share them."

"Why do you suddenly have so many?"

"Well, there was a special sale at the store, so I stocked up."

"You shouldn't eat so much junk food," Himawari said. Chinatsu looked over at her. She was sitting at her usual place at the head of the meeting table in the Student Council room and looking at Akari and Sakurako sternly.

"Oh, that's no fun, Hima!" Sakurako replied, making a face at her. "These are Akari's favorite, so they're not junk food."

"Eating too much junk food is bad for your complexion, isn't it?" Chinatsu said.

"Chinatsu is right," Himawari said. "Plus, they make you gain weight."

"I think we're fine," Sakurako retorted. She patted her own flat stomach and laughed.

"Why don't we split a bag of them, Sakurako?" Akari suggested. "All four of us! That way, everyone has a few chips, but we also don't eat too much!"

"That's a great idea, Akari!"

"Eheheh, thank you."

"I don't want any, thank you," Himawari said.

"Me neither," Chinatsu added. Akari and Sakurako's cheerful moods had suddenly sent her own mood crashing down even further for some reason.

"No?" Sakurako looked a little disappointed. "Well, fine then! Akari and I will eat all the chips ourselves."

"Fine," Himawari said. To Chinatsu, she didn't sound like she was in a good mood either. "Just remember, we have a number of things to go over with the new term starting." She gestured to several stacks of papers that sat on the table in front of her.

"What would you like me to start with?" Chinatsu asked Himawari as she sat down next to her.

"Here, please go through these club forms and make sure they're all filled out. The clubs were supposed to turn in records of their summer activities. We'll also need to figure out which clubs haven't turned in their forms yet." Himawari slid one of the stacks of papers over to her. Chinatsu began working through them.

"Akari!" Sakurako said, sitting down. "Let's eat some chips!"

"Shouldn't we be working too, Sakurako?"

"Can't work on an empty stomach, right?"

"Well, okay…"

"Alright!" Akari sat down next to her. Sakurako tore open the bag. She reached in, pulled out a chip, and held it in front of her. "Say 'ah,' Akari!"

Akari giggled some. "You don't need to feed Akari, Sakurako-chan."

"It'll be fun!"

"Okay. Ah!" Akari opened her mouth, and Sakurako popped a chip inside it. Akari laughed as she ate it.

"Now, you feed me!" Sakurako demanded. Akari reached over and pulled a chip from the bag. She fed it to Sakurako, who crunched it loudly. "See? This is fun!"

Chinatsu suddenly felt annoyed by the way Akari and Sakurako were acting.

 _Oh, come on. Are you two are really going to do this?_

Indeed, they continued to do just that. After several minutes of the two of them feeding each other and loudly crunching chips, Himawari slammed her hand down on the table. The other three girls jumped.

"If you're going to eat those, would you please go somewhere else? It's really annoying to listen to."

 _It was annoying,_ Chinatsu thought _. But was it just the noise that was getting to you? To me?_

"Akari is sorry, Himawari," Akari said, looking reproachful. "We can eat more another time, Sakurako."

"No, forget that!" Sakurako got up from her seat. "Come on, Akari, let's go take a walk and eat them! That way, we won't hurt Himawari's oh-so-very-sensitive ears."

"You do that," Himawari said.

Sakurako pulled Akari up by her arm. "Away we go!"

"We'll be back!" Akari called as Sakurako dragged her out the door. "Please excuse us!"

Himawari sighed. "The first day back, and we're already short-handed."

Chinatsu nodded. Sakurako was unreliable and inconsistent when it came to work, but Akari was neither.

"I'm surprised Akari let Sakurako drag her off like that," Chinatsu said. "She's usually takes her work for the Student Council more seriously."

"Maybe it's the weather," Himawari suggested. "The dull, overcast sky makes me feel lethargic, that's for sure."

Chinatsu could empathize with how she felt; she had felt that all day. "Me too."

 _Is it really just the weather? I'm not so certain. It's like there's something else, but I can't quite articulate what it is._

"But you're still here working, as am I." Himawari frowned. "Unlike our fellow council members."

Himawari's frankness made Chinatsu laugh. "Of course, if it were nice out, Sakurako still probably wouldn't want to work. And then we'd say that the sunny day was draining her motivation and ours."

"You're probably right."

 _Himawari understands what this is like. Maybe she has some insight into our doldrums._

"Himawari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's just the weather that's bringing us down?"

"Well, it's the first day back from break. That's often a tough day. It's a sudden snap change from whatever you might have been doing , and then you miss being on break, there's so much going on, and so forth and so on."

"Right, right. I just feel like there's something more."

"What else?"

Chinatsu suddenly wasn't sure how to explain what she wanted to say to Himawari, so she made up something else instead.

"I don't know. Maybe I just have a lot on my mind. I spent part of the day thinking about the rest of the year and then on into the next and high school entrance exams and then high school itself…"

Himawari looked up from her work and smiled gently at her. "I think that's normal. We're a good bit of the way through our last year of middle school, after all. Just don't let it weigh you down."

"Shouldn't we be worried about these things though?"

"Oh, of course. But not so much that overwhelm you and render you unable to focus on the things you still have to do."

"I wonder if Sakurako and Akari are worried."

Himawari's smiled vanished. "Sakurako rarely worries about anything important. As for Akari, I imagine you'd be able to answer that better than I could."

At that moment, the door to the Student Council room opened. Sakurako bounded in, with Akari right behind her.

 _Speak of the devils._

"We're back!" Akari said. "And ready to work!"

Himawari raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep! Sakurako agreed that if we went around all the hallways while we finished the bag of chips, she'd concentrate on everything that needs to be done today."

Beside her, Sakurako grinned at Himawari and Chinatsu.

"Alright, then," Himawari said. "Please sit down, you two. Let's have a quick meeting and then get to work."


	41. Yui: How to Get Noticed

Yui: How to Get Noticed

 _Akarin!_

 **Ayano** : Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Ayano:** Today's the day of our Athletic Festival! Are you excited, Koyama?

 **Haruka:** No, I can't really say that I am.

 **Ayano:** Oh. Okay…well, you'll try your best, right?

 **Haruka:** Sure. I just hope nothing bad happens.

 **Ayano:** Like what?

 _Haruka shrugs._

 **Haruka:** I can think of a lot of bad things, actually. But let's not go there.

 **Ayano:** Alright. So, Yui is our point of view for this chapter, right?

 **Haruka:** That's right. But you and I have important roles to play too. Sort of.

 **Ayano:** Then let's get going!

* * *

It was the day of Nanamori Senior High's Athletic Festival. Yui sat down on a bench as her class played a softball game against Class 1-D. The day was sunny, and not too hot. It was perfect for playing sports outside.

"It's our first Athletic Festival of high school, Yui!" Kyouko said excitedly.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this," Yui replied.

"And we're starting it by playing softball!"

"That we are."

"I'm going to go up there and hit a grand slam home run!"

"You can only do that if there people on base, Kyouko."

"No! Call me Grand Slam Kyouko!"

"I think it's your turn to bat, Grand Slam Kyouko."

Kyouko got up and happily trotted off to home plate. Yui watched her as she took her turn to bat. Unfortunately, Kyouko didn't hit any home runs, grand slam or otherwise. She swung and missed at all three pitchers.

"You're out!"

"I failed!" Kyouko cried as she sat back down.

"There. There." Yui patted her shoulder. "Chizuru's up next. Don't sit there pretending to be sad, or you'll miss how she does."

"Oh!" Kyouko popped up to her feet. "Go for it, Chizuru! Hit a Grand Slam!"

"Sit down, Kyouko. I can't see with you waving your arms all around."

Chizuru didn't hit a grand slam, but she did manage a hard-hit groundball right into the outfield. Yui was impressed; Chizuru managed to make it to second base quite easily.

It was now her own turn to bat. She picked up the bat and gave it a quick practice swing. Feeling confident, she stepped into the batter's box and watched the pitcher wind up. As the ball was speeding at her, she could clearly see where she'd need to swing in order to hit it. Yui swung the bat with as much strength as she could muster. She felt the bat hit the ball and immediately knew that she had managed a good, hard hit.

She took off running toward first, but as she got there, she could hear the girls in her class cheering. She looked up and saw that the ball she had hit had sailed straight over the fence. She had hit a home run. After she jogged her lap around the bases, she sat back down on the bench between Kyouko and Chizuru.

"That was some hit, Yui," Chizuru said.

"Thanks," Yui replied. "And now we're up by two runs."

"Are you going to hit a home run too, Ayano?" Kyouko asked Ayano, who was sitting to the other side of her.

"I don't know? I'll try."

"You should! I bet you'd look super-cool doing it!"

"Super-cool? Okay, then…"

Yui frowned at turned back to Chizuru.

"Who's batting next?" she asked.

"Haruka."

"Oh. How do you think she'll do?"

Chizuru shrugged and watched as Haruka stepped up to the plate looking decidedly nervous.

"I don't think she's having fun," Chizuru commented.

"It doesn't look like it," Yui concurred.

The first pitch came. Haruka shrieked and dived out of the batter's box, landing on the ground.

"Strike one!"

"Haruka, what are you doing?!" Yui yelled.

"I thought the ball was going to hit me!" she called back.

Haruka got up to her feet and stepped back into the batter's box. The second pitch came. Once more, she shrieked and quickly stepped back from the plate. On the opposite bench, some girls in the other class laughed.

"Strike two!"

"Again?!" Yui boggled.

"It really was coming at my head!"

"Just stay in there and swing at the ball!"

"Go for it, Haruka!" Chizuru cheered. "Do your best!" Haruka smiled back at her and stepped into the box, looking determined.

"She looks serious now," Yui said, hoping Haruka would at least swing the bat this time.

The third pitch came, Haruka swung wildly, missing the ball. The bat flew out of her hands and landed just beyond the third base line, causing a few girls on the field to run out of the way.

"Oops! I'm really sorry!" Haruka called.

"You're out!"

Yui sighed to herself. _That really could have gone better._

The game continued on. It ended up being close, but the girls' class still lost to Class 1-D by one run.

* * *

The girls headed over to the grassy athletic field to participate in the three-legged race. There'd be five pairs from each class, and three of those pairs would consist of the six of them: Yui, her fellow Amusement Club members, and Ayano and Chitose.

"Chizuru," Yui said. "Do you want to partner up for this race? I think with the two of us working together, we could easily win."

"Sure," Chizuru replied. "Let's get to it, then."

"In that case," Chitose said behind her. "You should partner with Toshino, Ayano."

"That sounds like fun!" Kyouko laughed. "Come on Ayano, let's go get tied up together!"

"T-Toshino Kyouko, don't say things like that!" Ayano sounded mortified. Yui didn't turn to look at her face, but judging from the embarrassment in her voice, figured Ayano had turned red.

"Stop saying weird things, Kyouko," Yui sighed. _Should have I just asked her to be my partner for this instead? We wouldn't win, but still. Too late now, I guess._ "Let's go get set before they start without us."

They lined up along one side of the athletic field. A girl came down the line, tying each pair's legs together with a cord. Yui put her arm around Chizuru's shoulder as their two legs were tied together. She could hear the banter of the other girls as this was happening.

"Wait, I don't have a partner!" Haruka cried.

"Don't worry, Koyama, I'll be your partner!" Chitose said happily.

"Really? Thank you!"

"This is easy, Ayano! Just put your arm around my waist like so."

"T-Toshino Kyouko…I…okay."

"Oh, you two are already having fun! How nice."

"Ikeda-san, shouldn't we be concentrating on the race?"

"Yes, yes."

 _Good grief._

Chizuru turned to Yui. "We just have to keep up a steady rhythm. Inside-outside-inside-outside."

"Sounds good. You chant it then, and I'll keep it."

"Right."

BANG! The starting pistol was fired, and the race began.

Chizuru and Yui set out. Yui carefully maintained her footing and stepping according to the cadence of Chizuru's words.

"Inside, outside, inside, outside."

Beside her, Kyouko and Ayano had started off moving quickly, but were clearly encountering some difficulties with the race.

"Like this, Ayano!"

"Toshino Kyouko, we need to work together!"

"We are working together! Let's move, Ayano!"

"S-STOP GRABBING ME THERE!"

Out of the corner of her left eye, she saw Kyouko and Ayano fall down and tumble over each other. Both girls yelled out in dismay as they spilled onto the grass.

 _Well, that went pretty much how I expected it, I guess. Still, just ignore them. Got to keep going._

"Inside, outside," Chizuru chanted, as Yui maintained the same pace with her. They continued down the field. Yui no longer looked to her sides to see if anyone was coming up on them. She kept her sight set straight ahead, knowing that, at least nobody was ahead of them.

"The winners!" yelled the girl standing by the finish line as Yui and Chizuru crossed it.

"Nicely done, Yui," Chizuru said.

"And you," Yui replied. "Here, let's sit down and get this off. Then we can see how our friends did."

Yui and Chizuru sat down on the ground next to each other. She reached down and started untying the cord that was holding her right leg to Chizuru's left.

"Injuries!" Yui heard someone calling. "We've got injuries! Someone get the nurse!"

 _Injuries? Did Kyouko and Ayano's fall hurt them badly?_

"Can you see what's happening?" Yui asked as she undid the cord. "Is it Kyouko and Ayano?"

Chizuru twisted around. "No, they're fine. It looks like it's my sister and Haruka..."

She sounded worried. Yui couldn't blame her. That worried her too. After some work, she finally got the cord unknotted. She pulled it off of their legs and hopped up to her feet. Chizuru quickly got up beside her.

"Come on. We need to go see check on them!"

"Right."

As she rushed down the field, she saw a nurse kneeling next to Haruka and Chitose, who were on the ground with their legs still tied together. A few other girls were looking at them worriedly. Their backs were facing Yui, so she wasn't able to see what exactly was going on. She quickly circled around and looked down at her two friends to see what was going on.

 _Oh. I think I see what happened now._

Chitose had a dreamy, contented smile on her face. Haruka looked a little embarrassed and was struggling to undo the cord that had tied her leg to Chitose's.

"Hi Yui, Chizuru" Haruka looked at her, attempting a weak laugh.

"Are you both okay?" Yui asked.

"I think so. I twisted my leg a bit, but it's not broken or anything, it seems."

"Thank goodness."

"Onee-san," Chizuru said, crouching down next to her sister, as the nurse untied the cord that bound Chitose's leg to Haruka's.

"Chizuru," Chitose replied. "The race was more exciting than I expected, even though we lost."

"So I see."

"That was quite a fall you two had!" Kyouko declared, walking over with Ayano.

"You're one to talk," Yui replied. "I saw what happened with you."

"A slight mishap!" Kyouko laughed. "Right, Ayano?"

"Humph," Ayano replied. "This is a silly event anyway."

"Honestly," the nurse said, tightly wrapping a thick bandage around Haruka's leg. "You girls need to be more careful."

"Don't worry, I will be!" Haruka said.

"Not you," the nurse replied. "You're done with everything for the day. Stay off of this leg."

Yui could have sworn Haruka looked relieved at being told this.

* * *

The final event of the day was the class relay race. Yui took her positon on the track alongside the other five girls who were her opponents. Behind her were Chizuru, Ayano, and Kyouko. Yui figured that, between the four of them, they would at least put up a decent fight. She was fairly confident in her running skills and knew that Chizuru was a fast runner as well. Ayano would push herself to win no matter what. Kyouko, as usual, was a wildcard.

BANG! The starting pistol fired, and the girls took off. Yui watched with a mix of amusement and dismay as Kyouko immediately fell to last place. She seemed to be running hard, but Yui couldn't be sure. She was waving the baton wildly as she run, as though it were a weapon of some sort. Catching up to Ayano, she handed it off. Ayano took off running immediately. Her effort was obvious. By the time she caught up to Chizuru for the next pass of the baton, their class had gotten to fourth place. Chizuru took off immediately, passing one girl easily to move them to third place.

"Go for it, Chizuru!" Yui heard Haruka yell from the stands. As Chizuru came closer to her in their lane, Yui started running. She heard Chizuru's footsteps and knew she had caught up to her.

"Yui!" Chizuru yelled. Yui reached out behind her and felt Chizuru pass the baton into her hands. When she had it firmly in her grasp, she tore off down the track as fast as she could.

 _We were behind, but between Chizuru and Ayano, we've caught up. And now it comes down to me._

She easily passed the girl on her left. Now there was just one girl ahead of her. Running as hard as she could, she closed the gap. Her opponent apparently hadn't noticed Yui catching up and didn't try to pick up her own speed until Yui passed.

 _Just a bit more._

Yui crossed the finish line just ahead of the girl from the other class. With a loud cheer, her classmates ran on to the track, hugging her, and congratulating her.

"Great job, Funami!"

"You're a speed demon!"

"Excellent work as usual," Chizuru said to her.

"And you, as usual," Yui replied.

"Ayano, you were fast! And you didn't drop the baton either! It was amazing!" Kyouko gushed.

"T-thank you, Toshino Kyouko."

Yui sighed and went to get some water.

* * *

"All that, and we still didn't win!" Kyouko said. "How's that possible?"

The girls were standing before a little wooden platform on the athletic field. The point totals for the classes had been announced. Class 1-B had done well, but they had fallen just short of Class 1-D's points total.

"I imagine they had more people doing better at the events," Yui shrugged. "Plus, they beat us at softball. Still, we had fun, right?"

"Some fun," Haruka said, looking down at her wrapped her leg. She was standing carefully on her good leg and leaning against Chizuru.

"You did fine," Chizuru told her. "You can do better next year, but for now, don't let that bother you. You went out there and gave it your all. I'm proud of you."

Haruka turned dark red. "T-thanks Chizuru."

"Hush, you four!" Ayano said. "The principal is still speaking!"

"We have a few special prizes to hand out," the principal announced. "There's an award to a girl in each year who put on an exemplary performance in today's events."

She reached into a bag and pulled out a gold medal hanging from a blue ribbon.

"For the first year students," she said, reading from a card. "A prize is awarded to Funami Yui, from Class 1-B."

 _Me?_

Cheering and clapping broke out around her. Yui walked through the crowd of other students and up to the principal. The principal smiled at her as she placed the gold medal around her neck.

"Well-done," the principal smiled at her.

"Thank you very much," Yui bowed in return. She returned to her place in the crowd.

"Way to go, Yui!" Chizuru and Haruka both smiled at her.

"Good job, Yui!" Kyouko flashed a thumbs-up sign at her.

Yui looked at the gold medal that hung around her neck. It was 'just' a medal from a school event, but she felt proud of it nonetheless.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

Afterward, Yui found herself suddenly surrounded by her classmates and girls she didn't recognize who she assumed were in other classes.

"Funami-san, you were amazing!"

"So cool!"

"Funami-san, how did you get so good at everything?"

"I saw you bat. Do you want to join the softball team?"

"No, clearly she belongs on soccer team! Did you see her run?"

"Funami-san, do you have anyone special in your life that you're close to?"

Yui felt overwhelmed and was sure she was turning red. She had lost her friends in the crowd that had gathered around her. She pushed her way to the outside, looking for them. She saw Haruka sitting on the wooden stage and Chizuru standing next to her. Yui was about to go over and see them when she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder. She turned around, and a blond girl with blue eyes was smiling back at her. For one moment, she thought it was Kyouko. But she quickly realized that this girl was not Kyouko. There was no ribbon in her hair, which was slightly shorter than Kyouko's anyway. She was slightly smaller than Yui, but she looked older. She had rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt and had tanned, well-toned arms.

"Funami Yui-san, right?" The girl smiled politely at her, inclining her head slightly.

"Yes, that's me."

"That was an impressive performance you put on today. I was watching you run in the relay race."

"Thank you."

"I know you've been inundated with attention, and I don't want to add to it too much. So, let me get right to the point. I'm captain of the Tennis Team and Vice-Captain of the Track Team. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining either or perhaps both. I realize you may very well already be in a club, but I wanted to extend an invitation, just in case. You're obviously a very talented athlete."

 _Again? I've never understood why a team would just randomly ask someone to join. I'm not that good, am I?_

"Thank you for the offer," Yui replied. "But you're right that I'm already in a club, so I must decline."

"Of course," the girl replied. "That's disappointing, but I understand. If it's not too forward of me, may I ask which club?"

"The Amusement Club."

"I see. I'm not familiar with that club, but I hope you enjoy it. If you ever change your mind, my offer stands. Enjoy the rest of your day, Funami-san. And congratulations on your medal." She bowed again and walked away.

 _Well, at least I was able to turn the teams down quicker this time. That's a perk of the Amusement Club being a real club at this school. Still, it's probably best if I don't mention this to Kyouko. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time someone invited me to join an athletic team at school._

Where was Kyouko anyway? Yui looked around, but didn't see her. She looked back toward the stage, but Chizuru and Haruka were no longer there _. Maybe they went with Kyouko to the club room? Or Kyouko might have gone back to the classroom to change._ Yui decided to try there first. She made her way back into the school's main building, politely smiling at more admirers as she did. When she reached classroom 1-B, she found exactly who she was looking for standing outside the door. Kyouko was busily engaged in conversation with Ayano and didn't notice her friend approach them.

"Rocket shoes, Ayano!" Kyouko was saying as Yui walked up behind them. "That's what I'll get for next year. Just imagine me zooming down the track, faster than anyone! Whoosh!"

"That sounds silly, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano laughed. "Not to mention dangerous."

"But we'll get you some too! Then you'll be even more speedier than you are now!"

"No thank you."

"No? But you'd look super cute with them! And a matching helmet too, of course. One you can put your ponytail through."

"Y-you think so?"

Yui felt slightly annoyed. A fleeting thought ran through her mind. _Must you constantly flirt with her, Kyouko?_ She shook her head. She wasn't quite sure where that had come from, but she pushed it away and cleared her throat loudly.

"Yui!" Kyouko cried happily, turning around. "Our lady of the hour!"

"Hi, Kyouko. Hi, Ayano."

"So, Funami Yui," Kyouko said, pretending to hold a microphone. "You've outshined everyone at today's Athletic Festival and have proven yourself a real winner. What's next for you? Olympics? Endorsement deals? Spending time in a club room with a beautiful, talented reporter?"

"Beautiful and talented reporter?" Yui asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let me know when she gets here. I look forward to meeting her."

Kyouko laughed.

"In the meantime," Yui said. "I'm going to go and change. You?"

"Yes, me too. Let's go change, Supreme Champion Yui!" Kyouko smiled widely at her. "Hey, Yui…."

"Yes?"

"Everything you did today…it was super-amazing."

Yui smiled back at her. "Thanks, Kyouko."


	42. Akari: Sleepless in Toyama

Akari: Sleepless in Toyama

 _Akarin!_

 **Sakurako:** Hiya, everyone! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start.

 **Yui** (bowing): Hello.

 **Sakurako:** Funami is here to assist me with opening the chapter.

 _Yui nods._

 **Sakurako:** So, um….if you don't mind?

 **Yui:** What?

 **Sakurako:** Start the chapter!

 **Yui:** You haven't even said anything about it yet. You're the lead, so go ahead.

 **Sakurako:** If I'm the lead, then I order you to start the chapter!

 **Yui:** No, I'm just here to fill in any details

 **Sakurako** : Is that how this works?

 **Yui** (sighing): You're as bad as Kyouko.

 **Sakurako:** Or as good! It's the same thing, right?

 **Yui:** It definitely is. Let's just start the chapter.

 **Sakurako:** See, that was easy!

 _Yui sighs again._

* * *

Akari had thought she was asleep, but realized she had woken up without entirely realizing it. She peered over at the clock. 2:42 AM. No, it wasn't time to be awake at al all. _Wait,_ she thought. _That's not my clock. And I'm sleeping on a futon on the floor._ She sat up and rubbed her eyes, vaguely wondering where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Haruka's house and that this was Haruka's room. The combined Amusement Clubs had held a get-together and a sleepover that day. Her three closest friends, along with her other two seniors in the high school Amusement Club, were here with her. Akari glanced around. It appeared that all the other girls were sleeping soundly…until she looked over and saw Haruka sitting at her desk bent over a very dim reading lamp and an open manga volume.

 _Oh, perhaps that's what was keeping me up_ , she thought. _Or maybe it just woke me up. Was I sleeping with my eyes half-open again?_

She got up and tip-toed over to Haruka's desk, stepping over Chinatsu and Yui as she did.

"Haruka-senpai?" she whispered, tapping the girl lightly on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Ah, Akari!" Haruka whispered back. "You startled me."

"Oh, sorry! Akari didn't mean to."

"It's alright, don't worry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Akari just woke up."

"Oh, I see. I'll turn off the light so that you can lie down and go back to sleep then."

"Akari feels too awake now. What about you, senpai?" she asked.

"Me too, I guess. Would you like to go downstairs to the kitchen? We shouldn't talk where we might wake up anyone else."

"Sure, Haruka-senpai."

She followed Haruka out of her room and downstairs to her kitchen. Haruka gestured toward their kitchen table.

"Please, sit down."

"Thank you."

"Do you have sleeping problems often?" Haruka asked as she took the seat across from her.

Akari shook her head. "No, not really."

"Maybe it was all the excitement today. Usually, that can tire someone out, but sometimes you feel a bit wired and then have trouble falling asleep until boom! You just crash." She imitated a crashing noise which made Akari giggle.

"Yes, maybe. What about you?"

"I've been told that I sometimes sleep too much during the day. Or maybe it's not enough. One of those two, anyway."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Do you want something to drink, Akari-chan? Tea, juice, water?"

"Thank you, yes. Just water, please."

Haruka got up and retrieved two glasses from a cupboard. She filled them both with water and set one down in front of Akari. They sat and drank, as Akari listened to the crickets chirp outside.

"The crickets chirping remind me of when a bunch of us went camping back in middle school, the Amusement Club and the Student Council," she remarked.

Haruka smiled. "I bet that was fun."

"It was! Have you ever been camping?"

"Yes. I've gone with my family a few times, but I also had a friend in middle school with whom I went camping on one occasion. That turned out to be quite an experience."

"How so?"

"Let's see. For starters, we heard leaves crunching around us all night. We were terrified, scared that an insane killer was looking for us. We huddled together in our tent, clinging to each other. We had planned on sleeping in shifts, thinking that one of us would need to keep watch. It turns out that we needn't have bothered; eventually, we were both so exhausted that we just fell asleep anyway."

"Oh, that's scary! Did you find out what was making the noise?"

"It turned out to be rabbits. Looking around the next morning, I saw that we had pitched our tent too close to their burrow. We also found that they had raided the bag with our sweets in it. So, first they scared us, and then they stole our food." She chuckled at this.

"Oh, so it was scary, but funny in the end! And there were cute rabbits too!"

"Yes, though my friend wasn't as amused. She had really wanted to roast marshmallows, and the rabbits ate them all."

"Roast marshmallows are delicious! Did you and she get the chance to do so again? Maybe not while camping, but another time?"

"No. Sadly, she and I never roasted marshmallows together."

"Oh, we'll have another camping trip, and we'll do that. You can invite her to come!"

"No. She lives far away now." Haruka frowned.

"But she could come and visit?"

"No, not that either. She and I aren't close anymore. And I haven't spoken with her in a long time anyway."

"Why not? Did something happen, senpai?"

Haruka looked down. "Another time, Akari. I'll tell you about that another time."

Akari felt slightly annoyed. "Oh, you're not just saying this because you're Akari's senior, and it's something you'll tell her when she's older, except you never really intend to tell her, is it? Akari is old enough to hear about these things!"

Haruka looked back up and tilted her head. "Of course not, Akari-chan. That's just a bad memory for me. And I don't want to think about sad things while I'm sitting here and enjoying my time with you."

"Eheheh." Akari smiled and reddened a little. _She didn't mean it that way at all._ "That's good then."

Haruka smiled back at her. "Tell me more about your camping trips, please."

"There was really only the one."

"Alright, that one, then."

Haruka listened patiently as Akari told her of the combined Amusement Club and Student Council camping trip from a previous summer. How they had held tests of courage, cooked food, laughed together, and watched the sunrise over the hills.

"We still need to have another trip some time," Akari insisted, finishing her glass of water. "Maybe when we're all in high school together next year? We can go camping again, and this time you and Chizuru-senpai can come along too! Won't that be fun, Haruka-senpai? Er, senpai?"

She looked over at Haruka. Her eyes were closed, her head was tilted forward, and she was breathing softly.

 _Oh, she dozed off while I was talking,_ Akari thought. _I guess the late hour caught up to her_. _I should wake her so that she can go climb into bed. Our seniors have to go to school tomorrow just like us, after all._

She got up and gently shook her. "Haruka-senpai?"

"That ribbon suits you." Haruka mumbled.

 _What? Oh! She talks in her sleep just like me!_ Akari was amused by this discovery. _I wonder if she's dreaming about Kyouko-chan right now._

* * *

The next day after school, Akari found herself once again wandering the hallways of Nanamori Middle with Sakurako. There was no Student Council meeting or work to be done that day, but Sakurako said she wanted to walk with Akari and eat chips again. Akari enjoyed the time she spent with Sakurako and had agreed to stick around and do that with her. She saw it as a triple win: she got to eat chips, walk and exercise a little, and have fun with Sakurako.

"So, Akari-chan," Sakurako said, holding out a chip for Akari to eat. "It's fall now! Do you think we should hold a Super Special Student Council Fall Event-Thing to mark the season?"

Akari giggled, took the chip that Sakurako had offered her and ate it. "What sort of Super Special Student Council Fall Event-Thing, Sakurako?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have some ideas."

"We could have a contest where each class enters something and then we gave a prize to the best entry in each year."

"Oh, good idea! How about a stripping contest?"

"Uh…Akari doesn't that think that would be appropriate."

"Sports tournament?"

"That might be a bit large and hard to put together. How about an essay contest?"

"Oh, that's boring, Akari-chan. We already write lots for school!"

"Well, let's just think on it some. Maybe an idea will come to us. Maybe Chinatsu and Himawari will have some ideas too. We can bring it up to them when the Student Council meets tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. But it was our idea first!"

"Of course."

They had walked outside of the main building and were near a footpath that Akari knew well. If one followed it, they would end up in the Tea Ceremony Club's room. Once the home of the Amusement Club, it now belonged to the Tea club once again. Akari was no longer bothered by that as she once was. She enjoyed her time with her friends on the Student Council and looked forward to joining the Nanamori Senior High Amusement Club next year.

She sat down next to Sakurako on a bench in the middle of the footpath. She reached into the bag Sakurako was holding and pulled out another chip.

"Oh!" she said, looking at the chip. "This one looks like you, Sakurako!" The chip had angled waves along both sides that resembled Sakurako's hair.

"Let me see! Oh, hey it does! Okay, feed me myself, Akari-chan! It might be cannibalism, but oh well!"

Akari laughed. "You're silly, Sakurako-chan." She held out the chip, and Sakurako ate it in one bite.

"I'm delicious!" she declared.

"Oh, hi Akaza-senpai!"

 _Akaza-senpai?_ Akari looked up. There were two girls standing by the bench, looking at them. One had shoulder-length black hair, a cat-like face and was smiling at the two of them. Akari thought she looked familiar, but couldn't be sure. She figured this was the girl who had spoken. The other girl was slightly smaller and standing behind the black-haired girl, looking at the two of them nervously. She had long green-hair that went down to her waist. Akari saw that she also a small mole just under right eye. Akari found the asymmetry to be quite cute.

 _Oh, I remember her now! In fact, I talked to her while sitting on this very bench. She had a broken strap on her bag that I mended for her. I can't recall her name though. She called me 'senpai,' so she's not a third-year. Is she a first-year or a second-year student?_

"Hello!" Akari answered brightly, hoping the girl's name would come to her. "How are you today?"

"Oh, we were just coming to sit on our bench, but then we saw you two sitting there."

"Your bench?"

"It's not really our bench," the green-haired girl said quietly. "We just like to sit there on sunny afternoons. That's all."

"Oh!" Akari replied. "Well, we're just taking a walk. We'll be off from here, so you can have your bench back."

"Please, take your time. Who's your friend, Akaza-senpai?"

"She's-"

"I'm Omuro Sakurako!" Sakurako declared proudly.

"That name sounds familiar," the green-haired girl mused.

"Yes, isn't Omuro-san is President of the Student Council?" the black girl asked.

"That's right!" Sakurako said happily. "Akari-chan is on the Student Council with me."

"Oh…then, are you the Vice President, Akaza-san?" the green-haired girl asked.

"No," Akari replied. "Just a Special Assistant."

"But that's a very important positon too." Sakurako added. "We'd never get anything done without all the hard work Akari-chan does. She's so wonderful and amazing!"

"Eheheh, thank you Sakurako-chan." Akari smiled at her friend's silly flattery.

"Wow, I didn't realize the Student Council had such cute girls on it…" the green-haired girl mused.

"Really cute, don't you think?" remarked the black-haired girl.

"Uh-huh."

"Eheheh, and thank you both also," Akari blushed.

"And you seem to get along so well too. I saw you feeding each other chips." The green-haired girl smiled at them.

"Did you two meet and become friends while working for the Student Council?" the black-haired girl asked.

"We actually first met each other in an airport in Tokyo!" Sakurako answered. "It was a brief run-in though, and then we parted ways."

 _Huh?_ Akari tilted her head slightly at Sakurako's words.

"Oh, what happened after that, that you two become close?" The two girls seemed to like whatever Sakurako was making up. _I hope they don't think it's real. We've never been together at an airport in Tokyo!_

"Well, we then saw each other at the top of Tokyo Tower on a beautiful Valentine's Day!" Sakurako continued. "It was truly a fateful encounter."

"Wow! Really? I've never been there. What was that like?"

"This sounds almost like something from a romance story," the green-haired girl sighed happily.

Akari laughed and waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, that isn't where we met. Sakurako is joking. We met at school."

"Oh, well that's nice too. It's a more common scenario in romance stories, right?"

 _What? We're not a living romance story! This is becoming awkward._

"Well, we should probably get going, Sakurako-chan," Akari said. "We don't want to keep them from their bench time."

"Of course!" Sakurako got up and gestured at the bench. "Please, enjoy! Courtesy of your cute Student Council!"

Both of the younger girls laughed. Akari and Sakurako waved at them as they took their leave and walked back up the path the way they had come.

"Did you know them, Akari-chan?" Sakurako asked as they reentered the school building.

Akari shook her head. "Akari helped one of them with something last year, but doesn't remember her name."

"Well, every student wants a cute senpai to look up to. And for them, that's you and me, right?"

"Right!"

The two girls continued their walk, talking and laughing as they went.


	43. Kyouko: Impasto Salad

Kyouko: Impasto Salad

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Kyouko:** I'm here with Chinatsu.

 **Chinatsu:** Hello. Today-

 **Kyouko:** By popular demand, today's chapter features me, Toshino Kyouko! Yay!

 **Chinatsu** (skeptical): Who demanded that?

 **Kyouko** : Everyone!

 **Chinatsu:** I didn't.

 **Kyouko:** Oh? Are you sure, Chinatsu-chan?

 **Chinatsu:** Very sure.

 **Kyouko:** Okay. Everyone except you, then.

 _Chinatsu sighs._

 **Kyouko:** Don't sound so down. The chapter's beginning!

* * *

With the school day finished, Kyouko sat back and stretched her arms. She then picked up one of her textbooks and tossed it into her bag. She wasn't really sure if she needed that particular textbook or not, but figured she may as well take it home with her all the same. That way, Yui might think she was doing her homework and let her copy some if she also thought Kyouko was putting in some effort.

 _Or maybe not. Yui isn't so easily fooled._

After she left the classroom with Yui, the two of them set off for the Amusement Club meeting room. As they walked along, Kyouko heard a voice behind her call out her name.

"Toshino Kyouko?"

Kyouko turned around. Sure enough, here was Ayano, walking behind them in the hallway.

"Hi, Ayano!" Kyouko said brightly.

"Hello Ayano," Yui greeted her as she turned around also.

Ayano smiled back at them. "I just wanted to speak to you, Toshino Kyouko. It won't take long."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'll see you at the club room Kyouko," Yui said suddenly. "See you later, Ayano." She turned quickly on her heel and set off down the hallway."

"See you there, Yui!" Kyouko called after her. "So, what's up, Ayano?"

"I-I have this for you." Ayano held out a small white brochure for her. "It's for an art exhibition and contest that's being held at a gallery one of my relatives works at. I thought you might be interested."

"Oh?" Kyouko took the brochure and glanced over it. It announced an exhibition to be held at a gallery in Toyama. The theme was 'Dreams', and artists would be allowed to enter works in whatever medium they liked.

 _I can easily enter some drawings. But if I'm going to do this, maybe I should branch out some? Sculpting? Cheese carving? Oh, right! Painting!_

"This looks like fun, Ayano! Thank you!"

Ayano reddened slightly. "You're welcome. I'm glad you think so."

She grabbed Ayano's hand and started off down the hallway. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wha-? Go where?"

"To get more art supplies!" Kyouko declared as she dragged Ayano along. "If I'm going to enter this contest, I need some new paint and brushes, among other things."

"O-okay. Why are you dragging me with you?"

"Well, you're the one who told me about the exhibition. Don't you want to come and share in the glory?"

"Um…well, I guess it might be fun."

"Hooray! We'll have fun, Ayano, don't worry! That contest is as good as won!"

Forgetting about the Amusement Club room, she spent the rest of the afternoon at the art store with Ayano. She bought some new brushes, some canvas to work on, a new palette knife, and other supplies she figured she'd need. She also found a collapsible easel that she'd easily be able to set up in the Amusement Club room; after all, she figured that's where she'd do her best work. Ayano tagged alongside her the whole time. Kyouko briefly wondered if Ayano was supposed to be with the Nanamori Senior High Student Council instead, but was glad for her friend's company on this shopping venture.

 _She brought the exhibition and contest to my attention, so she deserves to see a bit of what all will go into my entry, right?_

* * *

"You never showed up at the club room yesterday," Yui remarked as Kyouko walked with her to school the next day. "Busy afternoon?"

"Yes!" Kyouko replied happily. She had the art supplies she had bought the previous day in her school bag and the easel under her arm.

"I take it whatever you did has something to do with that?" Yui asked, pointing at the easel.

"Right again, Yui!" She told her friend about the exhibition, the contest and going to buy art supplies with Ayano.

"I see," Yui said when she had finished. "So, that's where you were."

 _You don't sound as excited about the contest as I thought you might be, Yui._

"Yep! Isn't it cool, Yui? I'm really glad Ayano told me about it."

"Of course."

"You're excited, right, Yui? If I win, we get some prize money! We could do something fun with it."

"Sure, sure," Yui gave her a half-smile. "Do you best then."

After school, Kyouko headed straight to the club room. She wanted to get started on her entries for the contest right away. Yui was on cleaning duty, but when Kyouko arrived at the club room, she saw that Haruka and Chizuru were already there, setting up a chess game. Kyouko told them all about the art contest.

"Oh, that sounds nice, Kyouko!" Haruka said.

"Should we be extra quiet then, if you're going to be working on your contest entries?" Chizuru asked.

"No, you two play, chat, do whatever! It won't be any bother."

Haruka and Chizuru began their game. Kyouko set up her easel and canvas. After applying the primer, she took a brush, mixed some paint, and got to work. She knew immediately what she wanted to paint first. She worked the brush across the board in broad strokes and in little strokes, furrowing her brow as she did. After a few moments, she noticed Haruka looking over at her from where she sat.

"Oh, you're working quite hard," she observed.

"Painting is hard work, Haru-chan!" Kyouko answered.

"Can I see what you're working on?"

"Sure, you both can!"

Haruka got up and stepped around the table. Chizuru joined her. They stood on either side of Kyouko and looked what she had already painted on the canvas.

"Oh, you're painting Mirakurun, aren't you?" Haruka smiled.

"Yesterday ukiyo-e, today magical girls," Chizuru remarked dryly.

"It looks really good though, don't you think, Chizuru?"

"I'm sure all the historical greats would love it."

Kyouko laughed. Chizuru and Haruka sat back down at the table and continued their chess game. Kyouko found the noise of the pieces being set down, along with Chizuru teaching her friend chess strategy, to be a pleasant background to work to. After a bit, the club room door opened, and Yui walked in.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hiya, Yui!" Kyouko said brightly, peeking around her canvas.

"Hello, Kyouko." Yui greeted her as she set her bag down. She walked over and stood next to Kyouko, looking at her painting of Mirakurun. "Looks like your painting is going well, if a bit predictably. You're doing Mirakurun again?"

"Yes, and it's going perfectly. I'm Kusama-san!"

That apparently caught Chizuru's attention. She looked up from her chess game and raised an eyebrow at Kyouko. "Toshino Kyouko, do you mean Kusama Yayoi?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm impressed you know who that is."

"Well, she was mentioned once in anime I watched."

"Oh. I should have known it was something like that."

Kyouko giggled and mixed some paint with her palette knife.

"Does she paint manga and anime characters too?" Yui snickered.

"No," Chizuru answered. "She works in modernism, performance art, and those sorts of things. Some of her work is very avant-garde."

"I see," Yui replied. "I didn't mean that seriously, but that's good to know."

"What is the theme of this exhibition that you're entering anyway?" Chizuru asked.

"Dreams!" Kyouko answered as she began filling more details of her Mirakurun portrait.

"To sleep, perchance to dream." Chizuru quoted.

"Yes, something like that, Chizuru-hakase."

"Huh? Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko. And shouldn't you be painting something other than manga characters in that case?"

"But that's what I dream about."

"To be honest, I didn't even know you could paint, Kyouko," Yui remarked. "I mean, I'm not surprised, but it's not your usual medium, is it?"

"We've painted before, Yui!"

"Sure, in elementary school."

"So? That's still experience."

"If you say so." Yui sat down at the table next to Haruka and took out a book.

As her club members read and played chess, Kyouko finished her work on her Mirakurun painting. She removed the canvas from the easel and carefully set it on the floor. It was time for painting number two. She set up a new canvas and applied the primer like before. She dipped her brush again and again, adding blue and green and white to the canvas. She added some brown, but just a bit. She didn't want it to look too dull.

 _It needs to be higher, more majestic!_

"Is that a mountain you're painting?"

Kyouko looked up. She had been so engrossed in her painting that she hadn't noticed Yui had gotten up to take a look at what she was working on. Looking at Yui, a brilliant idea of what to add to her painting suddenly occurred to her.

"Yes, indeed." She mixed some more green and began adding trees to the bottom of the mountain in the painting.

"Well, keep at it." Yui sat back down and watched Chizuru and Haruka continue their chess game for a bit before returning to her book. Kyouko mixed a bit of grey on her brush and began adding a small figure on one side of the mountain, trudging through the trees.

 _Yes, there she goes. My little panda, bravely climbing the mountain. Oh, that's a good title. And why is she doing that? Because it's there, of course!_

When she was finished, Kyouko smiled at the painting. _This is a really good one!_

"Here, come see this one, Yui! I think you'll really like it."

"Alright," Yui got up and stepped over to look at the canvas.

"Ta-da! I call it _The Panda Scales Mt. Fuji_. What do you think?"

"I…am not sure what to say."

"Oh, Yui's struck speechless!" Haruka giggled. "How unusual!"

"I'd like to see this painting for myself then," Chizuru remarked. Both her and Haruka got up and joined Yui to look at Kyouko's painting.

"Er, that's Yui in her panda pajamas, right?" Haruka asked, tilting her head.

"Technically sound, but a bit off, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru said. "Though I'm sure someone will consider it art."

"Harsh critique, Chizuru! What do you think, Yui?"

"Um," Yui said. "It's definitely something. You're not going to include this one in your entry, are you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am!"

"Kyouko! This is embarrassing."

"Please?"

"Ugh…oh, fine. I imagine you'll enter it regardless of what I say, right?"

"Probably!"

Yui sighed as she sat back down. "Can I see the brochure for this, Kyouko? I want to get an idea of how many people are going to see me wearing that panda onesie."

"Sure!" Kyouko said. "It's in my bag."

Kyouko continued to work as Yui pulled the brochure from her bag. Peeking around the canvas to get a better look at Yui, she saw her friend flipping through the brochure.

"Wait, Kyouko," Yui said. "You can't enter this contest."

"Sure I can, Yui-nyan! And win it too! If you're upset about the panda pajamas painting, I can remove it, really."

"No, it's not that, Kyouko. You really can't enter the contest. You see-"

"Oh, Yui doesn't think I'm talented enough!" Kyouko cried in pretend dismay. "What a nasty bit of torture to my sensitive artist's soul!"

"Kyouko, your talent has nothing to do with this either. I know you're more than skilled enough to make something for the exhibition. But this brochure clearly states that only college students and adults are allowed to enter."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here, on the back." Yui got up and handed the brochure to Kyouko. "Read the fine print."

Kyouko looked at the back of the brochure. Yui was right; the back clearly stated a minimum age for the contest and exhibition.

"Oh no!" Kyouko said, stamping her foot. "That's no fair at all!"

Yui shrugged. "I'm sorry Kyouko. We're still teenagers. That's life. You'll be able to enter one in a few years, though."

"I had really wanted to enter this one though." She felt genuinely upset.

"It is unfair, Kyouko-chan!" Haruka got up, took one of her hands in both of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But don't you worry! We know that artistic talent knows no age!"

"Haruka's right," Chizuru said, as Haruka dropped Kyouko's hand and sat back down at the table. "Oftentimes, events like those are chiefly for professionals or those training to become professionals, regardless of the field, whether it's art or music or whatever."

Kyouko felt a little placated. She looked over at Yui.

"When you're an adult," Yui said. "You can hold your own exhibition, maybe."

"Right! And I'll make my own contest where people of any age are allowed to enter!"

"There you go," Yui said. She patted Kyouko's shoulder. "Keep that in mind, then."

"I wonder why Sugiura gave you that brochure," Haruka said.

"She probably didn't read the back either," Chizuru said. "She just saw 'art contest' and thought of Toshino Kyouko."

"Oh, I see…"

"It doesn't really matter," Yui said. "But, what are you going to with those paintings?"

Kyouko shrugged. "We could hang them in there."

"Mirakurun, sure. The other one, no."

"Then I'll hang that one up in my bedroom to remind me of you, Yui!"

Yui sighed.

"Maybe we could put up some art for our Cultural Festival display!" Haruka suggested.

"We're doing a Cultural Festival display?" Yui asked.

"I don't know. It was just an idea."

"Wouldn't we be trespassing in the Art Club's territory if we did that?" Chizuru asked.

"Do you we need to do something for the Cultural Festival anyway?" Kyouko asked.

"That would be the ordinary thing to do," Yui answered her. "But we're not an ordinary club."

"We could just go and see the sights," Kyouko said. "All of us, together!"

Yui smiled at her. "I like that idea, regardless of whether or not we do a display."

"Then that's at least decided, Yui!"

"Sounds good. Why don't all four of us play something when you tow chess game is finished?" Yui said to Haruka and Chizuru.

"Oh, then let's just end it!" Haruka said. "I'm losing anyway…"

The four girls spent the rest of the afternoon playing cards together. The art contest was not mentioned again.


	44. Chinatsu: Vistaed Sister

Chinatsu: Vistaed Sister

 _Akarin!_

 **Chitose:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Chitose:** Chizuru and I are here to introduce today's chapter.

 _Chizuru nods._

 **Chitose** : It features Chinatsu and a few little bits with the characters' sisters.

 _Chizuru nods._

 **Chitose** (hugging Chizuru): Aren't sisters nice?

 _Chizuru nods._

 **Chitose** : Now, now. Don't be so shy, Chizuru! Say something.

 **Chizuru** : Every character present in this chapter has a sister.

 **Chitose** : See, now that was informative. Let's begin, then.

* * *

One weekend morning, Chinatsu sat at a small table in Akari's room, watching her friend gather some things and place them into her handbag. Chinatsu had come over to Akari's house early that day with older sister Tomoko. Chinatsu and Akari planned to go eat lunch with Sakurako and Himawari and then go shopping. Her sister came along to visit with Akari's sister Akane. She wasn't sure if they'd go shopping or simply stay at home, but her sister had been quite eager to come along, regardless.

"What are you interested in doing today?" Akari asked her.

Chinatsu thought for a moment. "I guess clothes shopping would be nice. Of course, we could always go to browse for things at other stores too. You know those furniture stores that sell the massaging chairs? My sister wants us to get one."

"Oh, those have always sounded like they'd be nice to have."

"What about you Akari?"

"Well, there's a new portable game out that Sakurako wanted to see if we could try, Gingerbread Girl. She and I were talking about that the other day. It looks really cute and loads of fun."

"You spend a lot of time with her lately," Chinatsu remarked. She was still a little uncertain as to how she felt about that. She wished she and Akari could spend more time together, like they were doing now.

"Along with you and the others, she's one of Akari's closest friends," Akari smiled. "We've been having fun together."

"And eating a lot together, from what I've seen."

Akari laughed. "Sakurako likes to eat almost as much as Kyouko does. Maybe more."

"I didn't think that was possible."

 _Yui-senpai says it's important to eat well, and she's right. Sakurako and Kyouko just eat everything in sight though. They must have black holes in their stomachs or something._

"What do you think our sisters will be doing today?" she asked Akari.

"Oh, they're going on a lunch date of their own."

"What? Like, a romantic date?" Chinatsu thought of the date she had once had with Yui. That in turn led her to briefly think about the 'date' she'd had with Akari once.

Akari shrugged. "Onee-chan simply said they would have a lunch date together."

"Oh. Maybe that's not the same thing as a 'date' date then."

"Maybe not. You're splitting hairs, Chinatsu-chan. Let's just say they're having lunch together."

"Alright, sure."

"Akari has everything!" she declared as she zipped up her bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's be off." Sakurako and Himawari would be waiting for them at Sakurako's house.

As they walked down the stairs of Akari's house, Chinatsu saw their two sisters sitting on the couch and chatting amicably.

"Onee-chan!" Akari waved. "We're leaving now."

"Have a good day!" Akane smiled back. "You and your cute friend."

Chinatsu wasn't sure how to respond to that. She liked Akari's sister, but truth be told, she was also slightly scared of her.

 _It's almost like there's something sinister behind that smile. Or maybe I'm just imagining bad things. She's very different from Akari, that's for certain. With Akari, everything's right there on the surface. The sweet, loving girl she appears to be is exactly who she is._

"Friends, actually!" Akari said. "Sakurako and Himawari will be with us."

"Enjoy yourselves. And don't stay out too late!"

"Have fun, Chinatsu!" Tomoko added.

"And you two as well!" Chinatsu answered back.

Chinatsu and Akari set off for Sakurako's house. She was glad that this was more like a typical fall day: cool, sunny and clear. She'd have had no desire to walk all the way across town in the cold or the pouring rain.

When they reached Sakurako's house, both Sakurako and Himawari greeted them at the door. Sakurako seemed overjoyed to see Akari. She threw her arms around her as though the two hadn't seen each other in months or even years.

"Akari-chan!" she said happily. "Hey, there's something on your shirt."

"Huh?" Akari asked. "What is it?"

"It's a Sakurako!"

Akari giggled. Chinatsu felt a sting of annoyance at seeing Sakurako act so affectionately toward Akari. For a brief moment, _she_ wanted to be the one with her arms around Akari, hugging her and making her laugh. She wasn't sure where that thought had come from. Rather than deal with it, she turned to Himawari.

"Hello, Himawari," Chinatsu said, trying to ignore the other two. "How are you?"

"Hello, Chinatsu. Just fine, thank you." Himawari's response was as stiff as Chinatu's greeting had been.

"No need to be so formal, you two!" Sakurako cut in. "Everyone, come in, sit down."

The four of them went into the Omuro house den and sat down on the couch there. Akari and Sakurako immediately picked up where they had left off and started talking and laughing together again. Chinatsu wasn't sure why they were delaying heading out, but it did annoy her some. It was a bit early for lunch, but she felt her stomach twist some all the same. She wondered if she was starting to become more like Kyouko and Sakurako, just eating all the time.

She watched Akari and Sakurko chat and laugh and thought to herself: _Is that all I'm feeling in my stomach? Just hunger? This feeling is like hunger, but maybe that's not all it is...no, no, it's just hunger. It has to be. What else would it be?_

To take her mind off of her stomach, she turned to Himawari, who was sitting next to her.

"Is that a new headband, Himawari?" Chinatsu asked, pointing at the sunflower-print headband she had in her hair, different from the solidly-colored one she usually wore.

"It is," Himawari smiled. "My sister made it for me."

"Oh, it's really pretty. She did a good job."

"Aren't sisters wonderful?" Akari asked, suddenly joining their conversation.

"Maybe, sometimes…" Sakurako muttered from Chinatsu's right.

"Almost everyone in our circle has one," Chinatsu remarked. "Except for Yui-senpai and Kyouko-senpai."

"Sugiura-senpai doesn't either," Himawari pointed out.

"Chizuru-senpai has her twin sister, and Haruka-senpai has an older sister."

"Too many sisters!" Sakurako said. "And they're so annoying sometimes."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Sakurako," Himawari scolded her.

"I'm just joking, Hima."

"Part of me suspects that you aren't."

"Okay, I'm not."

Himawari sighed.

"Sakurako?"

Chinatsu looked over. Sakurako's younger sister, Hanako, had stepped into the room.

"Hi, Hanako," Sakurako said.

"Apologies for being annoying," Hanako said. "But since you're going out, would you please buy some rice for dinner?"

 _Oh, she heard that part of our conversation. You should really mind what you say, Sakurako._

"Uh…yes."

"Thank you, Sakurako. Write it down so that you don't forget. Please excuse me." She bowed her head slightly and left the room.

"Rice, rice," Sakurako muttered. "Like I'd forget something so simple."

"Your sister's right, Sakurako," Himawari said. "You had better write it down so that you remember to buy it."

"But what if I write it on something and then forget that something? Will you remind me, Himawari?"

"No."

"You could write it in your hand!" Akari suggested.

"Ah, yes!" Chinatsu nodded. "That's what Yui-senpai does."

"Alright, then! Good thinking, Akari-chan! I'll never forget to take long my hand." Sakurako took a pen off of the table next to the couch and wrote 'rice' on her left hand in large letters. "Now we'll see who's annoying!"

Himawari snickered slightly as this declaration.

* * *

"Where do we want to go for lunch?" Akari asked as they stood in front of a little shop downtown, looking up and down the street.

"There's a café two blocks over," Chinatsu suggested. "It's where some of the high-schoolers eat sometimes. Yui-senpai told me about it and said that they have good tea and ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Sakurako asked. "Let's go, then!" The four girls set off in the direction Chinatsu had indicated.

"Sakurako, you can't have ice cream for lunch," Himawari said as they walked.

"Challenge accepted, Hima!"

"If you eat too many sweets, you'll gain weight," Chinatsu warned her.

"Maybe I'll become busty."

"That's not a good way to become busty, Sakurako." Akari laughed.

"Well, it's worth a try!"

"You're not eating ice cream for lunch," Himawari scolded her. "And you're acting like an elementary school kid again."

"Hmmph. And Himawari's acting like my third sister again."

"Himawari is right," Akari said. "You should eat something sensible for lunch and then we can have ice cream later while we're out shopping."

"Ah, good thinking, Akari-chan! We'll do that, then."

"She listens to Akari, but not me," Himawari muttered. Chinatsu was fairly certain that neither Akari nor Sakurako heard her say that. Himawari's annoyance was a mirror to her own: when Sakurako was around, Akari joked and laughed with her, but not Chinatsu. Again, Chinatsu found herself wanting to be in Sakurako's position here.

The four girls sat down at a little round table in the café. There were two laminated menus in the middle. Chinatsu watched as Sakurako snatched one and pored over it together with Akari. She briefly narrowed her eyes before realizing she no doubt had a very mean look on her face that she didn't want Akari to see. Composing herself, she leaned over and looked at the menu Himawari was holding.

"So, what's everyone going to have?" Chinatsu asked, looking up.

"Ice cream!" Sakurako declared.

"Sakurako, no!" Akari giggled.

"Right, right. Just a sandwich."

"That's better. Akari will have a sandwich also."

 _They really do get along very well. Of course, they were friends before, but they're much closer lately._ Chinatsu was quickly becoming tired of it. She looked over at Himawari, who wasn't studying the menu, but rather was uncharacteristically staring off into space. _Maybe she's unhappy about it too. Or maybe she's just trying to decide what she's going to have. Or both._

"I think I'll have a sandwich too," Chinatsu said. "What about you, Himawari?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you going to have?"

"Oh! I don't know. I suppose a sandwich as well."

"If we each get a different one," Akari said. "We could share a little and see if we like the different kinds that they have here."

"Oh, good thinking, Akari-chan!" Sakurako said. Akari smiled at her.

 _If she says that just one more time, I swear…_

When their food arrived, there was actually little trading of sandwiches, except between Akari and Sakurako. The pair of them seemed to be having a great time, with each one finishing half of the other's food. Chinatsu munched on hers in silence, as did Himawari.

Chinatsu stared out the café window and watched the pedestrians outside walk by. _This feels weird_ , she thought. _What's different about today? It feels like that doldrums afternoon back in the Student Council room. But the weather was poor that day, and it's really nice outside today._

"This is a nice café, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari said, cutting into her thoughts. "You said that the high schoolers eat here?"

"Yes," Chinatsu answered.

"Oh, we could eat here when we're in high school!" Sakurako said.

"Except we're eating here right now," Himawari pointed out.

"Oh, right. Hey, does that mean we're in high school?"

"No."

Akari giggled. "You're so silly, Sakurako-chan."

Chinatsu sighed. _I wonder how long this meal is going to go on._

After lunch, the rest of the afternoon went somewhat better. Chinatsu had a good time with her friends and spent far more time than she might have anticipated talking with Himawari, as Sakurako dragged Akari all around the stores they went into. She didn't have a chance to talk with Himawari privately again, like they had in the Student Council room, however. When she started to broach the subject of depressed moods, Sakurako and Akari seemed to instantly pop back up. Chinatsu had no desire to have that conversation in front of them.

 _Especially not with their constant energetic cheeriness; it's like they feed off of each other with regards to that. Akari and I were like that sometimes, weren't we? It should be her and me like that today too._

She settled for chatting with Himawari about other things, as well as chatting with Akari and Sakurako about whatever they were talking about when they wandered back over. At a clothes shop, Chinatsu ended up buying a new dress that Himawari picked out for her. She wanted to pick out something for Himawari in return, but her friend didn't seem to be up to buying anything that day. Akari and Sakurako had spent their money on the game Akari had mentioned to Chinatsu earlier in the day and just watched Chinatsu try on different outfits. Sakurako remembered to buy rice before they headed home, but only because Akari reminded her.

 _Of course Akari reminded her_ , Chinatsu thought sourly. _She'd have never remembered it otherwise unless maybe Himawari reminded her. But Himawari just as out of it as I am today._

The four girls parted ways when they were done shopping. Chinatsu and Akari would go one way, Himawari and Sakurako another. Chinatsu was glad to finally once again have a chance to talk with Akari again without Sakurako constantly interrupting, but found she couldn't think of anything to say. The two walked in silence back to Akari's house.

Akari's sister Akane was outside when they arrived.

"Welcome back, Akari!" she smiled brightly at her sister. "Hello, Chinatsu! Your sister wanted me to tell you that she'll be waiting for you at your house when you arrive."

"I understand," Chinatsu replied. "Thank you, Akaza-san!"

Chinatsu waved good-bye to Akari and took off down the sidewalk. As she walked alongside the rows of houses back in the direction of her own, her thoughts wandered again.

 _I don't know what felt off today, but something did. I talked with Himawari before, and she said that maybe it was just the weather and being back at school after break and having a lot on my mind. But that feeling has persisted. What is it?_

It occurred to Chinatsu that she needed to think of something happier. She pushed all thoughts of Sakurako out of her mind and imagined just Akari. She saw Akari, chasing after her written Tanabata wish, shoveling snow, beaming as she prepared to show the rest of the Amusement Club the story she had made.

Those images made her smile. Chinatsu picked up her pace some as she headed for home.


	45. Ayano: Born to be a Bureaucrat

Ayano: Born to be a Bureaucrat

 _Akarin!_

 **Yui:** Hello. _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Haruka:** Zzz…zzz…zzz…

 **Yui** (shaking Haruka): Hey, wake up!

 **Haruka** (yawning): Oh, good morning, Yui. Is it time for breakfast?

 **Yui** : No, we're starting the chapter.

 **Haruka:** Already? Oh, and I was having such a nice dream.

 **Yui:** You'll have time to sleep during the chapter.

 **Haruka:** Really? But you and I are in it, aren't we?

 **Yui:** Yes, but what I said still applies. This chapter's about Ayano anyway.

 **Haruka** : Alright. Wake me if you need me, then.

 _Haruka closes her eyes and falls back asleep, still standing up._

 **Yui** (sighing): Right. I should have expected that. Let's start the chapter.

* * *

It was after school, and the Nanamori Senior High Student Council was meeting. Ayano sat at the table in the meeting room, briefly glancing room as they worked on official Student Council business. Unlike the Student Council room at Nanamori Middle, the table here was round. Chitose sat to her right, and Matsumoto Rise sat to her left. The Student Council meetings, for the most part, weren't very different from the ones she'd attended in middle school so many times. There were issues with teachers to handle, issues with clubs to handle, and issues with the school in general to handle. Of course, many other things were quite different. In middle school, she'd spent her second year as Vice-President and her third year as President. Here, she was a first year still, so it was back to square one. That by no means bothered Ayano. She was happy to gain experience, do what was needed, prove herself, and move on up the ranks.

The high school Student Council was also larger. When Ayano had been President of the Nanamori Middle Student Council, there had been only six people on it: herself, Chitose, Himawari, Sakurako, and two first-year girls. Here, there were nine people on the Student Council, and possibly more at times. Sometimes, there were 'unofficial' members, who worked on temporary committees. So, not only was the Student Council itself larger, but it dealt with far more issues as well. Ayano wasn't sure if it had to be bigger because of the work it did or if the work existed solely to justify the larger size of the council. At times, it seemed like both of those were true.

The Student Council President was a third-year girl with bright red hair that she always tied into a side ponytail. Ayano thought it was a cute look on her. She knew from experience, however, that there was far more to the President than just her being cute. She was a no-nonsense leader who got things done. And she expected everyone on the Student Council to work as hard as she did. Ayano admired her for that.

At the moment, they were discussing what to do about crowding near the shoe lockers after school. Ayano had tuned out a bit for that, as she rarely left when the large crowd was there. But as they were finishing up the topic, she tuned back in.

"What do you think of that idea, Vice President?" the President asked, turning to Matsumoto Rise. To Ayano, it sounded like they were almost done. She knew from experience that the President and the Vice-President would often confer outside of meetings on some of these things.

"…" Rise replied. "…"

"Fair enough. I'll look into that and discuss the findings with you when I have more information."

The President looked at paper in front of her and scratched something on it with her pen. She looked back up at the other girls seated around the table.

"One last order of business," the Student Council President said. "It's been brought to my attention that a club that might not meet the school standards for clubs is currently occupying Room 42 on the first floor. This so-called 'Amusement Club', according to its charter, exists to 'spread joy and happiness to the community of Nanamori Senior High.' It's well-written, but very vague. I'm not sure how it ever got approved."

"Chizuru and Koyama wrote that, remember?" Chitose whispered to Ayano.

Ayano felt her face growing slightly warm. _I pushed that one through and made sure it wasn't subject to any great scrutiny. That wasn't a mistake, was it?_

"Sounds like a club for NEETs," a second-year girl commented.

 _Hey! Those are my friends in that club that you're talking about! Toshino Kyouko, Yui, and Chitose's sister. Granted, Toshino Kyouko might become a NEET, but the other three probably won't._

"If someone's in a club, even a silly one, are they really a NEET?" a third-year girl replied.

"That's all beside the point," the President said. "When it comes down to it, I don't have any issue with the club existing per se. They haven't requested any school funding, and, to my knowledge, they haven't really done anything against school rules or unbecoming of students here. However, the fact remains that they're taking up a room that could be used for a more serious club."

"But their charter was approved," Chitose said. "Doesn't that give them access to the room?"

"Yes," the President said. "But they have to remain in good standing with the school, and their charter approval almost seems like an oversight. In a case like this, we'd ordinarily re-examine the charter and make a determination as to what to do."

"Isn't Room 1-42 the old Calligraphy Club room?" another second-year girl asked. "They've been gone since long before any of us were in high school. The last time they existed would have been, oh, ten or so prime ministers ago."

The rest of the council chuckled.

"And that being the case," she continued. "Does it really matter if some students are just hanging around in a dusty old meeting room?"

"It's not dusty anymore," Chitose said. "My sister's in that club. They've cleaned it very nicely."

"Okay, so it's not dusty. Thank you, Ikeda-san, I think that reinforces my point even more."

"I see what you're saying," the President said. "Still, it would be nice if they seemed more like a real club."

"What would convince you of that, President?" Ayano asked.

"Let's see. I'd say if they held an official event or did something for the Cultural Festival, then that would definitely show that they're not just a 'hanging out' club. Ikeda-san, you said your sister is in the club, right? Has she said anything to you about any of that?"

"Not recently," Chitose said. "But I know it's been discussed."

"I see. It would be nice to have a little more confirmation than that."

"Then I'll speak with her about it."

"Thank you."

"…" Rise said. "…"

"Ah, you know them as well, Matsumoto? Would you and Ikeda like to take care of this, then?"

"Ayano knows their club president very well," Chitose said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to go and talk with her about the matter."

"Oh, is that true, Sugiura?" the President asked, turning to Ayano.

"Well, yes," Ayano replied. _Chitose, how could you put me on the spot like this?_ "I'm certain they're doing something for the Cultural Festival anyway."

"Alright, then you three take care of that, and report back to me."

The president checked off an item on the paper in front of her. "Meeting adjourned," she said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

In the hallway outside of the Student Council room, Ayano pulled Chitose aside to speak with her. She glanced around to make sure none of the other Student Council members were listening.

"Chitose!" she said quietly. "What are we doing? We have no idea if Toshino Kyouko's club is doing any kind of special event or anything for the Cultural Festival. Why did we volunteer for this?"

"Don't worry, Ayano," Chitose said, smiling. "It'll be okay."

"No, there's a good chance it won't! If they don't do anything and they lose their club room, they'll blame us!" She realized her voice was picking up speed and that she sounded as panicky as she was starting to feel, but she continued on anyway. "I-I thought Toshino Kyouko and I were getting closer since we've been in high school, but if she ends up thinking I'm responsible for her club losing their room, she'll hate me and not want to talk to me, not to mention your sister and what you'd think of me, and Yui and Koyama, who I don't even know well but might come to dislike me because of this, and….and…." She gasped for breath. No more words would come out, and she waved her hand frantically.

Ayano felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whirled around. There was Matsumoto Rise standing right behind her.

"V-Vice President?" Ayano stammered.

 _She's so quiet that I didn't even hear her approach! Oh no, did she hear everything I just said?!_ She felt herself panicking even more. Seemingly sensing Ayano's anxiety, Rise smiled reassuringly at her, reached up, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"…" Rise said. "…" She removed her hand from Ayano's shoulder.

"Vice President?" Ayano said again.

"Matsumoto -san is right," Chitose said. "First, please calm down and compose yourself, Ayano. We both know you want everything to be okay for the Amusement Club, and we want to help as well."

"Okay, okay," Ayano said. She took a deep breath. "We can fix this, right? We just go see Toshino Kyouko and tell her that her club has to do something for the Cultural Festival."

Rise nodded at her.

"And we'll go with you, Ayano," Chitose said. "You don't have to do this alone. They're our friends too, just as you're our friend."

Rise nodded again, this time at Chitose.

"Thank you, both of you," Ayano said. "Let's go and see the Amusement Club, then. We don't want them to be kicked out of their room, right?"

The trio set off down the first floor hall toward the Amusement Club's room. Ayano was definitely starting to feel much better. When they got there, Ayano flung open the door to room 1-42 with her usual authority.

"Toshino Kyouko!" she said loudly.

"Please excuse us," Chitose said pleasantly behind her.

"…" Rise said.

Ayano looked around the Amusement Club room. There was a rectangular table in the middle of it. Koyama and Chizuru were sitting on one side of it, with Toshino Kyouko and Yui sitting across from them. Koyama was leaning against Chizuru and was fast asleep. Yui and Chizuru were playing some kind of board game with a world map on it that Ayano didn't recognize.

 _Oh, they were right, weren't they? It really is like a club for NEETs. But that's not a bad thing, is it? Consider the girls who are in it! I mean, Chizuru and Yui both do well in their schoolwork. Toshino Kyouko does all sorts of things with her manga and anime. And Koyama, well, she seems to work hard in school too, and she's very nice. So, even if it seems like a NEET club doesn't necessarily mean that it is one!_

Kyouko looked up at her.

"Ayano!" she said brightly. "Oh, and Chitose and Matsumoto!"

"Hello onee-san," Chizuru said.

"Hi Chizuru!" Chitose said. She leaned over a bit. "Hello, Koyama."

"She's asleep at the moment," Chizuru said. "Please excuse her."

"Oh, should we be quieter then?"

"No, it's fine. Loud noises don't usually wake her up."

"Three Student Council Members," Yui mused. "Are you all here to see us?"

"We're here to speak with Toshino," Chitose answered.

"Oh? What did you do now, Kyouko? Or forget to do?"

"I can't remember what I forgot!" Kyouko said.

Ayano laughed. "Toshino Kyouko, would you please step outside to speak with us?"

"Sure!"

"I think you can handle it, Ayano," Chitose said. "Matsumoto and I can visit with the others. I'd love to know about the board game my sister and Funami are playing."

Rise picked up on what Chitose was suggesting and stepped over next to Yui, who had seemed to briefly frown at Chitose. Next to Yui, Kyouko got up and followed Ayano out the club room door. Chitose winked at Ayano as she pushed the club room door shut.

"So, you wanted to talk to me, Ayano?" Kyouko asked.

"Er, yes," Ayano said. "It's about your club."

"Oh, are you interested in joining now after all? You and Chitose and Matsumoto? You could be numbers seven, eight, and nine!"

Ayano smiled. _She'll never give up on that, will she?_ "No, we're not here to join. We came to talk to you about the Cultural Festival."

"The Cultural Festival?"

"Yes. Is your club doing something for it?"

"Well, we had wanted to, but nothing has really been decided yet. It seems like a lot of work, and all my brilliant ideas, like a pie fight, are likely to be shot down by Yui and Chizuru."

"That's not really a brilliant idea, Toshino Kyouko. They'd be right in that regard. But, your club does need to do something for the Cultural Festival. Some kind of display or game or show or whatever."

"We do? Why, exactly?"

"Well, you see…" _Can I really tell her about potentially losing the club room? No, that's a bad idea. I'll be honest, but leave that part out._ "I would really like to see you do something. It would remind everyone what a great club you have with such a creative person running it. And maybe then numbers seven and eight and so on would join you."

"Wow, you really feel strongly about this, don't you, Ayano?"

For the second time that afternoon, Ayano felt her face grow hot. "W-well, you're my good friend, and I-I wanted to make sure you'd be able to…um…"

Kyouko suddenly hugged Ayano. Feeling Kyouko pressed up against her with her arms around her neck, Ayano was certain she was beet red now. "And you even brought heavy firepower from the Student Council in the form of Chitose and Matsumoto to help convince me. Well, you could have come alone and convinced me, but I really like that about you, Ayano!"

"R-really?" Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer. She hoped Kyouko didn't notice it.

"Yes!" Kyouko released her from her embrace. "And don't you worry, we'll get something set up for the Cultural Festival. You'll come and see it, right?"

"Of course!" Ayano felt hugely relieved. _This has gone so much better than I thought it might have._

Kyouko tilted her head. "Ayano?"

"Yes?"

"You're really flushed. Are you sick?"

"No! I'm fine. It's just hot on this side of the first floor."

"You think so? It always feels cold to me over here. I can't imagine what it's going to be like in the winter."

She followed Kyouko back into the Amusement Club's room. Chitose and Rise were watching Yui and Chizuru continue to play the board game they had been playing. Koyama was still asleep.

"Okay, everyone!" Kyouko said. "Time for an Amusement Club meeting!"

"Oh, everything's worked out?" Chitose said. "Then we should probably head off." Across the table from her, Rise nodded. They said their good-byes and left the members of the Amusement Club to their club business.

Ayano and Chitose walked down the first floor hallway back in the direction of the Student Council room. Rise walked behind them, quiet as a ghost.

"So, Ayano-chan," Chitose said. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do, thank you."

"And I take it everything went well with Toshino Kyouko?"

Ayano smiled, her heart still feeling very light. "Yes. It went very well."


	46. Yui: For Certain Values of Fun

Yui: For Certain Values of Fun

 _Akarin!_

 **Chinatsu:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Himawari:** This chapter picks up immediately where the previous one left off. It features Yui's point of view.

 **Chinatsu:** Yui-senpai is, of course, the most important character in this entire story.

 **Himawari:** She is?

 **Chinatsu:** YES! She's the coolest, the smartest, the toughest, the prettiest…

 **Himawari:** That's quite a few superlatives, Chinatsu. Aren't all the characters important?

 **Chinatsu** (shrugging): They're still not Yui-senpai.

 **Himawari:** I see. Are we you and I included in the 'less important than Yui' category, then?

 **Chinatsu:** Okay, fine. The other characters are important too.

 **Himawari:** It'd be hard to have a story with just Yui.

 **Chinatsu:** Well, of course. But if it were just her and me, that'd be perfect, don't you think?

 **Himawari:** …what?

 **Chinatsu:** Now let's begin the chapter to see what Yui-senpai is up to!

* * *

The Amusement Club was actually having a meeting. Yui found herself slightly amused at this.

 _Rather apropos, given the club's name, I guess._

She leaned back in her chair and wondered what had prompted Kyouko to actually call a meeting for their club. Ayano, Chitose, and Matsumoto Rise had just visited their club room, so Yui figured it most likely had something to do with that. She hoped Kyouko hadn't challenged the Student Council to some sort of contest or something like that. As Yui considered what else might have prompted this meeting, Kyouko walked around to the head of the table in the Amusement Club room and sat down. She laid her hands on the table and smiled at Yui and Chizuru.

"Let's begin the meeting!" she declared.

"Shouldn't all of us be present for this meeting?" Yui asked.

"Eh? Aren't we all here?"

Yui pointed across the table at Haruka, who was still fast asleep. She had been leaning against Chizuru earlier, but now she was lying with her head in her arms on the table.

"Wake up, Haruka," Chizuru said, shaking her. "We're having a club meeting."

"Meeting?" Haruka asked sleepily as she raised her head up. "Do I need to ride the pinball machine down?"

"What? No. The meeting's right here in this room."

"Oh, that's good then."

"Okay, everyone's awake and accounted for!" Kyouko said. "So, after a talk with our esteemed friends on the Student Council, I've determined that the Amusement Club will do a display for the Cultural Festival."

"Weren't we already considering that?" Yui asked.

"Yes, but this is our official club policy now, Vice President Yui."

"If you say so, President Kyouko."

"You'll see! It'll be loads of fun, Yui!"

"You have some strange ideas of fun though."

"Thank you!"

"As usual, it wasn't a compliment."

"What sort of display are we going to do?" Chizuru asked.

"It should be something that fits our theme, right?" Kyouko said.

"What is our theme, anyway? Playing games?"

"Excellent point, Chizuru!"

"So, we do what? Make a game?" Yui asked.

"Exactly! Oh, my clubbies are full of such good ideas!" Kyouko cooed, clasping her hands together.

"We could put up a game we make and have people play it for prizes," Yui suggested.

"And it should require some skill or knowledge," Chizuru insisted. "Not just a game of chance. But we can include some sort of chance element in it just to keep things interesting."

"What sort of prizes should we give out though?" Kyouko asked. "Oh, how about free dates with everyone's favorite idol, Toshino Kyouko?" She smiled widely and held her hand up to her face.

"We need prizes people would actually want to win, Kyouko," Yui said. Kyouko laughed and Chizuru chuckled a bit.

"Maybe Kyouko-chan could give out artwork that she does," Haruka said, yawning. "Didn't we discuss doing something like that before?"

"That's a good idea too," Yui remarked. "It would be an added bonus if she could even do some drawings that aren't of Mirakurun."

"Will people play a game just for pictures?" Chizuru asked.

"I do have some copies of my Mirakurun doujinshi from this past summer I could give as prizes also," Kyouko remarked.

"So, you're doing Mirakurun anyway," Yui said.

"Don't worry, Yui! There'll be other work besides that."

"Good."

"Perhaps people would be interested in a doujinshi where Yui and Chizuru fall hopelessly in love…"

"No."

Chizuru shot Kyouko an annoyed look. Haruka, apparently more awake now, giggled.

"I do have an idea for one that I could make," Kyouko said thoughtfully. "And I could finish it before the Cultural Festival. We still have a few weeks, after all."

"Alright," Yui said. "If you do that, then the three of us will work on the game. You'll be able to contribute some artwork for that too, I hope?"

"Yes! And the game shall be called _Funmusement_!"

" _Funmusement_?"

"Yes, thank you for repeating it, Yui. It sounds nice to hear."

Yui sighed. "I guess we had better get started then."

"It's rather late in the day," Chizuru said. "We could start fresh tomorrow. And besides…" She nodded to her right where, next to her, Haruka had fallen back asleep, leaning sideways in her chair a bit.

"Again?" Yui said. "How does she sleep so much?"

Chizuru shrugged. "Very easily. She's had a long day. I think PE tired her out."

"If you say so," Yui said. "Speaking of games, want to finish ours, Chizuru?"

"Sure thing."

Yui and Chizuru returned to their board game, which was still set up between them on the table. As they played, Yui suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over; Kyouko had sat down next to her and was leaning against her. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing, Kyouko?"

"Sleeping, pillow-chan. I've had a long day also."

"So you're tired now too? I wouldn't make a very good pillow for you right now. I have to keep moving my arm."

"Then don't move. You're very comfortable, pillow-chan."

"Stop that." She pushed Kyouko away.

"Hey. Now where am I supposed to rest?" Kyouko pouted at her.

Yui pointed across the table, where Haruka was dozing. "Go nap with her instead."

"You've no concern for my beauty sleep, Yui. Fine, fine."

Kyouko got up and went to the other side of the table. She pulled out the chair next to Haruka and sat down. She scooted over some, leaned against her, and closed her eyes.

"Oh, this is even more comfortable," Kyouko said softly. "I should have one of these at home."

"You really are hopeless, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru said from Haruka's other side.

But Kyouko didn't reply. She was breathing softly and evenly, and Yui figured she had already gone to sleep.

"Between the two of them, they must get through eight hours of sleep during a school day," Chizuru commented, turning back to the game and setting down a piece on the board.

"And that's at the low end for them," Yui replied. Chizuru chuckled.

The two continued their game while their fellow club members slept peacefully.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the Amusement Club continued work on their display and their game. Yui was actually impressed with the progress they had made. When they had first decided on doing this, she was convinced it would end in disaster, that they wouldn't finish the project or that it would end up being pretty bad. She was glad to have been proven wrong on both counts.

On a late October afternoon after school during the week of the Cultural Festival, the four members of the Amusement Club sat at the table in their club room putting the finishing touches on their game. Kyouko had a large collection of pens and pencils spread before her. Yui figured she was still making more prizes for their game, but doubted they'd need so many. For her own part, she and Haruka were testing the game while Chizuru administered it.

"The Cultural Festival is close now," Yui said, as she drew a _Funmusement_ card. "It's hard to believe."

"It's our first high school Cultural Festival!" Haruka said. "And we've made a club display to put up! I'm really excited."

"It's much better than what our class is doing," Kyouko remarked. "You'd think for our first Cultural Festival, people in our class would want to do something more exciting."

Class 1-B, as it happened, was simply doing a survey on school matters. This has been put together by Ayano and Chitose, with input from their class members. Yui didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing, nor did Chizuru. Kyouko and Haruka, on the other hand, had strongly disagreed.

 _On the plus side_ , Yui thought, _the fact that the Amusement Club is doing something is most likely what kept Kyouko from making zany suggestions for our class's own Cultural Festival activities. We don't have to make an entire class take on whatever Kyouko happens to dream up._

"Maybe people in our class are more focused on their clubs, like we are," Chizuru suggested.

"Well, Friday isn't going to be very interesting for everyone in 1-B," Haruka said. "So, we can spend it seeing what the other classes have done." Friday was the day for the class displays and events for the Cultural Festival. Saturday would be the day that the clubs would have their displays and events. Yui wondered what all the other clubs were doing.

 _It will be fun to go and see all of them. Hopefully, we can run our own club display in shifts and take breaks now and then._

"Yes, Saturday will be our day!" Kyouko declared. "Then all can come and enjoy a few rounds of _Funmusement_!"

"Chinatsu and Akari are coming, by the way," Yui said. "I made sure to invite them."

"I hope you invited them for Saturday and not Friday," Kyouko said, as she ran a pen over the paper in front of her. "Given what our class is doing."

"They'll be visiting us on Saturday, of course."

"Good. We don't want to bore the hair buns and pigtails off of them, right?"

A bizarre, surreal image of Akari's hair buns and Chinatsu's pigtails simply falling off of their heads suddenly formed in Yui's mind. She tried to shake it off, but it obstinately remained there. To push that out of her mind, she decided to try striking up a conversation on a different topic.

"Haruka," Yui said. "What games have you been playing lately?"

"I've been playing _Shadow Spirits_!" Haruka answered.

"Oh, that's hardcore. I've heard that one is really difficult."

"Yes, I've died 153 times so far, as the game likes to remind me. Of course, a dozen of those deaths were simply from trying to get through the tutorial prologue."

"How far are you?"

"Chapter Three. I think there are ten Chapters in all."

"Wow."

"Chizuru," Kyouko said, looking up from her work. "They're doing it again."

"Doing what, Toshino Kyouko?"

"Carrying on about video games!"

Chizuru shrugged. "They have a shared hobby."

"Ahem," Yui said, turning away from her conversation with Haruka. "Should I recount the number of times I've been forced to watch, read, and hear about Mirakurun? Or work on your manga about her? Or cosplay as a Mirakurun character?"

"Fine, fine. Point taken, Yui," Kyouko replied.

"It's rare that I hear that sort of admission from you."

"Well, I'm concentrating on finishing up my doujinshi for the Cultural Festival."

"You still haven't finished that?"

"It's the last thing, Yui-tan. All the other artwork for the prizes and for _Funmusement_ are all finished. I'm just making sure this one is perfect, since it'll be the grand prize."

"Do you need any help with it?"

"No, I'll finish it, don't you worry."

"You still haven't told us what it's about."

Kyouko looked back up from her work. "Well, it's about two lifelong friends who form a club at their school. One is an energetic, easy-going girl, and the other is a decidedly serious girl who constantly makes snarky remarks at her friend. Their friendship turns into quasi-romance late in the story."

"I…see." _Wait, are you being serious, Kyouko? And you want to give that out as a prize?!_

"I'd be interested in reading that story myself to find out how it ends," Haruka smiled.

Kyouko laughed. "I'm only joking. It's a little slice-of-life manga, yes, but it's something completely different from what I just said." Kyouko bent back over the page in front of her and went back to work. Yui felt slightly relieved, but was still wary of whatever her friend might come up with to pass out to their fellow students.

As the afternoon wore on, the other three girls completed their testing and felt satisfied that their game was ready for the Cultural Festival. Haruka and Chizuru left early. Yui remained with Kyouko in the club room, as her friend continued to scribble at the Amusement Club's grand prize for the festival.

"You're really going to be okay finishing that on your own?" Yui asked her again.

"Of course, Yui," Kyouko replied. "Like I said, it's almost finished anyway."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. By the way, I got the post-festival form that you'll need to fill out Saturday when we're all finished, since you're the club president."

"Yes, I have that already. Ayano gave a copy of it to me."

"Oh…I see." _Why does Ayano have to involve herself in our club business? Oh well, hopefully Kyouko will at least remember to fill it out._

"She seemed to think I'd forget it! Imagine that."

"I'll try to imagine that you remember to do it instead."

"Right, right."

"Hey, Kyouko?"

"Yes, Yui?"

"We'll go see the other clubs' displays at the Cultural Festival, right?"

"Of course we will. Haruka and Chizuru want to go see what the Literary Club is doing for some reason. To each her own, I guess."

"I meant…you and me."

Kyouko paused her drawing and looked up. "Sure, Yui. We've got to make some memories, right?"

Yui smiled at her. "That we do. Will you behave?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that question, Yui-chan!"

Yui chuckled. "You're right. I do."

 _And I really wouldn't have it any other way, to be honest._


	47. Kyouko: The Complementary Hypothesis

Kyouko: The Complementary Hypothesis

 _Akarin!_

 **Sakurako:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Sakurako:** The beautiful, brilliant, and always entertaining Sakurako is in charge of the chapter introduction today!

 **Chitose:** I'm here as well.

 **Sakurako** : Right! You're my lovely assistant.

 **Chitose:** Thank you, Sakurako. So, please tell us about today's chapter.

 **Sakurako:** Well, uh…it features…characters!

 **Chitose:** Of course. But whose point of view will we be following?

 **Sakurako:** Um…me?

 **Chitose** : I'm afraid not.

 **Sakurako:** Well, that's no fun. Do I at least appear in the chapter?

 **Chitose:** No, you don't. I'm sorry.

 **Sakurako:** Well, that's no fun! If I'm not in it, I'm out of here!

 _Sakurako runs off._

 **Chitose** (chuckling): She never changes, at least not in the introductions. Today's chapter is all about Toshino Kyouko, so let's go ahead and start.

* * *

It was Saturday, the second day of the Cultural Festival. It was the day that all the clubs at Nanamori Senior High would put up their displays and events and presentations. Around the school, booths were set up and club rooms were turned into galleries in which the clubs would proudly showcase the products of their hard work.

The Amusement Club was no exception in this regard. On their club room table, they had set up _Funmusement_ , a strategy and trivia-based board game for their fellow students and visitors to come and play for prizes. The board itself resembled the layout of Nanamori Senior High School. In the middle was a small wheel for determining moves, and several different stacks of cards sat on the board.

Kyouko sat at the far end of the table, and Chizuru sat across from her. Yui sat next to her, skimming through the Cultural Festival's program, while Haruka aimlessly fiddled with the _Funmusement_ board.

Yui suddenly put down the program, got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

"Have fun!" Kyouko called after her.

"Sure, Kyouko," she called back.

"So, we just sit and wait for people to come by?" Kyouko asked after Yui had left.

"More or less," Chizuru said. "But if we work in shifts, then some of us can go and see what the other clubs have done, so that none of us just has to sit here all day."

"Ah yes, I've heard a little of what they've done. There's a few I'd like to see."

"Toshino Kyouko!"

Kyouko turned. There was Ayano, standing in the doorway of the Amusement Club room. Kyouko smiled at her.

"Hi, Ayano! How's the Cultural Festival going so far?"

"It's going well," Ayano answered. "I came by to see how your club is doing. I mean, I came to make sure that you set up your club display and everything! Not because I was concerned, that is. I mean, not beyond the standard propriety expected of someone on the Student Council."

"Of course, Ayano," Kyouko laughed. "Come and see it. We're all set up and ready for visitors. Do you want to play _Funmusement_? You can be the first one!"

"Oh, so this is the game Chitose told me you guys were making," Ayano said, looking at the board and the wheel. "Sure, Toshino Kyouko, I'll try it out."

"Spin the little wheel here," Kyouko directed her. "And then we'll see what you get to do."

Ayano spun the wheel on the game board. It landed on the number two.

"What does 'two' mean?" Ayano asked.

"That means you have a choice of two options," Chizuru said. "You can take a personal challenge, or you can answer a trivia question."

"I'll answer a trivia question, then."

"That's no fun, Ayano!" Kyouko said, but Ayano ignored her.

"Here's your trivia question!" Haruka said. She drew a card and read from it. "During what historical period was Buddhism introduced to Japan?"

"Uh…Asuka?" Ayano said uncertainly.

"Correct!" Haruka smiled.

"Lucky guess," Ayano muttered.

"Do you want to keep going or just take your prize now?"

"I should probably just take my prize. I imagine they'll need people from the Student Council for some things fairly soon."

"Okay then. Here's your prize envelope, Sugiura!" Haruka handed Ayano a sealed red envelope. Ayano opened it and looked at the card inside. She instantly turned almost as red as the envelope she was holding.

"Um…this is not the sort of prize I was expecting," she said, sounding embarrassed.

Chizuru frowned. "Wait, what does it say? I didn't think any of the prizes were odd."

"I may have added a few additional prize envelopes," Kyouko said mischievously. She leaned over to see which one Ayano drawn. In large, bold print, the card proclaimed 'A date with everyone's favorite idol, Toshino Kyouko.'

She laughed. "Well, that's a great prize to win, isn't it Ayano?"

"What is it?" Haruka asked, looking at the card. She chuckled nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sugiura. Obviously, that wasn't meant to be given out. I'll get you another prize."

"N-no, that's okay," Ayano stammered. "You can save them. I'll take this one."

"See?" Kyouko said, smiling. "My prize additions are a hit!"

"You could have warned us before pulling a stunt like that, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru admonished her. "How many more of those are there?"

"Oh, a few…"

"You need to tell us which ones so that we can-"

"No time for that now, Chizuru, I have to go award one of our winners her prize!"

Kyouko dashed off, grabbing Ayano's hand as she went. They ran out of the Amusement Club room and down the hall. They had just turned a corner, when Ayano stopped, pulling her hand away from Kyouko's.

"Toshino Kyouko!" she said loudly, gasping some. "Just what are you doing?"

"Giving you your prize, Ayano!"

"But…why did you play a joke like that on your friends in your club?"

Kyouko smiled. "Because it was funny! Did you see the looks on Chizuru and Haruka's faces?"

"I'm not sure that was very funny, Toshino Kyouko. They didn't seem to think so either."

"Oh, they'll be fine. C'mon, let's go have fun! What do you want to try first?"

"Don't you have to go and help out your fellow club members greet people who come to play that game?"

"They'll be fine for a little bit, don't worry. So, what do you want to see or do? If you don't pick something, I will, and then you'll have no choice as to what we do!"

"Um…okay. Well, Chitose said that the Drama Club has a fun game for people to play."

"To the Drama Club, then!" Kyouko cried, pointing down the hallway.

Ayano laughed. "It's the other way, Toshino Kyouko. They're in the theater."

The two girls made their way to the theater, where the Drama Club was setting up for the performance they were putting on later. Just outside the theater was a small booth, where three members of the Drama Club sat.

"Hi there!" Kyouko greeted them. "So, you're the Drama Club!"

"Yes!" the girl in the middle answered. "Would you like to play the game we've set up for the Cultural Festival?"

"Definitely! Ayano and I would love to!"

"It's an improv game," the girl in the middle explained. "We hand you each a random card with something you have to act out in thirty seconds. We judge which girl in your group does the best, and she wins a small prize. Of course, everyone's a winner just by participating. The point is to have fun."

"And it sounds like fun! Right, Ayano?"

"Sure, let's try it."

"Okay then, here are your cards."

The girl held out two cards, and Kyouko and Ayano each took one. Kyouko turned over the card she had been handed. 'Smitten' it read. _Okay, I can think I do that._ She looked over at Ayano, who was scratching her in head in confusion while looking at her card.

"And, begin!" the girl ordered, pressing a button on the stopwatch she was holding.

"Oh, Ayano!" Kyouko said, hamming it up as best she could. "I have never met anyone as beautiful and wonderful as you. I hope we'll be together forever, otherwise my heart might break."

"Um…" Ayano had turned very dark red. Behind them, the girls in the Drama Club chuckled.

"Just imagine it, Ayano: The two of us buying a nice little house, settling down, and feeding each other ice cream all the time. It'll be just you and me, and the romance will never stop."

Ayano said nothing, but covered her face with both of her hands. The laughter of their spectators was louder now. Kyouko decided to just pour it on for the big finish.

"So please, Ayano!" she said, grabbing Ayano's shoulders. "Don't hide your beautiful face away from me. It's the classic love story: girl meets girl meets other girl! Give me your answer! Tell me you'll stay by side, holding my hand, so long as we both have sides to stay by and hands still to hold! Now, let's kiss!"

She pushed her face toward Ayano's. Ayano, however, pulled away from her, her hands still over her own face. The Drama Club girls were howling with laughter now. One of them was doubled over.

"And, stop!" the girl running the booth said, as the stopwatch she was holding beeped. She was still stifling her own laughter. "That was hilarious. Now let's see how both of you did." Kyouko handed her card back. Ayano finally lowered her hands from her face. She took a deep breath and handed her card back over as well. Kyouko noticed her hand was shaking a little. The girl running the game looked at the two cards and then briefly conferred with the two other Drama Club members on either side of her in whispers. She smiled up at Kyouko and Ayano. "Yes, you're easily the winner here, Sugiura."

"Wow, way to go, Ayano!" Kyouko said. "I thought I'd have it for sure. What did you get?"

"S-stupefied," Ayano replied.

"No, I mean what did your card say?"

"Very funny, Toshino Kyouko. "

The girl running the Drama Club booth laughed again. Kyouko watched as she presented Ayano with a book. They left the Drama Club booth and set off to see something else.

"What book did they give you?" Kyouko asked.

Ayano flipped through it. "It's a play. I wonder if they're putting it on this semester."

"Oh, if they are, then maybe I should audition!"

"You probably have to be in the Drama Club to be in the play, Toshino Kyouko."

"Then I'll join!"

"And you have to know how to act before you can do that."

Kyouko laughed. _You're always so fun, Ayano._

* * *

Despite Ayano's earlier insistence that she would need to do something for the Student Council, she ended up palling around the Cultural Festival with Kyouko all morning. They tried the booths for quite a few different clubs. They kicked soccer balls with the Soccer Club, sang Karaoke with the chorus members, and had their fortunes told by a member of the Occult Club. When lunchtime rolled around, they went to visit the Cooking Club, who had set up a small café and were serving lunch. The wait turned out to be a bit long, but eventually, Kyouko and Ayano were sitting at a small table, trying the okonomiyaki that the club members had made.

"This has been loads of fun, don't you think, Ayano?" Kyouko asked as she chowed down.

"Yes," Ayano agreed. "I've had a good time with you today, Toshino Kyouko."

"We always have fun, don't we?"

"Usually," Ayano smiled, blushing slightly. "Hey, Toshino Kyouko?"

"Yes, Ayano?"

"For a long time, I've really wanted to tell you that I-"

"Kyouko-chan!" called a voice that Kyouko recognized. She looked up, and sure enough there was a small girl with two red hair buns smiling at her. It was Akari. Beside her was Chinatsu, Mirakurun doppelganger and fellow Amusement Club member.

"Hi Akari-chan, Chinatsu-chan!" Kyouko smiled. "It's good to see you two! Having fun at the Cultural Festival?"

"Yes, definitely!" Akari smiled. "It's also a good chance to see where we'll go to high school."

"Have you gone to see the Amusement Club's game?"

"No, not yet. We went by the club room, but there was a line there. We're going back in a bit."

"We saw Yui-senpai on the second-floor hall," Chinatsu said. "She was looking for you, Kyouko."

"It sounds like you should get back to your club, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano said. "They're probably wondering where you went."

"Yes, probably," Kyouko laughed.

Chinatsu frowned at her. "You should get going, Kyouko."

"Soon, I will. Hey, have you two eaten lunch?"

"We have," Akari answered. "We just finished and were about to head off somewhere else, but we saw you two here."

"And came over to tell you to get moving, Kyouko," Chinatsu added.

"Point taken, point taken," Kyouko said. "I guess I really had better get back. Sorry, Ayano!"

"It's fine, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano said. "You're a Club President, you really should have been there the whole time anyway."

"Oh, Ayano," Kyouko said. "Did you have something you wanted to say before?"

"Well, I, ah…" Ayano suddenly looked very flustered. For some reason, Ayano's eyes briefly flickered over to Akari and Chinatsu then back to Kyouko. "I don't remember what I was going to say. It probably wasn't important anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you remember, come find me later. I'll be in the Amusement Club room."

"O-of course."

"What about you two?" Kyouko asked Chinatsu and Akari.

"We're going to go see more of the club displays!" Akari declared. "We'll come by the Amusement Club room in a while."

"Well, have fun!"

"We will," Chinatsu said. "And Kyouko?"

"Yes, Chinatsu-chan?"

"Get moving!"

* * *

When Kyouko got back to the club room, she found Chizuru and Haruka there, still running the game. She smiled at the two of them. Haruka gave her a weak smile and nodded at her. Chizuru frowned at her.

"Hi, you two!" Kyouko said.

"Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru said. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Oh, just enjoying the Cultural Festival," she replied. "Have you guys gotten to see it? The Drama Club is running an improvisation game that's really fun."

"We've been administering the Amusement Club game," Haruka said. "Remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry that I haven't been around to do that, I just lost track of time. Do you want me to run _Funmusement_ while you go and check things out?"

"We've already had some chances to do that," Chizuru said. "Yui watched the game while we went and had lunch and played some."

"Though a break would be nice," Haruka added.

Kyouko looked around. _Hey, speaking of Yui, one of us isn't here again._

"Where is Yui anyway?" she asked.


	48. Chinatsu: A Cultural Experience

Chinatsu: A Cultural Experience

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Kyouko:** I'm here today with Ayano. Wasn't that last chapter lots of fun, Ayano?

 **Ayano:** Yes, it was. But shouldn't we be moving on, and talking about the next chapter, not the previous one?

 **Kyouko:** Right! This next chapter is features Chinatsu and Akari. It also takes place at roughly the same time as the last chapter. So, there's overlap.

 **Ayano:** So, are we really moving the story forward if that's the case?

 **Kyouko:** Of course we are! The story continues forward from this chapter.

 **Ayano:** That's silly, but whatever.

 **Kyouko** : It's a lot of both of those, Ayano. On with the show!

* * *

Chinatsu and Akari walked the halls of Nanamori Senior High School, enjoying the sights and sounds of the Cultural Festival. This was their first visit to the high school in general, so Chinatsu also saw it as a chance for the two of them to see where they'd be attending school next year. Akari's enthusiasm was more reserved for all the things there were to see and do at the Cultural Festival. Chinatsu was dragged from one thing to the next as Akari seemed determine to see every single's club display or try out whatever event they had set up. It was a bit frenzied, but Chinatsu was enjoying herself lots with her friend.

 _This is what it should be like, Akari. You and me, together, without Sakurako constantly butting in._

As it happened, it was just the two of them visiting the Cultural Festival. Sakurako was off visiting her grandparents with her two sisters. Himawari was taking care of her sister Kaede, who had gotten sick. When Chinatsu really considered it, she was somewhat glad things had turned out this way. She had rarely gotten to spend any time with just Akari lately. At school, Akari and Sakurako seemed to always be attached at the hip. It had been that way ever since the fall term had started. Chinatsu didn't begrudge her friends being close and having fun, but the way those two carried on just got on her nerves sometimes. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to focus on having fun at the high school Cultural Festival with Akari. And she'd get her two high school friends as well, Yui and Kyouko.

"I'm glad we get to do this, Akari-chan," she remarked as they walked up some stairs. "I can't think of a better way to spend seeing a Cultural Festival."

"Same!" Akari smiled at her.

They were walking through the second floor hallway and had just left the Astronomy Club's booth when they finally ran into Yui.

"Yui-senpai!" she said, smiling.

"Hello, Chinatsu," Yui smiled back at her. "Hello, Akari."

"Hi, Yui!"

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are!" Akari answered.

"How's the Amusement Club's display going?" Chinatsu asked. "We saw the line before and were going to come back in a bit."

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Yui answered. "Though our club president has gone missing."

"What? Kyouko's missing?" Akari asked.

"She ran off somewhere this morning, and we haven't seen her since."

"Kyouko-senpai is so unreliable," Chizuru muttered.

"Sometimes she really is," Yui sighed. "I wish I had more time to talk, but I'm going to keep looking for her and then return to the club room. Please, come by later, both of you!"

"You know we will!" Chinatsu said.

"I guess Kyouko never changes," Akari laughed after Yui had taken off.

"I guess not. I'm a bit hungry. Do you mind if we go eat lunch now?"

"Sure! Akari's hungry too."

"The Cooking Club has a café back on the first floor," Chinatsu said, looking through the Cultural Festival program. "Let's go check it out."

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

* * *

Akari and Chinatsu saw Kyouko briefly after they eaten the lunch that the Cooking Club had served them. After reminding Kyouko that she really ought to have been in the Amusement Club's room, they headed back in that direction themselves. When they arrived there, they saw that Kyouko was there with Chizuru and Haruka, but Yui hadn't returned. There was only one person playing the game that the Amusement Club had put up. Chinatsu and Akari stood back a little as they watched her finish up.

"So, are you ready for your trivia question?" Haruka was asking her.

"Sure!" the girl answered. She looked slightly older, so Chinatsu figured she was a high school student as well.

"Alright!" Haruka drew a little card from the board game and read aloud from it. "Name any three of the noble gasses."

"Noble gasses," the girl mused. "There's helium, right? And neon. And one more, let me see…oh, right! Radon is one."

"Correct!"

"Awesome!"

"Would you like to accept your prize or keep playing?"

"I'll accept my prize, please. I wasn't sure on that question, and I don't want to risk losing."

Haruka handed the girl a little red envelope. She opened it up and read the card that was inside it. "Random trivia from Ikeda Chizuru? Huh? Is this an inside joke?"

Chizuru sighed. Kyouko laughed.

"Yes," Haruka said. "That's a joke prize. Let's see if we can't get you a real one." She handed the girl another envelope.

The girl read the card in her second prize envelope. "Artwork of your choosing."

"Lucky!" Kyouko said. "You can pick any of these!" She presented a small binder to the girl, who leafed through it.

"Oh, that's a great drawing of Mirakurun! My little sister would love it."

"It's signed too!"

"Did you draw this, Toshino?"

"I did."

"Wow, you're really talented…"

"Thank you."

 _Too bad she wastes it on silly things most of the time. It's strange that the universe would give such an unreliable oddball such great talent._

The girl took the drawing from the binder and departed. Shortly after she left, Yui arrived back in the room.

"There you are, Kyouko," Yui said.

"Well, hello to you too, Yui."

"Where have you been all day?"

Kyouko giggled. "Oh, there's a bit of an echo in here."

"Chizuru said you ran off this morning, dragging Ayano with you." Yui looked decidedly unhappy.

"Yes, sorry about that. I got a little carried away, I guess."

"That's an understatement, Kyouko."

"Well, I'm here now!"

"Fine. Since Akari and Chinatsu are here, you can help administer the game for them, unless they've already played."

"No," Chinatsu said. "We haven't played yet."

"Okay!" Kyouko said, going over to the game board. "Spin the wheel, and see what happens! Who wants to go first?"

"Let's go together, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari smiled at her. "A team effort!"

"That sounds good." Chinatsu spun the wheel on the game board. It landed on the number two.

"It's a two! Do you want to answer a trivia question or try a challenge?" Kyouko asked.

"Trivia!" Akari said. "We can do this, I bet!"

"Okay, let's have the trivia card, then," Chinatsu said.

"Hardly anyone wants to do the personal challenges I thought up," Haruka complained.

"Don't worry about it, Haruka," Yui said. "Just give them a trivia question."

Haruka drew a trivia card from the top of one of the card piles on the board.

"What is a perfect number?" Haruka read, scratching her head.

"Uh…three?" Chinatsu guessed.

"Forty-two!" Akari said. "That's the number on the sign outside!"

"I think that's just the room number, Akari."

"Chizuru," Haruka said. "What kind of trivia question is this?!"

"A maths trivia question," Chizuru answered.

"Well, I'm not sure it works well. Let's try a second one for them, because they're Akari and Chinatsu, after all."

"I've no objection to that."

"Wait! So what was the answer?" Chinatsu asked. She was slightly curious.

"A perfect number," Chizuru said. "Is any number where its aliquot sum is equal to the number itself."

"Oh."

"How is anyone supposed to know that?" Yui asked. Chizuru shrugged in reply.

"Here's your real trivia question," Haruka said, reading from another card. "In what city were the Winter Olympic Games held in when Japan hosted them in 1998?"

"Um…" Akari said.

 _Hey, I know this one!_ "Nagano!" Chinatsu answered.

"Correct!" Haruka smiled at her.

"Wow! That was impressive, Chinatsu-chan!"

Chinatsu felt a flush of pleasure at Akari's compliment. "Thanks, Akari-chan."

"Well done," Yui smiled at them. Chinatsu welcomed Yui's praise too, but it didn't quite to seem to have impact on her that Akari's praised had.

"You can choose to keep going," Haruka said. "Or, you can accept your prizes."

"Hmmm, what do you think, Chinatsu?" Akari asked.

"I think we should just quit while we're ahead."

"Okay! We're done!"

"That's no fun!" Kyouko complained. "You've got to live life on the edge!"

"Don't bug them while they're playing, Kyouko," Yui said.

"Alright. Here are your prizes, then." Haruka smiled at them as she handed each girl a red envelope.

"Let's find out what we won…" Chinatsu opened her own prize envelope and Akari opened hers.

"A nap with Koyama Haruka?" Chinatsu asked, reading the card inside the envelope. "That's an odd prize."

"Um, I'm sorry Chinatsu," Haruka said, laughing nervously. "That's not a real prize."

"It's not?"

"No," Yui said. She sighed. "It's another one of Kyouko's 'special' prizes that she added. Let's give them a different one." She shuffled through stack of envelopes on the table in front of her as Kyouko chuckled.

"Thanks, Yui-senpai," Chinatsu said. She turned to Akari. "That sounds like Kyouko alright. What did you win, Akari?"

Akari had a confused look on her face as she read her card aloud. "A witty retort from Funami Yui."

Kyouko laughed some more. Yui rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Akari. I'll get you another prize also." She turned to Kyouko. "That had better be the last of those, Kyouko."

Kyouko smiled. "I forgot how many special prize envelopes I added in there, Yui-tan."

"Of course you did."

"Well, you and Haruka should have awarded them! I awarded my special prize, after all."

"Just stop. You're on thin ice as it is."

"And I'm about to crash through!" Kyouko pretended to dramatically fall down. "Help me, Yui! I'm drowning in the cold water!"

"What a tragedy," Yui said flatly. "But I've read that hypothermia is a relatively painless way to go."

"Ooh, so cold, Yui! Literally!"

For the first time since she had arrived at the club room, Yui actually cracked a small smile. Even if it was due to Kyouko's incessant silliness, Chinatsu was glad to see it. She was about to say something to Yui when there was a knock on the club room door. Chinatsu looked over. Two girls she recognized as Ayano and Chitose were there.

"Toshino Kyouko?" Ayano said.

"Hello, Ayano!" Kyouko. "Long time, no see. Back to play our game some more?"

"No, I…oh, there are more of you now."

"Yes! And you know Akari and Chinatsu, Ayano! Come in, we're all friends here."

"Please excuse us!" Chitose said, walking in behind Ayana as they both entered.

"What's up, Ayano?" Kyouko asked.

"Well, um…would you please briefly step outside with me?"

"Excuse me, Ayano," Yui said behind them. "But our club president has already absconded once today. Unless it's necessary, it's probably better if she stays in here." Chinatsu turned and saw that Yui looked rather cross.

"It's not necessary for them to leave," Chitose said in a pleasant voice. "Ayano just wanted to give Toshino something."

"I see." Yui's brow had furrowed a bit. _She doesn't look happy about that,_ Chinatsu thought. _I wonder why._

"Oh, a present?" Kyouko asked, smiling at Ayano. "What is it?"

"Um…here, Toshino Kyouko." She handed Kyouko a clear glass tube about half a meter in length with a base at the bottom. There were little colorful objects that looked a bit like balloons floating inside of it. Small tags hung from them, and Chinatsu assumed the whole thing was full of water. _Is that some kind of modern art project?_

"Ayano won that in the Science Club drawing," Chitose explained. "She thought you'd like it."

"It's pretty!" Kyouko said, turning the cylinder upside-down and then back up again. "What is it?"

"It's a Galileo thermometer," Chizuru answered.

"My sister is so smart," Chitose said, smiling at her. "Yes, that's exactly what it is."

"It doesn't look like a thermometer," Chinatsu said doubtfully.

"Well, I love it! Thank you, Ayano!" Kyouko threw arms around Ayano's neck.

"You're welcome, Toshino Kyouko. Please enjoy it," Ayano said. It suddenly looked like something caught Ayano's attention. "Though, um, I should probably leave."

"What, already?"

Chinatsu looked in the direction Ayano had glanced in. Yui was watching the two girls with a dark look on her face. When she saw Chinatsu looking at her, her facial expression immediately changed. _I guess she's expecting Kyouko to run off with Ayano again,_ Chinatsu figured.

Ayano wriggled out from under Kyouko's arms and retreated through the club room door. "See you later, Toshino Kyouko!" she said as she left.

"Bye Ayano!"

"Good-bye, everyone," Chitose said pleasantly, as she bowed. "Chizuru, I'll come by here later when we're ready to leave."

"See you then, onee."

Kyouko turned her new toy over in her hands. "We could put this up in the club room. Or I could put it on my desk at home."

"If you put it up in here," Chizuru suggested. "We could keep track of the temperature."

"I'm not even sure how to read this, Chizuru-sama."

"Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko. Come here, and I'll show you how to read it."

Chinatsu went and sat down next to Yui, who was rubbing her forehead with her hand. She looked uncomfortable and a little pale as well.

"Yui-senpai, are you alright?" Chinatsu asked.

"I'm okay. My head just hurts," Yui said.

"Are you becoming sick, Yui-senpai?" Akari looked concerned also.

"I hope not."

"You look tired, Yui." Chizuru said, looking over from where she and Kyouko had been examining the Galileo thermometer. "Why don't you head off? Haruka and I will watch things from here."

"Are you sure? What about the rest of the Cultural Festival?"

"We've gotten to do some exploring already, and I think the flow of customers has dried up. If we really feel the urge to go do things, we'll just close and lock the club room door."

"You can leave things to me!" Kyouko said, tapping her own chest proudly. Both Chizuru and Yui frowned at her.

"You haven't exactly been reliable today, Kyouko," Yui pointed out.

"I can be more reliable!"

"That would be a good start," Chizuru said. She turned back to Yui. "You've done a lot today, Yui. You don't want to overdo it."

Haruka nodded at Yui sympathetically. "Chizuru's right, you don't look well. Go home and rest. It's been a long day."

 _They're so much more considerate of Yui-senpai than Kyouko is._

Kyouko tilted her head at Yui. "Do you need some help, Yui? Do want me to walk you home? Should I come by your place later?"

 _Or maybe not. But she doesn't act considerate until after everyone else has and even that's rare._

"Kyouko…" Yui looked as though she were about to say more but stopped herself. "No, you need to just stay here. Help out some. Can you at least do that?"

"Sure!"

"Good. Yeah, I'm burnt out. Good-bye, everyone."

She walked out the club room door. On an impulse, Chinatsu ran after her.

"Yui-senpai!" she called. Yui was already a good way down the hallway. She stopped and turned back.

"Chinatsu?"

"Hey," Chinatsu caught up to her. "You walk really first."

"Sorry, I didn't think someone would come after me. Did you need something?"

"I…phew. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We hardly got to see you."

"I know," Yui said. "And I'm sorry for that. It's just been a very long day, like Chizuru and Haruka said." Yui did indeed sound exhausted to Chinatsu, but she also sounded slightly sad.

"Is something wrong, Yui-senpai?"

Yui's eyes shifted to either side. "No. I've just got a headache, and I'm tired."

"Okay. I'll let you leave so that you can go and rest."

"Thank you, Chinatsu-chan. I'll see you later."

Chinatsu watched Yui until she turned a hallway and vanished out of her sight. There was a time when she would have chased after her, determined to comfort her as best she could. But Chinatsu didn't feel that compulsion today. She felt sympathy for Yui, of course, and wanted to comfort her. But it felt more like friendly concern to her, than the intense feelings she had before.

 _I hope you feel better, Yui-senpai. I don't like seeing you as down as you were. Well, I guess I had better head back to the Amusement Club room now. If I'm going to spend time in it next year, it would be nice to check it out more too. And besides, Akari and I still need to collect our prizes!_

She smiled at the thought of spending more time with Akari. Even after they were through seeing the high school Cultural Festival today, there was no reason they couldn't spend the rest of the day together, right? Chinatsu turned around and headed back to join the rest of the Amusement Club members.


	49. Chizuru: Words Not Kept

Chizuru: Words Not Kept

 _Akarin!_

 **Himawari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Haruka:** Hello!

 **Himawari:** Today's chapter is about Chizuru, right?

 **Haruka:** That's correct, Furutani-san.

 **Himawari:** I don't know either of you very well, but you two are close right?

 **Haruka** (turning red): W-what? Who told you that?

 **Himawari:** I've been following the story. You're good friends, aren't you?

 **Haruka:** Oh! Yes, we are good friends. Just like you and, um…that light-haired girl?

 **Himawari:** Sakurako? No, I wouldn't say we're quite like that.

 **Haruka:** Oh. My apologies then.

 _An awkward silence passes._

 **Himawari:** Let's just start, shall we?

 **Haruka:** Yes, let's.

* * *

It was the Monday after the cultural festival. Chizuru sat at her desk half-listening to the afternoon homeroom announcements, half-lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't sure if she just wanted homeroom to end so that she could leave or if she wanted it to keep going on so that she didn't have to get up and do something. It had been a long day, and she felt drained. She glanced around, looking to see how her friends were doing. Haruka, predictably enough, was fast asleep with her head was down on her desk. Toshino Kyouko was scribbling away on some paper, but Chizuru knew wasn't taking notes on the homeroom announcements. She was undoubtedly doodling something. Kyouko noticed Chizuru looking at her and smiled. Chizuru returned her smile with a half-smile of her own. Closer by, Yui was staring listlessly off into space. Chizuru assumed something was on her mind; Yui wasn't the type to ignore school announcements.

 _I wonder if Yui's still annoyed that she, Haruka, and I had to run the Amusement Club's display at the Cultural Festival. She told Toshino Kyouko that they'd talk about it, but I don't think they have, not yet. She's at school, so hopefully she's at least feeling better than she was on Saturday._

Chizuru scarcely noticed when the homeroom announcements ended and the bell rang. While her classmates got up all around her, shuffling out of the classroom and talking with each other, she remained at her own desk, continuing to ruminate on the weekend's events.

 _The Cultural Festival didn't go quite how we'd have wanted it, I guess. It's supposed to be this great event that you always remember, right? Instead, much of it seemed like any other day in the club room, except we had visitors and we occasionally got to go and visit other club rooms. Though maybe that's not necessarily a bad thing._

"Chizuru?" a voice asked. Chizuru looked over to see Haruka standing over her desk. _She woke up on her own. That's something._

"Haruka," Chizuru answered. "Sorry, I'll be along in a moment. I was spacing out." She began organizing her papers and textbooks, trying to decide what she'd need to take home with her.

"I wanted to talk with you before we set off for the club room."

Chizuru stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend. "Of course. What is it?"

Haruka looked around, then leaned down until her face was very close to Chizuru's. "It's about Yui," she said quietly. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I did notice that she seemed a bit distracted today. She barely spoke with us at break and at lunch. Maybe she's still feeling ill from this weekend."

"Maybe. I'm just a little worried and wondered if anyone else had noticed anything."

"You should ask Toshino Kyouko."

"I did. She said that Yui said almost nothing to her when they walked to school today."

Chizuru didn't know quite what to make of this. "Well, we can see how she is when we get to the club room, if she comes there today. Or is she still here in the classroom?"

"No, she and Kyouko already left for the club room."

"Well, then we ought to head there too." Chizuru resumed her afterschool organization ritual. Once that was complete she set off for room 1-42 with Haruka.

When they got to the Amusement Club room, Yui and Kyouko were indeed already there. Kyouko was sitting at the table, digging through her bag. Yui had her back turned to the door and was staring at outside the window at the far end of the club room.

"Hi Kyouko, hi Yui!" Haruka greeted them cheerily. Noticing Yui peering out the window, she stepped over next to her and peered out as well. "What are you looking at? Is something going on outside?"

"There's nothing," Yui answered. She sounded listless. "I'm just looking."

"It seems pointless to stare outside if there isn't anything to see," Kyouko giggled.

"Whatever you say, Kyouko."

"Er, I see…" Haruka said. She stepped back from the window and sat down at the table next to Kyouko. Chizuru took the chair across from her.

An awkward silence passed as none of the four of them spoke. Finally, Haruka, who could seemingly no longer stand it, spoke up.

"Do you want to come and sit with us, Yui?"

"I'm fine where I am. Don't mind me."

"Um, okay. You seem out of sorts today. You aren't still feeling ill, are you?"

"No."

"Is something else wrong, then?"

"Never mind." Yui turned around and walked over next to where Chizuru was sitting. She didn't sit down, but just glanced at the club room table. She picked up the form that had been sitting on it since that weekend. "Wait, isn't this the Cultural Festival form?"

Chizuru leaned over and glanced at the form. "Yes, it is."

"We haven't completed it and turned it in yet?"

Both of them looked over at Kyouko. The club president waved her hand in front of her face, laughing.

"No, no, don't worry about it."

"Are you going to take care of it, then?" Chizuru asked.

"Is that my duty?"

"I think it is." Yui suddenly looked very annoyed. She put the form back down on the table. "Especially since each club president is supposed to complete it for her respective club."

"Well, there has been a lot going on," Haruka said. "You know, with the Cultural Festival and all."

"It seems like there's often 'a lot going on' when something falls to Kyouko's responsibility," Yui said. There wasn't any trace of her usual snarky humor in her voice.

"What can I say, Yui?" Kyouko asked, smiling. "I live a busy life!"

"So busy, you hoist your club work onto others while you go off with someone who isn't even in the club," Yui muttered.

"Hmmm? What was that?"

Yui didn't reply, but instead shot Kyouko a distinctly disgruntled look.

"You're wearing your serious face, Yui."

"Kyouko…"

"What is it, Yui-chan?"

Chizuru could tell this wasn't going anywhere good. Yui was clearly not in any mood for humor.

"Um, maybe we should play something?" Haruka suggested, subtly nodding at Chizuru.

 _Good idea, this could easily get out of hand. Let's play a game and cool down some. I don't blame you one bit for being annoyed, Yui. I'm pretty annoyed myself. But it's probably better for all of us to be calm when we talk this over._

"Yes," Chizuru said quickly, getting up and reaching into her bag. "I have a new deck of cards with cute cats and dogs and such on them that I bought this weekend. We haven't played Royal Family before, but Haruka and I could teach it to you if you don't already know it. " She sat down across from Haruka and began removing the plastic wrap from the new deck she had retrieved.

"No," Yui replied. "Our club president and I need to go over a few matters before we play anything."

"Aren't we going over matters right now, Vice President?" Kyouko asked.

"Kyouko, maybe you and I should step outside into the hallway to discuss this."

"Why? Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Chizuru and Haruka. It's club business, right? Ooh, unless you want to confess your love to me, Yui-tan?" She clasped her hands together and batted her eyes.

 _This isn't a good time to be joking around, Toshino Kyouko._

Yui crossed her arms in front of her. "That's the last thing I want to do right now. And fine, so be it. Why did you go off and….no, why didn't you do the form like you said you would?"

"Ah, sorry, but don't be so impatient, Yui! I'll get around to it eventually."

"It was supposed to be turned in at the end of the Cultural Festival, which was two days ago."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Speaking of waiting, you also left most of the work for the Amusement Club's display at the Cultural Festival to us three and spent pretty much the entire time playing with Ayano. We waited more than half the day before you finally decided to show up."

"Well, sorry about that too, Yui. Like I said, I lost track of time. But, I mean, the display wasn't much work to handle, was it?"

"That isn't the point, Kyouko. The point is that, like the form, it's something you should have done to help us and the club. But you couldn't be bothered to help out at the Cultural Festival, and apparently you can't be bothered to fill out one little form either." She sounded angry.

Kyouko waved her hand dismissively. "I helped out when I arrived though and continued to do so after you left, Yui. You're forgetting that. And if the form is that important to you, you're welcome to fill it out."

"I'd be happy to-" Haruka started, but Yui interrupted her.

"Each club's president is supposed to fill it out."

"Sure," Kyouko replied. "And Ayano said to just take care of it when I could."

"Ayano doesn't decide that!" Yui seemed even more incensed now.

"Ayano knows what's going on though. If something goes wrong, she'll fix it or at least let us know. I trust her."

"She's just a first-year on the Student Council. I doubt she's in any position to affect anything."

"Hey, you shouldn't be so dismissive of her, Yui," Kyouko replied, looking a little surprised.

"This has nothing to do with Ayano anyway!" Yui's voice was raised now. "It's about the form, and the form is required by the school, Kyouko!"

"Meh. Nobody's come by asking for it," Kyouko shrugged.

"Part of that's because we barely qualify as a club."

"Then what are you so upset about?"

"Ugh." Yui sounded disgusted. "This is so typical of you!"

"What do you mean, typical? Not filling out unimportant forms?"

"I mean, you constantly say you'll do things and then you don't do them. It's aggravating, and I'm tired of it."

"I see. So, you're not just angry about the form and the Cultural Festival display? What else is it, Yui?"

"I'm angry about a lot of things, not that you would care."

"Well, maybe if you'd stop snapping at me and talk to me, then I could understand some."

"Why should I bother? You'd disregard whatever I say, just as you disregard everything that doesn't interest you. It's the same old story: the only thing Kyouko cares about is herself!"

"Yui-" Haruka began, but she was again cut off, this time by Kyouko.

"Hey! That's not true!" Kyouko stood up, looking hurt.

"It is true. For a while, I thought you were actually growing up some since we're in high school now, but I was wrong. That's another thing you said you'd do that you didn't. You're the same thoughtless, immature, and self-centered girl you were in middle school."

"Stop it, Yui! Why are you saying these things?"

 _This is getting worse with every exchange. Yui says these sorts of things to her frequently, and she laughs them off. But not today._

"Hey, you two…" Haruka started, but both Kyouko and Yui ignored her yet again and continued arguing. Chizuru didn't think they'd be able to stop this so easily, but admired her friend's optimism all the same.

"I'm being honest with you, Kyouko, since I guess nobody else will."

"You're not being honest, you're just being mean! This is not what friends do!" Kyouko looked as though she was fighting back tears.

"Friends also don't constantly break their promises to each other!"

Kyouko threw up her hands. "I said I was sorry! What, do you want me to grovel or something!?" The girls' argument had turned into a full-on shouting match. Chizuru briefly wondered if people in nearby rooms or in the hallway were able to hear them.

"The fact that you think a little half-hearted 'sorry' should be adequate for me to forget all this exemplifies everything that's wrong here!"

"Then what else do you want me to do? What do you want to do? If so much is wrong here, then explain to me what's wrong and how to fix it!"

"Forget it! I'm sick of wasting my time trying to explain things to you. You never get it, and I doubt you ever will."

Yui looked down.

"You know, I could have played a sport," Yui said bitterly. Her voice was quieter now. "I could have joined the Track Team. Instead, I spend all my time in this stupid club that barely even does anything."

Kyouko glared. "And yet you're still here, Yui. If you hate this 'stupid club' so much, then why do you stick around?"

 _No, why did you say that? Too far, Toshino Kyouko, too far._

Kyouko's lip trembled. Yui looked back up and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're right, Kyouko," Yui said coldly. "Why should I stay here? Good-bye." She snatched her bag off of the table and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her as she left.

 _There it is, their breaking point. They hit it so quickly. How'd it come to this?_

Kyouko said nothing. She turned away from the door and looked out the club room window. Chizuru could see only the side of her face, but noticed that she was tightly closing her eyes and then opening them over and over.

 _She's trying not to cry in front of us._

Haruka turned in her seat and looked at Kyouko, then looked back at Chizuru. _Maybe we should say something_ _to her_ , she mouthed. Chizuru was uncertain, and that probably reflected on her face.

 _What do we do here? Can we even do anything at all?_

"Kyouko-chan…" Haruka began, turning back toward her, but Kyouko held up her hand. Chizuru saw that it was trembling slightly.

"I-I am sorry two had to witness that. I'm sure it was uncomfortable." She spoke softly, very much unlike the loud girl Chizuru was accustomed to.

"Well, um…do you want to talk about it, Kyouko?"

"No. I'm heading home." Kyouko's voice was breaking now. "I…I'm just tired. See you both tomorrow?"

"Of course," Chizuru said. "Go home and rest. We'll be here tomorrow."

"Both of us," Haruka added in agreement.

"Thanks," Kyouko said quietly. Just as Yui had, she grabbed up her bag and walked out of the club room, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Haruka watched the door miserably after it had closed. Chizuru thought she heard Kyouko sob just outside in the hallway.

 _There's a sound I haven't heard before. I wish that was still the case. Gah, I hate this so much. This isn't how things should be._

She briefly thought on Kyouko and Yui and everything that had happened from the fateful afternoon she and Haruka had tumbled into the club room to today.

"That was really bad!" Haruka exclaimed, interrupting Chizuru's thoughts. "Why didn't we step in and stop them?"

"I appreciate that you tried, but I don't think we would have helped matters any." Chizuru replied, continuing to mull over the situation. "Neither of them seemed particularly willing to back down or listen to any sort of reason."

"So, what do we do now? They're our friends, and we have to help out here!"

Chizuru agreed, but wasn't certain just how yet.

"For starters, give them both some time to calm down. "

"How much time?"

"As much time as they need, I suppose."

"And how long is that, exactly?"

"I don't know, Haruka. I'm not an expert on these things."

"You know more than I do. Or you at least seem to."

Chizuru shook her head. _No, it's my sister who would be better at dealing with this situation. I could ask for her help. But I don't think it would be fair to her to drag her into this mess. Maybe she could just give me some advice. I never really had close friends before high school, and now I have three good friends. And I want to help them as best I can. I'm sure she would understand._

"All this over the Cultural Festival work," she sighed.

"I don't think it was ever about the Cultural Festival work exactly," Haruka said. "That was just the spark that set things off."

"It sounded like it was about that to me: the club display, the form, and so on. What do you think it was about?"

"Sugiura Ayano," Haruka said quietly.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I think Yui was more upset about Sugiura and Kyouko spending time together than she ever was about the form or having to run the game without Kyouko around."

Chizuru thought back on Yui and Kyouko's argument, specifically on some of the things Yui had said. She realized that Haruka was right.

 _I see_ , Chizuru thought. _So it comes down to jealousy, among other things. Does Yui think her best friend is being stolen away from her? Or is there something more to it than just that? Maybe it's both, even. That makes this an even harder problem to solve._

"I understand what you're saying," Chizuru said. "I guess you were wrong when you said that I know more here. You seem to have better insight into the situation than I do."

"That doesn't mean I know what to do about it," Haruka replied glumly.

"When the lamp is shattered, the light in the dust lies dead," Chizuru sighed.

"Huh? Where's that from?"

"It was written by someone who must have dealt with this sort of problem. Never mind, I'm just being melodramatic."

"Okay…"

"Look, Haruka. Let's just give Yui and Toshino Kyouko a day or so to calm down. I think they'll make up. Friends sometimes argue, right?"

"I guess, but this is so personal."

"It is, but there's no way they'll be able to resolve any other matter while they're both worked up, right?"

"You're right," Haruka replied, still looking miserable. "I'm tired. If I lie down and go to sleep, maybe I'll wake up and find out this was a bad dream or something."

"It's not a dream, sorry to say. But go ahead, lie down and sleep. I'll wake you when I leave, and we can walk home together."

"Thanks Chizuru." Haruka laid her head down in her arms.

Chizuru got up and stood in the spot where Yui had stood earlier: staring out the club room window.

"They'll make up," she reassured herself. "They'll work past this."

But her own words belied her feelings. In her mind, she was skeptical.


	50. Yui: Pheidippides in High School

Yui: Pheidippides in High School

 _Akarin!_

 **Sakurako:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 _Chizuru waves._

 **Sakurako:** Hey, you're Chitose's sister, aren't you?

 _Chizuru nods._

 **Sakurako:** Do you get weird nosebleeds all the time like she does?

 _Chizuru shakes her head._

 **Sakurako:** And you're not on the Student Council either…

 _Chizuru shakes her head again._

 **Sakurako:** And you're twins.

 _Chizuru nods._

 **Sakurako:** But aside from looking similar, you're both really different! How's that possible?

 **Chizuru** (shrugging): Because we're two different people.

 **Sakurako:** Hey! You can talk! Outstanding!

 _Chizuru sighs._

 **Sakurako:** This is fun! Let's do this some more.

 **Chizuru:** No, let's start the chapter instead.

 **Sakurako:** Hey, I think that's my line!

* * *

The morning air was clear, but a bit cold. Yui had set out for school early, intending to be off before Kyouko would catch up to her. Yui doubted Kyouko wanted to see her any more than she wanted to see Kyouko, but since this was Kyouko, she decided to not take that chance. And besides, she didn't want to risk running into her at all, not after what had happened the previous day. Yui ended up arriving at school over an hour before it actually started.

She spent the entire morning avoiding the three Amusement Club members. For the time being, she felt it was best for her to do so. She was certain Chizuru and Haruka would, with good intentions, attempt to coax her into making up with Kyouko, but she had no desire to do so. When the class breaks came, she buried herself in a book, ignoring Haruka's attempts to talk with her. After receiving short but polite responses to her questions, Haruka gave up on having a conversation with her and went elsewhere.

When lunchtime came around, Yui got up and left the classroom. Usually she ate lunch in there or in the Amusement Club room with Kyouko, Chizuru, and Haruka, but of course she couldn't do that now. Instead, she figured she could eat on the roof of the school. But she had something she wanted to do during her lunch first. As she made her way up the stairs that would take her to the roof, she exited through a door that lead to a hallway on the second floor and walked down it, looking at the students she passed as she did so. She knew who she was looking for, but at the same time she didn't. She had gone to find the older girl who had approached her at the Athletic Festival and had invited her to come and join the sports teams she was on.

 _I didn't catch her name when we met,_ Yui thought. _Nor what year she's in for that matter. This might be completely pointless._

Still, walking through the upstairs hallways during lunch would at least get her away from the classroom. As she continued her search, she couldn't find the girl she had met. Yui was about to give up and simply go eat her lunch on the roof by herself when, in a brief moment of not watching where she was walking, she bumped into someone. Looking at the girl she had bumped into, she noticed it was Matsumoto Rise, and that the small, dark-haired girl had dropped the papers she was carrying. Embarrassed, Yui bent down to help her gather them up.

"I'm very sorry, Matsumoto -san!"

"…" Rise said. "…" She waved Yui away and collected the papers herself. After stacking them together on the floor, she stood up and smiled at Yui as if to say ' _Don't worry about it_.'

 _Wait, she's Vice President on the Student Council, isn't she? She's probably familiar with the leaders of most of the clubs. Maybe she can help. It's worth a try, at least._

"Matsumoto-san," Yui said. "I'm looking for someone. I need to speak with her. Maybe you can help."

"…" Rise replied, tilting her head slightly. "…"

Frustrated, Yui shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

Rise stood up on her toes. When her face was just centimeters from Yui's, she spoke again. " _Who are you looking for? I'll help if I can._ "

Yui was a bit stunned at actually being able to hear Rise respond. "A girl who's the Vice-Captain of the Track Team," she answered. "I don't know if she's a second-year or a third-year, but she has blond hair."

Rise smiled at her. " _Yes, I know exactly who you're talking about. Please follow me; we'll go see if she's in her classroom._ "

"Thank you, Matsumoto."

Yui followed Rise down the second-floor hallway and around a corner. They were now on a corridor with several more second-year classrooms. Rise stopped at the door to classroom 2-A, then turned and leaned very close to Yui once more.

" _Please wait here._ "

After a moment, Rise returned from the classroom followed by the blond girl Yui had met at the Athletic Festival in September. Her large blue eyes lit up when she saw Yui.

"It's Funami! Good to see you again."

Yui smiled and bowed a little, uncertain what to say. The girl's hair was blond like Kyouko's, but it was tied back in a small ponytail. She was only a hair taller than Rise and much smaller than Yui.

 _She wouldn't match Chinatsu or Akari's height either,_ Yui thought. _And they're two years younger than she is. She is cute though. And she must be very good at tennis and track to have leadership roles in both clubs._

"…" Rise said. "…" Yui was no longer close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Thank you for helping her, Rise-chan," the blond girl said. Rise smiled at the girl, inclined her head at Yui, then turned and took off in the opposite direction.

Yui couldn't resist asking. "Are you able to hear her? Matsumoto, I mean."

"Sometimes, I can hear her. Sometimes it's just a matter of reading lips." The girl shrugged. "But I assume you didn't come up here to talk about that, Funami."

"No, didn't."

"How have you been? I saw that the Amusement Club had a game display at the Cultural Festival."

 _Oh, she remembered that I was in that club. I almost wish she hadn't. Saying it out loud with people I don't know makes me feel like I'm a child for some reason._

"It was something else," Yui said.

"I'm sure it was fun. I wish I had been able to come and play it, but I had my hands full from dealing with the Tennis Club and Track Club's displays."

"That is…actually what I came to speak with you about."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And I apologize," Yui said. "But I didn't catch your name before."

"Takaya."

"Takaya-san," Yui said. "I'm interested in joining the Track Team. Back during the Athletic Festival, you said you were looking for members, and I was wondering if that was still the case."

Takaya smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Yes, we're still looking for members, especially girls who are obviously talented, like you."

"T-thank you," Yui said, blushing slightly.

"But what about the club you're in, the Amusement Club? Are you planning to both be in that and on the Track Team? That might make for a busy schedule."

 _It's not a real club._ Yui almost said that, but stopped herself from doing so.

"I'm taking a break from it," Yui said. She didn't want to go into any great detail with Takaya. "It's a fairly casual club, so that's not a problem." _Please don't ask any more questions about the Amusement Club. I don't want to talk about it._

"Alright, then. There's no practice for the Track Team today. Why don't you come by tomorrow after classes are over? We practice on the track around the Athletic Field. You can see if the club is a good fit for you. And we can see how well you run, though I've already a good idea of that myself."

"Thank you," Yui said. "I will be there."

"Good. Say, Funami?"

"Yes?"

"Rise's a good friend to me. How do you know her, out of curiosity?"

"I don't really know her well, but we went to the same middle school."

"Ah, I see. Because of Rise, I met someone else from Nanamori Middle, a girl who was in Rise's class there who's…very special to me." She smiled and a faint blush came to her cheeks. "Now I've met you, and that makes three."

"I…see." _Where is this going?_

"Every girl I've met who went there has been extraordinary in some way." She chuckled. "Clearly, I went to the wrong middle school. Oh well."

Yui wasn't sure what to say in reply that. She half-smiled at Takaya. Takaya smiled back at her.

"Well, I need to finish my lunch. And I'm sure you need to finish yours, Funami. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then. Good-bye!"

Takaya went back into her classroom. Yui set off down the hallway and walked up the stairs, intending to finally go and eat her lunch on the roof as she had planned earlier. When she reached the roof, she found an empty bench and sat down on it. She took out her lunch and began eating, reflecting on everything that had happened.

 _Here I am, eating by myself. How long has been it since I've done that at school? Have I ever? Granted, I eat by myself at home lots of times, so it probably doesn't matter. And now I can join the Track Team. Here's a chance for me to make a fresh start and do something new. I just wish I didn't feel so alone. Well, there'll be people on the Track Team to meet. I can actually make some new friends, friends who won't rope me into cleaning up a random beach house or dressing up as an anime character or whatever else Kyouko thinks up._

Yui sighed and looked down.

 _But will I come to miss all that? I just don't know. But I can't go back to the way things were. I'd have all the same problems as before, because Kyouko never changes._

"Yui."

Yui looked up. Standing over her was a girl with glasses, white hair, and striking green eyes.

"Chizuru," Yui said. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She glanced briefly behind Chizuru to see if she had brought anyone up to the roof with her.

"It's just me," Chizuru said.

"Okay, then. Do you want to sit down, Chizuru?" She moved over on the bench.

"Thank you," Chizuru sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Yui?"

"What?"

"Are you planning on just avoiding us from now on?"

 _You're blunt, Chizuru._ "Us, meaning you and Haruka?"

"Yes, us as well."

"No, it's just that I don't…"

"You don't want to see Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru finished her thought for her. "You know, Haruka and I are stuck in the middle here."

"I'm sorry for that."

"I've been here before. It isn't fun. Back before middle school ended, Haruka and a mutual friend of ours got into an argument."

"Yes, I remember her telling me about that once."

"Then you know it ended badly."

 _Okay, that's enough_. _What do you know about all this anyway?_ "Look, Chizuru," Yui said, feeling annoyed. "I know what you're trying to get at. I'm not interested in talking to Kyouko. I'm through with that. And I'm not going back to the Amusement Club either. I'm joining the Track Team."

"I see." Chizuru suddenly looked very sad.

"It's nothing against you or Haruka."

"Of course not. Neither of us wants to pick sides in this. You're both our friends, and we hoped you two might be willing to speak with each other some after calming down. Would you at least consider that?"

For one brief moment, Yui wanted to say yes to Chizuru. She'd go back down to the classroom, talk things over with Kyouko, and they'd try to set things right. It would be awkward at first, but when were things not weird with Kyouko involved? Then she saw an image of Ayano shyly handing Kyouko a little glass tube in her mind, and her thoughts turned to acid.

"No," Yui said. "I won't. I'm done with that, and I'm done with her."

"If that's how it is," Chizuru sighed. "I had to at least try."

"I'm sorry, Chizuru."

"Me too, Yui." Chizuru rose up from the bench. "I'm going to go and finish my lunch downstairs. Good luck with the Track Team, Yui. Do your best. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thank you, Chizuru."

Chizuru walked back across the school roof and into the door the lead to the stairs. Yui stared down at her own lunch that she had barely touched. Lunch would be over soon, and she didn't have much more time to eat.

 _It doesn't matter. I'm not hungry anyway._

* * *

"So," Takaya was saying as Yui followed her down the field. "I'd like to get some times for you now that we're done stretching. Do you think you'd be more suited to short-distance running and sprinting or longer-distance running?"

It was the next day. Yui had gone out to the athletic field as she said she would. She met the members of the track team, who were all very friendly to her. She also met the team captain, a third-year girl who seemed friendly but also deadly serious. Now Takaya was going around taking care of some team business, and had signaled for Yui to follow her so that they could talk some.

"I don't really know," Yui answered.

"That's alright. I imagine you're probably good at both, but we'll figure out what you're best at."

"Alright."

"See the group of girls over there?" Takaya pointed at a group of four girls clustered together. "They're first years, like you. Go stay with them, and in a bit, we'll do a practice run, see you form, and get some times."

Yui went over to the group. She didn't recognize any of them and figured they were in other classes.

"Funami-san, right?" one girl asked.

Yui nodded. "Yes. Please to meet you."

"Welcome to the team!"

"She's not on the team yet," another girl said.

"She will be though. Did you see her run at the Athletic Festival? She absolutely destroyed me on the track!"

"I didn't see that, but I'll take your word for it. Say…" The girl suddenly pointed somewhere off the field.

"What?"

"Look, we have a spectator."

"That's unusual. Why would someone come and watch the Track Team practice?"

"Maybe she's a spy from another school!"

"She's wearing a Nanamori Senior High uniform, dummy."

"If she were a spy, she'd want to disguise herself, right?"

"That's silly. Maybe she's a secret admirer of someone on the team."

"I like that idea. Could it be me?"

"No, definitely not."

"Aw, how disappointing!"

Curious, Yui looked over. Sitting in the stands and watching the track team was a blond girl with a red ribbon tied in her hair.

 _Is that…yes, of course it's her. Why would I have expected it to be anyone else?_

"Why are you here, Kyouko?" she said to herself.

"Oh, do you know her, Funami-san?" _They heard me._

"Uh, yes. Please excuse me a moment." She walked away from the group, off the field and over to the stands. Kyouko was smiling at her as she approached, and Yui felt distinctly annoyed.

"Kyouko," she began. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Yui! I know you run really fast, so this should be great for you!"

Yui sighed. "You shouldn't be here. Go back to your club room, go to the classroom, or go home. I don't care. Just go anywhere else but here."

"That would be pointless, because you're right here, Yui, not in any of those places."

 _Good grief. This girl doesn't listen at all._

"Even if I wanted to see you Kyouko, which I don't, this wouldn't be an appropriate place or time. So leave."

"That's okay, Yui! You concentrate on your running. I'll stay here and support you!"

"Support me?"

"Yes, because that's what friends do, right?"

 _Friends? Are you trying to pretend that nothing happened the other day?_

"Kyouko, we're no longer-"

"Funami? You should get back to practice." Takaya had walked over to see what was going on. She looked at Kyouko. "Who are you?"

"Toshino Kyouko!" Kyouko answered happily. "I'm a friend of Yui's!"

"She's not my friend," Yui muttered.

She wasn't sure if Kyouko heard her, but Takaya glanced at her briefly and nodded, apparently having heard her. She turned back to Kyouko "Since you aren't on the Track Team, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave, Toshino-san."

"I'm just watching," Kyouko sounded somewhat indignant. "There's no harm in that, right?"

"Kyouko…" Yui sighed. _Why are you doing this to me?_

"Hey!" At this point, the track team captain had joined them as well. "What's going on over here?"

"A bothersome guest, apparently," Takaya answered her.

The team captain looked at Kyouko. "You aren't part of the Track Team. Were you here looking to join as well?"

"Ah, no," Kyouko answered, bowing her head. "I am not."

"In that case, leave. You're districting the team members." She gave Kyouko a stern look. Yui prayed Kyouko wouldn't try to argue with her too.

"Yes, of course," Kyouko answered quietly. She stood up, gave Yui a sad look, and then walked off toward the school building. With mixed feelings, Yui watched her leave.

 _You just can't help but make trouble, can you? I understand why you're here, and part of me does want to talk with you, but…._

In her mind, she again saw Kyouko and Ayano hugging and laughing together.

 _No, I take that back. I don't want to talk to you at all. Go flirt with Ayano and force her to put up with your incessant nonsense. I don't care._

"Back to practice, Funami," Takaya ordered. She set off back across the grassy field, and Yui followed her, thoughts still lingering on Kyouko.

 _Our mothers talk to each other,_ Yui thought _. And I haven't told my mother about what's happened between us. Kyouko probably hasn't said anything to hers. Eventually, they'll catch on though. What will I say then? How will I even begin to explain this? Just tell her that we aren't friends anymore? Why does this have to be so complicated?_

As she lined up on the track for a practice run, Yui decided she would worry about that another day.


	51. Kyouko: Casu Consulto

Kyouko: Casu Consulto

 _Akarin!_

 **Chitose:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Chinatsu:** Chitose and I are here to introduce today's chapter…

 **Chitose:** …which features Toshino.

 **Chinatsu:** What, again? We just had one with her recently.

 **Chitose:** That's true, but we're trying to work through an important sub-plot right now.

 **Chinatsu:** You mean Kyouko going and-

 **Chitose:** Now, now, don't spoil the chapter before it starts.

 **Chinatsu:** Isn't this all pretty heavy?

 **Chitose:** It is.

 **Chinatsu:** Will we have lighter stuff soon?

 **Chitose** (smiling): You'll just have to stay with us and see, won't you?

 **Chinatsu** : You're very good at being evasive.

 **Chitose:** Thank you. Now, let's begin the chapter.

* * *

Kyouko awoke with a plan formed in her mind. As she got ready for school, she mentally planned out the details of her idea and what she could do to resolve her situation with Yui.

 _I've got it! All I need to do is end up at the same place at the same time with Yui. I don't make it look like I'm trying to do that, I'm just there. And after we unexpectedly bump into each other, she'll talk to me, and we'll work this out._

She had tried this a little already. Chizuru had told her Yui intended to go and join the school track team. So, the previous day, she had gone to the track team's practice to try to talk with her, but was unsuccessful. Yui wouldn't talk to her there. Kyouko figured that maybe she needed to be less obvious. And she definitely wouldn't try approaching Yui at the track team's practice again.

Kyouko walked to school alone again. She wasn't sure when Yui was leaving for school now. She assumed it was very early, since, over the past few days, Yui had already been at school when she arrived. It was strange, walking to school alone. She had only ever done that when Yui had been sick, and that was rare.

 _Why does Yui want to join the track team anyway? She turned them down in middle school. Did she feel like she had to after we argued? Well, she's my friend, and I'll support her, if that's what she really wants to do. But I don't want her to be completely taken away from her. But I guess I ought to wait until we make up to worry about that. One step a time is what Yui would say._

Thinking about Yui's advice and her snarky comments made Kyouko feel sad. The wind picked up as she walked, making it feel colder than it actually was. She pulled her coat more closely around her, telling herself that, by the end of the school day, she'd be smiling at Yui's rapier wit once more. She didn't know if that would actually come to pass or not, but figured that optimism would at least be better than giving up in despair.

* * *

During their morning break, Kyouko described her idea in detail to Chizuru and Haruka. They were both skeptical, but Kyouko was determined to press on with Operation: Talk with Yui Again (Haruka had giggled at this name, and Chizuru had rolled her eyes). Kyouko spent a good part of the morning classes staring a few rows up at Yui; class 1-B had shuffled desks at the start of November, and Yui now sat closer to the front of the classroom than she did. She wished Yui was in one of the desks next to her or immediately in front of her. That would have made trying to talk with her much easier.

 _Still,_ she thought. _Some of the best things in life are the most difficult to obtain. And getting Yui to talk with me again back definitely falls into the 'difficult' category so far. But don't doubt that I will succeed. I'm Toshino Kyouko, ace problem solver, after all!_

At lunchtime, Kyouko immediately got up and left the classroom. Chizuru had told her that Yui had been going to eat her lunch up on the school roof, so she decided to wait in the stairwell for her friend to come by. She made her way up the stairs a little from the first floor and then leaned against the wall. She didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, she spotted Yui coming up the stairs. She smiled at her. Yui, however, barely looked at her and just walked on by.

 _That didn't work. Maybe it wasn't the right place or time yet. I'll have to try again. She talked to Chizuru and even to Haruka a little, but not me. Not yet. How many times will I have to try before she will finally talks to me again?_

Feeling a little dejected, she returned to the classroom. She plopped down next to where Chizuru and Haruka were eating their lunches.

"No success, huh?" Haruka looked sympathetic.

"Not yet," Kyouko said. _But I can't give up yet._ _I have to remain optimistic here._

"Maybe it's too soon."

"Or too late," Chizuru muttered.

"It's never too late, Chizuru," Haruka said.

"Maybe," Chizuru said. She turned to Kyouko. "I know you want to patch things up with Yui. But you need to be patient here."

"If I wait too much," Kyouko said. "There'll be too many wasted chances. I have to take every one that I can get."

"Attack, attack?"

"Exactly, Chizuru!"

"Toshino Kyouko, have you also thought some about why she's angry at you?"

"Because I goofed off at the Cultural Festival and because I didn't fill out the form over the weekend. By the way, I did fill out that form and hand it in yesterday. I'll be sure to mention that to her when we're talking again."

"No, don't bring up the form again," Haruka said. "She was angry about what you mentioned, and you should certainly work on taking some things a little more seriously, but that wasn't all she was upset about."

"What else do you think it was?" Kyouko asked.

Chizuru and Haruka exchanged a quick glance.

"If you two make up-" Chizuru began.

"When we make up, Chizuru! Not if."

"Fine. When you two make up, I think Yui would like it if you spent more time with her. I suspect that was one of the issues that lead to this mess in the first place."

"That's odd. I always see Yui lots. And if that's true, then it's silly for her to ignore me right now if she wants to spend time with me."

"What Chizuru means," Haruka said. "Is that you shouldn't allow time with…other people to come at the expense of spending time with Yui."

"You're saying I should spend all my time with her and with nobody else?" Kyouko felt confused. _What in the world are they trying to say?_

"No, no," Haruka laughed. "Just try to be mindful of what you're doing and of her feelings. And don't take her for granted."

"She's your best friend, after all, right?" Chizuru said.

"She is," Kyouko said. "So, for my next step in Operation: Talk with Yui Again, I'm going to try and-"

"Perhaps you should forget about that ridiculous idea for now," Chizuru suggested.

"But it's perfect! We just have to end up at the same place and at the same time, and then good things will happen! You see that situation all the time in manga and anime."

"Life isn't manga or anime though, Kyouko-chan," Haruka said gently.

"I've got to at least try!"

"If you're going to insist on this foolishness," Chizuru said. "At least let us know. Haruka and I are your friends, and maybe we can help."

Kyouko looked at them. Chizuru's offer made her want to cry, but she stopped herself. Instead, she reached over and hugged Haruka.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Releasing Haruka, she got up, walked around the desk and hugged Chizuru, who once would have shoved her away for trying to hug her.

"Thank you both," she said as she hugged Chizuru.

* * *

During her afternoon computer science class, Kyouko decided a better chance would be to try and catch Yui after school. When the bell rang and class ended, she dashed off as quickly as she could to the school shoe lockers, determined to beat Yui there. She didn't mention this idea to either Chizuru or Haruka beforehand. She simply had to do it.

When she reached the shoe lockers, she went to the row where Yui's was and leaned back against the opposite set of lockers. She watched as other girls milled past, changing shoes and heading out. Finally, she saw Yui walk through the large doors that lead into the shoe locker room. Yui came down the row Kyouko was waiting on. She stopped at her locker, frowning at Kyouko.

"Hi, Yui!" she said cheerily.

Yui narrowed her eyes and turned her back, grabbing her shoes from her locker. This wasn't exactly going the way Kyouko had planned. She decided maybe trying to strike up a conversation would work better.

"So, no track team practice today? Are you going to head off somewhere else?"

Yui spun around and faced her.

"Kyouko, stop following me around."

"Huh? It's a coincidence! You know, because we go to the same school, and the shoe lockers are right here and all."

"No, it's not."

"Alright, it isn't. But I wanted to see you, Yui."

"I don't want to see you."

"You're seeing me right now though."

Yui shot her an annoyed look. "Go bother someone else. Your club members, or maybe go bug Ayano. I'm sure she'd secretly enjoy it."

 _Why would I go and bug Ayano when you're the one I'm trying to talk to?_

"I want you and me to bug out though," she replied. "And I want you to come back to our club. Please. We miss you. Don't you want to come back?"

"I don't!" Yui snapped. "Listen to me, Kyouko: Go. Away."

 _Yui, this hurts. I wish you would stop. I wish I could do something to make things go back to the way they were._

"I just thought that we-"

"I doubt that, because usually your thoughts are solely about you."

"Very witty, Yui."

"Ugh."

"Maybe we could at least talk some? Please?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone!"

"But why?" Kyouko asked, slightly raising her voice to match Yui's.

"You know very well why: because I'm through putting up with your nonsense. Can't you listen?! Idiot!"

The commotion they were causing had attracted a small crowd of onlookers. Several girls at nearby lockers were watching them, some looking concerned, some looking amused by the show. Two of them were whispering to each other.

"You shouldn't say things like that that to your best friend, Yui!" Kyouko said a little more loudly than she had intended. She was feeling even more hurt now.

 _Don't start crying. Don't start crying. Don't start crying._

"We aren't friends anymore!"

"Ahem!" Their yelling had caught the attention of a passing teacher. She stepped over in between them. "Funami and Toshino, isn't it? Is there a problem here?"

Yui looked down. "No, sensei."

"We were just…having a spirited conversation." Kyouko smiled, hoping she looked more innocent than she felt.

"I see," the teacher replied. "Please conduct your 'spirited conversations' outside in the future. Or perhaps not at all."

"Yes, sensei," both girls said in unison.

After the teacher had left and the spectators around them dispersed, Kyouko saw Yui quickly take advantage of the opportunity to toss her shoes into her locker and head out the front door of the school. Not knowing what else to do, Kyouko simply watched her leave and didn't try to follow. Feeling worse than ever, she left the shoe lockers and headed back into the school hallway. She figured she'd need to go back to the classroom to get whatever she might need and then eventually make her way to the Amusement Club's room, but she didn't feel like hurrying. In fact, she had never felt less like hurrying.

 _Chizuru and Haruka are there,_ she thought. _They're good friends and fellow club members. I adore them both. But they aren't Yui._

Instead of returning to her classroom or room 1-42, she stepped into a bathroom that she passed. She entered the first stall, closed the door, and latched it. She sat down and stared miserably at the back of the stall door. There was a sharp pain in her stomach as she thought of Yui snapping at her that they weren't friends anymore. Finally, the will to hold herself together completely evaporated. She began crying, unable to hold back as she did when she had tried to talk with Yui. As she sobbed, she could no longer clearly see the bathroom stall through the veil of her own tears.

 _How do I fix this?_

A string of joke answers ran through her mind: stepping back in time to prevent the argument from happening in the first place, using some sort of mind-ray gun on Yui to get her to talk, things like that. Of course, none of those ideas would actually work. They would have just been silly suggestions to make people laugh. Yui would have told her to stop saying weird things and probably would have hit her on the head while doing so. She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped her face as she thought about how much she would have welcomed that right at this moment.

 _No, seriously. How do I fix this?_

Kyouko found she didn't have any genuine answer to that question.


	52. Akari: Gingerbread Girl

Akari: Gingerbread Girl

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Himawari:** Hello, everyone!

 **Kyouko:** Hiya, Himawari! Ready for the chapter?

 **Himawari:** I'm in this one?

 **Kyouko:** Yep!

 **Himawari:** We're not focusing on your plot with your, um, current troubles?

 **Kyouko:** No, we're taking a break from the heaviness today. This chapter will be a little lighter.

 **Himawari:** Oh? How so?

 **Kyouko:** Well, it features Akari...

 **Himawari:** And that makes it lighter?

 **Kyouko:** Yes. And Sakurako's in it as well.

 **Himawari:** Oh. That makes it much lighter, in more ways than one.

 **Kyouko** (laughing): Indeed! So, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Akari sat in the Student Council room after school with Himawari and Sakurako. Since there was little work to do, Himawari had dismissed both her and Chinatsu, but Sakurako had invited Akari to stay around, so she had. Akari, in turn, invited Chinatsu to stay, but her pink-haired friend insisted she had to go to the store. Sitting at the table in the Student Council room, Akari listened politely as Himawari ran down a short list of discussion items with Sakurako.

"And finally," Himawari said. "Don't forget, we'll have two new members on the Student Council with us next week."

"Really?" Sakurako asked. "We finally got some other girls to come and join us?"

"Class elections are this week," Himawari said. "So, we'll have a new first-year representative and a new second-year representative."

"Exciting! Let's have a big party to welcome them!"

"Sakurako," Himawari frowned. "That won't work. And don't give the new members the wrong impression of the Student Council, please."

"Perish the thought, Hima!" Sakurako laughed. "Wait, just what are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing. Anyway, that's all for today. Thanks for staying around, Akari, though it wasn't necessary."

"It's no problem!" Akari said. "Akari enjoys spending time with both of you!"

"And she's a hard worker too!" Sakurako said.

"Unlike some people around here," Himawari said dryly.

"Humph," Sakurako said. "If you're referring to me, I work sometimes!"

"True," Himawari said. "You used to just not work at all, but lately you've worked more, so you're definitely at the level of 'sometimes.' Maybe you can raise that level even higher in the future."

"You're so mean, Hima. Oh, right, levels! That reminds me. Akari-chan! Do you have your portable with you?"

"Sure, I do."

"Let's play Gingerbread Girl."

"Well," Akari replied. "We have homework, but I guess a little playtime wouldn't hurt."

"Hooray!"

"Well, if you two are just going to play," Himawari said. "Then I'm going to take off."

"You're welcome to stay and play with us, Hima," Sakurako said.

"Yes!" Akari said. "Please, stay and play."

"I…don't have my portable with me." An inscrutable expression crossed Himawari's face. "No, I'll just leave you to your game. Have a good afternoon, both of you." Himawari gathered up her bag and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Himawari!" Sakurako called. She dug into her bag and pulled out her portable. "Okay, ready to play, Akari-chan?"

"Yes!" Akari pulled her own portable out from her bag and started up the game. On the screen, a small gingerbread girl with a two candy hair buns smiled up at her. After her game session had linked with Sakurako's, she found her character standing in a little field of sugar flowers. Sakurako's character was nearby, so Akari maneuvered her own over next to her.

"So, have you changed anything with your gingerbread girl?" Akari asked.

"I gave her a little marshmallow hat. See?"

"Oh, that looks really cute on Gingerbread Sakurako!"

"And she has an ice-cream cone mace, and a cookie shield. What about you?"

"Gingerbread Akari has a Pocky wand and a lollipop scepter."

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

"What do you want to do today? Do you want to work on the main story or just go around and explore some?"

"What did we do the last time we played?"

"We tried doing both and ended up doing very little of either," Akari laughed.

"Okay, let's go work on the main story then."

"We'll need to get our bearings first. I think if we follow that chocolate river over there, it ought to take us where we need to go."

"Imagine swimming in a chocolate river, Akari-chan!"

"It would be tasty, but messy."

"But mostly tasty!"

"Here, across this bridge, Sakurako."

"Wait, Akari-chan, I don't know what I'm doing!" Sakurako cried.

"That's okay. What are you-ooh, you're glowing."

"I am!"

"Why are you glowing?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I ate my shield."

"Huh?! Why would you eat your shield? You need that!"

"I thought Gingerbread Sakurako might be hungry!"

"We'll need to go to find you a new-hey! You just ate your ice-cream cone mace too!"

"I thought she needed dessert after her cookie."

"Now you have no weapons though."

"Oh, whoops. Hey! She just grew wings!"

"Eating ice-cream makes you grow wings?!"

"You should try eating your weapons, Akari-chan!"

"Sakurako, you're flying away!"

"Good-bye, Akari-chan!" Sakurako laughed.

"Wait for Akari! I'll try eating my scepter."

"Hey, the clouds are cotton candy. Hurry up and fly up here!"

"I can't!"

"Not even after eating your scepter?"

"All it did was cause Gingerbread Akari's hair to grow…"

"Oh, let me see! I'll fly back down to take a look."

"Gingerbread Akari is over near the green candy house."

"I see! And, boom! Successful landing!"

Akari giggled. "That looked more like a crash."

"Well, landing is hard. Oh, your hair looks really cute now!"

"Thank you, Sakurako."

"I'm going to see if there are new weapons inside this house!"

"But that's someone's house! We can't just go in without permission."

"Don't be silly, it's just a game, Akari-chan. Besides, nobody's home."

"It's still not polite…"

"Hey, I found a licorice whip!"

"And now we're stealing," Akari sighed. "Oh well, can you at least use it?"

"I think so. Okay, Gingerbread Sakurako is armed. What's next?"

"Well, thinking back to the last time we played, we were supposed to go to the Candy Cane Forest to find a clue."

"I guess we don't have a clue, huh, Akari-chan?"

Akari laughed. "You're always so funny, Sakurako."

"Thank you! Okay, let's head for the Candy Cane Forest, then! It's this way, right?"

"No, this way. That way is the Whipped Cream Volcano. See the sign?"

"Oh, right. Let's go there another time."

"The forest is just past this little village, Sakurako."

"I wonder what the people in that village eat if they're all made out of candy and cookies and cake…"

Akari shrugged. "Probably candy too."

"Ooh, that sounds weird. I'm not going to think about that."

"Better not to. Okay, we're here at the forest. Let's head inside."

"And find that clue!"

"What should we look for?"

"Not a clue, Akari-chan," Sakurako laughed.

"Well, let's keep walking until we find something."

Some time passed as their two characters wandered the in-game forest.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything to find…" Akari remarked. "What do you think, Sakurako?"

"I don't know. I've just been following you."

"But Akari has been following you!"

"Maybe that's why we're going in circles."

"Yes, I think we passed that candy cane tree already."

"All the trees here are candy canes!"

"And they all look exactly the same. If only you could grow wings again," Akari sighed. "You'd be able to fly up and see what direction we should go in."

"I could eat this licorice whip."

"No, don't! You'll need it for when something attacks us."

"I can get another weapon again, Akari-chan."

"Not when we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, right. Whoops, my mistake."

"Oh, hey! There's a little cave over here."

"Good job, Akari-chan!"

"Eheheh," Akari smiled. "Thank you! Let's head in."

"Can you see anything?"

"There's something yellow ahead…oh no!"

"What is it?"

"A honey bear!"

"Let's fight it!"

"No, it's too strong! We have to run away!"

"Understood! I'm running out of the cave! Where are you?"

"The bear just ate me!"

"What?! Don't worry Akari, I'll avenge you!"

"No, just run, Sakurako! Otherwise, it'll get you too!"

"Okay! Still running…WAH!"

"What happened?"

"I fell off a cliff."

"How?"

Sakurako shrugged. "Well, I was running and suddenly it was there."

"I guess that didn't go so well," Akari said.

"I guess not," Sakurako laughed. "It's fun playing with you, Akari-chan."

"I have fun playing with you too, Sakurako!" Akari switched off her portable. "But Akari probably should head off now. And you too. We've both got homework to do."

"Ugh," Sakurako moaned. "I hate homework."

"Well, we have to do it, regardless of how we feel about it."

"You sound like Himawari," Sakurako said. "Say! Akari-chan, want to come to my house?"

"And do homework?" Akari asked.

"We could do that…" Sakurako said. "But I was thinking we could play Gingerbread Girl more."

"Sakurako, we can't just play all the time."

"Fine, fine. What if we do our homework and then play?"

"Will you really do your homework?"

"Yes, I promise! Will you promise to play with me afterward?"

Akari laughed. "I promise. Akari would love to go to your place and do homework. Thank you!"

"Hooray again!"

The two girls left the school and started walking to Sakurako's house. The sky was overcast, and the weather was dreary, but Akari was glad at least that it wasn't raining as they made their way down the street. She did, however, expect it to rain at any moment and said as much to Sakurako as they made their way to the Ohmuro house.

"Oh, don't worry, Akari-chan!" Sakurako said. "I read the weather report, it's not supposed to rain until later this afternoon."

"Sakurako," Akari replied. "It is late afternoon."

"Oh, you're right. Do you have an umbrella with you?"

"No. Do you?"

"Uh, no. We had probably better hurry in that case." Sakurako picked up her pace, and Akari matched it. They were in sight of Sakurako's house when Akari suddenly felt a drop splash her shoulder.

"We had better run, Sakurako!"

Akari and Sakurako took off her running down the street. They had just made it inside of Sakurako's house, when they sky opened up and let loose a torrential downpour.

"It's not even the rainy season," Sakurako complained.

"At least we didn't get soaked," Akari pointed out.

"True! Good running, Akari-chan!"

"And you too, Sakurako."

"Come on, Akari," Sakurako said, removing her shoes. "Let's head upstairs."

"Please excuse me," Akari said, removing her own shoes and following Sakurako up to her room. She passed Sakurako's younger sister Hanako in the upstairs hallway. Akari smiled at her, and she smiled back. Akari hoped Hanako wasn't remembering the first time she and Akari had ever met. Akari had made a bit of a fool of herself in front of the girl, and it had been embarrassing.

Sakurako turned out to be true to her word once again. Sitting across from Akari at the little table in her room, she diligently worked at her homework. After they had been at it for about an hour, Akari looked up and smiled as she watched Sakurako concentrate hard on the textbook in front of her.

 _She really can work well when she puts her mind to it_ , Akari thought. _She just doesn't seem to want to do so much of the time. Maybe she needs better motivation, like taking a break to play afterward._

A knock on Sakurako's bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!" Sakurako called.

The door opened, and Sakurako's older sister Nadeshiko peered in at them. Hanako was standing behind her.

"Sakurako," Nadeshiko said. "I know you have a guest, but it is still your turn to-oh. You're studying."

"Yes!" Sakurako said, looking up from her workbook. "We're almost done with this assignment though, so I can still make dinner. That's what you were going to ask, right?"

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow. "Sakurako's actually doing her homework?"

"That's correct," Akari said. "She's been working very hard too."

"That explains why it's been so quiet."

"Maybe Akaza-onee is a good influence on Sakurako," Hanako suggested.

"It would seem so. Concentrate on your studying, you two. Sakurako, I'll take care of dinner."

"Are you sure?" Sakurako asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks then! I want pizza!"

"Though perhaps not an absolute influence," Hanako added.

"Eh?" Sakurako asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Nadeshiko chuckled. "I guess not. Come on, let's let them work."

"Is your sister going to live at your house all through college?" Akari asked after Sakurako's sisters had departed.

"I think she's going to go and live with a close friend of hers next year."

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

"Yeah, then it'll be just Hanako and me here. That'll be weird."

"Oh, you'll miss your sister, won't you, Sakurako? Akari would miss Akane if she moved out!"

"Eh, sometimes, I will. Maybe not so much when she's criticizing me or picking on me."

"Oh, I'm sure she wants you to do your best."

"Something like that. Come on, Akari-chan, let's finish this up, so that we can play."

"Of course. The sooner we finish our work, the sooner we can play."

Sakurako smiled wryly at her. "Unless you want to just quit and play now, of course."

"Sakurako, no!"

"Fine, fine. Back to work."

Akari and Sakurako worked a little more. When they had finished, Akari kept her word, just as Sakurako had kept hers. They played Gingerbread Girl until it was time for Akari to leave, laughing and chatting and having a wonderful time all the while.


	53. Ayano: Speak and Listen

Ayano: Speak and Listen

 _Akarin!_

 **Sakurako:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Ayano:** Hello, everyone!

 **Sakurako** : This chapter's about you, Sugiura!

 **Ayano** : Yes, it is.

 **Sakurako:** How come you get chapters and I don't?

 **Ayano** : I…don't know? You were in the entirety of the last chapter, even though it was Akari's.

 **Sakurako** : Ah, that's true. Akari's so fun!

 **Ayano** : She is.

 **Sakurako:** I could your chapter too.

 **Ayano** : This chapter takes place at the high school, Sakurako.

 **Sakurako** : No, I mean, I could play you while you take a break. Ahem. TOSHINO KYOUKO! See?

 **Ayano** (sighing): Not this again…

 **Sakurako** : Huh? Not what again?

 **Ayano:** Never mind. Let's just start the chapter.

* * *

It was the morning, and classes had yet to start. Ayano stepped into the bathroom that was nearest to her classroom. When she did, she saw a familiar girl with a red ribbon in her blond hair standing in front of one of the sinks. Ayano smiled at the sight of her.

 _I've barely gotten to see her since the Cultural Festival. And now, here she is. Maybe she'll want to go on an outing the next time we have a holiday or maybe even this weekend. I just need to figure out a good way to bring up. Or perhaps I'll get lucky, and she'll suggest one again._

"Toshino Kyouko!" she said happily. "Don't spend all morning waffling in the bathroom. You might be late! Did you remember to do your homework assignments from yesterday?"

Kyouko turned around and looked at her. "Hi, Ayano," she said quietly. Ayano could immediately discern that something was off here.

 _Oh dear,_ she thought. _It's like she's a campfire that someone threw a bucket of water on_. Kyouko sounded tired and gloomy, and Ayano noticed that her posture had slumped a little. Her blue eyes that were usually full of merriment and mischief (except for when she slept through her classes) instead regarded Ayano sadly.

"T-Toshino Kyouko?" Ayano said uncertainly. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"Something like that."

Ayano stepped over and put her hand on Kyouko's forehead. It felt normal.

"You don't feel feverish," Ayano said. "Is your stomach hurting? Are you cramping? Are you-"

"No, Ayano, it's not really anything of that sort." Her voice dropped some. "It's just, I….the other day…um…"

"Go on. Did something happen?"

"Yes," Kyouko said almost in a whisper.

"D-do you want to talk about it, Toshino Kyouko?" _This feels like such a strange situation, but I can't just leave her like this._

Kyouko suddenly threw her arms around Ayano's neck and began sobbing loudly. "Ayano, Yui hates me!"

Ayano was stunned. That was probably the last thing she'd have expected Kyouko to say.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"We had a fight and now she won't talk to me because she hates me!"

"I-I can't see her ever hating you, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano replied. She hugged Kyouko back as the girl continued to cry.

"She does though," Kyouko blubbered. "And I tried to go and make up with her, but she just said that we aren't friends anymore…and…." Her words trailed off and she pressed her face against Ayano's shoulder.

"Hey, shhh, it'll be okay," Ayano said, patting Kyouko some. _Are those the right words to say? I hope so._ She let Kyouko pull away from her. Her eyes were red, and her nose was running. Ayano reached into her pocket and pulled out a package of tissues. She tore it open and handed one to her. "Here, Toshino Kyouko."

Kyouko took the tissue and wiped her eyes and nose. Still sniffing, she looked back at Ayano. "Thank you."

"If you feel okay to do so," Ayano said. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"I-I think I can," Kyouko said.

Ayano listened as Kyouko told her about a string of events: arguing with Yui about the Cultural Festival work and the club form and Yui leaving the Amusement Club. In the middle of her story, Kyouko broke down crying again. Ayano pressed the entire tissue package into her hands this time. Once she had calmed back down, Kyouko told Ayano about how she had tried to talk with Yui more than once, but had been brushed off by her each time.

"…and she won't even talk to Chizuru and Haruka, and I don't know what to do. Everything is just so messed up, and I feel sick. And now she's going to join the track team and probably won't want to see the rest of us at all anymore."

"I see," Ayano said. She had listened to Kyouko without interruption and was now trying to process everything she had heard. "So, you think she was upset mainly because of the Cultural Festival work and the club form?" _I shouldn't have allowed myself to distract you from your Cultural Festival duties. This is partly my fault, isn't it?_

"I guess so," Kyouko replied.

"But…that just seems odd. Was it a lot of little things adding up?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Toshino Kyouko," Ayano said. "It's not my place, but if you want me to…"

"You'll talk to Yui?" Kyouko asked hopefully.

"I'll…try." Truth be told, Ayano wasn't certain if she'd have any more success than Kyouko, Chizuru, or Haruka had, but figured she would at least give it a go.

"Thank you, Ayano!" Kyouko hugged Ayano tightly. She was crying for a third time.

 _Don't worry, Toshino Kyouko,_ Ayano thought, hugging her back _._ _I'll talk to Yui and help you figure this out. If I contributed to this, then I'll do what I can to help rectify it._

* * *

Ayano never had a chance to talk with Yui during breaks or lunch. She wasn't sure where Yui disappeared off to during those times. She decided to wait until the school day was done to try and talk with her. After classes ended, Ayano watched Yui get up and leave the classroom before Ayano had a chance to even approach her. She figured that was just as well; it would have been hard to talk with Yui in the classroom anyway, given the noise and the other people close by. Ayano scampered out the classroom door and looked in both directions. She spotted Yui a long way down the hall and immediately sped off after her.

"Hey, no running the halls!" someone called.

 _Sorry!_

"Yui!" Ayano called.

Yui stopped and turned around. "Ayano."

Ayano caught up to her. "Hey, do you have a moment?"

"I've got track team practice, Ayano. What is it?"

Struggling for words, Ayano tried to figure out how to begin. "I wanted to talk to you about…um…."

 _Oh, why didn't I at least plan out what I would say?_

"Yes?" Yui asked, looking impatient.

"It's, uh…"

"Let me guess," Yui said. "You want to talk with me about my argument with Kyouko."

Ayano nodded.

"Jeez, now you're after me too. Is she roping you into this, is it Chizuru and Haruka, or is it all three? Or is Chizuru's sister now in on this too?"

 _When did you become so suspicious and cynical, Yui? Is it because of your fight with Toshino Kyouko?_

"I do want to talk about your argument, but none of them asked me to come and speak with you. I'm here because I'm concerned," Ayano replied.

"I see. I'm a little surprised you, of all people, would come to me on your own about this."

"What? I just think…" Ayano trailed off. She was stumped trying to find the correct words again. _This isn't going well._

"That's okay, Ayano. I'm well aware of what you think. It's never been a big secret to me. So, forget about me and go after what you want. You'll never have a better chance than now, right?" Despite her words, Ayano didn't hear any sarcasm in Yui's voice; rather, she sounded sad.

"Huh? A better chance at what?"

Yui sighed. "You know exactly what I mean, so please don't make me say it out loud."

A realization hit Ayano. She thought of the way Yui had glared at her at the Cultural Festival when Kyouko had hugged her. She could suddenly see everything clearly; she did know exactly what Yui meant.

 _Funami Yui, you're like me, aren't you? We both have the same feelings for Toshino Kyouko. We just express them in different ways, which is to say, not much at all for either of us. That's probably why I didn't see it before. How far back do yours go? The past two months? All of high school so far? Middle school? And I was right that this is partly my fault, but I didn't know the half of it. You were angry at her not because she skipped out on her work or because she said and did weird things or whatever. You were angry at her because she spent time with me. You were jealous, just as I've felt jealous of your friendship with her sometimes. In another life, that might have made us rivals or something to that effect, but I don't want that. I want us to remain friends. I want all of us to get along. Going after 'what I want' right now would be incredibly selfish._

Ayano composed herself and chose her words carefully. "What I think," she replied. "Is that you and Toshino Kyouko need to try and make up."

"Is that all? That's not going to happen."

"It can." Ayano felt a little more confident now. "You two were always such good friends."

"We aren't anymore."

"You can return to that though."

"No reason to."

"Sure there is, for you and for her. I think your respective lives make more sense when the other is in it."

"Except, that makes no sense."

"No, it does. You two need each other."

Yui snorted. "Humph. Not likely."

"You do though," Ayano insisted. Now she knew what to say. "Think about it, Yui. That sort of friendship doesn't just spring up overnight. It takes a long time to grow. And then you have a best friend, someone who knows you as well as you know yourself, sometimes even better. I have Chitose. Her sister has Koyama. And you have Toshino Kyouko. Everyone should have a friendship like that. It's wonderful and invaluable. Sure, you two might have your differences and even conflicts sometimes from them. But that kind of friendship is not something you should just throw away over one argument."

Yui seemed to think on this some. Finally, she shook her head. "There's more to it than just one argument."

 _And how. This is a bad impasse you two have reached, and now I'm getting in it deeper than I already was. But I can't just let this go without at least saying something._

"Of course, and getting past this will involve more than just resolving that one argument. But you can."

"Ayano, why is this so important to you?" Yui asked. "Why are you suddenly so involved?"

"I…I want to see everyone happy again."

"Meaning you want to see Kyouko happy again."

"No, both of you. You're both very unhappy right now, I can tell."

"Maybe it's because people insist on bugging me about this: You, Chizuru, Haruka, and even Kyouko."

"We're your friends, and we care about you."

"Some of you might. Kyouko doesn't. She cares only about herself."

"That isn't true. She wouldn't be acting the way she is if she didn't care about you."

"Well, she's not good at showing that she cares. Breaking her word, ignoring her work, following me around and acting like a moron…"

"Yui," Ayano began. _This will be hard, but I have to say it._ "Did you tell Toshino Kyouko the real reason that you're upset with her?"

"That she's selfish and immature and blows off things she promised to do? Yes."

"I'm sure you did make all that clear to her, but I'm referring to the _real_ reason, Yui."

Yui's eyes looked downward, away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I mean, so please don't make me say it out loud," Ayano said, repeating Yui's words from earlier. _I think she'll get the point._

Yui's eyes met hers again. "You are the last person I want to discuss that with."

 _At least you don't deny it like I probably would, were I in your position._

"Yui, if you don't say anything to her, then nothing will change. Sure, Toshino Kyouko acts like an idiot a lot of the time, but I think you're the most important person in the world to her. She's-"

"Ayano, stop."

"-hurting and so are you, and she probably doesn't know why you're hurting unless maybe Chizuru or Koyama can tell and they clued her in. But what she does know-"

"Please, just stop!"

"-is that you shut you her out completely after you two argued, and since you did that, any chance of setting any of this right is completely gone."

"No, that's…I mean…I'm not the one who's at fault at here!" Yui snapped. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Who's at fault is beside the point, Yui," Ayano said quietly.

"Then what is the point, Ayano?"

"Everything I've said," Ayano replied. "I meant it all, from what you had to why it's worth saving. Please think on that."

Yui said nothing, but stared down at the floor and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer.

"But again, if you're still determined to push your best friend completely from your life, maybe you should at least tell her why."

"And if I don't want to tell her, then what?" Yui asked, looking back up. "You'll tell her?"

Ayano shook her head. "No, you should be the one to say that sort of thing to her. I'm still your friend as much as I'm still hers."

"I see. Ayano, I have to go, or I'll be late for track practice."

"Alright. Do you want a tissue, Yui?"

"No…I'm fine. See you later, Ayano."

"Good-bye."

Yui turned around and headed off down the hallway. Ayano watched her turn the corner and disappear. She looked briefly out the window at the athletic field and then started back to the classroom. She walked slowly, reflecting on just how embroiled she had suddenly become in her friends' conflict.

 _But I was already involved, even if I didn't know it. Did I say the right things, to either of them? Would I have said things differently if I had talked with Yui first? Too late for that now, I guess. I hope I did some good. And I hope things go back to normal._

However, a brief question occurred to her: What if things didn't go back to normal?

 _No_ , she thought, shaking her head. _They have to. They just have to. And when they do, now I realize something that makes me look at things differently before: that I'm not the only one who feels the way I do about Toshino Kyouko. So, I'll have some things I'll need to deal with too._

This was all too much for Ayano. She felt overwhelmed by the situation, by her own feelings, by everything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Chitose_ , she thought. _I'll go talk with Chitose. That will help. We all need someone we can talk to right now, and she'll listen._


	54. Chinatsu: The Akari & Sakurako Fan Club

Chinatsu: The Akari & Sakurako Fan Club

 _Akarin!_

 **Yui:** Hey, _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start.

 **Chizuru:** Hello everyone.

 **Yui:** In today's chapter, we'll be spending time with the middle school girls.

 **Chizuru:** All four of them are in this chapter, and the chapter is from Chinatsu's point of view.

 **Yui:** Have you been following what's been happening with them?

 **Chizuru:** A little. I think-

 _Kyouko comes running in._

 **Kyouko:** BORING!

 **Yui:** Kyouko…

 **Kyouko:** Seriously, your introduction is a total snooze, Yui. You guys need to live it up some!

 **Chizuru:** And just what should we be doing, Toshino Kyouko?

 **Kyouko:** Ahem. Today's chapter is about the middle school girls! They'll be fighting to the death as giant robot monsters invade the school!

 _Yui sighs. Chizuru rubs her forehead._

 **Kyouko:** And then…some other stuff happens!

 **Yui:** Fantastic. Let's get to the robot monsters and the 'other stuff' before this gets too absurd, then.

* * *

The school elections had concluded. On a sunny but cold November afternoon, Chinatsu sat in the Student Council room across from the two new members of the Student Council. The two of them had shown up for their first Student Council meeting, and, after congratulating and welcoming them, Himawari had wasted no time in getting right down to business, even though Sakurako and Akari weren't present when they started. Chinatsu knew that Sakurako had cleaning duty in their class, but she wasn't sure where Akari was. It wasn't like Akari to be late. She hoped Sakurako hadn't convinced her to stay and help clean when it wasn't her day to do so.

The new Vice President was a second-year girl who had black hair and a face that was shaped a little like a cat's. She smiled impishly at Chinatsu as Himawari talked with them and went over what they'd be doing with the Student Council. Chinatsu figured the new Vice President must have somehow known Sakurako and Akari, having asked about them before their meeting even started. Chinatsu raised an eyebrow at her, and the girl wiggled her nose at her.

 _Are you going to be trouble? I wonder. You should at least be more respectful to your senpai and not look at me like that when you're supposed to be paying attention to Himawari._

Chinatsu turned away from her and looked at the new first-year who had joined the Student Council. She had long, straight green hair that went almost to her waist and a little mole under her right eye. Unlike the second-year, she was diligently paying attention to Himawari and even taking notes on what she was saying.

"So, I know this all must be a lot to take in," Himawari was saying. "But please don't feel overwhelmed. We all work together, and we're ready to help each other with anything that comes up."

Chinatsu was about to concur when the Student Council room door was flung open. Sakurako marched in, and Akari was right behind her, carrying a small grey shopping bag in addition to her own schoolbag. Chinatsu looked up, glad to see Akari.

 _She always lights up any room she's in. I just wish it could her and me for a while without Sakurako being there._

"Hi, everyone!" Sakurako said. She turned to the table. "Welcome, new Student Council members! Oh, hey, it's the bench girls!"

"Bench girls?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yes, because they were sitting on a bench outside when we met them before."

"You remembered us, Omuro-senpai," the Vice President said happily.

"Hello, again!" Akari said from behind Sakurako. "We brought drinks to celebrate you two joining the Student Council! And there's ice-cream in the mini-fridge as well."

"There is?" Himawari asked.

Akari nodded. "We made sure to get some for today!"

"Akaza-senpai is so thoughtful," the first-year said happily. "That's one of the reasons so many girls look up to her."

 _Good grief._

"Eheheh," Akari smiled.

"I've always looked straight at Akari, never up or down to her," Sakurako mused.

The Vice President giggled. "And Omuro-senpai's such a clever comedian. No wonder you two are so well-liked." Sakurako grinned toothily at her.

"Well, thank you for taking care of that, Co-President Sakurako and Special Assistant Akari," Himawari said shortly. "Now, if you two would please sit down, we can continue the meeting."

"We could finish that later, Hima!" Sakurako waved her hand. "We have ice-cream to eat and soda to drink!"

"We still have official business to go over," Himawari said. She sounded very annoyed now. "Remember what we talked about before, Sakurako?"

"What?"

"Ugh, Sakurako!"

"Hey, hey!" Akari cut in. "Let's not argue. Let's get a little more work done, and then we can reward ourselves with ice-cream. How does that sound?"

Sakurako beamed at her. "That's a good compromise, Akari-chan!"

"Fine," Himawari said. She was clearly irked. Chinatsu could guess at what she was thinking: she was most likely exasperated by the fact that, once again, Sakurako would listen to Akari but not her.

 _And as for me? Akari almost completely ignores me when she's with Sakurako. It feels like we're not as close as we were before, as if Sakurako's stolen her from me. Do you think Akari's stolen Sakurako from you, Himawari? If someone suggested that, would you laugh it off and say Akari was welcome to her? I wonder._

* * *

In the days that followed, the two new members of the Student Council settled well into the routine Himawari had set out for them. They seemed prone to socializing and laughing with Akari and Sakurako, but they were at least willing to buckle down and work when it was time to do so. One afternoon, following a meeting, Himawari barely had to outline the task she had for them before they dutifully set to it. She smiled at the two of them as they set off to go take care of their work. Once that was done, she pulled three stacks of print-outs from a shelf and set them down on the table. Chinatsu recognized them as the ones Himawari had her put together the previous day.

"These printouts need to be distributed to the third-year classrooms." Himawari explained to Akari, pointing at the first stack. She then pointed at the other stacks as she continued to give instructions. "Those will need to go to the second-year classrooms and those will need to go to the first-year classrooms."

"Understood!" Akari said smartly. "Akari will take care of them."

"Thank you."

"I'll help you, Akari-chan!" Sakurako piped up.

"Is that really necessary?" Himawari asked.

"Of course, Hima! Look at all that, you can't expect Akari to carry such a heavy load of paper by herself."

"Thank you, Sakurako-chan," Akari smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"I…have a different job for you, Sakurako," Himawari said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, um…" Himawari stammered. "You can…uh…you can take care of it when you're done helping Akari."

"Okay! Let's go, Akari-chan!"

Sakurako grabbed two of the stacks of print-outs from the table and took off.

"Wait up!" Akari called as she grabbed the third and ran after her.

"And off they go," Chinatsu commented.

"Yes," Himawari agreed. "At least I know Sakurako's probably doing work if she's with Akari."

"Or maybe Sakurako's convincing her to goof off."

"I suppose that's also possible."

"Himawari, do you want me to take care of the job you were going to give to Sakurako?"

"What? Oh, no, that's fine, Chinatsu. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was going to have her do."

"Huh? But that's not what you told her."

Himawari ignored Chinatsu's reply. "I do have something you could take care of, Chinatsu."

"Sure, what do you need?" _You could have asked Akari to stay instead of Sakurako, maybe. I would have liked having her around more._

"I need to you to go through these class rolls and mark who and who hasn't completed their goal forms for November."

"Sure thing."

Himawari handed her a stack of class rolls and a long list indicating whose forms had been turned in. She then rolled the computer desk over next to the head of the table and began working on something there. Chinatsu began to work down the list, matching names on it to names on the class rolls. She had just turned a page to start marking off names for a different class when she heard two girls talking just outside the Student Council room door.

"…can meet them. Akaza-senpai is cute and sweet, and Omuro-senpai is really funny and smart. They're basically perfect upperclassmen. "

"Wow. Will they want to talk with us? I mean, I'm a transfer student, and I only just started here a week ago…"

"Sure. I met them with Nishi, and they were very friendly to me. They'll make you feel super-welcome!"

"They sound really nice. I knew some girls like that at my old school. Say, are they together?"

"Of course they are. They're in the same class and on the Student Council, so they're probably together all the time."

"I mean are they 'together' together?"

"Ooh. I don't know, but maybe? If they aren't, they'd make a super adorable couple."

"Like out of a manga or anime?"

"Sure, but real!"

Chinatsu looked up at the door, frowning. Two heads were peeking inside the Student Council room, but quickly retreated when they saw Chinatsu had noticed them. From outside the door, Chinatsu could hear the girls carry on with their conversation.

"Which one is Akaza-senpai? The one with the big boobs and blue hair?"

"No, Akaza-senpai has red hair and hair buns."

"Oh. Is that Omuro-senpai, then?"

"No. She's smaller and has lighter hair. I guess they're not around right now."

"Then who's that in there, sitting at the head of the table? I would think the Student Council President would sit there, but Omuro-senpai is the President, right?"

"Right. I'm not sure who that girl is or the other one ether."

"Ahem! Do you two need something?" Himawari cleared her throat loudly and called out to the two girls standing just outside the room. She had a pleasant look on her face, but Chinatsu suspected it was just a façade.

"Uh, excuse us!" one of the girls said, peeking around the door again, leaning somewhat into the room. Chinatsu recognized her voice as the first girl she had heard speaking. "We were just seeing if Akaza-senpai and Omuro-senpai were here."

"They're busy taking care of some work," Himawari said. "If you need something from the Student Council, I'd be happy to help out."

"Oh…do you know when they'll be back?"

"I'm sorry," Himawari said. To Chinatsu, the smile on her face looked forced. "I don't know."

"Okay, we'll check back another day then. Thank you!" The girl disappeared from the doorway.

A second girl briefly poked her head in. "Please excuse us again!" She quickly followed her friend.

Himawari sighed.

"What was up with them?" Chinatsu asked.

"Future members of the Akari and Sakurako Fan Club, I guess," Himawari replied sourly.

Chinatsu smirked, but Himawari touched on something that she herself had taken notice of. For some strange reason, Akari and Sakurako had recently become very popular among the first and second-years at their school. This probably had been building for some time, but it was now far more apparent to Chinatsu. She had noticed that, over the past week or so, many girls called out to the two of them in the hallways. And during breaks and lunches, some of them would come to their classroom vying for attention from the two of them, wanting to talk with them or just admire them. Chinatsu sardonically wondered if she'd start to see younger students sporting hair buns similar to Akari's. And now they were gossiping about Akari and Sakurako as well, it seemed. It really was a de facto fan club.

 _I guess you finally found your presence, Akari. I'm happy for you, but I'm also a little sad. It's so selfish, but I wish things could be like they were before when you and Sakurako...didn't act like such a couple._

They absolutely were _not_ a couple, Chinatsu insisted to herself. Things would have radically changed were that the case. Realizing her thoughts might quickly cause her to spiral into a bad mood, she turned back to Himawari.

"I know you're joking," Chinatsu said. "But it seems weird that would suddenly be a thing. Or practically a thing anyway."

"Well, if some younger students want to act like silly fan girls over those two, it doesn't matter to me."

 _You don't sound convinced of that, Himawari. I think it bothers you as much as it bothers me._

"How did that even come to be?" Chinatsu wondered.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Himawari said curtly. "I've scarcely noticed."

"Um, okay. I thought it was hard not to notice."

"Is that so?" Himawari murmured, she typed more.

"Hey, Himawari?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now that you have more members on the Student Council, do you still want Akari and me to stay on? I mean, Akari will probably stay on regardless, but…"

Himawari stopped her typing and looked over at her. "You're not thinking of quitting, are you Chinatsu?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"We discussed this once before, remember? You're a vital part of the Student Council. And we'd have never been able to get through the past six months without you. I don't know what I'd do if you left."

"Okay, point taken. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good to hear. Don't worry about Akari and Sakurako."

"Eh?" _You're telling me not to worry? I can tell you've thought about this as much as I have._

"They're still both our friends," Himawari said. "And I guess they're just having fun. As for them suddenly being popular, well, who can explain how these things work? I'm surprised it hasn't all gone to Sakurako's head, causing her to say something ridiculous about it."

 _Himawari , are you trying to convince me or yourself? Or both? And why is this getting to me so much?_

Chinatsu nodded. "I guess. Hey, if nothing else, you could use that to advertise for us. Come join the Student Council, work with Akari and Sakurako!"

Himawari chuckled. "Then it would _really_ go to Sakurako's head."

Chinatsu laughed with her. Feeling at least a little better, she returned to her work.


	55. Yui: Our Complicated Lives

Yui: Our Complicated Lives

 _Akarin!_

 **Chinatsu:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Haruka** : All set for today's chapter, Chinatsu?

 **Chinatsu:** You bet! It features Yui-senpai, the greatest character in this entire story.

 **Haruka:** Yes, she's a lot of fun.

 **Chinatsu** : And you get to see her all the time. Why is that?

 **Haruka:** Well, we're in high school together.

 **Chinatsu:** Humph. Just wait until I'm in high school. Then she and I will be together again at last!

 _Chinatsu clasps her hands together._

 **Chinatsu:** And we'll do all the things that high schoolers do together, like jump-flip across balconies or find weird ways to cure the hiccups, and after school, we'll….oh….

 **Haruka:** Zzz…zzz…zzz…

 **Chinatsu:** What…hey! Are you asleep? Wake up!

 _Chinatsu reaches over and shakes Haruka._

 **Haruka:** Gah-what?! I wasn't asleep!

 **Chinatsu:** You were, senpai. Let's just start the chapter before you fall asleep again.

* * *

 _BANG!_

The team captain fired the starting pistol, and Yui sped off down the track. It was another practice run, of course, and Yui gave it her all. The team Captain was still trying to decide if Yui would stick to long-distance events or shorter ones. Yui had done well at both types during practice so far, and she wasn't sure where she would finally end up.

After practice was done, she milled about with the other first year girls on the team. But Yui couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She wasn't sure if it was because she was new or because the words Ayano had said to her the other day wouldn't leave her mind.

 _So much of what Ayano said was right, but I don't know. This is all so confusing, so complicated. Does it have to be? Am I just making things difficult for myself by overthinking everything?_

Looking up from her reverie, she noticed Takaya, the team's Vice-Captain, walking over to her.

"Funami-san," Takaya said. "Excellent work today."

"Thank you."

"However, we still don't have your club form. Please take care of that if you really intend to join."

"Understood."

"I know it's just one form, but it is required, and I'd rather not have anyone from the Student Council breathing down my neck about this sort of thing. Rise-chan would be very disappointed in me, and the Captain, well, you see how she is. Personally speaking, I also want to make sure everyone on the team is really committed to it. While having the club form completed might not necessarily mean one is completely devoted, not having it might make some question that girl's dedication. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. I'll take care of it."

"Good!" Takaya smiled brightly at her. "See you next practice."

As Yui watched Takaya walk off the athletic field, the sense of something being out of order wouldn't go away.

 _I'm doing well. My teammates are friendly. The club leaders are two girls I can really look up to, especially the Vice-Captain. So why does it feel like this is off, like it's the wrong place for me to be?_

With practice over, Yui headed back into the main school building. Without thinking, she found herself walking past her classroom and down the far corridor on the first floor. She came to a corner in the hallway and stood in front of a door she had become very familiar with in her first six months of high school. A little placard that '1-42' hung on the wall right next to it. She wasn't sure why she had suddenly found the resolve to come to this place.

 _What am I doing? What will I say if they're actually there?_

She knocked on the door. No answer. She tried the door and found it was locked. She realized that she should have expected all three of them to have gone home by this time of the day. She took a key from her pocket and turned it over in her hand. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Nothing had changed in the club room. She hadn't expected anything would have. There were a few board games neatly stacked on the shelf, and Yui knew there were a few more in the metal cabinet. On the shelf stood a pretty vase made of green-colored glass that had some silk flowers in it. Haruka had brought that in back when they had been working on _Funmusement_ for the Cultural Festival. She had thought it would liven up the room. There was a manga volume lying next to the vase. Yui picked it up. There was Mirakurun on the cover, pointing her finger upward and twirling her wand. Yui flipped through it a bit, and recognized the art style and writing immediately. It was one of Kyouko's creations. She sighed and put it back down on the shelf.

She stepped out of the room then turned to look back into it once more. Here was where she and Kyouko had argued, and here was maybe where she could put things right, if that was still possible. She had decided now that she wanted to at least try. She closed the club room door and locked it back up. It was time for her to leave the school for the day and go home; there would be no opportunity for reconciliation until tomorrow. There was nothing to hear as she walked down the empty hallway expect her own footsteps.

* * *

The next day, Yui found that whatever had strengthened her resolve the previous day hadn't gone away. If anything, it felt stronger.

 _It's because of that persistent feeling of wrongness_ , she thought as walked to school, _that I'm not doing what I should be doing._

She didn't try to talk to Kyouko, Chizuru, or Haruka during their class break or during lunch. And the three of them had apparently given up on talking to her. She ate her lunch on the school roof as usual, trying to figure out how exactly she'd go about doing what she wanted to do.

 _Now I'm on the other side of this, I guess. Will they forgive me? I brushed off and ignored Chizuru and Haruka. I snapped at Ayano. They were all just trying to help. I could have responded more friendly to Kyouko when she tried to approach me, but I guess wasn't ready to yet. I feel like I am now, but is it too late?_

After school, Yui waited until the three Amusement Club members left the classroom. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself down the hallway to the club room. She stopped in front of the room and took one more deep breath. She reached out to knock on the club room door, and suddenly the resolve that had been so strong since the previous afternoon faltered.

 _No, I can't do this._

She turned and walked quickly down the hallway, away from the Amusement Club room door. She wasn't sure what had suddenly made her so hesitant. She had experienced nerves before, but never had they gotten the better of her like this.

 _If you don't say anything to her, then nothing will change._

Ayano had been right, of course. But getting to the point of saying something or anything was more difficult than Yui would have anticipated. She racked her brain for a way to take the final step that she needed to take.

 _Maybe I could bring something to help me out. There's a convenience store near the school. They should have what I need. If I hurry, I can get something there and make it back to the Amusement Club room while there's still plenty of time in the day._

She took off down the hall, running like she did in track practice. Being fast, she found, was definitely useful.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" someone yelled behind her. "Can nobody in this school follow the rules?!"

* * *

For the third time, she approached the club room door. She was certain this time. She knew that the others were in there and that she was ready. She felt nervous but wasn't going to run away. Steeling herself, Yui knocked on the club room door.

The door opened, and a familiar brunette girl with large brown eyes looked back at her in surprise. It was Haruka.

"Yui?" she said.

"Please excuse me," Yui said, bowing some. "May I come in?"

"Sure…"

Yui followed her into the club room. She saw Chizuru sitting on one side of the table, a game of chess in front of her. The seat across from her was empty; Yui assumed Haruka had been sitting there. At the table next to Chizuru, with a textbook and notebook in front of her sat Kyouko. Yui was a bit bemused to see that Kyouko was actually doing her homework. Chizuru's face was inscrutable as ever as she greeted Yui. Kyouko looked up from her homework, but said nothing. Whether she looked sad or hopeful, Yui couldn't quite tell.

"I came to apologize," Yui said, bowing. "To all three of you and to talk some, if that's okay."

"It's absolutely okay!" Haruka said. "Right?"

Chizuru didn't reply, but leaned forward and nodded her head slightly. Kyouko neither moved nor said anything.

"I brought some ice-cream," Yui said, holding up the bag. "I got the kinds each of you like too." She thought maybe Kyouko perked up a little after she said that and hoped she actually saw that and that it wasn't just wishful thinking. Yui took the ice-cream cups from the bag. She handed the cherry-vanilla to Chizuru, the green tea to Haruka, and the rum raisin to Kyouko.

"Thank you, Yui," Chizuru said.

"Thanks, Yui," Kyouko said in barely more than a whisper.

"Please, sit down," Haruka said, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"And thank you," Yui said, taking the chair next Haruka. "I guess-"

"Wait." Chizuru held up her hand.

"Yes?"

"Haruka," Chizuru said. "Let's go eat this on the roof, so that these two can talk. Okay?"

"Ah…okay!" Haruka answered.

Both of them got up and headed for the door.

"We'll see you later, Yui," Chizuru said as she walked out the door. "And I hope to see you around much more once again."

"It would be really good to talk with you again, Yui!" Haruka called as she followed Chizuru. She closed the club room door behind her.

For a moment, neither Yui nor Kyouko said anything as they sat across from each other at table. Kyouko hadn't even opened the ice cream Yui had brought her. Yui wondered if that was good or bad.

 _It's like a staring contest. Who will blink first?_

Yui decided she would. "Kyouko…"

"Yui, I'm sorry!" Kyouko suddenly wailed. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Wait, Kyouko-"

"I am sorry! I screwed up, and then you were angry, and then things got even worse," she sobbed.

"Please, calm down. We're here to talk."

"I know, and I'm sorry!"

"Do you know what you're apologizing for, Kyouko?"

"For all of it! I didn't do what I said I'd do, I skipped out on my work, and I followed you around and annoyed you."

 _Okay, that's weird. Did you somehow hear what I said to Ayano the other day? Or did she tell you? Oh well._

Yui smiled. "Much of that's just part of who you are. No, it was something else in particular."

"What do you mean, Yui?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"It's…that you and…" _Okay, no, I can't say it exactly. There's got to be a better way to tell her._ "It's related to the first thing you mentioned. Remember when we agreed that you and I would go together and see what the other clubs had done for the Cultural Festival?"

"Oh…and then we didn't."

"Yeah. And because we didn't, I guess I used you not filling out the Cultural Festival form as an excuse to lash out at you."

"I…see."

"And I was wrong to do that. And for that, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for, Yui. It was…all me. I messed up."

"I messed up too, Kyouko. And I handled it badly."

"But I started it all by just running off…"

"And I could have responded better." _Ayano was right. Who's at fault is beside the point, because we're both at fault._

"Well, I forgive you for that, Yui."

"So easily?"

"Yes. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want you around again. I want this sick feeling that's been in my stomach ever since we argued to go away."

 _And I want this feeling of wrongness to go away._

Yui looked down at table, uncertain what to say next. Then it came to her.

"Kyouko," she said. "We really do complicate each other's lives sometimes, don't we? But…"

Yui looked back up at her.

"Yes?" Kyouko asked.

"I also want us to be friends again."

"You…you do?" Kyouko said, sniffing.

"I guess everything that's happened has made me realize that I need that complication in my life. That I need you around, your spontaneity, your humor, your…everything."

"You mean that?"

"I do. And we still might have arguments going forward-"

"No, I don't want to ever argue with you again, Yui!"

"That's a tall order. We might still have quarrels, but in the future let's try to work them out as two friends who care about each other."

"I'll try if you will, but I still think it's better if we didn't argue at all."

"Fair enough."

"And…Yui…I…." Kyouko started crying again.

 _Every now and then, you remind me of what you were like as a little kid, Kyouko._ Yui got up, walked around the table and hugged her friend. Kyouko squeezed her back.

"Now , now, us making up doesn't make you that upset, does it?" Yui asked.

Kyouko laughed a little through her sobs. "Very funny, Yui. Please don't leave again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't even if I wanted to, given how tightly you're holding me here."

Kyouko laughed again. "This is how things should be, right?"

"Yes, this is how they should be."

"Hey, Yui?"

"Yes?"

"If you really want to ensure that our friendship is ironclad again, well, there's that really long math homework assignment that we got today…"

Yui laughed. "Don't push your luck, Kyouko."

"I had to try." She had stopped crying now.

"Do it yourself, and if you're still working on it tomorrow, I'll help you."

"Really? You'll let me copy yours?"

"I said I'd help you. I didn't say anything about copying."

"Copying would be super-helpful though!"

Yui pulled away from Kyouko's embrace, still smiling at her friend. "Kyouko, you're hopeless."

"So people like to tell me." Kyouko wiped at her face again, and suddenly her blue eyes were dancing with merriment. "Say, Yui, there is one thing we could do."

"What's that?"

Kyouko pointed at the chess board Chizuru and Haruka had been playing on. All the pieces were still in the positions they had left them in.

"You want to play…oh." Yui saw what her friend had in mind. "If we're going to do that, let's at least arrange the chess pieces so that Haruka's winning and give that poor girl a break. I don't think she's ever beaten Chizuru, unless that's happened since I've been away from the club."

"I like that idea. But don't forget, you're the one who suggested it out loud."

"Right, right."

"So, what are you going to do about the Track Team?" Kyouko asked as they moved the pieces around on the chess board.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. But, if I'm going to be remaining in the Amusement Club and if you'll have me back as a member-"

"Ooh, have you back?" Kyouko grinned at her. "Well, we probably ought to have some sort of penalty for you abandoning the club in the first place."

"We have club penalties? Since when?"

"Since now. Funami Yui, for briefly forsaking your membership in the Amusement Club, you have to buy me more ice cream. You know what flavor."

Yui chuckled. "I can do that."

"Oh, and you have to make that sausage curry for me."

"Okay. We'll have it the next time you sleep over, then."

"And you have to let me copy your math homework! No, not just that, you have let me copy all your homework for the rest of the term. No, the rest of our first year of high school!"

 _POW!_ Yui reached over and bonked Kyouko. A small bump rose on her head.

"Owie…but you know, I really missed that," Kyouko said, rubbing her head. "And I think the running made your stronger, Yui."

"And here I was worried I'd be out of practice," Yui replied. "Also, I didn't answer your question. I never turned in the Track Team form, so I'm still not officially a member. And I don't think I'm going to join."

"I see…you won't get in any trouble, will you?"

"I shouldn't." She smiled at Kyouko again. "But if I do, my club president will come and help me, right?"

"You bet, Yui! Now help me finish setting this up before Chizuru and Haruka come back."


	56. Chitose: Helping the Helpers

Chitose: Helping the Helpers

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Chitose:** Hello, everyone!

 **Kyouko:** Today's chapter features…you! Ikeda Chitose!

 **Chitose:** Me? I'm happy, of course, but why is that?

 **Kyouko:** Because we wanted to bring back a different perspective for the stuff we're going to go over.

 **Chitose:** I see. And just what are we going to go over, then?

 **Kyouko:** You mean, you haven't read ahead to find out what happens?

 **Chitose:** I'm afraid I haven't. What happens?

 **Kyouko:** Well, you'll find this little black notebook on the ground at school.

 **Chitose:** Notebooks are useful.

 **Kyouko:** This one, even more so. When you write some names in it, well, those girls fall in love.

 **Chitose:** Oh, that sounds splendid!

 **Yui** (entering): Kyouko…

 **Kyouko:** Hi, Yui!

 **Yui:** Do the intro right, please.

 **Kyouko:** Too late, Yui.

 **Yui:** Too late?

 **Kyouko:** Yes, the chapter's starting.

 **Chitose:** Let's get going, then! I want to go find that notebook!

 _Yui sighs._

* * *

Chitose sat across from her sister at the table in their home. The two of them were eating dinner together as they almost always did. Occasionally, they shared food. Chitose hoped she and her sister would always be close enough to do this: to sit and eat, sometimes talk, and sometimes just quietly enjoy each other's company. She knew that someday they'd both be adults and would likely go their separate ways. But they could still visit, of course.

 _Or maybe we'll just live together our whole lives,_ she thought. _Imagine it, the elderly Ikeda sisters, lifelong friends, still eating dinner together after so many decades. We could invite our friends over, and we could all be old together. Wouldn't that be nice?_

Thinking of their friends brought to mind something Chitose wanted to ask Chizuru about.

"Chizuru?"

"Yes?"

On the Monday after the school's Cultural Festival, Chizuru told her that there had been a fight between two members in the Amusement Club. Since it was obvious that said conflict involved neither her sister nor Koyama, Chitose could easily figure out which members Chizuru referred to: Toshino and Funami. Chizuru had confirmed it was indeed those two and had given her some details, but Chitose hadn't pried any further than she thought her sister had wanted to share at the time.

However, she did end up learning more about it anyway. Just a few days ago, Ayano had come to her with something she had wanted to discuss: that Funami Yui and Toshino Kyouko had an argument and had ceased speaking to each other. Ayano had told her that the two best friends had argued over Toshino not doing her work for the Cultural Festival. Chitose figured it had to have been bad, given how Toshino tended to act about her school work and other things a lot of the time. Ayano had run-ins with both girls in the same day and had tried to play mediator. Given what Chitose had observed at school that day, she thought maybe Ayano had some success in getting the two of them to reconcile, but she figured Chizuru could confirm it.

"I was wondering if your club issue you mentioned to me before was resolved."

"Yes, it was" Chizuru answered. "Yui and Toshino Kyouko made up, and Yui came back to the club. She had a long talk with Kyouko, and then talked a little with Haruka and me. And we had ice cream."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I like ice cream. Yui brought my favorite flavor too."

Chitose chuckled at her sister's dry humor. "I mean, the rest."

"I'm pleased to see my friends getting along again. I'm glad Yui's back in the Amusement Club. It felt strange sitting in the club room with just the three of us. And I'm glad Toshino Kyouko is back to normal or at least what passes for normal when it comes to her."

Chitose chuckled. "Normal?"

"Yes. First she was coming up with silly ideas to try and get Yui to talk with her, and when those didn't work, she just became depressed. At this point, I'm used to the silliness. Remember the beach house incident? But seeing her sad was heart-wrenching. She'd try to hide it sometimes, but Haruka and I could tell how she felt. Isn't there a song about the tears of a clown?"

"I'm sure there is, Chizuru."

"I'm sorry for not saying more about it earlier, but I wasn't sure if it was fair to you to drag you into it."

"I understand, Chizuru. You don't have to apologize for that. Ayano was a part of all that too, you know. She had talked with both Toshino and Funami about their argument."

Chizuru sighed. "I wondered about that. How did she become involved?"

"Ayano told me that she ran into Toshino, who was upset and brought it up to her."

"That might have gone extremely badly, all things considered," Chizuru muttered. "Still, I guess it was inevitable that word of their fight would spread around. People at our school are wont to gossip. And the two of them having another argument by the shoe lockers probably didn't help that. Maybe it was best she heard it from Toshino Kyouko herself."

"In our little social circle, where everyone's so close, it's hard for things like that to not become quickly known."

"I suppose."

"You care about them both a lot, Chizuru."

"I do."

"Me too."

The two sisters continued eating their dinner in silence. Finally something occurred to Chizuru that she had meant to ask her sister for some time, something that had nothing to do with Toshino Kyouko.

"Speaking of caring, what are you going to get Koyama for Christmas? It's almost December, after all."

Chizuru reddened slightly. "Um…I don't know yet."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"A few, I guess. What would you suggest?"

"Hmmm. What does she like?"

"Sleeping."

Chitose giggled. "You could get her a nice pillow."

"I was only joking. She also likes video games, manga, cute things, sweets…"

"That's quite a list." Chitose smiled. "You don't need any suggestions from me."

"I'd still welcome any advice you have to give."

"Aside from what you listed, I can only think of one thing she'd probably like lots."

"And what is that?"

Chitose shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll think she get it, regardless."

"I don't follow your meaning."

Chitose said nothing and smiled widely at her sister.

Chizuru frowned. "Is it takuan?"

Despite herself, Chitose burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to laugh. And I didn't mean takuan, but we should definitely make her some, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

"Of course, before we get to Christmas, we'll have to survive through our end-of-term exams again."

"True. They're less than a month away now."

"Do you think you'll be okay for them?"

Chizuru shrugged. "As okay as one can be, I suppose."

"We should have some study groups here. I'll invite Ayano. You can invite Koyama."

"I'd like that."

"And we'd have the person who got some of the highest marks in the class on our last exams studying with us."

"Oh? Are we adding a fifth girl to this study group, then?"

Chitose laughed at her sister's joke again. _I like hearing you joke, Chizuru. Did you always have this sense of humor? Has hanging around with Funami Yui rubbed off on you?_

* * *

The first day of December was far colder than the month that preceded it, which had already been colder than average. Chitose walked to school behind her sister and Koyama Haruka. Beside her walked Ayano. Despite the weather, Chitose still felt a little warm. It was the warmth she felt when she had her sister and closest friend nearby. Though that warmth wasn't enough to ward off the bitter cold, she noted, as she pulled her coat more tightly around her.

"It's so cold," Ayano complained. "And it's not even really winter yet."

"At least it isn't windy," Chitose said. "That would make it far worse."

"No, but you know the classroom will be frigid. It's burning up in there during the summer and will be freezing in there during this cold. You just wait and see. The student council room will be cold too."

"Yes, "Chitose nodded. "Maybe we should start having meetings around a heated table."

Ahead of them, Haruka laughed loudly at something Chizuru said.

 _You enjoy being with her, don't you Chizuru? That makes me glad. You're still the same sister you were before, but you've also changed some since we've been in high school. Or perhaps 'grown' is a better way to put it. You're more outgoing, and you let the rest of the world see the wonderful person you are._

Ayano smiled at them and turned to Chitose.

"Those two get along very well."

"They do," Chitose agreed. "It makes me happy to see it. Speaking of getting along well…"

"Yes?"

Chitose lowered her voice some. "Chizuru told me that Toshino and Funami made up after the argument they had."

"Oh…yes, I saw that they were talking again the other day. I haven't spoken with either of them since, well, you know."

"The day you helped them both with their problems?"

"I don't know how much I helped, honestly."

"Maybe you helped more than you realize, Ayano-chan."

Ayano smiled at her. "Do you think so?"

"I think so. And perhaps Toshino Kyouko really appreciates your help. She'll probably thank you for it."

The smile vanished from Ayano's face, and she shook her head. "No."

"You don't think she's appreciative that you helped her and her best friend reconcile?"

"No, I'm sure she is. B-but, I think I need to be careful about accepting Toshino Kyouko's appreciation in the future."

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Ayano's voice dropped to a whisper. "…because Funami Yui likes Toshino Kyouko."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She never explicitly stated it, but she said that without quite saying it." Ayano laughed a little. "Like I do, I guess."

"I wondered about that for a while, you know. And I think I mentioned that to you once before, but I suppose I also said it without exactly saying it."

"And you were right."

Chitose sighed a little. _We hide so many things don't we? I'm guilty of that too sometimes. We're afraid of putting them out into the open, so we instead drop hints as to how we really feel or we sometimes just deny those feelings altogether, causing them to instead manifest in different ways. I guess part of that is the potential for embarrassment or fear of rejection or both. If we feel like we don't put as much in, we tell ourselves, it won't be so bad if what we want doesn't come to pass. But if you never leave your doorstep, you'll never see the world. Who said that? I can't remember. Chizuru would probably know._

"You know, you didn't mention that part when you told me about your talk with Yui, Ayano-chan," Chitose remarked.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have been honest and told you everything!"

"What? You have nothing to apologize for. I didn't mean that badly. I can understand why you might have left that out. We don't want to just idly gossip about our friends, of course. And I'm sure you were also trying to figure where that left you."

"Yes. And when I realized that I had contributed to their fight-"

"No, Ayano, don't blame yourself. You're not at fault for that at all. These things are complicated and messy." _Especially when we bottle up everything like we often do._

"Messy is an understatement."

"And because you and Yui both like Toshino and you're both friends, you feel like you might jeopardize the situation? That's not very fair to you, Ayano."

"Life isn't fair," Ayano sighed. "On top of all that, I'm still just feeling confused by it all as well."

 _You've changed too, Ayano. There was a time when you would have harshly denied ever feeling strongly for Toshino Kyouko. As recently as the last day of the Cultural Festival, in fact, when you told me about how you had spent much of your day with her and wanted to take a present to her…but only, you insisted, because you didn't need it._

"You should ask yourself what you want, Ayano-chan. What would make you happy?"

"Me? Everyone getting along and being happy."

"Of course that's your answer. You're a good person, Ayano. But what about you in particular?"

"I…I guess I don't really know."

"That's a little fairer to you. You're allowed to not know."

"I'll think about that some, though."

"You should take your time. That's a life question, after all."

"I see." Ayano reached over and squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you, Chitose."

Chitose smiled back at her warmly. "Any time, Ayano-chan."

The girls continued their walk on to school.


	57. Rise: Mystery Seeker

Rise: Mystery Seeker

 _Akarin!_

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** You're right, Matsumoto. It is about to start. And today, you're the main character.

 **Rise:** …?

 **Nishigaki:** Yes, by special request. You must be popular not only at your high school, but also elsewhere. Good job!

 _Nishigaki pats Rise on her head. She smiles up her, but still looks confused._

 **Rise:** …?

 **Nishigaki:** Was it planned? I honestly don't know. I'm just sharing what I was told.

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** Don't worry, I'm sure your chapter will be great. I'll be cheering you on, so do your best.

 _Rise smiles again, blushing a little this time._

 **Rise:** …

 **Nishigaki:** Right. Let's get started!

* * *

Having her finished lunch, Matsumoto Rise made her from the Nanamori High Student Council room back to her classroom. She'd had a number of things to take care of and thus had eaten her lunch there instead of at her desk in the classroom as she usually did.

 _It's important for the Vice-President to work hard, after all. I was entrusted with important responsibilities, and it sets a good example for the rest of the Student Council._

She had a small package of sweet crackers that she was munching on as she walked down the hallway. Near the corridor where her classroom was, she came upon her friend Takaya standing and staring out the window.

" _Hello, Takaya_ ," Rise greeted her.

"Hi, Rise-chan," Takaya replied. She sounded a little tired and despondent to Rise, different from her usual cheery self.

" _Is something the matter?_ "

"Sort of. You remember that first-year you helped who came looking for me?"

Rise nodded.

"I thought she was going to join the track team, but she ended up not joining." She sighed. "She was really talented too."

Rise reached out and patted Takaya's shoulder sympathetically. " _I'm sorry to hear that._ "

"Thanks, Rise-chan. And now I just wonder if I said or did something wrong that drove her off. "

" _I'm sure you didn't. I always hear about how the girls on the team look up to you._ "

"Really?"

" _Yes, really. Perhaps the track team wasn't the best place for her. Here._ " Rise pulled out a cracker from the little package she was carrying and offered to Takaya.

"What's that for?"

" _To cheer you up a little. You seem down._ "

"Oh. Thank you, Rise-chan." She took the cracker and ate it. "You know, that does make me a feel a little better."

Rise smiled at her. " _I'm glad to hear that._ "

"In fact, I'm going to stop moping around here and go see…well, you know who." Takaya blushed a little.

" _You should. I'll see you later._ "

"See you, Rise-chan!" Takaya took off in the direction Rise had arrived from.

As she approached her classroom, something shiny on the hallway floor caught Rise's attention. She bent over and picked it up. It was a 500-yen coin. She turned it over in her hand, feeling its weight.

 _I wonder where this came from. It seems weird that someone would have just lost it without noticing._

She dropped the coin into her pocket and stepped into classroom 2-A. She sat down at her desk and began reviewing her notes for her afternoon classes. Beside her, two of her classmates were talking rather loudly. As a rule, Rise didn't like to eavesdrop, but it was hard for her to not overhear them from where she sat.

"With exams in less than a week, we need to pick up the pace with our studies."

"I've already got my strategy. You know the picture of the school's namesake in the front hallway? If you bow before it, she'll bless you with luck for your tests."

"How in the world does that work?"

"It's one of the six mysteries of the high school!"

"Six mysteries? Aren't there usually seven with that sort of thing?"

"Or maybe it's seven. I forget. It varies, I think. You know, like, with one of them, if you do something nice for someone at school, you'll have good fortune. Anyway, this particular one relates to the picture."

 _Good fortune from doing something nice for someone?_ Rise thought of the 500-yen coin in her pocket and wondered.

"Are you making this all up?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Right. Just to confirm, you bow to the picture, and then you'll do well on your exams?"

"That's the rumor."

Rise looked down at her notebook. _You'd be better off working hard and studying. Still, I guess it wouldn't hurt, so long as you don't neglect your preparation. It's odd, I've passed by that picture twice a day for the past year and a half, and I've never paid it much mind. I wonder how these 'mysteries' got started. This is the first I've heard of them, and it's my second year here._

One of the girls chuckled. "I see. We've got bowing at the picture for exam success and doing nice things for good fortune. What are the other mysteries?"

"Let's see. There's the Ghost of the Cultural Festival. Because of her, any two people who spend time along together at the Cultural Festival are likely to fall in love."

"Uh huh."

"You look skeptical."

"What if those people each also spend time with other people though?"

"I don't know. Maybe the ghost decides which couple she likes better? The Cultural Festival is big, she probably doesn't have time to get to everyone."

"You and I were together at the Cultural Festival. Does that mean we'll fall in love?"

"Um…"

"Ha, you don't need to look so embarrassed."

"Oh, shut up."

More laughter. Rise thought back to the Cultural Festival. _I spent time with each of the two first-year girls on the Student Council, Sugiura and Ikeda. I also brought Takaya a lunch and ate with her, since she was so busy with her own clubs. I like them all, sure, but I don't see myself falling in love with any of them or the reverse._

"Tell me about another one."

"The Fateful Corners!"

"The Fateful Corners?"

"Yes. In the hallway corners, fateful things can happen."

"That…uh…sounds a bit wrong."

"Not like that! Say, a chance meeting or encounter. If it happens in a hallway with a corner, it becomes fate. And then, for the lives of the girls involved, everything changes in an instant."

"And now it just sounds silly."

"Maybe it does, if nothing like that has happened to you. Watch out for those corners!"

 _I don't think I've had any fateful encounters in the hallway corners like that. I did back in middle school, however, come to think of it. But if it's a mystery of the high school, it probably wouldn't have affected me in middle school._

"Okay, next mystery then."

"The Birds of the Courtyard."

"What's the deal with them?"

"If you throw food for them and they eat it, then you'll get your heart's desire."

 _Really? My heart's desire?_

"Seriously?"

"It worked for me."

"You tossed the birds some food and got your heart's desire, eh? So, what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ha, figures. Any more mysteries?"

"Yes, but lunch is almost over. We can talk about them at break."

"I still think you're just making these up."

"Even if I am, they entertained you, right?"

Rise looked at the package of crackers she had left over from lunch. There were still a few in it. She folded over the flap and tucked the package into her bag.

 _Just in case._

* * *

There was no Student Council meeting that day. After classes were over, Rise made her way through the halls of the school on her way out, her mind half on her exams and half on the so-called mysteries. In the front hallway, she found herself standing before the picture that the two girls in her class had been discussing. She looked up at it. The woman in it was pretty and reminded Rise just a little of Nishigaki. She smiled pleasantly at Rise, as if to say _Of course I can grant you luck for your schoolwork._ Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Either way, Rise decided she would give this a chance and maybe get some luck to supplement her own studying. She looked left and right to make sure nobody was watching and then bowed to the picture.

 _Please bless me so that I do well on my exams._

Rise had just one more thing to do. She changed her shoes, put on her coat, and exited the school building. In the courtyard in front of the school, she walked carefully over to where a few birds were mingling below a tree. She had always thought herself quiet, but it seemed she was too loud for the birds. As she approached, they all took off in flight. Undaunted, Rise took the package of crackers from her school bag. She crumbled the remaining crackers in her hand and tossed the pieces, scattering them. She waited a moment, but no birds returned.

 _I imagine the birds don't like this cold. Maybe I'll try this another time._

She turned around and began to walk toward the front gate of the school. As she did, she heard the flapping of wings behind her. Turning back, she saw a lone grey pigeon pecking at the crumbs on the ground. Rise smiled at it.

 _Enjoy, little bird._

She walked out of the school gate and strode down the sidewalk alongside the road that ran in front of the school. She had gone only one block when a white car pulled up next to where she was and honked its horn.

"Matsumoto!" the driver called. "It's too cold for walking. Want a ride?" There was Nishigaki, her favorite person in the world, behind the wheel.

Rise's face brightened, and she nodded enthusiastically. She stepped over and got into the car through the passenger side door.

" _Let's go!_ " she said happily, buckling her seatbelt.

"How is everything at your school?" Nishigaki asked as the car pulled away and drove on down the road.

" _Well, today_ _I heard of some strange mysteries there. I did as you would have done and investigated two of them myself_."

"Is that so? And what did you find out?"

Rise smiled warmly. " _It turns out there might be more to them than I originally thought._ "


	58. Akari: From Me to You and You and You

Akari: From Me to You and You and You

 _Akarin!_

 **Himawari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 **Ayano:** Hello again!

 **Himawari:** Are you ready for today's chapter, Sugiura?

 **Ayano:** I am. Though I won't be in it, I'll be supporting you all from afar.

 **Himawari:** Thank you. Today's chapter features Akari and-

 **Sakurako** (running in): And me!

 **Himawari:** Sakurako!

 **Sakurako:** It's Christmas, Hima!

 **Kyouko** (running in): I'm in the chapter too!

 **Ayano:** Oh, Toshino Kyouko, you're still doing this?

 **Kyouko:** What?

 **Yui** (entering): Ayano's in disbelief that you're disrupting the chapter introductions again.

 **Kyouko:** Hey, Yui's here! All set for the chapter? Are we starting right now?

 **Yui:** Did you even hear what I just said?

 **Sakurako:** Something about the chapter introduction!

 **Kyouko:** That sounds close enough. Let's begin!

* * *

Akari was out shopping with Sakurako. In a few days, the combined high school and middle school Amusement Clubs would be having a Christmas party. Akari was very excited. She hadn't gotten to see her high school friends since November, during their school's Cultural Festival. She missed them and counted down the days to when she'd be in high school with them. It would only be a few months now. For their party, Yui had told her they'd be doing a gift exchange. So, she had to first to find a nice gift that would be suitable for any of the other five girls it might end up with. That was the hard part. The easier part was what else she wanted to get– she wanted to come to the party with a little gift for each of them from her. For those, she could get something unique for each girl, some special that she'd like.

Sakurako had been happy to come along and help Akari with her Christmas shopping. Akari wanted to get something for Sakurako too, of course. Her hope was that Sakurako would perhaps drop a hint as to what she would want. Otherwise, Akari would simply pick something she would think (and hope) her friend would like. She had invited Chinatsu to go along with her, telling her that she and Sakurako would be going Christmas shopping, but upon hearing that, Chinatsu insisted she would be busy. When she talked with Himawari and invited her, Himawari had given her the same response.

 _It is close to Christmas and the end of the year_ , Akari figured. _We're all very busy._

As they browsed the store shelves, Sakurako occasionally lobbed silly suggestions for gifts for Akari to buy.

"Maybe you should buy a toothbrush for one of your club members, Akari-chan! Those are always useful."

"They are, but perhaps not as Christmas presents."

"That reminds me, I think I need a new toothbrush."

"Oh, look at this!" Akari said, holding up a snow globe. "It's got a little shrine inside. Isn't that pretty?"

"It is nice. Are you going to get that?"

"Yes, this will be Akari's entry into the gift exchange."

"I wonder if we should do a Student Council gift exchange. But maybe it's too late for that."

"Well, you could also get something for Himawari while we're out," Akari suggested.

"I guess I could. How about a bra?" Sakurako laughed.

"That's probably not the best gift idea for her, Sakurako."

"Okay, I'll think of something better."

"And I wanted to get something special for Chinatsu as well. It's a shame they were both busy."

"Huh? Hima's not busy."

"I mean, she told Akari she'd be too busy to go out shopping with us."

"I was at her house this morning. She was just doing her homework. And she wouldn't let me copy it! Humph."

"Oh…" Akari wasn't sure what to make of that. "Well, that counts as busy, right?"

"No, it doesn't seem like it to me. She could do that anytime."

 _She's busy, just like Chinatsu. Is that really busy? Sakurako has a point. It's like they're avoiding us, but no, that can't be right._

"So, what are you really going to get your fellow club members, Akari-chan?" Sakurako asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"I want to get an electric hand mixer for Yui. She really needs one. Not a large, expensive one, mind you. Just a small one."

"Good idea! Then she can come to my place and cook dinner."

Akari giggled. "Probably not. Let's see, for Chinatsu, I'm going to get some tea that she can serve. Nice tea, of course."

"Good idea! Then she can come to my place and serve tea. Ah…"

Akari laughed again. "You're silly, Sakurako. Next, I'm going to buy Kyouko some art supplies."

"Good idea! Then she can some to my place and…uh…do art."

"And I have to get something for Chizuru-senpai and Haruka-senpai as well."

"I don't really know them. I think the only time I ever met them was at the beach house during summer break. You know, the one we had to _clean_."

Akari remembered that very well. "Haruka-senpai likes games, so I'll get her a copy of Gingerbread Girl."

"Oh, maybe she'll want to play it with us!"

"Akari hopes so. And Chizuru-senpai likes to read, so I'll get her a few of the new light novels that are out."

"Sounds like you've thought of everything, Akari-chan."

"That's not everything. I still need to get Himawari something."

"A bra?"

"Maybe…drop that joke, Sakurako. I thought Himawari would like some flowers. She keeps saying that she wants to liven up the student council room."

"Oh, that would be nice."

"And I have to get something for you, Sakurako!"

"For me?"

"Yes, of course! You're my good friend too."

"Oh, thank you!" Sakurako's face lit up, and she embraced Akari tightly. "We are good friends, aren't we?"

"We are….but….Sakurako…."

"What is it, good friend Akari-chan?"

"Akari…can't….breathe…."

"Oh! Sorry."

Sakurako released her, and Akari gasped, catching her breath. For a brief moment, she had thought Sakurako was going to crush her.

"Don't worry, Sakurako." Akari waved her hand in front of her. "So, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Let's go eat pizza!"

"You want pizza for Christmas?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Akari laughed. "After we're done shopping, we'll go find a place to eat pizza."

"Christmas pizza!"

Akari laughed again. _I always have a good time with you, Sakurako. And you always make me laugh._

* * *

A few days later, Akari and Chinatsu made their way to Yui's apartment building. The wind had picked up some, making the cold sting even more. Akari couldn't wait to reach Yui's apartment, where she knew it would be warm.

"How many presents did you buy, anyway?" Chinatsu asked, looking at the stack of packages in Akari's arms.

"One for everyone, plus one for the gift exchange!" Akari said happily.

"That's so sweet, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said.

"Yes, Sakurako helped me with my Christmas shopping the other day. She tried to help me wrap them, but got distracted."

"I…see."

"But, it all got finished."

"You know, now I wonder if I should have done that. I just brought the one gift for the gift exchange."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, Chinatsu. We're all friends, after all, right? And that's about more than presents."

"Sure…"

Inside the building, the two girls made their way up to Yui's apartment. After they rang the buzzer, Yui greeted them at the door.

"Come in, you two."

"Please excuse us," both girls said as they entered.

Akari saw that Yui was wearing an apron and assumed she was cooking for the six of them. Chinatsu went into the main room of the apartment while Akari followed Yui into her kitchen.

"Akari brought presents for everyone!"

"Akari, you didn't have to do that." Yui hugged her.

"Eheheh, but I really wanted to."

"You're a good girl, Akari," Yui said, releasing her. "And I think you've gotten taller."

"You think so?" Akari asked. "You're still taller than Akari."

"Maybe I've gotten taller too. How's everything at the middle school?"

"More or less the same. How's everything at the high school?" Akari asked, hoping she sounded as mature as Yui.

"A bit off for a while," Yui said. "But I think we're on once again."

"How were things off?"

"It was…you know what, don't worry about it, Akari," Yui said. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Ugh," Akari groaned. She felt a little annoyed. "Is this another thing you think I'm not old enough to hear? Akari is old enough to hear these things!"

"What? No, it's not like that, Akari. This is a happy occasion, so we should stick to happy things."

"Oh. Wait, Akari's heard that one too!"

"Heard that one?"

"Hey, you two!" Kyouko said. "Quit gossiping in there. We need to get the gift exchange going, since everyone's here!"

"No need to be impatient, Kyouko," Yui replied. "The presents aren't going to get up and run off."

"Uh, about that, Yui. The present I got, it might actually get up and run off."

"Kyouko…"

"Kidding!"

"Good. Go sit down, and I'll bring in the food."

"Let me help you, please!" Akari said. Yui smiled at her.

Yui had set up a slightly larger table for the six of them to sit around. After helping Yui bring in the food, Akari sat down between Chinatsu and Yui, smiling at both of them.

"Just take what you want while you open presents," Yui told everyone. "But it might be easier to wait until we're all done with them."

"Take whatever I want, eh?" Kyouko suddenly had a sly look on her face.

"But leave food for everyone else, Kyouko," Chinatsu added.

"Maybe we should open Akari's presents before we do the gift exchange," Yui suggested. "Since she got us each something."

"Did she? Now I feel like we should all get her something…" Chizuru muttered.

"Chizuru's right!" Kyouko said. "Here, Akari! Merry Christmas!" She held out a pair of disposable chopsticks.

"Thank you, Kyouko!" Akari said, taking the chopsticks. "These are always useful."

"Akari, you don't have to pretend…" Chinatsu said to her.

"Huh? Pretend what?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Alright, then. Please, everyone open your presents!"

Akari passed out the packages she had with her and smiled as the other five girls opened the presents she had gotten them. To her delight, each girl was very happy with her gift.

"Now I can try baking some more things," Yui commented, examining the mixer.

"And I can eat them!" Kyouko said, looking at the back of the art supply kit.

"Thank you the tea, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said, hugging her.

"And for the books," Chizuru said, leafing through one. "I know what I'll be reading tonight."

"And I know what I'll be playing," Haruka smiled, reading the Gingerbread Girl game box. "And we can play this together some time as well!"

"Eheheh, you're all welcome!" Akari said happily. "Do you want to do the gift exchange now, Yui?"

"Sure. Does everyone have their gift?"

Everyone did. But it turned out that no planning had been done in how to give out the gifts. The girls' presents ended up being randomly passed around.

"But say something if you end up with your own," Yui said.

"Unless you really want the present that you bought!" Kyouko laughed.

"This reminds me of the Christmas dates we did back in middle school," Yui remarked as she handed a wrapped present to Kyouko.

"Yes," Kyouko replied. "But this is different in some important ways."

"Like the fact that we're exchanging gifts instead of going on dates?"

"Yes, there's that. Also, the way we're determining things is more random this time around and not fixed."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Yui-chan! Nothing at all."

Akari laughed as Yui handed her a wrapped green box. "I think everyone has a present now."

"Right!" Kyouko said. "Now, everyone open your present!"

Akari unwrapped the green box in front of her. Inside was a stuffed red dog. She pulled it out.

"Oh, it's cute!" she said.

"That's mine, Akari," Chinatsu smiled. "Look inside the little bag attached to its collar."

Akari opened the little brown bag that was on the dog's collar. It was full of candy. "Thank you, Chinatsu!"

"Look, Yui!" Kyouko said, opening her present. "A hat, a scarf, and matching gloves!" She held up the scarf, which was navy and warm-looking.

"Those are nice, Kyouko."

"That's from me," Chizuru remarked. "I actually had you in mind when I bought it, Toshino Kyouko."

"Oh Chizuru!" Kyouko said, clasping her hands. "I didn't know you cared!"

"I actually don't." Chizuru's deadpan joke elicited a snicker from Yui.

Chinatsu looked at the little potted plant that was in the box she had gotten. "Oh, it's a cactus?"

"That's from me!" Kyouko said. "Enjoy it, Chinatsu-chan, and let it remind you of warmer times."

"It is pretty. Thank you, Kyouko-chan." Kyouko beamed at her.

"Mine is heavy," Yui remarked. She tore open the box. "Huh, it's a flashlight."

"That's from me!" Haruka said. "It's a really bright and powerful flashlight!"

"It could also be used as a weapon," Yui said holding it in her hands. She switched it on, the bright beam shining right at Kyouko's face.

"Ah, Yui!" Kyouko cried. "My eyes!"

"I'm sorry, Kyouko!" Yui quickly switched it off. "Are you alright?"

"I think my life was flashing before my eyes." Kyouko blinked. "Well, something was flashing."

"Sorry about that. Oh, it looks like you ended up with mine, Haruka."

Across the table, Haruka was holding a wrist watch. "Oh, thank you, Yui. Look, it's a little cat watch!" She showed the watch to Chizuru, who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, that's cute. You should show everyone else as well."

Haruka held up the watch for all the other girls to see. The watch face looked like a cat, and two pointed ears adorned the top.

"It's really cute, Haruka-senpai!" Akari smiled.

"That's a perfect gift for her, since she already watches a cat," Kyouko laughed.

"Terrible," Yui commented.

"How many points out of ten?"

"Four, but only because it's Christmas."

"Ooh, very harsh, Yui!"

Akari noticed that Chizuru was holding her present.

"Chizuru-senpai!" Akari said. "You need to open yours still!"

"Alright." Chizuru opened the box and took out the snow globe Akari had bought. She shook it a little and actually smiled some as she watched the snow swirl around the shrine inside. "Is this from you, Akari?"

"Yes."

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"Eheheh, you're welcome!" Akari smiled back at her.

With their present exchange done, the girls dug into the food Yui had made for them. Akari couldn't think of a better Christmas party.

 _It's hard to believe how quickly this year's flown by. And just think, soon enough we'll be in high school, and we'll all be back together, just like things were before. Just imagine it, Akaza Akari the high schooler…_

"Akari," Chinatsu said, pulling Akari away from her thoughts. "Don't eat too much cake and make yourself sick."

"That again?" Akari laughed.


	59. Chizuru: A New Year Song

Chizuru: A New Year Song

 _Akarin!_

 **Sakurako:** Hey, everyone! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 **Chizuru:** Hello.

 **Sakurako:** Today's your chapter, so you introduce it.

 **Chizuru** : Me? I thought you wanted to do another introduction. Isn't that why you're here?

 **Sakurako:** Yes, but it isn't my chapter, so I don't really care all that much.

 **Chizuru:** You're in this chapter, however.

 **Sakurako:** I am?

 **Chizuru:** You are. And the sooner you do the introduction, the sooner you'll show up.

 **Sakurako:** Ahem. In today's chapter, Chizuru has a crazy dream!

 **Chizuru:** But is it just a dream?

 **Sakurako:** It can't be! The beautiful and amazing Sakurako is in it, and she's completely real! So, let's go and see what happens!

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. Chizuru sat on the floor of Haruka's room, watching television with her. One of the stations was playing a show with a variety of music and comedy acts as they counted down to the end of the year. It wasn't yet midnight, but Chizuru already felt a little tired. She wondered if the two of them would be able to stay up to watch the year roll over into the next one.

"That was a funny act, wasn't it?" Haruka asked. She sat on the floor next to Chizuru. On the show, the comedy skit had ended, and a pop idol was now on, singing a happy, upbeat song.

"It was," Chizuru replied. "I wonder if they'll bring her back on for another bit."

"Do you want some coffee or tea, Chizuru?" Haruka asked.

"I'm okay, thank you."

They watched the pop idol dance around on the stage as she sang."

"What about you?" Chizuru asked Haruka. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit sleepy, to be honest."

"If you fall asleep, I'll wake you up when it's midnight."

"Thank you, Chizuru. But I should be able to….stay….awake…." Haruka suddenly dozed off and leaned against Chizuru.

"Sleep well for now," Chizuru said. She turned back to the television. The pop idol had finished her upbeat song and was now singing a slow, soft song.

 _I ought to change the channel_ , Chizuru thought. _This music might put me to sleep too._

She thought she reached for the remote for Haruka's TV, but her eyes closed, and soon she was fast asleep as well.

* * *

 _Chizuru looked around. She couldn't tell where she was. Everything seemed misty and hazy. She thought she was alone in this dark, strange place when suddenly a voice greeted her._

 _"Hello, Chizuru."_

 _Chizuru recognized the voice. "Yui?" She turned and saw Yui standing right next to her._

 _"It's me. Sort of."_

 _Chizuru looked at her closely. It was Yui, but something was slightly off. There was a hazy aura around her, as though Chizuru was looking at her through glass. But the appearance wasn't constant, and the air around this phantom girl seemed almost wavy._

 _"Where are we, Yui?" Chizuru asked._

 _"Have a look. You'll recognize it."_

 _Chizuru glanced around again. She saw a familiar table, a set of shelves, and a metal cabinet. It seemed as though they were in room 1-42 at Nanamori Senior High school._

 _"We're in the club room?" she said uncertainly._

 _"Yes and no," Phantom Yui answered. "I know it looks like that, but it's actually more of a limbo."_

 _"I see."_

 _"And from here, we can take a trip."_

 _"A trip? To where?"_

 _"The past. After all, I'm the Phantom of the Previous New Year."_

 _"Are you really?"_

 _"That's right. Now, hold on tight."_

 _"To what?"_

 _Phantom Yui snapped her fingers. The club room vanished, and suddenly Chizuru found herself in her own bedroom that she shared with her sister Chitose. But it was very different, Chizuru noted. Even in the dark, she could make that out._

 _"Wait," Chizuru said. "This is my room, but it's from when I was younger."_

 _"Much younger," Phantom Yui agreed._

 _Chitose watched as the younger version of her got out of her bed and crossed the room to her sister's bed._

 _"Nee-san," Young Chizuru said._

 _"What is it, Chizuru?" Young Chitose asked sleepily._

 _"I can't sleep. There are strange noises outside."_

 _"Those are just people celebrating. Go back to bed, Chizuru."_

 _"I'm afraid, though. May I sleep in yours?"_

 _"Of course." Young Chitose slid over, and Young Chizuru climbed into bed next to her._

 _"So cute," Phantom Yui chuckled._

 _"Ugh, this is embarrassing," Chizuru groaned._

 _"Don't worry about it, Chizuru. You should have seen Kyouko around that age."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yes. In fact, let's go do that." Phantom Yui snapped her fingers, and the scene dissolved. With a flash of light, it formed anew. Chizuru found herself standing in the front hallway of a house that she recognized as Akari's. As she stood there with Yui, a girl with long red hair passed by and looked in their direction, tilting her head. Chizuru recognized her as Akane, Akari's sister, but much younger._

 _"Don't worry," Phantom Yui said. "She can't see us. C'mon, let's go see how the gang is doing."_

 _Chizuru followed her past Akane, up the stairs, and into Akari's room. Three girls were sitting around a table there: younger versions of Kyouko, Yui, and Akari._

 _"You all look so cute," Chizuru said._

 _"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it," Phantom Yui chuckled._

 _"Hey, boss!" Akari said. "Are we going to stay up all night?"_

 _"I don't think we can do that," Yui answered. "You see, the dream you have on New Year's is special! If you dream about certain things, like eggplants, then it's good luck!"_

 _"Oh, what if you have a bad dream?"_

 _"B-bad dream?" Kyouko asked, suddenly looking upset._

 _"Like a ghost visiting you in your sleep, while you dream about the New Year, taking you away to-"_

 _"Stop, stop!" Kyouko cried. A few tears were running down her face. "Don't say things like that! I won't be able to sleep!"_

 _"Kyouko, you'll be fine," Yui said._

 _"B-but the ghost!"_

 _"Don't worry, Kyouko-chan!" Akari said, throwing her arms around her. "You're with Yui and Akari, and we'll protect you from any ghosts!"_

 _"T-thank you, Akari-chan," Kyouko sniffed._

 _"Ah, memories." Phantom Yui snapped her fingers, and Akari's room faded from view. Chizuru looked around saw they were back in room 1-42 at the high school._

 _"I wonder if I should mention this to Toshino Kyouko," she mused._

 _"Don't bother," Phantom Yui said. "She'd probably deny it, and you won't remember any of this afterward anyway."_

 _"I won't? Then what was the point of that?"_

 _Phantom Yui shrugged. "Not a clue. Anyway, that's all for me. I've got to head off. I'm going to go and see what the Meiji era was really like. See you later, Chizuru."_

 _Phantom Yui snapped her fingers and vanished. Chizuru was now alone in the club room._

 _"If this is the sort of story I think it is," Chizuru mused. "Then there should be two more…um, phantoms. I wonder when the next one will show up."_

 _The club room door opened. "No sooner said than done, Chizuru-chi!"_

 _Chizuru turned toward the door and the new voice she heard. Toshino Kyouko walked into the room. Chizuru saw that she was dressed like Mirakurun, her favorite anime character. She adjusted the purple hat on her head and twirled the little star wand in her hand. Like Yui, she had a strange, ghostly aura around her._

 _"Hello, Chizuru!" she said happily._

 _"Hello, Toshino Kyouko."_

 _"I'm not exactly Kyouko. I'm the Super-Amazing Phantom of the Current New Year!"_

 _"That's a long title."_

 _"It is. So, you can just call me as normal, even though it's me but not me."_

 _"You sound like Toshino Kyouko, sure enough."_

 _"Thanks, Chizuru!"_

 _"But I'd almost have expected Haruka to show up as a spirit. Will she be the third one?"_

 _Phantom Kyouko laughed. "No, she's asleep, Chizuru. Come take a look!" She waved her wand, and the scene changed to one that Chizuru instantly recognized: she back was in Haruka's room. She saw herself and Haruka leaning against each other, both snoozing. The television was still playing the New Year's variety show they had been watching._

 _"I guess we did fall asleep," Chizuru said._

 _"Looks like it," Phantom Kyouko giggled._

 _"So, why are we here, Toshino Kyouko? What is it I need to see?"_

 _"You're right. This is boring," Phantom Kyouko said. "Let's go somewhere else!"_

 _She waved the wand she was holding, and the scene dissolved. There was a flash of light and Chizuru found herself standing in a room she didn't recognize. Two girls sat on a couch in front of a table and a television set. They were fighting, pulling at each other's faces as they did so. Though she didn't know either girl very well, Chizuru recognized them as Omuro Sakurako and Furutani Himawari. They were in the same class as Akari and Chinatsu at the middle school._

 _"Things are much more interesting here!" Phantom Kyouko commented. She waved her wand, and a bowl of popcorn appeared in her left hand. Setting her wand down on the table, she took a handful and ate it. She offered the bowl Chizuru, who shook her head in refusal. On the couch, the two girls released their hold on each other's faces, but glared at one another._

 _"I can't believe I have to spend my New Year's with you!" Sakurako sulked._

 _"I'm only here because Kaede wanted to have a sleepover with Hanako and I need to watch her, not because I want to be here," Himawari retorted._

 _"Kaede?" Chizuru asked._

 _"Quiet!" Phantom Kyouko shushed her. "Or we'll miss the fun."_

 _"Well, I'm only here because I live here, idiot!" Sakurako snapped._

 _"You're calling me an idiot?" Himawari scoffed. "That's rich."_

 _"Sakurako's rich and Himawari isn't," Sakurako replied in a sing-song voice._

 _"Every time I think you're growing up some, Sakurako, you turn around and prove me wrong."_

 _"See? You were wrong and thus an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!"_

 _"Shut up, Sakurako."_

 _"How long is this going to go on?" Chizuru asked._

 _"Oh, you have no idea, do you?" Phantom Kyouko smirked. "But, let's speed things up."_

 _She picked up her wand from the table and waved it. The scene seemed to shift some, and suddenly both girls were fast asleep. Himawari leaned back on the couch, with Sakurako's head resting on her chest. Both girls were breathing softly and evenly and had their arms around each other._

 _"Now that's a cute, peaceful picture." Chizuru smiled at the pair._

 _"Enjoy it while it lasts," Phantom Kyouko said. "It won't remain that way for much longer."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Wait for it…"_

 _Phantom Kyouko reached out and tapped Himawari's head with her wand. Himawari suddenly woke up. She looked down and saw Sakurako snuggled against her chest. She turned red and then suddenly an angry look fell over her face._

 _POW! She struck Sakurako on the head._

 _"WAH!" Sakurako cried, waking up startled. She pulled away from Himawari, glaring at her again. "Why did you do that, Hima?!"_

 _"You were sleeping in a very inappropriate position, Sakurako."_

 _"I can't help what I do when I'm asleep!"_

 _"Then don't sleep so close to me."_

 _"Then move over and make room."_

 _"I'm already at the end! You're taking up too much room on the couch."_

 _"No, I think you and your boobs are taking up all the room on the couch."_

 _POW! Himawari reached out and clocked Sakurako on the head a second time._

 _"Ow!" Sakurako exclaimed, rubbing her head. "You hit me again! Akari-chan never hits me."_

 _"Akari-chan never hits me," Himawari muttered under her breath, imitating Sakurako._

 _"Huh? What did you say?"_

 _"Nothing. Akari would never hit anyone or anything, Sakurako, so don't consider yourself special for that." Himawari suddenly sounded sad. "I'm going to sit on the floor. We won't get in each other's hair that way."_

 _Himawari slid off of the couch and onto the floor, resting on her elbows on the table in front of the couch. Starting listlessly at the television, she sighed._

 _"H-Himawari?" Sakurako asked. There was no anger in her voice now._

 _"What?"_

 _"I…nothing. Never mind."_

 _"You shouldn't talk if you don't have anything to say," Himawari said distantly, not turning to look at Sakurako._

 _"Whatever, Hima." Sakurako had a sullen look on her face._

 _Phantom Kyouko waved her wand, and the scene faded. They were back in the Amusement Club room._

 _"I remember those two from our summer trip," Chizuru remarked. "They'd start arguing over the smallest things."_

 _"That's the norm for them."_

 _"So much conflict," Chizuru sighed. "And we just got through some of that, didn't we?"_

 _"They're having their own share of problems right now," Phantom Kyouko explained. "But they deal with them differently than we do."_

 _"I guess their fighting did seem a little different than the fighting between you and Yui. It's as though it was more…familiar to the two of them."_

 _Phantom Kyouko laughed. "That's true. It's part of their relationship in general."_

 _"But you mentioned problems. Was there more to it than just their normal fighting?"_

 _"There was. What they're going through is a situation similar to what you saw with Yui and me. But at the same time, there are subtle differences. Also, there are four girls involved in this situation instead of just three."_

 _"Four? You mean it isn't just those two?_

 _"Yes, four."_

 _"I see. For a moment, you sounded more like Haruka when she's sharing her insights."_

 _"Maybe I sounded like her because this is all taking place in your head, Chizuru-chan."_

 _"And now you sound more like the Toshino Kyouko I'm familiar with."_

 _"Tomato, potato."_

 _"So, are those girls going to work past these issues?"_

 _Phantom Kyouko shrugged. "If you want to know that, find a fortune-teller. I'm a spirit of the present. The here and now, you know?"_

 _"So, what's next?"_

 _"Nothing. That's all for….now!" Kyouko giggled, waved her wand again and vanished._

 _"Even as a phantom, she's still the same Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru said to herself._

 _"But you're good friends with her now, aren't you?"_

 _Chizuru looked up. Her sister Chitose was smiling at her. Like Yui and Kyouko, she looked hazy, with a blurry aura around her. She held a pink box of tissues in her hand._

 _"Hello, onee-san," Chizuru greeted her. "Are you here to show me the future?"_

 _"Yes!" Phantom Chitose replied. "I'm the Phantom of the New Year That Hasn't Happened Yet."_

 _"Your title is as long as Toshino Kyouko's."_

 _"She's actually the one who suggested it!"_

 _"Figures."_

 _"Now let's go forward in time!" Phantom Chitose said. She pulled a tissue from her tissue box, and, once more, the Amusement Club room faded from her vision. When the scene reformed, Chizuru saw that she and her sister were in an office. Through the windows, she could see that it was dark outside, but judging from the lights far below, they were very high up. The office had two large desks on either side of the room. A woman sat at each desk. Chizuru looked at the woman closest to her and realized she was looking at an adult version of Toshino Kyouko. Her hair was slightly shorter, but still had a red ribbon tied in it. Looking across the room, Chizuru saw an adult version of herself at the opposite desk. Adult Chizuru's hair was styled into a short bob, and she was wore a stylish white suit that matched its color._

 _Chizuru looked at the wall behind 'her' desk. There were framed pictures of what looked like manga covers. One read 'Catch Me If I Fall' and showed two girls embracing each other. Another read 'Stacking Crisis' and showed a girl aiming a sniper rifle. As she studied these, Adult Chizuru got up and walked from her desk over to Adult Kyouko, who was now talking on a phone. Chizuru frowned, noticing that no sound came from either woman._

 _"Why can't we hear them talking?" Chizuru asked her sister._

 _"Oh!" Chitose said. "It looks like audio isn't working. Let me fix that." She pulled another tissue from her box, and suddenly Chizuru could hear both women._

 _"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Chizuru," Adult Kyouko was saying. She had set her phone back down on her desk._

 _"Sorry, it's hard not to hear you in this office," Adult Chizuru said. "I assume that was her?"_

 _"Of course," Adult Kyouko replied. "Who else would it have been?"_

 _"Hmmm. Akari, maybe?"_

 _"And here I thought you heard the conversation. No, it wasn't Akari. She's too busy with her spy work to call anyone."_

 _"She's not a spy, Kyouko."_

 _"She works for Interpol."_

 _"In the Intelligence Division. I don't think her job involves going anywhere other than her office building. Not that we've ever seen it, of course."_

 _"That's too high-security for the likes of us. Besides, we can't turn invisible at will like she can."_

 _Both women laughed._

 _"By the way," Adult Chizuru said. "I talked with Takeda-san this afternoon."_

 _"And how is our lovely manager doing?"_

 _"She's fine. She's got some plans for the upcoming year for us."_

 _"Is that so? What's she going for this time?"_

 _"She's making a pitch to turn Stacking Crisis into a video game. She thinks it will be an easy sell."_

 _"Will we have some input into this game?"_

 _"I don't think she'd agree to it otherwise. She'd hate to see it twisted beyond recognition as much as we would."_

 _"Well, that one will be easier to turn into a game than, say, Catch Me If I Fall."_

 _"True. Speaking of that, she asked me if we would consider making a visual novel in that universe."_

 _Adult Kyouko scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Really, a visual novel in that universe? That would require new characters and a new story. Same theme, I'm assuming: romance at an all-girl school. But wouldn't it be a lot work for you? You'd be doing the bulk of the writing, after all."_

 _Adult Chizuru shook her head. "Remember the backup side plot that didn't make into the main series?"_

 _"Ah yes, the Yuki arc. What ever happened to that poor girl?"_

 _"I figured we'd start there and answer that question. We did leave that hanging, after all."_

 _"I like that idea. I think there'll be slightly less work for me to do on a visual novel, so I can assist you with the writing."_

 _"Well, not if we add animations, mini movies, and so on."_

 _"I would love to do that for some of the special scenes. But do you think it would be too much for just a VN?"_

 _Adult Chizuru shrugged. "We haven't even told Takeda-san we'd do it."_

 _"And yet, we already have a plan for something we haven't even committed to." Adult Kyouko smiled._

 _"We make such a good team don't we, Toshino Kyouko?"_

 _"We do indeed, Ikeda Chizuru."_

 _Adult Chizuru looked as though she was about to say something when a phone in her pocket rang. She pulled it out and looked at it. Breaking into a smile, she tapped the screen._

 _"Please excuse me, Kyouko," Chizuru held her phone up to her ear. "Hello!...Yes, I'm still at the office…No, don't worry, Kyouko's here with me, we're just finishing some work before I take off… probably in half an hour or so…no, you don't need to stay up. Are you feeling tired? Ah…yes, I promise we'll watch the New Year sunrise together. We do every year, right? I'll wake you for it…okay, sleep well…and you also. Good-bye."_

 _Adult Chizuru tapped her phone's screen and put it back into her pocket._

 _"I assume that was her?" Adult Kyouko asked teasingly._

 _Adult Chizuru chuckled. "Very funny, Kyouko."_

 _"Go home," Adult Kyouko insisted gently. "Be with her. You should. It's New Year's, after all."_

 _"She'll most likely be asleep by the time I get there."_

 _"You can still be with her. So go on and get out of here. All of this can wait until tomorrow or the next day. It won't go anywhere, I promise."_

 _"Alright, you've convinced me. What about you?"_

 _Adult Kyouko chuckled. "Like the work, I'll probably still be here too. I've got a lot to do before our January deadline."_

 _"Ahem. It's New Year's. I believe you have someone you should be with."_

 _"Yes, of course. And I don't want to worry her or anything." She sighed. "But there's just so much to take care of…"_

 _"I'll never figure out how it is that Toshino Kyouko turned into such a workaholic."_

 _"Hey, I enjoy what I do. And I'm not a workaholic, but any tendencies I might have to that effect are due to bad influences from you, among other people."_

 _Adult Chizuru smiled. "And one of those 'other people' is waiting for you to go spend New Year's Eve with her. Call it a day, and let's both leave."_

 _"Fine, you're right, as usual." Adult Kyouko turned off the light over her desk and got up. "However, when we don't meet our deadline, you can face the wrath of the Takeda-san."_

 _"Both she and the company know that you and I make their most popular products, so any bluster from her would be nothing more than that. But hey, sure thing, partner. I'll deal with that." The two women walked out of the large office together. "Want to go drinking this weekend?"_

 _"After a blowup from her? Ha, we'll probably need to."_

 _"Again, don't worry about that. Any wind just blows right past Toshino Kyouko, right?"_

 _"Sure, after she falls over from it," Adult Kyouko laughed. "Hey, will your sister be in town? You should invite her to come if she is. I haven't gotten to see her in a while."_

 _"She's in Taiwan for New Year's, but she'll be back by then. I'll see if she'd like to come along."_

 _"Great. And also…"_

 _The scene faded away as the two woman walked off and vanished. Chizuru and her sister were back in the Amusement Club room._

 _"That was…is there any more?" Chizuru asked._

 _"No, that's all for this one," Phantom Chitose answered. "But that seemed like a nice future, didn't it, Chizuru?"_

 _"Maybe? I'm not sure. It seemed really, really strange to me."_

 _"There was such great friendship there," Chitose smiled._

 _"Is that really going to come to pass?"_

 _"It's a future, Chizuru, not the future."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"That means it might happen or it might not."_

 _"Those are really the only two options for that sort of thing, nee-san."_

 _"Not quite. There are lots of futures, far more than two. It's a shame we can't go see more of them."_

 _"We can't? Why not?"_

 _"Because it's time for you to-"_

* * *

"-wake up, Chizuru!" Someone was shaking her.

"Uh…" Chizuru said, feeling groggy. She looked over. Haruka was there, but looked blurry. For one odd moment, Chizuru thought she was a phantom. She wasn't sure where that thought had come from. She then realized that her glasses had slipped down her face while she slept. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"We missed the New Year," Haruka said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I told you I'd wake you, didn't I? And then I fell asleep too."

"It's okay. Really. There's always next year, right? Or would you say 'this year' now?"

"This year, I guess," Chizuru said, pushing her glasses up her nose. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was early, but the sun would be up soon enough. She suddenly felt much more awake. "Haruka?"

"Yes, Chizuru?"

"We've got some time, I think. Let's go and watch the New Year's sunrise together."


	60. Kyouko: Winter Flowers

Kyouko: Winter Flowers

 _Akarin!_

 **Himawari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 **Chitose** (waving): Hello Furutani and hello to everyone else too! What's today's chapter about?

 **Himawari:** Well, we've got Kyouko's point-of-view for today. Yui and I will be in it as well.

 **Chitose** (writing down): I see, I see. And what else?

 **Himawari:** What are you doing?

 **Chitose:** Taking notes.

 **Himawari:** What for?

 **Chitose** : Just so I can keep tabs on everything that's happening.

 **Himawari** : Is that really necessary?

 **Chitose** : For the parts I'm not around for, yes.

 **Himawari:** But, this is…and that's…uh…

 **Chitose** (chuckling): I'm just joking.

 **Himawari** : Okay. Let's begin, then.

* * *

The first day of school following winter break was over. There were no club activities, so Kyouko made her way home with Yui. Despite the bitter cold, Kyouko was still happy. Yui had asked if she wanted to come and stay over that evening, and Kyouko had eagerly accepted her invitation. In the month and a half since they had made up, Kyouko was trying to make sure she followed the advice Chizuru and Haruka had given her about spending time with Yui. That Yui had invited her over, rather than Kyouko simply inviting herself over (which was usually the case) had to be a good sign, she figured.

They had stopped in a store along the way home. Yui said that she needed to buy some things for dinner first. Noticing a flower shop next to the general store they were headed to, Kyouko stopped Yui.

"Yui," she said. "You go ahead. I'll catch up to you in the store."

"Oh?" Yui asked. "What are you doing?"

"I…have to call my mom real quick," Kyouko answered.

"I can wait here while you do that."

"No, no!" Kyouko said, waving her hand. "It's far too cold for you to wait outside for me. Head into the store, I'll be there shortly."

"Alright."

After Yui had headed in, Kyouko darted into the flower shop. The shopkeeper, a pleasant-looking old woman smiled at her.

"Can I help you dear?"

"I want to buy some flowers!"

The shopkeeper chuckled. "You've come to the right place. Any particular kind of flowers or just some flowers in general?"

"I want to buy some for my friend. She's…very special to me."

"I see," the shopkeeper smiled. She gestured toward some lovely yellow flowers. "How about these? They're a variety of Peruvian lily called 'Yellow friendship.' They're hardy and also thrive in cold winter weather, like what we're having. They'd made a lovely gift for your friend."

"Perfect!" Kyouko exclaimed. The shopkeeper tied up a small bouquet of the yellow flowers for Kyouko. Per her request, the shopkeeper also bagged them so that Yui wouldn't see her present until Kyouko was ready to give it to her. She paid for the flowers, left the flower shop, and went over into the store next door. She quickly found Yui down one of the aisles.

"Hey, Kyouko," Yui said. "I thought you were going to call your mom. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, just something," Kyouko smiled.

"If you were just going to buy manga, you could have said so. You didn't have to make up a story."

 _Ooh, such accusations, Yui!_

"It's not manga," Kyouko said. "And I did lie, because I didn't have to call my mom. But I had good reason do so: I bought something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. But I'll give it to you later, since you're lobbing accusations at me, Yui-nyan."

"Alright," Yui chuckled. "I apologize. Thank you, Kyouko."

"By the way, look at this, Yui! I meant to show it to you earlier." Kyouko pulled up a picture on her phone. It was one of Chizuru and Haruka together, with Haruka clearly haven taken the picture. Behind them, the sun was beginning to rise. She showed it to Yui.

"How cute," Yui said. "I see they're wearing their frog and penguin pajamas too. When was that taken?"

"New Year's morning. Haruka sent it to me."

"It's lovely. I'm glad they had a good New Year's together. Anyway, now that we're both here at the store…"

"Time to buy food?"

"Yes. What should we have for dinner?" Yui asked.

Kyouko knew the answer to that question. "Rum raisin ice cream!"

"That's not really dinner," Yui answered. "Besides, how can you enjoy ice cream in this cold?"

"By eating it, Yui-chan!"

"Okay, I walked right into that one. How about I make the sausage curry you like?"

"Ooh, again?"

"Yes. What, are you getting tired of it?"

"No! Let's definitely have that."

Kyouko followed Yui as she bought what she'd need to make dinner for them. Idly rocking on her feet, she glanced down the store aisle, and at the end, she spotted two familiar girls. One had blue hair, and the other, smaller, had sandy blond hair.

"Look, Yui!" Kyouko said happily, tugging on Yui's sleeve. "It's Sakurako and Himawari!"

Yui looked in the same direction as Kyouko. "Ah, it is."

"C'mon, let's go say hi!" She pulled Yui by the arm down the store aisle. "Hey, Sakurako!"

Sakurako looked over at them. "Kyouko-chan!" She smiled.

"Hi, you two," Yui said. "Out shopping?"

"Yes!" Sakurako said. "Hima needed to buy some things before going home, so the lovely and brilliant Sakurako is helping her."

Kyouko giggled. "Shopping can be tough."

"Especially when you're constantly being pulled away and distracted, don't you think, Himawari?"

Himawari chuckled. "Yes, very much so."

"Yui, I feel like that was a dig at me" Kyouko said.

"Perish the thought, Kyouko. Hey, Chinatsu and Akari aren't with you two by any chance, are they?"

"Akari has cleaning duty at school," Himawari answered. "And Chinatsu decided to stay and help her."

"Which is silly!" Sakurako declared. "Why would she do that when she doesn't have to? We had no Student Council meeting today, so Himawari and I weren't going to stay and do that, right?"

"No," Himawari said. "Even though there's still work to do."

"Meh," Sakurako replied. "Just get first-year girl and second-year girl to do it."

"Sakurako, they have names!"

"Right, right. But I can't remember everyone's name!"

"The Student Council at the senior high school is bigger," Yui said. "You'd have a lot more names to learn there."

"That sounds like it might be a bit intimidating." Himawari said.

"Well, you already know some people on it," Yui pointed out. "Ayano, Chitose, and Matsumoto Rise. So, that'll help, I imagine, if you join it when you're there. Are you planning to?"

"Oh, absolutely!"

"What about you, Sakurako?" Kyouko asked.

"I could…" Sakurako answered. "But lately I was thinking maybe I could join the Amusement Club with you two and Chinatsu and Akari-chan."

"Wait, what?" Himawari asked, turning to her and suddenly looking a little concerned.

"That would be great!" Kyouko smiled. "You'd be number seven!"

"Number Seven?" Sakurako asked.

"Kyouko's strange way of occasionally referring to club members," Yui explained. "Don't worry about it. If you join the club, you'll get used to it."

"S-Sakurako…" Himawari said. "Are you really thinking of joining the Amusement Club instead of the Student Council?"

"Maybe, Hima. I don't know yet. Why?"

"I…I was just asking! I don't care what club you want to join in high school. I mean, I do, but…"

 _Ooh, what a tsundere response_ , Kyouko thought.

"Well, you have to get there first," Yui pointed out. "But I'm sure both of you will do well enough on entrance exams to make it in."

"Thank you," Himawari said, looking like she was trying to compose herself. "It'll be nice for everyone in our group to be in the same school together again."

"And we'll be the younger students again!" Sakurako whined. "I've come to like being looked up to and admired so much."

"Really? Admired?" Yui asked.

An indignant look fell over Sakurako's face. "Hey, you don't have to sound so surprised! Sakurako-sama is very popular now!"

"She's actually telling the truth," Himawari sighed.

"That's right! And Akari-chan is popular too!"

Kyouko giggled. "See how much things have changed, Yui? We left the middle school, and now everything there is topsy-turvy."

"Indeed. So, what are you two going to do this afternoon when you're finished shopping?" Yui asked.

"Stay inside where it's warm," Himawari replied. Yui nodded at her sympathetically.

"I was thinking of going and visiting Akari-chan! " Sakurako said. She took her phone from her handbag. "I wonder if she's left school yet. I guess I ought to message her first, but surprise visits are fun. Isn't that right, Kyouko?"

"Absolutely. And Akari in particular loves them."

Yui frowned at her. "Kyouko…"

Kyouko smiled at her.

"W-wait!" Himawari said. "Sakurako, you have plans to go see Akari?"

"No concrete plan yet, Hima. You want to come along?"

"Well, I guess, but…uh, let's see…you could come to my house instead."

"Your house? What for?"

"We could...no, you could…um, I'll let you copy my homework!" She said the last part very quickly.

Sakurako tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Er, if you want to, I guess."

"Is this a trick, Himawari?"

"No, it's not! I just thought…I mean, I don't care if you want to go and hang out with Akari, it's just…"

"Okay. Then let's go to your house and copy homework!"

Himawari suddenly smiled. "Really?"

"Yes! The English homework for today is so long."

"Okay, then. We should probably be off," Himawari turned to Yui and Kyouko. "See you two later, then."

"Good-bye," Yui said as the two middle schoolers walked away.

"Bye, Kyouko-chan!" Sakurako said, turning and waving. "Let's go play the crane games again some time!"

"You've got it!" Kyouko called.

When Sakurako and Himawari were out of earshot, Yui turned to Kyouko.

"So," she said. "That was weird, right?"

"No, it was normal," Kyouko replied.

"Normal? How could that have possibly been normal?"

"A true friend lets you copy her homework, like Himawari offered."

"Is that so? You've never offered to let me copy yours."

"Because you always do yours, Yui! But if our positions were reversed, I would."

"I don't see that happening any time soon. Anyway, much of that conversation seemed odd to me and not just the part about copying homework."

"What do you mean, Yui?"

"I mean, it's like there was more going on than what we heard."

Kyouko shrugged. "You've got an overactive imagination, Yui. Whatever you're thinking, it's probably nothing. You know how kids these days are."

"Kids? They're only a year younger than we are, Kyouko."

"And they grow up so fast! Just think how young they were when we were in middle school with them."

"They were a year younger than us back then too."

"Okay, maybe things haven't changed."

Yui looked down at the floor. Kyouko could see that she had her thinking face on. After some rumination, she looked back up at Kyouko. "Some things have changed, it seems. Akari is popular? I'd have thought maybe Sakurako was just saying random things, but then Himawari confirmed it."

"Oh, is that what you thought was weird, Yui? That's our friend you're talking about!"

Yui frowned. "That's not what I meant. Besides, you teased her about her lack of 'presence' more than anyone, Kyouko."

"Oh yeah," Kyouko giggled. "I did, didn't I?"

"That isn't really something to laugh at. Truth be told, I'm happy for her, if that's really the case. She's a good girl, and it's not surprising that she's well-liked."

"Ooh, if she and Sakurako are popular, does that mean Chinatsu and Himawari are popular as well?"

"If they are," Yui said. "Himawari didn't really seem enthused about."

"Oh, didn't she? You notice everything."

"Not everything," Yui replied. "But one of us has to listen and pay attention, right?"

"Hmmm? Did you say something, Yui-nee?"

Yui laughed. "Okay, that was a good one, Kyouko."

Kyouko smiled, feeling herself warmed by Yui's praise. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Say," Kyouko said as they exited the store. "I wonder why Akari never mentioned her newfound popularity to us."

Yui shrugged. "She's too modest to brag about something like that. We'd have never known had we not heard it from Sakurako."

"What about Chinatsu? Wouldn't she mention it to you?"

"Maybe," Yui said. "But, we don't know everything that's going on there. We're not with them every day like we were for those two years in middle school."

"In a few months, that will change. I'll be glad when it does."

"Me too, Kyouko."

The walk back to Yui's apartment building was a cold one. The wind had picked up again and stung at Kyouko's face. She briefly wished she could be a hardy flower that could thrive in the cold weather. As it was, she wasn't even sure she would make the journey to Yui's place without every part of her ending up frozen.

"I hate this cold," Kyouko sulked. "Why is it so cold?"

"Because it's January," Yui answered. "And this is a particularly harsh winter. It'll be warmer in my apartment, don't worry."

Yui was right, of course. Once they had reached her apartment, Kyouko felt as though she was thawing out. She rubbed her hands together some, then grabbed the bag with the flowers and joined Yui in her apartment kitchen area.

"So!" Kyouko said as Yui unloaded her shopping bag. "Do you want your present now?"

"What made you buy me a present anyway, Kyouko? Christmas is long over, and my birthday isn't until April."

"I just wanted to get you something nice, Yui." She took the flowers from the bag and held them out for Yui. "Here you are."

"Oh, Kyouko…they're pretty," Yui accepted the bouquet from her and smelled the flowers. "They smell nice too. What kind of flowers are these?"

"They're Peruvian friendship lilies, Yui!" Kyouko said. _I don't think that's exactly what the florist told me, but it's close enough._

Yui smiled at her. She was blushing. "Did you make that up?"

"No, that's what the shopkeeper called them. Really!"

"Okay, okay," Yui reached out and embraced her. Kyouko wrapped her arms around Yui in return. "Thank you, Kyouko. You've made my week."

 _And you've made mine, Yui._


	61. Chinatsu: Girl in the Floating Picture

Chinatsu: Girl in the Floating Picture

 _Akarin!_

 **Chinatsu:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 **Yui:** Hi, everyone. What are the notes for today, Chinatsu?

 **Chinatsu:** Today's chapter is mine.

 **Yui:** That's nice. Who else?

 **Chinatsu:** Akari, Himawari, and Sakurako will all be there. We'll be-

 **Kyouko:** Fighting off a zombie invasion!

 **Chinatsu:** Huh?

 **Yui:** No, they won't be.

 **Kyouko:** How do you know?

 **Yui:** Because I read ahead in the script.

 **Chinatsu:** You did, Yui-senpai? Then why did you ask me about what's in the chapter?

 **Yui:** Because…oh, you know what, never mind. Let's just start.

* * *

It was another dreary winter Sunday. Feeling a bit of ennui, Chinatsu decided to take a walk. It was cold, but she figured the walk would do her good. Leaving her house, she wandered downtown. She window-shopped for a bit, not feeling any inclination to go inside any particular store. After a half hour or so of this, she turned around, ready to go back home. However, across the street from her, at the movie theater, she spotted two girls she recognized just leaving: Akari and Sakurako.

 _Akari-chan! I messaged you an hour ago, and you didn't reply. I guess now I know why._

Chinatsu was about to run up and talk to them, when she stopped herself. She watched the pair walk up the opposite street some. Without fully thinking about what she was doing, Chinatsu crossed the street and began to tail them. Her thoughts were a bit scattered as she tried to keep sight of them but also keep her distance.

 _No, I shouldn't do this. I've done strange things like this before, and I need to stop._

She halted and looked at the two girls, obviously chatting and laughing with each other.

 _Okay, maybe just a little. I want to know where they're going and what they're doing. I want to know just how far this new friendship of theirs goes._

She didn't have much chance to do so, however. The two of them stepped into a little shop. Chinatsu got a little closer, but was worried they'd see her through the windows. She decided it would be easier if she went back across the street so that she could see when they left. She started to step in that direction, but as she did, her foot slipped on a patch of ice on the sidewalk. A pair of arms caught her, and when Chinatsu looked up, a familiar girl with blue hair and gold-colored eyes was looking back at her.

"Chinatsu?" Himawari asked.

"Hi, Himawari…" Chinatsu replied. _Oh no. Did she see what I was doing?_

"W-what a surprise, meeting you here, Chinatsu," Himawari said.

"Uh, likewise," Chinatsu answered. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything!" Himawari said quickly, waving her hands, chuckling nervously. "Nothing at all!"

"Yeah, uh, me neither."

"I was just shopping."

"Me too."

"What for?"

"Um…I don't remember. I had a list, but I lost it." _That sounds plausible._ "What about you?"

"Er…the same."

"Oh. Strange that we should both have done that."

"Yes, very strange."

 _This is awkward. Wait, you were doing the same thing I was, weren't you? That makes me feel slightly better, I guess._

Chinatsu sighed.

"What's wrong, Chinatsu?" Himawari asked.

"Well, it's just-"

"Hima!"

Chinatsu looked over. She saw Sakurako sprinting down the sidewalk toward them, waving her hand around. Akari was right behind her, trying to keep up.

 _I guess Akari and Sakurako left that store while we were talking. And we've been spotted, it looks like. I guess it was better we were seen now rather than a few minutes ago, considering what we were both doing. Though neither of them might have realized what Himawari and I were doing, of course._

"Hello, Sakurako," Chinatsu greeted her. "Hi, Akari-chan."

"What are you two doing?"

"Shopping," Himawari and Chinatsu both answered in unison. Sakurako laughed.

"And what were you two doing, Akari-chan?"

"Shopping as well," Akari giggled. "But we were watching a movie before this."

 _So I saw. It's like you two were on a date._ Her insides felt a little colder at this thought, a feeling that had nothing to do with the fact that they were standing outside in this weather. She was about to say something out loud, but before she could, two girls Chinatsu didn't know ran up to the four of them.

"Akaza-senpai! Omuro-senpai!"

Chinatsu look over. The two newcomers were smiling at Akari and Sakurako with wide, admiring eyes. Judging from the looks of them, they were middle school students and likely first or second-year students, considering how the one had addressed them.

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I see and hear enough of this at school, and now I have to put up with it outside of school as well?_

"Hello there!" Akari answered.

"Hiya!" Sakurako said with a big smile.

"Are you two out shopping?" The smaller of the two girls had plain brown hair parted to one side.

"We are now," Akari answered. "But we saw a movie a bit ago."

"Ooh, that's what we're doing!" the second girl said. She had bright orange hair that was tied back in a ponytail. "What movie did you two see?"

" _Mirakurun Beyond._ "

"That's what we're going to see!" the orange-haired girl replied happily. "Did you like it?"

"Yes!" Sakurako said. "It was fun. You'll enjoy it. Look forward to it!" She flashed a thumbs-up at them, causing both girls to giggle.

"Are you two into Mirakurun?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"We're fans," Akari answered. "But a friend of ours in high school, she's a bigger fan. She writes her own Mirakurun manga, sews costumes, and even makes her own anime!"

"Wow, that sounds amazing!"

"Ooh, you two have friends in high school?" the orange-haired girl looked impressed. "Excuse me, what am I saying? Of course you do!"

"They're so cool," the brown-haired girl sighed.

 _Good grief. Please tell me this won't go on much longer._

"Kana, we should go," the orange-haired girl said. "Or we'll miss the movie."

"Good point. Please excuse me!"

The two girls waved as they ran off.

"Bye-bye, Akaza-senpai and Omuro-senpai!" the brown-haired girl called.

"Bye…you two also!" the orange-haired girl called to Chinatsu and Himawari.

 _As usual, Himawari and I are just extras. Well, at least those two are gone._

"So," Himawari asked. "Who were they?"

"I'm not really sure," Sakurako said, scratching her head.

"Two girls from our school," Akari said. "Akari remembers seeing them once before."

"Oh! Do you know their names, Akari-chan?" Sakurako asked.

"Er, no. Sorry."

Himawari sighed.

"What's wrong, Himawari?" Sakurako asked.

"Nothing," Himawari said curtly. "I'm just…tired."

"Why don't the four of us go somewhere together?" Akari asked. "We haven't done that in a while, it feels like."

"The four of us are together most days after school," Chinatsu remarked without thinking.

"Yes, but that's the Student Council," Sakurako said. "I think Akari-chan means that the four of us should do something fun together!"

"What a shame one of the leaders of the Student Council doesn't think it's a fun thing to be on," Himawari said dryly.

"Oh, cheer up, Hima," Sakurako said. "It's mostly work, work, work, and that's never fun!"

An idea suddenly occurred to Chinatsu.

"Akari-chan," she said. "Himawari's tired. She said so earlier. Maybe she ought to head home." Himawari looked at her strangely, but Chinatsu continued on before she could interrupt.

"Sakurako, would you be able to see her home, since you live across the street from her?"

"Huh? Hima, you tire out so easily. I bet I know why, ha. Are you getting sick too?"

Himawari seemed to catch on to what Chinatsu was getting at. "I don't know, Sakurako. But Chinatsu's right. I probably ought to head home, regardless."

"Alright. Then I, the amazing Sakurako, will make sure you get there! I know how easily you get lost."

"I do not-" Himawari stopped herself. "Yes, please help me home, Sakurako, so that nobody gets lost."

"I knew it! Let's go!" Sakurako pulled the arm of Himawari's coat. "Bye, Akari-chan! Bye, Chinatsu!"

Akari and Chinatsu waved good-bye to her.

"So, Chinatsu-chan," Akari said happily. "It's you and Akari! What do you want to do?"

"It's too cold to stand out here, that's for sure. Let's at least go someplace warm first."

"Good point. There's a little café over there."

* * *

Now that she was finally alone with Akari, Chinatsu found that she didn't quite know what to say to her. She sat across from her in the café, drinking her tea in silence. She looked up at her red-haired friend, who also said nothing and just smiled at her.

 _I don't know what it is_ , Chinatsu thought. _Is it because I was close friends with Akari before she and Sakurako became so close this school year? I wonder. After all, Akari was friends with Yui-senpai and Kyouko-senpai long before I ever met them._

It occurred to Chinatsu that Yui hadn't been on her mind as much lately. Suddenly thinking of Yui instead brought to mind a different memory. She recalled sitting across from Akari like this in a restaurant once, while the two of them had a 'practice' date.

 _Being here like this with just Akari and me right now feels more like a real date. I wonder why that is._

"Akari-chan," Chinatsu began.

"Yes?"

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say yet, so she started with a safer topic. "How's your studying for high school entrance exams going?"

"Oh, it's going fine, thanks. My sister's helping Akari some. What about you?"

"It's going fine too. Hey, the other day, did you see…"

Chinatsu found that, once she started, she was able to talk with Akari just as always. She wasn't sure what made her hesitate earlier. She and Akari sat in the café for an hour, chatting about all sorts of topics: movies, music, what their senior friends in high school were probably doing that day.

"Akari-chan," Chinatsu said at one point. "I really enjoy spending time with you like this."

"Akari enjoys it too!"

"We haven't done this much lately, you know. "

"True…"

"You seem to constantly be with Sakurako."

"She's a good friend," Akari replied. "I'm glad for all of Akari's friends: You, Sakurako, and Himawari. And Kyouko and Yui of course too."

 _She's so sweet that she can't see what I'm trying to say. But I don't want to just say something bluntly and hurt her feelings. Even if I do feel jealous, Sakurako is also my friend. At least I was able to help Himawari with her some today._

"Akari, do you want to do something next weekend?"

"Sure! We can invite Himawari and Sakurako too."

"We could, but I was thinking maybe it could be just you and me, Akari."

"Okay, sure! What would you want to do?"

 _Anything, if it's just you and me_ , she almost said, but she stopped herself, wondering why those were the first words that popped into her head.

 _Wait, am I falling for Akari? Have I already? Is that why I've wanted to pry her away from Sakurako every time I see those two together?_ Chinatsu thought for a moment and realized that was indeed the case. She found herself tongue-tied once again.

"Chinatsu-chan?" Akari had a look of concern on her face.

"Oh! Sorry, what is it Akari?"

"Are you okay? You look a little red."

"Do I?"

"You aren't becoming sick like Himawari was, are you?"

"I…don't know if she was becoming sick. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well."

"I see. Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Akari-chan. Really!" She smiled at her friend.

"That's good to hear. So, what do you want to do next weekend?"

Chinatsu felt flustered again by Akari's warm smile. Now that she was cognizant of her own feelings, they suddenly seemed to hit her all at once. She wasn't sure her feelings for Yui had ever quite been like this. They had been as strong, sure, but different. Yui had always had the 'cool' factor to her that Chinatsu had adored. With Akari, there was nothing but the sweet, pure affection that she had for everyone, which Chinatsu found she had slowly grown enamored with over time.

"Don't worry, Akari," she finally answered. "I'll think of something before then."

 _And now that I know how I feel, hopefully I'll figure out how to tell you that too._


	62. Yui: The Window Lottery

Yui: The Window Lottery

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! The Awesome and Amazing Yui Show is about to start!

 **Sakurako** : Huh?

 **Kyouko** : Since this is Yui's chapter, I changed everything!

 **Sakurako** : Wow, how's that even possible?

 _Kyouko points out that it isn't possible and that the chapter will proceed normally._

 **Kyouko:** Sorry, too late! It's completely possible and better this way! Much better! I'm also ignoring the italicized stage directions now.

 **Sakurako:** I didn't even realize we could do that.

 **Kyouko:** We can though!

 _Hey, stop all that._

 **Kyouko:** Nothing doing.

 **Sakurako:** I bet Kyouko-chan's chapter will be much better anyway!

 _It was a mistake to put the two of you together._

 **Kyouko:** What?! No, it wasn't!

 **Sakurako:** Are you arguing with the story?

 **Kyouko:** I am!

 **Sakurako** (laughing): Kyouko-chan, you're so bad!

 _Kyouko walks off the set, and the chapter returns to normal._

 **Kyouko:** No, she stays right here. Also, we're now starting the chapter created by me, the great writer Toshino Kyouko.

 **Sakurako:** Really? What happens in it?

 **Kyouko:** In it, Yui becomes takes on the element of fire and joins forces with three other girls who each have magical powers of their own. It got removed for some reason.

 **Sakurako:** Huh. Why is that?

 **Kyouko** (shrugging) **:** Who knows?

 _It's a mystery for the ages._

 **Sakurako:** Can I add to it too?

 **Kyouko:** Of course. It's pretty nonsensical as it is, so more couldn't hurt.

 _This has gone far enough. We're doing the normal chapter._

 **Kyouko:** What? Boo.

 **Sakurako:** Make it a dream chapter!

 _No, we've really done enough of those. Just start things off, please._

 **Kyouko** (monotone) **:** Fine. The completely boring chapter is now starting. Please look forward to it.

* * *

It was Monday. After school, the four Amusement Club members sat at the table in room 1-42 and played Hearts.

"Kyouko," Yui said, turning to her. "I know it's cold, but do you really need to wear your coat indoors?"

"It's freezing in here," Kyouko complained, sniffling. "Maybe we should build a fire."

"Absolutely not," Yui said. She was fairly certain Kyouko was joking but didn't want to chance it.

"We could get a heater," Haruka suggested.

"I think it's that window," Yui said. "The latch on it is busted, so the wind keeps blowing it open."

"I can fix that, Yui-chan!" Kyouko pulled something from her bag, then got up and went over to the window. As she approached it, it suddenly flew open, and cold air blew into the room.

"Eek!" Kyouko slammed the window shut and then began working at the latch. When she was finished, Yui saw that she had wrapped a rubber around it. It was seemingly held in place, but Yui could hear it rattling a little.

"There!" Kyouko said, sounding satisfied. She sounded congested as well and coughed a little. "Just call me Handy Kyouko!"

"Handy Kyouko," Yui said. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm fine, Yui! Really!"

"You don't sound fine, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru said.

"Chizuru's right," Yui said. "Maybe we should call it a day so that our President can go home and rest."

"I'm fine, Vice President Yui!"

"I'm glad I'm still the Vice President," Yui said. "So, I'm invoking the club rule whereby if one member isn't well, the President or Vice President can send her home so that she doesn't make herself sick or sicker."

"Huh? Hey, only I can make up club rules, Yui-nyan!"

"And now I'm glad to hear you just make rules up, Kyouko." Yui smiled at her. "Go home, rest, and make up some more."

"Ooh, you tricked me! Fine, I'll go home and rest. But I'll be back tomorrow. And we're going to make real club rules. Well, more real, anyway."

* * *

It was Tuesday. Kyouko was out sick from school. Yui figured hadn't been as well as she had thought the previous day.

During break, Kyouko's solution for the window the previous day had failed. The rubber band had snapped, and the window had flown back open, blowing more chilling air into the Amusement Club room. This time, it hit Haruka.

"Oooh!" Haruka said, shivering. "That's really cold!"

Yui quickly got up and latched the window again, silently cursing it.

Back in class, she noticed that Haruka was now shivering, coughing, and sniffling.

 _I guess she picked it up from Kyouko,_ Yui thought. _Though the cold blast of air from that stupid window probably didn't help anyway._

By the end of the day, Haruka's condition was much like Kyouko's had been the previous day. She was sniffling and coughing constantly and sounded miserable. Chizuru saw her home, much to Yui's relief. She had enough to worry about with Kyouko being sick. She resolved to reach out to both of them that evening to ensure that they were resting up.

* * *

It was Wednesday. Kyouko was still sick and not at school. Yui knew from talking with her that she wasn't doing much better. Additionally, Haruka was now out as well.

 _That's half our club members_ , Yui thought, sitting in her seat. _It's as if the wind from that broken window is making everyone sick. Okay, I don't know if that's necessarily true, but it does still need to be fixed._

When lunch time rolled around, she suggested to Chizuru that the two of them eat lunch in the classroom, rather than take off for the Amusement Club room. Sounding congested, Chizuru agreed. When she sat down next to Yui's desk, Yui noticed that she didn't look very well either.

 _The Amusement Club is becoming the Illness Club._

"Chizuru," Yui asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really," Chizuru answered. "I think I might be getting sick too now."

"Did you stay with Haruka yesterday after school?"

"Yes," Chizuru admitted. "Probably a little too much, to be honest. But I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Yui smiled. "That's what friends do. Kyouko did that for me once."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was sick, and she stayed with me anyway."

"That's nice," Chizuru said, coughing some. "Did she get sick?"

"Come to think of it, no she didn't."

"I had no such luck, it seems."

"Are you going to leave early?"

"I should be fine for our afternoon classes, but I don't think I'll hang around the Amusement Club today if that's alright."

"Of course, Chizuru."

"We should probably see if someone can fix that window, however."

"I might be able to myself, but I'd need to bring in tools. I can do that tomorrow."

Chizuru coughed again. "They probably have any tools you might need in the Student Council room. Just go ask to borrow them."

"Really? They'd lend them out so readily?"

"What's the Student Council for if not-AH-CHOO!-for helping students?"

"Alright, I'll do that if you promise me one thing, Chizuru."

"What's that?"

"You go home and rest too."

* * *

After school, Yui made her way to the Student Council room. Chizuru had kept her promise and had left early. When Chitose had seen how sick she was, she left with her. Yui was glad for that. She was worried about Chizuru now (in addition to Kyouko and Haruka), and she was glad her sister would look after her some.

 _The Student council…Ayano should be here, I think. I haven't really talked with Ayano much since Kyouko and I made up. Chizuru probably sees Ayano more than I do, since Chitose is so close with her._

She was about to knock on the Student Council room door, when it opened. And like Yui had predicted, there was Ayano, looking back at her, her schoolbag in hand.

"Oh, hi Yui," she said.

"Hello, Ayano," Yui greeted her back. "Is the Student Council meeting already over for today?"

"There was no meeting," Ayano shook her head. "I was just checking to see if anything needed to be done. I was about to head home, but did you need something?"

"Yes, you wouldn't by any chance have a screwdriver, would you?"

"Me? No, I don't really carry tools around with me, Yui."

Yui chuckled. "Sorry. I meant, in the Student Council room."

"Oh! Well, sure, but what do you need it for?"

"I need to fix the latch on the window in the Amusement Club room. It keeps coming open."

"Alright. Wait here."

Ayano stepped back into the Student Council room. When she emerged again, she had two small screwdrivers in her hand, a purple one and a silver one.

"I wasn't sure what kind you needed," Ayano said, holding them out for Yui.

"I forgot to check, come to think of it," Yui said. "Thank you, Ayano."

"Sure. Do you want to just return them to me tomorrow?"

"Actually, I might need your help, Ayano."

"My help? I don't know anything about fixing windows."

"You wouldn't really have to do anything besides hold it in place; I only have two hands, after all. I'll take care of the rest. And then I can return the tools to you today."

"Okay, then I'll help as best I can."

"Thanks, Ayano."

The two girls headed to room 1-42. Once there, Yui examined the window, figuring out where the latch was broken. Ayano watched her curiously as she did this.

"Let's see….ah! Here we are." Yui found the errant screw on the window latch and undid it. "Just a little adjustment, and hopefully this window should function correctly again."

"How do you know these things, Yui?" Ayano asked.

"It's just stuff you pick up living on your own," Yui answered. "There's someone in my apartment building who does repairs, but oftentimes it's quicker for me to just do it myself."

"I see. That's impressive."

"Thanks. By the way," Yui said, adjusting the bolt. "I never thanked you for your help."

"My help with fixing this window, you mean?"

"No, I mean your help from when Kyouko and I had argued and weren't talking. Thank you very much."

"Oh…you're welcome."

"You didn't have to come and talk with me about it. But you did nonetheless, even though it probably wasn't easy for you with me acting rude and brushing you off. I think that showed a lot of integrity, Ayano. You're a good person."

"I see. That's very kind of you to say, Yui."

"And you were right about everything you said. Here, hold this panel, please."

"If I helped you and Toshino Kyouko make up by talking with you both, then I'm glad I was able to do so," Ayano said, holding the window panel still.

"Both?" Yui hadn't heard about this. "You talked with Kyouko about our argument too?"

"Yes. She was…uncharacteristically emotional at the time. It was clear she was in a bad way."

"I was too, and I didn't make it any easier for her," Yui said. "Anyway, that's what made you come and seek me out?"

"Yes. I offered to help and told Toshino Kyouko I'd try speaking with you."

"I'm glad you did. Had it not been for that, I might have thoughtlessly cast away something important, like you said."

"And I'm glad you two made up, Yui."

Yui reattached the window latch and tightened the screw on it.

"Well, that should do it," she said, closing the window and latching it securely. As if on cue, the wind picked up and gusted outside. The window, however, didn't move. "Now, it should at least get somewhat warmer in this room."

"It's not that bad," Ayano said. "The Student Council room is worse, to be honest."

"Is it? I know you said you were going to head home, but you're welcome to stay in here for the afternoon, if you want."

"Are you staying here?"

"Probably for a bit. If nothing else, I'd at least like to confirm that the window holds."

"Alright, then I'll stay too. Please excuse me."

Placing her bag on the table, Ayano took a seat. She looked around the Amusement Club room a bit and then turned her gaze back to Yui.

"It's very quiet over here on this side of the floor," she commented. "There's so much activity near the Student Council room, since there are a number of club rooms over there."

Yui laughed as she sat down across from Ayano. "It's not usually so quiet. Not when Kyouko's around, and that's almost all of the time. Other than her, I guess there's the slight noise when Chizuru and Haruka are playing board games, but they're not especially loud."

"No, I can't see either of them being loud a girl. I imagine Toshino Kyouko must make enough noise for all four of you."

"And how."

"So, board games? Is that what you four do in here?"

"Board games or card games. Sometimes, all four of us play. Other times, it's just Chizuru and Haruka playing. Occasionally, I'll play against one of them. On rare days, Kyouko will play against one of them. If they play chess or shogi or something like that, she almost always loses. I don't think she has the patience for those games."

Ayano chuckled. "No, I would suppose not."

"But aside from playing games, we do homework or chat or do whatever pops into Kyouko's head for us to do."

"Well, it's a club leader's job to think of things for her club to do, right?"

"Now that she is good at."

"I bet. Say, Yui?"

"Yes, Ayano?"

"Do you want to play something?"

Yui was at first taken aback by Ayano's request. She had never really seen Ayano as the type to sit in a club room after school playing games instead of studying or doing Student Council work. But then Yui smiled at her. "Sure. How about chess?"

"Chess? I don't actually know the rules to that."

"You don't? I'll teach you. They're fairly simple."

"Or, are you a…chess master? Is that the right way to put it?"

Yui smiled. "Hardly. Chizuru's the one with skill. But I can at least show you how to play."

"Alright, get the game out then, and let's play."

Yui retrieved the chess set from the metal cabinet and set up the board on the table as Ayano situated herself across from her. Yui showed her how all the six pieces moved, how to capture, and a few basic strategies she had learned from Chizuru.

"And since white goes first, as you know," Yui said. "You go ahead and go first."

Ayano reached out a moved a pawn.

"And now it's my turn."

Their first chess game went rather quickly. Yui tried to point out any rookie mistakes or any missteps she thought Ayano was taking. While Chizuru probably could have done a better job of teaching, it seemed like Ayano picked up on the game fairly quickly. After Yui won, Ayano immediately began resetting the pieces.

"That was fun, Yui. Let's play again."

"Alright." She looked down and noticed that Ayano was setting the black pieces on her side. "You want to reverse the sides? Black goes second, remember? You won't have the advantage."

"Oh, I remember. But I think not having the advantage might work to my advantage."

"Okay…if you insist."

The girls' second game began in earnest. Yui noticed that Ayano was being more careful this time. She didn't bother to try and correct of Ayano's moves, because she soon realized that, even though this was only her second game, Ayano was putting a decent challenge.

Yui smiled at her as she moved a knight. "We're both missing people this afternoon, aren't we?"

"What do you mean? You're referring to you fellow club members?"

"Well, yes, in general. I'm the only one who's not sick at the moment."

"True, but you have to admit you don't have a very large club. You're in check, by the way, Yui."

Yui nodded and moved her king out of harm's way. "What I meant in particular is that Kyouko's not here at school with me and Chitose isn't here at school with you."

"I see. Yes, it's hard when your best friend isn't around."

"How did you and Chitose become best friends anyway?"

"It was back during the first year of middle school." Ayano moved a bishop and captured on of Yui's pawns. "I didn't really know anyone and was very shy. But she reached out and made friends with me. We've been close ever since."

"You two seem suited to each other," Yui remarked. She moved a rook, hoping to capture Ayano's queen; in her haste to try and set up an obvious trap, Ayano had left it vulnerable.

"Suited?" Ayano was blushing slightly. "What do you mean?"

"She's your best friend and someone who knows you as well as you know yourself, perhaps sometimes even better," Yui said, smiling.

"Those are my words, Yui," Ayano laughed, moving a pawn.

"So they are," Yui concurred. "By the way, you left your queen open." Yui captured it.

"Ah…" Ayano said. "You tricked me."

"I did no such thing."

"You distracted me by saying something odd. Such trickery is something I'd expect from Toshino Kyouko, not Funami Yui." She reached out and moved a knight.

"Trickery at chess? I told you, Kyouko's too impatient for this game, so that would never happen."

"I meant in general."

"Ah. Then I apologize, Ayano."

"Apology accepted. Anyway, you're right. Chitose's a dear friend. And she's been especially important to me in light of…recent events."

"Recent events?" Yui moved her rook again.

 _Just a little more…_

"Yes. With everything that's happened, I've been able to confide in her, and I treasure that."

"So I imagine."

"And talking with her has made me realize that I need to…well, move on."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Move on?"

"Yes, move on."

"From what?"

Ayano cocked her head. "Don't worry about it, Yui. That's really between her and me. You and Toshino Kyouko have 'best friend' things you don't share with anyone else, right?" She moved another pawn to capture one of Yui's.

Yui thought of Kyouko handing her a bouquet of pretty yellow flowers.

 _They're Peruvian friendship lilies, Yui!_

She smiled. "You're right, Ayano."

"Of course I am."

"By the way," Yui said, moving her own queen. "Checkmate."


	63. Akari: Orthogonal Circumstances

Akari: Orthogonal Circumstances

 _Akarin!_

 **Chinatsu:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 _Chizuru waves._

 **Chinatsu:** Chizuru-senpai is here with me.

 _Chizuru nods._

 **Chinatsu:** We'll be introducing today's chapter, which is about Akari.

 _Chizuru nods again and points to a picture of Akari._

 **Chinatsu:** Please stop that and say something.

 **Chizuru:** Something?

 **Chinatsu:** Anything!

 **Chizuru:** Ahem. The temple bell stops, but I can still hear the sounds of the flowers.

 **Chinatsu:** Huh?

 **Chizuru:** No, wait. That won't happen for a few chapters more.

 **Chinatsu:** What are you talking about?!

 **Chizuru:** Flowers and the loud sounds that come from them.

 **Chinatsu:** You're weird.

 _Chizuru shrugs._

 **Chinatsu:** And now we're back to that. Let's just start.

* * *

Akari made her way down the street into town. The previous weekend, Chinatsu had asked her if the two of them could spend time together. Akari had wondered if they would see a movie or shop or whatever, but Chinatsu had instead suggested that the two of them spend the time studying for their high school entrance exams some more. Akari herself felt relatively prepared for them – her sister Akane had been tremendously helpful with that – but she knew that more studying wouldn't hurt. Besides, it gave her a chance to spend time with Chinatsu, and she knew her pink-haired friend would take studying seriously. Akari had tried to get her other friend Sakurako to study more, but Sakurako was often resistant to the idea of even cracking open a textbook. Akari ended up bargaining with her to get her to put in at least a little study time.

 _But she needs to study,_ Akari thought. _If she doesn't get into the same high school as Chinatsu and Himawari and me, not to mention our upperclassmen friends…well, I don't even want to think about that possibility!_

She had voiced this thought to both Chinatsu and Himawari at school. Chinatsu expressed a little concern, but insisted there was probably nothing to worry about. Himawari had shown more concern, but had told Akari there were limits to how much she could get Sakurako to do. Instead, Himawari said, she'd lean on Sakurako herself some as well. Akari was glad that she would. She didn't want their group of friends broken up into different schools.

As she thought of that, a brief image popped into her head of Sakurako at a strange high school, surrounded by girls she didn't know.

"Himawari!" yelled imaginary Sakurako. "I'm lost, and I don't know where to go in this school! Oh, right. Himawari isn't here."

Akari shook her head.

 _Don't imagine weird things, Akari. That's Kyouko's quirk. Besides, between Himawari and you, Sakurako should be fine. If Chinatsu joined in too, you could have some more group study sessions._

Akari turned her thoughts from Sakurako to Chinatsu. They'd be meeting at the café near the high school. Chinatsu had insisted that being near the high school would help their studies some. Akari wasn't so certain of that, but since the café was frequented by Nanamori Senior High students, it made her feel grown-up and mature to go there.

When she got to the café, she didn't see Chinatsu outside. Waiting for a moment, she pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She was a few minutes early. She placed her phone back in her bag and then looked around. Finally, she spotted a girl with pink hair a little ways up the street, coming in her direction. As Chinatsu drew closer, Akari was a bit surprised at what she saw. Her hair wasn't done up in the normal pigtails she usually wore. Instead, she was wearing her long pink hair down. Akari had only ever seen her hair like that when they were in a bath or when she went to bed. Over her ears, she wore a pair of fluffy-looking blue earmuffs. Though Akari was too distant to see Chinatsu's eyes, she know those earmuffs matched them.

"Akari!" Chinatsu called.

Akari waved as Chinatsu ran up to her. "Hello, Chinatsu! You're wearing your hair differently today."

"I just…thought I'd try it out for the day."

"You look cool and very mature!" Akari complimented her. "And your earmuffs are really cute."

Chinatsu blushed a little and smiled at her. "Thank you, Akari-chan. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all. But let's go inside. It's too cold out here!"

* * *

Akari sat across from Chinatsu at a little circular table in the café. They concentrated on studying for a little while then took a small break to order some more drinks. Once again, Akari asked for black coffee. It was extremely bitter as always, but it was at least warm. Across from her, Chinatsu sipped the hot chocolate she ordered, occasionally smirking at Akari.

"What's so funny, Chinatsu?"

"You make a disgusted face every time you drink, Akari. Maybe you should try something different."

"This makes Akari feel so grown-up though!"

"You don't have to drink something you don't like to be grown-up."

"Do I at least look mature holding it?"

"Sure. And you look cute when you wrinkle your nose with each sip," Chinatsu teased.

Akari giggled in spite of herself. "Okay, then next time Akari will have hot chocolate."

"It's really good here. We can come here with the other Amusement Club members in high school too."

"We certainly can. And will!"

Chinatsu sighed happily. "I'm glad we're spending time like this, Akari."

"Me too!"

"You know, we don't do it as much as we used to, it feels like."

"We don't?"

"No." Chinatsu had a serious, slightly bitter look on her face.

"But, we do? We are right now as well. Is something else wrong, Chinatsu?"

"It's just…you've spent so much time with Sakurako lately. I was worried we weren't as close friends as we used to be."

"That's not true. Sakurako's a good friend, of course. And like her, you will always be Akari's close friend, Chinatsu. Akari wouldn't give that up for the world. You are very dear to Akari."

The bitter look on Chinatsu's face evaporated and was replaced by a wide smile and bright, shining eyes. Akari knew that look well – it was the look she associated with Chinatsu admiring Yui.

"And," Akari continued. "I am sorry if you feel like we haven't spent enough time together lately. Akari will make sure that doesn't remain the case."

"You mean it?"

"Of course!"

Chinatsu took Akari's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. "I want to tell you something, Akari-chan."

"What is it?"

Chinatsu took a deep breath. "I love you."

Akari smiled at her, feeling warmth for her friend. "Akari loves you too, Chinatsu-chan."

Chinatsu leaned in and looked at her very intensely. The sweet smile was still there, but her eyes were blazing. Akari almost felt a little afraid.

"I mean," Chinatsu insisted. "That I _love_ you."

"Love…?" The word escaped Akari's lips freely as she tried to figure out why Chinatsu was saying what she was saying.

"Yes, Akari-chan. I love you, and I want you to know that."

It then dawned on Akari what Chinatsu was getting at.

 _She's saying she loves me? Not friendly love or sisterly love, but romantic love?_

She felt the smile fade from her own face. This was a shock. For a moment, she felt faint in the head and was worried she might topple over from it. She took a deep breath to steady herself and that feeling passed. She'd at least be able to keep talking with Chinatsu.

"Ah…Akari isn't sure what to say," she said uncertainly.

"Well, just say what you feel, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said slowly. Akari's hesitation apparently wasn't the reaction Chinatsu had been hoping for from her. The smile had fled Chinatsu's face, leaving her looking just as intense, but even more scary. It wasn't scary as she had seen Chinatsu look at her sometimes before, but it wasn't exactly comforting either.

"Whatever that may be, Akari-chan."

But what did Akari feel? Other than abrupt confusion and a little uneasiness, she wasn't sure at all. This wasn't something she had ever considered possible. And under the gaze Chinatsu was giving her, she wasn't certain she could give a good answer regardless of how she truly felt.

"I really don't know, Chinatsu," she said finally.

"I see."

Akari was suddenly aware that Chinatsu was squeezing her hands even more tightly. Pain shot through them.

"AH! CHINATSU!" A few people at nearby tables glanced over at her loud shout.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu released her hands. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Akari flexed her fingers. They still hurt some, but the pain was subsiding.

 _I'm lucky she didn't break any of them. She's got a really strong grip._

"No, no," Akari said, waving one of her hands. "It's fine."

"Good," Chinatsu said. The chilling, forceful look on her face had been replaced by a slightly sad one. "This isn't going the way I wanted."

"Ah…Akari is sorry, Chinatsu-chan! This is just very sudden and unexpected."

 _This is my first love confession, and it feels like I'm botching it. But I never really anticipated a confessional situation like this._

"Let Akari, think on this, Chinatsu-chan. It feels like a lot to suddenly take in."

 _That's an understatement._

"Okay…I understand that you'd want to do that." Chinatsu's expression had shifted again, and her face was suddenly neutral and unreadable. Her tone, however, didn't match her expression or her voice. It sounded canned and forced to Akari.

"You're not…angry at Akari, are you?" Akari asked tentatively.

"What? No, of course not, Akari-chan! I wanted to tell you how I feel. It was hard to say that, but…well…"

Akari nodded. "You're very brave, Chinatsu-chan."

"You think so, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu suddenly smiled again.

 _She keeps changing from happy to scary to sad and back to happy_ , Akari noticed.

"Absolutely!" Akari said, deciding she at least wanted Chinatsu to remain happy. "Akari would never have been able to do that with such ease."

"Thank you, Akari-chan."

The awkward situation seemed to be diffused, as Chinatsu suggested that the two girls return to their studies. Akari agreed, and they went back to reviewing their subjects, occasionally stopping to help each other go over some difficult topics.

 _But not everything is resolved, yet. I still have to give her an answer, don't I? And I have no clue what I should say._

While poring over her English notes, an idea suddenly occurred to Akari.

 _I know! I'll discuss this with my sister later tonight._

* * *

Back at home, Akari found her sister Akane sitting on the couch, reading. Akari was glad she was around. If anyone could give her good advice on this, it would be her. She had always given Akari good assistance with anything she had needed help with, after all.

"Hello, onee-chan!" Akari greeted her.

"Welcome back, Akari-chan!" Her sister smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

Akane immediately set her book aside and moved over on the couch to make room for Akari "I always have time for my wonderful sister. Please, sit down."

Akari smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Now," Akane said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Akari was wondering," she began. "Um…what should you do when someone confesses their love to you?"

Akane tilted her head. "Could it be that someone has confessed their love to my little sister?"

Akari nodded.

"Oh, how lovely!" She put her hands up to her face. "My dear Akari-chan is growing up so fast. Of course, someone would give her a love confession, being the sweet, dear girl that she is!"

"Eheheh, thank you, onee-chan," Akari said. "But, um, what should Akari _do_?"

Akane sighed happily. "There are scenarios like this, aren't there? And sometimes they lead to…different things."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Um, nothing!" Akane said, shaking her head. "Forgive me, I was just thinking. Well, how do you feel about this person, Akari?"

"Well, she's a good friend…"

"Oh, your love confession is from another girl too!" Akane's face turned a little red.

"Yes. And I'm not sure how Akari feels about this."

"Does she make your heart go pitter-patter? Make you feel light on your feet?"

Akari giggled. "That just sounds silly."

"Love can be silly, Akari-chan. Anyway my suggestion, if you're feeling uncertain, is that you should take your time to decide how you feel and then truly answer her. Look into your heart. It doesn't have to be overnight. If she meant her confession, she'll be patient."

"What if Akari says the wrong thing somehow and hurts her?"

"Love can be painful too. And sometimes, seeing the one you truly love go through a difficult situation involving love can be…oh dear…" Akane trailed off again. Her smile faltered slightly.

"What do you mean, onee-chan?"

"Er, never mind. If she is your good friend, then work to keep that friendship regardless of your answer. That's difficult, but the best things in life often are."

"Akari understands. Take my time to give her a thoughtful answer and remind her that she and I will always remain friends no matter what!"

"That's my sister!"

Akari hugged Akane. After a moment, Akane pulled back and looked at Akari straight on.

"Oh, and Akari?" she said.

"Yes, onee-chan?"

"If this girl ever hurts you, you're welcome to come to me about that too. I would never allow _that_ to stand."


	64. Kyouko: Writer's Block

Kyouko: Writer's Block

 _Akarin!_

 **Yui:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 **Ayano:** Hello everyone. Welcome to today's chapter! It features Toshino Kyouko.

 **Yui:** The one-and-only, as she would put it.

 **Ayano:** Indeed.

 **Yui:** So, what have you been up to, Ayano?

 **Ayano:** Well, I got a book about sleep, recently. I stayed up all night reading it.

 _Yui turns her head briefly and snickers._

 **Ayano:** I wonder if people ever get tired of sleeping. The book doesn't really say.

 _Yui doesn't reply, but covers her face with her hands._

 **Haruka:** For some people, writing a book about sleep might be their dream job!

 **Ayano:** Huh?

 **Yui** (looking up): What?

 **Haruka:** Er, nothing. I'll show myself out.

 _Haruka walks off-screen._

 **Ayano:** I forgot what I was going to say next.

 **Yui:** Yeah, let's just begin.

* * *

Kyouko sat at her desk at home. She struggled to think of an idea, but nothing came to her. She glared at the blank piece of paper in front of her, feeling like it was mocking her lack of ideas.

"Argh," she grumbled. "Why won't something appear in my mind for me to create? Think, Kyouko, think!"

She tapped her head, but nothing happened. She was busy trying to think of a Valentine's Day present for Yui. It was the first day of February, which meant she had two weeks to come up with something. She knew chocolate was the traditional gift, but since this was Yui, she didn't want to just give a 'normal' gift. She had run through a list of ideas in her mind earlier, but only one of them had seemed any good to her.

Chocolate? Again, no. Those were out.

Flowers? She had given Yui some flowers just recently. That had been on an impulse, but it had been a good thing to do, it turned out. However, Kyouko didn't want to repeat herself. Giving Yui flowers again so soon would have felt like admitting defeat.

A video game? Yui already had a lot of those. And Kyouko wasn't sure if there was any in particular that she wanted at the moment. Yui had said also something about a 'backlog of games' to Haruka at school, which Kyouko assumed meant that she wasn't looking any new ones to play anyway.

Cookware? Yui would probably think she was trying to imply something or that it was a joke present. While they had gotten along better than ever lately, Kyouko wasn't quite ready to go that far. Not yet, anyway.

Something cute? Yui did appreciate cute things, but she didn't really collect them. That wouldn't work either.

Something creative? This was where Kyouko felt she'd both had an epiphany and hit another roadblock. She tried making some sort of special artwork for Yui, but nothing she had done so far that day felt right to her. Her bedroom was scattered with the drawings she had started and given up on. She wanted to create something unique and special for Yui. Chizuru and Haruka's advice still played in her mind from time to time: she needed to be mindful of Yui's feelings and not take her for granted. Creating something just for her for Valentine's Day, Kyouko thought, would be a good way to do that.

She looked down again the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"Stupid paper!" she said. She crumpled it up and threw it in her wastebasket. "Gah, I'm not getting anywhere. Maybe I'll take a walk and something will come to me."

She went downstairs, put on her coat and shoes and headed out the door. As she trod along her way, lots of ideas occurred to her, but none of them would work for Yui's Valentine Day present. Her mind conjured up a vague memory of a Valentine's Day from elementary school: she had accidentally dropped most of her own chocolate on the ground and was crying over it. Yui had comforted her and had shared her own.

 _Wait, did that really happen? Or am I making that up? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I'll ask Yui if she remembers that the next time I see her._

After walking for a while, Kyouko found herself in front of Nanamori Senior High school. She stood and looked at it for a few moments, but the school didn't really give her any ideas. She continued on and eventually ended up by the café that was near the high school. Deciding it would be good to warm up some, she went inside. She was debating what to order when, looking around, she saw a blue-haired middle school girl sitting alone at a table by one of the front windows. There was a spread of textbooks and papers in front of her. Smiling, Kyouko walked over to her.

"It's Himawari!" she said happily.

"Who?" Himawari looked up at her. "Ah, Kyouko-senpai. Hello."

"Busy studying?"

"Yes," Himawari replied. "High school entrance exams."

"Ah, that's right. You'll be joining us in a few months, won't you? You and Akari and Chinatsu and Sakurako."

"If everything goes right. Sakurako was here, but had apparently also promised her sister she'd help with something. So our study session ended up being cut short."

"Oh, it's hard when we lead such busy lives."

"Something like that. Would like you to sit down, Kyouko? I could use a small break."

"Sure!" Kyouko took the seat across from Himawari. "This is a nice little café, isn't it? I've come here with Yui. And I think other senior high school students like to come here too, since it's so close by."

"Yes, it was actually Akari who told me about that. So, for studying today, Sakurako suggested we should come here."

"How's the studying going?"

"As well as can be expected. There's so much material to review. And I've a lot on my mind lately besides studying too. Student Council work, school work, personal matters…"

"Oh, and then your mind starts overflowing and little thoughts drip out of your nose!"

"Or you just have a runny nose," Himawari chuckled. "What about you, senpai? What are you doing out today? Shopping? Taking care of something for school? Meeting a friend?"

"None of the above," Kyouko shook her head. "I was just taking a long walk and ended up over here. I was too busy thinking, I guess."

"Oh, what about?"

"Well, I'm working on a Valentine's Day gift."

"Ah. Is your chocolate-making not going well? Or are you making something else?"

Kyouko laughed. "I haven't made anything so far. But I already know I'm not going to make her chocolate."

"Her? Who is this gift for?"

"Yui."

"Ah, Funami Yui. I should have known."

"You should have?"

"Yes. You two are close, aren't you?"

Kyouko smiled. "Very close. Yui's important to me. So, for Valentine's Day, I want to make her something special."

"I see. That's sweet, Kyouko-senpai."

"And back to my original point, I was trying to think of what, exactly, I should make."

"Because it's for Yui and she's important to you?" Himawari smiled at her.

"Yes!" Kyouko answered. "And I want to make sure she knows that."

"I'm sure she already does."

"Probably," Kyouko said. "But if you never make it completely clear, then how can you be sure?"

Kyouko's word seemed to make Himawari stop. Her brow was furrowed as if she was suddenly deeply thinking. "What was that?"

"If I don't make it clear to Yui how important and special she is, then how can she know?"

"Yes," Himawari agreed. "You're right. How can she know…?"

"Because I have to, uh, respect her feelings! And make it known that I don't take her for granted!"

"Of course," Himawari agreed again. Her voice sounded a bit distant and faraway. She rested her chin on her fist. "Even if she takes you for granted sometimes."

"Huh? No, I don't think Yui's like that. She's very good at respecting others' feelings. Well, except for when…bad stuff happened."

"And sometimes her feelings are hard to read," Himawari muttered. "And she might not always say what she means."

"Uh, no? I'm not sure. Yui's so serious most of the time. I mean, she'll make jokes, but they're always those dry, snappy jokes like some talk show hosts make."

"Except, she's never serious." Himawari was staring over Kyouko's shoulder. "She acts like a clown frequently. That's just her general demeanor, but maybe she's secretly hoping you'll laugh with her."

"No, no!" Kyouko laughed, waving her hand. "You're thinking of me. We're talking about Yui."

"Sometimes when she's careless or seems thoughtless, maybe she just has no idea it's upsetting you because you don't just come out and say that to her. But that's hard to do."

"Oh, it is, Himawari. You have no idea. I think that's what happened when Yui and I…uh…well, sort of argued some. Not enough communication!" She emphasized each syllable on 'communication', hoping to make Himawari laugh some. Himawari was still looking behind Kyouko with a blank expression on her face, however.

"But if it feels like all you ever do is argue with each other, then where are you even supposed to begin?"

"No, there was really just one argument, granted it was a bad one, and-" Kyouko stopped and turned around. Seeing just the café behind her, she turned back to Himawari. "Himawari, what are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Kyouko-senpai. I was spacing out for a moment there."

"Is that what all that was?" Kyouko chuckled. "Something on your mind then? Will leaky thoughts start coming out your nose?"

"Yes, there other things on my mind, as I said, but I don't think they'll leak from my nose. Anyway, there are some matters I need to consider, but you've actually given me some food for thought. Yes, I'll have quite a bit of thinking to do when we're done here today."

"Is that so? And here I thought you were trying to help me."

"Oh, I was! I'm sorry, Kyouko. I haven't been very kind to you while we've been sitting here, have I?"

"No, it's fine. You've been a great help, really. It's good to talk about this with someone, really. "

"You don't have anyone else you can talk about these sorts of things with?"

"The normal answer there would be Yui. But obviously I can't talk about this with her. I guess I could run these things by Chizuru or Haruka…"

Chizuru appeared in Kyouko's mind. _"Toshino Kyouko, you need to take everything more seriously. And I can't give you good advice when I'm just an image in your head, anyway."_

Chizuru's image vanished and was replaced by Haruka. _"Don't worry, Kyouko-chan! I'll help you out with…whatever...you…zzz…zzz…"_

Kyouko smiled to herself. _Okay,_ _I don't think things would go quite like that. But Himawari's here in front of me right now, and she's at least been sympathetic and kind enough to listen._

"Back to your original problem," Himawari said. "You want to make something special and creative for Yui, but you just don't know what."

"Right."

"What kind of gift do you want to make? Something artistic, musical, something you put together, what?"

"Something artistic!"

"Well, there's always a card."

"A card just seems so small though."

"Alright. What other artistic things do you make, Kyouko-senpai?"

"Oh, mostly manga. But I can draw, paint, craft papier-mâché, carve cheese sculptures…"

"Cheese sculptures?"

"Yes! They were delicious too."

Himawari smiled. "I remember the time your Amusement Club cut up apples for the Student Council. I assume you had a hand in that as well."

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I remember that now. That was all the way back in my…second year…of middle school."

Kyouko almost stopped midsentence, but the rest rolled out on its own. Something had finally occurred to her: the perfect gift to make for Yui for Valentine's Day.

Himawari tilted her head. "Is something wrong, Kyouko?"

"No, no. Everything's right. I've got it!"

"You've got it? You mean you know what you'll make for Yui for Valentine's Day, then?" Himawari smiled at her.

"Yes! It finally came to me." She got up and hugged Himawari. "Thank you!"

"I'm not sure really sure what I did," she replied, hugging Kyouko back. "But I'm glad I was able to help. You've helped me as well, after all. And thank you for that."

"Then we're a regular pair of helping hands today, Himawari-chan!" Kyouko released her. "And so, I need to leave. Please excuse me!"

"Of course. I need to get back to studying anyway. Good-bye, Kyouko-senpai."

Kyouko made her quickly out of the café. Once outside, she began running down the sidewalk, dodging pedestrians as she went. She knew that wasn't exactly safe or good manners, but she wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. She had work to do.

 _I know what it'll be, Yui! I finally know! And you'll love your gift, I just know it!_

When she got home, she kicked off her shoes and ran back upstairs to her room. She stopped to collect herself and catch her breath – her mad dash for home had left her completely winded. When she felt back to normal, she threw open her closet, dug around in it, and found what she was looking for: a little box in the back labeled "Middle School." She searched through it – there were papers and pictures and what-not, but near the bottom, she found what she was looking for. Kyouko smiled to herself.

 _Good. I had to make sure it was still there first._

Leaving the box aside for a moment, she went and sat down at her desk. She collected what pens and pencils and markers that she knew she would need for this. Pulling out a fresh sheet of paper in front of her, she bent over it and went to work.


	65. Yui: Let Her Eat Cake

Yui: Let Her Eat Cake

 _Akarin!_

 **Himawari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin!

 **Yui:** Hello again.

 **Himawari:** It feels like I was just talking about you.

 **Yui:** Were you? No wonder I was sneezing.

 **Himawari:** Only good things, of course.

 **Yui:** Thank you. You know, you and I have a lot of common.

 **Himawari:** We do? Like what?

 **Yui:** Ahem.

 _Kyouko and Sakurako run in._

 **Kyouko:** Hima-chan! Let me copy your homework!

 **Himawari:** Huh?

 **Sakurako:** Hima! Er, I mean Yui! Let me copy your homework!

 _Yui frowns._

 **Kyouko:** Ah-ha! I knew what you were trying to imply, Yui. So Sakurako and I tricked you!

 **Yui:** That wasn't a very good trick, Kyouko.

 **Sakurako:** Huh? What were they trying to imply?

 **Himawari:** I see what you mean.

 **Yui:** I figured you would.

 **Himawari:** Though I don't think our situations are completely parallel.

 _Yui nods. Sakurako scratches her head in confusion._

 **Himawari:** Shall we just begin?

* * *

Classes were over for the day. The four members of the Amusement Club sat at the table in the club room. Amazingly enough, all four of them were studying. It was one of the rare occasions when even Kyouko worked on her schoolwork. While going over her Japanese notes, Yui felt a tap on her left arm. She looked over. Haruka was smiling at her.

"Yui?" she asked quietly. "Could we please speak outside in the hall?"

Kyouko looked up and gasped. "Are two plotting something nefarious?"

"Leave them alone, Toshino Kyouko," Chizuru scolded her.

"Sure," Yui said. Haruka left the club room, and Yui followed, closing the door behind her. Once they were outside in the hallway, Haruka's smiled dropped.

"Yui, I need help!"

"In general, I agree. But what do you mean specifically?"

"Help with something majorly important!" she insisted, waving her arms around.

"Easy, easy." Yui wasn't used to seeing Haruka so flustered. "Take a deep breath. Calm down. And tell me what you need. I'll help you however I can."

Haruka breathed in deeply and then breathed out.

"The thing is," Haruka said. "Valentine's Day is very, very close, as you know. I need help with making a gift for someone. She's a very special and amazing girl. She's very dear to me, so it can't be anything standard. Now, I'd rather not say any names, but if you're able to help me bake some sort of sweet for her, I would be really grateful, Yui. I know you're a very skilled cook, and you might remember that you said once that you'd help with this sort of thing."

"Oh. Of course I'll help you with that. It's for Chizuru, right?"

"W-what?! How did you know?"

 _Did she seriously just ask me that?_

"Because I have eyes and ears, and I'm friends with you both," Yui chuckled. "Also, I know you spend almost all your time at school with Chizuru, Kyouko, and me. You wouldn't be coming to me asking for help for a gift you're going to give me. So, that makes the list of possible people pretty short."

"Okay, I see your point."

"Unless you mean you need to make something special for Kyouko," Yui added.

"Well, I am going to give something to her and you, of course. But for today…"

"It's something for Chizuru," Yui finished.

"Yes! I knew you would be the right person to ask for help."

"Alright, how about after school tomorrow? You can come with me to my place, and we'll make it up there."

"Perfect! Thank you, Yui!" She threw her arms around Yui's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Sure thing," Yui smiled.

* * *

At school the next day, Yui made a list of ingredients she'd need for Kyouko's present. During break, she sat next to Haruka's desk, out of Kyouko and Chizuru's earshot, and discussed with Haruka what to make for Chizuru.

"I wouldn't recommend chocolate," Yui said. "Just…because of some things."

She wasn't sure if Haruka knew about Chizuru's sister and what she became like when she consumed chocolate. Yui didn't really want to dredge up that memory (for multiple reasons), so she hoped Haruka wouldn't inquire as to why. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Chocolate is the standard, but too unoriginal. And I'm not sure Chizuru likes it anyway," Haruka said. "Also, it's one of the few things I can actually make, so I'll just make it for you and Kyouko."

Yui nodded. "How about a small cake? I already have a recipe we can make."

"That works. But what kind?"

"Maybe vanilla and strawberry?"

"Perfect!"

"And you two can share it, even."

Haruka blushed. "Oh, that would be lovely."

 _I wonder if she's imaging her and Chizuru feeding each other cake._ Yui briefly tried to picture her and Kyouko doing that, but all she could see in her head was Kyouko shoveling cake down while Yui watched her. _Yeah, that's probably about how it would go. That would be okay, though._

* * *

After school, Yui and Haruka made their way to the store.

"So," Yui explained. "We've some overlap in what we're making. You want to make a cake for Chizuru. I'm going to make a cake for Kyouko."

Haruka nodded.

"Here's a list of thing specific to your cake," Yui said, handing Haruka a piece of notebook paper. "You find those, and I'll find the specific things I need, as well as things we can use for both cakes."

"Thank you, thank you, Yui! This is going to be a great Valentine's Day. I'm so certain!"

"What did you do for Valentine's Day last year?"

"I gave Chizuru some chocolate. And that's where I found out she probably doesn't like it. She didn't seem too enthused about it. I think the strawberry cake this year will be much better. What about you?"

"You know Chinatsu, right? Not last year but the previous year, she made a scarf for me." Yui said.

"Oh, I bet that was nice!"

"It was…something else." _Here I thought she'd had some exposure to Chinatsu's 'creations.' I guess not enough. Well, I'm sure she'll see more of them when Chinatsu's in high school with us._

When the two girls got to the store, they split up. Yui went down one aisle, hoping to quickly find what she'd need for both cakes. It would be a lot of work to put together two cakes in such a short amount of time, but she was fairly certain that Chizuru's would be simple and quick enough.

 _If Haruka can make chocolate, she should be able to help make the cake just fine. It's not like when Kyouko tries to help with the cooking._ Yui had a lot of experience already what that sort of disaster. Kyouko's brand of personal chaos and cooking usually didn't mix well.

"Blah," a loud voice behind her said, cutting into her thoughts. "Soup, soup, soup. Why do I have to make soup? Why can't we just go out to eat or something?"

Yui recognized that voice. She turned around, and there was Sakurako looking disconcerted, a small shopping bag in her hand.

"Hello, Sakurako," Yui greeted her.

"Huh?" Sakurako turned toward. "Oh, it's you, Funami Yui! Hiya!"

"Out shopping?"

"Yes. We're going to have miso soup with dinner." Sakurako peered at Yui. "Do you want to come and make it? And dinner also?"

Yui chuckled. "Sorry, but I have baking of my own to do today."

"Oh, I'm sure you high schoolers have to bake all sorts of complicated stuff."

"It's not for school."

"Oh. You cook a lot though, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hmmm. Do you cook for the Amusement Club?"

"Sometimes. Why? Are you still thinking of joining when you're in high school?"

"I don't know," Sakurako shrugged. "There's the Student Council, but…"

"You don't really sound excited about that."

"There's so much boring work for it sometimes, and I bet in high school it'll be worse. I mean, I get all the work done quickly and easily and sometimes I stay late to make sure everything's finished, of course."

 _I doubt that. I'm fairly certain your attitude toward that sort of school work is the same as Kyouko's._

"Is being on the Student Council something you really want to do?"

Sakurako shrugged. "I guess? Himawari will be there too."

"You want to be on it just because that's what she'll do?"

"Yes." Sakurako said quickly. "Wait, I mean no!"

"Which is it?"

"Um…both."

"That doesn't really make sense."

"Humph."

Yui thought for a moment. "Sakurako, you like sports, don't you?"

Sakurako's sulking expression changed to a smile. "You bet, Yui. And I'm much better than Himawari at all of them."

"I see. Maybe you should consider a sports club in high school instead. The track team might be good for you."

"The track team?"

"Yes. You'd like the girl who's the Vice-Captain, I think. And I'm not sure, but she might be the captain next year." _And maybe this will make it up to Takaya-san some for me abandoning the track team. Or, it could end up being a giant mess if you get on her nerves. But I seriously think you'd do okay there._

"Hmmm," Sakurako appeared to think on what Yui had said. "What about Himawari though?"

"What about her?"

"She wouldn't like the track team."

"What does that have to do with you joining it?" Yui asked, though she could take a fairly a good guess at what.

"Nothing." Sakurako glanced sideways. "It would be weird doing something without her. We've always ended up in the same classes and doing the same things."

"You can still be friends even if you're not doing the same activity," Yui pointed out. "And you can support each other."

"Hima's never supportive."

"Maybe she would be with some space between you two."

"There's already a street between our houses."

"That's not really the sort of space I meant. I mean something you each can enjoy separately."

Sakurako rubbed her chin, apparently thinking some more. "But who'll help me with my homework?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" _I'm not sure if she's serious or joking._ "You can still do homework together too even if you're on the track team and she's on the Student Council. Especially since you two live so near each other as you've pointed out."

"Ah, I did point that out, didn't I? I'm so smart!"

"What?"

"Sakurako the Amazing, the fastest runner in all the high school…" Sakurako mused.

"Maybe don't introduce yourself like that when you join," Yui suggested.

"I'll just be Sakurako-sama, then. That works just like normal."

"Um, sure."

"Anyway, I should probably get what I need and head off or else my sisters will be mad at me. Again."

"Alright, see you later, Sakurako."

"See you! And thanks Yui!" Sakurako talked to herself as walked up the store aisle. "Track team, track team! Wait, what was I supposed to buy here again?"

 _I hope I don't come to regret that suggestion to her._ Shortly after Sakurako had left, Haruka came running up to Yui.

"Yui! I have everything on your list now."

"Excellent," Yui said. "I've fallen a little behind, but it shouldn't take too long to collect the rest of what we need."

"Say, what kind of cake are you making for Kyouko?"

"It'll be an ice-cream cake," Yui said. "There are layers of cake and a layer of ice cream in it. Since rum raisin ice cream is Kyouko's favorite, I'm putting that in it."

"Ooh, so you're making it special for her with her favorite dessert in it?"

"Yes."

"Aw…"

"What?"

"That's so sweet!" Haruka's eyes were twinkling.

"Thanks."

"I mean, since Chizuru and I first joined the Amusement Club," she gushed. "I've thought that you and Kyouko-chan were-"

"No. Please just stop right there before you say something embarrassing."

Haruka had a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry, it's just that the two of you are so-"

"Ahem." Yui pulled her phone from her bag. "If you don't stop, I'm going to immediately message Chizuru and tell her that you came to me begging for help with making her something for Valentine's Day. And I'll tell her exactly what we're making and spoil the surprise."

"Point taken, Yui! I'll be quiet." She said nothing more, but kept smiling at her.

"And stop grinning at me like that."

"Like what?"

She sighed. _Every now and then you act as silly as Kyouko does. At least for you it's just occasional._

"Like you are now. Besides, shouldn't you be more focused on your own cake and not mine?"

"Oh, I'm focused, Yui. Like a laser-beam! Pew! I've already thought about what I'm going to say and how it's going to be and everything and…oh…" She turned red and collapsed into a giggle fit.

Yui sighed again. _What's with you today? I hope you don't act like this all afternoon. Will you be this giddy when you give Chizuru her cake? Or will you be worse? I'd almost pay to see that, but that's something you and she ought to share._

"Alright. Let's just finish the shopping, then."

With Haruka's help, Yui was quickly able to gather the rest of what they'd need. They left the store with their purchases and headed for Yui's apartment. By the time they got there, Haruka had calmed back down and was able to assist Yui in the preparation of both cakes. She left Yui's apartment with the strawberry cake all wrapped up and ready for Valentine's Day. Yui pondered Kyouko's rum raisin ice-cream cake as she slid it into the freezer.

 _All things considered, Valentine's Day this year is a piece of cake for all of us._

She snickered at her own joke.


	66. Sakurako & Himawari: Open-Door Policy

Sakurako & Himawari: Open-Door Policy

 _Akarin!_

 **Hanako:** Hello. _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin.

 **Kaede:** Hi! Today's chapter features our sisters. Isn't the nice, Hanako-chan?

 **Hanako:** It is. I'm not certain how Sakurako will handle it, however.

 **Kaede:** What do you mean?

 **Sakurako** (running in): This is ridiculous! I finally get a chapter and I have to share it with Himawari?!

 _Hanako sighs._

 **Sakurako:** It's an outrage!

 **Hanako:** This is probably partly why you didn't have one before.

 **Sakurako:** Maybe they thought I'd overwhelm everyone with my awesomeness.

 **Himawari** (entering): No, definitely not. That's a good joke though.

 **Sakurako:** Ah-ha! Maybe they thought my humor was too much. I'm hilarious!

 **Himawari:** Hilarious-looking, maybe.

 _Sakurako glares at Himawari._

 **Himawari:** Cat got your tongue now? Let's begin while Sakurako tries to think of a retort.

* * *

The doorbell at the Omuro house rang. Sakurako dashed to get it, knowing it was Himawari.

 _If I'm really going to join the track team, I need start practicing being fast all the time!_

"Himawari!" she said, throwing open the door.

"Hello, Sakurako," Himawari said. "Please excuse me."

It felt to Sakurako like Himawari took forever to remove her shoes. When she had, Sakurako pulled on her arm and almost dragged her up the stairs.

"Sakurako!" Himawari protested. "You're hurting me. What's the big hurry?"

Sakurako couldn't help it. She was excited about the decision she had come to and wanted to share it with Himawari. She hadn't even told her sisters or parents yet. For some reason, she wanted Himawari to be the first to hear it.

 _Maybe she'll be impressed! Or jealous. It's Himawari, so who knows? You can never tell what that girl is thinking._

When they reached her room, Sakurako sat down in front of the tray she had brought up before Himawari had arrived.

"Here, I have crackers and tea." Sakurako took a handful of crackers and stuffed them into her mouth. _Yum!_

"You actually set something out before I came? I'm impressed." Himawari sat down across from her.

"Aren't I impressive though?" Sakurako beamed at her.

"You'd be more impressive if you ate with your mouth closed." Himawari sipped some tea. "Why didn't you get your books out as well? We're supposed to be studying for entrance exams, remember?"

"Sure. But first, I have something important to share with you, Hima!"

"And how long is that going to take?"

"Not long. I've decided that I, Sakurako-sama, am going to join the track team!"

Himawari raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't it a little late for that? We're graduating soon."

"Not the middle school team, Hima! The high school team! When we're in high school next month, I'm going to join the track team there."

"That's sudden. What made you decide that?"

"Because I'm really fast and it would be good for me!" She tried to remember everything Yui had said. "And the captain…er, vice-captain will like me a lot!"

Himawari frowned. "So, you're giving up on the Amusement Club?"

"The Amusement Club might be fun, but I think I'd like the track team more."

"I thought you were going to join it because Akari will be there."

Sakurako shrugged. "What does Akari have to do with any of this?"

Himawari half-smiled at that response. "Nothing, I guess. And what about the Student Council?"

"What about it? That's for boring people like you."

Himawari's half-smile vanished. "Boring? You're on the Student Council right now!"

"But soon I won't be even though I added so much fun to it."

"Humph. You couldn't handle the amount of the work that the high school Student Council will probably involve anyway."

"Hey!" Sakurako raised her voice. She felt annoyed. "I can handle any amount of work! I can handle anything!"

"Sure, you're good at running around and doing nothing. So maybe the track team is perfect for you."

"Well, you're good at being boring, so the boring Student Council is perfect for you!"

A new voice interrupted the girls' argument.

"Sakurako, you're being loud."

Sakurako looked over. There was Hanako, standing in the doorway with a cross look on her face.

"Hanako, what do you want?" Sakurako whined. "Hima and I are talking."

"Talk a little quieter, Sakurako. Your voice is carrying downstairs."

"I'm talking with my normal voice."

"Then whisper. Or at least close your bedroom door."

"Humph."

She bowed. "Please excuse me, Hima-nee," she said, before vacating Sakurako's bedroom doorway.

 _Hey! Himawari was being loud too!_

Sakurako felt even more annoyed. She got up and went to her bedroom door, but before she closed it, she turned around and glared at Himawari.

 _Stupid Himawari. This is your fault._

"I don't know why you're looking at me that way for," Himawari said.

"It's your fault that Hanako came up here!"

"Me? You were the one yelling."

"I was yelling because you're supposed to support me!"

"Support should be earned, not just blindly given, Sakurako. I've supported you all throughout middle school. I also supported you back in elementary school if you'll recall."

"Well, you're not being supportive now!"

"I think you're just doing this on impulse."

"You're wrong as usual, idiot!"

"And you're acting like a child as usual."

"Oh, shut up you…big boob troll!"

This insult apparently got to Himawari like Sakurako's other words hadn't. She shot up to her feet and lunged at Sakurako. For a moment, the girls were pulling at each other's faces as they had so many times before. They quickly quit that though and adopted another position familiar to the both of them: glaring angrily at each other.

"You have to get into high school before you can join a club anyway, Sakurako!" Himawari spat.

"And you're supposed to help me study!"

"Why should I help you study when you act the way you're acting?"

"Why should I act any other way when you won't support me?"

"Why should I support you when you just go off and do whatever?"

"Because I'm Sakurako-sama, who always does what she wants and doesn't have to listen to any giant-breasted-"

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. Himawari swung her right foot at her. But Sakurako saw this coming and nimbly stepped back. Losing her footing, Himawari started falling forward. As Sakurako prepared to swing back, Himawari nearly toppled into her, but Sakurako quickly steadied herself and caught her.

* * *

Himawari regarded the girl in her arms. Despite their argument and their swings at each other, her anger at Sakurako was fading. She wondered if it was because she was used to the dumb, immature things Sakurako always said or if she was just glad for the two of them to be together again, even if they were squabbling. With Sakurako's hands on her shoulders and her own hands at Sakurako's sides, neither of them seemed to know what to say. The two girls gazed at each other, and Himawari was reminded of a time when something like this had happened in the Student Council room at school.

Sakurako looked to the side. "You're clumsy, Hima. You should be more careful."

"So should you," Himawari replied.

"What if we're in different clubs in high school and you do something else clumsy without me there to help you?"

"I think it's more likely to be the reverse, Sakurako."

"We'll see."

"I suppose so."

Sakurako looked back at her. There was a cautious expression on her face. "We have do different things some time though, right?"

"I guess so. You sound uncertain about it though."

"I'm not uncertain, Hima. Maybe just a little worried."

"Worried?"

"Because it'll be the first time we're doing something separately, right?"

"I…actually thought the same thing," Himawari admitted.

"Weird."

"Everything with us is weird, Sakurako."

"Says you, Hima. Idiot."

"You're the idiot."

Sakurako leaned in closer to her. "Your idiot face is too close to mine."

 _Two can play this game._ Himawari leaned closer to Sakurako. She could see every minute detail of Sakurako's face, down to her thick eyelashes fluttering as she blinked.

"Your idiot face is close that I can smell the crackers on your breath," she said.

Sakurako's brown eyes peered into her own. "I can smell the tea on yours."

"Then maybe you should let go of me."

"Maybe _you_ should let go of _me_."

But neither one let go. Both girls had continued to lean in. Before Himawari knew it, their faces were practically touching. Himawari felt her heart sped up.

 _It's like we're having a staring contest while we're holding each other. Or maybe it's a game of chicken._

She imagined Sakurako standing in front of her in the chicken pajamas she owned. A feeling of affection for the girl rose up inside her as she pictured Sakurako in that silly-looking getup. She wanted to laugh, but stifled that and smiled at Sakurako. For once, Sakurako didn't ask her why she had a weird look on her face or something; she smiled back at her.

"Saa-chan," Himawari said softly.

"Hima?" Sakurako's voice was a whisper now.

Himawari's heart was now pounding so hard, she was almost certain Sakurako could hear it. Both girls leaned in more until their lips were touching. Himawari felt her eyes widen in surprise and noticed that Sakurako's did as well. She then realized what the two of them were actually doing and closed them. She pulled her closer as arms encircled her waist. She felt Sakurako's arms around her neck and could taste the sweet crackers she had been eating. For the time being, there wasn't anything else. There was just the two of them, embracing each other and kissing.

 _Somehow, I've always known this would happen: that we'd give each other our first kiss. That this has come to pass is actually somewhat comforting to me. But how exactly did this happen? Oh, who am I kidding? We've been about a step away from this for a long time. Haven't we, Sakurako?_

Someone else's voice suddenly cut in, breaking her attention away from her kiss with Sakurako and her own thoughts.

"Sakurako, I'm going to the-oh."

Himawari's eyes snapped open. She pulled her lips away and looked over at the source of the voice just as Sakurako did. There, standing in the doorway to Sakurako's bedroom, was her older sister, Nadeshiko. Himawari suddenly couldn't move or speak. She felt as though her body was completely frozen and was now certain her face was dark red.

"Um…" Sakurako said, pulling herself out of Himawari's arms. She looked dark red herself. "This isn't…uh…I mean, it's…"

"That's okay, Sakurako. I can see for myself what it is," Nadeshiko smiled slightly, looking as though she was trying not to smirk. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the store with me, but you're clearly busy."

 _I wish I could crawl into a hole and hide right now._

"We're…I'm not!" Sakurako stammered. "You don't understand. We were just talking!"

"I understand better than you know, Sakurako. If I might offer some advice, remember in the future to close your bedroom door when you're…just talking." Chuckling, she turned toward Himawari. "Hello, Himako. It's always good to see you. Please excuse my sister's carelessness."

Himawari was unable to give any reply except a slight nod. Still chuckling, Nadeshiko turned around and left. With her gone, both girls simply looked at each other from where they stood.

They remained that way for a moment or so. Finally, Sakurako rounded on her, breaking the silence. "WAH! Himawari!"

"Sakurako?"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What? No, you kissed me!" It felt strange to say it out loud. "So, I might ask you the same thing!"

"I did not! Argh, this is your fault!"

"What is?"

"That now my sister will think you and I are all lovey-dovey!"

"And just how is that my fault?"

"Because you leaned into me, and I had nowhere to move!"

"What?! I'm pretty certain it was you who leaned into me!"

"You were grabbing me!" Sakurako snapped.

"No, _you_ were grabbing _me_!" Himawari shot back.

"I was catching you when you fell over!"

"Except you almost fell over too!"

"You were about to kick me!"

"And at the time, you deserved it!"

"If I deserved it, then how did we end up kissing?!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you're a big dummy!" Sakurako yelled.

"Ahem." Sakurako and Himawari looked over at the sound of someone clearing her throat. Sakurako's younger sister Hanako was standing in the door way once more, frowning at her. "Sakurako, onee-chan said to not bother you, but your bedroom door is still open, and you're still being loud. Hanako is trying to do homework."

 _What did Nadeshiko say to her? Did Hanako hear what we were saying just now? Why does this keep getting more and more embarrassing?_

"S-sorry, Hanako…" Sakurako said, sounding uncharacteristically apologetic. Himawari wondered if the thought of them being overheard had occurred to her as well.

"Thank you, Sakurako. Please, keep it down some. Sorry for disturbing you again, Hima-nee." Hanako bowed at Himawari then turned and left.

Himawari put her back against the wall and sank down to the floor. Burying her face in her hands, she tried to process everything that had happened. She heard Sakurako's bedroom door slam and assumed she must have closed it. As she looked up, Sakurako sat down next to her. Himawari scooted away from her, but just a little.

"Hima?" Sakurako asked.

"Yes?"

"I think you'll be okay on the high school Student Council even without me there to keep you from making everything boring."

Himawari snickered. "Sure, Sakurako."

They sat in silence for another moment. This time, Himawari broke it.

"Sakurako?" she said.

"What?"

"I'm sure you'll be great on the high school track team. Do you best and try not to annoy your teammates."

"Humph. Of course I'll be great."

Himawari sighed and didn't reply. _Just like that, things are back to 'normal', I guess, except for whatever Sakurako's sisters think now._

"Hey, Hima?"

"What, Sakurako?"

"…do you want to kiss again?"

"What? No! I mean…but…um, why? Do you?"

"Er, no! I was just asking."

"Right. Me too. I don't know why you'd ask that though."

"Because I think you…like that sort of thing."

Himawari turned and looked at Sakurako. "Even if I did, which I don't, I wouldn't want to kiss you again."

Sakurako turned back toward her. "I don't want to kiss you either. But you were behaving very differently a few minutes ago."

"As were you. That incident was at least half you. And since you're the one who brought up kissing, again, I think you also like it."

"Ha! You said 'also.' I knew you liked it!"

"And so did you, from the sound of it."

"You're blushing, Himawari."

"No, _you're_ blushing, Sakurako. Are you embarrassed because you're a bad kisser?"

"What? No, I'm much better at it than you!"

"And how would you know? What kissing experience do you have, aside from in this room just now?"

"Well, none. But I'm still better!"

"I'm the only person who could possibly judge that, and I say you're wrong."

"I'm not and I'll prove it!"

Before Himawari could say anything, Sakurako took her face in both hands and put her lips to Himawari's again. Himawari put her hands to Sakurako's shoulders, intending at first to shove her away, but then simply let Sakurako continue to kiss her. Finally, Sakurako pulled away from her.

"There. See?" she said.

The absurdity of the situation was just too much for Himawari. Unable to contain herself, she suddenly burst out laughing.

"H-Hey!" It sounded like Himawari's laughter was contagious. Sakurako was giggling now too. "Ha ha, stop laughing, Hima…"

"You stop l-laughing."

"I-I can't help it. You look funny right now."

"S-so do you!"

The two of them laughed with their arms around each other. Himawari closed her eyes and attempted to compose herself.

"Saa-chan…"

"What?"

This time, she leaned in and kissed Sakurako. When she pulled away, Sakurako was looking at her fiercely, her breath rising and falling a little faster now.

 _Does her heart feel as light as mine does? She looks so cute right now, even more so than usual._

"Hima. Just so we're clear, I'm only doing this because you obviously want to, not because I want to." Sakurako insisted.

"I think it's the reverse, Saa-chan." Despite their bickering, Himawari felt like laughing again.

 _We could go on like this forever, couldn't we? And maybe that wouldn't be entirely bad._


	67. Chizuru: The Frog and the Penguin

Chizuru: The Frog and the Penguin

 _Akarin!_

 **Kyouko:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to begin!

 **Chizuru:** Hello everyone.

 **Kyouko:** Today's chapter features Chizuru-nyan!

 _Chizuru frowns at Kyouko._

 **Kyouko:** C'mon, Chizuru, say it!

 **Chizuru:** What is it you want me to say?

 **Kyouko** (imitating Chizuru): Don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko!

 **Chizuru:** It never seems to have any effect.

 **Kyouko: I** know, but it's still funny!

 **Chizuru:** You could just address me normally.

 **Kyouko:** I do! Sometimes.

 _Chizuru sighs._

 **Kyouko:** Anyway, let's begin the chapter and see what Chizuru-chi is up to.

 **Chizuru:** Don't-ah, you almost had me there, Toshino Kyouko.

* * *

 _Kyouko laughs._

It was Sunday, Valentine's Day. Just after lunch, Chizuru sat on the couch in her house while Chitose brushed her hair.

"Chizuru, if you grew your hair out, we could style it," she remarked.

"No, it's fine the way the way it is," Chizuru replied "Besides, if it was long, it would no longer match yours."

The previous day, the two girls had gone shopping. Chitose had insisted on picking out clothes for her to wear. Chizuru had felt like this will all a bit much, but could rarely deny her beloved sister anything. And after some deliberation, she decided that her sister was right and that it would be good to have something nice to wear to Haruka's. After trying on a vast array of skirts, dresses, and other outfits, Chitose had finally settled on a pair of dark slacks and a white button-down blouse for her sister to wear. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, Chizuru did think she at least looked stylish.

Today, Chitose had washed her hair and had used some shampoo in it that had smelled like oranges. She wasn't sure where her sister had gotten that, but the smell was pleasant all the same.

"You know, I'm grateful for all your help, but is it really necessary?" Chizuru asked her as Chitose continued to brush her hair.

"Of course it is," Chitose answered. "I want everything to be perfect for your Valentine's Day date with Koyama."

Chizuru felt herself blush a little. "It's not really a date nee-san. I'm just going to her house. I've gone there lots of times."

"Your ears are turning red, Chizuru."

Chizuru wasn't sure what to say. She didn't reply.

"Are you nervous?" Chitose asked.

"No." And she wasn't. Going to see Haruka was comfortable, for lack of a better description. Chizuru never really felt uneasy or nervous around her.

"Okay. I hope you have a good time too."

"I always have a good time with her."

"I know. I'm happy for you."

"What about you, nee-san?"

"What about me, Chizuru?"

"It's Valentine's Day. You're going to be alone here."

"I won't be. I invited Ayano over. She'll probably arrive here before you leave."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Maybe she'll bring chocolate."

"If she does, you ought to be careful with it."

 _Or perhaps not. We've seen what you become like after you eat chocolate, nee-san. That would make for a very memorable Valentine's Day for you and Sugiura Ayano._

Chizuru could see it in her head and could feel the drool pooling her mouth already.

 _But I shouldn't think about that right now._

"Chocolate is strange though, Chizuru," Chitose mused. "Any time I have some, I get memory loss, it feels like. I vaguely remember eating it, then nothing much afterward."

"It's definitely dangerous stuff."

"But you made chocolate for Koyama."

 _She doesn't react to it like you do._

"Haruka likes chocolate," Chizuru pointed out. "Especially Valentine's Day chocolate."

"She should like your gift then, since it's not only Valentine's Day Chocolate but also from you." She put the brush down on the couch. "There! All done."

Chizuru turned around in her seat and looked at her sister. Chitose held up a hand mirror and then Chizuru was looking at her own reflection instead.

"You look so cute, Chizuru!" Chitose smiled.

"Thank you, nee-san."

Chitose's earlier prediction proved to be correct. As Chizuru was getting ready to leave for Haruka's house, Sugiura Ayano showed up. Chizuru greeted her politely and then double-timed it out the door. She wanted to get to Haruka's soon, and she also didn't want to impose on her sister's visit with Ayano.

 _Enjoy your time with her, Chitose. And I'll enjoy my time with Haruka._

* * *

"Hi Chizuru!"

Chizuru didn't even have to ring the bell when she reached Haruka's house. She had just reached the front step when the front door flew open, and there was Haruka waiting for her.

"Hello, Haruka." She held out the wrapped bag of chocolates she had made. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you! Oh, you look really stylish today! I like your blouse!"

"Thanks, Haruka."

"Please, come inside."

"Excuse the intrusion," Chizuru said, entering and removing her shoes.

"Your present," Haruka said. "Is up in my room. Here, I've got tea for us also."

She dash out of the front hallway and into her kitchen. She quickly returned carrying a tray with some tea and cups. Chizuru followed her up to her room. There, on the table, was a little strawberry cream cake.

"It's lovely, Haruka. Did you make that?"

"I did. It's for us to share for Valentine's Day."

"Thank you very much."

"Do you want to play something after we eat the cake? We could play Chess or Go or Shogi or something else? Some of my games are at school though."

"We could if you like, but we don't have to. I'd be happy just sitting and talking, if you want."

"I'd like that. Please sit down."

Chizuru sat across from her at table. Haruka cut the little cake into two halves and put one on a plate for Chizuru. She took a bite.

"It's delicious," she told Haruka. "And you made this? You're amazing."

"Thank you," Haruka blushed, giggling some. "I had a lot of help from Yui though."

"You and she did a great job with it then." She noticed Haruka's portable sitting on the floor next to her and gestured toward it. "Were you playing something earlier today?"

"I was playing Gingerbread Girl with Akari-chan."

"She came to visit you?"

"No. We played online, Chizuru."

"I see. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it's a very cute game, and she's fun to play with."

"We'll see her quite a bit starting in a month or so, I imagine."

"Oh, that's right! She and Chinatsu will be in high school and in the club with us."

Chizuru nodded. "And you and I will be moving up a grade."

"It's hard to believe we're almost second-years in high school."

"The school year has flown by."

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?"

 _Quite a year indeed. You and I have become close, and that's definitely the best thing that's come from this year. But there's more too. I'm in a club now with you and my other friends._ _If someone had told me a year ago that I would not only be good friends with Toshino Kyouko, but would also be in her silly club, I'd have said they were crazy. I wonder what Kaede would say about all this._

"That it has," Chizuru replied. She put down her fork, finished with her piece of cake. "That it's been such a good year for me is due in large part to you."

"Likewise," Haruka giggled again. "We get along really well, don't you think?"

"True also," Chizuru agreed. "I'm very glad for it."

"On that note, I do have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Haruka got up, stepped over, and sat back down right next to her. She looked at Chizuru earnestly and took hold of her hand.

"Chizuru?"

"Yes?"

"I want…" Haruka trailed off and mumbled something.

Chizuru couldn't make out what she said. "Say again? I didn't catch that."

"I…um…" Haruka turned red. "Oh, I can't say it."

"Would it be easier if you wrote it down?"

"No, let me try again." Haruka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened then back up. "Alright. I-want-us-to-be-more-than-friends-please." She said the last part so quickly that Chizuru barely caught it. She turned deeply red.

 _More than friends._

Chizuru smiled at her. She could feel the heat rising in her own face. "I feel like we're practically more than friends already."

"W-what?!"

"Or at least moving in that direction."

"We are? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm not really sure how I ever would have brought that up." _I'm glad you did. You're a braver person than I am with regards to that._

"A-are you joking, Chizuru? It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"Only a little. I would also like for us to be more than friends."

"Y-you mean it?"

"I do."

"Oh, Chizuru, I'm so happy!" Haruka threw her arms around Chizuru's neck and hugged her tightly. Chizuru hugged her back.

"Me too," Chizuru said."

Haruka sighed happily. They held each other for a moment, and then Chizuru heard her giggle softly again.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your hair smells like oranges, Chizuru."

"Oh." Chizuru suddenly felt a little silly at having Haruka comment on that. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea, nee-san._

"It smells really nice though. What kind of shampoo did you use? I'd like to try it."

"It's my sister's. I'll find out."

"Hee, thank you."

Haruka pulled back from their embrace and took hold of both her hands again. With her fingers intertwined in Chizuru's, she smiled lovingly at her. Chizuru returned her smile.

"Do you want more tea, Chizuru?"

"What?"

"I…uh, wasn't sure what to say. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head."

"I see," Chizuru chuckled. "No, I'm fine, thank you. What about you?"

"I'm happy for us to just be together."

"You make me very happy, Haruka."

"But I'm not really sure what to do now."

"We don't have to do anything per se. We can do whatever we want."

"Okay. Do you…want to watch something, then?"

"Sure. We can talk more too."

"Alright."

Just as they had on New Year's, the two girls sat on the floor, watching the television set in Haruka's room. Haruka snuggled up to her, and Chizuru put her arm around her.

"This is nice," Haruka said.

"It is," Chizuru agreed.

"Let's just stay like this for the rest of the day and then all night."

"We do have school tomorrow though. And we'll need to sleep at some point."

"I don't think I'm going to be sleeping anytime soon."

"If you fall asleep while we're watching TV," Chizuru said. "I'll wake you before I leave."

"I won't fall asleep," Haruka insisted. "I'm too excited."

Chizuru chuckled. "Okay, then."

"What are we going to watch anyway?"

"Let me see." She picked up the remote and scanned the guide. "There's a nature program about penguins."

"That sounds good! Change it to that, please."

Chizuru changed Haruka's TV to channel showing the penguin show. They sat cuddling together for a while until Chizuru looked over and noticed that Haruka had indeed dozed off. Chizuru reached over with other arm and gently squeezed Haruka's hand.

"I love you, Haruka," she said.

She briefly let go of Haruka's hand. She reached for the remote control and lowered the volume on the TV just a little. She didn't want the noise to disturb her sleep, after all.


	68. Yui: The Way We Are

Yui: The Way We Are

 _Akarin!_

 **Haruka:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Chitose:** Hello again, everyone.

 **Haruka:** Today's chapter is from Yui's point-of-view.

 **Chitose** : But Toshino also figures heavily in it.

 **Haruka:** Because they're-wait, what is it?

 _Haruka noticed Chitose smiling widely at her._

 **Chitose:** You're my future sister-in-law, aren't you?

 **Haruka:** Sister-in-law?

 **Chitose:** Yes?

 **Haruka** (turning red): Um, maybe? I don't know…

 **Kyouko** (popping up): What's that? Sister-in-law? Are we having another wedding?

 **Yui** (following Kyouko): What do you mean 'another'? We never had a first one in this story.

 **Kyouko** : We didn't? I seem to recall something like that happening.

 **Yui:** I seem to recall you promising to behave when others are doing the introductions. You haven't really done that.

 _Kyouko laughs guiltily._

 **Yui:** Right. I should have expected that response. Let's go ahead and begin before you go any further here.

* * *

It was afternoon on Valentine's Day. In her apartment, Yui sat reading at her table. She was waiting for Kyouko to show up. They had decided to spend time together that day and exchange Valentine's Day gifts. Glancing at the time on her phone, Yui noted that Kyouko was running late. Granted, Kyouko often ran late, but she had hoped today might be different.

 _It's just a silly holiday, but we did agree to this after all. Plus, I have her cake all ready. I hope she didn't go and forget what day it is. She wouldn't have, right? No, I'll trust her. She's been trying harder at some of these things lately, so something must be holding her up._

Yui picked up her phone and considered messaging her. She was just pulling up Kyouko on her contact list when her doorbell rang.

 _There she is._

Yui walked to her apartment door and opened it. She was greeted by Kyouko, who was wearing a cute red sweater that matched the ribbon in her hair.

"Yui!" she cried happily.

"Hello, Kyouko."

"I'm sorry that I'm late and kept you waiting."

 _An apology for being late? Every now and then you surprise me with something other than your own random silliness, Kyouko._

"Don't worry about it, Kyouko. Please come in. Is everything alright?"

"I couldn't find any tape to wrap your present with!" Kyouko explained as she stepped in.

Yui smiled. _You wanted it to look nice for me? I'm touched._

"That's okay as well." Yui noticed that Kyouko had a small wrapped package with her. It was the size of a small manga volume, and Yui wondered if that was what it was.

 _Did she make me something for Valentine's Day like she did for Akari's birthday? A doujinshi of Mirakurun and me? I wouldn't put it past her. Still, that's sweet._

"I see you eventually managed to find some tape and wrap it," Yui observed.

"No, actually, I never found any. Instead, I got creative with folding the wrapping. It took a little longer though, so between that my earlier unsuccessful hunt for tape…" Kyouko shrugged.

"You did a good job. It looks lovely." _There's your art skill at work again, Kyouko._

"Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, Yui!" Kyouko said happily, holding out her present. It did indeed feel like a small manga volume to Yui.

"Thank you, Kyouko. Your present is in the freezer."

"Rum raisin?!" Kyouko looked up at her from where she was, in the middle of taking off her shoes.

Yui chuckled. "Let's just say that's part of it."

Kyouko scratched her head. "Loads and loads of rum raisin?"

"Maybe I should just give it you so that you don't have to make silly guesses. Go on, go take a look."

Kyouko stepped over into Yui's kitchen. Yui followed her and watched her open the freezer.

"A cake!" Kyouko exclaimed happily.

"It's an ice-cream cake," Yui said. "Rum-raisin ice cream, that is."

Kyouko had already pulled it out.

"Let's eat it right now!" she said in ecstasy.

The two girls sat down at Yui's table, where she set out some plates for them.

"I can't believe you made this for me, Yui! It looks incredible."

"You can eat all of it, if you want," Yui said. "It's your cake, after all."

"What? Don't be silly, Yui. We're sharing it. I'll only eat _most_ of it."

Yui laughed. "You're so thoughtful, Kyouko."

Yui cut a piece for Kyouko, and she immediately took a large bite of it. "Ooh, it's so delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Well, everything you make is good, Yui. But this is something else entirely."

"Thank you."

"Can we eat this all the time?"

"That would be nice, but it wouldn't really be healthy, Kyouko."

"Aw, boo."

"But since I know now that you like it, I'll make it again."

"Hooray!"

"You have a birthday next month, don't you?"

"Do I?"

"You do, just like you have a birthday in March every year."

"Double hooray!"

Yui chuckled.

"So, I was at Haruka's place yesterday," Kyouko remarked, eating another bite of cake.

"Oh?"

"I was trying to see if Rin-chan the cat would speak and give us magical powers or have a philosophical discussion."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen."

"No, I tried to pick her up and get her to talk with me, but she kept running away and hiding under Haruka's bed."

"Even for a cat, you can be a lot to deal with at times, Kyouko."

"No, I'm easy to deal with!"

"Easy? Compared to what? Combinatorics?"

"Super easy, Yui-nyan!"

Yui figured it was pointless to argue any further. "Of course, Kyouko."

"So, when are you going to open your present?"

"May I open it now?"

Beaming, Kyouko got up and sat back down next to her. "Yes, please do!"

Yui removed the paper from Kyouko's present. It seems almost a shame to undo the work she had done wrapping it, given how nice it looked. It was indeed a little manga book. Yui recognized the art style immediately as Kyouko's. Flipping through it, she found that she recognized this one. It conjured up another memory from middle school in her mind.

"You made this in middle school," Yui said. "I'm certain. I remember it. It's a love story about you and me."

"That's right, Yui. I never finished it though. Now it is finished."

Yui reached over and hugged Kyouko. "Thank you Kyouko. This is a lovely gift."

"I'm glad you like your gift too, Yui."

The two girls released each other from their hug. Yui looked Kyouko squarely in the face.

"How does it end?"

"You want me to tell you and spoil everything?" Kyouko asked flirtatiously.

"I'd certainly like to know."

"You've said 'certain' a few times now, Yui."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Kyouko."

"Are you really certain of everything you're certain of, Yui?"

"Well, I'm certain this has brought me a lot of joy."

That seemed to stop Kyouko's weird line of thought. She blushed. "I'm glad, Yui."

"I can't believe you still had this."

"Well, it wasn't finished. I can't throw away something that's unfinished."

Yui nodded. "I've seen your room. I guess that partly explains the state of it."

"Ooh, that hurt, Yui! I guess it is true though. Or maybe it just seems that way to an outsider."

"Outsider? So, you're not alone in there? You have tenants living in the clutter too?"

"You're on fire today, Yui."

Yui snickered. "You just give me too many good setups."

"But that's why we go so well together, right?"

"I think there are a lot of reasons for that. That's definitely one of them though."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Sure."

"And not just together, but together-together."

"Together-together?"

"Exactly. It's just like the manga says. You see it all time. In fact-"

Yui stopped. "Kyouko. I love you, but you really do talk too much sometimes."

"Yui, I-"

Yui didn't give Kyouko a chance say whatever it was she was about to say. She leaned forward and gently kissed Kyouko on the mouth. It wasn't a long kiss, but a gentle, loving one. Yui would later reflect that it seemed to match their relationship perfectly. Just before she closed her eyes, she saw Kyouko's widen and then half-closed. When she pulled her lips away from Kyouko's Yui saw that she had a silly smile on her face. She also looked a bit dazed.

 _I really hope that was the right thing to do._

"Kyouko?" Yui asked, hesitating slightly.

Kyouko didn't reply. She continued staring forward blankly, almost as though she were in shock.

 _What do you know? She's speechless. Had I known that's all it would take, I might have tried it a long time ago_. Yui smiled.

"Kyouko?" she repeated herself.

"Ah ha…Yui kissed me."

"I did."

"Again."

"Again?"

"Yes, but it was better this time."

"When did I kiss you before?"

Kyouko seemed to snap out of her daze. "In the play in middle school. Remember?"

"Ah, yes." Yui did remember that incident. That kiss had been accidental and had quite a few witnesses to it. Neither of those applied to their second kiss. "Did that really count though?"

"I always thought it counted, Yui."

"Well, then we'll count it."

"That's our first and second kiss then!"

"And hopefully many more."

Kyouko laughed. "So…are we a couple now, Yui?"

"It certainly feels that way, doesn't it?"

"That's that 'certain' of yours again. What does that mean for us if that's true?"

Yui thought for a moment. "Beyond the obvious? It's hard to say just right now. Maybe part of the fun is figuring that out."

"We can do couple things!"

"Sure."

Kyouko smiled at her. "We can lick ice cream off of each other's faces!"

"Uh, no. Let's not do that."

Okay, I'll just lick ice cream off of yours then."

Yui shook her head. "Sorry, Kyouko."

"We can feed each other ice cream!"

"Why are you suddenly so fixated on ice cream?"

"Because it's sweet and wonderful, just like Yui!"

"Thank you," Yui chuckled. "But maybe work on that line."

"Oh, I know! We can run away and elope!"

"That would be nice, but we're too young to do that."

"Okay, we'll do that later. We can get matching outfits and start a band."

"What does that have to do with being a couple?"

Kyouko didn't answer her question and instead made another suggestion. "We can move in together!"

"What, here in my apartment?"

"Sure!"

"I'd like that, but I'm not sure what your mom would say." _Or mine, come to think of it. I do envision us having some interesting conversations in the future, regardless._ "Besides, as much time as you spend over here, you practically live here as it is. Of course, you're always welcome in my apartment. That goes without saying."

"But you said it anyway, Yui. Okay, let's get special tattoos!"

"No, definitely not."

"This won't work if you keep shooting down my ideas, Yui."

"Maybe we should come up with some better ideas, Kyouko."

"Just try some of mine. Maybe something crazy will happen – maybe you'll have a good time!"

"I have a good time with you regardless, Kyouko. It's unpredictable, but almost always good."

"Me too, Yui! Oh, here's one: we can hold hands."

"That we can do sometimes."

"Yui?"

"Yes, Kyouko?"

"This makes me really happy."

"It makes me happy too, Kyouko. It feels comfortable and right."

"Like a hair ribbon!"

"Sure, like that."

After they finished the cake, Kyouko suggested they play a game together.

"That sounds fun," Yui said. "What game?"

"Lady Knight Moon!"

"Again? We've played that so much. I'd thought you'd be tired of it by now."

"We haven't played it in a long time."

"Fair enough. Let's play, then."

Yui sat down in front of her TV, and Kyouko sat next to her. As she started up the game, Kyouko leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You had cake frosting on your face, Yui."

"No I didn't."

"Alright, no you didn't. I just wanted an excuse to do that."

"You don't need an excuse. You can do that whenever you want."

"Ooh, whenever?"

"Okay, maybe not _whenever_."

Kyouko gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh no," she said sadly. "Yui took back her invitation. Are her feelings for me really true?"

"They're true. And you're hopeless, Kyouko."

"I know that," Kyouko giggled. "You love me anyway though, right?"

"You know I do."

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and laughing. For Yui, it was definitely the best Valentine's Day she'd ever had.


	69. Chinatsu: Making an Entrance

Chinatsu: Making an Entrance

 _Akarin!_

 **Haruka:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club-_

 **Sakurako:** It's about to begin!

 **Haruka:** Hey, I was supposed to be heading up the introduction today.

 **Sakurako:** I thought maybe you'd fall asleep mid-sentence or something. Isn't that what you do?

 **Haruka:** I do not!

 **Sakurako** (laughing) **:** You do it all the time. This is you.

 _Sakurako closes her eyes and pretends to snore loudly._

 **Haruka:** I don't snore either.

 **Himawari** (walking on): Sakurako does sometimes though.

 **Sakurako:** What?! I do not!

 **Himawari:** Maybe we should share the video evidence.

 **Sakurako:** There's no such video!

 **Himawari:** There is though.

 **Sakurako:** Then it must be…uh…fabric!

 **Himawari:** You mean fabricated?

 **Sakurako:** Yeah, that!

 **Himawari:** Anyway, shouldn't you help Haruka-senpai finish the introduction?

 **Sakurako:** Too late. She's fallen asleep.

 _Himawari sighs._

 **Sakurako** : So let's begin!

* * *

Sitting in her room, Chinatsu stared in frustration at the book in front of her. She was supposed to be studying, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate. Her entrance exams started the next day, but her mind was still on Akari. It didn't help, of course, that Akari was sitting directly across from her and that today was Valentine's Day.

 _Maybe I should have waited until after exams were over before I said anything to her. Would that have made things even harder? Too late for that now, I guess._

She had brought Akari chocolates for Valentine's Day. Akari had set them aside with a half-smile and had presented Chinatsu with the chocolates that she herself had made. Upon accepting them, Chinatsu found herself remembering one Valentine's Day in middle school when she had been so focused on making a scarf for Yui that she had neglected to give Akari anything. She felt a little ashamed of that in retrospect. She also remembered Akari sharing part of a huge chocolate heart her sister Akane had given her. That had amazed Chinatsu; she had never received anything like that from her own sister.

 _It's now Valentine's Day, and nothing has changed. Akari-chan simply told me she needed time to think over things. So I've been patient and I've waited. But how much time does she need? She's not slow, like Sakurako. It shouldn't take her so much time to figure something out, right? Of course, I guess this isn't quite schoolwork._

Thinking of Sakurako still annoyed Chinatsu a tiny bit, but not much now. She noticed that Akari and Sakurako had stopped spending so much time together with just the two of them. They still talked and joked at school, so Chinatsu didn't think the two girls had fought or anything, but they had ceased wandering off to do whatever by themselves. Chinatsu had thought at first that maybe that had something to do with her confession to Akari, but she also noticed that Himawari and Sakurako seemed to be spending more time together again. She wasn't sure what exactly caused what in all this. Was it because of what she had said to Akari? Did something happen between Himawari and Sakurako? Despite the two girls' constant quarreling, she knew that it had bothered Himawari to see Sakurako spend so much time with Akari. Thinking of Himawari, a bizarre, random thought occurred to her: _Maybe I should have just tried being with Himawari more._

However, that would have been ludicrous. It was true that Himawari was a good friend of hers but Chinatsu didn't feel about her the way she felt about Akari. And her feelings for Akari were the root of the aggravation she was experiencing at that moment. Chinatsu wanted to fly across the table at Akari. She wanted to grab her, shake her, and demand to know what her feelings were. She wanted to embrace her, hold her, and not let go. She wanted to push her down and kiss her. She kept control of herself, however, knowing full well she couldn't do any of that. She instead looked across at Akari's face, which was scrunched in effort as she pondered her own textbook. Chinatsu remembered the day, almost two years ago, when she had first met Akari and had witnessed Akari's attempt at making a strong impression during their class introductions. It was actually pretty cute, she had decided. That memory made Chinatsu smile to herself. Her compulsion to do something weird passed.

 _I used to think of Yui-senpai to deal with scary things. Maybe it works to deal with…other things if I think of Akari._

Akari had said to give her at least until after their entrance exams were finished. So, Chinatsu remained resolute that she would do that. After exams, she wondered if she could press Akari to least give her some answer (gently though, oh so gently…she didn't want to scare the poor girl). Obviously, she prayed for a positive response. She hoped that the fact Akari hadn't outright rejected her meant maybe there was a chance for that. But she figured that even a 'no' (her heart ached at the thought of that potential answer) would be better than nothing at all.

 _Okay, I need to stop thinking about this all so much. I've got exams tomorrow._

"Akari-chan," she said.

Akari looked up from her textbook. "Yes?"

"Let's do our best tomorrow."

Akari smiled at her. "Of course, Chinatsu-chan."

* * *

The next day, Chinatsu sat next to Akari in the auditorium where they'd take their entrance exams.

"Are you nervous, Akari-chan?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"A little," Akari answered. "But Akari is prepared and has her good friends close by. So, there's no need for worry."

Chinatsu reached over and rested her hand on Akari's. She was glad that Akari didn't pull her hand away. Rather, she squeezed Chinatsu's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Akari-chan."

Akari titled her head. "For what?"

"For staying by my side as my friend and helping me study and always being there for me and everything."

"You're welcome, Chinatsu-chan. You've done so much for Akari too."

"Akari-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I think you've got a lot of presence."

Akari blushed. "You think so?"

"I do. And I think you're really mature too."

"Thank you very much, Chinatsu-chan! What brought this on?"

"Well, a mature girl with a strong presence is sure to ace her entrance exams, right?"

"Right! And her cute friends too, of course."

Finally, the tests were passed out, and the girls could no longer talk. Chinatsu wished they could have conversed more, but figured there would be time for that later. Chinatsu turned her paper over and got to work.

* * *

Chinatsu walked out of the tests feeling somewhat relieved at least. Her problem with Akari remained, but now her entrance exams were done with. Later that afternoon, she sat with Akari, Himawari, and Sakurako in the Student Council room. There was no official meeting that day, so their juniors weren't around. It was, as it had often been that school year, just the four of them.

"I'm so glad those are over!" Sakurako said happily, leaning back and stretching her arms.

"Yes," Himawari agreed.

"But now there's the part of waiting to see how we did," Chinatsu pointed out.

"We should find out fairly quickly. And I'm certain all of us did well enough to get into Nanamori Senior High." Himawari peered intently at Sakurako. " _All_ of us."

"Yes, Hima," Sakurako snickered. "All of us."

"It would be a shame for the senior high track team to lose a member before she's even joined them."

 _Huh?_

"Don't worry, Himawari. It's like you said: All of us. Some measly entrance exam isn't enough to stop Sakurako-sama!"

"Okay, Sakurako-sama."

"Yay! I like that someone _finally_ addresses me like that."

Himawari snickered.

"Wait," Chinatsu said. "What was that about the track team?"

"I'm going to join the track team in high school!" Sakurako declared happily.

"That's great, Sakurako!" Akari said.

"No plans to join the Student Council?" Chinatsu asked. That surprised her.

"Nope!"

"What do you think of that, Himawari?" Chinatsu asked her curiously.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Himawari answered. "And Sakurako will do well there, provided she remains focused and works hard."

"Unnecessary," Sakurako said, waving her hand. "I just need to run really, really fast."

"I'm sure you'll at least mange that."

"Of course I will! Sakurako-sama will be like a great wind running the down the track. Whoosh!"

Akari giggled and even Himawari smiled at Sakurako's silliness.

 _That seems almost weird. She was constantly upset about Sakurako spending time with Akari, but she's not perturbed at all by Sakurako not being on the Student Council with her in high school?_

"What are everyone's plans for the rest of the day now that we're all finished with entrance exams?" Akari asked.

"Go home and rest some," Chinatsu answered. "And think about how great high school will be."

"It will be great, won't it?" Akari turned to Sakurako and Himawari. "What about you two?"

"Himawari and I are going to my house," Sakurako replied. "We're going to celebrate!"

"We probably should wait to celebrate until we get our results," Himawari said. "But it'll be nice to relax some after all the studying we've been doing."

"Exactly, Hima!"

"Have fun then," Chinatsu said.

"We will unless my sisters poke their nosy noses in," she heard Sakurako mutter.

"Ahem," Himawari said. "Sakurako."

"Himawari." The two girls exchanged a silent look. Himawari's brow furrowed and Sakurako tilted her head. Finally, Sakurako shrugged and Himawari nodded. Chinatsu wasn't sure what any of it meant.

 _There they go again, behaving strangely. What's with those two lately? Now it's as if they've learned how to hold conversations without actually talking. Maybe they've developed telepathy or whatever it's called._

* * *

After Himawari and Sakurako had left, Chinatsu found herself alone with Akari in the Student Council room. She didn't really want to leave until Akari did. As frustrated as she was, the intense love that had blossomed up in her hadn't diminished at all. Now that she didn't have entrance exams to worry about all, of Chinatsu's emotions returned in a torrent. But even with all that and the uncertainty hanging over them, Chinatsu had come to treasure every moment the two of them spent together.

"Akari," she began. "You never said what you were going to do now that entrance exams are over."

"Akari will go home and rest some too," she answered. After a pause, she added "And think some more."

Chinatsu nodded.

"Among other things," she continued. "Akari will think about how great high school will be."

"Those were my words, Akari-chan."

"You're right though, Chinatsu-chan. It will be. Our seniors will be there. Sakurako and Himawari will be there. And you and I will be there together."

Chinatsu nodded again.

"Chinatsu-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

"You've been very patient."

Chinatsu felt her heart suddenly race. _Is she…?_ She said nothing and simply looked at Akari, hoping she didn't look too frazzled.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to be patient with Akari for a little longer?"

 _Oh._

"Of course not, Akari-chan. Please take as much time as you need."

 _How much longer will I have to wait though?_

"It won't be much longer," Akari said, as though picking up on Chinatsu's thoughts. "You're very special to Akari."

"You're special to me too, Akari-chan."

"Eheheh, thank you. Again, I promise, not much longer. Akari thinks she does and just wants to be certain."

 _She thinks she does what?_ Chinatsu wondered if that was the answer she had been hoping for. _She's not just teasing me, is she? No, Akari would never hurt even a cicada. Teasing someone is something she'd never do._

She wasn't sure how to ask Akari to elaborate on what she said though, and didn't think it a good idea to do so. Again, she just looked at Akari's cute face and smiled.

The two girls chatted of other things as they left the school and walked home side-by-side. After they had parted ways, Chinatsu thought over what Akari had said to her. She wondered if maybe she was overanalyzing them and overthinking the whole thing altogether, but she really couldn't help herself.

 _Well, if she thinks that she 'does' then that's good, right? She just wants to be certain. Okay, Akari-chan. Take your time and be certain then. We'll do nothing halfway._

Smiling and humming to herself, she made her way home, feeling more upbeat than she had in a while.


	70. Ayano: Amity's Rainbow

Ayano: Amity's Rainbow

 _Akarin!_

 **Ayano:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Chizuru:** Hello again everyone.

 **Ayano:** Chizuru and will introduce today's chapter.

 **Chizuru:** It's about you. It's your chapter, after all.

 **Ayano:** It is. I wasn't really expecting to have another one, but here we are.

 **Chizuru:** My sister's in it with you.

 **Ayano:** She is.

 **Chizuru:** I'm glad for that. You two get along so well.

 **Chitose** (walking in) **:** Thank you, Chizuru!

 **Chizuru** : Nee-san?

 **Ayano** : Chitose?

 **Chitose:** I thought I'd visit during the introduction and see my two favorite people!

 _Chitose hugs Chizuru and then Ayano._

 **Chizuru** (drooling): Ah…

 **Haruka** (peeking in) **:** Psst! Hey, Chizuru!

 **Chizuru** : Gah! I'm sorry. I spaced out.

 **Haruka** (smiling): Aw, don't worry about it.

 **Chitose:** They're so cute together, aren't they?

 _A few drops of blood fall from Chitose's nose._

 **Ayano** (rubbing her forehead): Maybe we should just start before this gets even more off course.

* * *

Monday after school, as Ayano made her way through the schools halls, she heard footsteps running to catch up with her. Maintaining her gait, she turned, and a familiar blond-haired girl greeted her.

"Ayano!" the girl said.

"Hello, Toshino Kyouko."

"Ooh, you're in such a rush!" Kyouko matched her pace to Ayano's. "What's the hurry?"

"Just taking care of business. Did you need something?"

"Well, I was heading to vending machines. But then I saw you! Do you have any money, Ayano?"

"You stopped me solely to ask for money?"

"I figured it was worth a try."

Ayano sighed. _This girl never changes, does she?_

"Also, I remembered that I needed to talk to you about a few things."

"To me?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to ask for money again, are you?"

"No, I promise! Not today, anyway."

Ayano stopped.

"Phew!" Kyouko said. "You walk really fast, Ayano."

Ayano shrugged. "Sometimes, I like to get around quickly so I power-walk."

"That's walking?! I almost thought you were running."

"You're not supposed to run in the halls, Toshino Kyouko."

"Ah, no. Of course not." Kyouko's eyes shifted around.

Ayano chuckled. "You should follow the school rules."

"That would be boring!"

"Don't make things so difficult, Toshino Kyouko. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"First thing first: I wanted to thank you, Ayano."

"Thank me for what?" _It seems rare for Toshino Kyouko to thank someone. Maybe she is changing some after all._

"For being a good friend and for helping me so much. I hadn't gotten a chance to do so before now."

At one time, that would have elicited a harsh blush from Ayano. Instead, she just warmly smiled. She could figure out well enough what Kyouko was referring to. "You're welcome, Toshino Kyouko. Have you and Funami Yui continued to get along?"

"Oh yes," Kyouko replied, nodding enthusiastically. "We've been getting along fantastically lately! You have no idea."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Also, the Amusement Club is having a party in a few weeks to celebrate our middle school friends' graduation. We wanted to invite you to come and join us!"

"Thank you. I'd love to come."

"Great!"

"Unless we're cleaning up another house," she added dryly.

Kyouko laughed. "Not this time. The party will be in the Amusement Club room. 1-42. Don't get lost on the way!"

"You're having a party here in the school?"

"Yes!"

"And you're bringing in people from outside the school?"

"Yes!"

"Toshino Kyouko…" Ayano paused for a moment and then shook her head. She gave Kyouko a very serious look. "There are school rules you need to consider. I can't believe you admitted this to a member of the Student Council, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Uh…yes?"

"You could get in a lot of trouble. And your club members as well."

"Well, um…I…"

Ayano couldn't bear it any longer. A small smile ran across her face. "I finally got you, Toshino Kyouko."

"W-What?!"

"Ah, that felt good," she giggled.

"You were lying about the school rules?!"

"Lying? I just said you need to consider them."

"I can't believe you of all people tricked me, Ayano!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"No, it was good," Kyouko laughed.

"That's a relief. I was worried you'd rescind you party invitation."

"Perish the thought. Say, you should bring Chitose to the party too."

"Chitose? Of course I will, but since her sister is in your club too, I imagine she's already been invited."

"Well, sure. Chizuru could invite her. But you should too! She's also your closest friend, right Ayano?"

Ayano smiled. "She is."

"And she's irreplaceable to you!"

"That's true also."

"Of course it is. You told me so."

Ayano thought. "You're right, Toshino Kyouko."

"I should record you saying that so that I can play it back when you scold me again."

"You're hopeless," Ayano laughed. "Anyway, Chitose and I will be at your club's party. Count on it. It'll be good to have everyone together, like we did back during summer break."

As Kyouko ran off, Ayano chuckled to herself. _We're still friends, but it's easier to talk with her now that I've…moved on. You were right, Chitose, just as you were right about many things before. What I told Toshino Kyouko back then was true: you really are irreplaceable._

She smiled as she thought of Chitose. Her friend had helped through all the difficulties she had encountered since they had first met, like facing up to her own feelings (as much as she denied them). She had also helped Ayano finally move on from those feelings as well. That had been hard, but it had all been for the best. Because of Chitose, Ayano felt she had really grown as a person.

 _Sure, she can be a little weird sometimes. But who in our group isn't? Well, Yui. But aside from her, who isn't?_

She pictured Chitose smiling at her. _She's such a friendly and sweet girl too, in addition to insightful._

Though she realized it was selfish, Ayano hoped she would get to be the one to tell Chitose about the party they had been invited rather than her sister. She wanted to see Chitose smile happily upon finding out about a big get-together with all their friends.

* * *

The Monday Student Council meetings usually weren't eventful. Today, however, would prove to be a very eventful day for Ayano.

"One more thing," the President said as they finished up the meeting. "We need to announce what the new leadership positions will be for the next school year."

Ayano felt her stomach twist a little. She had been waiting for this. After all, her hope was to win the position of Vice President for her second year of high school.

"Matsumoto Rise will remain on the Student Council in the position of Senior Advisor."

There was polite applause. Rise smiled at everyone.

 _I wonder why she isn't the President. That's odd. Still, I'm glad that she'll still be around._

"Ikeda Chitose will serve as Vice President."

Ayano felt disappointed at not winning that position, but at the same time was extremely happy her for friend. She reached over and hugged Chitose.

"Congratulations!" she said to her over the applause. "I'll support you as best I can!"

"Thank you, Ayano-chan," Chitose said as she hugged her back. Ayano's disappointed vanished, and she felt nothing but pride and happiness for her friend.

"Finally, the Student Council President next will be Sugiura Ayano."

The rest of the Student Council clapped. At first Ayano was too stunned to say anything.

 _I must have heard her wrong._

"Did you say me?" she asked.

"Yes," the President replied. "You won the vote for it. You've been a valuable member of the Student Council this whole year, and the honor is well-earned. Congratulations!"

"T-thank you!"

"…" Rise said. "…"

"Ah, that's true, Matsumoto," the President nodded. "She will have a lot more work to do. But I'm certain she's more than capable of handling it. We'll have some things to go over. But all that can wait. Meeting adjourned."

Other Student Council members voiced their congratulations as they left the room. Finally, Ayano found herself alone with Chitose and Matsumoto Rise.

"…" Rise said, hugging her. "…"

"Er…" Ayano replied.

"Matsumoto-san says congratulations again," Chitose explained.

"Ah, okay. Thank you, Matsumoto-san."

"…"

"And that she thinks you'll be an excellent president and that she'll help however she can, even though she has studying for her college entrance exams to do and some outside-of-school projects to assist with."

"Outside-of-school projects?" Ayano asked, tilting her head. _I wonder if that's why she's not the president. Maybe they offered her the position and she turned it down?_

Rise blushed a little and nodded.

"…" She paused. "…"

"Also," Chitose continued "She'll take us out to celebrate. But she can't today. She has a date."

"A date? With who?"

"…" Rise nodded again at her and smiled. She waved to both Ayano and Chitose, turned around, and took off down the hall.

"Chitose," Ayano said. "How is it that you can hear her talk?"

"I just listen, Ayano-chan."

"I see."

"Why don't we go out together and celebrate our new positions, Ayano-chan?"

"Yes, let's!"

* * *

Ayano and Chitose sat at a table in the café near the high school. The two of them had spent a lot of time together here over the school and were sure to continue doing so. Now that they would be the two leaders of the Student Council, they'd still be working as closely as they had for the past few years, but things would take on a whole new dynamic. The other members of the Student Council would look to them for guidance. Ayano knew that the two of them had been handed very large sets of responsibilities that day.

Chitose sipped her tea. "You seem like you're doing well lately, Ayano-chan."

"I am. Everything is just going really well right now."

"Did you ever imagine things turning out this way?"

"All this? It's not something I'd have pictured, to be honest. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is this how you pictured things, Chitose?"

"Maybe not exactly," she smiled. "You know how I can be with imagining things. But I agree that life has been good to us lately."

"I'm a little overwhelmed at being the Student Council president though."

"It's a big change. But I'm sure you'll be great at it. And I'll be there to support you the whole way through."

"Thank you. I'd never be able to do it without you."

"Sure you would. You're a strong person, you'd find a way."

Ayano laughed. "I don't think I'd even be president without you there helping me with so many things."

"Then I'll make sure to continue doing just that."

"Chitose?" Ayano tried to figure out how to say what she wanted to say to her best friend.

"Yes, Ayano-chan?"

 _I spent so many years pining over Toshino Kyouko. I should have given more thought to my best friend. She was right next to me the whole time, helping me, giving me advice, and always being there for me. I don't quite know if what I'm feeling is like my crush on Kyouko, but I want to stay close with her, no matter what. Maybe we can start there and then see where this goes. There's no need to rush, right?_

"Back before Christmas, Chitose, you asked me something on the way to school. You asked what would make me happy."

"Yes, I remember. And you said that seeing others happy made you happy but beyond that you were unsure."

"Right. And then you told me to take my time thinking about it. Well, I took a lot of time, but I finally found the answer. I found what makes me happy."

"And what is that, Ayano-chan?"

Ayano reached out and took both of Chitose's hands into her own.

"You, Chitose. You make me happy."


	71. Kyouko: Ten for Ten

Kyouko: Ten for Ten

 _Akarin!_

 **Akari:** Hey! _Yuru Yuri: Amusement Club Forever_ is about to start!

 **Akari:** This is the final full chapter of _Amusement Club Forever_ , so we're all here.

 **Kyouko:** That's right! It's the end of everything. At least until the sequel comes along, that is.

 **Yui:** No. No sequels. One of these was plenty.

 **Kyouko:** Okay. Until the prequel then!

 **Yui:** That wouldn't even make sense.

 **Kyouko:** A spin-off maybe? Maybe one about Ayano's tyrannical rule as Student Council President!

 **Ayano:** No.

 **Kyouko** : Boo.

 **Yui:** On that note, isn't it a misnomer to have 'forever' in the title if the story's ending?

 **Chizuru** : The story might finish, but it never really ends.

 **Yui** : …I see.

 **Kyouko** : So it's over. But what was the story _really_ about?

 **Ayano** : It was about 500 pages.

 _Yui snickers._

 **Chitose** : That was a clever one, Ayano-chan.

 **Ayano:** Huh?

 **Kyouko** : Anyway, as the protagonist, I think it was about me.

 **Chinatsu** : What? You weren't the protagonist.

 **Yui:** There was no central protagonist. We all had important roles.

 **Haruka:** Even me?

 **Kyouko** : No, you were only here to even out the character count.

 **Haruka:** What?!

 _POW!_

 **Yui:** Stop that, Kyouko.

 **Akari:** Maybe it was about certain themes. Like-

 **Sakurako** : Boring!

 **Himawari** : What do you think it was about then?

 **Sakurako** : Uh…all of us?

 **Himawari** (flatly): What a remarkable insight.

 **Akari:** Sakurako's right though.

 **Sakurako:** Ah-ha! See?

 **Chinatsu:** Don't encourage her, Akari.

 **Sakurako:** Aren't we supposed to put the take-outs here?

 **Himawari:** You mean outtakes?

 **Sakurako** : Right!

 **Chitose:** You can't really do those in this medium.

 **Sakurako:** Sure you can! Watch as Himawari messes her lines over and over and-

 **Himawari:** What?! That never happened!

 **Sakurako:** It did! I'll reveal it all in a future story!

 **Himawari** : You're not writing anything about any of this!

 **Sakurako** : You can't stop me, Hima!

 _Sakurako and Himawari continue arguing._

 **Chitose** : Wow, look at them go.

 **Ayano:** They're always like that.

 **Chinatsu:** Akari! We've seen this so many times. Let's sneak out while everyone's distracted.

 **Akari:** Is that allowed?

 **Chinatsu:** Sure. Just announce that the chapter's starting, and we can go.

 **Akari:** Okay. The chapter's now starting!

 _Akari and Chinatsu sneak out while the others watch Himawari and Sakurako argue._

* * *

As the season turned toward spring, the days began to grow longer and somewhat warmer. On a beautiful afternoon when school was over for the day, the four members of the Nanamori Senior High Amusement Club were setting up for a small party in their club room. They had a lot to celebrate – it was almost the end of their first year of high school and their middle school friends would soon be graduating and joining them there.

"Do you think they'll have any problems making it to the school okay?" Haruka asked.

"I don't see why not," Chizuru shrugged. "They've all been here before."

"Akari can get GPS in her hair buns, probably!" Kyouko said. "There's no way they could get lost."

"Maybe one of us should go the front of the school and meet them," Yui suggested. "Just in case they don't remember where the club room is."

"Good idea, Yui-chan!" Kyouko said. "As club president, I will go and do just that." She dashed off.

* * *

Kyouko met the four middle school girls, Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari, and Sakurako, just outside the school gates and accompanied them to the Amusement Club room. Though they had seen it during the Cultural Festival, Akari and Chinatsu were particularly keen to see it again. They, of course, would be spending a lot of time here. Kyouko already had plans for her new club members to welcome them to high school.

 _Plus, there will be six of us now! That opens a whole new realm of possibilities. If I can convince everyone to go to Comuket, just imagine the cosplay team we could have._

"Welcome!" Kyouko said as they reached room 1-42. "Welcome to the party!"

"Oh, there are little cakes!" Chinatsu cried, looking at the table. "And they have our faces on them. That's really impressive."

Yui, of course, had made the cakes. Kyouko didn't have the culinary skill to make them the way she did. She had, however, decorated each lone with a different girl's face. There were ten in all, just as their party had ten guests.

"Yes!" Kyouko said. "I made them especially for everyone who's coming to today."

"They're so cute!" Akari said, picking up her cake. "Can we eat them?"

"Yes, please do!"

"Too late," Himawari said.

"Huh?"

Himawari pointed at Sakurako, who had cake frosting on her mouth. Apparently, she hadn't been able to wait to eat her cake and had already wolfed down most of it.

"It's delicious, Kyouko-chan!" she said.

"Sakurako, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Chinatsu said.

"That's usually Himawari's line."

"I'm helping her out some today. You also should have waited before taking your cake."

"Thank you, Chinatsu," Himawari said. She turned to Sakurako. "She's right, by the way."

"Says you, Hima."

While Himawari and Sakurako argued over cake and manners, Yui came over to talk with Akari and Chinatsu.

"Congratulations on getting into high school," Yui said. "It'll be good to have you two around our club room again."

"Thank you! It's really nice what you've done with the room," Akari said, looking around at some of the things the girls had brought into the club room over the course of the school year. "We can add even more things in here next year!"

"If we bring in too much, there wouldn't be any place for us," Chinatsu said. "This isn't a huge room."

"It's comfortable for a little party though!" Akari said happily, biting into her cake.

* * *

"Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano exclaimed as she entered the club room. "Are you behaving?"

"Please excuse us again," Chitose added, walking in behind her.

"Hello, Ayano, Chitose!" Kyouko greeted them. "We've got special cakes for the both of you!"

"Oh, they're lovely," Chitose said, looking at her own. "It seems almost a shame to eat it. You can have mine, Ayano-chan."

"I can?" Ayano asked. "Well, in that case, you can have mine, Chitose."

Ayano and Chitose exchanged cakes. That wasn't quite what Kyouko had intended when she had decorated them, but she figured she would allow it. She smiled as she watched the two girls eat their cakes.

"Hello, Ayano," Himawari greeted her.

"Ah, hello there," Ayano replied. "Congratulations on your admission to high school. I expect I'll see you on the Student Council?"

"Yes, I look forward to it."

"Ayano will be the president next year," Chitose said proudly.

"Ooh, you better be careful Himawari!" Sakurako teased. "Or she'll use her mighty presidential power against her!"

"Don't be silly, Sakurako."

"Will you be joining us as well, Omuro?" Chitose asked.

"Nope! I'll be on the track team."

"Really?" Ayano asked. For a brief moment, Kyouko thought she looked relieved. "Well, then do your best there."

"I'm glad you went ahead with that," Yui said, joining them.

"Of course!" Sakurako and Himawari went off to talk with Akari and Chinatsu.

Yui whispered to Kyouko. "I briefly saw how stern the team Vice-Captain could be. That'll be good for Sakurako, don't you think?"

"We can't stay too long, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano said, turning back to her. "But we did want to make sure to drop by and say hello."

"You're always welcome to come by, Ayano!"

"Thank you."

"Though as the Student Council president, you might have to look the other way at times…"

"Toshino Kyouko, you should be very careful of what you say. Remember the school rules?" She peered intently at Kyouko.

Kyouko giggled. _She'll never let me live that down, will she?_

"Ayano-chan," Chitose said. "Maybe we should prepare forms in advance to deal with whatever mischief Toshino comes up with."

"Hmmm. We could censure her club. But that wouldn't be fair to the other members, would it?"

"No, but there is a procedure for removing a club president who breaks the rules."

Kyouko wasn't sure if they were being serious or just joking.

"Ah, so there is," Ayano replied. "But who then would lead the Amusement Club?"

"In those cases, the club's Vice President or most senior member would take over."

"That would be me," Yui said. "So remember that, Kyouko. If you're bad, the Amusement Club becomes mine."

"What?!" Kyouko boggled, attempting to look silly. "How did you become Vice President? I don't recall voting for that!"

"You made me Vice President, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed.

Ayano chuckled. "You run your club pretty much exactly how I would have expected, Toshino Kyouko. Thank you for inviting us to your party. Come on Chitose, let's let them celebrate."

"See you later, everyone!" Chitose waved.

Kyouko watched Ayano and Chitose head out of the club room.

"There they go, our Student Council leaders," Yui commented.

"They seem like they're happy together," Kyouko said to her. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I agree. They do."

"Say, do you think they're together-together, Yui?"

"You mean like we are?"

"We are?! Oh Yui, I'm so happy!"

Yui chuckled. "Very funny, Kyouko. Back to your question, I can't really tell."

"That would be nice if they were though, don't you think?"

"Yes, it definitely would."

"They're our connections, after all. We want them to be happy!"

"Connections?"

"On the Student Council! And they'll help us, you know, take care of anything that might come up."

"Kyouko…"

"Like when we have a party in our club room!"

"You heard what they said before. Besides, even if they were willing to 'take care of anything' for us, we shouldn't take advantage of our friends' positions of power."

"Not just friends, but relatives! Remember, Chitose is Chizuru's sister, so there's incentive for them to help us."

"Ahem, I heard my name and my sister's. What are you plotting now, Toshino Kyouko?" Chizuru had stepped into the conversation. Haruka was standing next to her.

"Camping trip!" Kyouko lied.

"Ooh, a camping trip would be fun!" Haruka said.

Chizuru didn't seem convinced. "For some reason, I suspect that conversation wasn't about camping."

"So suspicious, Chizuru! How else will we welcome our junior members to the Amusement Club than by an outing like a camping trip?"

"Aren't they already members?"

"Yes, they're not part of the high school chapter yet. That's an important distinction."

"Will there even be a middle school chapter after they graduate?" Yui asked. Kyouko had wondered about that herself.

"Though the club itself might have been transitory, the bonds it fostered will remain," Chizuru said. "It lives on in spirit."

"That's very profound, Chizuru."

"As such, there probably won't be an Amusement Club per se, but I imagine some other girls will make their own sort of club." Chizuru added. "However, this specific Amusement Club could only have been dreamed up by someone like Toshino Kyouko."

"Hey!" Kyouko protested. "Er, wait? Is that good or bad?"

"I am certain you can figure that out."

"Ooh, just tell me, Chizuru!"

"You learn better if you work things out on your own."

"So mean. You're not going to treat our new club members like that, are you?"

"They're really old-new club members, aren't they?" Haruka said.

"They are," Kyouko agreed. "But now they have a lot of catching up to do since they weren't in the club with us this year."

"Catching up on what?" Yui asked.

"Club Activities, Yui!"

"Like playing games, chatting, and eating snacks?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm certain they'll be up to the task," Chizuru said dryly.

"What if even more girls besides those two want to join our club?" Haruka asked. "We'll need to find a bigger room!"

Yui shrugged. "I don't think that'll be an issue."

"But you never know who might fall in with us!" Kyouko exclaimed. "Right, Chizuru?"

Chizuru frowned. Haruka giggled. The two of them began talking about a show they had been watching. Kyouko and Yui left them and walked over to where the four younger girls were chatting.

"And to think," Sakurako was saying. "Himawari was worried that I wouldn't get into the high school."

"You did have me worried for a bit there," Himawari said. "It would have been strange going to a different high school than you. Probably quieter though."

"That could never happen, Hima. Who would check my homework for me?"

"You could do that yourself, you know. You'll need to learn to. High school courses will be much tougher than middle school courses."

"Work, work. Boring."

"You really will have to work in high school, Sakurako," Akari said. "Akari will be there with you to help you though."

"You'll check my homework Akari-chan?"

"Well, Akari will make sure you stay on task."

"You too, Akari?! I already have my two sisters and Himawari, so that's like having three sisters. If you're added, that makes four sisters"

"Five," Chinatsu said. "I'm here too, Sakurako."

"What?!"

"And when you join the track team," Yui added. "They won't go easy on you there. Your senior teammates will be keeping an eye on you as well."

"They're coming from every direction!" Sakurako complained. "I wonder if it's too late to transfer to a different high school."

* * *

Sakurako and Himawari had taken out one of the board games the girls had in the Amusement Club room. Kyouko sat down to watch them play for a bit. On her other side, Chinatsu and Akari were talking with Chizuru about the high school classes. Kyouko was happy to sit in the middle and take in both conversations at once, even if she couldn't entirely keep up with either one. Finally, as Sakurako and Himawari both fell silent, studying the game board, Kyouko turned to Akari and Chinatsu.

"Do you two have any vacation plans?" Kyouko asked. "There'll be some free time before school starts."

"Akari's going to visit her grandmother!" Akari said happily.

"Nothing at the moment," Chinatsu shrugged. "Probably visit with Akari when she's back. And you and Yui-senpai too."

Akari smiled at Chinatsu. "Hey, while we're here, let's go see the school some."

"We already saw it during the Cultural Festival," Chinatsu pointed out.

"And soon enough you'll see more of it than you could ever want to," Kyouko added.

"That's all true," Akari acknowledged. "But it would still be nice to see more of it in advance, especially when it's not quite so crowded."

"That's a sound idea," Chizuru said. Beside her, Haruka had fallen asleep and was resting against Chizuru's shoulder.

"What a crew," Haruka muttered. Chizuru smiled at her.

"Please excuse her, she's had another long day," Chizuru said, turning back to Akari and Chinatsu. "Are you two heading off then or are you coming back to the club room afterward?"

"We'll come back here."

"Well, enjoy yourselves. Haruka and I might be leaving soon. If I don't see you back here, I'm certain I'll see you again sometime soon."

Akari and Chinatsu waved and headed out the club room door. Kyouko watched Sakurako and Himawari play and exchange more banter over their game then turned back to Chizuru.

"Is our party so boring that she dozed off?" Kyouko asked, gesturing toward Haruka.

"She's tired. This party a lot of excitement for all of us." Chizuru paused. "Thank you."

"Thanks for the party?"

"For that and much more."

"Well, you're so very welcome, my dear Chizuru-nee!"

"But please don't call me that, Toshino Kyouko."

Yui sat down with them.

"It seems like people are leaving." She glanced at Haruka. "Or falling asleep. I guess the party's winding down."

"Yui," Kyouko said. "You and I should have our own party after this!"

"What, just the two of us?"

"Exactly! We'll party all night."

"Sure, but we can't be too loud. My neighbors would complain."

"Then let's to go to my house instead."

"No, we couldn't be loud there either."

"We can't be loud anywhere, can we?"

"I'm afraid not. But you're still welcome to come spend the night at my place, Kyouko."

"Hooray, a sleepover invitation from Yui!"

"I figured I'd invite you before you invited yourself."

"Then once everyone's gone, we'll clean up and head to our place!"

"Of course," Yui chuckled. "Our place."


	72. Akari: Epilogue

Akari: Epilogue

Akari and Chinatsu walked through a hallway in Nanamori Senior High school. They passed by the first-year classrooms. Akari paused at room 1-B, which she knew was their seniors' first-year classroom. She peered at the rows of desks, wondering where they had sat.

"What are you looking at, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu asked behind her.

"Akari wanted to see Yui and Kyouko's classroom," she answered. "It's this one."

"So it is."

"Which one do you think will be ours?"

Chinatsu shrugged. "Can't really say until we're here. I'll guess we'll find out in two weeks, huh?"

Akari nodded. She pictured rows of students sitting in the classroom. She could almost see Kyouko goofing off and drawing or just sleeping while Yui gave her a stern look. Then she pictured herself, Chinatsu, Himawari and Sakurako sitting in the classroom.

"We will. Akari can't wait to find out."

 _I hope we're all in the same class. I want to be with the other three no matter what. Especially…_

Akari turned to Chinatsu. Once again, her hair wasn't done up in the usual pigtails she wore.

"You look cute with your hair down," Akari said. _She really does._

Chinatsu blushed. "Thank you, Akari-chan."

Akari smiled at her. "I still need to give you a real answer, don't I?"

"A real answer? "

Akari suspected Chinatsu's confusion was feigned and that she knew very well what Akari was talking about. "An answer to your confession, Chinatsu-chan. Akari never quite answered you."

"No, I guess not."

She turned away from the classroom door and stepped over to the window. Chinatsu stood next to her.

"Akari tried her best to follow her sister's advice."

"What advice did she give you?" Chinatsu asked.

"She said to look into my heart and to decide what I really felt."

"That's good advice."

"And that's why Akari wanted to be certain."

She turned to her pink-haired friend. Akari didn't know, it but Chinatsu's suspicions about her lack of response had been correct. She had agonized over what to say to Chinatsu. At first, she was worried about possibly saying the wrong thing and hurting their friendship or Chinatsu's feelings. But then started to wonder what would happen if she accepted Chinatsu. What others might have thought about it didn't bother her; only her feelings and Chinatsu's feelings on that would have mattered. The thought of accepting her confession left Akari feeling nervous but also somewhat exhilarated. As she thought further on what she really wanted, it came to be more the latter than the former. Eventually, the cloud of confusion that had hung over her for the past few weeks vanished. She was now finally positive that she had a good handle on her own feelings and what to say.

"A lot of things are changing," Akari said. "And more things will change still."

"True."

Akari took hold of Chinatsu's hands and intertwined her fingers with her own.

"But, what better what to handle those changes than to be with someone you love and who also loves you?"

"Akari-chan…?"

"Akari's answer is 'yes,' Chinatsu-chan."

"I…oh!"

Chinatsu threw arms around Akari, kissing her mouth and cheeks several times. Akari couldn't stop smiling. Finally, Chinatsu looked at her straight-on, her expression full of warmth and love.

"We're really a couple?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Akari wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're my joy, Akari-chan."

 _Is that what it's like to feel love? To feel closeness? To feel grown-up and mature? Maybe all at once?_

Whatever it was, it was a good feeling. Chinatsu rested her head on Akari's shoulder. Akari simply held her, not wanting this moment to end. In the distance outside the window, she could see the cherry blossoms beginning to bloom.

* * *

 ** _Author Note: This whole fanfic began with one silly question that popped into my head: "What if Chizuru was suddenly in the Amusement Club with Kyouko?" Along the way, other 'what if' questions occurred to me and the story grew from there. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much for coming along for the ride._**


End file.
